Rescue Us
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: This is the sequel to my other Teen Wolf called Only You Can Save Me which feature an original character called Aylee Hale who Stiles meet in Eichen house which then followed them through the events of season 4 so this story is based on the new episodes of season 5, you can kinda need to read the first one before this. Stiles/OCx
1. Chapter 1: creatures of the night

hey guys so i'm back with with a sequel to only you can save with which is based on the new episodes from season 5 with the addition of my original character Aylee. Smoke I did with season 4 I will probably change a few details to fit better with Aylee which I have done in this. As always let me know what you think of it and you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

chapter 1: Creatures of the Night

It was a dark and rainy night which seemed to reflex the mood and current metal state of the person taking a shower in Eichen house, the young female in the shower stood with her back facing the orderly who was currently watching in case she tried anything she was trying to shield her face from her as the water ran down her back and her long curly brown hair that had hints of blonde at the ends. Soon the orderly grew tired of watching the young female do nothing but stand there under the water so she decided that enough was enough

" Alright you've had long enough…I'm not buying the whole catatonic act so don't think I'm going to drop my guard… I know you can hear me, look at me when I'm talking to you..Look at me Aylee!" the orderly said growing more and more annoyed by Aylee's catatonic act as she called as she walked over to her and grabbed her face forcing her to look at her

The female then forced Aylee to get dressed in the hospital approved outfit that seemed all to familiar to her as she wore grey sweat pants, a pale pink t-shirt, a white cardigan and a pair of pale pink slippers. Her now wet ombre hair was beginning to dry into its original curly state as she was dragged by to her room in Eichen house on the sixth floor being accompanied by two orderlies.

" Is she alright?" the male orderly asked as he came to join the orderly who was with Aylee in the shower room, there was something in his voice that made Aylee think he was nicer than the female

" She's fine, its all part of the act. She's just a dedicated performer… up her dose to 3 ml, she wants catatonic then give it to her" she said once Aylee was back in her room and laying still on her bed waiting for the medication they had began to give her to dull her senses and powers down

"Sorry about her Aylee, she doesn't have the gentlest of bedside manner… I can be gentle, I promise to be gentle… are you ok Aylee? sorry about that I couldn't fine a vein, I'll try again…I'll just have to find a bigger vein" he said in a soft but creepy way that made Aylee's skin crawl as he gently stroked her cheek before moving her face to the side to get better access to her neck

" Like hell you will!" Aylee said breaking out of her catatonic state as her eyes turned to their seer purple as she used the white light in her hands to blast the orderly away from her as she reached under her bed to grab the red folded bo staff

Aylee unfolded the bo staff as she attempted to run down the hallway as orderly began to block both of her exits as they began to close in on her as used a combination between her powers and her fighting skills with her bo staff to get rid of the men in her way. After a while Aylee was able to escape Eichen house as she entered the rain outside seeing that more orderlies had joined her only this time they had tasers as she dropped the bo staff and used her white light from her hands to blast them away before they got the chance to come near her. Just as she was about to go down the stairs she was meet by the one person she least expected to see near Eichen house

" Sorry Aylee but you're treatment isn't done, not yet" Derek said as one of the orderlies came behind her and stunned her with the taser while she was still in shock over seeing Derek there and that he wasn't going to help like he had done in the past, soon the orderlies held Aylee down on her knees as she began to lose consciousness

" Please I have to tell them, they're all going to die.. My friends are all going to die… Stiles…" she said weakly as she tried to fight the sleep and darkness that was filling head as well as her vision as she passed out against the orderlies grasps before they began to drag her back inside

All of a sudden Aylee was pulled out of her very vidid vision of an unpleasant stay at Eichen house and was forced back into reality as she realised that she was still with Stiles and Scott up at the look out point in Beacon Hills as they looked into different areas where they could live next year when they started college, from where they were parked they could see that there was a storm beginning to brew that seemed to make Aylee even more nervous than she already was. She tried to fix her appearance as she tried to recover from her vision, since it was still summer technically she was wearing little clothing due to the weather being so nice recently. She wore a pair of denim dungarees, a striped crop top, one of Stiles's plaid shirts and grey suede ankle boots. Her hair was straightened for once and was pinned back in a half up half down style to show off her new ombre style, she wore dark brown smokey eye makeup and pink lip strained lips. Stiles seemed to catch her seer purple eyes before they returned back to normal, he knew immediately something was wrong with her

" hey whats going on? are you okay?" he asked knowing from the way she was standing as if waiting for some kind of pain to pass that she was just coming out of a vision or at least it had to be related to her powers since they had been going slightly haywire in the last little while

"yeah no I'm fine, I just… not all that keen on thunder storms funnily enough, are you sure we need to go tonight? wouldn't it be more fun to spend the last of night of summer indoors away from the storm?" she asked trying to distract him from asking her anymore questions as Scott gave her questioning look that told her he wasn't buying her story and knew he would bring it back up again

" for the last time yes everyone is going tonight… alright so I found some two bedroom apartments in New Missouri district but they're expensive, a couple in New Ashbury also expensive" Stiles said as he resumed his search for apartments for them as Aylee grabbed the water bottle from the Jeep before joining Scott on the hood as she sat next to him, giving him a silent look that she would tell him everything later when they were alone

"wait two bedroom apartments? I thought you were looking for a three bedroom apartment, it'll be weird not living with you and not being close to you either" she said bumping shoulders with Scott as they both tried to image what it would be like not living together or being able to walking to other person's bedroom for a random chat

" yeah dude she has a point, it would be weird if we didn't all live together plus our duo has pretty much became a trio since Ay arrived" he said knowing he would feel better to know his sister or closest person he had to a sister was living with them where he could keep an eye on her and make sure she was doing ok, rather than living with some random strangers

" but won't our parents object to us basically moving in together?" he said gesturing between him and Aylee who were still dating and going strong, he figured his dad and her mom or at least her foster mom who was basically her mom might have something to say about them moving in together when they were so young and were meant to be focused on the new lives in college

" Stiles, we pretty much live together as it is and they know that we sneak into each others rooms at night so they shouldn't really object to this. Plus I think that mom would prefer it if I stayed with Scott so he can keep on me" she said turning to Scott to give him a pointed look with a side smile that told him she was finding the whole thing funny, she probably knew that they were right to keep an eye on her

" What about Berkeley? isn't there a lot of student apartments there? some three bedroom apartments?" he said trying to think of areas near their chosen colleges that would be cheap enough to live in for the three of them as he knew that it was important to Stiles to keep everyone somewhat together once they graduated

" yeah we could try nob hill but the jeep would burn through clutches all the time" he said knowing that his precious jeep was beginning to fall apart, although Aylee knew he was in denial about the whole thing as Scott and her began to exchange a look when he mentioned bringing the jeep to college with them

" wait you're bringing the jeep?" Aylee said knowing that they weren't going to get far if they were taking his jeep that was continually breaking down in random places which wasn't the best thing to happen when Stiles didn't really know how to fix whatever was wrong with his car at the time which meant that he would cause bigger problems with it

"you both know the plan, no one gets left behind. Lydia's going to have no problem getting into Stanford, Kira's thinking about USF and Aylee is…. well you haven't really told me what you're planning, you've been vague about the whole thing" he said forcing both of the male teenagers to turn their glaze on the curly brunette who had been expecting this for a while and had been waiting till she was more prepared which was why she had been talking to her mom about it

" I've not been vague I just never thought college was a possibility because you know its now when you grow up in a mental house but lately I've been looking into different art programmes and which college offers the best course for me" she said surprising them both since they knew that she could draw since it was how she recorded her visions but neither of expected her to want to study it as she was clever in other subjects

"and see Aylee is thinking about art school so the plan is so far prefect" he said finishing his point about how is plan was prefect and therefore was going to work out like he wanted it to, he noticed that Aylee began to look at her phone for the fifth time in the last few minutes which only made the feeling that something was going on with her grow

" or we could wait till we actually get into college then figure out where to live?" Scott said knowing they still had a long way to go till they were actually ready to go to college like being accepting into a college of their choice and passing their finals that year as well as the whole of their senior year and whatever supernatural threat presented itself over that year

" I have vision dude and its a beautiful vision, don't ruin the vision either of you. We could try east bay and we haven't tried oakland yet… are you two ok? are you starting to feel it?" he asked Aylee and Scott who were both looking up to the moon with different expressions on their faces, Scott's was one of peacefulness while Aylee was one of nervousness

" a little like I'm more aware of what everyone is feeling than I am normally but I'm okay and I'm prefect control" she said rolling her sleeves of her plaid shirt which she had stolen from Stiles early in the summer then began to play the locket that she always wore as it was the only thing she had of her mothers

" nah Im ok, just thinking" Scott said cryptically as he began to think things over like how everything had been going great lately despite the fact that Peter was still locked up in Eichen house and Derek had left with Braeden to learn more about his recent evolvement into a full wolf at the beginning of the summer with the promise to keep in touch with Aylee since they were still family

" what about? senior year?" Aylee asked knowing that it was on her mind as well but probably for different reason since she was worried about whether or not the workload would be too much with her responsibilities like her part time job at the Sheriff's station, although she knew that the Sheriff would help her out with things since she was dating his son. Like he had given her the night off to do this thing with her friends when he knew the station was going to be busy

" senior year? thats nothing, thats going to easy" Stiles told them both knowing that they were worriers by nature, it was funny to him how much Scott and Aylee were alike despite not actually being blood related. Although he liked the fact that Aylee had other people she could call family than the Hale family that was more in pieces than normal

" its more something Deaton told me once, you ever heard of regression mean? its basically his way of saying things can't be all good or all bad all the time. Things have to come back to the middle so think about the last few months have been good right, amazing actually" he said making them both think about how the last six months had really good and somewhat returned back to normal without any supernatural drama causing problems for them like it always seemed too

" yeah but no one's tried to kill us months either" Stiles said pointing out that it had been a while since anyone had made an attempt on their lives which they were more used to than normal teenagers their age should be, although he knew that he and Aylee were accustomed to looking over their shoulder in case something had happened or in case there was someone lurking around the corner waiting to kill them

" right, things have pretty much been in the middle of a while now which means at one point things have to tip me way on the scale so things are going to get really good again…" he said trailing off the end since they both knew what he was going to say other his words were beginning to play on Aylee's mind as she thought back to the vision she had been having of her being a resident of Eichen house on the sixth floor

" or they are about to get really bad, can things really get any worse than a supernatural deadpan created by my evil former comatosed father?" she asked making them all chuckle at little as they secretly wondered the same thing, knowing that very new supernatural threat was worse than the ones they had previously faced. Although Aylee had missed the first few threats they had faced like her dad, the agent hunters and the kanima as well as the alpha pact

" you think its been long enough?" Stiles asked them both as he reminded them why they were at the look out point in the first place as it seemed to be the furtherest place around from their small town of Beacon Hills as well as the safest place for what they had planned to do, although it had be Aylee's idea to also use the most eastern point go Beacon Hills which was something that Satomi's pack usually used

" Yes!" Liam said in the distance as they realised that he could hear every word they were saying with his super werewolf hearing, they all turned to see him still chained to tree like they had left him since it was decided that he couldn't be trusted to go through the full moon on his own like Scott and Aylee did now as they both had more control than they had when they were still new to it all

" hey! we're trying to have an adult conversation over here" he said gesturing to where the three of them were gathered by his jeep as they looked over to Liam, Aylee could sense exactly what he was feeling which one of the perks of a full moon was that she could pin point every emotion someone was feeling as well as the fact that she had to fight back the urge to get vision overtime she touched someone or came cross a strong feeling

"you're only two years older than me and I'm fine right Aylee? just let me go!" he said knowing that the female of the group was the most likely to back him up on how he was feeling since she was the only one who actually knew for sure what he was feeling in that moment as they all moved away from the jeep to the tree where he was chained to

"Scott, he's right he's control but he's also in pain which I think he's using as his trigger. Like he's using that to bring him back from the brink" she said low enough for just Scott to hear what she was picking up from the young beta who was still struggling with the full moon after months of being turned, although they all though it had something to do with what Derek had told them about Liam being strong due to his tempter or I.E.D he had been diagnosed with

"thanks… its not like we don't trust you… well Stiles doesn't trust you but come on, after that last full moon" he said beginning to unlock the chains that were wrapped around the tree tightly as Aylee and Stiles stood a small distance from them while they held hands as they usually cooled it with the pda between them when they were around Scott since he was his best friend and her brother

" it was one slip up" Liam said trying to defend himself as Aylee scoffed and rolled her eyes at him which seemed to be from the Hale part of her genes since it was the eye roll that every other Hale they had met did including Cora who Aylee had went to meet in South America during the summer since Cora had only been vaguely told about her from Derek who had insisted on going with her

"slip up? a dozen calls to the Sheriff's station about a monstrous wolf boy running around Beacon Hills naked, thats a slip up. If it weren't for Ay and my dad, we would have the feds up here investigating the place" Stiles said knowing that was one of the benefits of having his dad as the Sheriff and his girlfriend as the receptionist since she didn't mind dismissing calls regarding the supernatural like that if it meant keeping them out of trouble

" why were you naked? its seems strange for even me" she said remembering all the weird things she had done in the past involving her powers including all the weird things she had seen thank you to her visions, she knew that they all had their weird moments but thankfully none of them had yet to cross the line into bizarre land

" it was really hot out that night, please let me go" he said wanting to get away from the tree and the conversation before Aylee noticed that he was becoming embarrassed about her knowing about his naked events from the month before since he knew she would pick up on the fact that he had somewhat developed feelings for her due to spending time with her when she was Scott and Stiles

" and you feel fine? are you sure you're ok?" he said giving Aylee a side glance to make sure that he was going to tell the truth since she was basically their human lie detector since she could feel whether or not he was fine or in control, she was suddenly glad of all those lessons with Derek since they were beginning to pay off as he had taught her how to use her powers so that they were most effective

" it won't happen again" Liam promised as he saw the flicker of belief in Scott's eyes as he began to hope that they were going to let him loose from their make shift prison they had created as Aylee had broke the restraints the last time she had used them in Lydia's lake house which had been sold despite having weird claw marks in the basement

" you're in complete and total control?" Scott asked calmly showing them all that he was in full true alpha mood that now seemed to come so nature to him as he dealt with the only beta in his pack, although he technically consider the other members of their group a part of his pack which meant that he had a seer, a werewolf, a banshee and a kitsune on his side as well as a mystery solving human like Stiles

"yeah complete and total" he promised while Scott and Stiles placed the chains back in the bag that Stiles kept them in as they headed back to the jeep while he waited till they were heading back to examine the state of his hand which were all bloody from where he had dug his claws into as Aylee gave him a knowing look as she took her place in the front where she always sat in the jeep

Since they all had plans that night that Stiles was insisting they all went to, they had agreed to drive Liam to the hospital so that he could get a ride from his step dad who was working the nightshift as well as so that they could check in with their mom who had texted them that she was called back into the hospital to do another shift despite being on the day shift. Although currently Liam was testing them to find out what they were all doing while Stiles drove

" is it a party?" he asked from the back seat next to Scott since he had heard them taking about without them giving him too many details about what their plans actually were as Aylee sat in the passenger seat fixing her hair as she looked out of the window watching as the storm was becoming more aggressive

" its not a party" Stiles said knowing that for once alcohol was not part of their plans since it had turned out that certain people couldn't get drunk like Scott or other people would lose control of their powers like Aylee who had only drunk once at the bonfire party when she was broken up with Stiles, although that was night she wanted to forget since she had nearly been assinated that night

" what's a might night?" he asked as he leaned forward in his chair as he tried to pushing him for more details since he had gotten used to them all hanging out sometimes as Scott had been trying to make Liam feel more part of the group and part of the pack as he could sense that sometimes he felt that he didn't fit in with them

" you're bedtime" he said not willing to give him anything to go as he shot him once more, what they were about was something that had become like a right of passage for the seniors of Beacon Hills High. Although no one really found out what happened on the last night of summer before senior year started till you were about beginning senior year

" why is it only you three going and not Lydia or Kira?" he asked wanting to know if it was a thing between the three of them since he knew they all so close as Stiles and Aylee were dating, Scott and Stiles were like brothers and Aylee and Scott saw each other as family as Aylee had been officially adopted by the McCall since the court had agreed that Peter was no fit father for her as he currently in the local nuthouse

" they're meeting us there like Aylee was meant to after she finished work but my dad being the nice guy he is let her away early. Just stop asking questions alright, its a senior thing and your not a senior" Stiles said getting more and more annoyed that Liam was asking him question after question, although he was now getting a disapproving look from Aylee for being so blunt and a little mean towards him

" are you guys having trouble with your phone?" Aylee asked when she realised her phone wasn't working anymore when she went to check it again to see if the thing she was waiting for had come through yet as she began to panic that she might miss it, when all of a sudden the jeep began to slow down it till it came to a come stop as it shut down

" what the hell?" Stiles said aloud as he tried to think about what was going on with his jeep this time, this was the last thing he wanted since he didn't want to the school late and miss the thing he had been looking forward since freshmen year when he first heard seniors in the hall talking about it

" are you out of gas?" Liam asked thinking that would one of the main causes for them to break down without warning like they had did when Aylee and Scott exchanged a look that told him that this happened a lot and rarely had anything to do with being out of gas or in the jeep's case out of energy as Stiles gestured for Scott to help him out with it

" no its electric so its probably the alternator again or the engine or some other issue under the hood that I don't get" she said as she turned her focus back to her phone as she tried to get it to work before getting Stiles's phone out of the glove department to see if his was working, since it could easily have something to do with storm disturbing the cell towers in the area

" umm Aylee, should be worried about that?" he said pulling her attention away from the bickering between Stiles and Scott as Liam gestured back to the road behind them as the lighting hit the road again, only this time slowly moving up the road which was rightfully making them both a slightly nervous about sitting in a metal cage that was the car

" maybe a little… oh god, guys.. guys come back inside" she said her eyes flashed purple for a moment as she got a vision of where the lightening was going to end up next as she tried to get the attention of the boys who were focused on the car as Liam began to worry about his alpha since she had obviously seen something that was causing her to worry

" give us a second, Ay" Stiles said distractedly not picking up on her tone as she tried to get their attention to tell them that something was about to happen to them or at least that the lightening was going to get dangerously close as her and Liam kept an eye on the lightening that was getting closer and closer, giving her a real reason to be scared of the thunder storm

" yeah Aylee stay in the car with Liam…..woah that was close" Scott said knowing that it was going to take longer if she came out and started to chat to them as the lightening struck right next to them as they heard Aylee scream from the car as Liam turned to see if she was alright and noticed that it was more that she had gotten a fright despite already seeing it in her head moments before

" very close…if only we had someone who can pre see these things to you warn you, oh wait there is if only you listened to me!" she said still shaken from the lightening striking the road so close to where they were parked as they turned to take notice oh her as she stuck her head out of the window to shout at them as Liam leaned forward to reach the key that was still in the ignition where he had left them

" can we go now?" Liam said to them leaning out of the other window after turning the car in the ignition as it began to start back up again, just their phones all began to start again which somehow gave Aylee a bad feeling that it was all connected to the storm that seemed to be at the worse she had ever seen it as they all returned to their seats as they began to drive again as Aylee checked her phone again

" have you heard anything yet? come on, you're checking your phone every five minutes" Stiles asked her after seeing her check her phone again as she gave him a questioning look as Scott leaned forward to hear whether or not she had news as well since he knew it was important to her depending on the results she got back

" they said they would email some point tonight" she said refreshing her emails again as she tried not to appear as nervous as she actually was since her future kinda depended on since it would change her course and whether or not she was actually going to go to art school or not, she knew that as a back up plan she could go on to study chemistry which would please her uncle Killian who had previously been their chemistry teacher

" is this about that summer art course thing at the community college?" Liam said surprising them all as Aylee turned to the other two boys with wide blue eyes and angry expression that told them both that she wasn't happy that someone outside her immediate trust circle knew since she had decided to keep the fact her art thing a secret and that her actual artwork was private and few people had seen it

" you told him?" she asked fighting the urge to hit one of them although she had no idea which one had told him she refined from getting violent by doing a trick that Derek had taught her to calm her down, although it was something that he always failed to do when these two got on his nerves again and again

" all they said was that because you had spent the majority of your life and your education in a mental factility that your prefect grades might not be enough to convince colleges that you're sane so the principle advised you to take extra courses in the field you want to study, did you take a nude art class?" he asked in an immature way that showed that the two year difference between them as she gave them a glare that made them regret talking to Liam about these kind of things

" we should have have left him tied to the tree" Stiles said regretting even untying him from the tree since he was now in trouble with his girlfriend who was now angrily looking out of the window in a mood which reminded them how much she looked like Cora and Derek, it was funny how she only looked like a Hale when she was angry

After they had pretty much drove to the hospital in silence, although Stiles and Scott had tried to talk to Aylee who was having none of it since she shot them down everytime. The only time she had returned to her happy self was when she saw her mom at the nurses's desk as she did some much needed paperwork, Scott told them to wait there from him while he dropped off Liam on his dad's floor as she began to check her phone again as Stiles went to the elevator to wait for Scott to come back leaving her alone with her mom

" hey sweetie, still nothing? well don't worry I saw some of these paintings and drawings so I know you are going to pass plus like I said we can look at alternative ways to improve you chances of getting into college" Melissa said getting up from her place from behind the desk as she gave her adopted daughter a hug as she stroked her hair still getting used to her hair being dip dyed blonde near her ends that made her hair looked longer

"I know but McCalls go to college right? I'm not sure what Hales do but I don't think it includes college, maybe a lot of murder and violence and defiantly some running away" she said with a sad smile knowing at one point every Hale she had known had went on the run at some point in their lives and she knew of them really had time to got to college, she wondered how deep the Hale blood ran through her veins

" hey whats going on? I thought you had made your peace with your dad being where he is after what he did to you and Derek leaving the way he did these last few months" she said knowing that Aylee had struggled with the fact that her dad had poisoned her just so she wouldn't find out his plan to try and get rid of Scott, she had spent a few weeks shut inside her room and only came out once Derek had came in to comfort her since they were still as close as ever

" I did but this whole scribe thing tonight has made me a little unsure about which name to put down since I've had few in my time like do I put down A.H or A.G, I don't really feel like a Hale or like a Geogieva so where does that leave me? Just A" she said knowing that her name issue will be an reoccurring theme since she was going to have to start filling out college application forms and she knew for a long time that she wasn't a Clarke

" you put down whatever name you feels right for you, you'll know which it is when the time comes but know this… you are also a McCall in mine and Scott's eyes ok? no matter what, you're part of this family whether you have same last name as us or not" she said placing a kiss on her forehead as she looked down to see what Aylee was wearing for the first time all day, she knew that her daughter had the tendency to sometime wear outfits that showed a little more skin that she used to seeing but also knew that she did it in a taste for way

" sure, I'll text you the results when I get them and later if they are really then I get the ice cream in and we can watch some sad romance movies while you comfort me as I cry about my broken future" she said making them both laugh as she saw Scott and Stiles coming towards them deep in conversation about something, although if she could guess then she would say it was nothing important so she decided to join them

" like don't worry, we're not exclusive so go have fun with other boys" Stiles said to Scott just Aylee joined them as she gave them amused look as she tried to stop herself from laughing as she tried to give them her best suspicion look as wondered wha they talking about rather than what it sounded like with no context of their previous discussion

" so should I be worry that you two are spending too much time together? I mean some part always knew that if someone was going steal my boyfriend that might be you Scott but now its seems like there's trouble in paradise" she said as they turned to her as they realised what she was referring to and as they both gave her an unamused looks as she joined her hand with Stiles's as Scott remembered what he was going to say before she joined them

" seriously, Ay? and theres no way it means that" he said thinking that there was no way he had gotten so wrong by simply telling Kira to go have fun while she was spending her summer in New your with her family, he knew things between them were slowing down again like they had months and months ago but he didn't really know why when they didn't really have a fight or anything

" oh really? ok I present you exhibit A… Ay if you were going away and I told you to have fun, what would you think?" he said turning to his girlfriend for back up since he knew that without any prior information on the conversation that she would get what he was meaning which is why he loved her as much as he did since they were always on the same level and usually thinking the same thing

" that you weren't that serious about me so and I was free to do whatever I wanted to like go bowling or get tattoo and defiant that I was allowed to have sex with other guys… How did I do?" she said with a smile knowing that she had been right on the mark from both of their expressions as they headed back towards the nurses's desk as her and Stiles tried not to laugh

"yeah ok now I'm worried… hey mom where is all this coming from?" he asked his mom as she sprang into action as another load of injuries people came into the emergency part of the hospital as she began to check out the person's vitals as she looked up to see three worried expression that made her think she was about to confirm what they already knew

"there is a huge pile up on the 1-15" she said as she went away the person on the gurney as they headed into an emergency surgery for some well needed procedure as they all turned to each other knowing what this meant for their night before summer truly ended again and they all knew that it was important for them to be together when they did their night time activity

"there is only one way to get to beacons hills from the airport and right now its being blocked by a huge motor accident, Kira is never going to make it on time" Stiles said hating the fact that one member from their group wasn't going to get there when they made their mark on the world or rather than their mark on their school but this how they were all meant to start their senior year together

" yeah she will… you two just get to the school, Lydia should already be there and we'll meet you there by midnight" Scott said already forming a plan in his head as he headed to the exit as he knew that if he was going to get to Kira in time and then get to the school before the senior scribe started since he was planning to go home and grab his bike then pick her on that

" how are you going to get to her in the middle of traffic jam?" Stiles asked wondering what his plan was since he clearly had one that they weren't getting or that they were thinking about since Aylee was having a mini overload on emotions which was the side effect of being in a place like a hospital that was filled with pain and other overwhelming emotions on a full moon

" we'll make it, trust me" Scott said as he ran into the rain and began his short run to his house from the hospital which he knew was a short car journey from he hospital since he made the drive many times when he was picking his mom up in the car when ever him or Aylee had the car, although she didn't like driving much in case she had a vision and caused an accident

Once Aylee had told one of the nurses at the desk to tell her mom that she was leaving and she said goodbye before her and Stiles headed back to his jeep trying to avoid the rain, she knew that if the rain touched her hair then it would automatically start to fizz and curl up. Eventually they got to the school only to realise that they might be the only ones there from their group as they tried their phones again as they stood outside protected from the rain by a roofed part of the courtyard that they were standing in

" nothing from Scott and Kira" she said checking her phone for messages before trying their cells again before the phone began to ring out, she knew that Scott would get to them in time since she trusted him enough to know what this meant to Stiles and knew that he wouldn't let him down by being late or by missing this thing completely

"yeah nothing from Lydia either" he said looking at everyone to see if he could spot any of them when he noticed that everyone was paired away into their usual groups of friends, it made him think of the one thing that had been trying to avoid whenever he thought about senior year and what would happen once they all graduated which why he had been avoided the college conversation with Aylee

" Stiles, I don't know what name to take since I can officially change my name to McCall but is that giving up on the little family I have left like Derek and Killian. Would you hate me forever I became an officially Hale?" she asked him as she thought about how Derek had asked her to think about changing her name Hale since they needed at least one person left in their family who had a chance at a normal life like she did but she didn't know how to respond to it when he asked during the summer

" yeah…. ahh" he said taking by surprised when he turned around to see that she was standing right behind him as she tried to work out what was going on with as she was taking it that he was distracted rather than was saying that he would have actually hate her if she become the very thing he had feared and hated in the past

" did you hear a word I just said?…what's going on with you? I'm getting tons of different emotions of you including high levels of anxiety" she said making sure that it was defiantly him that she was picking up these emotions from as she closed her eyes and realised that the reason it was so strong was because he pouring it their bond, it was any wonder that she hadn't began to act like him which what usually happened when one of them was experiencing strong emotion like he was

"I would have thought that you'd be immune to anxiety or at least that you would be used to it coming from me since its a constant state for me" he said not bothering to hide that he was stressing out and panicking a little, although Aylee knew that he was using his emotions to distract them both to delay him telling her what was causing him to be so anxious over the senior scribe night

" why is this so important to you?" she said not being able to work it out when she knew that if it weren't for him then she probably wouldn't be there and neither would Kira or Scott, in fact most of them were only there because he had forced them to and hadn't them any of them forget about what was happening that night.

"its not… its not, I don't know maybe it is… I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends, guess how many he still talks to? none, not one and these people were his best friends and he says that he just lost tough with them so then I got think about things like I do" he said knowing that she was going to say something as everything began to make so much sense, all summer he had been going on and on about making memories last and had been insisting on taking photos with them or getting Aylee to draw moments

" which means you were thinking about things obsessively" she said knowing him all too well, he had habit of over thinking things till they spiralled out of control. It was probably one of the things that made him so good at solving the various different types of mysteries that seemed to invade their lives all the time, it was also one of the things she loved about him

" and so I was thinking what if Scott is my best friend now but he's not my best friend for life or what if something happen between us?" he said trying to explain where his thought process had led him as he began to question all the different relationships in his life, he had made its life mission to always be Scott's best friend and ever since Aylee had shown up in his life he had fallen in love with her and couldn't image it being any other way

" ok sometimes that happens to normal people but I think I can safely say we are not normal" she said trying to reassure that nothing was going to happen between him and Scott or him and her since she wouldn't let it happen anymore than he would and if they failed then Scott would find a way to repair whatever was broken which was the great thing about their duo turned trio

" yeah but only happen because we let it, thats what I'm saying how can we graduate and be expect to go our separate ways. If I've already found the best people in my life then why aren't I doing everything I can to keep them" he said telling her why it was so important for them to all be together after they graduate and why he had been trying so hard to find apartments for them

"I thought that was what the plan was about, you know the dream" she said giving him smile as she tried to cheer him with a bit of humour as she realised that was why he came up with the plan to keep them all together and had been asking them all where they planning to go to college, she had a feeling that he was going to base his college choice on which was closest to everyone else's

"the vision! and don't mock the vision" he said sensing her tone to be one that he recognised all too well from his own voice since he pretty much owned sarcasm, although he could tell that she was trying her best to cheer him however it sounded like she was mocking the fact that he was trying so hard to make sure they didn't forget about each other

" I'm not mocking the vision, I like the vision especially if I'm in it… so thats why you wanted everyone here cause you don't want to lose all your friends after senior year" she said everything making so much sense as she wondered if Scott had worked it out yet like she had but she realised that if Scott was going to find out then either her or Stiles were going to need to tell him and for some reason she knew it was going to be her

" and I hope they don't want to lose me either…..what?" he said when he noticed that somehow her hand had made its way to rest on his waist as she moved closer to him as she leaned in to kiss him as they began to deepen the kiss. Until Aylee broke the kiss of a sudden as she stared past him as she tried to work out what she was picking up on from whoever it was

" someone's anxious like way past Stiles levels of anxiety and little scared…oh god, its like crippling amount of fear and panic" she said as she clutched onto him as the emotion was bringing actually tears to her eyes as she tried to tell herself that it wasn't her emotions as Liam suddenly appeared next to them after clearly running there from the hospital as Stiles worked out that it was Liam's emotions that she was picking up and that were overloading her on a full moon

"oh my god, ok you need to chill out like now because this…. is all you and tipping her over the edge before we've done this senior thing" he said as he tried to calm them both down as he gestured to Aylee as he held her up, knowing that however bad she might be now it was nothing compared to how she was at her worse which usually ended with her passing out from her powers burning too much of her energy

" I'm sorry Aylee but Scott's in trouble" he said knowing that he didn't have the time to go into everything he had overheard had the hospital while Melissa was trying to treat Parrish before he had healed himself as they all began to head to the tunnel in their school were they knew he would have parked near

Aylee headed over to the jeep as she grabbed her bo staff that always left folded up in his jeep in case she ever needed it since she didn't have the strength of a werewolf despite having werewolf DNA in her, although Derek had taught her how to fight with various different types of weapons before she decided that the bo staff was her favourite. When they got to the tunnel they saw that Kira was laying on the floor recovering from another blow after failing again to attack the werewolf that was covered in some of black goo that they were all familiar with. They could vaguely hear him talking about taking Scott's true alpha's status and powers away from him as he got up and started fighting, just as another beta werewolf came to his aid before being thrown to the side by the taller werewolf. After watching the way he was attacking Scott, Aylee ran at him as she touched him without him knowing by distracting him with a well placed hit from her staff to find out what he was planning to do next when all of a sudden she was seeing more into this guy's future than she was wanting as he threw her to one side causing to land next to the beta

" are you okay?….woah what are you?" said the beta who couldn't have any older than Aylee as she looked up to see someone that Lydia would have described as hot as with his styled brown hair and his jaw line as he moved Aylee's out of the way to check if she was okay when he saw that her eyes were naturally purple, when you were a werewolf you got used to see blue, yellow or even red eyes but never purple which led him to believe she was something else completely

" yeah you wouldn't believe me if I told you, I just need to stop…that" she said got up with the help of the handsome stranger who was holding up since she had hurt her ribcage when she was thrown as she turned around to see her vision of the taller werewolf with the glowing claws stab Scott although he soon took control and pulled the hand out of him before breaking his hand and said something that Aylee couldn't quite hear

" I think he's got it actually, I guess what they say about him is true then" he said making Aylee look at him as she tried to focus on what she was getting from emotion wise when she ended up getting pieces of his past in the form of broken visions as he watched with amazement as her eyes flashed purple again as Stiles looked to see his girlfriend in the arms of someone else

" hey I'll take her from here…Ay you okay babe?" he said as he walked her over to where everyone else when Scott began to check her out and put his hand on her ribcage to help with her pain and with her injury since he knew that she wasn't to heal herself unless she was dying as Liam began to fold her bo staff for her as he handed it to Scott. Everyone turned to get a better look at the stranger who was now very intrigued by Scott and Aylee

" you don't remember me do you? I guess I don't look the same as I did in the 4th grade" he said looking at Scott and Stiles who were trying to place a name with the face as Stiles placed his around Aylee's waist to hold her up as well as to show whoever this was that she was clearly not single, although Aylee believed he had other intention with her

" Theo?" Scott said remembering how they all used to play with each other till Theo had moved away from Beacon Hills after everything had happened with his family, he remembered his mom telling him that his family were finding it hard being in a place that reminded them of everything they had lost once

" you know him?" Aylee asked glad that her eyes had returned to normal but was still unsure about the guy since something didn't add up with him and from glancing at Stiles she could tell he was thinking the same thing for different reasons, although she assumed if Scott knew him then so did Stiles since they had been inseparable since birth pretty much

" they used to, trust me I never thought I would see you guys again. A couple of weeks ago I heard about an alpha who I found his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it and not just an alpha but a true alpha" he said trying to explain what had led him here back in Beacon Hills after learning about the alpha who had defeated the alpha pack, two different sets of hunters was well as the victories that made him well known

" what do you want?" Scott asked knowing that when people appeared talking about how they have heard so much about him and his previous battles that they usually wanted something from him or at least had some kind of agenda that would usually explored in their face and cause all kinds of pain

"I'm back in Beacon Hills, back here with my family to be part of your pack" he said surprising them all that he would just come out with his end which made a few them think that there was more to it as Aylee began to pick on mixed emotions coming from everyone as they realised that they needed to get to the school as soon as

When they walked back to the school front door, Aylee stopped by the jeep so that she could put her bo staff back inside the car so that no one would ask any unwanted question that might lead them to start looking at them more closely. When she caught back up with the boys she noticed that Stile was more on edge than before and she had feeling that it had something to do with Theo since he had been the one who had been sweating suspicion the moment he mentioned going his pact. Which had led him to talking to Scott about it as they headed to senior scribe in the library

" all I'm saying is we haven't seen this kid in years, don't you think that's highly suspicion?" he said trying to convince him to see things from his point of view, he knew that if they had to earn anything from their past on to be aware of people suddenly appearing since they were usually the once to cause trouble like Matt or Ms Blake who had all turned out to be more than what they seemed

" I'm more concerned about the guy who just tried to kill me" he said knowing that he was right the scale beginning to tip on one side of the scale and how it had somehow tipped to the side that caused them the most pain and caused the most trouble which all pointed to it being bad for the next little while as Aylee caught what they were saying and began to feel like she should say something

" Scott, I'm not saying that I don't trust the guy but when he touched me I got a vision but they were only fragments and even that was enough to warn me to pay attention to him" she said knowing that she couldn't say what she really wanted which was that she wanted to touch him again since she knew that Stiles would translated it to be something wrong when she really wanted to dig more into his past

" thank god, where have you been? the whole senior class is here…are we doing this or not?" Lydia said coming down the hallway to where they were gathered as they began to nod and head towards the library as Stiles noticed that Aylee had stopped where she was while they left her behind, he knew that from the fact she had her phone that she was about to where back from the community college about her art course which would help her get into ap art

"oh my god, I did it I passed…. I'm not a completely failure" she said as she got excited as Stiles ran back to where she was as he picked her and began to spin her around as he realised that she now more of a future than she believed she could have and he put her down so that he could capture her lips with hers as he poured how proud he was of her before he took his hand in her as they walked towards the library

All of the seniors were lining up to sign their names on to one of the shelves in the library that usually held all of the previous yearbooks that were laying on a near by table, Stiles was first in their group to first to sign his initials S.S onto the shelves where he caught sight of a more innocent Derek Hale's writing as he wrote his own initials among his senior class. He was then followed by Lydia who copied him in writing L.M, when it was Kira's turn she innocent but sweetly asked if it was vandalism which technically it wasn't since the principle was aware that this happened every year. Aylee paused for a moment after writing her A with slanted line in the middle of it before thinking carefully about the next letter since it meant a whole new life for as the person she wanted to be as wrote a M next to her A. Scott gave her a smile when he noticed what she had eventually went with as he wrote his S.M before hesitantly writing A.A for Allison who was clearly on his mind as he joined them at the balcony where they were standing

" she would have been here with us" Stiles said to them as he placed his arm around Aylee bringing her closer to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder since it was late into night and he had woken her up early that morning to fulfil everything they had to do on his summer list of things to like going for picnics or spending the day at the lake with Scott and Lydia

"she still is… and so is everyone else who couldn't be here" Lydia said thinking about not only Allison but about Aidan, Boyd, Isaac and everyone who they had lost one way or another alone the way, making it to senior year was a bid enough of accomplishment as it was due to the amount threats to their lives they faced on a daily bases. Thinking about the future gave them hope that they would make it through all of this

They all began to make their way down the stairs of the library which led them in to hallway leading to the front door where they were all planning to go their separate ways as Scott had to drive Kira home and Stiles was probably going to drive Aylee to theirs for the night after picking up some of his clothes for the next day. Scott saw that Kira and Lydia were beginning to catch up on everything had missed with each other during the summer while Stiles went ahead to start up the jeep and to check on Liam who was currently sitting the jeep waiting for them so Scott decided to take that moment to talk to Aylee

" hey I noticed that you wrote M for McCall rather oh I don't know a H for Hale or C for Clarke?" he asked knowing that for a while she had been struggling to think of which name she wanted to be known as ever since her adoption had been finalised, although in the end it seemed to be an easier decision that she would have thought

" well I was thinking about what mom said to me today about how family is more than just sharing a name and then I thought about what family meant for me like being there for you and taking of you. Only two people have really done that for me excluding Derek, when I think of family I think of us not the Hales and defiantly not the Clarkes" she said with a smile since that had been the family that had listened to her uncle about having her committed at the age of eight into Eichen house due to her growing powers

" true so I guess you're officially changing your name to McCall then, see now you actually are my sister… Ay you ok?" he said suddenly as she stopped walking as another wave of pain began to her again this time coming from her side where she had stun by the tasers in her previous vision about her being a patient at Eichen house on the sixth floor as she felt herself being pulled in again

" Scott I will explain ev-everything later I prom-promise but right now I need you to shield me from everyone so no one sees my eyes" she said clutching onto his as she began to feel herself getting weaker as she had felt in her vision of being catatonic before she had snapped out of it began to fight the orderlies. She knew that her bright purple eyes were noticeable as she saw Theo keeping a watchful eye on them as Scott guided Aylee to sight down on the steps out side

Suddenly Aylee is more aware of the fact that she was now wearing her previous hospital approved outfit made of wore grey sweat pants, a pale pink t-shirt, a white cardigan and a pair of pale pink slippers. Her previous wet ombre hair from the shower she had taken and from the rain she had entered when trying to escape was now dry and in full curly mood. When she tried to move from the bed she realised that was being held in place by the five point restraint although she could tell from the fact she could easily move her head that they hadn't thought of her a big enough risk to restrain her head, however she did have binds around both wrists and her feet. She could feel her body aching from being tasered too many times as well as from the recent wound to her side, although she still wasn't sure how that had happened. As she looked around the room she saw someone sitting in a chair next to her bed as they waited for to come around as she waited till they came into better focus to realise it was her cousin Derek Hale sitting in the chair as images of him stopping her from leaving came flooding back to her

" no saw him again did they?" he asked her referring to the man that had attacked Scott the night before senior year where they had written their names on the book shelve in the library as well as it being the first night they had all met Theo for the first time, she must have been talking about it in her sleep or had mentioned it previously to him

" no but I know he was stabbed by someone… I saw his fate when I touched to see his next move but I saw more than I wanted" she said sadly knowing that was the point where she had really noticed her unbalanced and out of control her powers were becoming as she found it hard to hone them like she usually did

" that was start of it wasn't it? the beginning of senior? what happened after that?" Derek asked her as she suddenly reached out to touch his hand that was closer to her than he had thought as she made contact with him but instead of seeing the same pattern of images from Derek's childhood mixed with image of them together like she usually saw to confirm it was this time she saw terrible images of people being experimented on as this mysterious man drilled into their heads causing her to pull her hand away

" you're not Derek, he wouldn't keep me here instead he would help to escape and you're not him" she said repeating as she began to let the tears fall down her cheek as she realised how hopeless her situation was as she suddenly wished he was Derek who would have defiantly helped out of this place rather than allowing her to rot in it like her father currently was

" you are a clever one Aylee so tell me what happened to them? what happened to your friends?" a man with a British accent asked as she tried to remember anything that had happened to her friends that had caused her to feel like she had lost them all, that all hope had been lost but her mind came up blank with a searing pain in her head that made her think she had block on it

"I don't remember" she said weakly wanting all this to been done so that she could meet the same fate as everyone in her life had meet including Scott and Stiles, she couldn't pinpoint what had happened to them just that something terrible had happened to them enough to bring a new fresh set of tears to her eyes

" it started just after you began Senior Year, what happened?" the man said as Aylee got a probably look at his face as she realised it was one that she had seen before although something about his face seemed to be missed but she wasn't sure as what yet, she could feel herself getting more and more annoyed at him asking the same question again and again

" I said I don't remember!…. you…I know who you are Dr. Valark, although it seems like you're missing an eye" she said in a menacing voice as she finally worked how she knew him, she had seen a vision from Deaton of him entering the sixth floor to get some answers from him about what happened to Derek. She had been thinking that he was a seer but nothing in her research about seers pointed to anyone having a third eye as

" see clever… what happened to you friends and family like Scott? what about Kira? tell me about Parrish? what happened to Lydia after she predicted too much death around her? I know you remember what happened to Stiles?" he said with each new name bringing on a vision of what happened to them first it was her mom slapping the Sheriff for something he had said, then Scott fighting a beta who either be Theo or Liam, Kira leaving in the middle of the night as Scott watched as she left him, a familiar vision of Parrish walking out of the flames, Lydia's ears and nose beginning to bleed from her screams as she predicted all of their deaths and the most heartbreaking on of all was Stiles laying as still as outside of his upside down jeep that had been obviously been in some kind of crash that made her think that her wound on her side was related

" no no I can't, please don't make me.." she said shaking her head trying to clear her head of the images of Stiles laying there looking as though something very bad had happened to him as she felt the tears beginning to pour out as she closed her shut in an attempt to make him stop doing this to her

" thats ok, there's other ways to get the details. I'm aware you know all too well what this is, its a special drill used for trephination which is the medical art of drilling into the skull. Let me show you" he said knowing all about her time in the basement where another patient was found unconscious holding a trephination drill as were the pictures of Eichen house's previous failed attempts at curing mental health as she began to scream causing her to be pulled out her vision about back with Scott outside of their school

" ok you defiantly have some explaining to do!" he said gesturing the fact she was actually breathless from the loud scream that seeping into her everyday life as she was leaving her vision as well as the drawings she had created from her vision that wasn't aware she had actually been doing as she tried not to show how scared she was


	2. Chapter 2: parasomnia

hey guys so here is episode 2 for you, I've tried to shorten this chapter since the last one was so so long which I partly blame the fact I'm using my computer and not my iPad so yeah. Like always I've changed a few things so hopefully you still like it and thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up. you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

chapter 2: Parasomnia

After Aylee had come out of her vision of her being back in Eichen only this time on the supernatural sixth floor being questioned and somewhat tortured by Dr. Valark or as he called trephination, Scott had insisted that she tell everything that had been going on with her powers lately like the fact she had been been having disturbing visions of her being back in Eichen house. Aylee decided not to hold back on the details as she knew that he would be able to tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth, so she told him in her last vision she had flashes of the things that had happened to their friends as well as some the events that led to being back in the nuthouse as she so fondly called it. Once they got home Aylee got changed into a lime green t-shirt, blue floral shorts, a blue hoodie, white converse so that she could go for a run after drawing what she had seen in her visions. She had placed her hair into a braid so that it wouldn't get in her way while she was running, she wore light eye makeup and pink natural coloured lipstick. However Scott had other plans for her as he was waiting for by the door in their house with his motorbike keys in had as he told her that they were going to see Deaton where she liked it or not so that he could check her out as well as check out the claws from the beta which how Aylee ended up the vets table as Deaton checked her vitals

" so you say that you had a vision within a vision? how and when did this start?" he asked her as she pulled her t-shirt down as she jumped pff the table as she took a sip from the cup of herbal remedy that Deaton had made for her when he saw that she was weakened from the effects her peers were having on her

" at first it was just pain but like distant pain as if it wasn't really mine, then it was the visions and then the pain plus the vision. it feels different though like I'm being pulled into them by someone else" she said knowing that going into vision never really hurt before like they did recently

" another changes with your powers?" he asked truing to work out what was going on with her powers and why they were beginning to change or do what it was they were doing now

" a little, when I touched that guy that was attacking Scott tonight I wasn't in control of what I saw so I saw more than I wanted which drained me more than it should have I guessed" she said knowing that she shouldn't have been dependent on other people after being attacked like she was

" what did you see?" Scott asked realising that was the first time that she had mentioned getting a vision for the goo covered beta that had attacked him in order to steal his true alpha powers

" at first I saw him stabbing in you in the stomach with his claw things but then it jumped like there was something more important for me to see" she said remembering how her focus was pulled in a different directions as she caught sight of his future that was unknown to him

" which was?" Scott asked wondering what had been so important for her to see that her powers would take over and show it to her as she looked down at her nails as she tried to keep the horror from her face

" he was surrounded by men in masks as he asked for more power so that he could try again but they said that he was meant to remove the obstacles meaning you and then they stabbed him with a sword" she said in a low voice as she showed them the drawing of that particular visions, they saw how detailed she had made it and showed them one of the masked men

" this is the same beta werewolf that wore these? are you sure this guys was a werewolf? as far as I can tell these are talons, in fact the talons of a harpy eagle which is one of the largest known birds of prey" he told them as he looked at the talons underneath a magnifying lens as he examined them to determine where or not they had supernatural properties in them

" how does a werewolf get talons?" he asked as Aylee tried to get closer to them as she jumped off the table she was on so that she could look at them on the other side of where Deaton and Scott where as

" I'm more interested in how these talons could somehow transfer power, the only werewolf that should be able to do that is a beta of your own making" he said as Aylee suddenly remember some of the details that Scott and her had forgotten to mention with everything else they needed to talk to him about

" someone like Liam you mean? would a beta that Scott let into his pack be able to take his powers as well as?" she asked thinking about Theo as Scott gave her a pointed look that warned her that he didn't like fact she was also becoming suspicion of him

" I would normally say no but now I'm wondering if the rules to our supernatural world aren't as rigid as I once thought or maybe someone os trying to change them?" Deaton said looking Aylee as Scott followed his glaze wondering what he was thinking

" well its not me if that what your thinking but I could touch the talons and try to get a vision from them?" she offered thinking that it might be help them learn more about who they were dealing with rather than finding out later when it was too late

" no I don't think thats a good idea, I'm beginning to wonder if your powers going haywire might have something to do with this unbalance these masked men are creating by bending the rules" he said knowing that if she touched the talons that it cause all sorts of problems like causing her great deals of pain or cause her to lose even more control of them

" so how we do control it? is Aylee going to have visions of these guys creating unbalance in the supernatural world?" Scott asked worried that his sister was going to get hurt because of these guys

" I don't know, its too soon to say I think… Scott, while you're here do you mind checking on that hit and run dog that was brought in this morning? " he said sensing that Aylee had something that she wanted to say to him on his own, he could tell that there was more drawings that she want to show him as they watched him leave

" the visions within my vision they were like flashes, flashes of what happens to everyone close to me and none of them are good…see?" she said showing him the pictures of Scott and Liam fighting,her mom slapping the Sheriff,f, Kira leaving, Parrish walking out of the flames, Lydia's dying from her screams and Stiles in a car crash

" so its true what they say about the future, knowing too much isn't always a good thing" he said pulling her in for a big as he saw the tears fall down her cheeks as she kept her eyes on the one of Stiles who appeared to near to death for her liking as she realised that this was all going to come true like visions usually did

* * *

Aylee tried to hide the fact that she was upset as she went outside to wait for Scott by his motorbike as he drove them both home to get some rest before school the next day. Aylee woke up to a text from the Sheriff asking her to come to the station early before school to do a sketch on a suspect since it was easier to get Aylee to do it rather getting a sketch artist for the city to do it and another from Stiles telling her that he would pick her up for school after he went to the station. Aylee wore a white lace tank top, red floral skirt, a denim jacket with detailing on the shoulders and brown ankle boots. She wore her hair its natural curl state as she ran her hands through her hair with anti fizz spray to calm her curls down then placed a red hat with black ribbon around it, she wore eyeliner on her top and wore dark red velvet lipstick. Aylee grabbed her brown leather rucksack that was filled with her new school books and accessories before writing a note to Scott and her to let them know where she was before getting on her bike and riding it to the station. While she was sketching the person that the witness was describing when she heard the sound voice her boyfriend, she quickly finished the sketch and giving it to the officer in charge before heading into the sheriff's office as she caught the end of what Stiles was saying

" I know his family left town around the time Theo was nine or ten and his sister got in an accident when he was eight-" he said before his dad cut him off as Aylee gave him a look that told him this was going a step to far with the whole Theo thing since they still didn't know if they were right to be weary of him yet

" please go to school and take Aylee with you" he said knowing that she was going to giving him the lecture that he deeply needed when they got into his jeep on the way to school since she rarely let him away with anything

" dad, this kid is a werewolf!" he said as if that justified him being suspicion of this guy, if that was the case then everyone in Beacon Hills would be suspicion of everyone else since it was pack full of the weird and supernatural on some form or another

" Stiles, that doesn't really mean anything" she said trying to make him see how flawed his reasoning was with his father and her being who they were and what they knew about the supernatural world

" you're best friend is a werewolf, you're dating a seer, I still don't know what Kira is supposed to be. When the flying monkeys come soaring into the station then you will have my undivided attention until then go to school" he said tired from his son's endless efforts as a amateur detective, his current mood was one that only Stiles could out him in so early in the morning

" he has a point and Kira is a thunder kitsune which basically means she's like a fox and can control or manipulate electricity, no one is totally sure what she is just yet" she said to clear some of the facts for him as she realised that Kira like her was still trying to figure her supernatural side out

" what did you do?" Stiles said looking at his dad as he sudden realised that there was something different about him as Aylee tried to work what he was seeing that she wasn't as they both gave him a weird look

" what do you mean what did I do?" he asked wondering what his son was seeing that him and Aylee wasn't, he suddenly realised that his son's detective head and eye were tightly on him as he was beginning to see a mystery in everything

" something is different about you" he said taking a good look at his dad to see that he was wearing the same shoes that he was alway wore with his normal sheriffs uniform and there was nothing obvious about his outward appearance that was tipping him off immediately

" what are you talking about? Aylee, can you oh I don't know rein him in a little?" he said looking to his son's girlfriend for some help in getting his son of his trail so that he could at least start his senior year in the right way rather than being on the warpath with the new beta in town or whoever he thought the threat was

" hey he's your son, I actually have less control over him than you would think which is why I am always with him when he's get caught doing something he shouldn't be" she said knowing that she usually just went along with his weird unproven theories and plans since it was easier than getting him to stop, once he caught onto something being off about something or someone than he wouldn't stop till he was proven right

" what is it? what's different?" he ask in a low voice more to himself than to anyone else in the room as he closer to his dad and began to sniff to see if it was that he was wearing some new deodorant or some new cologne but still came up empty on what it was that was different about his dad

" Stiles! stop being so weird" she said at the same time that his dad shouted at him as she realised that this might take a while as she sat down on the chair behind him as she was began to notice that they had gotten way off track from what they originally talking about

" for the love of god! Stiles just go to school, please Aylee I'm begging you ok? drag him there if you need to" he said looking past his son to look at her causing her to laugh as she realised that the two Stilinski weren't that different after all, Stiles was a tad weirder but he was just younger version of him

" I will go if you promise to do a full background check on the Raekens" he said making his dad an offer that seemed to make both of them happy since they both got what they wanted from the other, Stiles got his information and his dad got him out of his hair

" no just because I am the only law enforcement officer hat knows about anything of this, doesn't make it my responsibility every time you leave a minor suspicion about someone" he said getting more and more annoyed at him when Aylee suddenly got in between them as she got an idea about a solution that would suit them both

" can I just you know butt here and point out that you're not the only lay enforcement officer that knows about the supernatural quirks of this little town of ours? one of your officers is in fact weird and supernatural himself" she said gesturing to Parrish who was sitting by his desk doing something on his computer who they could all see from the sheriff's door as they both shared a look to agreed to suggestion

* * *

After the Sheriff called on Parrish and got him to run a full background check on Theo and his family with the promise that he would call Stiles as soon as he was finished before ordering the two teenagers in his office to go to school before they were late for their first day of senior year. They had some small talk on the way to school as well as played the radio so that he could hear Aylee sing along to whatever song was that she liked like the OneRepublic song 'Counting Stars' that she really liked since she rarely sang anywhere else. As soon as the got to school Parrish phone Stiles with the results from the background check that he had ran from which made Aylee finally speak her opinions on the mater when she had been so quiet and reserved about it so far as they walked up the stairs from the carpark where he parked the jeep as he told her what Parrish had just told him

" so you ran a background check on Theo and his family and all you found was a speeding ticket?" she asked double checking that she had all the facts so far as she thought that he still didn't have the evidence he needed to prove to everyone that he was right about his feeling about this new kid invading their lives

"a speeding ticket signed by Theo's dad" he said being clearer on the details in a way that made Aylee feel like he was planning to read more into this speeding ticket then she was or that he was seeing something that she clearly wasn't

" which means what? that he's not that great a driver? that isn't a crime yet and if it were then I would be guilty of that" she said knowing that she wasn't the wordless best driver and was known to speed the few times that she had driven his jeep with his supervision

" no, you're missing the point… who speeds? people trying to get away from something" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as she tried to hold back her amused glare since she knew that he would be less than pleased with its appearance

"right ok and how many tickets do you have?" she asked him since she knew that Stiles as well as the rest of the members of their group had more than enough reasons to speed after the amount of things that they had been trying to run from over the years since Scott being turned, although Stiles was mostly the one driving them around

" none" he said as if that proved everything when she gave him a half stern look that told him that she wasn't buying it when she realised the error in her previous sentence so she decided to amend it

"how many would you have if your dad didn't get you out of them?" she said with a knowing look since she had temporary forgot the small perks he got as the Sheriff's son like the fact he had walked away from things that would have placed other people in jail or under charges like when he had been there when Isaac escaped jail and left behind an unconscious officer who was actually a hunter

" 17" he said thinking that he might have missed a ticket or two but he knew what she was getting at with her questions as she considered everything that they about Theo so far which she realised wasn't a lot from her point of view as being a fairly newish person to Beacon Hills

" I don't know Stiles… I mean I see why you're worried he's really hot and he's got like great hair, prefect body! now that I think about it, you should defiantly feel threatened by him" she said in a really serious as though she were considered how hot he was compared to Stiles as he saw the same look on her face that she usually got when she looked at him

" thank you cause I do now…more than ever!" he said with a mild panic at the end of his sentence as he suddenly wondered if he should be worried about his relationship with Aylee as he thought back on the brief interaction between him and her when he helped her up after she had been thrown by the guy that attacked Scott

"I'm kidding when it comes to us, we're better than good ok? do you want me to do my thing and find out more about him?" she said choosing her words carefully since she thought that the phrase 'touching him' might spark some more jealous in him as she offered her help

" maybe I might take you up on that if I don't get anywhere on my own. I have a plan and there are steps to doing this right like we get the story, verify the facts then find the piece that doesn't fit and we catch him in the act. Thats how we get him " he said knowing that her way of getting information was just as effects as his way was if not more since there was no way to hide the truth from a seer

" tell me again why are you so suspicion of this guy? I mean I know why I have my doubts about because fragments of memories that I saw from him but why are you?" she said wondering whether or not she should be trusting her powers when they going haywire again as she looked at Theo who was now waving at them as he said goodbye to his mom

" because I remember Theo from 4th grade and thats not Theo" he said knowing that there was something about this kid that didn't sit well with him, there was no part of him that reminded him of how Theo was back then or how he looked back then

" well then like you said if its not him then we find out one way or another" she said gently touching his arm to comfort him before slipping her hand into his as he gently moved their intertwined hands to his mouth as he kissed the back of her hand as he walked her to their home room

* * *

Aylee and Stiles separated ways as he went to his first class of the day she headed to her which was AP chemistry since she knew that it was a subject that she liked plus it would look on her college applications if she had a good balance between artistic interests and subjects and the academic ones thats she was taking plus she knew it would please her uncle Killian since he was a chemistry teacher. Her teacher had soon began to try and spook the students who were either looking for an easy class or that weren't right for the class but she had tried to stick to her own since she knew that she was well prepared for all of her classes. After a few more classes she felt as though her mind was mildly numbed by the overwhelming feeling that she was way over her head with the amount of A.P classes she was taking this year to up her grades so that she had good chance to get into the colleges of her choosing as she walked into the courtyard to gather her thoughts as she caught sight of someone familiar sitting on the steps. She decided to sit next to Scott who looked as terrified as she was about it all as he sat there with his school books and works on his legs while she placed her books next to her along with her bag as she leaned her head on his shoulder

" is senior year starting to look as daunting to you as it is me or am I just stupider than I thought I was?" she said already exhausted with her first day of school and it wasn't even lunchtime yet as she closed her eyes as Scott chuckled at her comment

" if you're stupid then I have no hope of passing my classes this year, my biology teacher is already talking about a test to see if we belong in that class or not" he said worried that he was going to be kicked out of his A.P biology class that he needed to get into one of the top colleges for biology and for future vets

" thanks, you know I figured that I had something to prove this year to myself more than anyone else that I was smart and that I deserve the life I have as well as the future I want" she said shaking her head as she considered that it might be possible to do with whatever supernatural drama she was about to be dragged into

" hey you do deserve all of that and more ok? stop thinking that you don't because you think that somehow the Hale part of you is going to ruin it" he said knowing that she was still thinking that she deserved everything bad that might happen to her because of who her father was

"yeah I know I'm a McCall now so why do you say about us McCall siblings doing some studying together? I'll help you with your bio test if you help me with my chem test coming up?" she proposed thinking that they could help the other out, she knew their mom like it when they helped out each other like that

" sounds like a plan sis and if you need a model for you A.P art class…" he said making gestures with his eyebrows that he knew would make her laugh and cheer up a little which it did

" then I'll ask Stiles" she said knowing that she needed to talk to him about this whole Theo thing if it got as out of control as she had a feeling it would

" talking about Stiles, should I be worried about him and Theo?" he asked her knowing that she would know about this things Stile had against him then anyone else would since she knew Stiles inside and out

" why don't you ask him yourself? I don't even need our bond to tell that he is up to something and we both know that can't be good" she said giving him a look as they watched him spot them as he ran towards them

" hey you two! you're both coming with me" he said in a hurried and anxious way as they both exchanged a look as Aylee placed her bag on her back as she grabbed her books and placed them on her knee to be ready to go wherever it is they were going

" we have a free period" Scott said thinking that they could probably use it to start their double study session they had planned, although he knew that he could always study with Kira

" I know me too and so does Theo Raeken" he said as they began to head into the direction of where he knew Theo was after looking for him for a while after he went to find the other members of his favourite trio

* * *

The Three of them had eventually found Theo in the Library studying from something after Aylee went to her locker so that she and Scott could both put their books away in there after placing the ones she needed for her next class in her bag as well as put her denim jacket in there too. They had all agree that they should head to locker room to talk since it would be deserted as Coach has a class and they knew no one would wonder in and interrupt them. Once they were in the locker room they asked to hear his story about becoming a werewolf

" I was skating in an unused pool and I'm not that great of a skater but I guess I was feeling pretty determined cause I completely lost track of time and only realised it was night when the garden lights went on. On my last try I went down really hard and when I was recovering from the hit I realised that I never heard the board come back down. He came at me so fast that I barely had a chance to turn around before he bit me…right here" Theo said as he pointed to his right side just below his ribcage as he stood facing Scott while Stiles stood with his back leaning on the lockers with Aylee between them

"well it wasn't an accident, he wanted to turn you" Scott said after hearing about how he was turned they all knew that the alpha who turned him had been waiting for him as he obviously saw something in him that would make him a good beta

" right so why aren't you part of his pact then? why didn't he come back for you?" Stiles said untactful causing Scott and Aylee to turn to him and give him a look, although they were both thing the same thing

" because by the time of my next first full moon he was dead" he said looking away from them as Aylee tried to get a sense on his emotions as she suddenly had questions of her own, she could tell that he was still curious about her and what she was

" how did he die?" Aylee asked curious about whether or not it was a human or even werewolf related illness or whether it was the more common killers between werewolves, their own betas who were fed up of being a simple beta and wanted more power

" more importantly how do you know that?" Stiles said wondering how he would learn about the death of his alpha if he never met him or the other members of the pack, he beginning to see holes in everything that he said

" I met another one of his betas, they told me that he was killed by two of his own betas. They were twins" he said knowing from the stories about Scott and the pack of alphas that they would know who they were since they had dealt with them in the past

" of course it was…except according to the twins they killed every member of their pack along with their brute of an alpha" Aylee said in a low voice and slightly dark voice as she thought back on the images she had gotten from both Stiles and Scott where the twins had told them their story of how they become conjoined alphas as well as the visions of them actually killing them that she had gotten from Aidan when he first touched her

" Scott, listen to my pulse…I'm telling you the truth" Theo said looking between Aylee and Scott as he tried to get him to listen to him rather than the mysterious girl with glowing purple eyes who Scott and Stiles seemed to trust more than anyone and who seemed to say the flaws in his story

" or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you lie your ass off" Stiles said moving away from the lockers he was leaning on as he moved closer to the group forming and Aylee since he sensed that she was about to do her part

" why would I lie?" he asked wondering what he though he had to gain from lying to them all, to Theo it seemed clear that he had nothing to lose but everything to gain from telling them the truth

" maybe you're not who you say you are?" Stiles said offering him a way to get out of this if that was the truth, since he was still holding on the feeling he had that this wasn't the same Theo that he knew in 4th grade

" theres one way to know for sure, you might be able to steady your heart rate but you can't hide the truth from me…give me your hand" Aylee said stepping forward as she stretched her hand out for him to place his on top, although she could see him hesitant since he still didn't know what she was

" why? what are you going to do?" he asked wondering if she was going to torture the truth out of him with whatever unknown powers she had that he was still to learn about as he saw the other two boys exchange a look

" I promise that it won't hurt….unless you fight me" she said with an warning tone as she saw Scott giving her a hesitant to look since he was worried about her powers going out of control again like they had yesterday at the senior scribe event as Theo placed his hand on top of his as she saw a flashes of memory that confirmed his story as well as who he was before she saw one more image as he abruptly cut the connection off

" what are you?…ummm I better get to class, you guys aren't the ones I need to make a good impression on" he asked again as he saw her seer purple eyes as he pulled his hand away from hers as she stumbled back trying to recovery from what she had saw as she looked at him with a hard and cold expression as he left

" he's telling the truth about him being turned and who he is as far as I can tell but there is something else… he's hiding something, I began to get an image of something dark when he broke the connection" she said trying to let them that she thought he had deliberately the connection to stop her from finding out his secrets

" seriously, you two! we need to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes" Scott said to them as Aylee took a seat to rest for a moment as Scott continued to defend Theo, thinking that there could a lot of reasons for seeing a wolf in his memories

" not this time! alright, I'm right there is something off about him and Aylee just proved it right now" he said gesturing to his girlfriend who had yet to be proven wrong as she got up and joined them as they headed out of the locker room

" yeah but she also said that he was telling the truth, Aylee is the psychic not you" Scott said to Stiles before leaving them both still in the locker room as Aylee realised what he had just called her

"I am not a psychic! geez I'm not crazy when I say that seers and psychic are not the same thing" she said to Stiles, annoyed that people were still calling her a psychic despite her many objects to being called a psychic since it made her powers sound fake

* * *

Later in that afternoon Stiles ran into the library where Kira, Scott and Aylee were all studying for their new classes since they all had another free period together. Aylee could tell that Stiles still hadn't let the whole Theo thing go yet since he was sending through all sorts of mixed emotions through their bond like suspicion, anxiety and most of all a sense of victory as she looked over to Scott as a look of warning to him that he was going to carry on with his false trail and case he had against Theo as he placed two forms on the table in from of them

" so you found something?" Scott said wondering if this was real evidence or only evidence that prove he was guilty in the eyes of Stiles as he still wasn't totally taking his accusations against Theo seriously yet

" another signature, this is Theo's dad's signature from the speeding ticket eight years ago and this is his dad's signature on a transfer form a few days ago" he said pointing to the signature as they all huddled around them to see where he was going with this

" how did you get his transfer form?" Kira asked as it suddenly occurred to her that those types of documentation was kept locked up in a student's personal file in the administrations office, something she knew from her own transfer

" did you break into the administrations office? or did you get Ay to do it?" he said giving his sister an accusatory look since he knew that he wasn't Stiles's partner in crime then she was as he seemed to get them involved in things that were either illegal or just stupid

" if he did break into the admin office then he did it on his own and without telling me" she said holding her hands up as if to surrender as she gave him a pointed look that told him that they already knew he did

" no I didn't break into the admin office, ok I might have broke into the admin office. can we just focus on the signatures? they're different" he said pointing back to the form as he tried to get them to focus on them as they started to examine the two signatures

" I guess they are sorta different but isn't that to be expected after eight years?" she asked thinking that her writing had defiantly changed over the course of eight years so it was only fair to assume that Theo's dad's might have as well

" they're completely different, come on look… the garlands don't know even match and the structure is completely different and this is a perfect example of the criminal tremor" he said pointing to the different parts of the signatures that he didn't think matched each other

"so now Theo's parents aren't his parents?" Kira asked trying to be clear on his latest accusation concerning Theo and his family, as she looked to Scott and Aylee to see whether or not they were concerned of this latest investigation of his

" someone isn't someone and when I find out who that someone is then someone is in big trouble" he said not noticing the looks Aylee was giving him as she tried to make sense of his sentence as she tried to work out what was driving him to be like this

" but no one's done anything wrong" Scott said pointing out that they had no real reason to worry about Theo's sudden reappearance or his parents since they usually waited till someone had caused trouble before looking into people closely like this

" yet! if Theo's parents are serial killers then we shouldn't him right?" he said knowing that they would all agree with him then if he had proof to show they were serial killers as he forgot who was sitting at the trouble as the amused look left Aylee's face

"my parents are Peter Hale and Katrina Geogieva, an actually serial killer as well as generally bad guy and a witch who faked her own death and is hidden from god knows what. does that mean I shouldn't be trusted?" she said in a hard and cold voice as she began to pack her things away since she officially didn't like his new line argument of judging someone on their parents

" I didn't mean… that's not sam…you know? I'll just figure this out myself, I don't need you or you or you… I don't need anyone!" he said giving up on exampling that he didn't mean it like that as he grabbed the forms before leaving the library looking a little more crazed than normal

" one day of normal schooling is all ask for, really!" she said grabbing her bag before leaving the library a little more anger than she had been when she went inside to study as she headed to the one place she knew would comfort her

* * *

After school Scott had given Aylee a ride home since her bike was at the station from the morning before and Stiles had texted her to let her know that he had already left to figure out somethings. When they got home she found a note from their mom saying that she was on a late shift so she left some dinner in the fridge for them after restocking it once she noticed the night before it was empty so Scott quickly whipped them something up as he didn't trust Aylee's limited cooking abilities. Once they had something to eat, they sat on Scott's bedroom floor in front of his door with their various school books spread out around them as they studied for a while before eventually taking a break

" did you ever work out that feeling or image you were beginning to get from Theo?" Scott asked her as he handing her a glass of apple juice as he returned his bedroom to see Aylee leaning against his bed as she checked her phone for message from Stiles

" no, I'm not sure if it evens from him or something he felt at the moment in the memory or my less favourite theory is that its part of something bigger like whatever is happening" she said knowing that she defiantly had her own theories about Theo that had deeper roots than two completely different signatures on some forms

" is this about whats going on with your powers lately? I mean them going haywire" he said sitting next to her as he wondered how scary it must be to get vision of things but not know the meaning behind them or what had happened to lead up them

" maybe, I mean I'm unsure of them anyway but this just adds to it and the fact that I worry about whether or not I am as powerful as people have always I am or will be I guess" she said remembering the reason why Derek's mom wanted to kill her when she was born as she saw her as a threat due to some prophecies

" I'm pretty that when these masked men are ready then they will make themselves known, I don't think they're aware of the connection between you and them" he said thinking about the men from her vision the goo covered beta that attacked him being killed

" thats if they are the ones that are responsible for me being back in Eichen house, we both know that could happen for so many reasons" she said thinking about her previous stay at Eichen house, although thankfully she had stayed on a normal floor

"like you relapsing? Mom wouldn't put in that place again and for all we know it could be part of a plan of ours" he said trying o reassure her as she began to think about the different images she had gotten of how all their friends end up as she confessed to herself that it wasn't part of some plan as she started to pull the familiar feeling of a incoming vision as her eyes flashed purple

" maybe…oh god, you are so not going to like what I just saw….Stiles and Liam are the woods following Theo after watching his house for hours" she said getting up as he began to groan at his rogue pack members as she began to put her boots on as she grabbed her jacket while he grabbed his helmets and keys

* * *

Once they had gotten to the opening into the woods they saw Stiles's parked jeep and had decided to wait by Scott's bike rather than get lost in the woods since this way they knew that they would defiantly bump into Stiles and Liam as they suddenly heard the crunching of footsteps and the rustling of hedges. Liam and Stiles came into sight as he groaned at the sight of Aylee and Scott waiting for him with less than impressed looks as he knew that they would demand an answer sooner or later, if Aylee didn't decide to find out for her own by tapping into their memories. Although judging from Scott's face he already knew what had happened between them and Theo

" find anything?" he asked Stiles interested in hearing whether or not his feeling for being suspicion of Theo was justified yet after all the digging and following he had done all rather than enjoyed the first day of senior year as he shook his head

" I fell in a hole" Liam said trying to defuse some of the tension between them all, especially between Scott and Stiles as Aylee gave him a small smile as a thank you for his efforts

" it was the bridge where his sister died wasn't it?" Scott said remembering hearing the stories from his mom and the other adult talking about what happened to the Raeken girl in the woods one night

" oh god, seriously? don't you think that you're taking this a little far now?" she asked wondering when he was going to stop but knew him better than since she knew he wouldn't stop till he found what he was looking for as she tried to control her emotions through their bond as she was slipping into his

"yes it was, very embarrassing so we're gonna leave now…son of a- Liam, get in the car and turn the ingestion when I say" he said getting into his car to discover that his beloved car was once again having trouble starting again as he got to fix it

" Stiles" Scott said calmly but in a way that told them both that the three of them had to talk about this as Stiles continued to play around with the car as he tried to work out what was wrong with it

" I'll be with you in a sec…Try it..urghh!" he said after tweaking a few parts of the car before Liam turned the ingestion to discover that it still wasn't starting as Scott looked to Aylee for help

" Stiles…" she said gently as she went to place her hand on his to show him that they weren't going to go away before he moved his hand away to prevent her from touching him as he saw the flash of hurt on her face as he began to regret it

" yeah ok, we followed him out there so what do you want me to say? that I'm a stalker, that I'm crazy, that I'm totally paranoid… None of this new information, in fact its why you love me" he said the last part to Aylee as she looked down to her shoes, trying not to think about the hurt and emotion that was coming off him

" true but sometimes we need concrete evidence before we start to suspect someone, thats way we always done things" she said knowing that she couldn't deny that she loved him because of those little quirks of his that made him so uniquely Stiles

" you're not even going to at least try and give him the benefit of the doubt?" Scott asked him as he decided to take a different approach from Aylee, his was more disappointed and oozed disapproval

" I've given Theo the benefit of the doubt, I've given a lot of benefit to a lot people" he said thinking back on all the people they had decided to blindly trust who turned out to be the bad guy which had always came back to bite them

" like Derek? Kira? Liam?" Scott asked pointing out the fact that he had doubted all of them at one point despite them later proving that they were not their side ash eventually became part of their group

" I was right about Peter, try it again….and you know what I bet you still think there's something about him that can be saved" Stiles said noticing how Aylee flinched at the mention of her father before his car failed to start again while he thought of another line of argument to throw back at Scott

"maybe" he said looking at Aylee as a familiar thought came back to about how there must some good in Peter if he was able to have a daughter as good as her despite that he didn't actually raise her but he remember how they were together before everything had happened between them

" Scott… I'm his daughter and even I don't think that, there is nothing about him that is even remotely good and there is no way we are helping him in any form" she said firmly knowing that there was no way that she would ever help out of that place since where she felt he belong as it made sure he couldn't hurt anyone else

" Ay….why can't you trust anyone, Stiles?" he said warning her not to make matters worse before asking his best friend the one thing that had been on his mind all day throughout his accusations and suspicions

" Because you trust everyone!" he shouted before punching the different parts of his car under the hood in frustration as Aylee clasped her hands around her mouth to stop from shouting out in shock as she stepped forward to check his hand out

" are you ok?" she asked as she took his hand in her, although this time he didn't try to move it away from her as she could begin to see a bruise forming around the affected area on his hand as she suddenly wishing for x-ray vision

" I'm fine, Ay…really!" he said trying to convince her that he was fine, suddenly feel bad for pulling away from her earlier as well as snapping at her and Scott. Although in his eyes Scott kind of deserved where as she didn't

" are you sure? because you could have broken it" Aylee said as she began to make a mental list of the things she should do like call her mom and his dad as well as a repairman for Stiles's poor jeep

" let me see it" Scott said taking his hand out Aylee's as he placed both of around it as suddenly the black veins appeared around Scott's hand showing that he was taking Stiles's pain away as well as healing the hand that was probably broken if not for him as the jeep suddenly began to start

"Scott, why don't you take Liam home on your bike and I'll make sure that Stiles is ok?" she said subtly telling him to leave them alone so that she could deal with whatever was going on with Stiles since her way was much better than his and usually got better results

* * *

Later that once they had gotten back to Stiles's place, Aylee had tried her hardest to get him to talk about what happened before with him and Scott before eventually giving up on it and deciding that maybe distraction was the key. However once they got into his room he began to pull out his mystery broad that had long been cleared of their last mystery as he started to write out everything he had found out about Theo yet as Aylee seriously began to worry about him as she discretely watched from her place on his bed as she read her book. Soon her thoughts and Stiles's focus was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Sheriff who was standing by his doorframe

" usually we wait till they do something wrong before we declare them guilty" he said echoing their previous thoughts and attempts to get him to stop this investigation into Theo but no matter what they said or did he still felt that he was right

" I've been trying and failing all day with him" she said in a voice that told both males that she was officially giving up with him, although Stiles knew that whenever she gave up on talking him out of things it usually meant she was joining him

" he is guilty… of something" he said trying to convince them again before getting frustrated that he still didn't know what that something was yet since he felt that he was on the right track with this whole signature thing

" accusations require proof and proof always trumpets instinct, it has to" he said knowing that it was a similar speech he gave to all of the new officers that came into the station thinking that every civilian was up to no job simply because of their gut feeling

" I know dad, except its not just my gut… Aylee saw something or felt something when she touched him" he said looking at her for support as she gently nodded as placed the book but on the bedside table as she placed herself into a comfortable position

" he's right I did but thats not exactly proof and we both know it, all it does is put me on your side till we work out whatever that thing is" she said knowing that she deny the feeling that whatever Theo stopped her from seeing was something bad or at least a secret he wanted to kept hidden which gave her enough reason to want to learn it

" not you too, both of let it go and get some sleep" he said assuming that Aylee was staying the night like she often did if not then Stile usually stayed at her place, he and Melissa had decided long ago to let them as long as they were being safe

" hey dad, I got it the something different…I know what it is, you're not wearing your wedding ring anymore" he said stepping closer to his dad as Aylee suddenly worked what the big thing was going on with him when she connected to their previous talks

" if you're really sure this kid is guilty then all you have to do is wait, if he's really guilty then he'll make a mistake. They always make a mistake" he said returning both of their focus back onto Theo before he gave them a small smile before leaving them alone to talk it out

"you know I get what you're doing here, you're afraid that everything is changing to much right? with us being in our senior year, your dad moving on and now Theo's arrival has served as the perfect distraction to stop you from dealing with it all" she said getting up from her place on the bed as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned her head on his back

" maybe but everything is changing and I know they have too, I just don't get why it all has to change at once you know and I am right about this kid" he said knowing that she might begin to say that he worried about Theo being around changing things between him and Scott

" I know you are, Stiles if you say that your gut is telling that something doesn't add up with Theo then I believe you" she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world but she knew that after a whole day of trying to deny it wasn't an easy thing to ignore

"just like that?" he said turning around so that he could see her face as he wrapped his around her as he thought once again how lucky he was that he had her in his life since she had always felt like a missing piece of him whenever they were apart

"how many times have you been right about someone being up to something when there was no proof other than your feeling and everyone said there was nothing to worry about?" she asked him causing them both to think about Matt, Peter, the alphas, even Lydia being supernatural

" true and there is also your gut feeling that telling you the same right?" he said knowing that something had bugging her all day, at first he thought it was school and then Theo since she still hadn't told him about her powers or her visions from the night before

" something in me is warning that he is not what he seems but I don't know what so trust your gut before mine…. I love you Stiles and I trust you completely" she said before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss as she thought about him in the car crash, feeling the need to be close to him

" I know I love you too, Ay" he said returning her kiss as he began to deepen it as he led her over to the bed where they both lay still kissing, they didn't want to go any further as they continued to explore each other's months as Stiles threw her hat off so that he could run her hands through it as she suddenly pulled away in pain as she sat up clutching her head as she softly grunted in pain

" ahhhh! someone is in pain like as if their whole body is on fire… or transforming…its them, the masked men!" she said recognising the pain from Scott's memories of turning from a bite as she telling Stiles bits of her broken vision as she see the masked men injecting someone before hearing a werewolf like roar in her head


	3. Chapter 3: dreamcatchers

hey guys so here is episode 3 for you, I feel like I've added more of my spin on it since its hard to predict whats going to happen so I've decided to just do what I felt the story needed which might be different from how the show play it all out so I hope you like it anyway. Updates will now hopefully be weekly unless something happens and in that case it won't be long till its up. thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up. you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

chapter 3: dreamcatchers

Once Aylee had recovered for her very painful vision of someone being injected with something into their neck before transforming in to a werewolf and accidentally calling out about the masked men she had been seeing lately in her visions, she was able to calm Stiles down by telling him that she had slipped into someone else's mind like she had done once with Scott and gotten a vision of them being injected with something but was unsure what. Aylee was able to distract him from asking anymore questions about her vision or the masked men by telling him about how her visions and other powers had being going a little haywire slightly as well as that they were in hyper drive lately as a way of explaining what had happen to her. Things between them all seemed to relax as Stiles stopped showing the others how suspicious of Theo and only confined with Aylee who had decided to help in anyway she could. He had even began to accept that his dad was moving on with his life as he dealt with the news that he was being dating again which why he had insisted to pick Aylee up after her shift at the station where his dad was getting ready for his date while the three of them helped him as well as questioned him on who his date was. Aylee wore a black dress that had a leather skirt but a jersey top,a brown chunky belt, black patterned tights, black knee high boots, a dark orange cardigan. She wore her hair down in long think ombre curls with a simple braid going around her hair that was pinned in place at the back of her head, she wore dark smoky eye make up and a dark pink lip gloss.

" ahh… I should have gotten a haircut" the Sheriff said as he ran his hand through his hair trying to calm whatever state he though it was as Aylee grabbed the hairbrush that was in her bag as she handed it to him before taking over to finish it in a better way

" someone of your age should be happy they still have hair to cut" Stiles said unhelpfully as his dad gave him a dirty look as Scott stood watching the whole thing amused that it was happening to anyone but his mom, although he knew how Stiles felt

" well I think that you great" Scott said trying to encourage the Sheriff who seemed to more than a little bit nervous as he gave a welcoming smile as Aylee gave him the once over to make sure she was totally happy with her choices as she had helped him pick out he right clothes

" yeah me too, that shirt looks much better than the other one" she said with a warm smile since she could feel how nervous he was about dating for the first time in years after waiting so long after his wife died

" thank you son and daughter I should have had…what hell am I doing? this is a terrible idea" he said as he began to pull of the tie that Aylee had long put on him as she gave him a look before she began to slap away his hands from the tie

" hey I didn't not spend ten minutes fixing that tie for you to take it off…again, Stiles… help" she said whispering that last word as she turned to her boyfriend was more than a little impressed that she felt comfortable enough to stand up to his dad

" dad, its one date! the towns of Beacon Hills won't implode while you're out with one woman…or man?" he said trailing off the end as he realised that he didn't actually known anything about his dad's date or his dating preferences since he had only ever seen him with his mom before she had died

" its a woman! actually she's a very beautiful" he said after considering how beautiful she was when he though about her and still wondered how he had been able to convince her to say yes when he asked her, not that it took too long

" what beautiful woman by the way?" Stiles asked in the hopes that his dad might be lost in his thoughts to let her name slip or even the smallest detail about her since he had been shutting him down every time he had asked him about it so far

" none of your business and that goes for you two too" he said gesturing to where Scott and Aylee were standing a small distance from them as Scott gave him an innocent look while Aylee gave him a slightly more guilty look

"well I umm… already kinda know who your date is" she said in a small voice as she tried to think of the right way to know that she already knew that he was going on a date with Lydia's mom which made her laugh since it seemed that father and son had the same taste in women since Stiles had once had a huge crush on Lydia

" wait what? Aylee knows before I do? I wanna know" Stiles said with a shocked voice before narrowing his eyes at his father suspicional as he tried to look at for any clues that Aylee might have picked up on that he didn't

" how do you know?" the Sheriff asked knowing that he hadn't told the young female in his office, although he knew it would be easier for her to find out since she spend a long time in the station and his office doing paperwork for him as part of her job

" magic touch remember? I didn't mean too but when I touched your hand while fixing your cuffs I saw you asking her out" she said innocently since she had ever little control of the vision she got lately and just braced herself for whatever came

" Stilinski!..Stilinski!" they heard someone calling from outside of the office as the Sheriff left the office to see what was going on as well as who was calling on him, although he was pretty sure he knew just for the loud shout he had heard

"what was that?… please don't say it was…" Aylee said thinking that she already knew who was causing the commotion outside as she remembered who was being transferred that night as the three of them began to follow the Sheriff to see what was going on

" I'm going to kill you!" he said as the four of them huddled outside the office as Stiles pushed Aylee behind him slightly as he began to think instinctively in case anything happen as she placed her hand in his so that he would know she was okay

"Donovan, if you think that shocks me remember it was was well documented in your anger expression inventory. Deputies, escort the prisoner out" he said to Parrish and the female officer helping him take Donovan to the police transfer van outside

" I'm not angry like I'm going to put a brick through your window. I'm angry like I'm gonna find you, I'm going to get a knife and stab you with it till your dead. Then when you look at me and ask why remember this moment because this is why" he said as Aylee clutched Stiles hans harder as he looked to her to see she wasn't scared but was becoming overwhelmed by his anger

"wow…that was awesome, that was great really! Could you give us one more, give us another one, like Christopher Walken this time, you know?…. Its fine, you'll have plenty of time to work on it when you're in a tiny little cell. Just stuck there… forever" he said trying to give Aylee another emotion to focus on rather than the anger in the room as his dad give him a look he knew all too well

" get him out of here!" the sheriff shouted as Donovan tried to struggle against the Deputies's hold so that he could get to the Sheriff and Stiles as pay back for his comments and everything he had against the Sheriff throughout the years

" thank you for that, he was becoming really intense like everything inside of him is so crazily angry" she said as she stretched up to reach him as she kissed him on the cheek as a thankful for giving her something else to focus on

"what the hell is a anger expression inventory?" Scott asked after realising what happened to his sister before remembering the one detail in the exchange that made no sense to him as Stiles and Aylee looked at each other since they both knew

" its a test you take when you apply to be a deputy" Stiles told him as they watched Donovan leave the station as he briefly wondered what would have happened if a guy like him had been allowed to be a deputy

" yeah you fail that and you have no chance of becoming one" she said knowing that she had been the one to file away his failed test result that had everything that had worried the doctor leading the test as they had highlighted a number of concerns

"that guy wanted to be a cop?" Scott asked thinking that he had never met anyone who was less like a cop in his life, he knew that it was probably better this way since he would mostly like cause more trouble with a badge than without

"at least now he's getting the full law enforcement experience….are you ready to leave?" he said turning to Aylee who was still holding his hand as he wondered whether they could go to the movies like they had planned or if she still had work to do

" yeah just give me a minute to grab my stuff and put this paperwork in your dad's desk, I'll meet you two at the jeep" she said giving him one more kiss as she headed to the small receptions desk out in the foyer by the front door as they headed out

Once they got into the car, Stiles figured that he would start the car while they waited for Aylee in case it had its usually problems it had whenever he tried to do anything with it. Scott simply sat back in the passengers seat as he watched his best friend frustratedly try to get the car to work which didn't go unnoticed by Stiles

" its anxiety!" he said out of the blue as he paused his efforts in trying to get the car to start to silence Scott's wandering mind

" what is?" he said confused about what he was talking about since they hadn't spoke since they had left Aylee to get ready to leave as well as to finish the last piece of work she still had to do

" the chemo signals… oh I'm well aware of how you all monitor my emotional state, I do it enough to Aylee to recognise the signs….AHH!" he said knowing that he often watched his girlfriend to see whether or not her powers were making his unbalanced as he violently hit his starring wheel

" are you ok?" he asked him realising that this wasn't the first time that he had his car in frustration over something that would normally be nothing to him, especially when he loved his car so much

" alright… I got this from Braeden a few hours ago, its the first real piece of information we've had on Katrina Geogieva for months" he said handing Scott his phone that was currently displaying the picture that Braeden had sent him

" Katrina Geogieva did this?" he asked since he had always though Aylee's mom was a peaceful witch, although he was happy that Braeden and Derek had found something on their search. Derek had offered to look for her mom while he gained more control of his new evolved powers

" yeah and I'm the one thats been pulling on this thread" he said knowing that he had been the one that had been leading the search into her real mom and had suggested that they should get outside help like from a mercenary like Braeden

"maybe you should stop" he said worried about what else Stiles would find if they kept on digging since the photo in front of him was bad enough, he didn't want to think about what would happen if Katrina Geogieva came to Beacon Hills

" yeah well its not up to me is it? Aylee needs to be the one to decide that" he said not wanting to be the one that denied her the chance to know her real mom as well as the other part of where she came from, just then his car started

"guys we have to go, we need to follow your dad down to a crime scene. I just a got a vision of something attacking that prison transfer van that Donovan was in, it wasn't pretty" Aylee said startling them as she threw her bags into backseat with her

* * *

When they arrived to the crime scene that Aylee spent the journey there drawing in her sketch book that she kept in her bag strictly for visions only, they saw that what Aylee had said was an understatement as the car had huge claw marks on it as did the two victims that were brutally mauled with sharp claws and the lawyer who was killed due to the severity of then wounds on his throat as what it was had clawed away at it. Luckily for them Parrish was the one by the tape so he discreetly let them by as they walked further into the crime scene as they all wondered what could have done that kind go damaged before spotting Stiles's dad waving them over to him

" Guys! Scott you saw this kid Donovan, he wasn't like you right?" he said discreetly asking him whether or not Donovan was a werewolf since it would kinda make sense with his anger issues, he was worried in case anyone else working near by heard them

" I don't think so, Aylee did you pick up anything?" he said asking her whether or not she had gotten any visions from his memories from them as she began to shake her almost immediately

" no I would have had to touch him and I was kinda distracted by the amount of anger he was radiating" she said knowing that the only person she had ever gotten a vision without touching them was Stiles when she first saw him

" if he is then he might know how to hide his scent from you" Stiles said remembering how they had learned that Brett had been able to hide his scent which was something that his alpha Satomi had taught him

" human or otherwise this is kid might have just murdered his lawyer and mortally wounded two officers, we've put an APB out on him but do you think that you could try and catch him faster?" he asked knowing that if there was ever a time to use Scotts heightened senses for good it was now

"I can try" he said knowing that it would be easy to pick a scent for Donovan that would lead him straight to him, he knew that it was way more effective than anything the police could do

"alright, keep this on channel 2… Aylee do you think that you could confirm whoever did this by using that magic touch of yours?" he said knowing that she could be able to tell him who did this long before forensics and the others departments

" I'm not totally sure that it will work with gloves on but I'll give it a go if you don't mind playing lookout, the eyes are a give away" she said knowing that her seer purple eyes were noticeable even in the dark as she took the gloves from the Sheriff

" dad, what if it wasn't Donovan?" Stiles said as he stood in front Aylee to keep her hidden as she was kneeing down to the ground to touch the van since objects often left traces of what had happened to them behind

" I'm guessing you already have a theory?" he asked as he and Aylee began to think that there was only person that Stiles would jump to this soon, especially since he was the new beta in town

" yeah I think I do" he said feeling sure that he already knew who had done this since everything had pointed to it being an attack by a werewolf and he already that two of out three werewolves would never do this, more so since one was with him

" if you say Theo then I will thump you, we talked about discreetly looking into him and not accusing him outright without any…. proof" she said as she began to look around as she suddenly picked up an emotion that was out of place as she spotted Theo above them all as she locked eyes with him

" I think Scott has something, Scott? is that you?" Parrish said walking towards them with Lydia in toll as Aylee broke eye contact with Theo as she continued her search while tuning into the conversation

"yeah I found Donovan, he's completely freaked out and he keeps saying the same name" Scott told them over the radio as Aylee saw Stiles sank back from the group as if hoping that he would finally being proven right

" Theo?" Stiles said to Aylee, hoping that she already knew who Scott was about to say had done it and for the look of her he knew that she did as she stood up and took of her evidence gloves

"no, It was Tracy from school right?" she said that Scott could hear her, she had gotten a vision of what had happened to the lawyer who was also Tracy's dad from the small pool of blood had formed on the ground by the car

"yeah she's right, he's keeps saying Tracy" Scott said confirm what Aylee had just learned as Stiles began to comfort her as he realised what she must have seen as he placed an arm around her and pulled her in close to him

" Tracy who?" the Sheriff asked wondering if anyone them knew her second name as something suddenly dawned on Lydia as she looked to Parrish since he had been the one helping her with the whole night terror thing

" Stewart, Tracy Stewart" Lydia said knowing that Tracy and somehow gotten out or that her night terrors had gotten worse enough for her to act them out and kill her father as well as seriously injury to innocent people

* * *

The next day the gang plus Mason were gathered in the school parking lot by Stiles's parked jeep as well as near some school buses as Lydia began to fill them in everything that she had been dealing with Tracy's night terrors as Aylee began to fade out of the conversation as she wondered about her own theory about what had happened to Tracy. She was suddenly glad that she had dressed comfortable since it sounded like they had an active day ahead of them plus she was tired form the night before as Stiles and Scott had forced her to join them in Scott's room as they discussed different theories and tried to find her. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top that was tucked into her jeans, a peach cutout suntop, a light beige cardigan, a pair of black ankle slouch boots and her grey backpack that was currently holding all her schoolwork as well as her red folded bo staff that she kept in there just in case she needed it. She had redone the braid that had been around her head the day before but this time she had decided to tuck the rest of her into a bun to keep it off her neck while leaving two pieces of curl hair down to frame her face and out of her way, her eye makeup was smoky grey and her lips were a soft naturally pink colour.

" Tracy wasn't just having trouble sleeping it was night, its a really disorder. It was night terrors"Lydia said as she finished explaining to the group everything that she had learned about Tracy and her night terrors when she was trying to help her

" and now she's the night terror, especially since no one can find her" Stiles said knowing the irony of the situation wasn't lost on him, even if he was exhausted everything that they done to try and find her the night before

" ok I know that we're all tired and miserable, except for you" he said looking a very over excited Mason was staring at them all in amazement that made most them feel like they were stuffed animals in a museum being stared at

" oh I'm sorry, this is all just mind blowing. I mean you're a psychic and you're a kitsune, I don't even know what that is" he said gesturing to Aylee and Kira since they seemed to be the rarest of their supernatural group compared to the others

" I'm still learning" Kira said modestly knowing that it sounded more impressive than she felt since there was still a lot that she didn't know about her powers while she saw that Aylee was getting more and more by his comment about her

" I am not psychic! did you tell him I'm a psychic? I am a seer, its completely from a psychic like I'm real for one and I can do more than see the past, present and future like how I am empathic" she said reminding Stiles how much of a ball of fury she can be sometimes as he tried to prevent her from beating Liam up

"Liam! we said that you could tell him, not invite him to the inner circle" Stiles said to the young beta, still kind of annoyed at him for angering his ready on the edge girlfriend by calling her psychic which was something people often confused her for

" Im in the inner circle?!" Mason said suddenly more excited if that was possible as things from the end of year all began to make more sense like why Scott was so keen to help Liam or why Liam was deserted him for this groups of older teens

" no!" both Stiles and Liam said to him as Stiles placed his hand over Aylee's since both of their hands were leaning on the hood of his jeep, he knew that his touch always seemed to calm her down more

"guys back to Tracy, she's one lone wolf ok? we can find her" he said knowing that between their wide range of abilities and powers that they would be able to find her someway either through scent or visions or by banshee scream

"yeah but she's one lone serial killing wolf and we remember what the last one like?" Aylee said referring to Peter since he had technically been an omega werewolf before his incarnation, despite being a self-proclaimed alpha

"she isn't as bad as him and she only killed one person, the other two were mauled. what do we do when we catch her?" he said a surprisingly light tone of voice to convince that they were dealing with a Peter repeat before changing the subtopic

" we could put her in Eichen house or go to Deaton for help on how to control her?" she said thinking that they should probably find some kind of grounds to claim as pack grounds where they could deal with things like this without some many eyes on them

" maybe, first we need to concert on finding her then we can figure out the rest later" Scott said knowing that she had made a few good idea like she normally did but he knew it was guess work till they saw what she was like in person

" hey how about I walk to class?" Stiles said to Aylee knowing that he needed to tell her about the new information he gotten about her mom before Derek texted or called her to ask how she was dealing with it as she gently nodded

* * *

Since Stiles and Aylee were both in the same class next he decided that he should probably tell her before they went into the class where there was more people to overhear their conversation and more witnesses to whatever her reaction would be. He tried to talk to her about happy light things like them rearranging their date from last night and him offering to be a model for her so that she could practise her different art skills more than sketching a vision, his aim was to make her happy before knocking her over the news on her mom

" I wanted to show you this first but considering my lack of self control" he said knowing that she knew more about his lack of self control than anyone else as she took his phone from him to look at the picture closer

" my mother did this?" she said stunned as she kept her eyes on the phone as she felt them filling with tears, she tried to take in every detail of the picture from the broken bottles that held spells, the long precise cuts in the bodies, the marks were her mom used her own witchy powers

" yeah… yeah but Braeden said that these guys were bad, like really bad" he said trying to reassuring her since he knew that she would be focusing on the fact that both her parents were killers when she was so determined not to be

" so what? are you trying to tell me that they deserve this?" she said gesturing to his phone that still displayed the offending image as she wondered if her mom would claim that the loss of her child had tipped over the edge like her father did

" no of course not, no one deserves that per say but we don't know why she did it and we wont know that until we find her…thats if you still want to find her?" he asked unsure about whether or not they should continue with their search, especially if this was her reaction to what might only be the beginning

" I don't know I mean the woman I saw in Peter's memories wasn't capable of this kind of things, what if we find something worse than this?" she asked him as she began to panic as her mind was busy conjuring things that could be worse than this

" we might and then we might not, its whether or not you think its worth the risk to find out more about her or even find her?" he said making sure that she knew that it was her decision to make but his touch told her that he would stand by her whatever she decided as he swept a piece of hair of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear as she leaned into the hand cupping her face

" I want to find her, I really do but I can't deal with another parent with homicidal tendencies thats just going to disappoint me… tell Braeden to keep looking and if she finds another thing like this then thats it" she said still trying to get her emotions under control as she pressed a kiss to the palm that was still cupping her face as she made a mental note to call Derek later

Fortunately for Aylee she didn't have a lot of time to dwell on the newest piece of information about her mom as her and Stiles both texts telling them to excuse themselves from class so that they could come with Scott to help deal with Tracy who had appeared in Liam's history class. Stiles and Aylee had met Scott at the main exit for the school as he carried an unconscious Tracy in his arms, once they got to the jeep they had decided that Aylee should sit in the backseat with her so that she could calm her down if she woke her. They knew where they needed to go without it being spoken as Stiles drove to Deaton's vets where they placed a still unconscious Tracy onto the examine table for Deaton to check her out

" pulps dilate under normal conditions, heart rate's 50, evidence of allogeneic skin graft on the left shoulder. This silver substance is not something that I've seen before, its almost like mercury" he said taking notes of her condition out loud before confronting the unknown part of whatever was going on with her

" I think I've seen it before, I had a vision the other night of someone forcibly being injected with a similar silvery liquid" Aylee said as pieces of her vision began to come back to her as she avoided eye contact with Stiles who wouldn't be happy with her

" was it similar to the other vision you've been having lately?" Deaton said referring their previous conversation about her visions of the masked man as Stiles turned to look her confused as why she hadn't told him any of this

" what other visions? why do I feel like I'm being kept of the loop here?" he said knowing from the look on Scott's that he clear knew what Deaton was talking about, which meant that she had deliberately kept this from him

"when I went to fight the goo covered beta that attacked Scott I touched him and I saw him being stabbed by masked men and the other night I got fragments of someone being injected by them and then I felt their pain which was a lot like Scott's from the bit" she said telling them the abbreviated version of what was going on with her visions

"why didn't you tell me this when it happened?" he said still confused on why she didn't just tell him what was going on since they had always prized themselves on being honest with each other which was partly why they were so close

" I was kind of hoping that it was way in the future or that it was a fluke and not a new threat when things were so good for all of us" she said knowing that they had all wanted this kind of peace to last for longer than it had

" I'm guessing they didn't mention what they were injecting her with or what she was going to turn into?" Deaton asked knowing that it would them narrow down the list of things to do if they already had this information

" no, no one really talked except for Tracy who kept saying over and over again that it was only a dream" she said trying to remember if anyone had spoken but came up blanket as she tried to think about the masked men

" what do we do now? I mean eventually I am going to need to let my dad know that she's here" Stiles said as he gestured to the phone in his hand as he waved around as a reminder that they would need to play by the rules this time around

" agreed but in the meantime I think we might need a little extra security" he said as he grabbed a jar of mountain ash from his private stash as he poured out in a line by the exit to prevent any supernatural creature from leaving

* * *

A little while later Deaton began to carry out his list of different types of test as Scott watched him as he tried to take in everything that he did to learn from Deaton like he usually did whenever he was working. Aylee, on the other hand, was slightly distracted as she looked down at her phone that buzzed every so often as she texted Derek about the picture Stiles had shown her. Which left Stiles on his own as he stared worriedly at the line of mountain ash by the door

" Don't worry Stiles, Tracy can't cross a line of mountain ash. She's not going anywhere" Deaton said as he caught Stiles looking at it again as Aylee looked up and could see the wheels in his head turn like a anxious clock going around and around

" that's kinda what I'm afraid of" he said looking at Aylee as he thought what might happen if she was trapped in the room with an out of control Tracy, he was worried that she might no match for her and that she might get hurt

" well you and I will be able to get out of here no problem, you two not so much" he said knowing that the barrier would keep any and every supernatural creature leaving whether they were a werewolf or a seer

" I've always wondered what would happen if-…oh weird" she said as she pressed a hand closer to the invisible barrier in the room as suddenly her hand came into contact with a shimmering purple blue wall that disappeared as fast as it appeared

"Scott, do you mind holding her down? I'm going to do more aversive tests" he said as Scott and Stiles held her down on either side as Aylee came closer to the table as Deaton picked up a scalpel from his selection of surgical tools

" I think you're going to need a bigger blade" Stiles said bluntly in his own sarcastic way, after Deaton had ran the blade onto her arm as he pressed down hard without it cutting her skins

" hey come with me for a minute….talk to me, tell me whats going on in that head of yours?" she said taking his hand as she lend away them the others so that could talk privately or as privately as you could get when you're trapped in a room

" I just feel like I'm missing something obvious you know, like its staring right at me and I'm just…missing it" he said feeling helpless which was something he hated to be, for him was familiar about this case but he hadn't worked out what yet

" ok I get that, solving these supernatural problems are your thing but we're going to be ok…you know that?" she asked since there was a part of her that knew there was more to it than that as she placed a hand on his hip as she gently pulled him closer to her

" do I? I mean we don't know what she is because its clear thats she's not normal, not even by our standards. What if something goes wrong and you or Scott get hurt?" he said as he admitted his fears to her as he began to remember the different details of the terrifying

" I can't lie that might happen but I have my bo staff and Scott's a true alpha, plus its two against one. I like our odds better than hers" she said giving him a reassuring smile as she gestured over to her school bag that was sitting in the corner

" just promise that you'll be safe and that we'll talk about everything later?" he said referring to the problems with her powers that she had been having lately that she been keeping from him to allow him to enjoy the quiet moments a little longer

" yeah of course we can, I love you like so much" she said feeling that it was exactly the kind of thing that he needed to hear in that moment to convince him that everything was going to ok one way or another

" good because I love you too" he said running a hand through the loose pieces of her hair that was hanging down as he pulled her for a kiss which calmed him down more than any words from her could do as they forgot who else was in the room

" well this is interesting" Deaton said bringing their attention back to him and Tracy as he moved her head to one side which was when he caught something moving in her neck like a small creature slithering beneath her skin

"what's up?" Stiles said as Scott looked down to his phone before walking towards them as Aylee leaned into Stiles as they wrapped an arm around each other as she lay her head on his shoulder as they both began to wondered what was wrong now

" its mom, its about the driver of the prison transport van. He's awake and talking, she said that he defiantly didn't have a heart attack or a stroke. Apparently it was more like his body just locked up" he told them as Stiles began to feel that sense of familiarity again as Deaton continued to exam the movement underneath Tracy's skin

" Aylee, help me turn her over please?" he said as the movement began to go behind and onto her back as Aylee pressed a gently kiss to Stiles's neck before helping Deaton turn her over to expose her back as the movement appeared again

"like he was paralysed right? I think I know what she is" Stiles said as he finally worked out what was so familiar about this case as if they had dealt with something like it before as he remembered seeing a clear goo on the roof of the transport van

"care to enlighten the rest of us because this doesn't look to good" Deaton said as Scott and Stiles joined them at the table to see what they were looking at as they wondered what both of them found so alarming and frightening

" yeah I mean this is weird even for us" she said as she admitted that this creature like movement freaked out as they watched it creep down her spine before finally something caused the skin on her back to spilt open spraying a black liquid on Deaton and Scott

* * *

Suddenly Tracy had sprang up to crouch on the examine table as they tried to recover from the surprise of what had just happened as well as to deal with the new realisation that the creature like movement on her back had been her long dark green lizard like tail that was on full display now. Her tail swished around as she moved as it cut both Stiles and Deaton within seconds causing them to fall down to the ground leaving Scott and Aylee to fight her, however Aylee had little time to grab her bo staff from as bag as soon as she moved Tracy whipped her tail around to cut Aylee's wrist. Tracy then turned to Scott who had moved to fight her as she made a cut onto his neck with her claws before walking through the mountain ash with little struggle. Leaving the four of them on the four, paralysed

" it wasn't a werewolf!" Stiles said now knowing that his suspicion of she could be was confirmed from the small glimpse of her tail that he gotten before falling to the down as well as the ever familiar helpless feeling from the paralysing venom that they had all been dosed with

" Kanima" Scott said remembering all too well the hassle that they had went through the last time that had faced a Kanima, he had a feeling that this time it was going to be worse since it appeared there was no Kanima master in control of Tracy

"yeah thanks for pointing the obvious you two! I think we all realised that when we saw the tail" Aylee said snapping at them both as she tried desperately to make even the slightest of movements with very little success

" hey Deaton, how the hell did she get through the mountain ash?!" Stiles said as he looked at the door to see that the line of mountain ash had been broken despite all of his promises that it would be able to hold her inside and prevent this very thing

" I don't know, its a barrier that no supernatural creature should be able to cross" he said knowing that it had work in the past whenever he used it and that had worked early as he recalled Aylee testing to see if she could get through or not

" Scott did!" Stiles said with more force and edge than he meant to as he realised that he was feeling more panicked and anxious than his normal amount as he began to wonder how Aylee was coping with being affected with the paralytic venom for the first time

" once and it almost killed me" he said remembering how strength and strain it had taken him to cross that mountain ash barrier, he knew that he had only survived because he was on the verge of claiming his title as a true alpha

" well she seemed to walk right through it like it was nothing so something tells me that none of this is playing by the normal rules" she said trying to remember seeing anything like this from their memory of that last Kanima and cam up blank

" meanwhile she's probably on her way to kill someone else" Stiles said knowing that this was the exact thing that he was worried would happen or at least something close to it

" Listen everyone, we need to concrete. Scott, Aylee, you'll be able to move long before Stiles and I but you have to focus" Deaton told them realising that he had to get them concrete on the next thing rather than dwell on how immobile they were now

" Focus what?" Aylee said in voice that showed how close she was to panicking that only Scott and Stiles seemed to recognise as Stiles realised that the other emotions he was feeling were coming from her though their bond

" healing" Scott told her calmly as he looked her in the eye, hoping that she would see that he was calm and collected that she would copy his mood by realising if he wasn't worried than she shouldn't be either

" thats right" Deaton said confirming what Scott had already told her as she suddenly felt the fear inside of her bubbling away as she realised that there was only one problem with their magical solution to this

" I don't know how to tell my body to heal! I only heal when its life or death for me and I can't.. I can't" she said struggling to form a sentence as she tried once more to move as she began to panic so much that Stiles could that she was on the edge of having a panic attack

" Aylee? Ay! calm down, its ok…just listen to my voice ok, you're going to be fine" Stiles said trying to get her to focus on him rather than on the fact she couldn't move as he wished so badly that he was closer to her or that he could see her

" I can't calm down, I can't move and I can't heal" she said wishing that there was something that she could do rather than knowing that it was highly likely that she would be stuck like this for a long time and she hated being this defenceless

" it won't last long Ay, its gonna be ok I promise. Doc, how do we focus?" Scott said that they need to start the healing process soon to give her something else to do so that she would feel like she was doing something other than just laying there

" thank about a body part like your hands, your feet, even the tips of your fingers and image them moving. See it in your mind and your body will follow" he said knowing that since that it should work since Scott was an alpha and Aylee's powers were based on seeing things in her head

* * *

Silence soon fall on them as they all began to concrete on healing themselves as Stiles felt Aylee becoming slightly calmer as his head began to fill the images she was sending through to him that told him she was trying to everything she could to move again. No one was really sure how long they had been like this as Stiles convinced himself that he could feel a part of him moving.

" ok, I'm pretty sure that I felt my right leg move…yeah defiantly felt like a twinge or a spasm or something" he said trying to give the other two some hope that it was working or that the venom was beginning to wear off

" I'm going too have to disagree, I hold an informed opinion" Deaton said as he looked to Stiles's feet that were in his line of vision to see that there was no such movement was happening in either of his feet

" Aylee?…Ay?" Scott said as something suddenly caught his attention when he was Aylee's fingers begin to twitch as she was regained some sense of movement as Deaton looked over to her to see what had caught his eye

" Tracy must have cut you guys deeper than she did with me" she said thinking that was the reason for her recovering so much faster than the others as she began to regain movement in other places in her body

" keep going, keeping moving!" he said trying to encourage her as she grunted and moaned from the pain of moving with the paralytic venom still in her system as she tried to move despite of it as she pulled herself up to stand with help from the furniture

" whats happening? I can't see! Whats happening? Aylee? Ay! wait for us!" Stiles said as it was his turn to panic sine he couldn't see what was happening to her as he realised that they were going to let her go after Tracy and face her on her own

" I really wish I could but there's no time" she said as she grabbing her bag that was next to her as she took out her folded bo staff and returned it to its normal size as she began to head towards the door

" she's not a werewolf and she's clearly not like the Kanima Jackson was" he said knowing that Scott would have trouble facing her on his own and therefore had even more doubts about her facing a creature she had never seen in person before

" I know but maybe I can get a vision from her or something, I promise that I'll be careful and to save her" she said knowing that Scott was about to tell her that and it was something that he would do in this kind of situation

* * *

Luckily for Aylee, Kira had picked up her phone long enough to tell her that them and Tracy were in the Sheriff's station as she decided to run there since she didn't Stiles's keys to his jeep and her bike was at the station from the night before. When she eventually got there she went inside to the few officers inside were paralysed as was the Stiles's dad as she stopped at the front door at the sight of the pool of blood that had formed as she got a vision of what had happened there before she got there. Once she had saw what happened to both Kira and Lydia she ran into the office where they had taken refuge to see that Lydia's wound was getting worse as was her condition

" Oh my god! Lydia?!" Aylee said bending down to where she was to check her vitals like she had seen her mom do so many times, although she knew just from touching her to see that she wasn't doing all that well

" I'm okay, its not as bad as it looks. Aylee, listen, Tracy thinks she's asleep… she thinks she's dreaming, its a night terror…you need to get her to understand" Lydia said in between painful and laboured breaths as she tried her best to tell her what was going on as she tried look past the pain she was in

"Aylee….basement, they're in the basement" the Sheriff said causing Aylee to turn around to look at him as she suddenly looked around and realised that they were missing someone

" they as in…?" she said trying to remember if she had ever seen the woman's face in her vision, although she had feeling that it was the same person that had been his date from the other night as she looked for some clarity

" Tracy and my mother" Lydia said showing that it was becoming more and more painful for her to talk as it began to fill her up as Aylee put her bo staff down as she took off her cardigan and placed it onto Lydia's wound

" Kira, you need to press this against her wound ok? it'll slow down the bleeding till we can get her some proper help" she said directing Kira to do what she was, she was happy that she had picked a few things for her mom over last year or so

Aylee picked up her bo staff as she headed down to the basement as she followed the trail of a slivery black like goo that Tracy was leaving behind as she caught up with her as she dragged Lydia's mom by her feet, however as soon as Tracy saw Aylee she threw Lydia's mom to one side. Tracy's eyes began to glow a dark yellow that was almost orange as Aylee turn her eyes to her seer purple as if to tell her that she wasn't intimidated by her as she began to twirl her bo staff as she went towards her at the same time that Tracy moved away from her. Aylee tried to hit her on her right side, however at the same time Tracy grabbed the bo staff and threw it away meaning that Aylee was left to fight with her hand to hand combat. Soon it became a series of misses and small hits until Aylee was able to sweep Tracy's feet away from her causing her to fall down as Aylee bent over her as pressed an arm to her throat till she realised what she was doing before stepping away from Tracy

" Tracy… Tracy? look at me, you're not dreaming ok? this is real, all of this is real…you get that right? you're not dreaming, Tracy" she said out of breathed as she tried to convince her that this wasn't some night terror, although she could see how she could easily confuse their lives for a night terror

" whats happening to me?" she asked as she began to remember everything that she had done over the last few days including killing her father and seriously injuring two officers as she wondered what she was becoming

" I don't know but I promise that we'll figure it out ok? you're going to be okay" she said knowing that if there was anyone who could help it was them, just then the masked men that had be plaguing Aylee's vision stepped out the shadows as one hung behind, another one began to inject Tracy with the same silvery liquid that they had seen before

" your condition is terminal" one of the masked men said as Aylee tried to take a step forward to help Tracy as one of the masked men appeared next to her as they shoved her face into the wall nearest to her as she began to scream in pain as it felt like her skin was burning from where he was touching her, just then Tracy flopped to the floor as the men began to retreat back into the shadows

"who are you?" she said weakly as she slid down to the wall as she sat down on the floor as she looked to them, her face still burned from his touch as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker from being so closer to them

" we're the Dread Doctors and we'll be seeing you very soon Aylee Geogieva" said of the Dread Doctors temporarily shocking her by calling her by her mothers maiden name before they disappeared back into the shadows and Aylee soon slipped into unconsciousness


	4. Chapter 4: condition terminal

hey guys so here is episode 4 for you, so I kind of struggled with this one because Stiles and Malia weren't in it a lot so I decided to create my own subplot for Aylee so let me what you think of it or if you have any ideas. thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up. you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

chapter 4: condition terminal

As Scott and the others were on the way to the sheriff's station as they followed Tracy's scent, Stiles began to scream out as he felt a sharp pain to his head as Scott tried to work out what had happened to cause the pain like him hitting his head as he fell to down after being poisoned with the Kanima venom. Although once the pain had passed Stiles was able to tell them that it wasn't his pain he was feeling, he knew for echo feeling in the pain as if it was in the distance that it was coming from Aylee through their bond as Deaton began to increase his speed so that they could get to the station faster. Once they got there they saw that what was usually a busy station with people coming and going was now empty with the few officers inside laying on the floor as they slowly recovered from the Kanima venom. What really got Stiles's attention was the smear of blood on the floor that led to his dad's office as he stood by the door praying that it wasn't Aylee who was fatally injured as he looked into see Lydia laying on the floor practically motionless as Kira pressed Aylee's pale beige cardigan to the wound on her side. He stood there trying to take it all in as he suddenly felt someone push pass him to get to Lydia as Theo was again began to save the day when Stiles seemed unable to as he took his belt off so that he could wrap it around Lydia wound and Aylee's cardigan to stop the blood flow a little. Stiles was soon snapped out of his dazed condition when he noticed Lydia's mom standing next to him as she saw what he was looking at.

" oh god!" she said as she ran over to her daughter as she gently placed Lydia's head onto her knees as she began to stroke her long red locks to comfort her as it was clear that she was in massive amounts of pain from being cut so deep with the tail

" Stiles…Stiles!…Stiles come on" Scott said calling over to him as he tried to get his attention away from Lydia and her current state to the other things that they had to deal with like the fact his sister had went down to the basement with a homicidal lizard

" its ok, she's going to be alright" Theo said trying to reassure him that he would be okay to leave him with her as he began to fix the cardigan so that it covered the wound more as he looked for pieces of material that wasn't covered in blood already

" Tracy… Stiles, I'm fine…help Tracy and Aylee" Lydia said knowing that if he told him that his girlfriend had went down to the basement to face Tracy on her own then he would be more likely to get going as he tried to make his mind up

" Stiles! we need to go like now!" Scott said from the desks out on the floor as he realised that time was not on their side right now, he knew the more time that they wasted then it mean the more that Aylee had to fight Tracy on her own

"go!… save them both" she said knowing that despite their differences and the fact she had been less than pleased when Stiles and Aylee got together that she actually began to like her and didn't want anything to happen to her

" come on Stiles, lets go and find Aylee" the Sheriff said gently to his son as he pressed a hand to his back as he gave him a gent nudge towards Scott and Deaton before following them as they all headed to the basement to see what had happened

As they walked into the basement the first thing that they saw was two bodies belonging to two teenagee girls, one was covered a silvery liquid that seemed to have came from her mouth as the other appeared to have no obvious marks of injury and seemed to be breathing as Stiles and Scott fell to the ground to check whether or not Aylee was ok. Stiles checked her body for any injuries and can up blank while Scott listened carefully to her heartbeat to hear that it was still beating if not a little slower than normal as he took hold of her hand to realise that she was in pain as the black veins began to appear on his hand and his arm

" Stiles….she's in pain but I don't know know how, I mean you said it was her head right? well there's nothing to indicate a head wound" he said moving her head to show him that it was unmarked as ever as piece of her hair fell out of her bun and onto her face

" I don't know I mean it felt like the kind of thing that would leave a mark…. Aylee…Ay come on, babe wake up" he said on the verge of begging her as he gently shook her, Deaton and the Sheriff began to access the area for any signs of their attackers

" Stiles….whats going on?….woah!" Aylee said as she began to wake up as she opened her eyes to everything out of focus for a minute as she tried to get up she began to get a sharp pain in her head as her hands flew up to rub her temples to ease the pain

" hey slow down ok? you must have bumped your head, you need to take it easy" Deaton said thinking that she might have a concussion as he pulled out his small flashlight from his bag as he began to check her out while she began to protest

" I didn't bump my head and I didn't kill Tracy either" she said weakly as her head began to fill with images of everything that had happened when she left the animal clinic and remember why her head hurt so much

" then what hell the happened here?" the Sheriff asked as he tried to work out a way to explain all of this to his bosses who would demand answers, so far he had a injured teenager and another one died with only a seer as a witness

" it was them, the men in masks from my visions. They came out of nowhere and injected her with this silvery liquid" she said as she pushed herself into more of siting position as she leaned against Stiles who tried his best to comfort her

" what about you? what did you do?" Scott said knowing that she wouldn't have just let them kill her while she watched but sensed that there was something that she wasn't tell them about what had happened here

" I went to stop them but one of them pushed my head to the hall and he held it there until they left, by then it was too late" she said looking down at her hands as she remembered trying so hard to save her then to fail because of these people

" is that how you hurt head?" Stiles asked knowing that it was too big a pain to simple come from her head being slammed against a wall, it had felt more intense than that and he knew that there would be some mark on her head from that

" no, when he touched me it felt like my skin was fire like someone had thrown acid on it or something" she said knowing that she wasn't making sense now and that it was only word to go since she had been the only one to see them yet again

" I think we might have another issue to deal with, she's not changing back. We're going to need to get her out of here" Deaton said to Scott as he turned to example the body to see that her claws were still out and that she still had scales on her face

" no absolutely not, this is a crime scene so we need to call the coroner" the Sheriff said reminding them that this was an active crime scene that shouldn't be tampered with as Stiles helped Aylee to her feet as she struggled to stay up

" I think that the coroner might be very confused by her served reptilian tail" Deaton said pointing out that this wasn't like a normal murder case since there were abnormalities that would be hard to explain to something not in the know

"I don't care" he said refusing to back down on this since it meant going against everything he had been trained to do as a cop and a Sheriff as Aylee with Stiles's help moved closer to Tracy's body as to see if she could spot the puncture marks

" you should unless you're prepared to hold a press conference announcing the presence of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills" Deaton said that there would be only to explain everything out of the normal here and that would be the only way out

" which would either mean expose us and the others or making everyone think you're crazy" Aylee said knowing that it would be likely that him or Stiles would ask her or Scott to reveal their true natures live on tv for the world to see

" Dad, they're right" he said knowing there was no other way to prevent the coroner from finding a half human and half lizard body without telling them everything that goes on behind the shadows of their small town

" maybe at the clinic we can find a way to turn her back and then we can call the coroner" Scott said trying to find a middle ground for them all to agree on and that would be mean that they are still upholding the law in some small way

" there is a line… there is a line that we have to draw" he told them knowing that there had to be something that would stop them from crossing so many laws and boundaries but he knew that for a long time they had been dealing with this on their own

" dad, we've crossed it more than once" Stiles said pointing how they did what they could to deal with the supernatural element in their lives like stealing a prison transport van or kidnap someone or break someone out of jail on a full moon

" we do what we have to in order to keep all of this a secret" she said knowing that there was so much more to it than but she didn't really have the energy to go into depth about it is they did and why

" Sheriff… please let me help, I've dealt with things like this before" Deaton said knowing that his experiences went passed just being your every day vet since he had be a Emissary for the Hale family for years before hand which had taught him a few things

" just do it fast!….. Ay, how are you doing?" he said realising that they were right about there being no other way to prevent exposure than to break the rules as he turned back to their previous problems as he looked over to his son and his girlfriend

"I'm ok I think….. I don't kn- I can-" she said struggling to get the words out as she felt herself being pulled into a vision as her eyes turned purple before she passed out again in Stiles's arms as he caught the rest of her body so that he was lifting her up

* * *

Aylee suddenly found her self in the same warehouse turned surgical space that she had been seeing for a while now as she heard someone screaming and shouting as if they were struggling against something as she began to follow the sounds. The sounds led her to a cramped mock surgical room where Donovan was strapped to a medical chair as he was crowded by the Dread Doctors that she had seen before began to check his vitals for signs of something that was still unknown to her.

" his condition looks promising" said the same Dread Doctor that had spoken to her and in her other visions, even now when she knew that she wasn't really there it still seemed to send shivers down her spin and make her skin crawl

" what does that mean?!" Donovan asked as panicked and as scared as Aylee felt as she realised that he had chosen to be here as they suddenly pushed him into place as one of the Dread Doctors began to pull his teeth out causing one of them to land at her feet

She could see that he was beginning to spit out his own blood that was being causing from the teeth removal, all of a sudden he began to scream in pain as whole new set of sharper teeth came in. However these teeth didn't look human as they were more of them than normal and they were small, seemed to remind her of something cannibalistic but she couldn't quite put her finger on what as she felt the vision begin to fade away

As Aylee began to gain consciousness this time she realised that she wasn't in the basement of the station as the lights were brighter than they had been and there was a clinic smell in the that could only come from being in a sterile environment like the hospital. She was aware that someone was stroking her hair that had long escape the neat bun style it had been in earlier that morning, as she opened her eyes she could see that the whole gang plus Theo was there waiting for something as she tried to think of reasons why

" hey you're awake, how are you feeling?" Kira asked noticing that Aylee was beginning to wake up as she finally moved her head that had been laying on Stiles's knee to his shoulder as he pulled in for her hug as he began to vaguely check her out

" weak and dizzy I guess, did I pass out again?" she said wondering why she had passed out this time to have a vision when she normally had them when she was awake and was fully conscious for them

" yeah and your eyes flashed purple, Deaton said that you might have been picking up on my dad emotions and it was too much for your already weaken body" Stiles told her as he swept a piece of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear

" it wasn't that, I was getting a vision of…something" she said suddenly remembering that Theo was near them and listening intently as he tried to learn what she was since someone had yet to tell them, right now she trusted no one but Stiles and Scott

" a vision…. what are you? I think I've proven that you can trust me Aylee" Theo said sensing that she wasn't telling them everything because she realised that he was there, she began to curl up to Stiles as she began to feel the full effect of the last few hours

" Stiles….what happened to her? here take this, you look cold" Melissa said completely forgetting why she had come out to speak to them when she caught sight of her daughter as she took off the hoodie she was wearing and placing it around her

" she's passed out twice already, I think she's drained and exhausted" he said recognising the signs and symptoms from when this happened in the past to her as Melissa began to get into mother mood as she helped Aylee put her hoodie on

" I'll get someone to give her the once over to make sure she's ok, I actually came here to update you on Lydia" she said knowing that she had to continue with the job at hand no matter how hard it would be to move be past one of her children being less than prefect

" how bad is it?" he asked as looking back where Aylee was to keep an eye on her so that she didn't pass out again as he suddenly began to worry about Lydia again as he saw her lying on the floor as the blood poured out of her like it was nothing

" it could have been worse if it weren't for Aylee and Theo, nice going on that tourniquet by the way you probably saved her life. Alright, she's about to go into surgery so its going to be a while. is there any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?" Melissa said knowing that she was running out of time before she had to be back in the surgical room with Lydia as Scott and Liam joined them

" it was the tail" Kira said thinking that it might be important detail since it was the tail that some of the venom in it as more than few of them were paralysed by the Kanima tail

"Tracy cut her with the tail if that makes a difference" Scott said elaborating on what had happened to cause the wound to her side since they knew that even the smallest of details might help their mom make Lydia better

" yeah except it wasn't just Tracy, there was the others. The men in the masks" Aylee said weakly from her spot by the chair behind everyone as everyone turned to focus on her to see that she wasn't doing so good

"ok… Scott, make sure Ay is ok and text me if anything happens with her" she said in her stern mom voice since she knew that sometimes Aylee could be seriously affected by her powers more than the others so she wanted to know as soon as

* * *

They decided to all head home since they all had school the next day and they knew that Melissa would call them if something happened to Lydia so Stiles agreed to his house first so that he shower and get changed as well as grab clothes for the next before he went to Aylee's house since she wanted to talk to Deaton who meeting them at theirs with some news. Aylee knew that she needed to rest in order to feel better but she had a list a mile long of the things she wanted to do like call her uncle Killian to get answers about her mom and call Derek to just talk things out like they used. She didn't know what but she had decided to keep her latest vision from them and the fact that she knew the names of these people but she felt that the familiar feeling of people not believing. As well as the fact that they had called her by her mothers maiden names rather than Hale like their usual supernatural enemies had. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Deaton walked into the room and placed his bag on their table

" Sorry to interrupt you all. A werewolf with the talons of an eagle, possibly a shapeshifter known in "eastern mythology" as a Garuda. Tracy's claws, the unmistakable claws of a werewolf but a werewolf that also bears the venom and the scales of Kanima" he told them taking out different jars with the evidence he had collected so far from their latest threats

" what do you call that?" Kira asked as she tried to work out from Aylee and Scott's face to see whether to not they had ever heard of anything like this but they seemed just as shocked as she was

" Personally I call it terrifying but right now I'm more interested in how Tracy got passed the mountain ash" he said remembering how she simply walked through it like it was nothing when he knew she should have struggled more with it

" I thought nothing supernatural can do that" Kira said remembering the first time that she realised that she was supernatural when she couldn't leave Scott's house that was lined with mountain ash to stop the Oni coming in

" nothing supernatural should be able to do that, the ones that do suffer really badly afterwards" Aylee said giving Scott a pointed look as she slid into one of the chairs at the dining table since she felt that her legs might collapse from underneath her

" exactly so if Tracy was able to cross the mountain ash and no one supernatural can do that…" he said trailing off the end as he hinted to what he had already concluded so that the three teenagers would draw the same conclusion as he did

" Tracy's not supernatural" Scott said confusing as how that happened since she had defiantly looked supernatural when she attacked them, he looked at Aylee as it appeared that she already knew this from her lack of a reaction

"so if she wasn't born and she wasn't bitten then she had to be made" she told them in a dull voice that told them that she already knew this since her vision were all pointing to the fact that the Dread Doctors were experimenting on people

"made?" Kira said questioning her since she had never heard of anyone making their own supernatural army for their own personal use, her and Scott looked between Aylee and Deaton to see who would answer first

"someone's trying to make supernatural creatures with non-supernatural means, whoever they are they are somehow managing to blur the lines of the supernatural" he told them knowing that this defied everything he was once taught

" and something tells me that you aren't done yet" Aylee said looking down at the table as she thought about how she seemed linked to the Dread Doctors somehow as she saw visions of their experiments and how she reacted to their touch

" yeah there's more, Liam said that he found another hole out in the woods" he said looking Aylee as he tried to work her out before thinking back on what Liam had told him about the necklace in the hole then finding another exactly the same as before

" burying them could be part of the process, kind of incubation" he said thinking about how the Kanima created a cocoon in their own venom in order for them to evolve to the next stage and figure it might be the same thing with the dirt

" if its in the woods then maybe it has something to do with the Nemeton" Aylee said since everything seemed to come back that tree stump as it had brought them more trouble than they could have ever realised

" what are we supposed to do?" Kira asked wondering what their next move was as she thought it might be better to have some form of a plan rather than going in blind like they usually did whenever they had a threat like this

" same thing that you've always done, protect your friends, protect each other" he said looking between the three of them knowing that it was the only thing that they could really control right now, especially since one was currently drained and another was in the hospital

" what about someone like Tracy?" Scott asked wondering if there was a way to prevent people from becoming victims to these experiments since it seemed like few people ever survived them and that once that did were probably deadly

" I wish I could tell you, hopefully I will have more answers when I get back. I will be gone for a few days" he said as they all seemed a tad more alert at that since he was the one that seemed to have some clue about what was going on

" you're leaving? you can't leave, what if it gets worse?" Aylee said no longer talking about the experiments, although no one else in the room understood that or the fear that she was now displaying

" its just for a few days" he said trying to reassure that the whole world wouldn't come crashing down because they were missing one member of their team, although they all knew that they were missing more than a few original members

" how scared should we be?" Kira asked wondering if Aylee's reaction was justified or not as she mentally compared this threat to a evil Japanese spirit or a supernatural dead pool with equally terrifying assassins being paid by a banshee

" I've lived in the world of the supernatural a long time, but I'm still a doctor. I'm still a man of science. Something like this happens, it rattles the foundation of everything you believe. Something like this shakes you to the core." he told them deciding that the best way to tell them was to just be honest with them

" something like what?" Scott asked feeling that it was enough to terrify someone who always appeared calm and collected to Scott then it should be worse for the rest of them

" the rules, the rules have changed" he said simple stating what they had been hinting at ever since that goo covered Beta had attacked Scott with his glowing talon that appeared to be from a eagle

" Scott why don't you take Kira upstairs to clean the blood off of her? you can borrow some clothes from me" she said politely as she gestured to the fact that Kira was covered in Lydia's blood as they headed upstairs leaving Deaton and Aylee alone

" is this about how you're feeling or how those men in masked affected you so much?" he asked her sensing that she needed to talk to him about something big as she headed over to the kettle as she filled it with water and put it to boil since she knew that Scott wouldn't be able to hear past it

" kinda, I wanted to ask you about those pills that Talia had you make for me" she said in a low voice as she saw the look of shock fall onto his face as he wondered what brought this on as she had strongly dismissed them last time he mentioned them

" what about them?" he asked her as he tried to work out why she would be asking about them now when they seemed to relying on her vision and especially when she seemed so in control of them than she had once been

" would they subdue my powers or sideline them completely?" she said knowing which one she wanted more than the other as she hoped that he wouldn't ask her too many questions or go to Scott about this

" I couldn't find anything to completely take your powers away but the pills with dull them down, though there are untested" he said wondering how bad her powers had to be if she was considering why to take them away for good or at least as close as she could come to it

" can I have them?… I don't want to know the future anymore and I don't want to be able see the bad in people or feel what they're feeling. Its too much for one person" she said as her tears began to fall down her cheeks as she realised how bad her supernatural powers were compared to the others

" Aylee I understand that but taking these pills is only a temporary fix" he said knowing that it would do more harm to her than good when she came off the pills as her powers would overload her system

" I know but right now its the option I have" she said knowing that if she didn't take them then she would likely end up back in Eichen house for real this time as they might throw away the key

* * *

The next day Aylee felt slightly better than she did the night before as she got some rest but she still wanted to take the pills that Deaton had created for her on the orders of her aunt, although she knew that she had to keep it a secret from the others since she knew that they would try and stop her. While she got dressed that morning Stiles suggested that he should go and see Lydia during their free period to see how she was since her mom's shift was finished already while she went to the hale volt where Aylee and Derek had decided to hide all of the reading material their family owned on the supernatural like their book version of the bestiary as well as the books belonging to Geogieva family that she had. Aylee wore dark blue cami top, a pair of jeans, a light blue knitted sweater, a navy blue biker jacket, ankle biker boots. Due to the events of last Aylee wasn't really in the mood to do anything special with her hair so she simple swept it to one side and left it in its natural mass of curls but wore a light blue knitted hat, her eye makeup was simple with delicate smudge eyeliner and her lips were a pale pink. Hours later they both wondered into the library to meet Kira and Scott with very little to report

" did you get in to see Lydia?" Scott asked as soon as he noticed them coming up the stairs to meet them at the table that they gather by, he knew that they were all worried about her since it seemed like one of them always got caught in the crosshairs

" no I tried on my free period but she's still in the ICU and no one except family is allowed in" he said still feeling disappointed that he had nothing to tell them on her condition which didn't help the feeling of useless he had from the night before

" me on the other hand got what we need, I also took the Geogieva books in case something was mentioned in there" she said covering up the real reason why she had took them from the vault, not quite to reveal that part of her story yet

" anything in here about half werewolves and half Kanimas?" Kira asked half hoping that they would be able to flick to a page that would have all the answers that they needed to defeat this latest threat to Beacon Hills

" Chimera" Scott said explaining to them that that was the correct name for what they were looking for since he had stumbled upon this realisation during his biology class where they talking about DNA

" what?" Stiles said completely confused by this new name that he had given to the creature that were being made rather than bitten like Scott or born like Aylee and Kira were although they born as different supernatural creatures from their parents

" Chimera, its a creature made of incongruous parts and if Liam said that he found two burial sites then it means Tracy's not the only one" he said knowing that there was always more when it came to them, there was never any flukes or one offs

" who's the second Chimera?" Kira asked speaking the question that was on all of their minds as Aylee took of her daisy backpack as she spoke so that she could sit down on of the chairs and pulled on the Geogieva books towards her to read

" and why would they bury them?" Stiles asked thinking it seemed kinda of pointless to go to the effort of creature a new breed of supernatural creatures to them bury them alive which meant that at one point they would suffocate

" Deaton thinks its part of their process" Scott said explaining to him since he was the one out of them that hadn't been at his house last night when Deaton was explaining things to them about what he had found so far

" by them you're referring the people in the masks right? Believe me when I tell you that they're behind this" Aylee said giving them a stern unweaving look as she tried to convince them once again that she was right about this as she felt them believing

* * *

Later Scott and Kira left them alone to go to the hospital sine Melissa had called them to inform them about the recent person to come to the E.R with a mysterious bite that looked as if it could only have come from something supernatural. That left Stiles and Aylee alone to do further research on everything they still didn't know, although after a while of being alone in a dark empty library seemed to get to them as Stiles began to distract Aylee from the passage she was reading to stand behind her as he began to kiss her neck as he knew that was the one thing she couldn't resist. Soon she was sitting on the table as Stiles stood in between her legs as they began to deep their kiss as she realised that this was her moment to ask him something that had been her mind for a while as he seemed distracted he enough not to read too much into

" have you ever wondered what life would be like if Scott was normal or if I wasn't a seer?" she asked almost breathless as moved onto his neck as he pulled back to look at her to see whether or not she was serious

" not really, I remember what it was like and it was boring. Although I liked how no one wanted to kill us" he said remembering how excited he got about a case that was remotely interesting like Laura Hale's body being split into two

" well would you still love me if I weren't a great and power seer?" she asked in a quiet voice as she tried her best to hold back her emotions since she knew that he might only say whatever he thought she would want to hear

" I would love you no matter what you were but being a seer is part of you are like you're curly hair is" he said as he capture a piece of long brown curls in his hand as he ran his fingers through as if to prove a point to her

" my curls are less trouble than my powers but my powers are harder to get rid of" she said more to herself than to him as she though back to the pills that might make things better for her but it meant giving Talia what she wanted and admit she was right

" why would you want to get rid of them?" he said knowing all too well what it was like to be powerless and only a little of what it was like to have power and knew which he would chose in a heartbeat

" because seeing too much is as much of a burden as knowing there is nothing I can do to change it" she said thinking back to her drawing of him lying outside of his upturned car covered in cuts as he lay there as still as can be as a tear escaped

" then you tell me and I can help you work through it, thats why I'm here Ay" he said knowing that there was more going on with her than anyone of them had realised as she deliberately fell into the background unnoticed

" and if something happened to you, then what?" she asked as the tears began to fall hard and fast as she thought about how it would feel in their bond to have one half of their pair missing as she realised that she wouldn't be able to live without him

" nothing is going to happen to me ok? this is nothing new and we'll deal with whoever is behind this then we can go back to planning our lives" he said knowing now more that the only future he wanted was one with her in it, suddenly her phone began to beep signalling an incoming message

" its umm…its Liam, he's at this club with Mason and he thinks thats there might be something supernatural happening" she said as she read the message while she tried to compose herself some more since she knew that she had to deal with this

" so that means that you need to go and save him?" he said knowing that he sounded more annoyed than he actually was, he knew that she was trying to leave their conversation behind and distract him with a new problem but he could still feel her fear

" no but I should go and check it out, I'll meet you at mine in like hour ok?" she said hopping of the table as she grabbed her stuff as she went to leave he grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him as he captured her lips

" this isn't over, I still want to know everything… Aylee McCall" he said reminding her who she was now and as he saw her give him the smile that she only resevered for him as she gave him one last kiss before heading out of the library

* * *

Aylee called for a cab as soon as she left the library since she knew it would be faster than cycle plus her bike was still at home, she knew that she should drive more but it was risky since she could zone out with a vision at anytime which would not be good if she was at the wheel at the time. She went around the back since she knew that there was no way that she would get in though the front door, as she came around the corner she saw someone coming out of the back door as they took out the trash so she decided to slip in when they weren't looking. It took her a while to find either Liam or Mason but eventually she spotted a panicked Liam talking to Brett as they looked around the crowns, she decided to slip in beside them

" hey my beta wolves, want to tell why you focusing on the slightest bump in the club rather than having fun?" she said making them aware that she was there as they turned to face with different smiles, Liam's was relieved and Brett's was little happy

" you called her? what was daddy not available?" Brett asked on the verge of annoyance as he referred to Scott as he thought that Liam was determined to ruin his night of fun without the supernatural ruining it like it had recently

" Scott was busy and I didn't want to bother him with this when it could be nothing" he said trying to his reasoning behind asking Aylee to come to the club as she tried to ignore all the emotion she could feel as Brett looked her up and down

" ok if you're staying here then little seer you need to look the part, let me…take that off" Brett said pulling at her sweater before she took it off to show off her blue cami and put it in her bag along with her hat as he gently shook out her hair so it was a little messier

"why thank you kind sir, so why am I here?" she said wanting to know what was so urgent and terrifying that it couldn't wait, although she was glad for the interruption since she knew that Stiles would press her till she told him the truth behind her tears

" Liam thinks he heard someone tapping their feet but I didn't hear catch anything" he told her as she put her bag back on her shoulders as she looked around to see if she noticed anything but it was just a mass of people and emotions

" I'm here because of tapping feet? I figured someone might be getting mauled" she said expecting something a little more exciting as she realised that it was a real threat to Liam or at least it was to him as he was always on edge nowadays

" are you sure theres no one like us here?" Liam asked as he ignored her which something he had learned to do over the last six months while he got to know her better, he liked that he knew when she was serious or joking which was more often than not

" I don't know dude maybe, its Beacon Hills… whats the difference?" Brett asked as he knew that there was all sorts of supernatural creatures lurking around the streets of Beacon as he looked to Aylee for help

" and you can't sense anything?" he asked Aylee desperately as he hoped that she would be able to pick up on someones memories or their emotions as she shook her head, she hated that he had a look of disappointment on his face

" not really, it all just blends together in a crowd this big plus I would need to touch a lot of people to see their memories and I don't think I like you that much" she said using humour to covering up the fact that it would completely drain her

" it just…. it just felt different" he said giving up since it seemed like he was losing this fight as both of them were noting picking up on what he had before

" what do you mean? different how?" she asked seeing that he was seriously concerned and worried by this as she became less jokey and sarcastic and more serious as she began to take it the way he was

" it felt off like it was all wrong" he said looking around as he hoped that he would be able to pick up the same sound again as he looked back to them exchange a look for concern as Aylee gave him a smile

" ok so why don't we split up and see if we can find what or who it is ok?" she said as she slid her bag of her shoulders as she took out her bo staff from her bag as Brett gave her a look of surprised as she thought that people without claws need a weapon

Aylee began to make her way through the crowd being carefully that she didn't touch to many people as she suddenly regretted letting Brett take her sweater off without much of a fight as she became aware that everyone in the club was really into close contact. As she passed the area that was taped off with a curtain of beads she could hear people talking in almost whispers before she could hear the unmisktable sounds of people kissing as she began to move away from it she caught a glimpse of yellow glowing eyes.

" whatever Liam heard is in there!" Brett said as he grabbed her wrist before they both jumped through the curtain of beads as he pulled Mason off of the boy that they had been looking for as he now had spikes coming out of his arms and neck

"Aylee? Brett, whats going on?" Mason asked as his eyes suddenly got wider as he caught sight of the previous cute boy that he had been making out with before they had interrupted them, although now he was glad that they did

" Mason, go now! and if you see Liam then tell him to get here now!" Aylee said as she turned her attention back to Brett and Lucas began to fight as he turned his back on her as she raised her bo staff and whacked Lucas on the head

Lucas turned his forces on her as his eyes went black at the same time hers turned purple, she knew that her powers were a little useless when fighting someone like Lucas since she could touch one of his spikes that likely held some form of venom like a Kanima tail. For a few minutes Brett and Aylee continued to hit Lucas for different sides, however soon he was able to recover as he knocked Aylee to one side before focusing his attention on Brett as he kicked him hard enough that he fell back to lean on the wall then Lucas slices through Brett's abdomen with his thorns. As he went to land another below to Brett, Liam came out of nowhere and tackles Lucas to the ground as Aylee ran over to where her bo staff and Brett were both lying as she made that he was ok while Liam struggled against Lucas.

" You're a little late!" Liam said as he looked up to Scott and Kira enter their curtained area as Scott kicked Lucas off of Liam as he looked at Aylee as he tried to work out why she was here without Stiles

" yeah we could have done with your help before now!" she said thinking that if they had showed minutes before they did then Brett might not have been touched by Lucas's thorns as she checked his wounds before trying get to stand as she realised that her leg was damaged due to the way she had landed

Scott paid both of them little attention as he went to hit Lucas with his true alpha powers, however Lucas easily throw him to one side like he had done with Aylee before kicking Liam in the stomach. This only Kira who began to deflect Lucas's blows with the use of her sword while trying to land her own with little success, soon as she kicked him away from her Liam surprised both them by recovering and grabbing a hold of Lucas before throwing to the ground as his returned to normal. However Kira kept going as she was surrounded with a orange glow that took the shape of fox as she yelled out in Japanese as she went to strike Lucas with her sword just as Scott went to stop her

" Kira!… is everyone ok? we need to get him out of here, Liam give me a hand " Scott said as Kira snapped out of her dazed state as he began to look at everyone to make sure that they were ok before gesturing to the unconscious Lucas

" Scott we need to take him to mom… don't worry, I'm fine" she said as she noticed that he was looking at her leg with a worried glaze as she waved it after knowing that it was nothing more than badly bruised

" ok well…. why did you do that?" Scott asked the three masked men appeared as they reeled back the spike that had stabbed Lucas in his stomach as it instantly killed him as Aylee sudden began to shrink away on instinct

" his condition was terminal" said the one in the mask that usually did all of the talking for the three of them as he turned to Aylee as though he knew that she was tempted to speak out against them

" like Tracy's condition was terminal?" she asked in a bitter way as she knew that they would probably call her by her mother's maiden names again, she seemed to look and sounded much stronger than she felt

" what does that mean?….what does that mean?!" Scott said and then demand thinking that they weren't going to answer them as he began to assert his authority once again, although he wasn't sure whether or not they were going to acknowledge that

" failure" they said simply as they turned and walked away or rather they disappeared in the shadows like they had done the night before in the basement of the Sheriff's station as they tried to work out what had just happened

" the question now is failing to do what?" Aylee said feeling the need to speak to try and defuse the tension in the room since she could feel every single emotion they were feeling which was mostly despair that another person was dead

* * *

Aylee had decided to not to go with the others to the hospital as she got Kira to drop her off a short distance from Tracy's house telling her that was something that she wanted to check out before going home to meet Stiles, she knew that the house would still be unlocked as it was an active crime scene and all the previous residents were now dead. She slipped in through the door as she headed upstairs to Tracy's room where she saw pictures that she had obviously drawn of her night terrors that eerily reminded Aylee of the way that she drew her visions as a way to remember every little detail that she saw. She began to look around the room for some clue on how the Dread Doctors selected who was going to be one of their experiments, she had thought there might be someway to determine whether to not the person would be able to survive taking on the supernatural and wouldn't reject like you might with a bite. Aylee began to look through the different items that were lying on Tracy's desk when she stumbled on a note that was placed on top of a book, the note said ' _Here's the book you asked for. Cheesy stuff, but still a fun scary read'_. As she peeled the note back she saw the three now very familiar faces covered with masks under the title ' Dread Doctors' by T.R. McCammon as she began to flick through it before deciding to take it with her

* * *

Once Aylee got home after picking up the bag filled a note on the dosage and with the three different types of pill bottles from the animal clinic that Deaton had left for her before he left, she quickly went for a shower and then got changed. She wore a rose pink crop top, dark blue sleeper shorts with rose pink detailing and little dog on them, a navy blue hoodie. Her wet hair was gently placed in two loose pigtails, she also took off all of her make up and put her glasses on since her eyes were beginning to get tired again. Before Aylee went to sit on her bed to wait for Stiles to get home she grabbed the bag of pills as well as her glass of water as she considered taking them as something laying on her bedside table got her attention as she picked up her mom's diary and began to flick through it. She knew every inch and every word that she had written in them as she though about how she had almost killed Tracy the night before when trying to disarm her, she knew that being murder wasn't in your DNA but she wondered if the qualities of a murder was because it seemed like she was fighting a losing battle with this as both of her parents were serial killers. She was snapped out of her thoughts as her laptop began to signal that someone was requesting a Skype chat with her as she pulled the laptop over to her bed and away from its place on her desk

" ok so I know you're going to yell at me for not calling when I said I would but in my defence things have busy around here lately" she said as soon as Derek's face appeared on her screen as she looked at what she liked to call his sour wolf face

" yeah so I heard, Scott called me last night to tell me you passed out twice from being drained and then again to tonight to say you hurt your leg in a fight" he said sounding more like a disapproval father than a concerned cousin

" being drained wasn't really my fault, I was already weak when I got hit with a vision which is why I passed out again and tonight well I was fighting a half scorpion who stronger than even Scott but thats point ok? I'm fine" she said looking down to the badly leg that she had landed on when being tossed by Lucas

" So all hell breaks loose as soon as I left huh? how are you doing with everything?" he asked making it clear that he wasn't talking about the events over the last few days but rather what they had found on her mom

" honestly its making me think about everything including your mom, my dear aunt Talia" she said in an almost bitter way as she thought about she was less of aunt to her more of a villain since she had wanted her dead from the moment she was born

" wait why were you thinking about her?" he asked confused since he knew that his mom had been completely wrong about what she though about Aylee and her powers and how she had feared that she wouldn't be able to control her

" maybe she was right, not the killing me part but the part about subdue my powers" she said giving the pills that were sitting on the bedside table a side glance as she wondered whether or not they would work the way she wanted them to

" why would you want to subdue when you finally some form of control over them?" he asked her sensing that there was more to this than her simply thinking as he began to regret leaving her in Beacon Hills while he travelled with Braeden

" because maybe I want to sneak into a crowd club like a normal teen without worrying about being overwhelmed or maybe I don't want to be alone in this anymore" she said knowing that it was harder for her being the only seer they knew of

" you're not alone in this, you have me and theres Scott, Melissa and even Stiles…Please don't do anything haste" he said suddenly worried about what she might do in an attempt to subdue her powers like they had been when she stayed at Eichen house

" I won't, I promise that anything I do will be well throughout…I don't want to be like them, Derek" she said in a small voice as she looked away from him, she knew that he would understand who she was referring to without saying their names

" you're not like them ok? you're sweet and kind and I love you because despite your parental you actually seem to be somewhat good when they're not" he said talking about her parents as he realised that her resemblance to her parents ended with her looks

" I can't live my life in fear of seeing too much or turning into Peter… I just can't, I need to go its a school night after" she said knowing that he was about to protest again as she clicked him away from her screen

Aylee swung her legs so that they touched her bedroom floor as she grabbed the the correct number of pills from each bottle as outlined in Deaton's note as she drowned them down with some water without another thought as she realised that this might be her chance to be somewhat normal. Little did she know that part of subdue her powers would be dulling down every power she had including her bond with Stiles, as she would have been able to feel Stiles's pain as Donovan placed his hand that was covered in teeth like a lamprey as he screamed out in pain and would have known that he was in trouble


	5. Chapter 5: a novel approach

hey guys so here is episode 5 for you, so I kind of cut down some the important stuff so that the last scene wasn't so long and I refuse to let Lydia come between Stiles and Aylee (sorry Stydia fans). thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think goo or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 5: a novel approach

After taking the very mortal pills Aylee began to feel dizzy as she suddenly realised that taking experimental pills that no one really knew anything about including the side effects but she knew in a way it was all worth it when she didn't get the usual visions she got from touching her mother's locket. One of the unknown things about these pills was that they also dulled the bond between Stiles and Aylee that allowed her to share memories and visions with him, to sense each other's emotions and allowed them to know when the other was in danger. If Aylee had waited before taking those pills she would have been able to tell that Stiles was in danger as Donovan placed his teeth covered hand onto his shoulder caused unimaginable amounts of pain as he scrambles to try and fight him off as he grabbed the spanner he had been used to try and fix his Jeep to hit Donovan with before he decided to run back into the school. Stiles ran into the the library that he knew better than Donovan as he hid behind one of the large shelves covered with covered with books as he heard Donovan taunting him by telling him that Aylee was calling him and offered to text her for him before telling him the story of how his father was paralysed from a gunshot wound to his T-9 vertebra, Stiles had to severely bite his tongue as he heard Donovan call his father, the Sheriff, a coward for following protocol and calling for backup. Thinking that Donovan had began to climb the stairs to the second floor of the library so Stiles decided to make a dash for it, however Donovan grabs him by the neck as they began to struggle against each other before Stiles climbed the scaffolding in the room and decided to grab the construction pin out causing several metal bars to fall on him and impale him. After watching the police respond to his 911 call and discovering that someone had taken his body as well as wiped the room clean on the crime, he decided to rush back to his room to update his mystery board. Stiles wrote theory after theory on his board as he stepped a side to think as the tears threatened to spill over before he got frustrated as he rubbed them out then threw the eraser at the board, as he did so he heard a small fearful squeal coming from his door.

" Aylee?! what are you doing here?" he said seeing her at the door after she clasped her hands to over mouth as she tried to figure out what could have caused this much anger from him, this was the reason she had worrying about him for weeks now

" I got worried when you weren't answering my calls…. Stiles, why do you blood on your hands?" Aylee said in a small voice as she tried to work out what was going on. She wore a pale green long t-shirt, grey leggings, green flats, a grey cardigan and a brown bucket bag. Her curly hair was in a ponytail and she wore no make up underneath her glasses which made her look younger

" I umm… I- something happened… Donovan came after me and I…" he said struggling to put what happened into words for her as she threw her bag onto the computer chair as she went to him as he fell to the ground in her arms

" shhh shhh calm down ok? tell me what happened from the beginning" she said noticing how strange it was to touch him but see and feel nothing coming through their bond as she realised that this one part of powers she missed

" Donovan came after me and we fought, he said he was going to eat me so I caused metal bars to fall on him. He was impaled by one of them… I killed him…I'm a murderer" he said as the realisation began to dawn on him that he was the one thing she hated

" no no listen to me Stiles, you are not a murderer! it was self defence ok? if you didn't do what you did then he would have killed you" she said fighting the tears back since she knew it would make him worse as the thought of him dying tore her apart

" I called the station but the body and the blood, everything was gone like it never happened" he said slowly as he was still stunned by everything as she wrapped her arms around him as she held him close to her chest, his phone began to ring out

" so no one knows but us…we can deal with this ok?…its Scott, I need to answer otherwise he'll keep calling or come here." she said getting up to get her phone from her bag as she answered Scott's call and put in on speaker phone for him

" Aylee, do you where Stiles is? I tried calling him but he didn't pick up" he said since his best friend was still fresh on his mind as he ignored his calls which he only ever did if he was with Aylee doing wrapped up in activities he couldn't complete with

" yeah he's here with me, sorry I was distracting him. umm he can hear everything so go head" she said suddenly exhausted and fed with not being able to recover enough from hit before the next, it was a pattern that they're lives seemed to follow

" someone is taking the bodies… are you guys there?" Scott said as Aylee and Stiles look at each with shocked faces as they wondered how he could know that someone had taken Donovan's body from the library

" yeah where?….what are you talking about?" Stiles said still recovering as he realised that he had to be careful not reveal too much in his voice or through his words as he looked at Aylee for answers but was getting none through their bond

" Im at the animal clinic with Kira, Tracy's body is gone. The lock no the door is broken on the outside, my mom said Lucas's body is missing from the morgue. Someone is stealing the bodies" he said knowing that this was big news for everyone

" ok thanks, we'll look into…. so maybe one more person knows what happened tonight in the library" she said grimly as tried to work out what they needed to do next in order to help him as she put her phone back into her bag as she glanced at her pills

" yeah well someone had to take his body and clean the blood away" he said knowing that he couldn't tell anyone else about it, although he was glad that Aylee can come to his house since he knew he could trust her in ways beyond the way he could with Scott and the others

" hey why don't you take tomorrow off? I can stay home with you and we can bake, you know forget our troubles the old fashioned way" she said walking over to where he stood by his bed as she swept away the pieces of flattened hair that had fall onto his forehead as he kissed her palm

" no your mom will kill you if you miss school to be with me and we can't exactly tell them why, nah I'll be fine on my own…. right now I just want to be with you" he said gently pulling her hair out of the elastic that held it up as he shook it out into its curly glory as he began to kiss her passionately as he tried to lose himself in her

" you know thats kinda why I wanted to you to come home…." she said breathlessly as he began to attack her neck by applying kiss after kiss as he barely allowed her time to recover as he suddenly realised that something was missing

"Ay why can't I feel you?" he said noticing that he couldn't feel how much she loved his lips against her skin or how much she wanted him in that moment like he always could as their emotions flowed through their bond that was so rare and special to them

" what? what are you talking about?" she said suddenly nervous about him finding out she was subduing her powers as her eyes darted over to her bag where the pills were since she was afraid of Scott finding them as she pulled away from him to see his reaction as he worked out that there was something wrong with her as he walked over to it and looked inside

" these are the pills that Deaton made on the orders of Talia, the question is why do you have them?" he said suddenly getting anger at her because she could have prevent Donovan's death as he turned all of his frustration onto her

" recently I've been thinking that Talia was right to fear what I can do, not because I was a threat to her but because I am a threat to myself" she said knowing that she could feel the dark thought of the past creeping back into her mind tempting her to hurt herself

" what do you mean a threat to yourself? Aylee what have you done?" he said grabbing her arms as he pulled her sleeves up to check in case she had done anything drastic as he remembered the memories she had shared with him

" nothing that bad at least not yet, which why I took Talia's pills as a preventive measure" she said knowing that she didn't want to be the insane girl who would rather face a Kanima than herself in a battle

" I knew there was something going on with you, I want you to tell everything….now, Ay!" he said knowing that this had everything to do with the things that she had been keeping from him siren before senior year started

" no one person should know what I do or see things that I do, lately those things I've seen are haunting me. You are haunt, I just needed it to stop" she said desperately as her eyes filled with tears as she thought of him in the car crash avoiding looking at him as her eyes began to fill with tears as she went into her bag to retrieve two books from it

" so you just cut it all? Ay I needed you tonight! you decided to turn it all off and ignore me when I needed you the most" he said yelling at her as her tears began to fall hard and fast as she realised the consequence of her actions as she held out the books to him

" I can't talk about it because I can't even think about it without my heartbreak into pieces so read my journal, everything I've going been through is in there" she said handing him the leather journal that they had found in her mother's box as he took it wondering how this fitted into with everything

" what about the other?" he said knowing that he couldn't really refuse the olive branch she was offering him as she opened the book in the first place which was a drawing of him in the woods the night Scott was bitten and everything changed

" the other is every vision I've had since I met you including the ones I never told you about, please don't think too badly of me" she said handing him the book as she kissed his cheek as she sobbed hard before grabbing her bag and went to leave

" Ay wait…I'm bound to have nightmares tonight and I only know one thing that stops them… stay with me tonight?" he said practically pleaded her as she put her bag down and sat on his bed as he joined her as he became the little spoon once again as she held him while he cried

* * *

The next day Aylee woke early for school as she pushed her hair out of her eyes as she remembered everything that had happened last night from finding out that Stiles had accidentally killed Donovan in an act of self defence then him finding out that she had taken the Talia's pills. She gently got off the bed as she took the pills out and gave Stiles a look of apology and regret as she used a bottle of water to swallow them down. She then texted Scott to meet her at school with her backpack and a fresh set of clothes, she wrote Stiles a note so he didn't worry when he woke up without her then pressed a kiss to his forehead as she left it with the pill bottles after stashing some away in her bag. When she got to school she got changed into an oversized lilac tank top that showed off of her baby pink lace bra, jeans, dark lilac ankle boots with a little heel, her dark purple biker jacket and brown backpack. She wore dark eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop and a bright soft pink lipstick, she grabbed the first couple of layers of her hair and pulled them back with hair pins and a hair claw while the rest was left in soft natural curls. She had filled everyone in what she found at Tracy's room as she talked to Lydia about it as they walked into school

" 'The Dread Doctors' by T.R McCannon… there's something about it, has anyone actually read it yet?" Lydia said turning the book around in her hand as she paused at the cover as she sensed something about it

" I know I sense it too and so far its just me but I wasn't exactly in the frame of mind so…" she said knowing that she would need to read it again to get a vision since she had taken the pills when she was reading it, although Stiles now had them

" we should probably all read it and not just the ones that get visions" Lydia said a little edged since she was still doubtful on them all relying on Aylee's vision as much as they did as she could see how it was affecting her sometimes like now

" Kira's working on that, Stiles couldn't get anything on the author so he thinks its a pen name" she said opening her locker so that she could get the things she needed for her next class as her thoughts wondered back to Stiles who was at home reading

" 'In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive. Days later they emerge transformed wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors'. Sounds vaguely familiar, how does it end?" Lydia said knowing that was exactly what they were living through right now

" thats the thing it doesn't, this is meant to be volume one" she said knowing that she had been able to work that one out for herself while she was reading the book and running her hand through Stiles's hair while he slept with his head on her lap

" let me guess there is no volume two?" Lydia asked knowing that was the kind of luck they had and knowing them the book the needed with all the answers didn't even exist, although she had creepy feeling about volume two

" nope worse than that, I think we're living volume two" she said grimly as she tried not to think that things could only get worse as she thought back to the vision of her being locked up in Eichen house again as well as everyone else's fates

" maybe we should be asking ourselves, is this just a novel or are we dealing someone's predictions?" Lydia said wondering if it was the predictions were from a banshee or from a seer which she knew would change everything for Aylee

" well lets hope that whoever predicted this is our side whether they are a seer or another banshee… what?" she said noticing that Lydia had suddenly went deadly still as she looked at the a page with fear that seemed to radiate from her

" look at this, look at the acknowledgement page!" she said with wild panic as she turned the book to her as she pointed to it as Aylee suddenly realised what had caught her attention as she began to read the page

" 'For providing scientific perspective and invaluable insight this book is dedicated to Dr. Gabriel Valack'. Great! thats perfect!" she said rolling her eyes in the way that only a true Hale could do as she went to class trying to ignore the fear inside of her

* * *

After school that she went to Stiles's house to tell them the plan that Scott and the others had came up with which including her going back into Eichen house to talk to Valack, to say that he was less than thrilled about her going back to the place affected her so much was an understatement of the century. He began to get dressed as soon as possible despite her protests about him joining them on this particular field trip as she tried to pinpoint where he had hidden her pills as her small stash was wearing thing

" Ay, I'm going with you!" he said fastening his jeans up as he began to put his socks on then his shoes as she threw her own jacket off as she placed it on her backpack that was sitting in its usually place in his room

" you're meant to be playing sick or did you forget that?" she said as she leaned against the desk in the room, he had always liked the way she fitted into his room like she had always been there, he couldn't image her not being there or in his life

" then I'll say I was slightly under the weather" he said thinking that was a convincing enough of a lie for them to believe while also preventing them from spilling the truth behind him staying home that day as she put on one of her grey hoodies

" you don't have to come, Lydia isn't. She said the place creeps her out" she said hiding behind the humour and sarcasm rather than showing him how she really felt about going back into the place that still gave her nightmares

" Ay, you know as well as I do if not more that that place is a nightmare asylum of insanity and death so lets go" he said refusing to let her go on her own as she watched as he winced while putting his own hoodie on as she felt faint trace of pain

" wait what was that? you winced… the pills are starting to wear off" she said as pointing to his shoulder than back to her own when he gave her a questioning look as if trying to work how she knew without her powers as she tried to look at it

" Donovan touched my shoulder with his hand which was covered in wendigo teeth, it hurts a little now and then" he said she looked him as she tried to get reading on him but she felt a sharp pain in her head as the pills blocked her

" which is even more reason why you should stay here and wait for me to come home" she said not entirely sure which home she meant whether it was hers or his but she knew he would be there,she stepped in front of the door to block him his way out

" you're not going without me….Ay you still wake up screaming from dreaming about that place and do you remember what happened when Deaton talked to Valack?" he said reminding her that he had almost been committed to the asylum when he had been affected by looking into his third eye as he though about her cradled in his arms as he tried to comfort her in the night

" I'm not going alone, Scott and Kira are going to be there" she said trying to reassure him that she wasn't going to go in alone, still she was kinda worried that they might lock her up again and throw away the key this time

" unlike them I know everything that you went through were in that place ok? there is no way that I'm letting you go in without me when I know that you're terrified" he said getting closer to her as he cupped her face and stroked his thumb against her cheek

" just promise that we'll come out together, that you won't let them take me" she said worried that was how her vision her being locked on the sixth floor come to happen as she looked at him with feared filled eyes as he pulled in for a kiss

" never, you know that no matter what happens I will never let you go back to that place" he said as she leaning onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around for a hug as he casted his eyes over to where her journal and sketch book were laying

Eventually they went to pick up Scott and Kira from the McCall house as Stiles careful watched Aylee quietly stress about going back to the one place that had been the constant bad guy in her life as she remember all the horrible times in there and the things they did to her. Soon they stood outside of Eichen house as Aylee and Kira tried to get in while the boys stood by the jeep

" are you going to be ok in there?" Scott asked Stiles knowing that he had reason to hate the place too, he also realised that he couldn't afford to have two people out of focus when they were in there since Aylee's mind would be elsewhere

" yeah why? I mean its not really me we need to worry about" he said trying to focus on any and every emotion that was coming through their bond that was getting stronger and stronger the more the pills left her system

" I know it has to be hard for her to be back but you seem a little off" he said thinking that Stiles's mood was more than worrying about Aylee, although he knew that was a big part of it since she had always seemed to be an extension of him

" I think its fair to say we're all a little off" he said trying to shift the attention away from how he was and how he was feeling since he was tempted that to spill everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours but he was worried about his reaction

" maybe some of us more than others" Scott said looking behind where Aylee and Kira were standing by the gate of Eichen house as they pressed the buzzer to gain the attention of someone who would let them into see Valack

" wait Kira? what happened?" he said knowing there was no way that he could have known about Talia's pills and how she had silently suffering while they were all blissfully unaware as they struggled through the latest supernatural threat

" when the other chimera, Lucas came after us I heard Kira say something in Japanese" he said knowing that Aylee would have already filled him in on what had happened at the club the night before as he remember hearing her say it again in bed

" that doesn't sound too bad" he said knowing that his girlfriend issues were pale in comparison to his right now, although he knew that it wasn't in Scott's natural to worry for the sake it as Stiles usually did enough worrying for the both of them

" she doesn't know any Japanese!" he said pointing out the fact that her speaking a new language that she had never even learned before was something out of the ordinary and out of the ordinary usually meant more trouble for them

" still not terrible, Aylee can flutely speak Bulgarian after seeing her parents memories" he said remembering how she had began to speak flute Bulgarian when talking to Killian or sometimes Peter after realising who she was really was

" yeah but we never had stop her from killing someone" he said knowing Kira would've had continued her attack on Lucas if he had stopped her blade from moving any further as he snapped her out of the trance she was in with foxfire surrounding her

" ok, wasn't he trying to kill you though? It sounds like self defence" he said thinking about how he had used self defence when faced with the wendigo chimera that Donovan had been turned into by the Dread Doctors

" it was more than that, she almost took his head off" he said remembering how she hadn't even hesitated as she went to remove his head from his body, there was more desire behind it than Kira simply wanting to protect herself from danger

" maybe she had no choice, there has got to be a point where self defence is justified. Tracy killed her own father and Lucas would have killed you" he said thinking about how Donovan would have killed him before going after Aylee or his father

" they're not the bad guys, they're the victims. We shouldn't be killing the people we're trying to save… tell me about whats going with Ay?" he said knowing that the signs of tension between his adoptive sister and his best friend from birth

" I found these in her bag last night, look familiar?" he said leaning into the jeep window and into the glove department where he was keeping the pill bottles till he could find a better place for them, somewhere she could never find them

" Talia's pills? what in the hell is she doing with them?!" he said remembering them from when Deaton had offered her them as he had made them on the orders of Derek's mother in an attempt to subdue her powers before she had decided to kill her

" she's been seeing things lately that have scared her so much that she wanted to turn it all off" he said remembering the different entries into her journal that radiated fear as he was reminded of the scared little shell of girl he had first met

" how did we miss this? is she really that good at pretend to be okay?" he said thinking that the list of things going wrong and the list of things that were spinning out of control around them was getting bigger and bigger

" she's clever, I made her promise not to take any more but she working on fear so I'm keeping my eye on her" he said putting the pills in his glove department, he had spent all day reading her journal and looking at her visions to understand her more

Suddenly the door the gate the swung open in a the most creepiest manner every as the boys went to meet their girlfriends as they walked through the gate and into the every familiar reception area where the orderly stood behind the windowed desk as he looked at them before given Aylee an eerie smile. He pulled a clear container as they looked between each other, wondering if they should anything and if so then what

" are you here to check yourself back in, Aylee Clarke?" the orderly said turning to her as she sank away as she self consciously began to step closer to the door as if trying to make her way out as Stiles grabbed her hand to soothe her

" Dr Conrad Fenris should be expected us" Stiles said in a cold voice as he kept a tight hold on Aylee's hand as she moved closer to him as she tried to ignore the memories of her screaming eight year old self being dragging into Eichen house

" please empty your pockets into the container… please remove your belt into the container" he said in a monotone voice as Aylee began to look around frantically as the orderly gave a pointed look at Kira belt turned sword

" what if I can't do this? what if I can't be here and still be me?" she said pulling Stiles aside from the group and the orderly as she began to panic to look around as if waiting for someone to jump her and inject her with a sedative

"hey listen to me when have I ever let anything happen to you? don't forget who you are, you are a McCall and you are a powerful seer and you are the girl I love" he said placing both hands on her face as she leaned into her touch

" you're here at last, come with me…Aylee Clarke?" Dr Conrad Fenris said as he turned to the group as his eyes landed on the girl he had once treated for all sorts of mental health issues as he now realised she was supernatural and incredibly powerful

" its Aylee McCall or Hale, which ever way you look at I am not the girl your orderlies drugged for fun" she said as she remembered begin strapped to the bed unable to move as the orderlies taunted her before attempting to overload her system

" I'll remind you I'm only doing this as a favour to Deaton. I'm doing it against my better judgement" he said gently telling them that he could pull out of this favour and not follow through on his part any time he wanted

" what's the etiquette for talking to this guy? do you ever look at the other eye?" Stiles asked as Dr Fenris led them through the hallway and down several flights of stairs as Aylee wondered if this was the sixth floor she was doomed to live in at one point

"I wouldn't, in fact when you're down here try not to make eye contact with anyone or anything… especially the seer" he said knowing that she would get visions of the terrible things that the creatures imprisoned had to done to seal their fate

They continued to follow him down into the a long hallway in silence as they began to wonder once again what else was out there if seers, werewolf, banshees and kitsunes were all real. Stiles and Aylee were able to follow Dr Fenris to the see that Kira and Scott weren't to since there seemed to invisible barrier prevent them from doing do

"you didn't think you were all going did you?" Dr Fenris said looking back them as they should have been expecting this as Aylee wondered why she was able to pass through when she hadn't been able to back at the animal clinic

" this is mountain ash isn't it?" Scott said recognising that the familiar feeling of something pushing him back at the threat of draining him as him and Kira looked baffled

" everywhere but heavily concentrated down here, Valack's cell is the last one at the end of the hall" he told them as he opened the door for them as Stiles and Aylee hesitated, wondering if it was good or bad thing that they were being separated

" go, we'll be right here" Scott said trying to comfort them, Aylee more than Stiles as he placed a hand on her back as he guided her through the door as they began to walk down the hallway filled with a number of cells

" Stiles if you read my journals then you'll know that this is where I end up, just like my…darling father" she said pausing as she looked into a cell to see Peter looking stunned to see her as he began to yell at her as Stiles led her away

" but you're not him and like I said before I am not going let it happen…" he said trailing off the end as he looked into a cell and saw Donovan before looking into the cell again to an entirely inhuman creature inhabiting it

" tell me what you just saw? the creature in the previous cell, the Sluagh. The myth is that they take on the appearance of the lost souls that have become inextricably bound it. Happen to see any lost soul Mr Stilinski?" Valack said looking at Aylee was fascination

"yeah everyone down here" he said putting up his familiar defence as he attempted to hide what he had seen as he placed himself in front Aylee to protect her despite the glass wall between them and Valack

" well don't give up on us yet, we're all works in progress" he told them as he watched as Aylee's face hardened as the familiar phrase to sparked some conversations between her and her father as he tried to convince her of his way of thinking

" where did you hear that from?" she said knowing that he had shared a cell with Peter when he had first arrived at Eichen house before he was given his own one

" wise words from a former cellmate, your father if I remember correctly" he said standing up so that he could get a better look of the girl he had seen doing great and powerfully things with the powers he had only hoped to gain when creating his eye

" well I wouldn't really call words from a complete sociopathic psychotic power hungry di-" she said beginning to get anger like she always did when she thought about her father and what he had done to not only her but her friends and family too

" did you bring the book? very nice, first edition of course there only ever was one printing" he said as Stiles held up the book giving Aylee time to recover as she realised that Valack seemed focused on her rather than the both of them

" there is no T.R McCannon is there? you wrote it?" Aylee said narrowing her eyes at him as she tried to focus on his emotion but soon realised that the glass wall prevent her from using her powers on him, although she could tell the pill were playing their part

" thats right Aylee, maybe you've already guessed its not just a book. Its a tool I designed to open your eyes to them, the Dread Doctors" he said knowing that she was exactly the kind of person he had designed it for

" so why use a pseudonym?" she asked wondering why he didn't cut out the middle man and allow the people reading the book to find him directly

"I had a professional reputation once, I wasn't interested in ruining that for second rate piece of trash" he said knowing the book was an awful story, even worse because it was real and true

" then why write it in the first place?" Stiles asked suddenly feeling protective over Aylee as he wanted answers and none of the in between like this

" When you read it I'm guessing you weren't totally yourself were you? I wrote it because no one believed me or listened…They're here in Beacon hills aren't they?" he said being able to sense that she was subduing her powers

" what are they?" Aylee asked as she wondered whether or not he would know if and they were connected to both her and to the Geogieva family as they seemed to recognise her as part of that family despite her barely knowing them apart from Killian

" not entirely human, at least not anymore. They used to be scientist that worshipped the supernatural, Telsa said 'If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency and vibration. They found theirs in electromagnetic focus to prolong their lives, give them powers and more importantly making you forget that you ever saw them" he said getting to the reason why he had wrote the book

" so what do they want?" she said with a edge to her tone as she began to think whether or not she had ever seen them but was made to forget, as well as wondered what the book would do in the hands of a seer like her

" You are clever Aylee, everyone wants something don't they?" he said walking closer to where she was behind the glass wall as Stiles decided that he didn't like the way Valack was looking at his girlfriend

" ok so what do you want?" Stiles said knowing that someone always wanted something from people that were rare like a true alpha was or even a born seer that was from a old werewolf and old witch bloodline as Valack pushed paper and pencil to her

" I want you to show me your powers, I want you to me my fate" he said as she looking at him in horror as she considered looking into his mind and seeing everything he had seen as well as everything he has done

" no way, not happening sorry. The guy is a nut job that drilled a hole into his head, he's probably lying his ass off" Stiles said pulling her away from Valack as she looked like she was considering it as he pointed how they couldn't and shouldn't trust him

" so far he is the only one that knows anything about these guys, I can't allow more to people to die because I'm scared of myself" she said finally admitting that she was scared of her powers more than she had ever been before

" How many people have died so far? all of them teenagers right? want to know how many died the last time? you know I wonder how many will die if the succeed?" he said drawing their attention back to them as they looked back to him

" so this did happen before? why?" she said wondering if anything to do the previous threats that they had naturalised before as she suddenly got a vision of a tree stump as her eyes flashed purple as Valack looked at her in amazement

" and they are back, all because of a few teenagers who never even considered the consequences decided to reignite a supernatural force they barely understand" he said recalling how they had seen them do when faced with the Darach

"the Nemeton, how do you even know about that?" Stiles said wondering someone who had been locked up in supernatural cell for as long as he had know about things that had happen in the last year or two

" I know because I saw it, similar but not as powerful as the way you see things Aylee….who did you come with? what are they?" he said as the lights began to flicker on and off around them as Aylee began to sense that someone was in pain

" don't answer that!" Stiles said as he saw that Aylee was about to speak as he stepped in front her, feeling the need to protect since it seemed that she was sympathising with him since she saw the similarities between them

" you brought a Kitsune, she's disturbing the building's defences" he said as the lights continued to flicker on and off as she tried to see what was happening from Scott and Kira's point of view, although the pills were shutting her

" what do you mean? how?" she said knowing that he was more likely to answer her than Stiles who recluant and almost distrustful of him in a way she wasn't

" its not just the mountain ash that keeps the building secure, its the electromagnetic energy. Its what helps keep certain supernaturals in and others out"he said as they began to realise it was the same energy that the Dread Doctors used

" they knew we were coming…Stiles I can feel them, they're here and we opened the door for them" Aylee said feeling the familiar chill that she got whenever the Dread Doctors came near her which was followed by a dull burning to her head

" give me what I want! touch my hand and do it now! it costs you nothing" he said shooing how he wasn't aware of the physical toll that using too much of her powers at once had one her body

" but its worth something to you so she's not giving you it for free so tell us what we need to know" Stiles said choosing not to reveal how much it would affect her both physically and emotionally as well as the fact that it would make her more fearfully

" what does the book do? open our eyes hows?" she said shouted at him as the chilled feeling accompanied by the contradictory burning feeling began to grow as she showed him her the hale fiery spirit inside of her

" for normal people it triggers the memories senses and clear the fog which begins to focus the images of the Dread Doctors and allows the memories to refocus but in the hands of a seer, the book will show you more than that" he said not being able to predict what would happen to her when she read the book with her powers

" so all we have to do is read the book?" she said ignoring how he was so focused on her and powers like her father used to focus on power and any way that he could gain more

" if your friends have seen them, if they have done something to them then book will help them remember. As for you it will unlock all kinds of secret and give you the answers you seek. Now give me what I want!" he said squeezing his hand through the small window for her to touch

Aylee sat on the floor of the hallway as she placed the paper in front of her as she held the pencil in one hand while the other reached up to touch his hand as the connection formed as she made a small cry of pain as her mind was swamped with different memories of him causing pain to himself and to others. Soon she focused on the future before drawing what she was seeing as Stiles began to couch beside her in case anything happened to her, soon he began to try pulling her out of her vision in fear that they would caught in the crosshairs.

" Ay, I think we need to get out of here" he said as her eyes returned to normal as she struggled to get up and handed him her drawing of his future held as she gave him a cold look since she knew what he had done to earn him his glass cell

" what are they trying to do?" she said in a voice so hard and cold that Stiles had never heard in it before since she was so warm and kind, although he figured after a while of enduring the things she did it was bound to affect her eventually

" Ay, we need to go now!" Stiles said pulling her away as they hide from view while the Dread Doctors unlocked Valack's cell to take his third eye as Aylee's drawing of the act lay next to him splattered in blood

" I think we're ok, they're gone…Stiles?" she said sensing something wrong with him and his emotions as he pressed her close to him as her back was resting on his chest with his arms around her protectively as he held her closer to him

" I'm so not ok and neither are you, all of this its on us and everything thats happened or everything thats going to happen is on us" he whispered into her ears as she tried to work out who's fear was radiating through their bond

" its our responsibility to fix this and make sure that they don't succeed, I promise we'll do that" she said trying to comfort him as she pressed a kiss to hand that was held onto her shoulder as she tried to allow her love for him to flow through the bond


	6. Chapter 6: required reading

hey guys so here is episode 6 for you, so like I've put Aylee's memory in italics and I hope you like it. Lately I've been considering rewriting this story as a new one after the season is finished so it is more polished and flows better like the first story so let me know what you think. You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 6: required reading

To say that a lot had happened in the last two days was an understatement which is why Scott currently found himself laying on the floor having an asthma attack as he tried to reach for the inhaler that had fallen out of his hand, although it was suddenly crushed by the Pathologist of the Dread Doctors before he grabbed Scott by the throat as he lifted him up and slammed up him against the hospital wall. The silent struggle was interrupted by the the elevator doors opening to reveal Melissa who automatically went to help her son who had been released by the Dread Doctor and a ready to fight Aylee who had her red bo staff in one hand as she went to fight him. She was wearing a white v-necked t-shirt underneath black dress with bright yellow sunflowers on it, a dark yellow cardigan and black combat boots. Her long dark hair with ombre ends was held up and down as some of it was clipped back into the shape of a flower, she wore brown eyeshadow with black eyeliner and a natural beige pink lipgloss. Aylee's eyes switched to her seer purple as she began to fight the Dread Doctors despite conflicting burning sensation and chilled feeling that she was getting down her spine as she tried to distract him with their fight so that Melissa could check on Scott as she supported his weight as they went back to elevator as she kept an eye on her other child

" come on, come on…. lets go, you're ok" Melissa said over and over again as she lay him on the floor of the elevator as he continued to struggle for breathe as she took something out of her pocket as she got ready to inject it into him

" wait… what is that?" he said through the asthma attack as he stopped her from injecting him with it as he became concerned with the effects it might have on his werewolf side as he could hear Aylee grunting in pain as she tried her best to keep up

" its a bronchodilator, it'll work" she said knowing that when it came to medically things her knowledge was better than her as she injected it into him causing him to get his breath back as they turned to hear Aylee screaming in pain as her attacker grabbed her by the throat

" mom, he'll drain her and worse… you know she isn't like me" he said trying to recover as he suddenly became worried about her as he could see that she was saying something to the Dread Doctor but he couldn't hear her whispers

" Aylee, sweetie come on… run…run!…go, go…are you ok?" Melissa said once Aylee was in the elevator after using her explosive light to blast his hands causing him to drop her onto the floor as she scrambled up and ran to them

" yeah I'm fine but we need to get rid of these guys like yesterday" she said trying to recover as the elevator began to shake and jerk with them in it as Aylee slid to floor and leaned onto Scott as Melissa watched both her children

" we never should have read that book" Scott said knowing that was when things had gotten worse for them since it had caused nothing but trouble as Melissa wrapped her arms around her children as if to protect them

* * *

Suddenly Aylee was pulled out of her vision as she held onto the sheriff's desk in the station as she tried to recover while the Stiles and his dad checked on her as her eyes returned back to their normal Hale blue. It took her a minute to remember where she was and why as she recalled that the Sheriff had called Stiles about the eight burial holes his deputies had found in the lacrosse field while they in her room as they were meant to study but had gotten bored and began to make out. Aylee was wearing a thin green striped t-shirt, a cropped dark green tank, black ripped boyfriend jeans, green spotted sneakers and her dark green velvet biker jacket. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a green bandana wrapped around the front of head, her eye makeup was light smoked with eyeliner and mascara as well as wore light beige lip balm.

" are you ok?" Stiles said worried about her as she felt him place a comforting hand on her back as she stood up straight and leaned into him as she gave herself one more moment to recover before telling him what she had seen

" yeah I'm ok, it was just a vision. Scott was having an asthma attack and I was fight one of the Dread Doctors" she said briefly telling the important parts of the vision which she knew she would draw out and write in her journal par Derek's orders

" tell me more later…. so where were we?" he said pressing a kiss to her forehead as she clasped her hand around his as they both looked back to the investigation board his father had created which was similar to Stiles's own board in his room

" chimeras" he said as they looked at the two photos of the only two chimeras they knew about which was Lucas the half scorpio and Tracy the half kanima and the half werewolf as Stiles and Aylee thought about Donovan the enhanced wendigo

" two dead chimeras" Stiles said knowing that they weren't going to learn what they needed to about the Dread Doctors and how to get rid of them from them, also reminding them that the Dread Doctors had killed them due them failing

" and eight new ones that have recently be hatched" Aylee said thinking about the eight new burial sights that were recently found as she began to wonder what these new ones would be like or more important what would they be able to do

" so thats ten in all" he said adding Lucas and Tracy with the others as he thought about how many more the Dread Doctors would keep creating and how many failures it would take for them to finally succeed

" I think it might be eleven, our station tech guys confirmed that the holding cell lock and the cameras could have malfunctioned due to something electromagnetic. You said that these guys…?" he said after putting Donovan's photo on the board then turned to them and the book on his desk

" they're called the Dread Doctors or at least thats what Valack called him" Aylee said watching him picking up the book with much curiosity, Aylee was the only one who had read it from back to front although she had to reread it with her powers in full

" are we really calling them that?" he said repeating the question everyone else had asked when she mentioned their name as he scrunched his face up at them as he tried to work out what else they could call them

" yeah we are and you think they broke Donovan out?" she asked as she glanced at Stiles to see how he was dealing with this new turn in the conversation, although she could feel everything that he was going through right now which was helpful

" thats how they got into Eichen house isn't it?" he said as they had recently told him everything that had happened when they went to talk to Valack about his previous experience with the Dread Doctors and about the book that he wrote about it

" which would mean Donovan is a chimera, I saw his teeth being pulled out by them when I passed out if that helps" she said playing along with the pretense that she didn't already know what had happened to Donovan as she mentioned her vision

" so is he failure like Tracy and Lucas?" he said knowing that her vision somewhat confirmed that something supernatural had happened to Donovan as Aylee stepped closer to him and the board as she took a closer look at it

" if he is then he's probably dead like them too, these guys don't really tolerate failure" she said as she grabbed the red sharpie pen to cross his picture out like he had already done with the other chimeras that had died already

" not until I've seen a body… you're uncharacteristically quiet?" he said as he suddenly realised that Stiles who usually was the first one to throw himself into investigation like this had turned his back on them as Aylee began to feel his panic

" sorry I'm umm.. I'm just trying to think about it, these were all teenagers so shouldn't we be trying to figure out why these teenagers?" he said turning the attention back to the investigation and away from him as he looked at Aylee for help

" what are you thinking?" she said knowing that he had something in mind like he was following some train of thought as she thought that she would have to talk to him about his reactions concerning Donovan in public

"If the Dread Doctors went through all that, burying them, killing them, breaking them out of jail…" he said trailing off the end since his dad had began to understand what he was hinting at as he began follow his line of thought

" then they couldn't have been chosen at random" he said picking up from where Stiles had left it as Aylee turned to her focus onto the three pictures as if trying to work it out just by looking at them

" they had to have something in common" she said wondering what that could been since the three of them were all different from each other like the fact that Tracy was a girl and that Donovan was a criminal while the other two were normal students

" something that made them right… right for this experiment" he said agreeing with her as they all began to realised that if they could work out what that was then it would them figure out who they were going after next

" something that made them special" Stiles said using the word special too loosely for Aylee's liking since she knew that her dad used to say that Scott was special for being a true alpha or her for being born from two very powerful bloodlines

" you guys should go, its a school night and its bad enough that you're dealing with this" he said knowing that their lives were always dictated by the supernatural on top of trying to get good grades and get into college

Stiles silently agreed and promised to tell him when they got home safe as Aylee gave him a hug goodbye before taking a hold of Stiles's outstretched hand as they began to head over to where he parked his jeep. When they were finally inside and away from prying eyes, Stiles gave himself a moment to compose himself as he let out a long deep sigh as she turned to look at him with a concerned look.

" are you ok? I saw you in there, more importantly I felt your panic when your dad mentioned Donovan" she said turning her body to face him while she sat in the passenger seat as he leaned his head onto the steering wheel as he clutched at it

" its so hard to hear him to talk about it and not be able to tell him the truth, I've never lied to him about something this serious before" he said knowing that he had lied to him about small things like listening to his calls or if Scott was involved in his schemes

" I know but we agree that no good could from him or anyone knowing the truth, I don't want anything to happen to you" she said gently stroking his hairs as she ran her hands through the back of his hair as she though about her journal

" and it won't so you can stop thinking so hard about the accident that you saw me in" he said leaning into her touch as he closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the emotions that they were flowing through their bond

" you and me both know that my visions always come true one way or another, I'm just hoping that you're ok" she said trying not to cry or think about him being hurt since she knew that neither of them could cope with the other one being in pain

" I will be… we haven't really talked about your journals have we? how are you coping with being off Talia's pills?" he said trying to take her mind off the future and her visions as she let out a little chuckle that caught him off guard

" ok I guess, the pills were never a permeant fix and now they are nothing because you hid them from me… I wanted to be normal and not see the terrible happen all the time" she said knowing the strain of her powers all too well

" well would you like to be a normal teenager with me and come back to my place to pick things up where we left off?" he said leaning towards her as he began to kiss her neck which made her giggle at his attempts to make her feel better

" make it my place and you're on, my mom is working the late shift tonight and Scott is still out with Kira so we'll have the place to ourselves" she said suddenly wanting him to speed back to hers so that they could spend some time together

* * *

The next day Scott knocked Aylee's door and was automatically glad that he did when Aylee came into the door dressed in Stiles disregard t-shirt and nothing else as she hid behind the door as he asked her if she could come to school early with him to talk to Theo about the Chimeras which she agreed to then went back to Stiles who was waiting for her to get back. So after round two she decided to get ready since Scott was waiting for her at school, she wore a dark red tank top, a denim shirt with white stars on it, a pair of jeans and a pair of dark brown ankle boots with the American flag around them. She quickly threw her hair into a stylish high wavy ponytail that showed off her ombre hairstyle, she wore dark smoky eye makeup that made her eyes pop and a pink matte lip cream on her lips. Once they were both ready to go Aylee grabbed her dark red backpack as they headed over to the jeep so that Stiles could drop her off and head home to get ready for the day.

" so basically we're looking for abnormal behaviour" Theo said after they finished telling him the full story about everything that they had found out during their visit to Eichen house as well as filling in the other blanks that they hadn't told him lately

" anyone acting a little off or a little weird" Scott said to clarify what they were looking for since they were now trying to look for potential chimeras who had recently escape from their burial hole

" isn't everyone a little weird in high school?" he said looking between Scott and Aylee who had been a little quieter than he had normally seen her be as she tried to focus on his feeling to see his reaction to their story,although she chipped in now and then

" yeah good point, Ay?" he said looking to her for help as he noticed that she was looking at Theo intently as he realised that she still didn't trust him like he was beginning to which was why he was including him in on the search for chimeras

" yeah but we're looking for people who are acting weird when they are usually normal so that rules us out" she said hoping that cleared it up for him as Scott gave her a gently nudge for her joke about them not acting normal which was true

" you remember that Tracy went on a killing spree after that" he said gesturing to the book in Aylee's hand since they were using the book to explain some things about their situation as they walked down the stairs outside in the school courtyard

" you think its bad idea?" he asked Theo sensing that there was more to this than him just pointing out the obvious, although none of them were thrilled by the idea of suppressed memories being resurfaced

" Scott, I think its a bad idea and I've actually read the book" Aylee said making her opinions very clear as she looked at them and the book, she knew that when things would be different the second time that she read it

" there's a reason we suppress memories, I mean thats why you guys haven't finished it right?" he said remembering how Aylee said that the book trigged the memory senses which was why Valack had wrote it in the first place

" I have but I was subduing my powers and apparently I need them to see what happened last the time they were here" she said baiting him since he still didn't know what she was since she hadn't told him and had told the others not to tell him

" and the rest of us are going to" he said knowing they had to in order to know what the Dread Doctors were capable of despite whatever the consequence of reading the book would do to them

" I came here to find a pack, I wasn't planning on watching one fall apart" he said worried about them as he watched as Aylee froze for a moment as she thought about the visions of everyone's fates, she knew that defiantly qualified as falling apart

" the book's all we've got" he said knowing that it was the only lead they had and therefore had no choice but to follow wherever it took them which is what they usually did when or rather if they got a lead

" and right now we can't afford to not read it, bad things happen when people turn a blind eye to things" she said knowing that the number of bodies and victims of supernatural occurrence in Beacon Hills would be higher if they did

" then I'll read it too" Theo said trying to be a part of their unusually pack that didn't just consist of werewolves but of all different kinds of supernatural creatures as she went back on the defence

* * *

Later the night after school they all gathered in the McCall house since they all agreed to read the book together in case something bad happened to them since they were all aware of what happened to Tracy after reading the book. Aylee placed all of the copies of the book as well as the actual book onto the table that was in between them all.

" my mom's book club usually has more wine." Lydia said thinking that wine might actually improve the daunting task that they had ahead of them since none of them would be able to predict what could happen, well maybe Aylee

"They probably also didn't read books that caused violent hallucinations" Stiles said knowing that these resurfaced memories could cause any wide range of reactions and all the evidence seemed to lead to bad things

" thats why Aylee's here" Scott said gesturing to Aylee who was standing between him and Stiles as Theo and Lydia gave her a question look since they didn't know what she was planning to do

" yeah I'll use my powers to make sure that no one does anything too bad" she said being a little hazy on the details since she wasn't completely trustful of everyone that was in the room as she gave Theo a pointed look that didn't go unnoticed by Stiles

" use your powers how? what are they exactly? what are you " Theo said causing Scott to look Aylee as if to ask her to trust him when it came to Theo as she realised that she had no choice but to reveal her powers to him

" I'm a seer, so I'll try and guide you guys through the memories to avoid side effects, you know remind you that its not real and it just a memory" she said remember how she had done with Scott when they had stopped his heart to find the Benefactor

" like one of us go running into traffic" Kira said knowing that was a possibility as were a lot more things as she was suddenly thankful that they had a seer on their side to help them through this and not to do anything as bad as kill people

" or worse" Scott said thinking about what Tracy did after she read the book, although he know that she was also one of their experiments and that the Dread Doctors were the reason that she was dead

" like what happened to Judy…chapter 14" she said remembering that part of the book as she silently reminded them that she was the only one that had actually read it yet as everyone looked at her since they didn't know what she was talking about

" maybe I should have my mother read it, she might remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling attacking everyone" she said knowing her life would be so much easier if her mom knew the truth like the Sheriff and Melissa did

" that's if it works" Stiles said still doubtful that Valack was telling Aylee the truth since he had used the fact that they had really needed whatever information he could give them in order to use Aylee for her powers

" it has to" Lydia said knowing that she needed this to work to find out about what the Dread Doctors had done to her during her surgery since she was beginning to remember parts of it from just looking at the cover of the book

" what does that mean?" Stiles said suddenly worried that one more person in the group was keeping something from the rest of them as he looked at Aylee thinking about the things she had kept from and was keeping from the rest of them

" I think I saw them during my surgery. When I look at the cover of the book, it's almost like…" she said causing Aylee share a look with Stiles as it reminded them both of how Valack described what the book did to certain people

"A memory trying to surface" Theo said finishing her sentence for her as she tried to find the right words to describe what she was feeling whenever she looked at the cover of the book as she silently nodded

" isn't that why Valack wanted when he wrote it?" Kira said remembering what Aylee and Stiles had told them when they had all recovered from the Eichen trip

" If they did something to me, I want to know what it is" Lydia said as they'll began to grab a copy of the book as they started to spread themselves around the living room and kitchen

* * *

An hour or two later everyone was beginning to get tired and little grumpy as they had done nothing by read the book for the last little while. Scott, Kira, Theo and Lydia were all in the living room sitting on the couch and chairs facing each other while Stiles and Aylee were in the kitchen as she got up and began to make some coffee for everyone as well as a herbal concoction for her to counter attack the effects the books was having on her powers

"anyone feel anything yet?" Scott said from the living room since nothing had happened yet to him, although he wasn't exactly sure what they were expecting to happen to them

" tired…hungry" Kira said rubbing her eyes as she was unwilling to admit that she was having trouble reading the book as the words began merge into one another which was hurting her eyes

" I think he meant the book" Theo said with a little humour in his voice as he gestured to the book as he looked behind him to see how Aylee was during the reading since his interest in her had peaked when he realised what she was

" Ay, what about you? are you feeling anything yet or seeing anything?" Scott said knowing the smell of her brewing herbs all too well as she appeared by the door with a fresh pot of coffee as she refilled everyones's cups

" umm yeah when I read the book I can see it playing in my head like a bad movie" she said placing the pot on the table briefly as she went over to where her glasses case was so that she could put them on since her eyes were getting sore from reading

" thanks… for the coffee I mean" Theo said as he gently touched her hand as he began to stroke it with his thumb as he gave Aylee a flirty smile, she gave him a glare as she moved her hand away him and went to pour coffee into the other cups

" but no suppressed memories?" he asked thinking that if anyone was going to be the first to have a suppressed memory then it would be the memory queen herself

" nope…. hey is your shoulder still bothering you? come with me" she said as she went back into the kitchen to see Stiles rubbing his shoulder as she grabbed his hand, her copy of the book, her cup and led him to her room away from listening ears

" what are you doing? we're meant to be reading" he said as she made him sit down as she went to her bathroom to get the first aid kit out as she began to treat him shoulder as she saw it was bleeding as he took his shirt off

" I figured I would treat your shoulder before one of the werewolves smelled the blood and began to ask questions, plus I needed a break" she said taking a sip from her cup as she glanced at the book on her bedside table

" do you think that Valack knows about the connection between your family and the Dread Doctors?" he said as she sat next to him after patching his shoulder up and placing a clean shirt next to him, it had been on his mind since he read her journals

" no I think the only ones that know are my mother and the Dread Doctors" she said knowing that she wasn't about to have a decent conversation with either one of them anytime soon

" what about your uncle Killian? you called him right? he said knowing that he was the only family that she knew and kept in contact with from her mother's side of her family

" yeah and he didn't know anything which I kind of expected since he's always stayed away from magic which is why I asked Adam to snoop for answers for me" she said with a sneaky smile since it was the kind of thing he would do

" well I guess he does owe you one since he shot you with a poisoned arrow that almost killed you" he said bitterly as he remembered the damage that Adam had done on the orders of the Calaveras

" let it go, I have… plus I asked Derek to keep searching for my bio mom, I need to try every angle right?" she said trying to be upbeat for him as she though about the things her mom was capable of

" come on here…" he said moving further up in the bed as he lay down on his side as he gestured for her to cuddle next to him since he could tell and feel that she needed some comfort as she pushed her glasses up

* * *

While her and Stiles snuggled on her bed they read the book together, however soon they fell asleep together due to tiredness and strain over the last few days. In the morning Aylee began to dressed in a white v-necked t-shirt underneath a black dress with bright yellow sunflowers on it, a dark yellow cardigan and black combat boots. Her long dark hair with ombre ends was held up and down as some of it was clipped back into the shape of a flower, she wore brown eyeshadow with black eyeliner and a natural beige pink lipgloss. She grabbed her black backpack and yellow camera bag as her and Stiles got into the jeep and headed to school

" what if we need some kind of trigger?" Scott said as they walked into the school building along with Kira as they discussed the fact that no one had anything happen to them despite that most of them had finished the book

" what like something to jumpstart the memory senses? thats what the book was for" Aylee said knowing that she could always go into their head and dig around for suppressed memory

" exactly and how are we supposed to trigger a memory that we don't remember?" he said knowing that it was impossible to know which memory was the one that the book had picked to resurface

" maybe its a delayed thing, maybe we have to wait a couple of hours to see what happens…"he said now understand why Aylee got so frustrated by the memory thing, all of a sudden the lights began to flicker on and off

" that wasn't me I swear!" Kira said as all three of them turned to her as they thought about what happened to her in Eichen house as Aylee got the feeling there was something more going on

" is it weird that I'm kinda happy I'm not the only one who's powers are acting up?" she said with a glee smile on her face as Stiles chuckled at her while Scott gave her look that told her she wasn't helping

" we keep an eye on each other today ok?" Scott said having a feeling like this was the only beginning since they still had their suppressed memories to rear their ugly heads at some point in the day

" don't worry, I'll look out for any visions of anyone going crazy or homicidal" she said knowing that she would need to keep her head open for visions of anyone's memory senses finally being triggered

" and keep an eye out for any potential homicidal chimeras" Stiles said reminding them that there was still eight other chimeras wondering around their school like every other normal student

" and keep an out for the Dread Doctor" Kira said as they thought about the other threat to them and the other teenagers around them as Scott and Kira went their separate ways leaving Aylee and Stiles alone in the hall

" starting to see the appeal in a third eye or you know seery visions" he said looking down at her as she screwed up her face at him as he realised his mistake as she began to give him a small smile

" don't worry, it's wears thin after a while…" she said knowing it was probably a little too soon to make jokes about Valack and his third that was taken from him unwilling as she wondered how it would feel if someone stole her abilities

* * *

Later that day Aylee had decided to use her free period to clear her head by going for a run outside around the sports field as she headed to girls locker room to get changed. She wore a teal sports bra, a white cropped t-shirt with a mesh A on it, dark grey shorts, a teal hoodie and black running shoes. She placed her hair in a low curly ponytail as she walked out of the locker room, she also took her water bottle, her phone with the earphones in it already and the inhaler that she had been taking with her everywhere since her vision. She had been running for at least have twenty minutes she saw her favourite sarcastic teenager walking towards her as she took her earphones out and paused her music

" hey I figured that you would be out here…following Derek's advice?" he said as he leaned into Aylee to give her a kiss hello as she moved the hair out of her eyes as she gave him a look

" you mean Derek's orders, he told me that if I didn't get everything under control then he's coming back and I can't be the reason he comes home" she said knowing that despite her issues and finding her mom, Derek was having fun with Braeden

" I know but maybe it would be better if he did…" he said thinking that it might be better if they had someone more experienced on their side and someone they all trusted unlike Theo

" nope not going to happen, I don't need the him added to the Dread Doctors's hit list too" she said knowing there was no way that she was going to allow the family member that she liked and knew to get involved with these guys

" we don't thats what would happen…ok well do but still…anyway I just came to let you that me and Lydia are heading to the hospital" he said getting the reason that he had come to find her since he knew she would worry about him

" why? is someone hurt? did she remember something?" she said her head was overwhelmed with a million different questions as she began to think of reason why they would be heading to the hospital as she checked her phone for messages

" well she got a memory of her grandma killing herself with in drill in Eichen house" he said not being able to help that might have been her fate if she hadn't met him in Eichen house or discovered what she really was

" it has to help that we now know that she didn't kill herself, that Brunski killed her" she said knowing that knowing truth wasn't always a good thing if it was about something as bad as death

" thats what I thought, anyway she wants to go to the hospital to jog her memory on what happened during the surgery so I said I would go with her" he said knowing that there was no way he was letting go on her own

" no thats a good idea, none of us should-" she said before abruptly stopping as she tried to catch her breath as she clutched at her chest as she felt it getting tighter and tighter, although a part of her knew it wasn't coming from her

" what? what is it? Oh god are you ok?" Stiles said suddenly getting worried about panicked about the sudden attack she was having as he tried to rationally think of what it might be

"bench… inhaler…Scott…" she said in between jagged breaths as she pointed over to where her things were on the bench as Stiles ran over to grab the inhaler for her as he helped her use it as someone came running towards them

" anyone here asthmatic? anyone here have an inhaler?" he said running towards the class of sophomores that were in p.e as she began to connect the dots in her head from what she had experienced to her vision

" its Scott, I think the asthma attack is triggering his memory…. I need to go help him, be safe ok? and I love you…Liam!" she said giving him a quick kiss before she took the inhaler from him and called over to Liam who had already what was happening

Aylee and Liam ran to the biology classroom where a large crowd of students were gather by the door to see what was happening inside as they pushed their way through the crowd as Liam shouted at them while Aylee focused on Scott's emotions.

" I've got it! I've got the inhaler! Scott, come on…Aylee, what do we do?" he said after he had given Scott the inhaler in his hand, however he was barely showing a reaction to them being there or doing anything in order to take the inhaler

" Scott!… its his memory, we need to pull him out of it somehow" she said touching his hand as she began to see the memory that was resurfacing as Liam looked more lost than ever

" seriously you too?…..pull him out…pull him….Scott!" he said switching his eyes into his yellow beta werewolf ones as he spoke to the werewolf in Scott rather than the human side that was in the memory

"thanks…both of you" Scott said once Liam had pulled him out of his memory his dog Roxy being killed by another dog, allowing him to take his inhaler as he looked at both of them

* * *

After Aylee and Scott made their excuses to his biology teacher they convinced Liam to go back to class since Aylee promised that she would stay with him as they headed to the boys locker room as it was the quietest place in school and the most emptiest.

" you ok? Scott, I saw the suppressed memory and I mean its not as bad as Lydia's grandma but still bad" she said trying to make him feel better as she realised that she was still waiting for memory to resurface as Theo entered the room

" I know I think it was probably a psychosomatic reaction,I don't even really remember Roxy…did you feel something too" he said as he tried to get his head around it as he wondered how she knew to bring the inhaler with her everywhere

" yeah you probably suppressed a lot more than that and yeah I guess I had what you would call a empathic asthma attack" she said thinking back on how it had felt so real to her as her chest tightened as it stopped her being able to breath

" and you've still felt nothing? I would have thought you'd be the first to get your memory, especially with your freaky connection to these guys" he said worried about how her bad memory was going to be as her life hadn't alway been carefree

" nope but I'm thinking that my memory is even more delayed because the book was tapping into my powers when I was reading it" she said with a smile as she tried to be positive about the whole thing that having more effect on her than he knew

" anyway thanks for saving me… again, you're a better sister than you know" he said smiling at her as he gently nudged her shoulder as he thought about how one of them was always saving the other

" well I had good example of what a good sibling should be like" she said as she nudged him as she thought about she suddenly realised that she had been a little distant from Scott and the others recently as she struggled with herself

" hey guys…sorry am I interrupting something?" he said still not sure on how Aylee fitted into everything since he now knew she was something rare and possibly valuable to him and his extra special friends

" no you're fine, whats up? did you want to talk about something?" he said as he gently shoved a reluctant Aylee along on the bench to make room for Theo, he knew that her feelings for him went beyond suspicion to plain dislike

" last night when you guys all fell asleep I went upstairs to check on everyone, Kira was sleeping but…" he said as he looked at Scott since he was avoiding looking at Aylee in case she was able to pick up on his twisted version of the truth

" you heard her speaking Japanese?" he said knowing that it was becoming a habit of hers that had been hoping was his imagination playing up on him, since he had been in a half awake half sleeping state

" I didn't just hear it" he said pulling out his phone as he played a recording an obviously sleeping Kira mumbling something in Japanese as Scott and Aylee recognised it from the club that night with Lucas

" wait I'm sorry do you often walking into people's bedroom when they're asleep and just happen to record them?" she said feeling that there was more to this than his innocent act he was playing for them as she felt it was all too coincidental

" Aylee!…thats what she said at the club" he said giving her a warning look as she gave him one back that told him to trust her as he went back to focus on the recording and what it meant

" I found a website that translated it, it means roughly 'I am the message of death'" he said looking at Aylee as she began to smile that told him that she was less than happy, in fact she was close to get her bo staff out and hitting him with it

" oh gee that was nice of you, to find something out for a pack you don't belong to and for a alpha that isn't yours" she said as she stood and began to pace a little as since she knew that something didn't feel right about this

" Aylee, enough! something is happening to Kira, she has this aura around her. Its hard to explain, its supposed to be part of her but now it looks different like its taking over her" he said looking Aylee since he knew the same could said about her

" well not everyone's powers are as easy as control as werewolf powers" she said knowing what it was like to be out of control and scared about what you might do or in her case what she might see

" yeah but like I said something's happening and to be honest I don't know if I can her anymore" he said as Aylee suddenly clutched onto one of the lockers as her eyes switched to her seer power as she was getting a vision as the lights flicked

" Aylee what is it?….do you here that?" he said to Theo after he had gotten up from the bench to check on Aylee as his super hearing began to pick up on a something that sounded like wires sparking as he nodded silently not wanting disturb the seer

" its coming from the basement….I saw it so we need to go and check it out" she said gesturing to between her and Scott since she wasn't pleased that Theo was there to see what she could yet again

* * *

He gave her yet another look as they began to head down to the basement with Theo closely behind them as she led them to the place that she had seen in her vision as they came into a room where the fuse box which had the wires ripped out it and were causing electric sparks to flicker around the room, as they stopped by the door

"this is defiantly wasn't Kira" he said knowing that her powers didn't work like this since he knew that she influenced the electric about her rather had to destroy it like someone had here

" its a chimera" Theo said knowing more than he was letting them believe as a forceful Aylee pushed based him as she went to get a closer look at the wires so that she could work out what happened to the wires

" yeah one that is either using blunt wire cutters or one that likes to chew on wires for fun" she said know that these wires looked like they had be sawn through either by some tool or by someone's teeth

* * *

Aylee decided that before any of them decided their next more that she would have to get change out her sweaty gym as she headed back into the girls locker room to get changed back into her previous outfit. Once she was ready she realised that she had text from Scott asking her to look for the others then meet him and Theo in the hallway in front of the front door so that they could figure out where the Chimera would have went.

" where's Kira?" Scott asked as she headed down the stairs with her backpack back on her shoulders after she placed her cardigan into her school bag as she wondered why Theo was still with him

" still in the library trying to work something out, Stiles and Lydia are still at the hospital" she said since she had recent text from Stiles asking her whether Melissa was on shift or not since he needed her help

" doing what? isn't he your boyfriend?" Theo said trying to push her buttons as she gave him an unpleasant smile as she turned her back on him so that she was talking to Scott rather than him

" Lydia went to trigger her memory of what happen during the surgery but here's the part that interests us, they're waiting for the power to come back on" she said thinking it was more that just a coincide that both the school and hospital were having issues

As soon as they headed into the hospital, Scott tried to work out what they should to do first since he figured that if they were going to face another chimera then they were going to need more people to do rather than just the three of them as they got out of the elevator.

" Aylee go find mom ok? Theo and me will go and try to find Stiles and Lydia" he said as she began to run towards the nurse's desk where mom usually was if she wasn't with a patient or in a surgery as she spotted her sitting on the computer typing

"Aylee? sweetie what are you doing here?…what is it?" she said as Aylee began to hold to the desk as she began to feel the effects of an asthma attack as she realised what was happening as her mom came to her to check her out

" mom its Scott, he's in trouble! we need to go, oh and bring a bronchodilator thing with you" she said realising that this was her vision from the other night as she grabbed her bo staff from her bag before throwing behind the desk

Aylee and Melissa ran to the elevator so that they could get to the floor that Scott was on as she got ready for the fight that she knew she was going to get involved in as it opened to reveal the Dread Doctor holding Scott against the wall by his throat as he dropped him in favour for fighting her.

" come on, come on…. lets go, you're ok" Melissa said over and over again as she lay him on the floor of the elevator as he continued to struggle for breathe as she took something out of her pocket as she got ready to inject it into him

" Aylee Geogieva, you would think that you and your family would have learned your lesson by now" the Dread Doctor said to her in his eerie voice as she tried her best to hit him with her bo staff but all she was really doing was defending herself

" yeah well I not one for lessons or really a Geogieva, so what don't you enlighten me?"she said trying to bait him into telling her what her mother's family had to do with all of this as she tried to high kick him that landed on his arm

" I think I'll save that for another time seer" he said grabbing her by the throat as she began to scream out in pain as her throat began to burn from the Dread Doctors touch just like it had when in the basement of the Sheriffs station

" Aylee, sweetie come on… run…run!…go, go…are you ok?" Melissa said once Aylee was in the elevator after using her explosive light to blast his hands causing him to drop her onto the floor as she scrambled up and ran to them

" yeah I'm fine but we need to get rid of these guys like yesterday" she said trying to recover as the elevator began to shake and jerk with them in it as Aylee slid to floor and leaned onto Scott as Melissa watched both her children

" we never should have read that book" Scott said knowing that was when things had gotten worse for them since it had caused nothing but trouble as Melissa wrapped her arms around her children as if to protect them as Scotts eyes flashed red

* * *

 _Aylee was suddenly found herself in the middle of an unknown part of the woods in Beacon hills near a cave where she could hear the screams of a young girl followed by the familiar howls of a werewolf as she went inside to see a younger version of her being attacked by an alpha who she didn't recognise as she felt the faint traces of the bites on her skin. Suddenly the rocks near the wall where the werewolf was exploded around his head into a small shower of rocks as she turned to see a someone standing by the entrance of the cave as the female lifted her hands again which caused the werewolf to fly backwards. As the woman came into the light Aylee recognised her to be Katrina Geogieva, her biological mother, as she gently picked the younger Aylee up into her arms to take her away from the cave_

" _mommy?" the younger version of herself said in a weak voice from being attacked as she slowly losing the colour from her cheeks as the blood began to form a small pool on the ground around her as her mom began to recite a spell in a low whisper_

" _yeah baby girl its me, I promise you that you're going to be ok and safe because thats what I have always wanted for you but you can't know this world or they'll find you" she said gently stroking the hair that came loose from Aylee's short braids_

" _mommy, take me home… I'm sleepy" she said although her wounds created by the werewolf were now healed she was obviously still tired from the strain and fear she had been experience since he took her from the park she was playing at_

" _I was could baby but I can't take you with me, bad people are after mommy and they can't know about you or they'll hurt you too…just know that mommy is always with you and will always protect you" she said as she kissed on the head before leaving_

 _In the distance the older Aylee could see something or someone flashing in and out focus as she recognised the familiar look of the Dread Doctors observing the scene before them_


	7. Chapter 7: strange frequencies

hey guys so here is episode 7 for you, so like I've put Aylee's visions in italics to make them different and I kinda changed Aylee's involvement in the episode from how Malia was in the show. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 7: strange frequencies

As Aylee's suppressed memory began to come back to her, Melissa and Scott watched as she suddenly went limp in their arms as she passed out although before she closed her eyes Scott caught a glimpse of her seer purple eyes dimly flashing on and off as the suppressed memory wasn't happening because of her power but due to another supernatural cause. Eventually Aylee was pulled out with a loud grasp as she automatically began to check her body where she had seen the alpha in the cave biting her but soon calmed down when she realised that there was nothing there, not that she was that surprised since she had seen her biological mother heal her with a few magic rhyming words. Before she had any real time to process what she had seen in her suppressed memory, Scott got a text from Stiles telling them to meet him and Theo at the animal clinic as they had something that they had to see so after reassuring their mom that they were both ok they decided to drive over there on Scott's bike. As soon as Aylee walked into the examine room she was suddenly hit with the amount of tension in the room between Stiles and Theo, she decided to walk over to where Stiles was so that she could touch his hand.

 _Once the connection was made between them Aylee's normally blue eyes switched to her seer purple as she was transported on to the roof where she could see Theo and Stiles standing next to a dead chimera_

" _I know what happened to Donovan! I know everything!" Theo said to answer Stiles's previous question of why he shouldn't tell Scott that Theo just killed the chimera that was attacking them both, however this caused Stiles to push him against the nearest fence_

" _you don't anything" he said after looking at him for a moment since he knew that he had been alone in that library when Donovan had attacked him as he had been the last one to leave that night_

" _I was there, I was at the library! I was on my way home when I went past the school car park and see your jeep, I remembered that Scott said that you and Aylee were meant to be studying in the library late. When I got there I heard the scaffolding coming down" he said knowing as he overpowered Stiles so that he was the one against the fence and not Theo_

" _you saw him?" Stiles said thinking about how Donovan looked as a chimera which in his case was more likely a more advanced form wendigo as he had teeth in various different places like his hand as Theo let go of him_

" _just the body, I watched you come out and I was going to say something but then I saw the cop car and the body was gone" he said as Stiles narrowed his eyes at him as he began to try to think all of this through as rational as he could without panicking_

" _and I'm guessing you didn't take it?" he said thinking that it seemed more than a little curious that out of everyone that could have come looking for him it had to be Theo as well as the fact that the body just seemed to magically disappear_

" _look I don't know who took it, I only saw what you did and I didn't say anything because you didn't…thats not ambulance is it? we should get out of here" he said thinking about Aylee as the sound of sirens were getting closer and closer to them_

" _we can't just leave him" Stiles said in a low voice as he walked closer to the body of the dead chimera as he knowing that they were risking exposure of the supernatural world by just leaving the body of something that clearly wasn't human behind_

" _fine then lets take him, someone's stealing the bodies anyway right? here's our chance to find out who…Stiles come on, we've got to do something" he said getting annoyed at how slow Stiles was at reacting to the fact that they might get caught_

" _you killed him" Stiles said still working through everything that had just happened to him including the suppressed memory that had led him to the rooftop as he remembered how his mom had reacted when she saw the ten year old version of himself_

" _in self defence! he was going to kill me and you… if we stay, we're either going to have to tell the truth or come up with a convincing story, its your choice" he said as the sirens were getting closer and closer as the panic began to set in for Theo_

" _why? why me?" Stiles said trying to get his sorted as he realised that he had done the same thing when he was put in Theo's situation when Donovan had come after him at the library, although there had only been one of him_

" _I'm not going to ask you to lie to your dad, it wouldn't be fair" he said knowing without a doubt that the sheriff would be in one the police cars that were heading for the hospital or that he would be the one that would be leading the investigation_

" _don't worry, I've had plenty of practice" he said rolling his eyes slightly as he thought about all of the times he lied to his dad before he had told him about the supernatural present in Beacon Hills or how he was lying to Scott all the time lately_

Aylee realised that she must have missed the table that she was aiming to lean on before her vision pulled her and have fallen since she was in Stiles's arms as he must have caught her, her eyes returned to normal as she looked between Stiles and Theo who was still clueless in how her powers worked

" you ok? did you see something?" Scott asked as Stiles helped her onto her feet as she gently leaned against him for a minute as she tried to get her ahead around the fact that Theo knew about Donovan and what had happened

" I'm fine and not really, it was just more of my memory being clear from the fog around it. The whole suppressing thing must be different for seers" she said trying to cover up for the fact that she had a vision, she knew Stiles didn't want Scott to know

" must be, Valack did say that there was no way to know what would happen if a seer read the book so maybe this is what he meant" Scott said as they went into the examine room to see a body of a teenage boy laying on top of the examine table

" do either of you know him?" Theo asked since neither him or Stiles had recognised him from school, although it was still possible that he could have been from Brett's school which was why Mason had updated him on things earlier in the day

" yeah his name's Josh, he's a junior. Which one did it? the one with the cane?" Scott asked as he automatically assumed that one of the Dread Doctors had killed him despite the fact that the marks on his throat were clearly made by some form of claws

" that's the one that had attacked us in the hospital before we could get to you or Lydia" Aylee said trying to filling them on what happened and why she wasn't there on the roof or why she hadn't felt Stiles'd emotion since hers were strong at the time

" yeah it was him on the room" Theo said going with what had already been said so that they wouldn't know that they were both lying as he noticed that Aylee was glaring at him whenever she thought that someone wasn't looking at them

" what are we going to do with him? we can't just set the alarm, thats how Tracy disappeared…someone's going to have to stay here with him" Stiles said moving the conversation back on to the issue at hand rather than focusing on small details

" I'll do it, its not like I've got a big Saturday night planned" Theo said thinking that this was his chance to prove they could trust him as he thought that Scott and Stiles might both be busy on a Saturday night since they both had girlfriends

" what is it?" Stiles asked as he noticed that Scott's phone had went off to signal that he was getting an incoming text, him and Aylee both noticed the way his face dropped which could only be from bad news

" there's another one, another chimera…we need to go home" he said to Aylee since he knew that Liam was going to bring Hayden over to their house which was becoming a base for their supernatural group

" why don't you guys wait for me by the jeep? I'll only be one minute, I just want to show Theo some safety checks first" Aylee said trying to as normal and as easy going as she could be when she was thinking about something completely different

" so what are the safety checks? like the alarm and stuff?….what the hell?" Theo said once Scott and Stiles left as he looked around as he was suddenly taken by surprise as Aylee grabbed her bo staff from the counter and used it to pin him up against the nearest wall

" I don't why are you here or what the hell you are up to and honestly I don't care until it starts to affect the people I love " she said in a low accusatory voice as he struggled against her

" what are you talking about?" he said confused by her sudden change in behaviour to him, he knew that Stiles hadn't had the chance to tell her what had happened on the roof and as far as he knew none of Stiles's friends knew about Donovan

" I haven't you ever heard that seers know everything, I saw you on the roof killing the chimera then comparing it to what happened between Stiles and Donovan" she said making it clear that she thought that the two situation were different

" how?" he said knowing that he completely alone with Stiles on the roof top because the Dread Doctors had told him that one of them would be going after Scott and Aylee to keep them away from them

"there is no hiding from someone like me and if or when I get the slightest hint that you're double cross-" she began to say before he cut off as he realised that he was close to be caught out as he tried to stop from touching him

" double crossing? what are we spies now?" he said mocking her as he wondered why he wasn't able to overpower her like he had with Stiles as she was currently given the werewolf side of him a run for his money

" mocking me right now is not a good idea! like I said if I find you're double crossing us or are involved with all of this then I swear I will make you pay for hurting us" she said knowing that she meant it with every fibre of her body

" what are you do, all knowing one? are you going to kill me?" he said figuring that if he couldn't fight against her then he was going to provoke her enough to shake her off of him, although she wasn't showing any signs of breaking yet

"oh Theo… I'm not going to kill you but I promise once I'm finished with you…you are going to wish I had killed you" she said low in a more gentle voice than she had been previously using, although she knew that it made her threat sound more edgy

* * *

After she had threatened Theo, she had let him go as she grabbed her bag from its place on the floor before heading outside to where Stiles was waiting for her inside his jeep. They had driven in silence as they both knew that they needed to talk but knew they needed more time than the short journey between the animal clinic and the McCall house, also they both needed the time to think about things before they headed into another chimera related situation. As soon as they got home they headed up to Scott's room since they knew that was were Liam was most likely to go, however they soon realised that Hayden had locked herself inside Scott's bathroom

" Hayden its Scott, I know you're scared we just…we want to help… I can hear her heartbeat and she's really freaked out what happened?" Scott said turning his back on the bathroom door as he looked to Liam for answers

" its not just her heartbeat, she's panicking in there and is completely terrified" Aylee said being able to sense Hayden's emotions despite not being in the same room as her, she could feel the strong emotions filling her up

" she was okay when we got here, I went to text you for two seconds and she locked herself in there" Liam said still trying to work out the reason for himself as everything had been going fine between them for once until she had done that

" why?" Stiles said knowing that no one just locked themselves in the bathroom for no reason, he knew from experience that whenever Aylee done it she was either mad at him or was hiding something from him like a bad dream or a bad vision

" I don't know" Liam said confused by everything had just happened, not realising that he was showing the other three the two year difference between them or the fact he was less experienced than them in the ways of teenage girls

" she's defiantly a chimera?" Scott said remembering how Hayden had reacted when Tracy had appeared in her history then had grabbed her wrist so tightly that she had dug her claws into it, clearly the reaction of someone not in the know

" she said she heard a voice say 'your condition improves'" Liam said sending chills down Aylee's spine as the four of them looked at one another as they realised what they could mean both for them and for Hayden and most importantly the enemy

" improves as in succeeding?" Aylee said as she heard Valack's voice echo in her mind as he asked the question that she was now forced to face which was how many more people were going to die now that they were succeeding in making the prefect chimera

" well thats defiantly unsettling, Hayden this is Stiles. Your sister works with my dad down at the station, look just open the door…you can trust us" he said then waited to see if his words had any affects on her, however the door remained shut

" Hayden it's Aylee, we just want to tell you truth but the thing is that its better to that face to face and its ok if you aren't ready to believe us yet or don't want to talk" she said after the boys in the room silently urged to appeal to her, girl to girl

" she's right so either you're going to unlock the door or I'm gonna have to break it down. I've got to know to that you're ok in there" Scott said knowing that his sister made some good points as he began to worry about Hayden being in there alone

" I believe you" Hayden said after she unlocked the door for Scott to gently push further to expose a very scared Hayden who now had yellow glowing eyes, werewolf like teeth and claws as she began to shift

* * *

Scott soon took control of the situation as he began to calm Hayden enough that she was able to turn back to normal so that they could begin to tell her everything that Liam had missed out of his hurried explanation of all things supernatural, they agreed that since they didn't really know what to expect with an almost successful chimera that Hayden should stay at their house so Aylee offered Hayden her bedroom for the night. As it made sense as Aylee was planning to spend the night at Stiles's, so soon after they got to his place while Stiles went for a shower Aylee began to get changed. She wore a red and white spotted pyjamas set that consisted of a camp top detailed with lace at the top and a pair of matching shorts, a white cardigan, white socks with different types of fruits of them. Her long hair was roughly placed into a very loose bun as she grabbed the makeup wipes that she usually stashed away in her spare makeup bag that she kept in Stiles's bedside table so that she could take her makeup off. Aylee also wore her glasses as she sat on his bed with her sketch pad

" hey who's that? she kinda looks like you, only older I guess" Stiles said joining her on the bed as he sitting next to her as he caught a look at her sketch pad, he recognised the woman from Aylee's other drawings as she gave him a sad smile

" its my mom or at least its how her eleven years, I've always kinda known that I look her like from what I've seen but never this much you know" she said wondering how much she would look like her mom now they were both older

" she's really pretty….wait how do you know what she looked like eleven years ago?" he asked wondering how she would know that since as far he knew no one had seen Katrina since she had faked her death when Aylee was born

" from my suppressed memory, she saved me from an alpha… here let me show you " she said holding her hands to him so that she could share her memory with him since she was leaving out major details about it and the questions that it came with

" wait so she was in Beacon hills eleven years ago?" he asked as he placing a pillow behind his back as he leaned against the wall as he tired to work out why someone would fake their death just so that they could stick around the same place

" I recognised her, I mean I knew she was my biological mother …. Stiles, I think she's been here on and off since she faked her death" she said as her voice got smaller by the end as she began to get more confused by it as she relived the memory

" that would explain why she was on the deadpool and it was just after that whole arrow in the chest thing so maybe she was checking up on you" he said knowing that the deadpool list had consisted of every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills

" one thing I do know is that as a witch she is more like me than like Scott or my da- I mean Peter" she said trying to cover up her slip up as she pulled her sleeves over her hands as she realised that her and my mom had more than look in common

" you mean because your mom can blow things up like you?…she has active powers like you rather than abilities" he said wondering if the light she produced when blowing things was an advanced version of her mom's power or seer related

" you know every time I find something out about her it contradicts everything I think know, I don't understand how the person from my memory can be the same person that's killing people" she said closing her sketch and placed it on his bedside table

"yeah I know the feeling, my memory was of my mom too and she thought I was trying to kill her… can I show you?" he said holding out his hands to her again since he knew that showing her was easier than talking about it which she could related to

" yeah just think about it and I'll pick up on it…" she said gently as she moved so that they were facing each other as she placed her hands on top his as she began to see the memory that had reappeared due to him reading Valack's book

" I don't really remember her being like that, I mean she was bad but not like that" he said in a low voice that she recognised as the one he used whenever he close to tears as she clasped her hands around his as he laced his fingers with hers

" Stiles, she was sick… she didn't know what she was saying or doing, she loved you and she would have never done any of that if she wasn't ill" she said wishing yet again she had known them and their families years before she had

" I know, I think it was just the fact that I barely left her side when she went into the hospital and now I find out that" he said getting into bed as Aylee moved off the bed to turn the lamp off then got into the bed after taking her socks and cardigan off

" I guess we can add mommy issues to the things we have in common, why can't things just simple for once?" she said him in the dark as Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as they slipped into the familiar spooning position

" because we live Beacon Hills and we're us so… why do I get the feeling this time everything is changing in ways that can't be undone?" he said as he pressed a kiss onto her shoulder as he though about his relationship with Scott and the lies

" maybe because you've read my journal and seen what I've seen" she said as she thought about how everyone and everything was being affected by the Dreads Doctors with their chimeras, she wished that it was still the summer

" and as much as we don't want it to come true, I think it might…" he said thinking about what that might for them since he would end up in some sort of car accident and she would end up on the sixth floor on Eichen house with Valack as her doctor

* * *

The next day both Stiles and Aylee woke up to texts from Scott to meet him at the library as he had come up with the bases with a plan to help Hayden with the Dread Doctors so they slowly got as they realised that they're plans for an fun stress Saturday wasn't going to happen. Aylee got dressed into a embellished white t-shirt, high waisted jeans with the ends rolled up, a grey hoodie, a light denim studded biker jacket and a pair off white converses. She decided to twisted two pieces of her hair as she left the rest of her long curly hair down in it natural state, she simply outlined her eyes with black eyeliner and wore light pick lip gloss. They waited by a table in the library as Scott went to grab something that he needed to show them

" we're back to telluric currents?" Stiles said as Scott put the map down in front of them as they tried to work out how a map telluric currents was going to help them with their current predicament of preventing the Dread Doctors from getting Hayden

" wait wasn't it telluric currents that stopped the Dread Doctors from coming into Eichen?" Aylee asked as she finally figured out why telluric currents sounded so familiar to her as she remembered her conversation with Valack

" yeah exactly, they didn't like going there because of those currents. Maybe we can use them against them to protect Hayden" Scott said telling him something that had occurred to him last night when he was worrying rather than sleeping

" I'm guessing you're suggesting that we hide her in Eichen" Aylee said trying to lighten the mood as there was only one way she was going to go back in there and that was as a patient again, there was no way she was willing go to do that either

" so besides Eichen where's the strongest convergence?" Stiles asked after letting out a soft chuckle at his girlfriend as him and Aylee began to look at the map to see where in Beacon hills they could hide Hayden from the bad guys

" you're standing on it" Scott said gesturing to the school as Aylee wondered how that helped them, although it made sense that the school would have telluric currents as there had to be reason why the Hale's had their value underneath the school

" you have got to be kidding me, you want to hide her here? in the high school?" Aylee asked wondered how they were going to be able to protect themselves from these guys as the high school didn't have the same defences as Eichen did

" for how long?" Stiles said sharing her doubts since he knew that it wasn't exactly a long tern solution and that some of the teachers might notice a couple of students hiding out in the high school come Monday morning

" if we have to all night, Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister and she's working a double at the station tonight. She thinks Hayden is staying at a friends" he told them to show them that they had their bases covered so far

" yeah but its just a school though, its not a exactly a fortress" Stiles said knowing that Aylee was thinking the same thing as he glanced at her as she looked down to the map again to look for an alternative solution

" Eichen was built on mountain ash and several different types of defences against the supernatural that the school doesn't have" she said knowing that the reason for that was so that supernatural people could enter and not everyone knew

" Lydia has an idea for that, you remember that Valack quoted Tesla?" he said knowing that Aylee and Stiles remembered every word Valack said to them as if it was imprinted on their brains

" yeah he said something about frequency and vibration" Aylee said trying to remember the exact quote he had used as she sudden realised that if this was going to be a regular occurrence that she was going have to get more a few hours of sleep

" she thinks he wasn't just saying that to sound smart, she thinks maybe it was a clue" he said to them thinking about what he and Lydia had talked about when he told her the plan that he come up with so far before coming to them

" it makes sense, I know its the kind of thing that Valack would do" she said thinking about how everything he did or said was always cleverly disgusted like how he was the real author of the book or how the events in the book was all real

" ok but a clue to do what?" Stiles asked wondering what the cleverest member of their group had come up with that they weren't getting yet, that was the thing about their group every member brought something different to the table

" to disturb their frequency, Parrish took three cell phone jammers from the station and he thinks he can broaden their range of frequency. Its a long shot but its the best we've got right now" he said to them as Aylee suddenly looked down at her shoes

* * *

After talking a little further as they ironed out the details of other ways of defencing the building Scott headed over to his house where he was planning on meeting Kira so that he could explain it all to her, although he had decided to do it alone since it would awkward enough without adding another person to the mix. However Aylee who was grabbing something from her bedroom waiting until they were finished talking before she walked into the room just as Kira was leaving.

" let me guess? Kira doesn't want to be part of the plan either" she said as she sat down on one of the stairs as he came to join her and sat on a couple of step down from her on the opposite side from her too

" yeah she doesn't want to risk a repeat of what happened in Eichen house so she wants to stay at home and work out whats going on with her, remind me again why you said no?" he said knowing exactly why, although he was hoping she would change her mind

" its different for me Scott, the Dread Doctors are connected to the Geogievas somehow and they affect me in way you aren't plus I think mom and Derek would prefer it if I didn't pass out or get injured anymore" she said knowing that there was only so much that they would stand for

" true, pretty sure that Derek is close to coming home or worse take you with him…wait why are you home?" he said knowing that her and Stiles had a plan of their own that were meant to be implementing any time now

" I came back to get my camera, I figured I would take a few pictures of whoever was taking the bodies" she said showing him the camera around her neck that she had brought during the summer with money she had saved up from her job at the station

" I though you got that for art purposes only…I'm guessing you heard what was going between me and Kira?" he said knowing that their house wasn't exactly sound proof and there had been a reason why Aylee had waited before coming downstairs

" yeah I did, at least she's trying to work on whatever is going on with her. Its better than what I did" she said thinking about how she had went straight to Talia's tablets to switch her powers off rather than deal with the fact that her powers acting up

" I guess I just feel that everything is spinning out of control and we're just forced to watch it happen" he said feeling helpless as she realised that he was right about them not being able to do anything to stop the things that were happening to them

" some more than others… maybe Cora was right when she told me that all we ever did was just show to find the bodies despite everything we do and give up" she said knowing that they were all sacrificing a lot to be the way they were

" yeah but we can't keep letting people die Ay… do me a favour and-" he said before he was cut off by a knowing smile form his sister as she moved her head to the side as she already knew what he was going to ask her

" and let you know of any visions I get of tonight? yeah you got it, I'll text you if I get anything" she said checking her phone to see that Stiles had texted her to tell her that he was waiting outside for her in the jeep

* * *

Aylee gave Scott a hug for good luck as she silently prayed that they would all be okay since she knew that they were going up against the Dread Doctors who was becoming one of the worst things that they had ever faced before. As she ran out to where Stiles was waiting for in his jeep so that they could head to the animal clinic as they had agreed that neither of them trusted Theo to watch over the body and they should change their approach of catching this guy since nothing had happened yet.

" hey so I-….mmhhmmmm….what was that for?" Stiles said confused when she got into the car and pulled him into a passionate yet lustful kiss that completely distracted him from whatever he was about to say to her as she broke the kiss

" because I'm really crappy day, actually make that a crappy moth and I needed it" she said holding onto him as neither of them wanting to move away from the other just yet as he let his hand run down the length of her long curly hair

" well I'm glad that I could help….umm so…what were we doing?" he said as his mind went completely blank since all he could think about was how hot she looked and how he wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her

" we were heading to animal clinic to deal with the body snatchers…later I promise" she said giving a genuine smile as she let out a small chuckle as she placed her camera in the glove compartment where her sketch book was and her art pencils

" oh that reminds me, I completely forgot to tell you last night with everything going on with the memories but Theo knows about me and Donovan" he said realising he hadn't told her everything that had happened last night as it all came back to him

" I know" she said simply and calmly as she turned him as he was suddenly thrown off of balance for a second as he wondered why she hadn't said anything when they were alone in her room, although they were preoccupied with other things

"what do you mean that you know?" he said knowing full well how she knew about things that she couldn't know about, which had come to shock when he had first met her as she had been able to tell everything about him without him telling her

" I mean I know Stiles, I saw everything that happened on the roof when I touched your hand at the animal clinic" she said as she grabbed her sketch pad filled with vision as she showed him the one of him almost beating Theo up

" which is why you were sending him dirty looks at the animal clinic" he said remembering how he had felt strong emotions of hate and anger coming through their bond last night but he hadn't been sure who she was directing that to and now he knew

" yeah and there's something I should probably tell you, when you guys left I threatened him not to mess with you.. actually any of us" she said knowing that she probably shouldn't have done when everyone else seemed to trust him but them two

" why would do you do that?" he said knowing that she hated to be that person since it reminded her who she didn't want to be which was probably the kind of person her father would be proud of and who he had wanted her to be

" why do you think?…Stiles I love you and if I think that someone is going to hurt you then I'm going to protect you any way I can" she said placing her hand on the hand that was holding onto the clutch as he laced his with hers

" I should probably be mad about my girlfriend fighting my battles for me but you saw what I did… you don't trust him either do you?" he said knowing that she had done it because she thought he was danger or that Theo was going to do something to him

" not as far as I can threw him and you've seen me throwing a ball. When I touch him I get weird and bad vibes off him and until I find out why I'm not going to trust to him" she said a firm look since she had always been told to trust her powers

" yeah neither do I…thanks for you know having my back" he said realising that he hadn't actually said thank you to her for warning Theo off of him since he knee that she did it with the best intentions and that she was the only in his corner right now

" always" she said as a promise as she raised their conjoined hands closer to her so that she could place a kiss on the back of his hand, although her original plan was to kiss his neck but she knew he always found that way too distracting

* * *

Soon they arrived at the animal clinic as Aylee placed her things back into the glove compartment before the decided to head inside the building as she sudden felt the familiar chilling feeling going down her spine which was closely followed by a burning sensation which she knew could only mean that the Dread Doctors were near by. She place a hand on his wrist as she stopped him from walking any further as she motioned for him to be quiet as she had feeling Theo wasn't alone as they creeped into the examine room to find Theo with his back to them

" who were you talking to?" Aylee asked since she knew he had been talking to someone as he turned around looking started by their sudden appearance as he tried to cover up how surprised he looked as Aylee focused on looking mean and tough

" ermm… no one, what's going on?" he asked quickly as he wanted to shift the focus away from them and on to whatever reason they were as he noticed the look that Aylee was giving him as he wondered if she was always like this

" whoever's taking the bodies probably isn't going to do it when we're standing guard over one of them" Stiles said looking from Theo to Josh's body which was still laying on the examine table as he began to walk around the room

" yeah especially considering the fact that whoever takes them obviously waits till the bodies are alone" she said thinking about Lucas in the morgue and Tracy in the animal clinic as she tried to look around to see if the Dread Doctors were there

" so do you guys have a better idea?" he said sensing that they had clearly come up with a plan as Stiles began to look around the room for something as he looked at Aylee to see if she knew the best place and angle to put his phone

" no we just figured that we would come here and tell you that rather than text you it because I…well I just missed you that much" she said in a sarcastic dull voice that could have rivalled Stiles's as he met her eyes with amusement

Stiles set his phone's camera to transmit to his samsung galaxy watch as he placed his phone on top of the light box that used for x-rays before he took Aylee's hand as they headed back to his jeep with Theo closely following them as he got into the backseat of the jeep as Stiles sat in his usually place behind the wheel while Aylee sat in the passenger seat

" what happens now?" Theo said as he watched Aylee pull out her camera and sketch book from the glove compartment as she began to fiddle with the settings on the camera so that she was ready for whoever was coming to take the body

" we wait" he said not wanting to tell him about Aylee's part in the other plan which as far as he knew Theo didn't know anything about since everyone had been busy with planning for their part

" do you want to take shifts watching? I mean if you guys want to be alone" he said looking between them with a suggestive look as Aylee turned to give him the infamous Hale glare followed the infamous Hale eyeroll which scared even Stiles

" nah nah nah I want to spend quality time with you rather than making out with my girlfriend" he said looking at Aylee since he knew that he would rather that it was just them as the tension wouldn't be so high as she thought the same

" as long you don't then it sounds good to me" Theo said knowing that he would to watch anything other than Aylee making out with Stiles, although he realised that this probably the best opportunity to either get them on his side or get into their heads

" great, how lucky am I that I get to sit in car with the Theo Raeken?" Aylee said with fake euthanism as she began to squeal like some overly preppy girl before she stopped dead and gave him a blank look before she turned back in her seat as Stiles laughed at her

* * *

After a while of silence as Aylee and Stiles ignored Theo who was sitting in the back as he silently observed them as Aylee began to flick through her camera until she found some pictures of them during the summer, it was just after she had got it and them along with Scott were messing around with it. Her sketch pad was currently sitting on top of the dashboard in case she needed it as Theo gave it a curious look

" still wondering why I haven't said anything to Scott?" he said trying to break the tension in the air as he looked between them, he figured that he might as well try to nice approach first to see how they would respond to that

"maybe" Stiles said looking at the window as he wished that he could send thoughts to Aylee through their bond and not emotion as he wanted to tell her to play it the way he was, he decided not to give what he was thinking away

" actually I was thinking that had something to do with me " she said giving him a knowing smile while looking out of the window as she checked her phone to see if she had updates from the others yet

" do you guys really think that I have some ulterior motive?" he said trying to work out if they had any real damning evidence against him or if it was all just a gut feeling so far

" more than likely" Stiles said without hesitation as he didn't even need to look at Aylee to know that she was thinking the same as him, it seemed to coincidental that Theo and the Dread Doctors arrived at the same time

" would you believe me if I said I all want, all I've wanted us for you guys to trust me?" he said trying to plea with him as he wanted one of them to cave into him since he knew that the other would follow them

" nope… here's a little tip don't except ever trust from a former mental patient who's family basically consistence of killers and some form supernatural creatures" she said looking at him, knowing that she was never going to trust someone like him

" so you're both here because you're never going to trust me?" he said as he briefly wondered what that meant for him as he thought that they might suspect him of taking the bodies or knowing who was

" yep, so glad we had this talk" he said to him he turned to give him an insincere smile that made Aylee smile as she realised that they made a good tag team at things like that since they were alike in so many ways

" Stiles, you know you remind me of?" he said thinking that Stiles was an easier target than Aylee since he still didn't know a lot about her or her powers and knew better to underestimate her, at he knew Stiles was human

" Theo, I don't care" he said in an almost bored voice as he suddenly wished that he was alone with Aylee in the jeep so that they could at least some amount of fun while waiting for this guy to show up and take the body

" my sister… she was smarter than everyone too and pain the ass like you. She always looked out for me, the same way that you look out for Scott…and Aylee" he said causing them both to sit still as they listened to him as he tried involve Aylee too

" what happened to her? your sister?" Aylee asked trying to sound deeply interested as he realised that she hadn't been around when it had happen while Stiles tried to work out what she was doing

" she had fallen into a creek and broken her leg, I was the one to find her. They told us she would have been ok if it hadn't been one of the coldest nights of the year" he said as the sudden realisation of how his sister had died had dawned on her

" she developed hyperthermia from the cold water and cold air" she said showing off the little medical knowledge that she had picked up from Melissa who had tried to evoke her interest in the field in attempts to have another nurse or doctor in the family

" yeah and when I found her all I could think was I should have known, that I should have been the one looking out for her" he said making Aylee wonder who was looking for Stiles when she realised that it was her, the factor that Theo was forgetting about

" why are you telling us this?" he said knowing that he was going to tell them even if Aylee hadn't asked and looking so interest which he knew wasn't real and was more her playing Theo in order to get whatever it is she needed from

" I'm telling you because if you don't trust me, even if you don't like me-" he said before Aylee cut him off as she spoke without thinking as the thought popped into her mind

" which we don't" she said just as fast causing Theo to give a blank almost bitter look that didn't go unnoticed by Stiles as he realised that he was talking more to him than Aylee who was becoming more like a third a wheel between them

" I'm still going to look out for you" he said silently adding in his head because someone had to look out for him as he gave Aylee a side glance as if to accuse her of not looking out for her boyfriend which was the furthest thing for the truth

" yeah well lucky for you he has me to do that for him" she said making clear that she was going to a thorn in his side that he was going to deal with and soon before she turned anyone against him since she had a lot influence being Scott's sister

 _Aylee was suddenly pulled into a vision as her eyes to her seer purple as she held onto Stiles since her vision had caught off her guard and Theo was watched her in amazement as he tried to learn as much as he could about her powers. She was suddenly transported to the middle of the woods in Beacon Hill near a small creek and a bridge where she could see a young boy of the age eight looking down at something down in the water. As she walked closer to see whatever it was that was holding all of his attention she could feel the cold in the air as she wrapped her hoodie around her to keep in the heat, when she stepped on the bridge she could see a teenage girl soaking wet as she lay in the water trying to get out as she struggled with a badly damaged leg that looked broken._

" _Theo…. Theo?" the girl whispered as she asked for help from the boy on the bridge that Aylee realised was a younger version of the person sitting in Stiles's backseat as a small satisfied smile appeared on his face as he watched his sister die_

Once the vision ended she stopped from turing to Theo to give him a dark look as she tried to work through what she had just saw, according to her vision everything that Theo had said about sister's accident was lie as instead of finding her already dead he waited till she was dead before getting help as he watched his sister suffer as Aylee tried to clear away the lingering feeling of the girl's pain.

" hey you ok?" Stiles asked since he could feel that she was suddenly scared about something that she had seen as well as the pain she was feeling, although unlike her he couldn't tell whether it was her pain or not

" yeah I umm just had a vision of….Derek and Braeden on their trip, I guess I'm still wired to him" she said trying to come up with a convince lie that wouldn't cause him to ask too many questions since she knew she couldn't tell him near Theo

" do you want to sketch it out?" he said placing his hand on her sketch book since he knew that being able to draw her visions out usually helped her to understand them better as she could look it while remembering small details

" no, I'll do it later… I don't miss a chance to getting whoever's taking the bodies on film" she said gesturing to her camera as she didn't want to risk Theo seeing what she was drawing from the backseat, although she knew that Stiles more than curious now

" come here…." Stiles said motioning for her to come closer to him as she leaned into him so that she was resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, he knew she needed some comfort from whatever she had seen

* * *

Everything in the jeep returned back to silence as Aylee settled into a peaceful sleep due to the exhaustion from her vision and the strain from trying to work it all out as Stile placed her biker jacker that was resting on her lap around her to act as a mock blanket to keep her warm as he absently played with her since he knew that it helped her sleep. Theo decided to change his tactic since he was getting him nowhere despite the fact that he had thought he was a little progress with Aylee before her vision and he realised he was better trying again with Stiles while Aylee was out of it and therefore couldn't interfere.

" you know I saw his teeth…Donovan, he was a wendigo wasn't he?" Theo said trying to ease into the conversation about Donovan as he adjusted the volume of his voice as Stiles gestured to the sleeping Aylee who he knew he needed the rest

" yeah" he said not wanting to say anymore than that as he continued to focus on anything other than Theo and his choice of subject matter as he made sure that she was covered up and comfortable as he didn't want anything to wake her

" thats the cannibal one right?" he said refusing to backdown despite the fact that Stiles was still giving him nothing to work with as he refused to engage me in conversation like he had seen him do with the other, especially Scott and Aylee

" Native American myths say that they ate human flesh then their punishment was to turn into a creature that constantly craved it" he said recalling pieces of information from the research they had done after finding out about Sean and from Derek

"that's a pretty judgemental myth" Theo said thinking that there was plenty of reason to justify way someone might eat human flesh or do anything if it meant they got to survival whatever situation they were in

" well I didn't make it up" he said realising that he couldn't be bothered with Theo and his opinions anymore as he knew that he had more important things to worry about like Scott succeeding with his plan and what Aylee had seen in her vision

" what if it was the only way to survive, you ever here of the Donner party? pretty sure none of them turned into wendigo" he said as if to prove his point that it the Native American myth was just that, a myth

"well they didn't live in Beacon Hills" he said knowing that Beacon hills was like a beacon for the weird and supernatural, one of which was peacefully resting in his arms lovingly as he thought about everything that he had been through since Scott's bite

" good point so what the punishment for killing a chimera?" he said bringing it full circle as he wondered what he considered the correct the punishment for what they had done if he felt that the myth was right and justified

" you to have sit in a car for five hours with Theo Raeken… Look I know what my punishment is. I'm going to lose my best friend, I'll lose Scott" he said knowing all too well what his best friend view was on killing the chimera

" just Scott?" Theo asked as he noticed the loving but sad look that Stiles was giving the sleeping girl in his arms as he stroked her hair as if she about to disappear any second now as she moved closer to him in her sleep

" no eventually I'll lose the only girl I've ever really loved, she once disowned her own father for killing one our enemies. Sooner or later she's going to realise that" he said knowing that her biggest fear was becoming like her biological parents

"if Scott really gave up on you for some piece of crap like Donovan then he wouldn't be a true alpha would he?" he said in response to his comment about Scott since he didn't really know what to say about the one concerning Aylee

" maybe that's the definition of one, someone that doesn't put up with murder" Stiles said knowing that basically described any decent person as he though about how much Aylee and Scott were opposed to killing anyone, even the enemy

"it sounds like you guys need to look up the definition of justifiable homicide" he said knowing that both of the situation that led them to killing the chimeras who were attacking them defiantly qualified as justified homicide

" did you seriously just say that to the son of a cop?" he said knowing that there was really no such thing as justified homicide since there was never a good reason for taking someone's life, although Theo wasn't the first werewolf to claim this

" a werewolf's eyes are supposed to change when they take an innocent life, these look blue to you? it was self defence for me and you" he said firmly after showing Stiles his still yellow werewolf eyes as Aylee began to stir from his raised voice

" would you keep it down? maybe you just don't feel all that bad about it. You can't say objectively that one life is more innocent than another…What if they turn blue because you feel guilty?" he said thinking about Derek and Paige since he knew that Derek had defiantly felt guilty about killing her, even if it was out of mercy

" so its up for interpretation?" he said thinking that was all a little convent that no matter what angle he tried to make to a connection with Stiles, he was still made to be the bad guy as Aylee settle back to down

" yeah maybe" he said knowing that from his behaviour since killing Josh, Theo hadn't shown any signs of guilt like he had with Donovan as he thought about the other werewolves he had known that all had blue eyes from taking an innocent life

" ok then here's my interpretation of what happened with you and Donovan… not guilty. Do you feel bad about it? not now, I mean right then when it happened? what were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was nothing you could do to save him?" he said raising his voice despite the fact that Stiles had asked him not to moments before

" one word…good!…Ay?" he said realised as he hadn't felt guilty when he noticed that Donovan was dead, all of a sudden he felt Aylee beginning to burn up as she began to toss and turn in his arms from the heat as he tried to wake her up

" what's wrong with her?" Theo asked as he moved in the backseat so that he could get a better look at Aylee who he could looked as if she had a fever as Stiles took her jacket off of her as she began to wake up a little

" I don't know, she's just really hot like on fire hot…. Ay, come on…wake up, babe" he said as he began to shake her awake as he began to worry that there was something seriously wrong with her

" Stiles…there's something coming and its hot…I can see and feel it" she said breathless as she gestured to herself to let him know that the heat from her was coming from whatever was coming as Theo began to pick on its scent

" she's right, there's a scent and its smoke like something's burning" he said as he leaned out of the before turning back to them to see that Aylee had sat up as she tried to return back to normal as she was still burning up as Stiles worried about her

Suddenly a huge flaming fist came through the backseat window as it connected with Theo's jaw with such force that not only did it begin to bleed but it also splattered Stiles in the process as he was the one closest to Theo and Aylee was protected from the blood by her chair. The fiery fist disappeared just as fast as it appeared before returning at the window, however this time instead of hurting one of other in the car it came back for Theo as it grabbed and pulled him through the window. Aylee and Stiles were trying to figure out what was happening as well as check where Theo was as the jeep was forcefully lifted into the air as Aylee let out a girlie squeal as Stiles grabbed her hand in fear for both of them while trying to see what was going on. The jeep was then flipped over onto its top so that it was upside down as whatever the flaming figure walked past the ruined car as it began to catch fire. Minutes later Theo began to pull out Stiles who due to the crash had be tossed out of his window that had smashed in the process causing him to be sprawled out of it, after Theo made sure that Stiles was fine on his own he went to find Aylee so that he could save her too. Unlike Stiles and Theo, Aylee was still in the car as she had rolled onto the floor of the jeep as she was slightly twisted as Theo began to gent pull her out since he didn't want to do anymore damage to her then just as gently placed her in his arms as he ran to where Stiles was as he placed on the ground next to him. Aylee had small cuts on her face where the glass had cut her as well as had a spreading red stain on her t-shirt just below her ribs

" Stiles, the body… the body is gone….and Aylee's hurt pretty badly too, I can't tell where or how and she's not healing" Theo said trying to check her over as Stiles moved as much as he could so that he was laying next to her on the ground as he tried not to cry over how she looked

"ummm call Melissa, Scott and Aylee's mom… she can't heal unless she's dying and even then she doesn't heal as fast you can, she needs Melissa" Stiles said in autopilot as he tried not to think about how badly injured she looked or at the fact her white t-shirt was almost completely red


	8. Chapter 8: ouroboros

hey guys so here is episode 8 for you, so like I've put Aylee's visions in italics to make them different and like always I've added my own spin to it so there. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 8: ouroboros

" we should get you two to the hospital, you took in a lot of smoke and Aylee is…Stiles, she's not okay and she needs help" Theo said after flipping the jeep the right way up while Stiles cradled a very injured Aylee in his arms as he cried silently

" I'm fine and we can't take her to the hospital, she hates them" Stiles said getting rocking Aylee in his arms as he gently moved the stray piece of hair out of her face before stoking it to comfort himself even though she was unconscious

" I don't care if she likes them or not, she's needs to go to one so that they can help her!" Theo said trying to get through to him since he knew that he didn't have a clue how to help her and he could see that Stiles was denial about her condition

" its not just that, she won't be able to block everything out if she's weak ok? trust me on this, I know everything about her" he said knowing that was why he was one of her emergency contacts since he always knew what the best thing for her was

" so what do we do?" Theo said getting more and more annoyed at the fact he wasn't do anything but acting like she was already as he tried to urge him to move, he hated the fact she was looking paler than normal and the fact she was losing blood

" like I said before we take her home to Melissa, she'll know what to do" he said as he began to stand up before picking her up gently since he didn't want to hurt anymore than she was, despite the small noises of protest coming from Theo

"suspect for 187 is in custody and on route to the station. Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira" the dispatch said via the police scanner that Stiles had installed in jeep as him and Theo stepped closer to the jeep so that they could hear it better

"what's a 187?" Theo said knowing that while knowledge laid in everything medical Stiles was in everything police related as Stiles tried to process everything as he wondered why his dad had allowed Kira to be arrested

" homicide" He said knowing that he would need to call Scott in order to tell him not only about Aylee but about Kira too, he wondered if they were ever going to catch a break and he knew that he would still have to deal with Derek

" Stiles… why are her eyes purple? I thought that they only went purple when she was using her powers" Theo said as he looked down to Aylee as her eyes caught his attention since they were so bright in the pitch black of the night

" they do, she must be having a vision because like I said she's weaker and if she weaker then she can't block them out like normal" he said as they walked to Theo's car where he placed her in backseat and sat with her to make sure she was okay

* * *

 _While Aylee was unconscious, she was transported to a small lab that was hidden within the old plant that was now shut down due to radiation or at least that was the stories about the place which she had heard from the Russian man that was with Deaton. Aylee began to look around the lab that she could describe as creepy as hell as she could see foetuses and some small skulls in jars that must have belonged to children which made her sick to her stomach to think that someone had been experimenting on small defenceless children, although she knew almost immediately who could have done this. She began to move around the room trying to get as much information from the items she could see in case it held some hidden secret to getting rid of the Dread Doctors as she suddenly saw something on the wooden table that made her stop. It was the small skeleton of a very young child, she was so focused on the skeleton in front of her that she didn't realise that Deaton and the Russian man were talking until she heard a loud bang that caused her to turn around till she was staring at her biological mother._

" _easy Allan, I remember your wide range of skills but I'm pretty sure that I could blow your arm off faster than you can hit… Do you remember me?" she asked as Aylee tried to soak every single detail about her like long wavy brown hair that was like hers_

" _it may have be seventeen years ago since we last met but I could never forget you…Katrina Geogieva" he said silently added to himself how her daughter was almost her double and looked so much like her a part from her baby blue eyes_

" _well its nice to see that I made impression while I lived in Beacon hills. I know why you're here and I know that they are back, the Dread Doctors" she said lowering her hand down to show him that she wasn't going to hurt him unless she had to_

* * *

Back at the McCall, Melissa was trying to get into contact with any of her children to tell them about the body that was currently laying on her kitchen table with Kira's sword sticking out of it which left her no choice but to call the Stiles's dad, she waited outside for him so that she could pre warn him and to make sure that he wasn't going into her house as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. She knew that Scott was protecting Hayden at the school while Stiles and Aylee were staking out the animal clinic to see who was taking the bodies but she also knew that they had their phones on them which meant that they should have been answering her calls. As soon as the Sheriff arrived she asked him to try their phones again in case they weren't picking up because it was her

" I haven't been able to reach the boys or Aylee either, I thought you said you had a situation" he said wondering why she was wanting them to be there to deal with whatever it was rather than a trained professional

" yes but its complicated, if you come in then I need you to leave your badge at the door" she said pointing the Sheriff's badge since she knew that this was one of those time where they needed to put aside their codes of ethics to protect their children

" literally or figurtively?" he asked with some humour in his eyes and voice as he wondered how bad the situation had to be that she was asking him to look the other way as a cop which was hard for him as he had been struggling with it lately

" both would be preferable" she said knowing that he couldn't look at this situation as a cop since a cop would report it while a parent in the know of the supernatural would have to do the opposite and cover it up as much as possible

" Melissa, I've set my badge aside a few too many times in the last couple of weeks" he said knowing that he couldn't keep doing that and do his job to the best of ability considering that he almost lost his job a year ago due to her ex-husband

" well you might need to do it a few more times considering what our kids get into in their free time, so do you want to come in or not?" she said giving him the choice as she made it clear that the supernatural element in their lives wasn't about to disappear

" has anyone seen Kira tonight?" he asked as he walked into the small kitchen to see the teenage girl on the table stabbed with Kira's swords as he began to assess the situation with his cop head firmly on

" you don't think that she did this do you? could have this something to do with Scott or Aylee? could someone be sending one of them a message?" she asked knowing that both of her children were targets for everything supernatural

"dispatch, this is Sheriff Stilinski. We have a 187 at 821 Williamson road…" he said before turning back to Melissa who was working on rage as she slapped him for betraying the trust she had just put in him in order to show him what was going

" how dare you? I asked you not to be a cop but my friend" she said knowing that she had went against her job description and boundaries in order to help find out how the Dread Doctors were picking people for their experiments

" There is a dead girl in your kitchen with a sword sticking out of her chest. What did you think I was going to do?" he asked her wondering what she was expecting from him as a image of them burying the body in the middle of nowhere popped in his head

" you know this wasn't Kira" she said knowing that there was no way her son's girlfriend had done this as she realised that they had different views on how to best handle the supernatural things that plagued their children's lives

" This is murder! this kid, this child, has a family! what? am I supposed to cover it up! this is a crime and its my responsibility to handle it within the parameters of the law" he said knowing that this was the only part he could play in their little activities

" what about our kids? they constantly deal with things outside of the law" she said remembering the stories that Aylee and Scott had told her about the things they have had to do in order to protect their secrets, some of which broke the law

" but not above the law" he said knowing that he would still need to arrest anyone of them if he found evidence that one of them had seriously broken the law like if one of them had murdered someone

" Melissa?!…Melissa, we need your help!" Stiles said before they could actually seen him as he began to call to her as soon as he left Theo's car with Aylee in his arms, she was still unconscious and losing a serious amount of blood

" Oh my god! what happened?!" she said as soon as she saw her daughter covered in her own blood and small cuts on her face that suggested something had smashed as well as the fact that she was so pale and sickly looking

" there was accident and someone flipped the jeep over, she got the worse of it… she hasn't woke since" Stiles said as his voice got smaller near the end as he realised that the fact she was still unconscious wasn't a good sign

" wait something happened with the jeep?" the sheriff asked wondering what happened since as far as he knew the three of them had the safest of job by watching the animal clinic to see if they could find the intruder

" I'm sorry can we take about this when I'm not holding my bleeding girlfriend in my arms?" Stiles said a little short as he wondered why his father would pick this time to discuss such small things when he knew Aylee was hurt

" right ok take her up to her room, Theo follow Stiles up and strip her up down to the bed sheet ok? I'll be up in a second…go!" she said seeing that they were beginning to hesitant when they saw the body on the table as she realised they didn't have time

" Melissa, she needs a hospital" he said pointing out that Aylee was in a bad while Melissa began to take off her cardigan and walked over to the sink as she began to scrub her hands like she would if she was preparing for a surgery

" you should go, you might not be willing to break your code of ethics for these kids but I am especially if it means saving my daughter" she said knowing that despite the fact she didn't have birth to Aylee, she was every bit her daughter if she had

* * *

After that the Sheriff left which allowed her to run upstairs to her daughter's room after making a small pitstop in her to grab her advance hospital grade medical. She walked into her room to see Theo was still throwing all of her pillows and blankets off the bed as Stiles sat down on her chair with her, she ran over to Aylee's chester drawers so that she could grab her something to change into that would her easy access to her wounds. With the help of Stiles, they got her changed into a green floral bra and a pair of dark purple shorts as well as put her long curly hair into a rough messy ponytail before they placed her gently on the bed as Melissa began to get to work.

" I might need help so both of you put gloves on, even if you're just going to touch you need to wear to stop the visions….ok, Theo pass the suture kit" she said after briefly checking how deep the wound just below her ribs was and cleaning it

" how bad is it?" Stiles said as he kept an eye on the emotions that were flowing through their bond to see if she was in too much pain as he focused on trying to calm her down and soothe as Melissa worked on stitch her up

" the cut will only need like five stitch at least, I'm more worried about the bruising on her ribs" she said giving a glance to the very bruised rubs on the other side of her chest from the cut, Melissa assumed that Aylee had fallen on them

" why? because there's nothing that you can do for them?" Theo said knowing from all of his reading on medical procedures that most of the damage done to the ribs had to be strapped and left to heal naturally

" yeah that and I won't for sure how bad they are without an x-ray or if they've pierced a lung" she said as she finished stitching the wound before allowing Theo bandaging it up as she could tell that Stiles was better at calming Aylee

" wait… I think she's waking up" Stiles said as he noticed that Aylee was beginning to move around a lot more than she had been as she started to mumble in her pain hazed sleep as he got closer to hear talk

" please don't…. I need to save them… I need to save my friends, my family…please let me leave here" she said in broken fragments in a small pained filled voice, it was one that Stiles hadn't heard use since he had first seen at her Eichen

" she's either having a really bad dream or a vision, although no purple eyes this time" Theo said as he looked from bandaged her wound as Melissa began to check her breathing to see if it was hindered by broken ribs or if there was fluid in her lungs

* * *

An hour or two later, Melissa had determined that Aylee had mostly broken or at least cracked a few of her ribs as everything sounded fine although she knew she needed an x-ray to be certain. Once Aylee was finished be treated Melissa had convinced Stiles to her use bathroom connected to her room so that he could get a shower and get changed before sitting with her since she knew that he wouldn't want to leave when she was so badly hurt. Stiles had made her bed with her still in it so that she was still warm before slipping in next to her, soon she began to wake up for real this time

" Stiles? why does it hurt when I breath?" she said in a rasped breath as she realised that she wasn't wearing the same clothes that she remembered wearing when she was in the jeep, she then noticed that they were in her room and not the jeep

" hey you, you got hurt when the jeep flipped over but your mom treated you… Are you in pain?" he asked not sure what he would if she said yes because he knew her too well to know that she wouldn't take painkillers or any tablets for that matter

" a little but I can handle it…. did I miss anything when I was out?… oh god, has anyone told Derek yet?" she asked as her memory came back to her as she realised that enough time had passed for her mom to treat her and for him to get changed

" your mom was going to call since she's the only one he will believe when she says you're ok and…Kira was arresting for murder and Liam and Hayden are missing " he said wondering how she was going to react to the last part as he watched her

" wait what?! how?! why would-…ouch, owe" she said stopping her sentence mid way through as she tried to sit out all of a sudden before doubling over in pain as her ribs began to throb in protest of the sudden movement

" slow down, just relax a little… your mom came home to find a dead chimera pinned your kitchen table with Kira's sword and since we were all busy she called my dad" he told her still not sure why he had allowed Kira to be arrested or why he called it in

" poor Kira, poor Scott… how's he coping with everything?" she asked knowing that Scott would be blaming himself as he ran around trying to save the members in his pack since Liam, Kira and her were all taking a hit in one night

" I don't really know, I've been with you since the accident but the last I heard him and Theo went out to the woods trying to pick up a scent for Liam and Hayden" he said gently playing with a piece of stray hair that had fallen out of her loose and messy ponytail

" they have them don't they?…oh almost forgot, I got a vision on Deaton who by the way is in Russian…the Dread Doctors used to experiment on children" she said thinking about the foetuses in the jars and the tiny skeleton on the table

" seriously? so they must have figured out that teenagers are more acceptable to their experiment" he said as he wiped away the tears that began to silently fall down her cheek as she gave him a sad smile to show him that she was okay

" yeah they had foetuses in jars and everything, it was horrible and then the Russian guide with Deaton was blown up by my mom" she said waiting for his reaction on the fact that she had seen her mom killing with her powers

" you saw your mom kill someone? wait, hold on… she's in Russia?" he asked knowing that Derek and Braeden were nowhere need Russian which meant that she was probably leading them on a false trail

"yeah she wasn't talking about me like I hoped but she knows who the Dread Doctors are and that they are back, I was cut off before I saw anything else" she said wishing that she could have seen more and find out if her mom asked about her

" well we knew that they're connected to you and the Geogievas so maybe we'll finally find out how… go back to sleep ok? I'll wake you up when Scott comes home" he said knowing that she would want to see him as she cuddled into his shoulder

" you're holding my favourite pillow captive, I can't sleep without my pillow" she said almost in a whisper as Stiles began to chuckle at her as he switched the pillows over as he thought about someone else's who couldn't sleep without his pillow

* * *

A little while later after talking to Kira at the station Scott came into the house via the back door to see Theo, Stiles and a recovering Aylee spread out around the living as Stiles was currently helping Aylee to stand up straight. After Stiles had woke her since he knew that Scott was on his way home he helped her into her grey hoodie so that she wasn't just wearing her bra in front of everyone as well as her glasses since she was still a little bit tired.

" hey, is Kira ok?" Stiles asked as soon as Scott walked through the door since he knew exactly how he would be coping if he was her situation since it had been the one thing running through his mind ever since that night with Donovan

" her dad took the fall for her so they're working it out now but she doesn't remember anything, she said it was like sleep walking" he said looking between Stiles and Aylee since they would know why that sounded so familiar

" that's not good, the time one of us felt like that I was possessed by an evil Japanese spirit" Stiles said knowing that there was no way that the nogitsune could be back but it was possible that another Japanese creature was taking over Kira

" hey mom said that you got hurt? are you ok?" he said noticing how pale and wore out Aylee looked as well as the fact that she was wearing little clothing which would have made it easier for their mom to have access to her injuries

" yeah I'm fine, I mean what's a couple of broken ribs and a few stitches to a girl like me?" she said trying to play off as cool as she could as she tried not to show how shaken up by it was since she wasn't healing that she would have liked

" Scott?" Theo asked as he suddenly saw the change in his facial expression as he glanced towards the stairs in a more business like manner as he began to walk past them like their little conversation had never happened

" Scott? stop and think before you do something stupid" she said trying to move towards him as fast she could without causing herself too much pain as she tried to match his pace as he headed into his room where Corey, Mason and Lydia were

" wait, what is it? what is he going to do?" Stiles said as he walked towards her so that he could support her walking so that she didn't over do it like he knew that she would despite the pain she was in

" what do you think? his beta and an innocent girl are with the bad guys and he needs to know where that this…" she said hinting to what she already assumed that he was going to do as she hoped that it would work and not do more harm

" and he has a chimera right upstairs that holds all of the answers, who's memories are waiting to be tapped into" he said knowing where she was going with it as he suddenly gave her an idea

" so why don't I just tap into his memory? its safe than what he's about to do?" she said as they began to wonder if it was too late to stop him from clawing the back of Corey's neck in order to get what he needed

" no, Scott don't!" they heard Lydia shout from downstairs as they all began to run up the stairs or in Aylee's case as fast she could as they came running into his room to his claws attached to the back of Corey's neck

" oh god, sometimes he can be so dumb" she said as she wondered why he would try something so risk and dangerous since he had never done it before, he had only heard about Peter doing it to Isaac

" don't get too close!" Lydia said not really knowing what could happen if someone was to pull them out or they went too close to them but she didn't want to take any chance that one of them could get hurt

" Stiles…help…" Aylee said before she was pulled into Corey's memories despite the fact that shows trying to fight it since she was still too weak to cope with the overload as she began to see what Scott was

Seeing Corey's memories was different from how Aylee usually saw them as it was more unfocused and more like a series of unclear images. First Scott and Aylee saw the Dread Doctors as they dragged Corey through the hospital until suddenly they were in an underground building that was covered in pipes that ran along the walls, the next image the saw was the inside of the Dread Doctors lab that was very similar to the one she had seen that Deaton had found in Russian. Suddenly they were both pulled out of Corey's head as Scott broke the connection between them

" is he okay? wait, is Ay ok?" Scott said in a panic as he began to look around the room to see Corey freaking out and Stiles holding Aylee was slowly coming around as she recovered from being forcible pulled into someone's memories

" yeah but next time you try something that stupid remember you have a seer for a sister!" she said knowing that she could have found something more concrete that what they had seen as he began scramble around for a pad and pen

" what the hell did you do to me?" Corey said touching the back of his neck where Scott's claws had been attached to his neck as Aylee realised that Scott wasn't acting like himself

" you'll heal" he said knowing that without a doubt that Corey was one of the chimeras which meant that he would have an supernatural ability to heal and was probably going to be a successful since he hadn't shown signs of failing yet

" Scott…" Stiles said recognising the same thing that Aylee was since it was unlike him to be so uncaring and reckless about someone they weren't to be protecting as he finally found what he was looking for

" he'll be fine, listen I think it worked" he said trying to get them to listen as he began to scribble down the things that he had seen as Aylee began to walk on her own as she took the notepad and pen from him

" give me that, we both know that I'm the artist in this family and it just so happens I saw what you saw" she said as she began to draw the same hallway of pipes on the way as well as the entrance in the hopes that someone recognised it

" I saw something with tunnels, there was these pipes on the wall and two blue huge pipes at the entrance. Yeah like that, two on either side" Scott said feeling the need to tell her what he had seen anyway so that they get the all of the details right

" let me see that…I think I've seen it before. Its one of the tunnels I used to skateboard in, I remember my dad caught me one tome and told me never to go back" he said as he tried to remember where the tunnels had been as he showed it to Lydia

" its the water treatment plant" Lydia said recognising it as Aylee remembered the Dread Doctors's old lab in Russian had also been some sort of a plant that had been closed to radition

" thats where they are… thats where we'll find Liam and Hayden" Scott said slightly relieved that they now had some kind of lead to follow rather than running around like headless chickens as he began to form a plan in his head

" Scott…Scott! slow down, just think for a second. Mason shouldn't be going" Stiles said as they all came running down the stairs after Scott, he knew that taking a human into this kind of situation was dangerous and a mistake

" he's right, Mason isn't the right kind of back to take and you shouldn't be risking his life like this" she said knowing that she was making a good point as she wondered why her brother was being so reckless with other people's lives

" Liam is my best friend, I'm going" Mason said sticking to his guns firmly as he knew that Stiles has done the same thing for Scott and would do anything if it meant saving his best friend or even Aylee

" oh did you suddenly get super wolf powers? I wasn't aware of that" Stiles said in normal sarcastic way as he tried to make a bigger deal of the fact that Scot was basically on his own if they were attacked

" well if you two aren't coming with me then I could use all the help I can get" he said gesturing between Stiles and Aylee since he knew that they would also be his first choice when it came to running into danger

" we're coming just as soon as Aylee's had her x-ray and we know that she's okay" Stiles said knowing that she couldn't exactly run into anything dangerous anytime soon since it could mean hurting herself even more

" what he means is as soon as we've talked to his dad, they're moving the body and the Sheriff wants to make sure that this time no one takes the body" she said knowing that she was more focused on that rather than her current condition

" how's he going to do that?" Theo asked curious about how the police were going to handle something that even they couldn't handle seeing as how one of them had gotten seriously injured, he also wondered if maybe his partners in crime were the cause

" I don't know but whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my jeep" he said as Aylee looked down at the floor as she thought about everything that happened to them when they were watching the body

" you could also take Theo instead of Mason, I mean you are meant to be a wolf right?" Aylee said as much as she hated to as she knew that him being involved in any way more than he already was was a step away from being accepted into their pack

" maybe I should stay here in case the doctors make a house call for Corey" he said briefly looking at Aylee before looking at Scott to convince him that it was the right move for him to stay where he was

" Scott, Stiles and Aylee are right… you have to slow down and think" Lydia said trying to return to the fact that Scott was going ahead with a plan that he hadn't really thought through like what he did with Corey

" I am thinking… I'm thinking about how Liam and Hayden might already be dead" he said making them shift a little as they realised that he could be right, although Aylee and Lydia both know that they're powers were let them know if they were

" they're not, I mean not saying they're completely ok but I haven't had a vision and Lydia the Banshee would sense it" Aylee said pointing it out as she pulled her sleeves over her hands as she pointed out he obvious

" she's right….Scott, you could have hurt him like really hurt him" Lydia said remembering that Derek had to ask Peter to do since he was the only they knew that had done it before with Jackson since Derek had never done it before

" I have to find Liam" he said knowing that he would do whatever he had to in order to save his only real beta as Aylee began to wonder how high the cost would be for him to find Liam

" fine but text me for anything, like anything at all ok?" Stiles said to Mason as him and Scott left to go to the water treatment plant as they tried to find Liam and Hayden before anything really bad happened to them

" come on, we better get to the hospital before my mom kills your dad…help me get ready?" she asked hopeful as she got off the back of the couch that she was leaning on as he gave her a questioning look

* * *

Soon Stiles and Aylee were walking down the halls of the hospital after being directed to the right department, while Stiles helped Aylee get dressed she told him about her brief vision of her mom teaching his dad a lesson by writing a report that was filled with everything supernatural so she could continue to make her point from the night before. Aylee wore a long grey tank top, green checkered leggings, a dark green lace bralet, a dark grey and white striped cardigan and a pair of black studded combat boots as well as a black leather bag. She had convinced Stiles to helped her with her hair and make up although once he was out of the room she tried to fix it so that she didn't look so much like five year old in a clown mask, her that was placed in high bunches was now in low twisted side buns. She had also used makeup wipes to take off the think layer of makeup he had used so that she wore light basic eyeliner on her top eyelid and clear lip balm, she also wore her glasses.

"you tell me man, you're the mechanic! the gas tank didn't reputure and nothing electric turned then how did the fire start? spontaneously combusted! thats your answer? are you kidding me?" Stiles said on the phone to the mechanic fixing the jeep

" remember how I said that it be better if you calm and not yelling at him?" Aylee said leaning against the wall for a minute so that she could try and get her breath, despite the fact that breathing and moving at all was hurting so much right now

" what are you two doing here?" the Sheriff said as he turned the corner to see his son and his girlfriend who was looking a little better than she had been the last time he had seen her which was when Stiles was carrying her bloody body home

" would you believe if I said I was actually here for medical assistant seeing how I was bleeding and unconscious less than six hours ago?" she said in the same manner that the Sheriff was used to when talking to his son

" dad you've got to leave the body, leave it and let whoever wants to take it… just take it. Trust me" he said knowing that the way him and his officers were dealing with it would only cause more trouble like what had happened with him and the jeep

" I'm doing my job Stiles" he said as he watched as Aylee got up from her place on the wall so that she could hold Stiles's hand and use him as support as he turned to walk in the direction he had came in

" yeah you've been real busy arresting people you know are innocent" Stiles said going after his dad as fast he could with Aylee holding onto him as he referred to the fact that he had allowed Kira to be arrested when he knew she was innocent

" he's right, you keep doing your job this way and you might as well take an ad out in the paper. Come and see the freaky deaky that is Beacon Hills" Aylee said pointing out that he was risking exposure since a dead chimera was now in the morgue

" go home now… both of you! its not up for discussion" he told them as they got into the lift to take them the correct for as he wondered whether or they would actually listen to them but then again they were two peas in the same pod

" well I'm not going anywhere plus Aylee is actually here to get an x-ray done" he said feeling the need to point that she was here for the right reason which gave them a legit reason for hanging around to see who takes the body

" you know Clarke mentioned something about the key cards for the library, do you all have after hours access?" he asked as he thought about the information Clarke had given him on the prank call and the key cards used

" yeah yeah we do but I…I" Stiles said trying to come up with a convince lie as he began to wonder why his dad was asking about the key cards as his head began to run through different scenarios, none of which ended well for him

" didn't you lose yours in my room a couple of weeks ago?" Aylee said thinking fast as she covered for him as she gave him a look to go with it while he gave her one back which only spoke of relief, she was right when she said she also had his back

" yeah thats right, it must have slipped out of my pocket or something" he said trying to relax a little as she used her thumb to stroke the back of his hand to comfort him and so that he would know that he wasn't alone in this

While Aylee was in getting her X-ray done, Stiles sat in the waiting room as he looked to his key card as he thought of what his dad would do to him if he found out that he had killed Donovan. He didn't even noticed that Aylee was back from the X-ray room and sitting next to him until she placed her chin onto his shoulder then placed her hand over his after he had crushed his key card.

" you had to do for our story to hold up, you can always use mine" she said softly to him knowing that they needed to make sure that they had their basis covered in case his dad began to work it out as she wondered if the Sheriff would arrest his son

" I know it just sucks that I have to live him all time, especially about something so major you know" he said leaning back in his chair as he put his arm around her so that she could lean more into him as gently placed his chin on her head

" I know….hey so do you want to tell why you're still looking at two bedroomed apartments in reasonably priced college areas?" she said trying to distract him as he moved back a little to look at her as he tried to work out the conversation change

" what are you doing about?" he said as she pushed her glasses further up her nose as she tried not to laugh at his confused expression as she sat up a little since her ribs were hurting a little from the way she was leaning on them

" I saw the websites on your computer and I just… I thought we talked about me moving with you guys after high school or don't you want me to?" she said with a slightly petted lip as she wondered if he thought it was too big a step for them to take

" what? are you crazy? of course I want to live with you, like Scott said it would be weird that not being around you all the time and I can't sleep without you" he said with a smile as he thought about the time they broke up over her mom being alive

" yeah its been awhile since we did the sleeping alone thing so why two bedroomed apartments?" she asked completely confused since he was telling her one thing but doing another which left her with the mixed messages

" because it didn't make sense for us to have separate bedrooms when we would be sleeping in one and not two" he said trying to find the right to word what he had been meaning to tell for her almost a month now

" wait what? I think you've lost me now" she said trying to work out what he was trying to say as she thought about them trying to sleep in two different beds which was doing the opposite of what they wanted or rather needed to get a good nights sleep

" I want us to share a room, it doesn't make any sense for us as a couple or money wise" he said knowing there was no point in the paying extra money for a room no one would be using that much if they were always in the other person's room

" so we would be like a real grown up couple that live together and share a room and everything but what about the other girls" she said mocking him as she began to laugh before he gently pressed his lips against hers, conveying how much he loved her

" what other girls? when would I have time for other girls? you are handful enough as it is" he said as she playfully slapped him on the arm before settling back into their perviously comfortable position

" ok true and I'm not a handful, I am just…colourful and a little complicated or a lot complicated" she said laughing again as she tried think of a way to describe herself as she gave him the smile that she only used for her, he realised that he had missed it

" for the record I never have and never will doubt my relationship with you got it?… all I know is that I love you and I always will" he said gently cupping her face before she leaned into him so that they share one moment happiness as they kissed

" good because I love you too like so much it scares me sometimes… grrr…why is Theo calling my cell? wait how does even have my number?" she said as her phone began to ring, showing the number that she recognised as the one he gave Scott

" I don't know but I don't think he's calling to ask about your trig homework" he said slightly annoyed that Theo had interuppeted them as he wondered whether or not the guy had some kind of radar for this kind of thing

" what do you want, Theo?…so why do you need me? I'm injured remember?…. fine, I'll meet you downstairs and stay out of my bedroom creeper" she said showing the tell tale sign of her short fuse that usually gave away the fact she was a Hale

" what's going on?" Stiles said a little annoyed as he began to wonder why Theo was going anyway near her bedroom as he showed her hoe jealous he could be sometimes, although not that often since she never really showed interest in anyone else

" Theo and Lydia think that Liam and Hayden are being held in the same place where Parrish found the goo covered beta and he wants me to go with him" she said putting her phone back in her began as she got up, however all she felt was pain at first

" but you can't go, you're hurt or did you forget the fact that your mom had to play doctors with you?" he said feeling like this argument was too familiar since he was forever trying to stop from running head first into dangerous situations

" I know but Theo wants someone with active powers and Lydia has to stay with Corey which leaves little old me to play bodyguard plus Scott could do with a win" she said thinking about the way he was acting before

" ok just please be careful, I can't lose you…" he said thinking about how he could have easily lost her last night if her injuries had been worse as she captured his lips with her to reassure him that she was very much in the here and now

" trust me, I will be back and annoying before you know it… plus I'm more worried about you and the body snatcher" she said knowing all to well that there was nothing that was going to get between this guy and the dead chimera bodies

* * *

Eventually Theo and Aylee arrived the same old abandoned house where Parrish had found the goo covered beta werewolf who had come to attack Scott and take his status as the true alpha. After a few minutes of searching through the house they found a room in a the basement that was fenced off as they began to see dimly light figure inside the caged area as they heard hushed voices

" Liam? Hayden?" Theo called out as he and Aylee got closer to the caged area as Aylee leaned against the wall as the room which was marked by the terror that had happened in room was beginning to give her vision of what had happened there

" Theo? oh my god, Aylee!" Liam said as he began to see the familiar face of his alpha's sister as she pulled away from the wall as she tried to block the visions out as she began to look over the fence for some kind of opening

" hey you guys ok? we'll get you out of here soon, I promise. Theo, any suggestions on how we do that?" she said turning to him since he was meant to be the one with the supernatural strength

" only one…" he said as he walked up to the fence as he accessed it over once more to see whether or not he could just pull it off it's hinges before giving Aylee flirtatious yet confident look as she rolled her eyes, looking so much like her older cousin

" Theo, wait! Don't!" Liam said trying to warm to him not to touch the fence as he knew for experience that the fence had surprises of its own, however Theo had already touched the fence which began to give him a shock causing him to pass out

" seriously?! gee, do you lose your brains when you get the bite?… ok please don't claw me to death" she said as she began to stretch before using a more controlled hand gestured that she had seen her mom use as she used her light to blast Theo

" woah… what happened? why are your hands and eyes glowing?" he said as he began to get up as he gave Aylee a suspicion look since he knew that was a tell tale sign that she had been using her powers

" well you touched the electric fence like the big dummy you are so it knocked you out and I used my light to blast you awake, it was fun…wanna do it again?" she said with smile and far too much enthusiasm to hit him again as he gave a blank look

"do you think you guys could get help?" Liam said thinking that they could go and get Scott to come to help them since he trusted his alpha more than this mystery beta that appeared out of nowhere

" unfortunately for you, we are the help… so you can either try that again or I can be plan b?" she said with a smile as she overly gestured as she swiped the two pieces of her that framed her face out of the way as she gave him a sickly smile

" plan b being that fun little light trick that just used on me?" he asked as she nodded as she looked to the fence thinking that she could short fuse the fence with her light which would it easier for Theo to break the fence

" yeah just stand back this time….ahhh" she said as spark began to fire around her as she continually hit the fence with her light as she tried to resist the urge to scream and hide behind a wall as the fence let out one final big bang

* * *

As soon as Liam and Hayden were loaded into the back of the car, Aylee yelled at Theo to start driving in case the Dread Doctors decided to make an appearance in order to stop from taking their experiments. Aylee and Theo could see through the mirror that Liam and Hayden were getting closer rather than staying enemies for something that happened in the sixth grade as they watched as Liam took away her pain by kissing her. Eventually they arrived back at the McCall house as Aylee sent Scott and Stiles a quick text to tell them that they had save Liam and Hayden, however rather than going inside with everyone else she stayed outside as she began to think about everything concerning Theo since she knew that she needed to decided where she stood with him. She knew that he could most likely be welcomed in the pack so she needed to sort through everything she had learned and decided whether or not she could begin to trust him

" hey penny for your thoughts?" Theo said with a cup of tea since he knew that she didn't really drink coffee much unless she was really tired as she placed her bag on the porch floor as she sat down in one of the porch chairs as she tucked her legs underneath her

" trust me, they're worth at least a dollar…sit with me?" she asked as she wondered how best approach the subject of what his real ambition was here, if it was simply to be part of the pack then fine but if not then she knew there was going to be trouble

" sure, you ok? I can take your pain if you want?" he said placing their cups on the table between them as he placed his hand on top of hers as he began to hold her hand and stroke the back of it with his thumb as he tried to tempt her

" If there's one thing I can do its handle pain….Theo, why are you here? why are you in Beacons Hills?" she said keeping her voice low and levelled as she gently took her hand away from his as she picked her tea up and took to a sip to fake a reason

" seriously? you still don't trust me? I've told you a thousand times that I just want to be a member of this pack" he said sounding exhausted as she tapped into his emotion to see whether or not he was telling her the truth

" I want to trust you but like I've told you I'm not like you, I can't ignore my powers or the things I see and feel" she said playing with her cup to occupy her hands so that he didn't how hard they were shaking

" so tell me what you get from me?" he said leaning forward as she began to think about how he was flirting with her to cloud her mind as she began to feel panic and half truths from him but decided to go with it

" I think you're hiding something from me and you're worried that I'll find out what it is because I'm the factor no one sees coming" she said matching his tone as she prayed that Stiles or Scott wouldn't see her playing Theo at his own game

" and let me guess you have more tricks in your bag?" he said leaning into her so that they were inches away from each other lips as she tried not to show uncomfortable she was to be this close to anyone that wasn't Stiles

" like I told you Theo, you would begging for death once I'm finished with you. I'm the daughter of a werewolf and a witch, you've never met someone like me before" she said touching his hand to make a connection so that she could more of him

* * *

Later that night after everyone had went home since they had all been reunited and Theo had been welcomed into the pack while Aylee had purposely kept her distance from the whole thing as she went upstairs to create a Stiles approved mystery board as she tried to work how or if Theo was connected to the Dread Doctors. Aylee had been banned from going over to Stiles's house where he was meeting Lydia to discuss the clue he had found about who was taking the bodies since Melissa wanted her to rest and allow her confirmed broken ribs. Just as Melissa went to check on Scott to see how he was coping with the whole Kira thing, Aylee had came downstairs to do the same as she stood outside of his room as she tried to listen in on them

" sweetheart, everything ok?" Melissa asked as she walked further into his room as she tried to work out what was making her children's lives so complicated and miserable since one was injured and the other was emotionally hurt

" somethings changed" he said as Aylee began to think about the different things she had predicted about her friends and family which she knew four of which had came true like Stiles's car crash, her mom slapping the Sheriff, Kira leaving and finally a fire covered Parrish

" what do you mean?" their mom asked them as she thought about how she was really the only adult fighting to help them and protecting them since the Sheriff had chosen his job over them and Deaton was still away to gather more information for them

" I'm not sure, something's different with me and my friends…all of us, something's changed and I think its all because of me… and I don't know how to fix it" he said knowing that Aylee had been injured because of him and he didn't stop it

When Aylee went to her room she sat on the her bed with her journal as she marked each prediction concerning her friends's and family's fates with highlight as she marked off the once that had came true so that and realised there was only three left to go till she would be back in Eichen house. Suddenly she felt the familiar pull of a visions as her eyes flawed to her seer purple. _Aylee found herself back in Russia and back in the old Dread Doctors lab with her mom and Deaton_

" _what do you know about the Dread Doctors?" he asked Katrina as he couldn't remember ever dealing with the likes of them before or hearing Talia telling him anything about them since she told him everything_

" _I know what they do and from what I've heard about their activities, they've moved on from babies and small children. They use electric magnetic energy but they also use a small fraction of the Geogieva magic which is why Aylee feel a connection to them" she said not bothering to hide the fact that she knew about her daughter or what was happening in Beacon Hills_

" _her magic and theirs is creating a friction that causes her harm, is that who you were running from when you faked your death?" he asked knowing that this was the best chance to get the answer Aylee had always wanted_

" _no it wasn't, although they always seemed to find me due to my magic but I'm stronger then them…the person I was- am hiding from is much more dangerous" she said knowing that she needed to protect her daughter_

" _so you know she's alive? what else do you know?" he said worried that she was going to be new threat to the group of teenagers that always seemed to fighting for their lives rather than being normal for a day or two_

" _All you need to know is that I've kept my eye on her so I know she knows who she is and who Peter really is… thank you for protecting her" she said knowing that both her and Aylee had a lot to thank him for since he had saved her from Talia's wishes_

" _you know she's looking for you, she refused to take the Hale name by the way… in fact she decided to be adopted and take their name, she's trying not to be Peter" he said trying to lure her to go back to see her daughter_

" _My sweet baby girl has more me in than she has that homicidal loon of an ex-husband of mine, her only downfall is her own head" she said thinking that death to do us part was null and void even if she had faked her death as she though about seeing Aylee when she was growing up in Eichen_


	9. Chapter 9: lies of omission

hey guys so here is episode 9 for you, so like I've put Aylee's visions in italics to make them different and like always I've added my own spin to it so there. So I'll be honest after the last episode I was really annoyed at how things are turning out and at Theo mostly, therefore this maybe a product of that annoyance. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 9: lies of omission

It had been five days since everything had happened with Liam and Hayden and things within their group was getting worse, Aylee could feel that everyone in their school was in edge even if they didn't know why they were as it was as though they could sense that something was coming even if the people in the know didn't really know what their current enemy was going to do. Scott wasn't coping so well with Kira being gone since he felt that it was partly his fault for not telling her about the firefox aura around her sooner, plus there was the issue of his asthma was becoming as worse as it was before Peter had given him the almighty bite to the point that he was now having to carry around with him like he used whole group was beginning to drift apart as none of them were really talking like they used due to all of the secrets they were keeping like what happened with Donovan or that the fact that Aylee now knew a little more about her mom as well as the Dread Doctors from her previous visions. They were also keeping the fact that Parrish was the one taking the bodies from the Sheriff and Parrish since non e of them really knew what they would do, although Lyda, Stiles and Aylee were currently trying to find the Nemeton to confirm what they already knew. The Sheriff was still trying to deal with the supernatural by using the law as he created a list with all the genetic chimeras who might be a new target for the Dread Doctors, he used a list to narrow down who it might be before they were in danger. Aylee had been obsessively thinking about everything her mom had said in her vision. She wore a dark orange mickey mouse top, blue and white striped shorts and her glasses. Her long curly dark ombre hair was in its wild bedhead state and she wore no make up

" you know I think I might call this one brooding charm or sir thinks-a-lot, you ok?" Aylee said after snapping a picture of a topless Stiles who was leaning against her window frame as he looked outside as she sat on the bed crossed legged

" what? I'm fine, I was just thinking about things… you know like I do" he said not wanting to go into the messy details of what he was thinking about since he didn't want to ruin their few happy quiet moments

" which means obsessively and far too much, see even the camera can capture your anxiety" she said as she got out of the bed to give him the camera displaying the photo of him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind

" well its a look I've practiced all too much, more so lately. Why is that even when everything is falling apart including our group, things between us are still good?" he said as he put her camera down on the bedside table as he turned around

" I guess because of bond, we don't have the same issue of a normal couple because we can't hide anything from each other…especially you" she said as he wrapped his around around her as she tipped her head to the side to give him a smile

" true, we tell each other things that we would never tell anyone else … I don't want to lose you, it would be like losing a piece of myself" he said looking down at her as he realised how much he needed her and how much he loved her

" and you won't if I have another to do with it, what are you doing?" she said as he picked up her camera as he began to look through it before snapping a few pictures of her as she tried to hide from him

" well the girl behind the camera should how it feels to be under the scope, you are so beautiful in these" he said as he looked through the ones he had taken as she feel into the bed as she pushed her hair away from her eyes as she looked at him

" not true, I don't see the things you see in me so to me I am not that girl" she said gesturing to the camera where the light was hitting the blonde in hair that created a halo look around her head

" why are you doing the whole photography thing? I thought your art was more sketches and paintings" he said gesturing to the canvas around her room that were finished or had down and the drawings covering her walls

" it is but my ap art teacher said I should expand my range for colleges, you know the whole former mental patient thing" she said knowing that was like a black mark on her record

" former being the key word… god I love you!" he said putting the camera down as he ran a hand through her hair before capturing her lips in a hunger that was filled with passion as she began to respond almost immediately

" not near as much as I love you…what? you like what you see?" she said as she took her top off to expose a black bra that was covered in white lace as he looked at her as he remembered their first time together in Eichen house

* * *

Later that morning just before school Aylee and Stiles met up with Lydia in the middle of the woods so that they could try and find the nemeton so that they could find the bodies, since they figured that between a Banshee and Seer one on them could find it using their usually talents. Aylee was wearing a light blue batswing pullover sweater, a grey vest top underneath it, a pair of jeans, dark beige studded combat boots and a light faded denim backpack. Her long curly hair was mostly down with the front section of her hair up in a high ponytail that was filled with height and body, she wore brown smoky eye makeup and a natural looking lip gloss. They had been trying for days to find the nemeton despite the fact that they had come with different systems to help them along their way such as having Aylee try to draw its location.

" its almost like this thing doesn't want to be found" Stiles said knowing that he was beginning to get annoyed at how long this was taking to find a simple but powerful tree stump

" to be fair if it was easy to find then someone would have rebooted its power a long time ago" Aylee said wondering whether or not they would be dealing with the aftermath of it if it had been

" maybe it knows we're late for class which can't be good for you two" Lydia said knowing that missing a few classes wouldn't hurt her GPA since it was so high that she could have graduated early

" she has a point Stiles and by the way we've been here before…twice" she said pointing to the tree with two chalk marks as she threw her bag on the ground as she took out her sketch pad to try something different

" crap… what are you doing?" he said as he looked at his girlfriend as she began to switch to her purple seer eyes as she tried to focus on the previous images she had seen of the nemeton

" trying to get a vision of the way to the nemeton or something to help us so shhhh!" she said giving him a look that told him he wasn't helping as she went back to it as Lydia and Stiles began to look around for clues on the direction

" can we talk to Parrish now?" she said since that had been her suggestion ever since her and Stiles had realised that it was Parrish who was taking the bodies and had set the jeep on fire

" hang on, I still say that if the nemeton is covered in bodies then either you or Aylee should be able to find it" he said knowing that when ones powers and abilities failed then the other would prove to just as effective

"me?" Lydia asked knowing why he thought that Aylee could help them since she had a better handle on her powers than Lydia did but she was lost when it came to her helping them

" yes you, thats what you do. You're the Banshee, you find the bodies and Aylee sees everything in between I guess" he said casting a look at Aylee who was busy sketching away as he tried to think of the best way to describe what she did

" well the Banshee is having an off day, how's the seer doing?" Lydia said knowing that she still wanted to talk to Parrish about it, however she was the only one who really trusted him since he had hurt Aylee when he stole Josh's body

" nothing on location, so far all I've got was image of him with the bodies so its defiantly him…yay!" she said in a small victory as she began to show them her drawings of Parrish carrying out the tasks with the bodies

" how about we talk to Parrish?" Lydia said feeling a bit like a broken record as she gave them a smile as she watched them exchange a look that told her that something was going on that they weren't telling her

" we can't" Stiles said almost automatically before he could stop himself as Aylee grabbed her bag so that she could put it back on her back, she knew what he was thinking without even having to ask him

" why not?" Lydia said wondering what was so bad about telling Parrish that made them both so against it since they kept shooting her down every time she suggested it

" because one of the bodies…one of them could be….be a clue" Stiles said getting more annoyed with the fact he couldn't tell her as he considered telling her before realised how bad that might things for them all right now

" and if there are clues then we might not find them if we get the police involved, especially your dad is still hellbent using law to deal with the bumps in the night" Aylee said covering up for him since they all knew it was becoming an inconvenience

" you know what? I'm leaving now, I'm going to talk to Parrish and tell him he's the one taking the bodies" Lydia said sticking firm to her decision which they both knew she wasn't going back down from again

"what if he doesn't believe you? I wouldn't if you told me that" Stiles said trying to discourage her from doing it by planting seeds doubts in her mind as Aylee realised something which changed her mind on Lydia telling Parrish

" Stiles, you know better than I do that its always better when they know" she said thinking about how things were easier on her when she found out that she wasn't going crazy but was in fact on the edge of turning into a Banshee

" tell him, if you say you trust him then we trust you but take these in case he doesn't believe you at first" she said ripping out the drawings of him and the nemeton as she handed him to Lydia since she knew that Parrish believe in her powers

" well he should know that he owes me a jeep… what was that?" he said calling to Lydia as she walked back to her car before he turned his attention to Aylee to find out what had changed her mind suddenly

" I'm an empath remember? there was a reason she kept going back to wanting to tell him…. she likes him dummy!" she said when Stiles gave her a look that told her that he still wasn't getting it before she spelled it out for him

" ohhh…well at least she is moving from Aidan right? should we be worried that she keeps jumping from one almost bad guy to another?" he said thinking about Jackson the kanima,the twin alpha Aidan and now fire starter Parrish

" ok you have point but maybe we should more worried about what she might find when we do find the nemeton and the bodies" she said thinking about the best way to protect Stiles and prevent the other finding out about Donovan

* * *

Once they got to school Stiles decided to text Theo since Lydia and Parrish finding the bodies as it affected him to and because Aylee refused to text him or even save his number in her phone since her gut was still telling her not to trust him despite still having no evidence. Theo and Stiles were heading into the library were Aylee was sitting at a table looking through the Geogieva family book of shadows for a spell relating to what she had heard her mom talking about in her vision

" and you guys are sure thats where Parrish is taking the bodies?" Theo asked as him and Stiles got closer to the table where Aylee was she tried to hide the her family's book from him, for some reason her instincts were telling her not to let him see it

" he said thats what happens in his dreams" Stiles said remembering the dreams that Lydia had told him that Parrish had been having since his fellow deputy had tried to burn him alive due to the deadpool list

" plus I saw him taking the bodies there in my visions when we were trying to find the nemeton" she said putting away the book and her notebook into her bag before walking around the table so that she was leaning on it and was closer to the boys

" you know if Lydia finds the nemeton then she's also going to find Donovan…sorry" he said when he realised that he said the last part a little too loud causing Aylee to hit him on the arm in a not so gentle way

" and she's also going to find Josh" Stiles said pointing out that he wasn't the only one that had killed one of the chimeras, although he still felt that the circumstances of how they killed those chimeras since his was more fear filled than Theo's

" is it bad that I kinda left out because I have killed anyone? hey, I'm still better than my both parent…put together" she sad trying to lighten the mood as she turned to Stiles for the last part as he gave her a smile as he nudged her shoulder

" you know maybe she should… Lydia I mean, maybe she should find the bodies" Theo said when both Aylee and Stiles gave him a confused look since they thought he was talking about Aylee killing someone

" ok I may not care about her finding Josh's body or about what you did to him but I do if she finds about Donovan and Stiles" she said standing up straight to show that she was serious and not to be messed with

" you're not the kind of girl to bite her tongue are you?" he said turning to her as he thought about how they were the night they found Liam and Hayden, although she had returned back to her snarky self

" nope and here's another thing about me, I'm incredibly stubborn" she said knowing that she had defiantly inherited the Hale stubbornness from her father's side of the family as well their signature eye roll and temper

" I'm just saying I think that things are different now with Scott, especially after what he did to Corey" he said as they all thought about what he had done to Corey by tapping into his memories by stabbing his neck with his claws

" yeah you're not convincing me this is a good idea and in fact you're doing the opposite" she said noticing that Stiles was being abnormally quiet as she noticed that fear and panic were coming through their bond strong

" Listen I don't think he's going to blame us for defending ourselves… I know he's not going to blame you" he said trying to convince Stiles that this might be a good thing as he noticed that Aylee was narrowing her eyes at him, seeing through his act

* * *

Aylee quickly reassured Stiles and comforted him before heading off to class as she began to walked down the hall after getting her books out of her locker, she started to think about everything that Theo said in the library as she tried to work him out again as she felt that she was missing something. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed someone was calling on her until they touched her arm causing her to grab their hand and twist it till she had them pressed against a locker

" oh my god, I am so sorry" she said when she realised that it was Theo who she had pinned to a locker as she let him go when she noticed that she was probably hurting him and had no real reason to despite what she wanted

" its probably my fault for scaring you and not so subtly sneaking up on you" he said wondering what she was thinking about so deep that she had drowned out everything going on around her

" why were you sneaking up on me? not that I don't love these little encounters of ours" she said placing both hands on her backpack to stop the urge to hit him again as she thought how much easier it would be to beat the truth out of him

" you dropped this in the library… so what does a 'to relinquish a witches powers' spell do?" he asked wondering what that had to do with anything since Stiles had said that she was in the library doing research

" it relinquish a witches powers and can help transfer them, kind of in the title there… not so bright for a werewolf are you?" she said as she tried to walk away from him, however he stopped her by stepping into her path to block her way

" you know this who big bad seer act is so infuriately… hot you know, especially when you act like you hate me" he said gently backing her into a locker so that he had her pinned as he began to play with one of her curls as she fought the urge to hit him

" its not an act at least not totally… is there something you wanted or do you usually pin innocent girls against lockers?" she said showing her normal amount of quip as she gestured to the lack of space between them

" I'm guessing you might have some ideas… you're not that innocent" he said leaning closer to her as she realised how wrong it felt to be this close to someone else other than Stiles, to be that close to kissing someone else other than Stiles

" why are you so set on the others finding out about Donovan? cause you don't care about them finding out about Josh" she said changing the subject as she realised that this might be the best time to catch him out

" I think that the less secret in this pack the better, whats the worse that can really happen?" he said focusing more on her since it seemed to him that she was beginning to respond to his advances despite using the subject as a distraction

" I know the worst that can happen and not as a seer but as Scott's sister….oh by the way this is more than a pack, its a family, its friendship so the quicker you get that the better ok?" she said with fake cheerfulness as she flashed him a smile and walked away from him as he stared after her in awe

* * *

All the way through Aylee's class she could sense that something was going as she felt the familiar buzz inside as she kept her eyes low so that no one would notice the change in them as she began to have a vision. She suddenly saw the school gym workout room where Mason and Corey were working out together as they tested how strong he was now a chimera, everything was going fine despite hitting a small bump in the road when Mason mention Corey talking to Scott about the changing he was going through. However things took a dramatic turn when Corey began to cough up a mixture of black blood and mercury as Mason tried to help by eventually deciding to call an ambulance before thinking it through probably, hesitated to lead him outside as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Aylee was glad to see that she wasn't the only one to leave class to see why there was an ambulance on school grounds since it made it easier for her to slip away as she saw Scott and Theo talking to Mason. As soon as she saw Mason she was glad that she made a stop along the way to his gym locker

" hey listen to me, I saw what happened ok? there was nothing you could have done, this was on them…here I got this from your locker" she said handing him his t-shirt that he only really used for sport class

" thanks Aylee, I just feel bad like I should haven seen it coming…how did you get my combination?" he asked wondering how she did the things that she did but he liked that she was there as his friend when he most needed one

" I'm the assistant coach for the lacrosse team remember? Therefore I can get access to that stuff" she said knowing that coach wasn't big on security so she had easy access to his private files despite the fact it wasn't lacrosse season yet

" hey guys what the hell happened here?" Scott said as him and Theo pushed to the front of the crowd to see Aylee and Mason at the centre as he looked from them to Corey who was strapped to a gurney

" he just started to bleed everywhere, I don't… I don't know" Mason said completely panicked as he relived everything that had happened in his head to see if there was any signs that he should have noticed

" he's right, one minute they were working out and talking then the next Corey was coughing up the usually mixture. Vision!" she said gesturing to her eyes when they gave her a questioning look since they knew she wouldn't have been with them

" don't let them do it! don't let them kill me!" Corey said to the four of them as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance so that they could take him to the hospital, they knew in an instantly who the 'they' was that Corey was referring to

" don't we have to follow him? we got to protect him right? Scott come on, Scott this is what you do! Aylee, help me here" Theo said when he noticed that he was barely getting a reaction from Scott who was beginning to tune out

" Scott, listen to me ok? Corey needs your help or otherwise the Dread Doctors are going to kill him for being a failure so go, both of you…now!" she said being direct as she could as he began to focus on her as she used her serious voice

* * *

Soon some of the teachers came out as they began to lead the large crowd of teens back to class as Aylee began to head to her next class which was with Lydia's mom, Mrs tried hard to focus on her class as she tried to fight off the effect of using her vision as she tries to keep up with her notes on the subject which was anthrax and its uses in Germany in WWII. Suddenly she noticed that Beth who was siting in front of her was chewing her nail in a nervous habit as she looked at a moon graph of the Perigee-syzygy which was otherwise known as the super moon.

" Beth please close your computer, I won't ask again…Beth? Beth!… Aylee?" Mrs Martin said as Aylee watched as Beth's nail broke off expose a mixture of black blood and mercury which caused her to leave class as Aylee decided to follow her to help

" please let me go ok? I need to go!" Aylee said low enough for her other classmates not to hear her as she pleaded with Lydia's mom to let her go instead of blocking her way

" If you need the restroom its one at a time and if you're planning on leaving class, I'd consider how easy you can be distract which lead to a decrease in your grades" she told knowing that her work could easily begin to suffer if she kept this up

" she needs help" Aylee said being straight with her as she thought about how the Dread Doctors could be on their ways to come and get rid of Beth because she was now a failing chimera

" not from you" she said knowing that whatever was going on with Beth was something that Aylee couldn't help with and she was also felt that that wasn't a good enough reason to compromise her educations

" you know! you know what's going on don't you?" she said as she realised that there was something different about the way she was refusing to let her go, she knew from experience that this kind of reaction only come from someone in the know

" I know I'd like to you to go through senior year with passing grades and go to a good college" she said refusing to actually acknowledge what she was talking about, Aylee realised that she was lucky that Melissa was different from other parents

" no thats not it, you know more than that…." she said realising they were going around in circle as she was getting more and more frustrated with this back and forth they were doing as Aylee decided to flash her seer purple eyes to confirm her theory

" I think you need to focus more on your school work, all of you" she said thinking that they were choosing to be involved in the supernatural going ons in Beacon Hills rather than that they were the only ones that could help innocent victims

" yeah I wish I could but its not that simple despite what you think so I really need to go" she said firmly as she walked out of the class as she tried to think of where Beth might be, she knew that every minute counted and hated that she wasted so much of it with Lydia'a mom

Aylee decided to go to Beth's locker since she knew thats where she would go if she was panicking about the fact that she just broke her nail clean off her hand to see that she was bleeding back and mercury, well actually she knew that she would probably go straight to Scott or Stiles for help.

" Beth, you ok?" Aylee said carefully as she didn't really know what kind of chimera she was which meant she could friendly and slightly harmless like Hayden and Corey were or she could be homicidal and crazy like Tracy was

" why are you talking to me? you don't know me, you don't know anything about your condition" she said a like a crazed and panicked as she wondered why the mysterious Aylee McCall was talking to her

" I think I might know more than you think, why don't you tell me about your condition" she said trying to get her to talk about it so that she could help her before the Dread Doctors arrived as she tried to focus on Beth's emotions

" my condition…my condition….my condition" Beth began to say over and over again as she closed her locker before starting to walk away from Aylee, it was like she was in kind of trance state but not as deep as Tracy had been

" hey! you need don't need to do this alone ok? I can hel-…are you kidding me?! Beth!" Aylee began to say to convince her to let her help before Beth threw Aylee into the lockers causing her to land on her already damage ribs

" no one can help me….especially you" she said she began to head toward the door, suddenly the Dread Doctors appeared behind Beth as one of them broke her neck in front of Aylee causing the blood to be splattered everywhere

* * *

Before Aylee had time to react to seeing someone being killed in front of her by the enemy she was suddenly pulled into a vision despite how much she was trying to resist it. Suddenly she was in the middle of the hospital car park where they kept the ambulances as she tried to look for the reason why she had to foresee this as the Dread Doctor appeared and as the leader used his his spike to stab what she was thought was midair until the invisible Corey appeared. He began to slump to the floor as the life began to drain away from him just as a fast as the blood and mercury were draining from his body as the Dread Doctors left the ambulance bay. As Aylee came out of the vision she held onto the near by lockers for support as she looked up and saw Beth's body laying there as students began to flood the halls to see what was going on. Aylee was beginning to get the feel that she just needed to get away from it as she began to walk away from Beth's body

" Ay? hey…hey what happened? whats wrong" Stiles said as he noticed Aylee walking towards him with tears filled eyes as they slowly began to fall down her cheeks, he knew something was wrong with her almost immediately when he saw her

" I can't… I hate this Stiles, I hate losing like this" she said thinking about everything that she had seen in last half hour as she faintly recognised that she was slipping into shock as she was beginning to feel overwhelmed by everything

" shhh, calm down and just talk to me" he said cupping her face into her hand while other was smoothing down her to comfort her, he knew she needed to calm if he was ever going to get a straight answer out of her rather than dazed rambles

" I'm not like Scott or you even and I try so hard to be but I can't… I can't deal another body you know another failure, I just can't!" she said as the tears began to fall fast as she was becoming more and more inconsolable as she ran away from him

Stiles was tore about what to do since he knew that Lydia was now in danger as she was with Jordan who would be coming to get Beth's body soon but he also knew and sense through their bond that Aylee needed him more than ever as he could feel her hurt and pain. He decided to call Lydia as he searched the school for Aylee so he could deal with the fact she appeared to spiral again

" Lydia, for the love of god answer your phone! there's another dead chimera so right now so right now probably not a great time to be alone with Parrish-" he said before he was cut off by an all to familiar voice that was coated with mixed emotions

" make that two dead chimera, the Dread Doctors got to Corey too" Aylee said as Stiles turned around to see a distraught Aylee sitting on the stairs as he took in how her face was tear streaked from her crying which meant it was also puffy and red

" Lydia, two dead chimeras! if you get in the way…Lydia, do not get in his way!" he said as he wondered what exactly Parrish would do to her considering what he had done to him and Aylee when they were watching Josh's body

" she'll be okay, if there one person Parrish doesn't want to hurt its Lydia but then again considering our track record who knows?" she said with a sad kind of cheerfulness as she thought about how death seemed to plague their lives right now

"hey you ok? what's going on with you?" he said as he noticed that her sketch book was opened to two newly sketched drawings of Corey and being killed by the Dread Doctors as he took it from her to get a better look of them

" we try so hard to help the people who are get caught in the crossfire but we always fail and people are still dying" she said thinking about what Beth's last words to her had been and just how right they felt in that moment

" I know I've been thinking about this to but I think that they would die anyway like their system might shut down" he said thinking about why the Dread Doctors always killed the failures rather than reversing the process

" before they…killed Beth, she told me that no one could help especially me and I think she right. I mean I could barely help myself" she said knowing that she was falling a part worse than she had when she was coming into her powers early

" you saw Beth being killed by the Dread Doctors? is this what this is about?" he said pulling her close to him so that she leaning her head on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head

" I don't know…Stiles I just can't deal with the amount of death we see on a daily basis, how many more people are going to die before we stop them?" she said thinking about how there was still two chimera unaccounted for out of the eleven holes

" I'm not sure but we will stop them ok? we always do" he said drawing her closer to him by wiping a fresh tear from her cheek as he tried to work out why she was a messy of emotions as he was reminded yet again of who she used to be before

" what if we can't? I mean we are barely holding on right now between Scott's asthma being back and Liam being kidnapped by the bad guys" she said slightly adding the other things that had been going on with their friends and pack

" we've been in worse situations than this, you saw the alpha pack and Darach" he said knowing that she had seen pretty much the whole story about both situations from everyones memory at one point

" yeah but none of them were experimenting on teenagers to create new supernatural creatures" she said a little frantically as she though about all of her visions and how they were all pointing to the fact that they might lose this fight

" where is this coming from?" he said sensing that this was less about the Dread Doctors and more about something else but he just couldn't work out that something was exactly as he clasped his hands around hers so that his touch comforted her

" its coming from the fact that I am seeing nothing good lately, I am getting visions of death and pain…so much pain and I just can't anymore" she said sounding more defeated then ever as he tried to work out what was causing this

" Ay, I'm worried about you ok? you're not making any sense babe" he said worried that there was something more going on with her as he remembered her vision of being back in Eichen house as he began to question if it was Dread Doctor related or not

" you know I had another vision of my mom in Russian, she said that my downfall was my own head… maybe she's right" she said as she picked her backpack up as she began to walk away from him as he tried to find somewhere quiet

* * *

Aylee headed to the boys locker room since she knew that no one was due to in there anytime soon as she tried to remember the different techniques that Derek had told her about that would help with control when she felt as though she was on the edge. She knew that certain ones weren't really made for a seer but for a werewolf so she decided that she would tried to mediate to focus on clearing her head and her emotions so that she could be centred and less crazed since she knew that everything such as the deaths she had seen and using her powers too much. Just as she was about go inside she heard the tail end of a conversation between Theo and the Sheriff

" I tried to fight him off but all I kept thinking was that I couldn't let him kill Stiles. I climbed the scaffolding and he started to pull me down then these support beams slide off and and I look down and one had went through him. I did't know what to do so I called 911 but the body was gone even the blood, everything! it was just gone and I didn't know what to do so I didn't do anything… Im sorry!" Theo said as Aylee tried to work it all out in her head as she looked around the corner to see the Sheriff giving him a hug to comfort the obviously distraught teen

" you just lied to the Sheriff about a murder you didn't commit, why?" she said waiting until the Sheriff had left to deal with Beth's body and witness before coming out of her hiding place as she leaned against a locker behind him

" because I didn't want Stiles to get in control with his dad plus…it was accident plus thats pack members do right? protect each other" he said wiping the tears from his eyes using his sleeves since he didn't want Aylee to see him crying

" so you were protecting him? wow thats actually kind of sweet of you, are you ok? you looked a little emotional back there? she said placing her bad on the bench as she walked closer to him to check on his since she didn't sense the right emotions

" yeah I did't really care whether or not he found out about him but I knew it would destroy Stiles…and you" he said trying to work out why she wasn't snarky and being snide to him like normal, although he hoped that she was finally giving into him

" and you care that much about me…and Stiles?" she said pretending that she was really into him as she lowered her voice so that it sounded seductive as she lured him closer to her since she knew that touch would be needed for this

" you more than him, I don't want to you get hurt in any way" he said playing with one of her curls before holding her hands as she resisted the urge to pull her hand away since she needed the connection as Theo watched as her eyes turned purple

Aylee was sitting in the backseat of Theo's car behind Scott and Theo as she tried to work out if this the past or the future as she recognised that they were wearing the same clothes, she realised it was the past down the time on Theo's phone that was in her eye line.

 _" in the glove compartment…it belonged to Stiles, he dropped it at the school" Theo said as Scott went into the glove compartment as he pulled out a wrench that was covered in mercury and black blood, Donovan's black blood_

 _"dropped it when?" Scott asked as Aylee began to sense fear and worry coming from his as he began to wondered why it had blood on it as he thought about Stiles's weird behaviour lately_

 _" when he killed Donovan" Theo said almost too bluntly for Aylee's likely as she considered finding out where or not she could connect with things during a vision since she really wanted to connect with Theo's jaw using her fist, hard_

 _" what are you talking about?" Scott said in disbelief as he tried to think about all the reasons why Theo might think Stiles had killed Donovan since he knew that Stiles would never actually kill anyone_

 _" you remember his shoulder right? you smelled the blood?" he asked remembering the night when they had all gathered in the McCall household to read the Dread Doctors book when Aylee had taken Stiles upstairs to her room to treat his wound_

 _"it was the jeep, he said the jeep hood fell on him" Scott said remembering that he had asked both Aylee and Stiles what had happened to his shoulder and how he asked them at different times when they were apart from each other_

 _" no no it was Donovan, he went after Stiles at the library. I only saw the end of it, when I saw what Stiles was doing I couldn't stop him…I shouldn- I shouldn't be telling you this, you should hear this from him" he said getting emotional again as Aylee tried to work out what game he was playing on_

 _" tell me" Scott said weakly knowing that there was a reason why Stiles hadn't told him this since he knew it had to have been weeks since Donovan died, to Scott he need to know the truth one way or another_

 _" I saw Donovan go down, Stiles hit him with the wrench and he just kept hitting him. Maybe it was because he threatened this dad or maybe it was because Stiles thought he had to keep going to defend himself but he just… kept hitting him" Theo said making Aylee really want to hit him as he managed to bring tears to his eyes_

 _"thats not possible" Scott said still denial which actually somewhat comforted that Scott wasn't believe any of his lies since him and Stiles had been best friends ever since they were little children_

 _" he crushed that kid's skull, I heard it cracking. It splintered. By the time I pulled Stiles off him…Donovan's head was caved in. It didn't look real, I kept telling myself it was self defence but Scott I'm sorry… I've never seen something like it, I've seen anyone that angry before. You should talk to Stiles…You should talk to him" Theo said now full crying as Aylee began to experiencing of her own high amount anger_

Aylee was pulled out of the vision as she pulled her hand back with such force that it caused Theo to step back from the shock of her sudden change in behaviour as he noticed the hate and the anger in her eyes, as she took her own step backwards. Aylee used to the same control hand gesture that she had seen her mom use in her vision as she raised her hands outstretched and open as she blasted him with her light causing him to crash into the lockers behind him

" what the hell, Aylee!… I'm bleeding" he said checking his shoulder where her light had touched him as there was red blood stain forming on his t-shirt from the burned skin surprising both them since usually her light didn't physically harm someone

" you'll heal plus I'm just getting started! you son of…! you little di…you lying mother fuc- Raeken!" she said trying to find a pg13 way of expressing her emotions as she blasted him but this time by accident, although she was still glad that she did

" hey! stop that! its hurts like a lot…what has gotten into you?" he said still on the floor recovering from her blows as she walked over to him and kneeled down so that she was more to his level

" so which guy are you? the sweet protective one that helps others out or the manipulative jerk who twists the truth for his own personal gain?" she asked making sure that he could tell that she wasn't messing around here as her hands began to glow

" Aylee you don't understand ok? there are you don't know" he said as he tried to think of some way to turn this change turn in events as he realised that she must have seen something when she touched him hence the purple eyes

" no you don't understand! you have no idea who you just pissed off or what I am capable off. Watch your back Theo because I promise I will come for you" she said knowing that she was going to make him suffer for what he was doing to the ones she loved

* * *

After that Aylee decided to go for a walk to calm herself down, however she soon go a vision of Hayden being injected by some mysterious liquid by one of the Dread Doctors so she decided to text Scott and Liam to let them know what was going to happen. Soon Stiles tracked her down so that they head over to the animal clinic to deal with the whole Hayden thing since Scott had texted him while they were on their way to animal clinic themselves. As soon as he saw her, he knew that something had happened to her since she had walked from him as she was radiating anger and was abnormally quiet on the way to animal clinic. When they had gotten there it had began to rain as they had got out of the jeep as Aylee tried not to lash out at Theo again as she saw him walking into the clinic with Liam and Hayden

" hey sorry I had trouble starting the jeep again, the thing's barely hanging on and it took me a while to find Ay but I still can't get in touch with Lydia…Scott?" Stiles said over the rain as they began to get soaked by it as Aylee sense what was coming

" Scott, do me a favour and think before you speak or do anything stupid?" she said placing her now very wet hair to once side so that it covered her right shoulder as he showed them wrench that Theo had kept causing Aylee to close her eyes with dread

"where did you get that?" Stiles said carefully as he looked between Aylee and Scott noticing the looks they were giving him, he knew that this was what Aylee had been trying to both of them about

" this is yours? why didn't you tell me?" he said as he realised that he couldn't quite bring himself to actually say what he was talking about since he knew that it made it more real for both of them

" I was going to" Stiles said thinking about how the conversation they had outside of Eichen a few weeks ago about self defence and how they couldn't kill those they were protecting, he knew it stopped him from telling him

" why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Scott said forgetting that Aylee was there as Stiles gave her a look as she tried to say in her own head since she was weak from all the visions and of the day's events

" I couldn't" he said still not sure why he didn't tell anyone and he knew that he probably wouldn't have told Aylee if she hadn't come around his that night but he was glad she did especially now

" Scott you didn't see him after it had happened, he was a complete wreak over it" she said steeping closer to them as she felt the need to defend her boyfriend as she thought about how he had acted when she stormed into his room that night

" you killed him? you killed Donovan? and you knew?!" he said not sure what hurt more the fact that his best friend has something as vicious as brutally murder someone or that his sister kept it from him which was surprising wondering her views

" of course I knew, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep secrets from someone like?!" she said getting annoyed that he still didn't understand that she saw things with no warning whenever she touched someone

"Scott, he was going to kill my dad and he threatened to hurt Aylee. Was I supposed to let him?" Stiles said remembering the story Donovan told him about his dad and how he threatened to go after Aylee when he picked his phone when she called him

" you weren't supposed to do this! none of us are" he said now looking Aylee as he began to wonder if the reason she was condoning the murder he had committed because she was becoming more like her murderous parents

" I'm sorry was that aimed at me? do I need remind you about Kira or how Lydia is learning hoe to fight?" she said now going on the offend rather the defend since she had been the least violent one in the groups lately and that was saying something

" wait, do you think I had a choice?" Stiles said after thinking about Scott's previous statement and how it sounded as he was thankful that Aylee was there to give him a moment to think the confrontion through better

" There's always a choice." Scott said knowing that Stiles was smart enough to have came up with some plan to peacefully stop Donovan rather than simply killing you

" for you maybe but its never that simple and you know it" She said thinking about the library where it had happened as she realised that there was one outcome for that and if she was honesty she was glad that it was Stiles who had survived

"Yeah she's right, I can't do what you can Scott. I know you wouldn't have done it. You probably would have just figured something out right?" he said knowing that he didn't have the strength or the power of a werewolf

" I try." he said knowing there was a reason why his yellow beta eyes had never turned blue, he knew there was a fine line between fighting for your life and fighting to take one, as he thought about how he almost killed an assassin last year

" Yeah because you're Scott McCall! You're the True Alpha! Guess what, all of us can't be True Alpha's. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes. Some of us are human!" he said as Aylee looked down as she tried not to show the hurt in face as she thought about how she wasn't completely human either

" So you had to kill him?" he asked wanting him to saw that he did as he thought that he might be making Aylee realise that this was everything she had been against for so long

" no he didn't but then he wouldn't be stand here, it was him or Donovan" she said knowing who she would want to win that fight in a heartbeat as Scott turned his fierce alpha gaze to make her be quite but it wasn't working

"then when he was finished with me, he was gonna kill my dad" Stiles said remembering how he had told him that he wasn't going to kill and instead eat his legs so that he would paralysed like Donovan's dad was

" The way that it happened, there's a point where, it's just, it's not self-defense anymore." he said as Aylee felt herself getting more and more furious towards him as she could hear pieces of Theo behind his words

" Scott maybe you should ask him what happened rather believing second hand stories!" she said now understanding why Stiles was so angry at him as she felt like yelling at him then knocking some sense into him

"What are you even talking about? Ay, what second hand stories? you know I didn't have a choice Scott… You don't even believe me do you?" he said looking between them as he tried to figure out what she knew that he didn't

" I want to."he said knowing that he would love nothing more than to give in to himself and believe what Stiles was saying but in the back of his head he could see how upset that nights event had made Theo as he talked about how bad it had been

" Okay, alright so believe me then. Scott, say you believe me. Say it. Say you believe me." Stiles said as he began to plead to Scott as Aylee's tears began to mix in with the rain on her face as she realised that this was why he didn't tell Scott

" Stiles, we can't kill people that we're trying to save." he said saying the same thing that he had told him outside of Eichen house as he stick to his point more firmly as he finally showed them some spark in him rather being defeated as he looked

" Say you believe me. Aylee does so why can't you?" he said knowing that his biggest hurdle should have been the girl who disowned her long lost father for killing the enemy and not his extremely noble best friend. He stepped forward at the same time as Scott stepped back as he looked at the wrench that Stiles was holding more offensively

" oh my god! Scott, he isn't going to hurt you!" Aylee yelled as she realised how ridiculous his reaction was as both boys turned to look at her probably to see how this argument was affecting her as the girlfriend and sister as well as a seer/ empath

" We can't kill people! Do you believe that? cause I know that you do Ay, so much!" Scott said trying to show them both how wrong it was that he killed someone in the place than showed no remorse or guilty after

" don't do that, don't put me in the middle where I need to pick sides" she said crying hard now despite her voice being low and slightly cold towards him since she knew that decision would kill her

" so What do I do about this? What do you want me to do okay? Scott, just tell me how to fix this alright? Please just tell me what do you want me to do?" he said knowing that he needed to make this right between them in any way he could

" don't worry about Lydia, we'll find her and I'll look after Aylee. Maybe you should talk to your dad" he said basically dismissing him and disincluding him in the group investigation as he turned to walk away from them

" hey I promise I will fix this and it explain to you but right now I need to say something to him" she said to Stiles as she kissed his cheek since she knew that she couldn't bite her tongue anymore as she headed inside the clinic

" Aylee, what are you doing in here? I'm busy" Scott said coldly towards her as he looked back towards the door when he heard it being reopened to find her rain soaked adoptive sister looking at him with pure anger in her eyes

" I know which is why I'll make this quick, I know what Theo told you about what happened to Donovan" she said knowing that Theo was probably listen to their conversation but she was hoping that she had taught him not to cross her

" and what? you're here to defend him?" he said wondering what was going on with her or she was that blindly in love with Stiles that she couldn't see what he had done to Donovan was wrong

" there's nothing to defend, it was self defence and he didn't kill him that way. Donovan was accidentally impaled with a piece of scaffolding..see?" she said taking out the drawings she had done of the vision of that night she had gotten from Stiles

"why would Theo lie?" he said shocking her as she gave a dry humourless chuckle at him as she realised that her violent tendencies were caused by stupid people and their stupid questions, she knew that the truth would come out when they found the bodies

" why you would believe someone you've only known for five minutes over someone thats been your best friend your whole life?" she said throwing her drawings onto the floor as she began to run towards the jeep where a shocked Stiles was waiting

" you shouldn't have done that, now he's going to push you out too" he said as Aylee got into the jeep and turned herself so that she was looking as him so that she could see how this was affecting him rather than relying their bond

" I needed to and he can try… listen theres something you need to know about this whole thing" she said as she tried to occupy her hands by fixing her hair since they were shaking from the cold rain storm

" what? what do you know that you're not telling me?" he said remembering the comment she had about Scott listening to second hand stories and how it had made no sense to him but seemed to make sense to Scott

" Theo told Scott that you beat Donovan to death with the wrench, he said that you were in fit of rage. He even cried, you don't feel badly about temporary injuring him" she said thinking back on the burn wound she had made by using her light on him

" which is why he thinks I had choice because he thinks I killed him in cold blood…" he said wondering how Scott could that about him or how he could pick Theo over him

" there's more, your dad thought Theo killed Donovan so he told him how he died but he said he did it and not you" she said sweeping his now very flat wet hair to one side rather than leaving it in a mess on his forehead as he leaned into her touch


	10. Chapter 10: status asthmaticus

hey guys so here is the last episode of this half of the season and yeah I have changed certain to fit into the story so that it matches everything else I've wrote like how Aylee ends up in Eichen so I hope you like it. Also I'm not ending the story here, I've decided to my plot between now and the new episodes but it will be completely separate from this you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 10: Status Asthmaticus

After the everything that happened at the animal clinic, Aylee decided to head home to give Stiles some alone time to think about everything that had happened in the last hour or so with Scott as well as with what she had told him about Theo. When she got home she went up to her attic bedroom where she got changed into a black tank top and multicoloured striped pyjama shorts with a dark grey hoodie, she went into her bathroom as she took off of her make up that been slightly affected by the heavy rain that she had been standing in and pulled her now dry slightly frizzy hair into a high ponytail. She put her glasses on before heading back into her bedroom where she pulled out blank canvases from her art cupboard as she grabbed the necessary colours of paint as she began to paint the things that she was beginning to see. The first one was of Stiles standing in the middle of a deserted road late at night looking at his jeep that now had a wrench shaped in the front window as point of contact after he thrown it in frustration of the night's events. The next one was of the Sheriff and Deputy Clark standing in Beacon Hills High school as they looked at the cracked school sign that had been apparently thrown through the roof, they both were unaware of the Dread Doctors standing behind them. Lastly her last vision painting was of Scott and Liam fighting in the middle of the library as they viciously fought each other, Aylee could tell that this happened much later than the others. Something seemed to snap inside of Aylee as she began to tear her drawings of her visions out of her book and into pieces as she threw them onto her bedroom floor before she began to destroy the bigger canvas paintings by punching them. Soon Melissa came in to see what all the noise was as she looked to see Aylee curled into herself in the middle of all the destruction.

" Aylee? what's going on in here? are you ok, hunni?" She said taking in the scene in front of her between the ruined artwork of everything that Aylee had seen since meeting Stiles to Aylee curled up in a ball crying silently

" what's the point of being able to see things if I can't change them?" she asked quietly thinking about not only the future but the past to as she thought about Theo's sister and how she could have saved her, she could save so many people

" oh sweetie maybe thats not the reason why you see the things you do" she said knowing that she had been expecting this sooner or later with everything that had been going lately as she crouched down in front of her

" what's the reason? so that I can watch my boyfriend suffer or my brother fighting for his life or the enemy on the verge go success?" she said wondering if this was her own price to pay for being born

" I don't know sweetie but I think the only one that can tell you that is you" she said knowing that none of them were exactly experts in all things seer related and as far as they knew she was the only one of her kind since they were all extinct

" mom, I just want it to stop…I don't want to see anymore" she said more to herself than to Melissa as she began to gently rock back and forth as she thought about how much easier it would be to be in complete control

" I know but you know better than I do that you are the way you are for a reason and think about all the good you've done" she said trying to comfort her as she tried to make her think everything thats happened since she left Eichen

" my head is so busy all the time and… I just want it to stop, I don't to know anymore" she said knowing that something big was coming for them sooner than any of them realised, just when they were more alone and apart from each other

" listen to me, this is just everything getting to you ok? once you and Scott get rid of these guys, everything go back to how they were before" she said cupping her face in her hands before pressing Aylee close to her chest as she hugged her

" no I know how this ends and I'm not here…mom, promise me that if I get worse? if I got back to how I was before that you'll send me back?" she said knowing that she had to end up back in Eichen on the sixth floor somehow

" wait back to Eichen? why would ask me that? Ay, what did you see?" she asked as things began to click into place as she looked around at the pieces of drawings on the floor to see one of her laying on a hospital bed being injected with something

" enough to know that I probably don't go to CCA" she said with a small dark laugh as she thought about the California College of the Arts catalogue of all the courses they offer that was currently laying on top of her desk since it was her dream college

" Ay…." she said not completely sure what to say to comfort the young girl who was worried about becoming the shell of a person she had once been before she had met Stiles and Scott

" I wouldn't be able to cope if I knew I had something to hurt you or Scott or…Stiles, I need you to promise me" she said knowing that all her vision came true one way or another which meant that she was going to go back some time soon

" fine I promise that if there is absolutely no other choice or solution then yeah I'll send you to Eichen" Melissa said as her heart began to break a little as she felt Aylee relax a little, Aylee knew that only Melissa could sen her as her adoptive mother

" if you do then there's letters in my desk drawer for you, Scott and…Stiles" she said self consciously looking at the drawers that contained the letters that she had written a few days, in those letters were everything she thought and felt about them

* * *

Soon they quiet peaceful hugging moment was broken as Melissa's as Scott called his mom to come and help them save Hayden, she asked Aylee to come with her since she was worried about leaving her alone after her mini breakdown. So Aylee got changed into a striped knitted hoodie, a grey tank top with a patterned wolf on it, a pair of slightly ripped jeans and brown ankle combat boots on it. Her hair was in a loose messy looking braid showed off her brown to blonde ombre hair colour, she wore brown smoky eye makeup and light red lipstick. Melissa made a quick stop at the hospital to gather supplies before going to the animal clinic

" Aylee, can you pass me the chelating agents out of the bag please?" Melissa said sensing that there was something going between Aylee, Scott and Theo from the looks that Aylee was sending them both

" what's that?" Liam said watching as Aylee took out an IV bag filled with liquid as Melissa began to set up an IV drip up from Hayden as she realised how hard it was going to be treating someone in a vets rather than a hospital

" its called chelation therapy, it removes heavy metals from the blood but the problem is that it can injury the kidneys and Hayden only has one to begin with" she said looking to Aylee who had already told her to be aware of the werewolves temper

" yeah but its only medical option right now and you said she healed before right? so she might do it again" Aylee said trying to be positive for Liam and Hayden's sake as she moved closer to her mom and further from Theo

" wait! you're hurting her!" Liam said as he heard Hayden making noises of pain and discomfort as Melissa inserted the IV drip into her hand causing Liam to clamp his hand around Melissa's wrist making the other three teens in the room tense

" and you're hurting me" she said gently but firmly as she looked to his hand that had a tight grip on hers, she knew that if anyone knew how to handle supernatural teens then it was her since she had once had two werewolves and seer living with her

" sorry" Liam said quietly as he held Hayden's hand to distract from the anger that was building inside of him as he wondered why he reacted so strongly but he knew that he was becoming more and more protective over her

" guys remember we're here to save a life, not kill each other" Theo said looking between Scott and Liam as Aylee gave his a look that oozed sarcasm as she tried to stop herself from laughing at him

" oh look who's the voice of reasoning" she said with a fake sarcastic cheerful causing everyone to look at her as she leaned against the wall rather than standing closer to them

" its the full moon, we can feel it even during the day" Scott said looking at the other including Aylee as he chalked up her comments and her behaviour to the full moon that sometimes affected her more than others

" and its supermoon" Theo said knowing that it meant more to him than it did the others since he knew more about it and knew how to use it best to his advantage as Aylee tried to focus on his emotions better, however they were concealed by Liam's

" what's that supposed to make you guys like super strong or super aggressive?" Melissa asked knowing that neither were really good during a full moon since it could lead to incidents happening that wouldn't normally

" both" Scott said looking at Liam since he knew that it was going to affect him more than the others as he was still learning control during a normal full moon, plus he was always pretty angry and strong because of it

" what does it do to seers who are affected by the moon?" she said once again wondering if there had been other seers that were like her or whether she was special even to her own kind as she noticed Theo's reaction to learning this new information

" I don't know, your powers are different than ours so is your reaction to the full moon" Scott said suddenly for his sister as he realised none of them knew how this was going to affect as he hoped they didn't another issue on their hands

" well this sounds like fun…Mom, can I get the keys to the car?" she said after her phone buzzed to signal that she had received a text from Stiles as she quickly read it to see that he needed a ride

" they're in my jacket pocket, why do you need them?" she asked giving her a funny look since she knew that Aylee hated to drive in case she had a vision and caused an accident on the road

" I want to go pick my bike up from the house and some other things… plus Stiles needs a ride, his jeep broke down again" she said not looking at Theo or Scott as she took the keys from her mom's jacket pocket

* * *

Once Aylee home to pick up a few of her things that she knew she needed like her bo staff and her now half destroyed sketch book that was in her brown suede bag as well as her blue bike with the wicker basket that was strapped to the car roof, she headed to the street Stiles had he was on to see men from the tow truck attaching the jeep to it as they began to drive away with it

" can they fix it?" she asked knowing what had happened to it due to her vision the night before as she noticed that he was tense and distant from the confrontation with Scott as she clasped her hand around his to comfort as she drove

" there's not enough duct tape in the world to fix that thing" he said as he got more comfortable in the passenger seat of Melissa's car as he looked out of the window, although he was relaxing more just from the connect Aylee was giving him

" I was thinking that you could theses things called tools and not duct tape that usually used to repair sinks" she said making him laugh despite his dark mood as she gave him the smile that she only ever used with him

" funny, like you would know what a tool is anymore than I would and don't make a joke that I'm a tool" he said knowing her a little too well since she was going to say she was looking at one

" damn there goes that plan, I am gonna miss the jeep…you were like my prince charming in a jeep" she said hoping that they could fix the jeep so that it would be as good as new or that he would be able to get a new one

" yeah me too, we had some good times in that jeep. I didn't know how small you were until we make you out in the jeep" he said remembering all the times that they had spent in that jeep where she could lay down on the backseat almost straight

" ok I'm not that small, you're only 9 inches taller than me… so do you think they can fix it?" she asked again as she briefly remembered the time that they had measured each other in her room one night after an argument

" I don't know. It has a bad alternator and the brake pads are basically metal on metal" he said knowing that his precious jeep had many flaws now, he could remember a time where his jeep was his life

" how come you let it get so bad?" she said knowing that she used to think he loved that jeep more than he loved her at one point, although it was a fact that she had long since accepted

" there's been a few distractions if you hadn't noticed" he said a little forceful than he meant as he realised that he snapped at her as he turned to see the playful smile drop from her face

" yeah I've noticed… I see things that no one else does" she said grimly as she left her eyes straight ahead as she thought about her mini breakdown that she had the night before, she knew and saw about what was going on than anyone else

" I didn't mean like that, I'm sorry babe…everything is just messing with my head and I shouldn't have taken it out on you" he said taking her hand again as he gave it a kiss to show her that he was sorry, she was one person he couldn't live without now

" its ok, I know last twenty four hours has been rough and like you said you're human and you mistakes right?" she said as he sensed that something had happened with her since he last saw as he caught the sight of paint on her hands and arms

" you know I consider you human with some added perks… why do you have paint like all over?" he asked sensing that she might have been went a little crazy since he knew that she had been using a lot of her powers the day before

" I had a moment last night, I'm blaming the supremoon. Am I taking you home?" she asked as she realised that she was just driving back into the main area of the Beacon Hills as she came to the cross road between his house and the station

" no, the sheriff's station, I got to talk to my dad" he said giving her a look since he knew that he had go and tell his dad the truth of what happened between him and Donovan if he wanted things to be right between him and Scott

* * *

After that they settled into a comfortable silence since neither of them knew what to expect when Stiles told his dad the truth so they wanted to make the most of their time together. Aylee pulled up outside the station sooner than neither of them would have liked

" do you want me to go in with you?" she asked since she knew that he might need some support when telling his dd about what happened between him and Donovan as well as someone to back him up

" no its ok, its probably gonna take awhile plus I know you wanted to check out the cave where your mom used to go to do magic" he said feeling bad since he had agreed to go with her before all of this happened

" you know you don't have to tell him about Donovan if you don't want to?" she said reminding him that his dad probably already considered the case close due to Theo's fake believable confession in the locker room

" I know but this is the only thing I can think of that might make things better between me and Scott again" he said hating the fact that him and his best friends were at odds with each other with her playing piggy in the middle

" yeah I think Scott needs to deal with whatever is going on with him first" she said thinking about how his asthma had come back ever since his suppressed memory had resurfaced as a result of him reading the Dread Doctors book

" Ay, why didn't you react like Scott did when you found out what I did?" he said in a small voice half scared about her answer, since he still believe that he was going to lose her too like he had with Scott, he was now waiting for the other shoe to drop

" when I get visions from someone I feel what they felt in that moment and I know what a killer feels what they kill. No remorse, some sick twisted pleasure, power." she said thinking about her dad and the things she had felt when she had seen him kill

" what did you feel from me when you saw what happened in the library?" he asked weakly knowing who she was thinking about when she was saying those things as he hoped that she wasn't about to compare him to Peter Hale

" fear, relief, pain…you're not a killer, Stile. I know everyone will expect me to hate you for what happened because I'm the one who has a no killing rule but I can't, not when I know that you were just trying to survive" she said knowing that she could never hate him

" whatever happens in there with me and my dad or afterwards, just know I love you more than anything else in this world" he said knowing that there was a high chance that his dad would arrest him rather than covering it up

" I know, I love you too…" she said wanting to mention the fact that she sensed something big was going to happen to all of them soon but she knew he already a lot on his mind as she leaned in gave him a kiss that was filled with everything she felt

An few hours later after Aylee had parked the car back outside of the animal clinic and given the keys back to her mom, she got on her blue bike once she had put on her dark orange parka and brown suede bag that held everything needed. She rode her bike to a cave in the woods where she had recently learned her mom had often went to hide out and do magic, she saw different symbols on the wall and different magic related items in a makeshift working area. She decided to try explore different items to get visions from them as she sensed something behind her as she turned to see a wolf entering the cave as it suddenly transformed into a naked Theo

" how did you do that? that ability is supposed to be rare" she said a little off caught guard since she had only known members of the Hales family to be able to evolve like that

" I can show you how…Aylee Geogieva" he said trying to shake her up a little and catch her off guard by calling her by her mom's last name, however she wasn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her anything than cool and slightly sarcastic

" yeah I'm okay actually, you're showing me plenty right now…like more than I ever wanted to see" she said trying to look away as she suddenly wished he had clothes on as she threw him a nearby sheet that was being used as a table cloth

" I've nothing to hide" he said trying to flirt with her as he wrapped the sheet around his waist like he would a towel as he chuckled slightly at her embarrassment of seeing his naked

" actually I think you do, I think you have more to hide than anyone else in Beacon hills and I am a great secret buster" she said with her usually bite whenever she talked to Theo as she let him know that she'll find out what his game was

" what about you? does Scott or Stiles about your plan to go after whoever's after your mom?" he said finally getting the reaction he wanted as she narrowed her eyes at him as she discreetly placed her hand into her bag to find her bo staff

" no but the question is how do you know because I've only told one other person about it and it wasn't you?" she said thinking about how she had told Braeden about her plan and got her to promise not to tell Derek

" don't worry I'm not judging you, I want to help you kill them" he said putting her not he defence as he walked closer to where she was and further into the cave as she wondered why he would want to help

" first I don't do killing thing and second why would you help me do anything?" she said making it clear where she stood on the killing front of things as she tried to dive into the reason he had exposed himself in front of, in more ways than one

" Because I know Scott won't, look I know you won't believe me but I'm trying to help all of you and if Scott can't do it then someone has to take the lead" he said closing in the short distance between them

" someone like you?" she said knowing that she was less likely to take orders from Theo as her alpha than she was with Scott as her alpha, if he wasn't her adoptive brother then she probably wouldn't listen to him either

" You know their moving Hayden to the hospital right? she is still a chimera and theres two we advent found and they're still dangerous. They need help, they need you" he said trying to lure her into his trap as he hoped she would believe him

" no you need me and I don't know why but I am telling you I'm not playing unless you want to do that thing we did yesterday" she said as she raised her hand that was beginning to glow as she reminded him how her blast had wounded him

" I'm sorry about this but I can't have you getting in the way of my big play" he said grabbing one of the stone crystals from the table next to them as he connected with her temple knocking her out as she fell into his arms, he made sure to take her phone

* * *

When Aylee eventually regained conscious she realised that she was in a closed part of the hospital that she was knew undergoing some constructional changes as she dramatically moved her hair out of her way as she realised that Theo was about to cause trouble. She took off her jacket and bag as she cleared a space by the door so that she could sit down to get a vision of what has happening. Aylee saw flashes of Parrish melting the bars of his cell, of him finding Corey's body and of the nemeton. Once the flashes stopped she realised that she had to warn Stiles but didn't know how without her phone. Suddenly she found herself in the Sheriff's office as she saw Stiles

" Aylee? what are you doing here? and how did you get in?" Stiles said turning around to see his girlfriend standing behind him, shocking both of them as she realised that he could see her and that the station was hotter than normal

" wait you can see me? ooh this can't be good" she said trying to work out what was going on as she realised that she felt different than she had before as she tried to remember if something had happened

" what happened?" he said sensing that something was wrong with her as she looked as puzzled as he was about her sudden appearance as it seemed that she had just appeared out of thin air

" I don't know, one minute I was trying to find a way to warn you about Parrish and the next thing I know I was here" she said feeling like she on the verge of working out what happened to her as something seemed familiar about the situation

"seriously? woah ok thats weird…I can't touch you" he said as he tried to caress her face as his hand went through her as she realised the one thing that was different about today and night from any other

" I think I just astro-projected…!" she said remembering something she had read once when she was researching everything seer related to learn more about who and what she was as well as both sides of her family history

" yeah but Ay, you don't astro-project" he said pointing out the obvious as they both thought about how she was prophesied to be this big and powerful seer, although neither of knew what that really meant or what she would be capable of

" I read once that some seers could project themselves when they felt strong emotions to the ones they were tied to…it must be the supermoon" she said knowing that was the only thing that made sense and how no one knew how it would affect her

" it must be making your powers stronger so what did you want to warn me about?" he said worried about what the supermoon was doing to her and how it would affect her once it was gone as she realised how hot it was in the station

" Parrish, he's going to break out of jail so he can find Corey's body and I was worried about you" she said knowing that she had always wanted him to be safe and protected since he was more defenceless than her sometimes

" he's causing the heat to rise, just like he did at the hospital" he said realising that this wasn't the temperature had risen mysteriously in a building as he noticed that the two situations were very similar in more ways than one

" yeah do me a favour and be safe, I want you back in one piece ok?…oh and beware of Theo, he's not our side" she said feeling a tugging sensation as she realised that her time was up in her astro-projection form

" ok same to you Ay and don't worry if Theo comes at me then it'll be his loss, not mine " he said sensing that there was something that she wasn't telling him about Theo as he hoped that he hadn't gotten to her

Alarm bells began to ring in the station as Aylee returned back to her own body in her deserted part of the hospital as she noticed that she didn't feel the usually aftermath feeling she got after using her power. As she decided to focus on Scott as she got broken flashes him and Liam fighting again, she tried to replica the astro-projection by focusing on the need to warn Scott about what was going to happen to him. Like before she appeared in a different place than her temporary cage as she realised she was in the school library standing behind a tall book shelf

" that's not possible" Scott said as she walked closer to where she heard his voice coming from as she tried to see what he was talking about as she noticed Theo at the door creating an mountain ash circle

" you're right, a werewolf shouldn't even be able to touch mountain ash…Aylee?" he said suddenly worrying that she had escaped her temporary prison as she forgot about the situation at hand

" yay it happened again, wow I am loving this supermoon thing" she said with a sudden burst happiness as she realised that it was beginning to get the hang of her temporary new abilities

" wait how are you here?!" Theo asked since he knew that she should be busy with the little surprise he had left for her in the closed department in the hospital where he had put her before locking the door so she couldn't get out

" don't worry, I'm still where you left me but it turns out I can astro-project. Bet you didn't see that one coming huh? I guess your buddies the Dread Doctors forgot to tell you" she said surprising both boys by revealing his connection in it

" how did you figure it out?" he said knowing that she had always been the one he had worried about figuring it out before it was time since she was a seer and naturally inquisitive just like her investigator boyfriend

" you called me Geogieva and not Hale, only one other person has done" she said thinking about the first time she had met the Dread Doctors after they had killed Tracy as they first planted the idea that they were connected to her mom's family

" you're a chimera" Scott said a little late to the game as he worked out what she meant about Theo and the Dread Doctors since there was only really one reason why they would be working together and that was if they had created him

"I'm the first chimera, its the coyote part you didn't notice" he said knowing that his half coyote half was covered up by his werewolf half as he looked at Aylee as he thought about how she had questioned his story about how he was turned

" and they haven't killed you yet? what a shame!" Aylee said thinking that she would rather the Dread Doctors kill Theo as a failure than Hayden who was just beginning to fall in love with Liam and was a nice person all round compared to Theo

" you found a perfect word Scott. Because a chimera isn't just a monster with different parts, it can also mean something impossible to achieve, an unrealisable dream" he told them ignoring Aylee's comment and her general attitude

" and they realised you?" Scott asked wondering whether or not he was a failure since he hadn't shown them any signs of even being a chimera as he hadn't given them reason to suspect him before

" you were their big dream? wow they know how to live it up supernatural style" she said leaning against the chair behind as she started to enjoy this little confessional of Theo's as well as running commentary thing she was doing

" they came close with me….We can't all be perfect, we can't all be true alphas or a rare seer" he said looking at them as they thought once again about how being different from their own kind had gotten them into trouble again

" ok well as fun as this has been, I think its time to show how rare I am….oh…Scott get him!" she said as she tried to use her light to find that her hands weren't glowing like normal as she gestured for Scott to show his werewolf side

" Damn, I felt that" Theo said half taunting them as he stepped back behind the mountain ash ring at the same time as Scott ran towards him, only for him to be thrown back once he hit the mountain ash boundary wall

" yeah even I know that wasn't the smartest move" she said wishing that she could give him hand up but she remembered how Stiles couldn't touch so she figured that she wouldn't be able to touch Scott or Theo for that matter

" No calls Scott, no Stiles, no Lydia and defiantly no Aylee. You're just going to have to wait here alone for what happens next" he said giving Aylee a pointed look since he knew something was going to intervene with her little trip soon

" what am I chopped liver?….wait do you guys hear that?" she said hearing faint slurping noises as she looked around the library as it began to fade away until she was back in the dark clutter hallway of the closed hospital as she stood up

* * *

Aylee grabbed her folded bo staff from her bag as she walked towards the slurping sound as she saw empty hospital bags on the floor that said 'Donor Marrow" as well as a twisted broken lock that had obviously kept the now open door closed, soon she could see a shadowy figure behind a fallen plastic sheet. She noticed that the young boy had spikes out of hands and wrists and looked severally under fed, as soon as the young teen seen Aylee he dropped the bag he was currently eating from as he began to run at her growling. Aylee switched to her purple eyes as she got ready for the enviable fight that was about to happen. Despite her many efforts to keep with the chimera, Aylee was taken quite the beating as her head got the better of her as she was suddenly thrown onto the floor as the chimera went in for the kill. Just as Aylee thought it was all over she heard a gunshot as the chimera fell down next to her dead as she looked up to see Braeden with her trusted gun

" what the hell was that?!" she said as she helped Aylee up so that she could go and grab her stuff so they could leave as she tried to get her breath back after fighting with the very strong and vicious spiked chimera

" yeah I would tell you but its much worse when you're in the know trust me" she said as she moved the piece of her hair that had fallen out of her loose braid as she placed her jacket into her bag as she took her hair out its braid to redo it

" Ay, I don't know whats going on here but I'm guessing things are bad again" she said gesturing to the dead chimera since Aylee had been purposely kept things from Derek so that he didn't come running back and getting mixed up in everything

" of course they are, this is still Beacon Hills" she said knowing that bad supernatural things always seemed happen to them whether or not they wanted them to, it always seemed like someone or something wanted them dead

" well this make things better or worse, depending on your view of it but we found this at your mom's hiding spot" she said taking a letter with Aylee name on it, she recognised her mom's writing from the letter she left her in the box of her things

" she knows doesn't she?" she said knowing that there was always a possibility that her mom would find out what she was planning since she had beginning to think that mom had linked them together to keep an eye on her

" yeah and whoever is after your mom knows that you're alive and he's coming for you" Braeden said knowing that Aylee wouldn't mind that her and Derek had already read her letter from her mom

" He? he's a he, do we know who this guy is?" she said temporarily forgetting about the situation at hand as she automatically realised that whoever this person was who was after her mom would use her to get to her mom

" no but there's something else, your mom…Katrina Geogieva is coming back too" she said as Aylee tried to think everything through like the fact that someone else wanted her dead and that she was finally going to meet her mom after so long

" I can deal with that later…right now I have to go save with idiot of a boyfriend" she said getting a brief vision of Stiles calling Theo for a ride after not getting through to any of the others as Braeden realised that she defiantly had some of Derek in her

* * *

Lucky for Aylee, Derek and Braeden and decided to put a tracking device on her bike to make sure that they could always find her which meant that Braeden had went to the cave first and picked her bike up as she drove to the hospital to talk to Melissa about her which was how she heard the struggle from behind locked doors. Aylee rode her bike to the impound lot where she had seen Stiles called Theo was for help as she eventually got there and jumped off her bike when she heard them talking about how Scott didn't want to talk to him but his dad did. She decided to keep herself hidden as she took her bo staff from her bag that currently sitting in her basket on her bike as she hid behind Theo's car

" Your dad was looking for you,Stiles. He found me instead" Theo said to Stiles as Aylee tried to get closer to them without being seen so that she could get a proper read on their emotions

" where is he?" he said worried about his dad as he realised that it couldn't be coincidence that Aylee wasn't picking up her phone when usually it was glued to her as he began to worry what had happened to her too

" I covered for you, this was taken care of until Melissa found it at the hospital" he said to him as he showed Stiles his library keycard as he remembered how he had destroyed it at the hospital and how Aylee had tried to distract him by happy thoughts

" yeah Aylee told me about how you told my dad that you killed Donovan and she even mentioned something about fake tears" he said knowing that Aylee wouldn't have let him away as he wondered what she had did to Theo when she found out

" did she tell you about the cute little blasting trick of hers?…I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes" he said showing him the mark that she had left on him that still hadn't healed as fast as he would have liked

" she tends to get a little testy when she thinks the people she loves are in danger and she loves my dad as if he were her own, did you hurt him?" he said showing the side of him that until recently had been rare

" I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills" Theo said to him as he avoided Stiles question as he turned to face him as Aylee decided that enough was enough as well as the fact that she couldn't keep biting her tongue anymore

" yeah I beg to differ, I'm thinking that you've lied a lot about a lot of things so why not more? oh yeah I got out" she said stepping out of behind his car so that they could see her as she walked towards them as Stiles was relieved to see her

" why can't you just stay where I put you instead of showing where you're not wanted?"Theo said getting annoyed at the fact that she was making a habit of showing up when he least wanted her to since she a tendency to intervene

" do you want to talk about not being wanted?" she said scrunching up her nose up in a half mocking smile as she went to stand beside Stiles as he gratefully took her hand so that he could be comforted by her touch and take some of her strength

" like I was saying, I came here for a pack. I came here for the last seer, the girl born from killers. I came for the banshee, the girl surrounded by death. The dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues. I came here for void Stiles" he told them loving the fact he could see their anger and hate building by simply seeing it in their eyes

" except there's one big flaw in that plan of yours, we're not those people" Stiles said seriously as he noticed that they were only one that weren't the way he wanted them as he thought about what the Nogitsune made him do and about her parents

" not yet but thats pack I want and unfortunately it doesn't include Scott" he told them as he saw that same fire in Aylee's eyes that he had seen when she threatened him and when she had injured him with her now lethal light

" I swear to god if you so much as touch Scott or manipulate someone into doing it and I promise you will see more of that girl than you ever wanted to" she said as Stiles held her back to stop her giving into that side of her and from giving Theo what he wanted

" so much fire for someone so small, did you know your boyfriend's heartbeat is rising. Its not because you're afraid Stiles, the Nogitsune is gone but you still got more blood on your hands than any of us" he said baiting him as he got close enough to Aylee that he could play with a loose wavy to tip him over the edge

" I'm about to get more" he said as he pushed Theo away Aylee so that he could stop him from getting any closer to her or from touching her again as he walked towards him as he punched Theo hard enough to knock him down to the ground

" I'll tell you where your dad is if you promise not to help Scott" Theo said causing Stiles to punch him again as he faintly heard Aylee let out a girlie squeal of surprise as she tried to separate them

" stop, Stiles stop this…this is what he wants, Scott to be isolated from the rest of us so that he can kill him" she said gently leaning into him as she pushed him further away from Theo as she tried to convince him she was right\

" there he is! there's void Stiles! it felt good didn't it? " he said ignoring Aylee as he gave up trying to get her on his side as he worked on Stiles since he saw something in him as he realised that he was about to get through to him without Aylee's interference

" NO! that was pissed off Stiles, now do you want to see pissed off Aylee?!" she said refusing to let him get to Stiles as she got angry and raised her hands to blast him with her light which packed more of a punch as his arm began to bleed

" oh we can't tell Scott because you can't lose your best friend right? even though we both know you never needed him…or her!" he said deciding to turn Stiles against Aylee too so prevent her from getting into his head in a way only a girlfriend could

" you can say whatever you like about Scott but don't you dare say anything about her!" Stiles said as he pushed him further down on the ground as he leaned all of his weight onto Theo as Aylee took a instinctive step forward

" you hate me now but you'll get over it eventually" he said to as Aylee bent down to where they were since she suddenly felt like the tallest person in the room which was strangely unnerving for her

" yeah that's not likely, he doesn't really change his opinion on someone. Just ask my homicidal father" she said in a low calm voice that had an edge to it as she thought about how he never stopped hating Peter or fully trusted him

" this is the hard part, you can't help Scott and save your dad's still got time Stiles, you still got time" Theo said knowing that they were in opposite directions of Beacon Hills which gave him enough time to get to Scott

" Stiles, pick your dad ok? I know you want to do both but you can't and you something Theo didn't think off, me I can go to library to save Scott" she said low enough so that Theo couldn't hear them as she gave him one last kiss

" tell me where my dad is" he said weakly as he tried to ignore the feeling inside of him that was building that told him Aylee knew something was going to happen to her as he tried to trust her and focus on his dad

" he's at the abandoned house that the Dread Doctors use" he said as Stiles went to head toward Aylee's blue bike since he knew that she would want him to before he turned back to give Aylee the most passion and hungry kiss they had ever shared

" I know you know what happens next but please be careful, I want you back in one piece… I love you" he said getting the sense that it would be last time he would get to say it to her and he repeated her words from earlier back to her

" you know I can't let you go to the library and save Scott right?" Theo said standing up as Stiles left on her bike as she tried not to show Theo how close to tears she was as she thought about what was coming next

" yeah but I'm not going to make it easy for you either and I'm not letting you knock me out this time " she said coldly as she tried to push him away, however he used the strength of the supermoon to overpower her so that he could restain her

* * *

While Aylee was locked in the trunk of Theo's car as she tried to figure out what was going on beyond her recent makeshift holding cell, so far she knew that they had stopped twice as Theo continued to make moves against their group or their pack as he usually called it. However one of the times that they stop Aylee noticed that there are two sets of footsteps as she realises that Theo had brought someone with him as she tried to work out who, although she never heard whoever it was speaking. Soon they came to another final stop as she was surprised when Theo opened the trunk of the car and pulled her out as well as removed the gag around her mouth but kept the roped firmly tied around her wrist and behind her back, he left her standing there for a minute while he pulled a paralysed and catatonic Lydia out of the car. Theo dragged them both to the nemeton where they saw at ten dead bodies including Corey, Hayden and the one that Braeden shot at the hospital as well as the others they had faced like Tracy and Donovan as he threw Lydia and Aylee down on the ground

" what are we doing here, Theo?" Aylee asked knowing that there had to be a reason why she was here as she had already worked out why he had taken Lydia as she was the only person apart from Parrish who knew where the nemeton was

" you'll see…actually I'm surprised you don't already know" he said crouching down in front of her as he swept a stray piece of hair out of her eyes before she abruptly pulled away from him as she showed her discontent and disgust by one look

" I've seen the end game Theo, I know how all of this ends and I know what happens to me now" she said trying to cry as she realised how she ended up being the one who was catatonic and in Eichen like she had seen the night before senior year

" watch this Lydia, you've lost your mind. Well watch this!" he said mocking her as he began to inject the chimeras with a mysterious fluid that was already in a syringe as she went to make sure that Lydia was ok as she noticed claw marks in her neck

" you tapped into her memory with your claws? are you kidding me? betas can't do that without serious injuring the person" she said trying to check Lydia's vitals like she had seen her mom do many a times but she wasn't responding

" I needed to do it, I wasn't running out of time…its your turn to help me, take their memories" he said to her as the chimeras were beginning to be revived and get up as Theo pulled her to her feet as she gave him general shocked face

" I can't do that, I can only access memories… I've never been able to take them away" she said scared for the first that night as she knew that the supermoon was almost over and she knew that it would do more than drain her as she looked at Lydia

" you can't astro-project either but you did that tonight with the help of the supermoon, you don't have the nasty little block on you powers like normal so who knows what you can do now" he said roughly grabbing her wrists enough to make her wince as he cut her hands loose

" fine but I don't know how it will, I mean if might stick or it might fade with time and if I honest I hope it fades and they turn on you" she said bitterly as she began to touch each chimera as she saw their memories and suppressed them deep within them, she could hear them talking as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker with every new chimera

" I'm your alpha, and all of you, all of you belong to me" Theo said to chimera after Aylee had finished suppressing all of their memories which was closest she could get to taking them away as she softly fell onto the ground next to Lydia before Theo and the chimera left them alone in the woods

" Lydia, you're going to okay…I'm going to make it all better for you" she said to her as the tears began to fall down her cheek as she gently nudged herself closer to Lydia as she placed her hand on top of Lydia's

" Ay…Aylee? oh god, what did you do?" Lydia said as she suddenly felt a hundred times better than she had before as Aylee became more catatonic, she soon realised that she had transferred Lydia's lack of emotion with her own wide range


	11. Chapter 11: arms

hey guys so this the beginning of original plotline that I am going to be doing between the first half and second half of the season so let know what you think it. Also updates are going to be a little later since I've started back at uni now. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 11: arms

Aylee knew that it was a bad idea to take away Lydia's catatonic emotionless state especially when she had never done it before and didn't know how it worked exactly since she didn't realise that by taking it away Lydia's catatonic state would be become hers as it needed a place to go. She still wasn't sure what had happened after she had completed the transfer as it was mess of broken memories such as Lydia called for help, Scott and Stiles trying to wake her up, Stiles crying over her as he desperately tried to make her feel better. What she did know was that Melissa, her adoptive mother, had no choice but to admit her to back into Eichen house and as they all knew about her supernatural status she was placed on the sixth floor along with the other supernatural creatures. This was Aylee currently found herself back in Ms Morrell's office for a one on one therapy session to see if she could break her catatonic state, although Aylee sitting on the couch facing Ms Morrell with her knees pressed against her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. Aylee was wearing a plain white long sleeved tshirt, dark blue sweatpants with white stars on them, white sprinkled socks and white fluffy slippers. Her long wavy brown to blonde ombré hair was down and slightly covering her makeup free face.

" Aylee, do you remember what happened that night in the woods with Lydia?...Why don't we talk about your family or Stiles?" She said trying to bait her into a conversation

Despite Ms Morrell's efforts to try and get her talking Aylee continued to look out the window as she thought about how different things were seven months ago in the aftermath of the dead pool list and everything that happened in Mexico with Kate. As she looked at the green grass she closed her eyes as she remembered one day in particular when her and Derek had gone running as she remembered every detail.

* * *

Flashback

Derek had arrived at the McCall household in early morning so he could drag Aylee out of her bed for an early morning run, although what he wasn't expecting to find was a sleeping Stiles curled up next to his younger cousin as she peacefully dreamed away. After the two cousins had a mini argument consisting mostly of loud whispers which ended with Derek going down stairs while Aylee got changed into something suitable for running as Stiles kept on sleeping as if nobody had disrupted them. Aylee wore a pair of black cropped sport leggings, a grey foo fighters tank top with a black sports bra underneath and black running shoes. She had placed a braid in the front of her hair before placing the rest of her mass of curls and waves into a ponytail, she wore light makeup mostly on her eyes to cover up the bags under her eyes that showed the fact that she wasn't sleeping that well and a simple lip balm on her lips. As they ran through the woods Derek made sure that they were heading in the right direction

"So are you going to tell me what this is about or am I your new project while Braeden is on a job?" She asked as they ran since it was clear that he wasn't going to make the first move

" technically you're my old and apparently ongoing project" he told her as he thought about the way she had been acting ever since they had gotten back for Mexico three weeks ago

" meaning what? That I'm stopping you from living happily ever after with Braeden?" she said as she abruptly stopped running to look at him as he did the same a small distance from her

" meaning you've been distancing yourself from everyone ever since Mexico, ever since..." He said not sure how to phrase what Peter had done to her, it seemed like the biggest betrayal

" ever since my father knocked me out by spiking my water with the same form of poison that almost killed me?" She said finishing his sentence for him as she gave him a dark smile

" yeah that and now it's like you're waiting for everyone to double cross you" he said watching her every move as he realised that she wasn't acting like the fun loving sarcastic Aylee he loved

" maybe they are, I mean I have Hale blood in my veins right? The way I see it ends one of two ways" She said thinking about all the Hales she had learned about recently and none of them had happy endings

" so you think that means either someone is going to betray you or you're going to go on a murderous rampage?" He said finally working out what had been going on in her head

" yeah, Hales don't get happy endings and I don't know enough about my Geogieva side" she said thinking about how she had recently learned that her biological mom had faked her death

" here we go, I was wondering when you would mention her" he said giving her a knowing smile as he realised that a pattern was beginning to form in her behaviour when complicated situations happened to her

" ok before you start I've dealt with her being back from the dead so to speak" she said subconsciously touched her silver locket that she had recently started to wear again

" when something bad and messy happens you shut down" he said thinking about she had broke up with Stiles and ignore him for weeks after reading the last part of the dead pool list

" maybe that's how I cope like how Stiles throws himself into the mystery of it or Scott goes into protective mode" she said beginning to walk away from as she realised where they were

" even when we're talking about it you feel the need to walk away from me" he said getting more and more frustrated by her since she was shooting him down every chance she got

" I'm not walking away! I just don't want to talk about this...or be here" she said as she turned the corner to see what used to be the old burned down Hale house

" that's why we're here, you can't afford to avoid things this way ok? You need to take about it" he said knowing that he would hate it if she had to go back into Eichen house as would she

" it's nothing new, it's the same fear I've had since my da-Peter killed the mute. I'm worried that I'm a Hale" she said in a small voice as she sat down on the ground in defeat

" and you think that the Hales are all like Peter? That we're all bad?" He said joining on the ground as he noticed how she corrected herself by using his name rather than the d word as he did the same

" aren't they? I mean your mom wanted to kill me when I was born, Peter is well Peter and I didn't know Laura or Cora" she said playing with the grass rather than looking at Derek as she wished one again that she had grown up knowing her family

" what about me?" He said noticing that she had left him out as if she was trying to decide which side he was on since his werewolf eyes were currently blue for the life he had took

" you, my dear cousin are one of the good guys despite what you want the others to think" she said finally looking him in the eyes as the old Aylee he loved began to shine through

" what if I could prove you that sometimes being a hale is a good thing, that we're not all bad? would you be interesting?" He said suddenly getting an idea as he thought about the missing Hale as he saw that she was intrigued by his words

" how? Is Peter doing some charity work while he's locked in Eichen?" She asked in her sarcastic tones as she gave him look as she tried to figure out what he was thinking or rather what he was planning

" no smarty pants, I want you to come to South America with me" He said knowing that he had yet to tell her about his trip to South America where he was planning to explore his evolved werewolf statues and this way he could keep an eyes on her

" wait South America? I can't, I still have like two months of school left" she said trying to work out how close summer was, although part of her still thought he was joking since it was so out of the blue and random

" yeah you can meet Cora and see everything she does there with her pack…I've already talked to Melissa" he said letting her know that she didn't have a lot to argue with on this matter as he hoped she wouldn't get mad at him for going behind her back

" and you both agree that I should go?" She said thinking that one hand she could the benefit of being away from Beacon Hills for while but on the other hand she didn't want to leave her friends or Stiles

" yeah we do, it might help you clear your head before senior year and we can spend time together" he said checking the time to see that he needed to get her back for school as he didn't want her to be late

" ok fine I'm in, when do we leave? Next week?" She asked as he helped her onto her feet as they began to head back the way they came as she figured he would give her time to get used to it

" tomorrow morning…Scott knows but I told him not to tell Stiles, I figured that was something you would want to do on your own" he said watching her face drop as she thought about telling him that she was temporarily leaving

* * *

After Derek had dragged an unwilling Aylee out of the house for their morning run, Stiles decided to head home early than he normally did as he either didn't go home at all or made a stop to his house on the way along to school. He decided to leave a note on her pillow telling her that he had went home in case Derek came home with her since he didn't want to get her into trouble with the sour wolf himself. He was surprised when he noticed that Aylee wasn't with Scott like she usually was whenever he didn't drive her to school in his jeep, the fact they didn't have any class together in the morning wasn't helping his obsessive worrying about her. By the time practice came around in the afternoon he was tipping over the edge as he consider going to look for her when he saw Scott by the bench facing the lacrosse field as he went to ask him whether or not Aylee had texted him.

" hey have you heard from Aylee?" He asked as he checked his phone again as if expecting a text to appear any minute as he tried to think of reasons why she wasn't in school yet

" no but she's with Derek so she'll be fine and this is what we wanted right?" He said remembering how they had went to Derek after deciding that she couldn't hide from him like she could the others since he usually called her out on things

" I guess, I just don't want her to isolate herself even more than she has already" he said as he sat down on the bench next to him as he placed his sports bag next to him as he got ready for practice that was going to start soon

" if it works then we could have Aylee back in all her sarcastic kick ass glory" Scott said trying to be positive since he was hoping that this thing with her wasn't about to spiral and that he would his sister back as well Stiles's girlfriend

" but if it doesn't work then she'll probably stopping talking to both of us for awhile and possibly hit one of one" he said since part of him was programmed to think the worst which was how he was able to cope so well with supernatural problems

" well at least she's leaving her room to go somewhere other than school now" he said knowing that they had all began to worry about her when she began to lock herself into her room and when she had tried to throw out her art things

" yeah true, I just want her back instead the shell of the girl I love" he said as he took his hoodie off and grabbed his lacrosse stick as they waited for coach to arrive since they knew that he was always at least ten minutes late for practice

" I think its weird that she hasn't made one sharp witted or even sarcastic comment in weeks" he said knowing that sarcasm was like breathing to people like Stiles and Aylee so it was strange when that side of her was switched off

" I know, I said something to her yesterday to bait her and it was like nothing…." Stiles said trailing off the end of his sentence as he turned to see something that had caught his eye almost immediately

* * *

Scott turned to see what had caught his eye as he saw a much more familiar and happy looking Aylee walking towards them as he began to mental compare how appearance now to how had been recently since she had began to wear darker clothing and more casual than her usual slightly edgy style. She was now wearing cropped light blue shirt with small oink birds on it, high waisted jeans that were ripped at the knees, a pink knitted cardigan, a pink backpack and pink oxford shoes. Her hair that had bee recently threw up in a messy bun or ponytail so that it was simply out of the way was now in a half up half down vintage style with a light blue hairband with a bow placed in it. Rather the less is more style of makeup she had been wearing recently she now wore brown smoky eye makeup and pink lipstick. As she got closer to Stiles she placed her finger on her lip to signal for him not to say anything before she wrapped her arms around his neck gently pulling him into a kiss as he began to respond almost immediately despite the surprise

" hey... Scott can you cover for us? We'll be a minute, I promise he said without taking his eyes off of Aylee as he clasped his hand around hers as he began to lead her over to the bleachers where he began to kiss her again in disbelief

" underneath the bleachers, really! you realise that we're not teenagers from the fifties right?" she said once they had broke their kiss as she gestured to their current hiding spot as he kept one hand gently cupping her face

" does that mean you don't to want to wear my letterman jacket?… hey you just made a sarcastic comment, my baby's back!" he said once he realised what she had said as he gave her a look of pure happiness

" yeah Derek kind of made me realise that I was being overly negative and borderline paranoid about things rather than dealing with what happened" she said giving him a smile as she began to wonder how she could ever think he would betray her

" so have you deal with what happened, I mean with everything that happened in Mexico?" he asked remembering how she hadn't tried to fight the poison that Peter had put in her water since Derek's almost death and Peter's betray had been too much for her

" kind of, I get why he did it but that doesn't mean I like what he did or that I forgive him and as for Derek… well I can't really be blamed for thinking he was dead because we all did" she said remembering how her and Derek had talked about everything on their way back to her house

" ok fair enough so what else did you and Derek talk about?" he said thinking that they had been tighter for long time to simply be talking about her and Peter as he thought about how Derek had found them in bed together that morning

" yeah about that Derek asked me to…kick you back into your own bed rather than mine, I kind of never told him about our sleeping habits" she said chickening out of telling about South America since she was worried about his reaction

" I figured he would say something, thats why I left early this morning…I know this sounds stupid but I've missed my Ay" he said playing with one of her curls as he tried to tell him that she was back to normal and was better than ever

" I know I haven't been myself lately but I'm done with that… I think. Anyway I was thinking that we could do something to night to you know celebrate or something" she said letting out an nervous laugh as she tried to ask him out

" sure we can go to the movies or roller blading" he said sensing that they would probably needed to talk about things as he thought about how he loved the fact she was nervous about asking him out like they were when they first dated

" great because there's something I need to tell you or you know talk to you about" she said as she began to get more nervous and anxious when she thought of telling him about South America and that she was going to meet Core who he already knew

" ok but we should get back before Coach comes to find us" he said giving one more kiss before they held each others hand as they headed back to the field for practice where Aylee distracted Coach with her plans so he didn't give them into trouble

* * *

After school and practice, Aylee told Stiles a small lie by telling him that Derek had asked her to come to his loft so that he could teach some calming techniques so she was going to ride her bike there but in reality she was going to ride her bike to the graveyard to where she had recently found out her mom's headstone was. She made a stop along the way to the nearest flower shop so that she could take some sunflowers to her headstone, since she didn't know a lot about her mom including her favourite flower she decided to go with hers instead. As soon as she got near the graveyard she got off her bike and decided to chain it up at the gate as she headed inside to find her mom's headstone that was a simple grey stone with a symbol that she recognised as the Geogieva family sign along with her whole name which was Katrina Anna Geogieva, she noticed that it mentioned the fact that she was a wife, a daughter, a sister and a mother on it too. Aylee gently placed the flowers down at the base of the headstone as she sat in front of it

" so I know that I'm technically not talking to you because you're not dead or buried here but this is as close as I can get to actually talking you. I didn't know why you faked your death whether it was because of my dad or someone else but I know when someone is hiding. Part of me wants to hate you for all of this but the other part of me can't because your still my mother" she said as tears began to fall down her cheek as she started to feel silly for crying and talking to someone who would never know about this small moment, she was so focused on her mom's headstone that she didn't noticed the person near by

" hey you ok? you're Scott McCall's sister right, Aylee?" Brett said gently as he walked towards since he knew that it wasn't in him to walk away from a crying girl, although being in a graveyard he could understand why she was crying

" yeah I'm fine, I had something I had to get off my chest… wait why are you here?" she said before realising how insensitive it was of her to ask as she began to think about everyone he had lost during the deadpool

" I was visiting Carrie's grave's, I felt bad that no one had really visited it….is this your mom's? wasn't she on the deadpool list?" he asked remembering seeing the name as the more he looked at it the more it seemed familiar to him

" thats sweet of you and she was, its a long story but the key facts are that she faked her death during childbirth" she said as she got up from the ground as her and Brett began to head towards the exit of the graveyard

" wow so you're complicated even during your down time" he said realising that the time he had actually spent time with her was when she had went with him to the animal clinic when he was poisoned with the yellow wolfsbane

" seers don't really have downtime or at least this one doesn't between school and whatever supernatural threat rises" she said knowing that the longest she had ever gotten between threats was a month or two if that

" yeah living in Beacon Hills is not ideal for supernatural people like us little seer" he said thinking about what Satomi had told him about the Nemeton and how their group had decided to resurrect it to save their parents

" little seer? what does that make you my little beta wolf?" she said being nice since he was a generally a nice person as she knew what he had done to help Liam through his fear during the game where Stiles, Kira and Scott had been missing

" I guess it does… you struggle more than the others don't? I mean with your abilities and the after effect" he said sensing that she had been through more any of them could ever guess, although he knew some but not all of her story

" yeah I do and I don't think that it helps that I spent years thinking I was crazy, sorry I can't really talk about it with the others" she said realising that she was getting things off her chest that she didn't even know were there

" well if you ever need to talk…here's my number, call and we can talk about whatever including boys" he said as he took a pen from his backpack as he wrote his number down on a scrap piece of paper as she gave him a smile

* * *

Later that night Aylee outside of the McCall house as she waited on Stiles to pick her up as she began to think of different ways of telling him everything that had been going on lately including South America, although soon she saw the familiar headlight of Stiles old beaten but much loved jeep. They decided to go for something to eat so they could talk about thing, however Aylee still couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment and tell him that she wasn't going to be with him tomorrow night which was hard for to think about since they had barely been away from each other. After dinner Aylee asked if they could go up to the look point so that they could watch the night pass by for a while since she wasn't ready to go home yet so he drove them up there as he parked a safe distance from the edge. Stiles and Aylee sat on the hood of the jeep as they looked at the lights of Beacon Hills as he put his arm around her so that she was close to him as she could be with her head on his shoulder

" didn't you say that you had something to tell me?" he said remembering that she had mentioned something earlier under the bleachers as well as knowing that she had been experiencing high levels of anxiety and nervousness

" yeah so I guess I should start with the lesser of two evils, I didn't go to Derek's after school today… I went to my mom's grave or whatever it is when the person isn't actually dead" she said knowing that this wasn't your every day kind of situation

" so why did you lie?" he asked thinking that it wasn't like her to lie to him about something as small as that, in fact he was pretty sure that neither of them had ever lied to each other

" I'm not even sure, I think its cause I knew you would come with me and its the kind of thing I needed to do my own, it was only way I could think of to deal with the whole " she said gathering of her hair and place it over of her right shoulder

" I get that but no more lies, if you need space then tell me that and I'll give you it" he told her knowing that he would give the world if she asked for it since she was his everything which sounded strange as they both so young

" ok and I need to know that this next thing isn't about that, it isn't about me needed space. Actually it wasn't even my idea" she said rambling a little since she knew that he needed to know that his girlfriend for leaving for two weeks

" slow down and breath… what wasn't your idea?" he said noticing that whatever she was about to say was the thing that she had been panicking and worrying about telling him all night

" I'm going with Derek to South America" she said in a small voice as she moved away from a little so that she could see his reaction as he looked away from lights of their town with a shocked look as he tried to get his head around it

" South America? is it because he found us together in your bed?" he said echoing her as he tried to think of way he could stop Derek from taking her away from him as he realised that it could be his fault

" no no of course it isn't, him and my mom agreed that this could be the best thing for me right now. To leave Beacon hills for a while and clear my head" she said as she felt her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she pulled her sleeves over her hands

" how long is a while?" he asked realising that she was purposely leaving out the time period as he had a feeling that was what was the real downfall of the trip rather than not being able to see each other

" two weeks… he wants me to meet Cora, I think its his way of showing me another side of our family that I haven't seen" she said knowing that it wasn't fair on the other members of her family to be painted with the same brush as Peter

" maybe it'll be good for you and Cora is…well she's basically a female version of Derek" he said trying to be positive about it for her sake as he tried to make her smile as he thought about the time Cora had spent in Beacon Hills

" so I've heard and yeah it might but it doesn't make it any easier to spend two weeks apart from you, I know normal couples spend time apart all the time but…" she said rambling a little as she tried to stop of herself thinking about sleeping alone

" but we're not normal, we never have been and probably never will be" he said giving her a small chuckle as he thought about how they had slept with each other after only meeting for the first time that day, although there was more to it than that

" true…do you think it would be ok if we stayed a little longer before going home?" she said leaning back into him as she realised that she wanted to just be close to him before she had to go away

* * *

The next day Aylee began to pack some of her clothes into her patchwork holdall while Stiles slept since she knew that if he was awake as she packed then she was more likely to decided to stay, after she finished packing her holdall away she began to get her backpack ready for the flight as she put her laptop and its accessories into it as well as some books to read on the plane. Aylee decided to dress for comfort for the long flight since it was little over a eleven hour flight. She wore a plain white tank top, a bright orange knitted hoodie, jeans and brown detailed combat boots. She decided to braid her to the one side so that it was neat and tidy while also a little stylish, her eye makeup dark brown with a defined black eyeliner that seemed to make up for her simple natural dark pink looking lipstick. By the time she was ready Stiles was just waking up as he decided that he would rather say goodbye to her at the airport and spend more time with her than say goodbye at her house, that was why Stiles drove her in his jeep rather than Derek or Melissa taking her. However before either of them realised it it was time to say their goodbyes

"these are for take off and landing because I know you've never been on a plane and I was worried about your ears popping" Melissa said holding a small bag filled with lollipops and hard boiled sweets as she went into full mom mode

" thanks I didn't know that they did that, although I think about it makes sense" she said giving her a small laugh as she took the bag from her and put it into her backpack which was going with her onto the plane rather than baggage like her holdall

"yeah and it can be too, also I put in a basic but well equipped first aid kit into your holdall and some other essentials" she said since she wasn't sure whether to not she would be able to get them while she was there

" thanks, I promise to call as much as I can and let you know that I'm ok" she said knowing that Melissa would worry about her as she had come to think and treat Aylee as if she was her own daughter ever since she had taken her in

" its ok if you don't, I've made Derek promise that he will" she said giving Derek a knowing smile since that had been part of their agreement they had come up with when he had asked to take her away for two weeks

" I still think it sucks that Cora couldn't come here rather than you having to go to her" Scott said knowing that he was going to miss the girl that had become his sister since they were pretty much always around each other

" yeah but I think the point is to take me out of Beacon Hills for a while, not to add to the supernatural" she said knowing that Derek probably didn't ask her to come to them, plus there was the complication of leaving her pack behind

" what if something happens and we need you?" he said knowing that she was an important of their gang since her vision and other abilities had always been a key part of discovering the mystery

" then call me and I'll get on the first flight back to home ok? just tell me that you're going to miss me and give me a hug" she said knowing that Scott was showing rare worrying side rather than dealing with her not being around all the time like she was

" I am going to miss you, you know that… I mean who else is going to come in my bedroom at three in morning just to talk?" he said making both of them smile since it had become a habit of theirs

" there's always Stiles, actually I can of see you to be more girlie than I am… you know painting your toenails and talk about boys" she said mocking how close him and Stiles were as they had been friends since birth pretty much

" why don't we just give you guys a minute?" Derek said noticing how quiet Stiles was being for someone that never seemed to shut up, he could tell that this hard for both them since they were avoiding looking at each other

" so do we say goodbye or some version of it or what?" she said realising that they were both keeping their distance as if it was hard to be close to the other only to have to separate for the next two weeks

" I don't want to say goodbye, it seems too final… just don't have too much fun ok?" he said as he played with her braid as he tried to avoid saying the phrase ' have fun' since he knew it was basically code for we're not exclusive or not serious

" without you? how could I?…I have computer with me so we can Skype and we call each all the time, I actually think you might get sick of me" she said trying to cheer him since she knew that both of their hearts were temporarily breaking

" never…just be careful ok? and remember that who you are" he said worried that she might be overload with the Haleness of the family reunion and become more like Cora or Derek than she already was and less like the girl he loved

" don't worry, for once I actually know who I am… you know that I have filter over my eyes when it comes to other guys right?" she said trying to subtly let him know that she wasn't interested in any other guys than him

" yeah of course I do… god I'm going to miss you so much" he said as gently tugged on her braid to bring her close as he pulled in for a slightly hungry and desperate kiss as they tried to make the most of the time they had left

"ummm guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but Ay we need to go and catch our flight" Derek said interrupted their kiss which he felt bad about despite his early views about Stiles and his younger cousin that was more like his sister or daughter

" yeah ok I'll just be a minute… I love you like so much its ridiculous" she said almost breathless as they leaned against each others forehead with Stiles's arms around her waist that their bodies were as close as they could get

" I love you too like so much it hurts sometimes…" he said seeing that he wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes as he could see a faint trail of tears running down her cheeks as he gently rubbed them away as they shared one last kiss

As Aylee joined Derek as he pulled her into a hug as they boarded their plane, Stiles stood at the window so that he could watch her plane take off. He was so focused on her and plane that he didn't realised that Scott and Melissa had joined him


	12. Chapter 12: bluebirds

hey guys so this chapter is the start of the main plot of my original storyline and introduces some of Cora's pack members as well as Cora, and of course Stiles isn't gone completely since you know how much I love him and Aylee. . Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

Chapter 12: bluebirds

Finally Derek and Aylee landed in an airport in the middle of Brazil after hours of flying and waiting for their flights as they had two planes since they had a layover in the half way point so that their plane could refuel before they began to fly again. Once they had landed Aylee grabbed her bags and headed into the nearest bathroom as she wanted to get changed into something more comfortable since she had began to feel gross and yucky from traveling, as well as so that she could make sure that it didn't look as if she had been crying for hours which she had been. She got changed into a green tshirt with a unicorn related slogan on it, a grey hoodie, 3/4 length rolled boyfriend jeans and green converse. She decided to shake her hair out its braid it had been in when she was travelling so that it fell down onto her shoulders in long messy waves, she refreshed her makeup by creating more smoker brown eyes with a touch of black that went well with her simple pink lipgloss. When Aylee felt she was ready both physically and emotionally she headed back to the spot where she knew Derek was waiting for her since it was the same one where she had left, she saw that he had gotten them some iced tea to drink on the way to the hotel

" do you feel better now?" He asked half mocking her as he handed her some iced tea as he thought about how upset she had been when they had first left California and Stiles as she gave him a lopsided smile

" if you're talking about my appearance then yeah I do but if you're talking about the other thing then no" she said refusing to say his name since she knew a huge part of her wanted nothing more than to go back to him and hide from the world

" it's two weeks, fourteen days and I know you're teenage head that seems like forever but it's not" he said seeing that she was giving him a look as a reaction to his words which he knew by now that she was about to protest

" seriously? You think that this thing between me and Stiles is just puppy love?" She said knowing that their relationship went way beyond that on some many levels which was something that many people either didn't get or underestimated

" isn't it? I mean he's been your first everything including first love, everything is life and death when it comes to those" he said remembering what it was like when he had first fallen in love with Paige

" no everything is life and death because of who we are and where we live" she said knowing that someone always seemed to be after them or wanted them dead for some reason and that Beacon Hills was like a beacon for all things supernatural

" I remember when I fell in love with Paige and everything seems so real but wait till you get to college-" he said before she put her hand up to stop him from going on since she knew that nothing he was about to say applied to her and Stiles

" I'm not going to go to college and suddenly fall out of love with Stiles, I'd like to think we're more complicated that" she said as they waited for the nearest cab to drive towards them so that they could head to the hotel before Cora arrived

" that's not what I meant and you know it... So how are you feeling about meeting Cora?" He said changing the subject since he knew that it useless talking to her about Stiles and got to the main reason why they had came to Brazil

" ok I guess, I've seen her in people's memories so I kind of know what to expect" she said as she handed him their bags as he put them into the trunk of the cab as she got into the backseat and waited for him to join her

" yeah but we both know that your visions don't show the whole picture, just a preview" he said thinking about her visions like how she had seen herself die when she had simply been injured or the Mute kill the Walcott family but didn't see what they were

" true but Stiles said she's a lot like you and I like you so..." She said as they climbed into the backseat of the cab as Derek gave the driver address of the hotel as she realised that she would probably like anyone who was related her at this point

" Cora is kinda like a blend of me and Laura, she's strong and independent like Laura but she's cynical like me" he said knowing that Aylee had some of him in her too as he realised that she could probably pass for being his kid rather than Peter's

" so why are we going to a hotel and not her place?" She asked as she leaned her tired head against the cab's seat as she realised that something didn't seem right with their current living accommodation

" she technically doesn't have a place in the city plus we're only staying there for one night" he said knowing very little about Cora's life in South America, although she had told him the highlights during their brief conversations

* * *

Soon after Derek and Aylee got to the hotel Cora arrived with something for them all to eat since she knew that they would both be hungry after traveling for so long and she had figured that getting them all Chinese food was a safe bet, Cora wasn't sure what to expect from Peter's daughter since she had heard enough about from Derek. She could see the resemblance between Peter and Aylee like their blue eyes and light skin tone, she could also tell that she had some of the hale family mannerisms as almost as soon as she laid eyes on Aylee. She waited until they were all sitting down and more settled before asking some of the niggling question that were swimming in her head about Aylee since she knew that she had to get know as much as she could about the few family members she had left after the Hale fire.

" so where is our darling uncle or in your case father?" She asked as she grabbed her cup filled with juice as she watched as Aylee gave Derek a questioning look as she tired to work out what was going on in their silent conversation

" you didn't tell her?" She asked him as she tried to work out what reasons he had from not telling Cora about what had happened to Peter which was the main reason why he had decided to bring her with him to Brazil

" would you believe me if I told you that it never came up?" He said innocently when in actual fact he had deliberately kept it from Cora so that Aylee would need to tell her as a way of making her come to terms of her new reality

" basically he did too many bad things all at once so we decided to lock him up in Eichen house" she said with a fake cheer as she used her chopsticks to eat her noodles as she decided to leave out the major details

" bad things like grounding you for being late for curfew or murdering more family members that we didn't know about?" She said hinting tot the fact that Peter was never really one of the good guys since he had killed his niece for power

" when he was in his coma a banshee picked up on his crazed ramblings about a dead pool list which she made and almost got us both killed more than once" he said elaborating as Aylee continued to look down at her food paying more attention than needed

" then he basically made a deal with the she-devil so he could kill Scott and become the alpha" she said filling the rest of her fathers more recent activities onto his already long rap sheet as she thought about him and Kate working together

" yeah and don't forget he spiked your water with the wolfsbane equivalent to seers" he said watching for her reaction as Cora noticed the way they were interacting as it reminded her of how they interacted with each other before the fire

" how could I forget that when you won't let me?" She said giving him a pointed look to tell him that she knew what he was doing and clearly didn't like it as she grabbed her strawberry smoothie

" so how is Scooby and the gang?" She said giving them a smile as she thoughT about her experience with Scott and the others as she tried to distract them from getting into a heated argument that seemed to closer

" for once fine, although the question is for how long?...wait who's Scooby Doo and who's Shaggy?" She said laughing as she tried to work who was who in her head since Scott and Stiles were similar to both characters

" that's a hard one cause both so similar, although Stiles has some of Freddie's love of mysteries" Cora replied as she joined in the laughing as Aylee got a new wave of laughter as she thought of something else that applied to them

" I think that I would have to say that Scott is Scooby cause of the whole dog werewolf thing but that would leaves Stiles to be Shaggy" she said knowing that not everyone would cast Stiles as they lead of the group like she would

" Aylee is ummm really into art, she's good too if she ever lets you look at it " Derek said trying to give Cora more information about their cousin as he mentally compared her rough sketches of her visions to paintings she took a while to make

" yeah I have this tendency to draw the things I see, it helps me to look at it and figure out some details that I might've missed" she said knowing that wasn't what Derek was referring to as she took her sketch book from her bag that was filled with visions

" you mean as a Seer? Derek told me told me that you see people's memories and the future sometimes?" Cora asked as she took the sketch book from her as she began to look through it, although none of them made held any meaning for her

" yeah I do and sometimes on the rare occasion I see someone's past and I'm empath too kind of but unlike you guys my powers drain me" she said feeling less and less confident like she did whenever she talked about her powers and abilities

" and you grew up in the foster system?" Cora said thinking for once more about how different things could have been if there was no fire at their house or if her mom was accepting of Aylee and what she was, they could have all had different lives

" kind of, I grew up in the system till I was eight when I was admitted into Eichen house until recently… do you guys mind if I go to bed early? I'm kind of beat" Aylee said as she put her food down and headed into her hotel room to sleep it off

* * *

Early the next morning Cora got Derek and a sleepy Aylee up so that they could head to her hideout in the middle of the rainforest where her pack usually gathered for meetings or training, although Aylee was less than keen at the trek that they had to do in order to get there in what she was considering still night time since it was barely dawn yet. Aylee had decided to dress of the weather and the trek as she wore a dark pink tank top with lace detailing that looked almost red, denim shorts, a pair of light beige ankle combat boots with crochet detailing and a beige knitted cardigan. She had decided to create a casual looking half up half down hairstyle by tying up the front two sections of her hair into a neat little bun while the rest of her hair was down in all its natural curly glory, she wore simple eye makeup that made her blue eyes pop which she made up for with her lipstick that was the same colour as her top. Once they had gotten to the elaborate layout of several connected treehouse Derek and Cora went to work with the pack while Aylee decided to explore the the giant sized treehouse before settling in one of the many chill out areas as she tried to draw. Soon she heard familiar noises of people fighting as she followed the sounds to where she found Cora and a younger male fighting

" hey whats going on?" Aylee asked Derek who was leaning against the wooden frame of what had become a makeshift combat areas for the werewolves to explore their new strength as she watched them

" Cora is training one of her betas to fight, he's stronger than most but still no match for an alpha" he said watching them as he mentally assessed how he was doing as he compared him to how strong Liam was due to his anger issues

" is he newly bitten or what?…. he needs to get more height in his kicks if he wants it to have the proper impact" she said knowing that his current kicking height wasn't going to do much against his enemy

" he's been a werewolf for a while now and look at you, I remember a time when you used to complain whenever I made you practise" he said nudging her shoulder as she gave him a smile as she thought about all times he tried to teach her to fight

" yeah well lets just say knowing how to fight has saved my life a few too many times, expect for that time I hit a locker" she said knowing that being who she was and where she lived it helped to know how to defend yourself

" maybe that was because you were drinking underage!" he said remembering how he had taken to the hospital to be checked by Melissa that night despite her protest, she playfully rolled her eyes at him and scoffed slightly

" ok maybe it wasn't the smartest move I've made when there was assassins wanting to kill me everywhere I turned but I'm still a teenager" she said knowing that she would like to do more normal typical teenager things rather than risking her life

" hey Aylee, can you fight?" Cora said as she broke away from the fight as she grabbed a bottle of water, Aylee realised that Cora had changed into suitable workout clothes and that her shoulder length curly hair was now pinned up in a ponytail

" a little, I mean Derek's taught me some moves…why?" she asked sensing that there something more going here as she down played how much she knew, although she had recently taken to using a bo staff as her weapon of choice

" how you feel about fighting with my second in command?" she said wanting to see her cousin in action as well as to give her pack experience in fighting other supernatural creatures that weren't always as predictable as werewolves

" wait, you want me to fight her? she's tiny and like twelve" said the male in question as Aylee got a better look at him, he was a whole foot taller than her and he was far more musclier than her as she tried to think of ways to use it to her advantage

" and you think that because of my height and the way I look means that I can't handle myself?" she said starting to get on the defence as she realised that she would love nothing more than to beat this guy up and show him who was boss

" yeah I do plus it wouldn't be fair for a little human like you to fight a big bad werewolf like me" he said to her as she took her cardigan off and gave it to Derek who was giving her an encouraging look since he knew better than underestimate her

" Jake, you know better to all your senses and if you didn't then you would know that she isn't human" Cora said taking Aylee's place next to Derek as Aylee made sure that she was ready to fight as Jake did as he was told

Jake tried to surprise Aylee by going for a high kick then a low one which she was able to dodge before he finally landed a blow to her lower stomach which gave her the chance to touch him as her eyes glowed purple as she focused her visions to see his next move. Due to him being so stunned to see her eyes florence purple eyes Aylee was able to hold to his arm while she kneed him in the side a few times before he was able to move away from her as he tried to throws some punches, however they began to block each other's blows. Jake eventually pushed her onto the ground as he tried to sit on top of her so that he could have proper impact as she managed to punch him causing a nose bleed

" ok stop! I'm pretty sure that this could go on forever and I like my cousin in one piece!" Derek said after seeing that Aylee had drawn blood from Jake and he could tell that he was more determined than ever to get her back

" I'm sorry about your nose, I didn't mean to pack that much force behind it but these itty bitty fist of mine…" she said making her voice more child like at the end as she mockingly held up her fists turning them over

" I get it, clearly I was wrong for underestimating you and for thinking that you're human when you're obviously something much better" he said thinking about her eyes and how she knew the moves he would make before he did

" yeah you were, I may be 5 foot 2 and be cute as a button but I'm a badass too… I guess we're somewhat evenly matched" she said scrunching her nose up as she titled her head as Jake gave her a look before walking away to deal with his nose

" let's go million dollar baby, I think you might need some down time" Derek said leading her gently by the shoulders as he began to walk towards her bedroom as he assumed the role of the father that she was needed and wanted so much

* * *

As Aylee sat on the bed and room that she had claimed as her own in the main house of the treehouse she tried her best to read her book that she had started on the plane until suddenly she felt the familiar tugging feeling of vision that was on the horizon. Everything was hazy for a moment as she tried to work out what was happening as suddenly she saw something almost seemed familiar to her as she saw different groups of bodies laying haphazardly around different areas as some were in the woods or caves or near rivers. From the brief flashes that she had seen, she noticed that they had all had one thing in common which was that they had bled black blood from their noses, eyes, mouth and even ears, however she sensed that none of them had the same condition but different variation of the same virus. She was pulled out of vision by the ringing sound coming from her laptop signalling an incoming skype call. As she tried quickly compose herself before answering

" hey you, I was sitting here at lunch and realised that it had been a while" Stiles said knowing that it was driving him crazy to be able to feel her emotions but not know what was going on with her or if she was okay

" its been two days, twelve more to go…you felt my fear just then didn't you?" she said sensing there was more to this sudden video chat than him missing her, although she knew that a big part of it too

" yeah I worried that something was going on so is it?" he asked knowing that if anyone could go on holiday and find themselves in middle of some kind of trouble it was her since that was the main theme in her life at this point

" no not yet at least, I don't know… I just had this vision of supernatural people dying of this disease I think but I don't more than that" she said feeling a little frustrated since she didn't know when it was going to happen or where

" supernatural people? werewolves or something different?" he asked knowing that the difference changed things since it meant that she would the one at risk which was something he couldn't stand the thought of

" I want to say werewolves but no one turned so I don't know for sure, I just saw black blood everywhere…Stiles, I think I've seen it before" she said looking down at her nails as she realised that this was something she had never wanted to see again

" where from?" he said knowing from the emotions coming from her that whatever she had seen was causing fear and dread in her as she grabbed her sketch book filled with her visions as she looked for the page she was looking for

" remember what happened to us during the PSAT's with the Chemist? either he has a copycat or something but…" she said wishing that she wasn't thinking what she was thinking but her gut was telling her that she was onto something

" hey that's over ok? he isn't coming back, its probably just leftover visions from the deadpool list" he said convincing them both that things were going to stay good for a little while longer rather than diving right back into the middle of things again

" maybe….how's things back home? anything new happen?" she asked trying to change the subject as she tried to clear her head a little as she tried to convince herself that he was probably right since it wouldn't be the first time her visions acted alone

" well Scott is freaking out because Kira is going to New York for the summer and Lydia is still helping Parrish work out what he is, mostly its just boring without you" he said knowing that he defiantly felt more alone without her than he usually did

" aww I miss you too babe, I came doing this thing where I make sarcastic comments and image your reply in my head" she said laughing at how dorky she was being as she gave the smile that he loved so much

" oh really? I bet Derek and Cora love that… are they bring out the Haleness in you?" he asked knowing that her becoming more like them or Peter was one of his biggest fear when it comes to them since he could still remember the girl he first met

" actually no, I mean its probably too early to tell but I think they're bringing out the McCall side of me" she said as a way of letting him know that she was still the girl he loved and not morphing into some killer monster

" what the Stilinski side of you?" he said knowing part of him had known since the moment he laid eyes on her that she was the girl of his dreams and that after they had been through he probably wasn't going to love anyone like he did with her

* * *

Aylee and Stiles spent the next half hour talking about this and that until he had to head back to class since lunch was over and Aylee had to head into the dining room for the Hale family dinner that Derek was insisting on having since three of four remaining members of their family were together for once. She decided to head to bed early than normal so that she could sketch the vision that she had earlier so that she could any details that she might have missed as she compared them to the one she sketched of Satomi's pack members that the Chemist had killed at their hideout. Aylee realised after much tossing and turning that she was missing something more from back home in Beacon Hills than just her bedroom and bed, despite the fact that she tried to make a Stiles shape out of her pillows to help her sleep she still couldn't sleep as well as she did with him there. In the morning Aylee got up and check both her cousins's bedroom to see that they were both empty so she headed to the kitchen breakfast. Aylee was wearing a lilac linen pyjama set that consisted of a camisole top with white detailing and lounge shorts, white and lilac sheep slippers and a white cardigan. As she headed into the kitchen she grabbed her messy curly bedhead hair into a messy ponytail before grabbing her glasses from her bag to wear. She paused at the entrance of the kitchen as she noticed someone surprising standing there

" what are you doing here, Jake?…I'm sorry, I'm way too tired to be nice" she said knowing that she wasn't be her usually friendly self or as close as a Hale got to be friendly towards the others as she moved past him to get to the cupboards

" Cora asked me to stopped by this morning for a pack chat… its Hayley right?" he asked as he watched as she hastily looked through the cupboards and eventually the fridge before grabbing some ice-cream and sauce

" actually its Aylee as in A-Y-L-E-E and Cora and Derek were both gone when I woke up " she said with a slight chuckle in her voice as she leaned against the counter as she watched him as he pulled out some cereal and milk for her

" here, this has to be better than ice cream first thing in the morning" he said handing her the bowl as she took a seat on the counter as she ate, she could tell that he was dying to ask her something for the emotions she was getting from him

" just ask whatever it is that you're wanting to know so badly…and do not ask me if I'm psychic cause I swear thats a fast way to get a black eye" she said pointing her spoon at him threateningly since she knew that was where everyone went with her

" ok if you're psychic then what are you? and how?" he asked still thinking about her purple eyes that were now just plain old ice blue that seemed to glow all on their own as he thought about how she should a werewolf due to her parentage

" I'm a seer, my parents are both from ancient supernatural families whose bloodline shouldn't really mix" she said summarising how she was the way she was when the rest of her family were either witches or werewolves

" wait, I thought that seers had been wiped out like years ago" he said thinking back on his knowledge of the supernatural world as he wondered how she was able to survive as the only seer to still be alive

" they were as far as I know, I'm the last one which isn't great sometimes…did Cora give you the bite?" she asked as she ate her cereals as Jake poured himself some coffee as he sat in the seat next to her

" no, I was bitten by another alpha but my loyalty changed when I heard about there being a new Hale alpha" he said knowing that his supernatural story was probably less excited than Aylee's

" why? what's the big deal?" she asked since she had never really understood the reputation that seemed to surround the Hale family and their former glory before everything had happened to them like the fire and hunters

" you're kidding right? the Hale family is like the closest thing the werewolf community has to royalty,Talia was feared and loved as one of the top leaders" he told her not bothering to hide his admiration for her family and what they used to be

" really? I didn't know that, I guess I see them differently…." she said starting to look at her unknown family members different, especially her aunt Talia as she had always seen her ruthless and cruel when everyone else saw her as this great and powerfully being

" why do I get the feel that you're one of those girls that are always surrounded by mysterious and complication?" he said titling his head as he looked at her as she looked away from him as she drank her orange juice as she thought about it

" I'm pretty sure I invented the word complicated" she said realising how close they were as she broke away to put her things into the sink so that she could wash them later, suddenly the door opened to reveal Cora and Derek

" hey….everything ok here?" Derek asked sensing that something was going on between from the way Aylee as acting, also didn't like the fact that she was wearing her pyjamas as his protective instincts kicked in

" hey Jake I need you to round everyone up, its important" she said causing them both to be on the alert due her tone of voice and her whole manner that looked as if something bad had happened

" why? what's going on?" Jake asked sensing that something was going on with his alpha as he began to think of the worst as Aylee's bad feeling returned as she thought about her vision from the night before

" Lily was on patrol last night but I went to check on her this morning she was gone and this was left in her place" she said showing him an old fashioned ring as Aylee began to look between them since it felt like she was missing something

" meaning something must have happened to her, she would have never left this behind" he said looking at it as he looked at Cora and knew that she was thinking the same thing as since they both knew that Lily treasured that ring

" yeah I think I might know what" Aylee said shrinking into herself a little as the colour drained from her face as she thought about the terrible things she had seen as she began to realise that it might be in the future and not the past like Stiles had thought


	13. Chapter 13:bang bang bang

hey guys so here is another chapter for you, I was hoping to get it out earlier than this but I'm swamped at uni right now. Aylee's vision is italics just to separate from the reason of the text and to make it stand out a little more. Please let me know what you think it or if you have any ideas/suggestion for the story or coupley moments for Stiles and Aylee. thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up. you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

chapter 13: bang bang bang

Aylee explained the vision she had the day before but tried to make it as clear as possible that she wasn't sure whether or not it was connected or where it was going to happen since it was a very real possibility that it could happen in Beacon Hills as that was usually where all the supernatural drama happened and where most of her vision took place. However soon members of Cora's pack began to arrive as Derek insisted that they get out of the way and head into the town to explore while they dealt with pack business since technically they were still part of another pack. Aylee wore a white tank with layered lace detail at the hem, an aztec printed asymmetrical shirt with a brown leather belt, a dark orange biker jacket, her beige canvas bag and a pair of brown gladiator sandals. She decided to place a section from the front of her hair into a quiff while the rest of her long hair was in two side twisted braids so that it went well with the straw hat and sunglasses she was wearing since it was hot outside, she wore dark eye makeup with heavy black eyeliner and mascara which went well with her dark rose lipstick. After being in the heat of the sun for a while Derek decided to them some ice cream to eat while the walked through the same vintaged style market, he kept glancing over to see Aylee glued to her phone as she texted someone every five minutes or so.

" who are you texting? Jake?" he asked thinking about how close they had seemed this morning as he mentally made a list of everything that he hated about this guy already like how he was three or four years older than Aylee

" its Stiles since he is my boyfriend and everything" she said with the same bite in her voice that he had his voice when he had asked her his question as she looked up from her phone to give him a pointed look

" oh really? I was beginning to think that you had forgotten all about him" he said looking at the fresh fruit and vegetable stall that they were next to as she put her phone and jacket into her bag

" why? because we're 5,619 miles apart and remind me again who's fault that is?" she said with a little humour in voice as she wondered where he was going with this since she knew that he wasn't exactly Stiles's biggest fan

" ha ha, I was talking more about the 22 year old werewolf that was in the kitchen this morning" he said trying to work out whether or not he could take him as he tried to think who had the bigger muscle out of them

" for your information he was there when I got up and I didn't really think I could tell him to leave so I was nice to him, sue me" she said knowing that they hadn't really talked about anything other than the supernatural element in their lives

" yeah but you're never nice to anyone" he said knowing that wasn't exactly true since she was nice to the people close to her back in Beacon Hills like him and Scott as well as Melissa and the Sheriff and of course Stiles

" not true, I just never have the reason to be nice in Beacon Hills because you know people like to try and kill me" she said with a fun positive tone as she spoke that made Derek laugh since he could tell that she was dwelling on that fact anymore

" how about next time you skip being nice and just get to the part where you start hitting him ok?" he said as he switched ice creams with her since it was something they always did when they ate ice cream together, they'd eat half then switch

" like you did with Braeden?" she said giving him a smile as she hinted to the fact they had arm wrestled so that she could demonstrate a point about humans not playing by the rules which had ended with them kissing and eventually sleeping together

" yeah how about you not do that and instead do as I say and not as I do" he said determined to still think of her as a virgin despite the fact that he had caught her and her boyfriend in bed together, although they were almost fully clothed

" funny, did you practise that in the mirror or does the whole fatherly advise something just come naturally to you?" she said mocking him as she nudged his shoulder with hers as she looked at the different markets around them

" did you tell Jake about your dad or even your mom?" he said wondering she had been truly comfortable enough with him to talk about the things that she was struggling to talk about with the ones she loved

" I didn't even want to tell Cora about them so why would I tell a stranger? although we were talking the Hale family, he said that they were admired and highly respected in the supernatural community" she said watching closely for his reaction

" they were, I remember alphas from all over the world would come to see my mom and they would bring these gift for her or sometimes us" he said thinking about all the times he would see a werewolf strange at his house

" like Satomi and the wild purple reishi tea she used to bring with her every time?" she asked remembering the time she had stayed at his place for the night as he told her about everything that happened while she locked in the Hale vault

" yeah, there was this one werewolf who would bring her feathers from a Phoenix. She used to joke about he was in love with her" he said realising how nice it was to talk about the good times with the cousin he wished he had known growing up

" where did he get the feathers from?" she said knowing that Phoenixes weren't the kind of birds that you saw everyday never mind collecting their feathers as she realised that she actually agreed with Talia since you didn't give just anyone something so rare

" I don't know, I never asked and neither did she… does it change the way you think of her?" he said knowing that she had a different opinion of the woman that had been his mother and her aunt due to the way she had reacted to her birth

" maybe, I mean I guess it's just easier to hate her than to think about whether or not she was right to fear me as much as she did" she said knowing that she didn't like to think about her being the great and powerful she was prophesied to be

" if she could have seen the girl that you are now then I don't think she would've. This girl is brave, selfless, kind, honest and defiantly quirky" he said tapping her hat to cause to fall down on her eyes slightly as they laughed

" what was your dad like? you never talk about him" she said realising that she didn't know a whole lot about the other members of the Hale family which she guessed was a side effect of focusing on the ones she did know and hate

" he was a werewolf too, he had met my mom during one of the gatherings that they used to go to and they fell in love I guess. He was the exact of opposite of her and it seemed to work though" he said smiling at her as he realised that his father would have loved her

* * *

Later that day Aylee and Derek decided to head back to the treehouse since he figured that the pack meeting who be finished with, however when they got there they noticed that the pack was just leaving and that there was lot of tension in the room as they all dealt the news that one of their own was missing. Aylee couldn't help the niggling feeling in her gut that was telling her that something awful had happened to Lily and that she wasn't the first one that this had happened to but she wasn't sure why or how she knew that. Once they had all left leaving Cora, Jake, Derek and Aylee alone in the room she decided to anything that she could to help as well as to find out the truth as she began to get an idea on how to best do that

" hey Cora, have you guys learned anything more about Lily's disappearance?" she asked as she placed her jacket and bag onto one of the chairs in the living area as she tried to work if her help was needed or not

" no not really, nobody has heard from her since last night which is unusually in itself but I've arranged for a search party for the area" she said gently as she knew that Lily was kind and sweet member of their pack as Jake showed a sad smile

" if you want I could see if I can get a vision from her ring, it could tell us if and what happened to her?" she said knowing that it would probably them as much as it was going to help her

" Aylee are you sure? I mean I know that using your powers come with some unwanted side effects" she said thinking back on what Derek had told her about Aylee's powers draining her of her energy and have tendency to create wounds

" yeah if its the only way that can tell us if Lily is in danger or not then why not? Hand it over" she said holding out her hand as Cora placed it onto her palm as she watched Aylee closing her eyes before reopening them to reveal her seer purple glowing orbs

 _Aylee was suddenly in the middle of the rainforest as she saw a young straight haired blonde pacing the area who she assumed was Lily who she had only seen once or twice before the day she had arrived at the treehouse. Suddenly she heard the crunching of twigs breaking underneath someone's footsteps as both her and Lily began to look around the large of tall tree in an attempt to figure out who was there, Lily began to become frantic with fear as she began to shift into her werewolf form in an attempt to scare who it was away. Neither Lily nor Aylee noticed the tall slightly dark skinned female with long black straight hair came behind Lily and injected her in the neck with a light red coloured liquid as both her and Lily screamed out in pain as they felt the liquid burning in their veins. Lily collapsed onto the ground while Aylee grabbed a tree to hold herself up as the unfamiliar female crouched in front of Lily_

 _" why are you doing this to me?" Lily said managing to breath out through the pain as her vision began to get more out of focus due to the mysterious liquid that she had injected into her_

 _" I am sorry that it had to be you but I need a test subject to see if it works" she said moving Lily's hair out of her face as she began to examine her vitals for any signs that pointed to the liquid beginning to work_

 _" to see if what works?" Lily said spitting out before crying out in pain as the burning feeling began to travel to her brain as she grabbed her in pain as it felt like every vessel in her brain was beginning to pop_

 _" my weapon against your kind… werewolves" she said making her last word drip with hate and loathing as she stood up and watched her handy work at play as she stood over Lily watching as she died slowly but painfully_

Aylee was pulled out of the vision as she realised that the screaming she was still hearing was her own as she noticed that she was heavily crying as Derek pulled her close into his chest as he tried to comfort her seeing that she was clearly distressed by whatever she had seen.

" Derek, is she ok?" Cora asked not knowing what to do since this was the first time she had ever witnessed Aylee having one of her vision or seeing the effects that it had on her as she suddenly regretted letting her do it

" yeah she's be fine, it just takes its toll on and sometimes its worse than others depending on the vision or how strong the connection is" he said stroking her hair as her crying began to go down to a small whimper

" I saw her die, Lily I mean… she was injected with something reddish but I don't know what and I didn't see who the woman was" she said rambling slightly as she tried to give the highlights, however muddled they were

" wait what are you talking about?" Derek asked as her as she grabbed her sketch book and began to draw everything she had seeing great detail as a way of showing rather than telling them

"Lily was patrolling when a female came behind her and injected with something, she said it was some kind of weapon" she told them as she noticed their shocked faces as they tried to soak in the information she was telling them

" did she say why?" Jake asked knowing that they needed to know whether it was something to do with Lily or if it was part of a bigger picture in which case the whole pack was in trouble

" yeah, she said it was weapon against werewolves" she said as she began to feel the pain in her head subsiding as Jake headed into the kitchen to grab her a tissue as he noticed something was wrong with her

" here…your nose is bleeding" Jake said as Derek gave her a worrying look since he knew what happened when she had tried forces herself into a trace, her body had a way of creating wounds to explain the pain she was feeling from others

" oh thanks… I'm going to get some fresh air, I'm probably about to get a call from an anxious Stiles" she said gesturing to her phone as she headed outside to lean on the balcony frame

* * *

Aylee eventually managed to calm Stiles down enough that he wasn't threatening to jump on the first plane to Brazil to drag her home again since he had felt her fear and pain through their bond, she tried to downplay everything she had seen and felt to him in an attempt to comfort him but she knew that he could that she wasn't telling him the whole truth from the emotion coming from her. She knew all too well that Stiles was always in a constant state of worry or anxiety which was why she was already planning to text Scott to convince him to distract Stiles away from whatever emotions were coming through their bond and rely on the fact that either her or Derek would call of something happened. Aylee was so absorbed in her task of calming both him and herself down that she hadn't realised that Jake was listening to her side of the conversation as he leaned against the doorframe and watched her

" I know but it was just one vision and the thing is I'm not even part of this pact... Well trouble has a way of finding me... I'll be careful I promise... I love you too" she said with as much affection as possible as she could to reassure him before ending the call and letting out a huge sign

" that sounded intense... So what is a Stiles?" Jake asked startling Aylee as she turned around to see a worried Jake, although she could tell that he was trying to make her feel better

" he's a person, actually he's one of my best friends and just so happens to be my boyfriend" she said realising that this was the time Jake was hearing that she wasn't single

" and he's called Stiles?" He asked wondering what kind of parents called their child that since it didn't even seem like a name to him

" not officially but his real name is long and really hard to say so he just goes by Stiles, it's easier" she said remembering when Stiles was trying to teach her how to pronounce it

" is he a werewolf or a banshee or something?" He said knowing from the stories about Beacon Hills and its supernatural clean up crew that were a mixed bunch

" ummm no, he's actually human... Although for a while he was possessed by an evil Japanese spirit which is kinda how we met" she said smiling as she thought about the basement in Eichen

" wow that seems like a story and a half, isn't it hard to keep that from him?" He said thinking back on his past relationships with humans to try and keep a sense of humanity

" he's pretty wired into the supernatural and into me, we have a bond via my powers which allows him to know when I'm in trouble among other things" she said knowing that he could tell she was happy if it was strong enough through their bond

" so...I came out here to make sure that you were ok after everything" he said handing her a bottle of water as she took it from him with a gratefully smile as she realised how nice it was to be reminded that she wasn't Lily and her pain wasn't real

" thanks, I'm sorry you had to find out about Lily like that, I don't really have censorship button on my powers"she said with a sad smile since she could that him and Lily had been somewhat close

" its ok, I'd rather find out now than when I find her body….hey you want to get out here? I think I might know a place that you might like" he said sensing that they both needed something fun to do rather than dwelling on what she had seen

" what did you have in mind?" she asked knowing that she would do just about anything if it meant forgetting what she was she had and just being a normal teenager for a while

* * *

The activity that Jake had in mind required a costume change as she now wore a thin white linen embroidered dress with a blue floral bikini set underneath, a mint green thin cardigan, a mint green bag and white flats. As they got closer to the lake that Jake had wanted to show Aylee, she placed her long curly hair that been down during their walk through the rainforest in a low and loose messy bun. Her makeup wasn't as heavy as it had been when she had been with Derek in the market since she had replaced it with a simple tinted lip balm and water proof mascara so that it wouldn't run down her cheek as she swam. Jake gave Aylee a cheeky smile as he stripped off his clothes so that he was only wearing his swimming trunks before jumping into the water as he waited for her to join him as she shyly did the same. They swam around in the water which was surprisingly warm as Jake lead her to this small cave that was surrounded with water that created shimming glittering pattern on the walls and ceiling of the cave.

" wow this place is amazing, how did you find it?" She said once he helped her up out of the water so that she could join him as he was sitting on the edge of some rocks

" Cora actually showed me it when I first moved here, I used to live in Portland before leaving my pack for hers" he said sweeping his hair back since it was wet and floppy from swimming around as he turned to look at her

" Portland? I figured you already lived here, did you have to leave everyone you loved behind or...?" She asked knowing at one point she was all too willing to leave everything behind before she met Stiles and Scott

" kinda, it's different when you're a werewolf in a big city. It's more disconnected so it was easy to pick up everything and move" he said remembering thinking that no one would really miss him since he was basically exiled from his pack after changing loyalty

" what about your parents? Family? Girlfriend?" She said with a smile thinking that someone out there had to be missing him, she wanted to know that people weren't that easy to forget about

" my parents and family come to visit every now and then, as for girlfriends well there always plenty more sea right" he said making her laugh a little as she tried to work out whether or not he was trying to make a move on her

" I guess when given the proper encouragement you can do a lot" she said knowing that she would push every boundary if it meant saving someone, especially if that someone was one of the few people she cared about

" can I ask you something?" he asked her after a while as he noticed the way she absently played with the simple sliver locket that she was always wore around her neck before wringing the water out of her hair as she left down in wet thin curls

" do you really have to ask at this point?" she said to him with a smile as she dipped her feet back into the water since they were both sitting on the rocks around the cave as they took a small break from swimming

" what's with the locket? Derek said that you always wore it" he said noticing the way she looked down at with a mixture of pain and fondness as he began to wonder the story behind it

" it was my mom's or is, I don't know the correct tense when it comes to her. She left me a box of her thing including the locket when she faked her death " she said keeping the story short and sweet as she tried to hide her confusion over it

" wow...she faked her death, why?" He asked her without thinking it through proper since he realised all too late that it might a hard thing for her to talk about

" I'm not sure yet, I think it's because someone was after her or me maybe and I have a feeling that whoever it was is worse than anything I've came across before" she said thinking about strong and powerful her mom was meant and wondered how much more powerful her enemy was

" did you get to know her at least?" He said wondering when her mom had faked her death since it seemed to still be a fresh wound for her

" no not really, she 'died' in childbirth with me and that's where it gets really complicated" she said knowing from Cora's memories that she had told him about her history with eichen house to explain her absent from her life

" yeah but by this point I expect nothing else...Cora said that your dad wasn't around much?" He said in an attempt to find out more about her as she titles her head to the side before suddenly standing up and jumping into the water

" you want to race back? We could see who is faster the werewolf or the seer?" She said in an attempt to avoid talking about her parents anymore since she wasn't comfortable talking about with anyone other than a select few

* * *

In the end Jake eventually slowed down his pace so that Aylee could win and reach the river bank first, however when she got there she wished that she had slowed down more since there was a stern looking Derek waiting for her and Jake to get back as he threw her dress at her and told her that they had to head back. On the way Derek lectured her on everything from her lack of clothing and her bikini to the fact that she was alone with Jake which he was the main reason was he was annoyed, although he really wasn't keen on the image of his teenage cousin in a bikini. Once they got to the treehouse Derek began to tell her the plan that they had came up with to deal with the full moon that would rising in a few hours.

" so wait tell me again...just once more, I think my mind is still on the fact that you want me to wear a scuba suit to swim in so..." She said giving him a look that said she was mocking him and making fun of him to get back at him

" fine but this is the last time, Cora is going into forest with pack members that still don't have control while I go to a different part to learn to control the shift" he said slowly as a way of telling her that she wasn't funny as he thought about learning control all over again

" what about little old me?" She said with a shrug as she leaned against a chair as she sudden wished she could go for a shower and into dry clothes since her bikini and wet dress were beginning to stick to her uncomfortable

" you are going to stay here while it's quiet and isolated so that you can learn control the non-Stiles way" he said knowing that Stiles's way of forcing them to their limit till they reach control or Scott's way of finding any anchor wasn't the best or in his opinion the right way

" wait you're actually leaving me? Here? All alone?" She asked on disbelief as she realised that this seemed uncharacteristic for him, especially after he had spent the last half hour giving her lecture about the rules he had decided to lay down for her

" yeah but before you start getting ideas, this place is highly protected so I'll know if you leave" he said giving her a smile as he realise that he had beaten for the time being which almost felt good and comforting at the same time

" yay you make it so much fun and not at all prison like" she said with fake cheer in her voice as she realised that this probably the closest she would get to completely isolation on a full moon since the few had been less than perfect for control

" I'm serious ok? We both need to learn to control ourselves better, you need to find your own way of dealing with the full moon otherwise it will control you" he said knowing there had more than after cases of werewolves who were more wild than usually once a month

" I'll be fine, I'll stay in my room and do something to distract myself...its you we have to worry about wolf boy" she said knowing that learning control the first time hadn't been easy for him and she could tell that the second time wasn't going to be any easier

* * *

Later that night Aylee watched as the pack gathered to go out to the rainforest together for the full moon then as Derek said goodbye and left for his own change for the full moon while she stayed in her room. She had decided to paint the cave that Jake had taken her to earlier that as best as she could from memory as an attempt to distract herself from everything she was feeling as a result of the full moon rising, it was easier to pretend during the day that she was just simply more sensitive to people emotion than it was on the night of a full moon. As she grabbed her jar of dirty paint water and turned to go into the kitchen when she was stopped by a large black panther standing in her way

" oh wow...shi-shhh hi panther, nice panther? Oh god I'm going to be shredded in the middle of nowhere" she said slowly getting more and more panicked as she tried to make no sudden movements, although she noticed that the panther was calmer than she would've thought

The panther suddenly got up and walked out of the room which was odd enough to convince Aylee to follow it as she grabbed her black leather jacket and her phone on her way out of her room. She was wearing a beige striped peplum top with black lace, a black tank top underneath it, a pair slightly worn jeans and dark beige knee high boots. Aylee had decided to simply left her in its natural curly hair and had decided put a beige hair on, she wore brown eye makeup and dark rosy pink lipstick. Eventually after an hour of walking through the rainforest the panther led her to a cave as she headed inside to see the panther being replaced by an old Native American man

" ok...do you..do you usually lure teenage girls out to a cave?" She said knowing that sarcasm was only her defence and friend at this point as she tried to work out what was going on as the older man look between her and the large pot underneath an old fashioned camp fire

" I did not lure you here...Aylee Hale, you came here because you sensed that you were in no danger" he said calmly as he stirred the liquid in the pots as she tried to peer inside to see if it was the same red liquid she had seen being injected into Lily's neck

" did I? Because when I see a panther in my room the first thing that comes into my head is safety!" She said with some bite that she knew Stiles would be proud of as she tried to look for signs of where the Panther had gone to make sense of what had just happened

" the panther represents protection, hidden emotion, caution among other things. Sound familiar?" He said giving her a knowing look as she thought about how that pretty much described her if you twisted it a little

" caution? That's exactly what I was thinking...so who are you? It's fair since you clearly know who I am" she said crossing her arms in a defensive move as she narrowed her eyes at him

" my name is Nakota, it means friend " he said pronouncing it as Nako-ta as he looked at her to see that she still wasn't anymore comfortable or less defensive as he hoped that the meaning would comfort her

" and what are you? A were-panther?" She asked knowing from previous experience that anything was possible as she thought about Kate being a were-jaguar and that there was more out there

" I am Shaman" he said some pride as he watched as Aylee went from being on the defence to completely shocked since that was the thing she was expecting as she realised that she knew nothing about Shamans


	14. Chapter 14: distance

hey guys so here is another chapter for you, I started this yesterday and for some reason found it really easy to write compared to the other chapter so hopefully thats a good thing. PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW WHTEHR OR NOT YOU LIKE IT OR IF I'M WRITING COMPLETE you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 14: distance

" a Shaman? they don't exist" she said knowing that it was a naive thing to say but it was first thing that popped into her head and she knew for experience that it was easier to simple deny things that were hard to believe

" you and I know both that there things that exist that shouldn't by normal standards" Nakota told her calmly as she realised that he seemed to know things about her that no one could by simply looking at her

" including me and technically both of parents family's…. so why am I here?" she asked thinking that it couldn't be a coincidence that the panther had appeared in front of her or that it was her that had seen it and not Derek or Cora

" I told you that panther represented protection like the natural instinct you have to protect everyone close to you with a moment's hesitation, hidden emotions like the ones you keep from everyone including your mate despite being aware of others emotions, caution against who you are destined to be and you might be as well the caution you feel towards new people" he said cryptically as she sat down in front of him crossed legged with the fire between them

" I don't be believe in destiny or fate, its too simplistic… we do bad things because we give in it to that side of ourselves, not because it was our destiny to be the villain" she said knowing that it was more to do with your nature and who you were

" you are scared to be the powerful seer you were prophesied to be because you are scared of becoming your parents" he said noticing that she had realised he used plural and not singular as she wondered if her mom was like Peter

" wouldn't you be? I don't know what a powerful seer is capable of and all I have to go on is the fear of other people" she said thinking about how Talia and Araya both wanted her dead due that fear

" you aren't like the rest of your kind, instead of being born from seers…" he said trailing off the end of his sentence so that she would finish it by figuring out where he was going with this

" I was born from a werewolf and a witch, both descendants from ancient and powerful supernatural families" she said wondering whether that made a difference for the better or for the worse

" you are capable of things that the seers had only dreamed of, you have powers they didn't" he said knowing that would peek her interest since he knew that she had never really heard about the other seers except from in books

" like what?" she asked forgetting to question how it is that he knew all of this or why he was telling her it since she was used to people have some kind of agenda when it came to her

" like the light in your hands that use to blast your enemies and your powers of empath…no one can say for sure how many more you will develop over the years" he said mixing the mysterious liquid in the caldron between them with a large ladle

" yeah but I have something else that the other seers did which is a block on mind that stops me from using too much of my powers at once" she said knowing that was the rest why she was often drained of her energy when she did

" it also prevents you from tapping into the full extent of your powers, natures flaw… I can help you see the rest of your vision" he said gesturing to the contents in the caldron as she leaned forward to see a cloudy white liquid

" how? by making me drink that… I'm sorry but I have a hard trusting people who just appear out of nowhere and considering that I just saw someone being killed by a mystery fluid being pumping into their veins, I think I'm going to pass" she said standing up as she tried to work out whether or not she should leave since a part of her still wanted to stay

" that protective instinct in you is telling you to do everything you can to find out who's trying to hurt your cousins pack" he said picking up a round wooden cup as he poured some of the white drink into the cup for her

" maybe it is but its been know to cloud my judgement before and has led me into a few too many sticky situations" she said thinking about a month ago when she was so focused on saving Kira and Scott that she hadn't seen her dad's betrayal coming

" I am a neutral part of the supernatural world, this potion allows your mind to be consumed by your foresight abilities and allows you to see what it is you must know" he said knowing that if she didn't find out what was about to happen then she wouldn't be able to stop it

" all I have to do is drink this and I'll know who is behind Lily's death?… I am so going to regret this" she said taking the cup that he was holding out towards her as she tried to drink all of it despite the bitter taste

 _Aylee saw the same broken fragments that she had seen the day before when Stiles had called her, although this time she saw a more fuzzy vision of a woman with long straight black hair and dark skin in a lab as she experimented with different looking plants. However the vision wasn't clear enough for Aylee to see to find out for certain whether or not it was the same woman who had killed Lily as she still didn't get to see her face. Suddenly the vision was cut off mid way as she return to the cave and her own head which was suddenly in intense pain._

" that should have worked….something must be missing" Nakota said more to himself than to her as she began to struggle as she stood up as she sensed that something was wrong with her

" yeah well it didn't, in fact I'm more confused than before so if excuse me" she said as she headed out of the cave and began to run back to the treehouse,hoping that she didn't get lost in the middle of the rainforest in Brazil

* * *

As soon as she got back to the treehouse she threw off her leather jacket as she tried to think through everything that had just happened from the panther appearing in her room to the shaman who seemed to know more about her than she did, she tried to calm herself down by drinking a glass of water but she knew it was no use. She grabbed her laptop as she decided to Skype Scott when Stiles wouldn't answer his laptop which meant he either wasn't home or was fast asleep, when Scott's face appeared on the screen she let out the breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. Despite the panicked mood she was in she couldn't help but laugh when Scott was suddenly shoved out of the way and was replaced by the familiar face of her boyfriend

" Ay? what's going on? shouldn't you be isolated and away from humans even via technology?" he asked knowing that she was sending strong emotion through their bond but had dismissed them as being part of the full moon affecting her

" yeah I should be but I'm not, guys I know I'm going to sound crazy here but I swear it happened and not like happened in my head but like actually happened" she said a hurried ramble as she realised that they might think she was losing it again

" Ay, slow down and start from the beginning. what happened?" Scott said wishing that she wasn't miles and miles away from the only two people who she turned to when the unexplainable things happened

" ok I was painting you know trying to distract myself from the full moon when I turned around saw this panther in my room so I followed it-" she said beginning to tell them what happened before she was interrupted by Stiles

" wait hold up a minute? you followed it?" Stiles said trying to work out what had been going on in his girlfriend head since he was pretty sure that it was common sense to run from a panther and not to follow it

" why didn't Derek stop you from following this panther to god knows where?" Scott said knowing that he had relying on Derek to keep her safe and to prevent her from doing this like this since they were usually around to either to stop her or go with her

" he's out in the forest somewhere learning control with the evolved thing and Cora's helping the newer members in her pack through the full moon" she said knowing that was their next question as she gave them a look since this was just the beginning

" ok so where did this panther take you? back to its den for a midnight snack?" Stiles said pointing out the fact that she could have been seriously hurt while being half way around the world

" kind of, turned out it wasn't a panther so much as an animal representation of me and it led to me a cave where I found a shaman called Nakota waiting for me" she said thinking this was the part that was most hard to believe

" a shaman? are they even real?" Scott said thinking the same thing she did when Nakota told her what he was as she swept her hair out of her eyes as she chose between two replies before answering

" I don't know, are werewolves real?" she asked making the point that they both were the impossible to why shouldn't it be possible that there was more out there than they already knew about

" so what did he say? why did he want you there?" Stiles asked thinking that the thing seemed like a trap, although he was slightly comforted by the fact that she was sitting front of them to tell them her tale

" a whole bunch actually about what I am compared to normal seers then he gave me something to drink, some kind of potion to show more of that vision I had but it didn't work" she said thinking about the broken fragments she had seen before

" that pain in your head was real wasn't it? it wasn't someone's else pain I had felt through you…seriously?" Stiles said knowing that he would feel so much better when they were closer and in the same country again

" did he say why it didn't work?" Scott said looking away from his best friend that had walked away from the computer screen to pace the length of Scott's room as he tried to distract them both

" not really, he just said that it should've and that something must have been missing from the potion… the hale bestiary is my room, would you mind grabbing it for me?" she said making it clear that she wanted to talk to Stiles alone for a minute

" yeah sure, I'll go and see what the book has on shamans" he said gently knowing that he defiantly didn't want to be around for this conversation since he knew the distance was killing his best friend

" would you stop pacing for a second and tell me what is going on in that head of yours? you can yell me if you want, just do something other than pacing" she said hating it whenever he went all quiet since it was so un Stiles like

" I just hate not knowing whats going on with you, its like I'm completely blind…I can feel you but not see you " he said knowing that this wasn't what he had wanted when he and Scott had asked Derek's help with getting Aylee out of her funk

" I know, I'm not exactly staying home and knitting kind of girl but something is going on here Stiles and I don't think its the first time either" she said thinking about the amount of disease ridden bodies she had seen in her visions

" yeah thats what I'm scared of, its easier when things happen here in Beacon Hills because we're together to deal with whatever is after us but this…" he said completely distressed as he thought about the time she had nearly been killed by a poisoned arrow to the shoulder

" we don't even know what this is yet, just do me a favour and check this guy out? if it turns out he's bad then I'll stay away" she said trying to promise him that she would be as careful as she could be given the situation

" and what if he turned out to be one of the good guys?" he asked knowing that could end just as badly as if he turned out to be evil since she would probably learn to trust him like she had with Peter once

" then I will figure that out when or if it happens ok…. I promise I'm not doing this on purpose" she said wishing that she could be normal for one minute and just enjoy her holiday with Derek and Cora rather than dealing with supernatural drama again

" I know you're not but you're a stronger beacon for the supernatural than the nemeton… I should go help Scott, I love you" he said holding up his hand to the screen as he pretended to touch her

" I love you too and thank you for being the best boyfriend ever" she said pressing a kiss to her fingers before putting to the camera as if to blow him a kiss as she copied his hand action as the call ended

* * *

The next day Aylee woke up from yet another restless sleep as she tried to think a way to find out as much as she could about the shaman from where she was as she opened her door slightly to hear the hustle and bustle of people in the kitchen as she realised that Cora and Derek must be back from their full moon events. She quickly got dressed in a bright orange with detailing around her chest, a white cardigan, a ripped denim miniskirt, a pair of knee high orange socks and a pair of knee high brown boots. She created a thick twisted braid around her hair to give it more height to her curly locks while leaving the rest of it to one side, she wore thick black eyeliner to shape her eyes and wore light red orange lipstick. As she headed into the kitchen she grabbed a yellow mug and matching saucer as she began to make herself a cup of tea instead of eating breakfast while she listened to Derek and Cora exchanging stories about their worst full moon stories.

" so I was wondering if there real supernatural creatures behind every myth or story? you know like Dracula, are vampires real?" she said knowing that they probably weren't but she didn't know of any other way of starting the conversation

" umm no, I mean yeah the guy Dracula probably was but he wasn't a vampire because they actually don't exist" Cora said taking a sip from her coffee cup as she looked at Derek for confirmation on whether or not this was usually behaviour for her

" what about Native American folklore or stories? I mean I know that they were right about wendigos but what about other things like skin walkers or shaman?" she asked slipping in the one she really wanted to know about

" well technically skin walkers do exist in form of different kinds of shapeshifters but instead of being able to change between thing they have one fixed shape like a wolf" Cora said noticing that Derek was narrowing his eyes at Aylee as he tried to work her out

" what about shaman? do they exist? I mean I read they are neutral in terms of good and evil like emissaries, is that true?" she asked pretending that her knowledge had come from books and the internet rather than first hand experience

" they were at first till they began to take side, those who still practice the shaman ways are in hiding though… why?" Derek said as Aylee began to process the fact that Nakota had been telling her the truth about what he was

" nothing I was just reading a book last night while you were all out and I got me thinking about what else was out there" she said with a smile as she tried to act cool as she gently sipped her tea since it was hot

" is that really the story you're sticking with, kiddo?" he asked knowing that she wasn't telling the truth since you didn't need to be a seer or an empath to know she was hiding something or at least covering it up

" yeah it is because its the truth, all I did was read and paint last night… actually it was a pretty uneventful full moon for once" she said trying to hurry to her room as she realised that she had yet to have an uneventful full moon

" Aylee Penelope Hale! do not lie to me, I know you left the treehouse night since the alarms went off" he said to her in a stern voice that made her stop walking as she realised that she had been caught

" fine, long story short I met a shaman last night who thinks he can help figure out what is going on here…. hold up, Penelope isn't my middle name" she said giving him a look as it suddenly occurred to her what he had called her

" no actually Penelope is my middle name" Cora said knowing that Derek had tried that trick on her a few times when they were young, although it had never worked as well as had on Aylee

" yeah well I was improvising, I don't actually know what your middle name is" he said knowing that he was probably one of the few that hadn't read her file to find out everything about her since he was relying on her for that

" thats because I've never told you it for this exact reason" she said suddenly glad that she had never told him since she knew his father act would have more impact with her real middle name, if he was able to pronounce it

" I feel like maybe we're getting off the point a little" Cora said as a way of letting Derek know that Aylee was trying to distract him away from giving her into trouble as he snapped back into his previous role

" when were you going to mention the fact that you had met a shaman?" he asked her in a very fatherly way as Cora realised why Peter being locked up in Eichen wasn't a big loss to Aylee as she still had the only father figure in her life that mattered

" when I found out what I needed to know from him and his potion, to be honest I probably won't have said anything if it didn't" she said knowing that would have probably said something to him eventually

" you cannot just go around getting involved with different supernatural creatures, what if this guy turns out to be dangerous?" he asked her as he tried to make her see how badly things could have been last night

" but he wasn't and I don't think he is, he was right when he said that I sensed in was no danger from the panther" she said trying to reason with him that she did actually know what she was doing

" you can't empathise with animals or are you forgetting that?" Cora said stepping since she knew a little about the bad shamans from what her mother had told, although she had also said that seers were bad too

" the panther wasn't animal but an animal representation of me and my soul" she said trying to get through to them, although she knew all to well about the Hale stubbornness even if it was on the other side of it

" what did he say what was going on? I mean does it have anything to do with Lily and death?" Cora asked thinking that it might actually be a good idea for her to go through with this if it meant getting to the bottom of this mystery

" not really, he just said that the potion would let me see the whole vision and that it was something that I needed to know but I think it does and I don't think she was the first" she said telling them what her gut was telling her since that was Derek had been teaching her to do

" let me guess? dumb and dumber are back in Beacon Hills gathering information?" he asked knowing that if she didn't turn to him then she would have turned to Stiles and Scott despite them being all the way back in America

" yeah I'm waiting for them to call me back with answers and then I'll decide what to do" she said making it clear that it was her decision and not his on whether to not she went back to the cave where the Nakota was waiting for her to go back

* * *

Later that Afternoon as she sat in one of the many different areas of the treehouse, this was one was covered with dozens of mix matched pillows and rugs as she tried to finish off the paintings that she had started the night before, although this one was of Cora as the fearless alpha she had seen her been which she was intending to give her as a present. She was currently using her laptop to play music from when it was abruptly cut off and replaced by the familiar ringing tone of an incoming Skype call as Stiles's name flashed on the screen as she hit the button to answer it

" hey so what you got for me?" she said going into business mode when she saw not only Scott and Stiles but Liam and Kira too as she began to realise that they had gotten help while researching the shaman

" Derek was right about some of the shaman turning evil but before that they were neutral just like he said he was" Scott said since he had been in charge of dealing with the information Aylee had gotten from Cora and Derek earlier

" yeah and basically shamans are kind of like witches in the sense that they can create potion, although most of theirs is to create visions quests or a similar process" Kira said assuming that was the potion Nakota had given her to drink the night before

" also I got my dad to run a background check on this Nakota guy and assuming its the right one then he's ok" Stiles said recreantly since he still didn't want her to go back to that cave even if this guy did check out

" yeah so you really met a shaman last night?…what was that like?" Liam asked as Aylee laughed a little as she realised that he was always the one to break the tension in the air since he was still new to all of this

" it was strange…so what do you guys think I should do? ignore this and try to figure it out on my own or go back to the cave?" she asked knowing that she wanted nothing more than to be part of the pack again rather than on her own

" I think you should go back, you have a better chance of figuring out whats going on with someone who actually knows plus it might mean you can home sooner" Scott said knowing that her coming home soon was the best thing for everyone

" and hopefully he know'll what was wrong with the last batch of his potion" Kira said thinking about how Stiles and Scott had told her about how Aylee had experienced some unwanted side effects from the defective potion

" and have fixed it, I mean its one thing knowing and another actually doing it" Liam said as Stiles and Scott turned to give him a look as if to tell him to stop pointing out the obvious

" what about you, Stiles? do you think I should go back?" she said since he was the only person yet to say his view on it which was almost most funny as his opinion was the one that matter most to her

" I don't think you have any option but to go back, especially if you're so determined to find out who's killing off members from Cora's pack?" he said knowing that she wasn't going back down from a fight that easily

" and I am…determined I mean but are you going to be mad at me if I do?" she asked knowing that was probably the one thing that would stop her from going since she knew he was close to losing his tempter with her

" no I'm going to be made, how can I be when I know I would do the same thing if I was you…please just be careful, I want you back in one piece" he said knowing that he wanted her home so badly that it almost hurt

" I was going to I'm always careful but thats not true so I'll try…bye guys" she said giving Stiles one last look of longing before ending the Skype call and closing over her computer so that she could get ready to leave before it got dark

* * *

After getting lost time and time again Aylee finally found the cave that she had been to the before when it was easier to find with a panther as her guide, although she was thankful that she had thought ahead and packed a bottle of water into her small brown bag along with her phone that Derek had made her promise to take in case she needed help. As she headed inside she saw Nakota waiting for her once more by the fire like time had barely passed since she had left as he was still siting in front of the large caldron filled with the same white cloudy liquid underneath a camp type fire. He barely looked up to acknowledge her entering the cave as he simply gestured for her to take a seat on the pillow where she had sat the night before

" so you were right I do need to know what going on and I do need to protect Cora if I can, please tell that this is going to work this time" she said peering into the caldron for signs that the liquid had been changed in any way

" I know what was missing from the potion, something that I didn't take into account when making it for you since you are unlike anything this world has seen before" he said to her as she realised that he wasn't going to tell her what that was

" well thats what I've been told… same as before I just drink and I'll see what I need to?" she asked as she was used to having to focus on what she wanted to know like when she tried to work out what Kate had done to Derek to deage him

" all you have to do is drink, however this potion is more powerful since the one drinking it is so you may want to make yourself comfortable" he said gesturing to the other pillows around her as he handed her a cup filled with the potion

" here's goes nothing I guess" she said drinking the contents as much as she could before her gag relax began to resurface, however she realised that the previous bitter taste was replaced with a sweeter one that reminded her of coco

* * *

Aylee woke up laying on the ground of an unknown forest that was covered with leafy trees and grass as she stood up to realise that her surroundings weren't the only thing to be changed due to the potion as she looked down at her clothes to see that she was no longer wearing the outfit she had ben when she had entered the cave. She was now wearing a short white cotton dress with sheer lace trimming, a knitted off-white cardigan and a pair of cream ballet flats. She noticed that her hair that had been down was now in twisted to one side in an almost braid and tied with a white hair tie, her eye makeup was now a combination of brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner with light pink lipstick. Aylee began to walk through the forest as she tried to work out why she was here or what it was that she had to see here when she noticed that there was another person in the forest with her, someone that she was all too familiar with by now. Not to far from her was Stiles in a red and blue checkered shirt and a pair of white trousers as he turned to face her as if trying to work out what was going on

" I see we're back to the whole white thing, although how is it you look hot and I look about five?" she asked him as she tried to make him feel better since this all new to him and slightly less new to her

" you look amazing but why am I here? actually where is here?" he said trying to work out what was happening since he was playing video games with Scott one minute and the next he was passed out in the middle of the forest

" it was you Stiles, you were missing ingredient… the thing that Nakota didn't factor when he made the last potion for me" she said with a smile as she realised that he was the main reason why she was so different from other seers

" whatever this vision potion thing is it must be too much for you to handle on your own, kind of like the darkness in you" he said knowing that their bond helped her from becoming the darkness that Araya had warned her about

" well in any case its nice to be near you…to touch you, to kis-" she said as she gently touched his arm to demonstrate her point before he grabbed her by the waist to bring her in closer as his lips captured hers in hungry passion filled kiss

" god… you have no idea how much I've missed doing that" he said moving a piece of her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face better as she gave him the smile that he loved so much since it was one only he saw as she began to kiss him

" tell me about it…Stiles?" she said once she broke their kiss apart to breath as she realised that their surrounds had changed again as it was now the dark and more occupied than before as the saw dozens of people gathering

" its ok, I don't think they can see us… just like in your vision" he said taking her hand as they headed towards the crowd who were now howling as they realised that this was a pack gathering of werewolves, in the middle of the crowd was a large box

" I've seen this before or at least how it ends, they open the box and trigger some kind of toxic gas then they began to bleed blood and eventually die" she said slowly as they watched the events unfold as she spoke her predictions

" just like how Simon the chemist did" he said remembering how she had linked the mass deaths she had seen to him almost immediately, although he knew that there was no way he was alive since he had been splattered with his blood when he was shot

" not quite, Simon infected us by doing something to the ink pad we touched before the PSATs plus he played around with the canine distemper virus to infect" she said slightly bitter since she knew he had somehow slowed down the rate that it killed

" so how is this difference? what is this person doing that he didn't or couldn't?" he asked knowing that these were question that had to be asked as their surroundings changed again and again showing the scene in with a difference like how they were killed

" I don't think that they're using chemistry to do or at least not any chemistry that I recognise…its biology!" she said finally since she was fairly good at chemistry and was looking into doing ap chemistry in senior year

" Its some kind of bioweapon I think and all of the victims have been werewolves so far…wait where are we now?" he said letting go of her hand to get a closer look at the wrapped present as the scene changed again

" its her…Stiles, that's the woman that I seen inject Lily with some deadly red gunk" she said panicking as she began to realise that the gas they had seen before with the first pack was an orange colour and none of them had been the red she had seen

" hey you're ok, she can't hurt you. Do you know who she is? I mean she's clearly a biologist" he said putting his arm around her as he pulled her close to him as they both tried to soak up every last detail they could see or hear

" no, I've only ever seen the back of her head or heard her voice… oh my god, do you see what I see?" she said as she noticed a picture on the wall of the laboratory that showed three scientist, one of which still haunted both of their dreams

" its Simon, she knew the chemist…she's an assassin" he said as he turned to see tears in his girlfriends eyes as he walked towards her and pulled her into him as he wrapped his arms around her as if trying to keep everything bad away from her


	15. Chapter 15: the lonely

hey guys so here is another chapter for you, so this the one that hopefully has been waiting for because I know I've been dying to write it and I promise that the chapter will be filled with happy and sexy Ay/Stiles moments. So let me know what you think of it. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

Chapter 15: the lonely

It had been a few days since Aylee had visited the cave where Nakota had waiting for her with the potion that he had remade for her in order for her to see the whole vision concerning the packs that had been killed due to the wolfsbane bioweapons that been created and delivered to their hideouts. As soon as Aylee had come out of her vision she had ran back to the treehouse to tell Derek and Cora after calling Stiles to make sure he was ok since he had been dragged into her mess due their bond. Aylee then spent most of the night drawing each scene that she had seen of the different packs dying so that she could show Derek and Cora as a way of identifying the packs and telling them every single detail that she had seen but they were still no closer to identifying the mystery woman. Which was why Cora was currently holding a pack meeting to inform everyone what Aylee had found out as well as what she was planning to do about, although soon Derek began to realise that Aylee was nowhere insight as he looked out of the window to see her sitting on the floor of the wooden balcony with her feet hanging over the edge as he grabbed some cookies and milk from the kitchen. She was wearing a two toned denim dress, a pair of beige suede cutout booties and a beige biker jacket. Her hair was in its full curly glory as she had simply placed a blue bandana in it while leaving the rest natural and slightly messy, she was dark smoky eye makeup underneath her sunglasses and light pink lipstick.

" hey I was looking for you, I got worried when I realised that you weren't inside... You ok?" He said after tapping her on the shoulder so he didn't startle her since she was reading and listening to her headphones

" ummm I'm sorry I didn't mean sure you... I just needed to get away from all of that, high emotions and me don't mix well..especially now" she said turning off her music along with her headphones off

" why? What's going on with you?" He said knowing from experience that she usually kept things from him since she was still used to dealing with them on her own which is why he always kept such a close eye on her

" nothing, it's just being in a room with people when you can feel their hatred or how much they blame you is not ideal" she said thinking about how Cora's pack members were blaming her for their troubles which was something she was doing too

" wait I don't think anyone is blaming you for this...Ay, take your sunglasses off" he said suddenly realising that she shouldn't be able to feel that many people at once or be this affected by it

" Derek, don't ok? I'm fine, unlike the werewolves that seen in my vision quest thing" she said not wanting to show him what was going behind her glasses as she looked down at her hands since she knew that there were bigger things to deal with

" Ay...Aylee Hale, take your sunglasses off now!...why are they flashing?" He asked as she took them off to show him her eyes that were currently switched between her normal blue to her supernatural purple

" I don't know if it's the aftermath of the full moon or because of the potion Nakota gave me" she said in a small voice since she knew that he wasn't going to be happy with her for keeping this to herself

" but you're not in control are you? Tell me about this potion" he said knowing that the full moon wouldn't be affecting now days after which left the potion, he was still skeptically with the supernatural things that he had yet to met

" he didn't tell me what was in it, only that it temporary took away the block on my mind to let my mind be consumed by the vision" she said deliberately not telling about the missing ingredient that he hadn't put in the first batch of potion

" what block?" He asked her since this was first time he had ever heard of there was something wrong with her head, other than her ramblings about being crazy or how she had believed she was

" you know how I get drained from using my powers? There's something in my head that stops me from tapping into the full extent of my powers" she said not wanting tell him that she had known for a while since she had read about it in one of her books

" can you remove it? I mean there was some pretty powerful seers before they were all killed" he said wanting nothing more than for her to be okay rather than continuously passing out or getting hurt from using her powers

" I don't know but I'm not like normal seers because of my parentage, I can do things they couldn't and like always no one knows what I'll be capable of without the block" she said knowing it scared her to think how powerful she might be one day

" it's natures way of balancing things out, making sure that no one person is that powerful" he said absently as he remembered the stories his mom and dad would tell them about maintaining the balance

" yeah well nature sucks" she said opening the box of the cookies she had recently baked while grabbing a glass of milk to dip them into, after her vision she had went on baking spree to distract herself from everything

" yeah it does and somehow it has a way of punishing good people...so I got an interesting text from Beacon Hills" he said changing the subject as he took one of her cookies from the box since he loved her chocolate chip cookies

" oops…sorry, I meant to warn you about that but I knew that there was no chance of calming Stiles down" she said knowing how he got when he was close to reaching full on anxious mode, she could image him bouncing around being on the edge

" so you asked them to come here? Were you having separation anxiety?" He said with humour in his voice since he knew that the three of them were thick as thrive ever since she had become a permanent resident in Beacon Hills

" kinda, I told Scott to use the deadpool money to buy the tickets... It's still in my art cupboard" she said seeing the look on his face since she had promised to put in her new bank account, although her art cupboard was a better place than under a bed

" at least the money is being used for good plus we could do with the help" he said knowing that the more people that were used to things like this the better since they would know what to do better

" So you're not mad that Scott and Stiles are coming here?" She asked taking a sip of her milk before wiping away the white moustache as she turned to look at him so that she could get a better look at him face

" I'm not mad, if you ever repeat this I'll deny it but Scott and Stiles are the closest thing we have to supernatural police or whatever" he said showing the real fact that he actually like the teen boys despite how he acted

" don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she said moving closer to him so that she give him a kiss on the cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder, she liked the fact that they were so close as cousins

" oh and by the way if you think that you and Stiles are sharing a bedroom then you are so wrong" he said placing his arm around in comfort as he thought about the scene he had seen in her room that day he had woken her up for an early run

* * *

They sit there for a while talking about this and that before Derek's phone went off to signal that Braeden was calling him, he gave her one last promise that they would work together later to build her control up again. Which left Aylee all alone since Cora was busy being the big bad alpha so she decided to explore the treehouse more, although that was more of an excuse to be alone until she stumbled across a small group of pack members including Jake. As far as she could tell they were gathering resources before heading out on looking like a long journey probably on foot from the way they were dressed, eventually Jake sensed that someone was nearby as he looked up and give her a smile. He quickly sent the other away before walking towards her

" I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me" he said knowing that he hadn't really spoken to her since they had went swimming and briefly talked about her parents before Derek had yelled at them before dragging her away

" I'm not so much avoiding you as avoiding anyone who isn't Derek or Cora" she said knowing that Cora would have told him everything that had been going on last few days both with her and with everything else

" people are just scared and blaming you is easier than facing the fact that someone is killing werewolves off " he said knowing that this was the first real threat they had faced as a pack which was difficult especially for the younger wolves

" I know I've had actually more attempts on my life than I care to admit... We all get scared" she said with a little humour in my voice since almost being killed was like a hobby to her, although a dangerous hobby at that

" yeah but fear does something different to people like you, it doesn't tear you down" he said leaning against the wall as she thought about what would happen if she broke down every time someone wanted them dead

" oh really? And what does it do to people like me?" she said wondering how he could possible figured her out so fast and be confident with his findings the way he was, although she was learning that was just the way he was

" it builds you up, it makes you stronger and brings out the best in you. Its like you're fearless or something" he said remembering that Cora had told about him about the fact she worked with the shaman despite knowing nothing about him

" I'm defiantly not fearless but I guess I'm just used to situations like this, I mean since I left the mental house I've been shot in the chest by a poison arrow and been attacked by several deadly assassins" she said thinking about all the threats she and the others have faced in the past

" seriously? how are you still here?" he said already knowing the stories about the deadpool list and the events that it caused as Cora had briefed him in since whoever this woman was was connected to the chemist

" I actually don't know but I think it has something to do with my friends in Beacon Hills. I mean together we are one very anger beta, a true alpha, a banshee, a thunder kitsune, a human and of course little old me" she said with a smile thinking how strange their little group was

" I don't even think that I've ever heard of a kitsune, although I hear the true alpha and his sidekick coming to stay for a while" he said knowing that he wanted to talk to her about the fact her foster brother and boyfriend were arriving soon

" yeah they are and Stiles is not his sidekick ok? he is some much more than that, he has a knack for solving mysteries" she said smiling as she thought about how her and Stiles were going to be together soon

" I'll take your word on it, I probably won't be here for the welcoming party" he said with a sad tone as Aylee remembered seeing the Jake and his small group gathering supplies

" and why is that exactly?" she asked sensing that there was something going that she didn't know what was going since she had missed the pack meeting to talk to Derek and read her book

" Cora wants a few of us to visit the other packs nearby to warn them about what's going on so I'll probably be gone for awhile" he said knowing that it was probably for the best that he wasn't around when Stiles and Aylee were together

" well be careful ok? we don't know what this woman is capable of or what her end goal is and it would suck if it something happened to the only friend I had around here" she said with humour at the end of her sentence as she gently touched his arm as he looked down at the touch trying not to read too much into it

* * *

Later that day Aylee found herself doing something that she could only describe as torture, despite her hiding Derek had hunted her down and told her to get changed into some work out clothes so that he could begin to help gain more control over her powers. She now wore grey 3/4 length sweats, a white tank with black lining, a yellow sports bra, a cream cropped hoodie, dinosaur ankle socks, black floral sneakers. She placed her crazy curly hair into a messy high ponytail with a yellow and grey headband so that her hair was out of her way, she wore basic black eyeliner to define her blue eyes more and lip balm. Eventually they ended up back at the treehouse where Derek cleared away an area so that they could have plenty of space as he unrolled two yoga mats before putting on some relaxing music so that they could begin to meditate. Soon Cora came out up the stairs to see what all the noises were.

" what's going on here?" Cora asked trying not to laugh as she watched her huge muscular brother sitting with his legs crossed in a basket while her cousin complained at their current activity

" I think Derek is trying to kill me, I'm serious first we ran for 10 miles and to then come back to not sleep but to do yoga and whatever this is" she said in an annoyed tone since all she wanted to was have a shower then sleep for a week

" ha ha… we wouldn't need to do this if someone was in control or didn't just accept random potion from strangers" he said pointedly with a look as he opened his eyes since they were closed due to concentration

" oh really? you're the one to teach me about stranger danger?" she said thinking about the amount of times trusting a stranger or being with one had come back to haunt such as Kate Argent or Jennifer Blake with the exception of Braeden

" thats almost funny as him being the one to teach you control" Cora said remembering how much trouble Derek had with learning control as a teenager, although she had been much younger

" did you come here for a reason or was it just so you two could gang up on me?" he said rolling his eyes at them both as he went back to meditating as Aylee stood up to grab her yellow water bottle that was filled with strawberries for flavouring

" yeah I wanted to talk about the two new house guests that are arriving tomorrow, are they coming because of what's happening?" she asked looking at Aylee since she was the one that had talked to them

" kind of, Scott is coming because he's fed of Stiles going crazy and Stiles is now the verge of having a panic attack but they're also the closest thing to professionals" she said taking a sip from her water since she was exhausted

" from what I remember all they did was find the bodies" Cora told her remembering that she had said the same thing to Stiles after getting in a fight with one of the twins who had helped kill Boyd

" I know what you think of them and the things that happen in Beacon Hills but the thing is that they are still alive while their enemies are in ruins" she said taking off her hoodie since she was now beyond hot after all the exercise they had done

" what are you? a history book?…I just don't want things to get worse" she said knowing that it was killing her the fact that Lily had been hurt while out on patrol, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if anyone else got hurt

" they won't if I have anything to do with it but we do need them or at least I do, Scott adds to our power and Stiles… well Stiles can solve puzzles in his sleep" she said noticing the look that Derek was giving her as he took off the music

"and what to do you add to the team exactly? I mean Im not part of the trio but I come with experience" he said with a smile as he grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat as he took off the tank top he was wearing

" I come with foresight and usually I'm the voice of reason" she said although that wasn't exactly true sine it was Scott that always tried to talk them out of doing crazy things which they did anyway

" so what is our next move exactly?" she asked knowing that there was no way she could wait for the dynamic duo to arrive before ding more than she already was since she felt the need to something offensive

" Stiles is bringing some files from his dad so I can identify who this woman is then we can decide what to do about her" she said knowing that they needed to know who this woman was before doing anything

" how does he know if he has the right files?" Derek said wondering what else she had up her sleeve since she had clear been making moves behind his back when she had been talking to Scott and Stiles

" because I looked the Chemist up on the FBI's database and saw that he had two associates nicknamed the Biologist and the Physicist… yeah not the cleverest of names" she said before realising her slight slip up that she had made

" and how did you get into the FBI database?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes at her when he realised that hacking into government databases was not commonly taught in school everyday

" I used daddy McCall's log in info…. without his permission, I took a note of it in case I ever needed it which I did" she said noticing that they were both giving her a stern looks that seemed almost natural to their Hale face

" that boyfriend of yours is a bad influence on you" Derek said which seemed like a statement that he had said time and time again, Aylee simple gave him a cheeky smile as she grabbed her water bottle and hoodie before walking away

* * *

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful as they had a family dinner filled with stories from their childhood while Aylee listened and laughed rather than telling them about ones from her childhood as they were more like horror stories involving her time in Eichen house. Aylee decided to go to bed early so that she could wake up early and be ready to meet the boys at the airport when they arrived in the afternoon and partly because she was so excited to see them again after so long of being apart from not only her boyfriend but her foster brother who was soon to be her adoptive brother. Aylee wore a white pyjama top with a bee on it with dark grey and yellow striped shorts, grey bee shorts and placed her blue on the chair by her bed before climbing into bed. She wore her long brown hair in two braids at either side of her head and took off her makeup before going to sleep. The treehouse was as quiet as can be in the dead of night till all of a sudden there was an ear piercing scream coming from Aylee's bedroom waking Cora and Derek up in the process as they scrambled to her bedroom to check her on. The first thing they noticed when they entered her room other than that she was thrashing about as if she was trying o get away from someone although she was alone was that her eyes were glowing purple, they seemed to be more noticeable than ever in the dark.

" Aylee…Ay come on wake up…its ok, it was just a dream ok? it wasn't real" Derek said sitting on her bed as he pulled her close to him as Cora turned the light on since she remembered that always helped her as Aylee woke up and put her glasses on

" why don't I go and make you some hot milk and honey? It'll help calm her down a little" Cora said not knowing what to do as she though about what their mom would do to make them feel better whenever they scared after a bad dream

" yeah thanks Cora… are you okay? do you want to talk about it… the dream I mean?" he said reenforcing the fact that it was a dream and not a vision although her eyes had been purple when they had walked in which was a tell tale sign that she was using her powers

" yeah I'm fine and it wasn't a dream, not really…" she said trying to get her breath back as she tried to calm herself down while her dream kept replaying itself in her head again and again

" what does that mean exactly?" he asked stroking her hair that had come loose a little while she slept as he tried to work out what she was talking about since she seemed sure that it wasn't a dream which only left a vision

"I was seeing my past through a vision, I guess its part of the whole control thing" she said through her tears as she tried to shake the dream away as she pushed her hair back

" how bad could your past be to cause this bad of a nightmare?" he said knowing that not even his past was this bad since she was now visible shaking from it as she tried to think of something, anything else

" pretty bad… I was 13 and in Eichen house, there was this orderly called Evans and…I guess he took a liking to me or something" she said as she told the blue hoodie and mug filled with honey and milk from Cora as she pulled a chair over

" did he… Ay, did he hurt you?" Cora asked struggling to get the words out as she realised that she actually cared her cousin when she thought about something hurting her like that

" no he didn't like touch me or anything but he did like to punch me a lot particularly in the stomach and ribs, I tried so hard to fight him" she said crying harder as she thought about what they were both thinking as well as what actually happened to her

" Ay…you don't have to…" Derek said telling her that she didn't have to go but in reality he wanted to know what happened to her in Eichen house since it was part of the reason she was the way she was

" no I do, you guys should know what happened to me in there or at least some of it, there were some orderlies that loved to whatever they could to hurt you" she said thinking that there was probably more than one person in that place that was a killer

" more than the punching?" Cora asked knowing that this was hard for her to talk from her body language and how small voice was, it was like her and Derek were getting a glimpse into what she was like before leaving Eichen house

" yeah much more… during my time in Eichen house I was drugged, tasered, went through several unnecessary treatments, badly beaten… you name it and it probably happened to me" she said as she took another sip from her mug

" I knew it was bad but not that bad" Derek said more to himself than to anyone else in the room as he wondered how bad it really was for her since he knew she had a habit of downplaying things

" have you ever told anyone else this before?" Cora asked sensing that this wasn't something that she told people everyday, she knew that she was telling them because she was trying to make an effort with them as they were her family

" no not really, just Stiles but I tell him everything and he saw me in that place" she said knowing that there was no secrets between her and Stiles which meant that they knew every dark detail about each other

" hey why don't you grab some blankets and pillows and meet us in the living room? we can watch movies or whatever else you want ok?" Cora said knowing that there was no way either of them wanted to leave her alone after hearing that

* * *

The next morning Aylee woke up to find herself sprawled out in the middle of the living room floor where she had fallen asleep while the three of them had been watching one of the many movies they had watched, she quickly got up from her place on the couch to get a shower and get dressed. Aylee wore a black and white oversized tank top that showed off her green lace bra, a pair of jean, a pair of black ankle biker boots and a green biker jacket. She wore hair down with the long curls fall down on shoulders while the front section was pinned up in a half up half down quiffed style, she wore dark grey eye makeup and pink lip gloss. Once she was finished getting ready she went into the kitchen where Cora was sitting at the table eating breakfast that she had cooked for them, the table had dozens of different types of foods such as fresh fruit, toast and jam, pancakes, cereal. Although Aylee realised that something very large and very important to her was missing from the room which was strange enough

" hey where's Derek?" she asked as she picked up a raspberry since they looked so good as she wondered where her older cousin was since she would have figured he would be unwilling to leave her side after last night's confession

" right behind you… did you sleep ok?" Derek asked as he took a seat next to her after entering both the kitchen and the treehouse after taking a phone call that he didn't want Aylee to hear just yet

" yeah but I think that was mostly just exhaustion from watching all those movies" she said with a chuckle as Cora handed her a fresh made cup of tea since she remembered Derek telling that she couldn't have coffee

" can I ask you something and promise you wont get upset?" Cora asked knowing that she had been thinking the same thought since she had Aylee screaming from her nightmare and told them about her stay in Eichen house

" sure and despite last night I try not to get upset that easily but I do get snarky and sarcastic very easily" she said trying to use humour to break the tension as she began to fill her plate up with food

" have you ever tried to take something for the nightmare? I mean there has to be teas or some kind of pill to make them stop" Cora said knowing that if it was her then she would try to do whatever it was to make them go away

" I'm not a huge fan of pills or drugs of any kind to be honest…I kind of have my nightmare cure" she said nervously as she thought about that cure as she began to pour the syrup onto her pancakes and blueberries

" really? so why didn't you use it last night?" he said sipping his coffee as he began to wonder why she had allowed herself to have nightmares or visions while she was sleeping rather than doing whatever she could to stop them

" because he's back in Beacon Hills or at least he was until recently…Stiles shares my bed for other reasons than us being hormonal teenagers" she said acting a little shy since she wasn't completely comfortable talking about her sex life

" to give me a heart attack or grey hairs?" Derek said knowing that he was more like the worried father than the cool cousin that Cora was becoming with her as she smiled at him before finishing the bite of pancakes she was eating

" no but that is fun… we're like each other's anti-nightmare patches, for some reason neither of us nightmares when we sleep next to each" she said knowing that he would probably kill her if he found out she was telling them this

" wait why would Stiles have nightmares?" Cora asked as she had missed a lot since she had left Beacon Hills to return to South America to form her pack and she knew from experience that Beacon Hills didn't stand still

" he still has a hard time dealing with the things the Nogitsune did, like everything else in my life its complicated" she said shaking her head as she checked her phone for updates on where Scott and Stiles were

" yeah I sometimes think that us Hales are cursed to lead complicated lives or at least get hurt at every turn" Cora said thinking about everything that they had been through both as a family and as individuals

" sometimes its like the ones that died are the lucky ones" Derek said knowing that if things were different and his family were still around then they probably wouldn't have to deal with so many supernatural things

" well that just took a dark turn, can you guys do me a favour and not Scott or Stiles about last night? I don't want them to worry about nothing" she said drink her tea after taking her her bag out and draining it to get all the favour out

" first its not nothing ok? its a big deal if this place is still having that affect on you and second it can be our secret" Cora said knowing that Derek was about to say something along those lines if not something worse as there was a knock at the door

" oh Ay, can you get that? you're closer and its probably one of Cora's pack members" Derek said not wanting to give away the real reason he wanted to her open the door as him and Cora tried to hide their excitement

" see I knew all that exercise was bad for both of us…. Oh my god! Scott, what are you doing here! I thought you were supposed to get this afternoon" she said almost screaming with joy as she hugging the closest thing she had to a brother

" we wanted to surprise since you already knew we were coming so we booked an early flight" Scott said dropping his bags onto the floor next to the door so that he could hug her back properly

" well I'm defiantly surprised and with all this 'we' business I'm guessing you didn't come alone?" she said getting more and more excited as she began to think about his traveling partner as she tried to look past him to catch a glimpse of him

" oh don't worry, I won't take offence to fact that you're more excited to Stiles than me" he said laughing so that she would be know he was joking since he knew that he would be the exact same if it was him and Kira

" face it Scott, I'm just more popular than you when it comes to the ladies… hey you!" Stiles said leaning against the doorway barely having enough time to drop his own bags before Aylee ran towards him so he could catch her

" you have absolutely no idea how much I've missed you!" she said wrapping her legs around his waist as he gently spun her around before putting her down so that he could give the kiss that they had both been waiting for

" yeah I think I might… god, is it possible that you're more beautiful then when you left?" he said making them both laugh out of pure joy of being reunited again as they looked around to see everyone in the room staring at them

Aylee grabbed his hand as she led him around the corner so that they were more alone as they sound around in circles for a while as they kissed like their lives depended on it. Stiles began to place his hands on her waist as he gently pushed her again the treehouse wall as he swept a piece of hair out of her eyes as he played her curls as traced his lips with a finger before capturing his lips agains as if making sure that he was real this time and not part of a vision.

" in reality you know its only be like a week and a half" she said as they rested their foreheads against each other as they tried to get their breath back as they refused to take their eyes off of each other in case the other disappeared

" yeah but Ay thats like a month or a year…its official I forbid you from ever leaving me again" he said noticing that she was one of his favourite tops that she had stolen from him since it showed the sides of her bra

" well if you forbid me then I guess I have no choice but to do what you tell me to" she said knowing that she would never want to leave anyway as they kissed again as his hands slowly worked their way underneath her top as she automatically reacted to his touch


	16. Chapter 16: miles

hey guys so here is another chapter for you, so I've written Aylee's visions in italics so that its easier for you to tell the difference which is important later in the chapter and Stile's vision is in bold just to make them different.I know that episode one of season 5 said that nobody had tried to kill them for six months but I'm kind of ignoring that for the sake of developing my plot. So let me know what you think of it. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 16: Miles

Stiles and Aylee's reunion was far from short and sweet as it more like long and lustful as they spent the most of the day hide from the others so that they could be together and make up for lost time since they knew that Derek most of all would be determined to stop them from doing so, although he didn't object when they both went into Aylee's bedroom for the night after dinner since the events from the night before were still fresh in his head. The next morning since Aylee woke up before Stiles she silently watched him sleep before eventually getting out of bed as quietly and carefully as she got due to the fact that she suddenly got an idea of what to do while he slept. Aylee picked up Stiles's red and blue plaid shirt to put on top of her rose pink lace bra and underwear set as she slipped on a pair of floral pyjamas shorts. She messily threw her hair into a round bun as she grabbed her glasses to wear, the only piece of makeup she wore was a slightly tinted lip balm since her lips were feeling a little chapped. Aylee placed a fresh canvas onto her easel so she could begin to sketch the sleeping body in her body before to paint it adding colour and bringing it to life, while she was in the middle of painting the background of her painting the object of her painting began to stir. Stiles still half asleep reached an arm out to Aylee's side as if absently looking for her

" I'm over here, sleepy" she said with a chuckle since she knew that he was a minute away from waking up and begin to panic about her absents from the bed as he turned to the side and leaned on one arm as he began to run a hand though his bed hair

" what? did you get a sudden hit of inspiration?" he asked with humour in his voice as he took in very single detail of her from her messy hair to her slightly sun kissed skin that was exposed as well the fact that her hand were covered in paint

" something like that…hey no peeking, its not finished" she said moving the canvas away from him as he grabbed her bed sheets to cover him as he tried to see what she was painting

" are you really going to make me wait for the grand opening?" he said as she turned it to face the other way as he creeped up behind as he laced his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck which he knew from experience was her weak spot

" yeah I'm pretty sure that you'll want to add this one to your private collection" she said giving him a little hint that whatever she was painting was more revealing than her other work, he knew she had a policy on people seeing her work before she was ready

" do you want me to leave you to finish it or…" he said gently pushing the shirt off one of her shoulders as he began to kiss it before pushing off her bra strap so that he could kiss more of the exposed skin to lure her away and tempt her

" maybe later, right now I think I have something else in mind" she said leading him away from the easel and her make shift painting areas as they kissed while walking towards the bed before falling over causing them both to laugh

" you know I've thinking about the whole us distance thing" he said as they both sat up a little as he reached over towards her bedside table to grab her makeup wipes to remove the paint of her hands while she took her hair out of the messy bun

" you mean how we completely suck at it?" she said crossing her legs in a basket on top of the bed where half of the covers were on the floor for their earlier activities as he began to clean her hands making them paint free

" yeah pretty much…its means we can't go to college in different cities if we want to be together" he said knowing that neither of them wanted to think about life about senior year since neither of them were really sure what was going to happen

" so we pick places that are close to each other and knowing you you'll probably come up with some plan" she said with a reassuring smile since she could that he felt unsure and on the verge of sadness at the thought of them being separated

" and we'll be together all the way through college?" he said knowing that neither of them considering the supernatural element in their lives which was as unpredictable as ever as he traced a finger up her leg that was beside him

" and beyond if I have anything to do with it" she said leaning closer to him as he kissed her since he could that she trying t reassure him, although he knew that they would both do whatever it took to save their relationship

" so I have something for you from my dad" he said all of a sudden as he jumped out of bed and headed to where his bag was sitting in his room as he pulled out some files for her as she sat up to look through them

" oh great and he didn't ask question about why I wanted these or why you had to come here?" she said flipping her to one side as she began to look through the files on the possible identity of the biologist

" he kinda figured that me and Scott weren't just going to Brazil because we missed you, he put two and two together but he knew that you needed our help" he said pressing a kiss to her shoulder before leaning his chin on as he read over her shoulder

" and my mom didn't say anything?" she said knowing that Melissa would be going into mama bear mode if she thought something was going on with her all the way in South America

" she told us to be careful and put extra first aid kit supplies in Scott's bag and told us to give you a big hug from her, she's missing you" he said as she took the surveillance photos out of one of the files to see if it sparked a vision

" yeah I'm missing her too, Derek was right when he said I need this to not only clear my head but to get it sorted on the parent front" she said looking up from the files that were now spread out on the bed as she looked at him

" and are you?" he said knowing that when it came to her he was always worried that something would snap in her that would lead to becoming Peter or worse her mother, although he knew that the girl in front of him was so far away from that right now

" no not yet but I'm getting there and when I do I'll let you know so you can help me… of course" she said with a smile since she knew that whatever she decided to do would involve him one way or another since she needed him

" of course so hows the info?….what? what is it, Ay?" he said returning her smile as he began to pick up the photos so he flick through them before Aylee stopped him from on to another so she could get a better look at it, it showed a tall dark skinned women with long straight black hair that seemed eerily familiar as her eyes flashed purple

" this is her, Stiles…this the woman that we saw with Simon and in the lab, she is the one killing the werewolves" she said holding the picture in a shaky hand as a single tear fell down her cheek to be swept away by Stiles

* * *

Derek, Cora and Scott woke to see Stiles and Aylee hard at work as they created a mystery board of their own only without the coloured string since they couldn't find any so instead they were using different coloured sharpie pens that Aylee had in her art supplies as well as her drawings, coloured post its and the files. They seemed like hyperactive children as they bounced around adding things the board or going from one place to another as they looked through the different pieces of information. Aylee was wearing a white lace crop top, a white crop tank top, a pair of high waisted shorts and knee high laced combat boots. Her hair was braided in a half crown with the front framing her face, her eye make was a smoky combination of brown eyeshadow and black flicked eyeliner, she wore a lovely pink coloured lip stain. The three of them suspiciously looked between to the two as if trying to work what was going, although being hyperactive was nothing new for Stiles.

" you two want tell us what's going on here?" Cora asked as she gestured to the board as Aylee headed to the kitchen to grab a pack of twizzlers from the cupboard as well as taking their cups that were sitting on the coffee table to refill them

" you remember those files I was telling you about? the ones the sheriff was going to give me via Stiles? well we looked through them this morning and I got a vision from a photo which basically confirmed that it was same person" Aylee said in fast rambling way as she continued to look through the cupboards till she found what she was looking

" yeah so we decided to get up early and begin to work out her movements so we could figure out how her pattern of attack" Stiles said sticking up another post it as he began to connect it with a green pen to the chemist

" ok so what have you learned so far about her? you aren't supposed to be drinking coffee and I won't even mention the candy for breakfast" Derek said slightly disapproving of her morning breakfast as she began to chew of a piece of red liquorice

" I needed to be awake whatever the consequences might be and the twizzlers help me to think, anyway we used daddy McCall log in again to run facial recognition on her and identified her as one Melinda Davis" she said as she pointed to the photo of Melinda Davis's drivers licence that they had printed off

" Melinda Davis was a professor along with Simon and whoever the physicist is in Beacon Hills College, they've all wrote some kind supernatural related paper in their field" Stiles said taking over for her as he showed them the papers Melinda wrote

" like we already know Simons paper was based on the theory of taking a virus and changing the chemical compound of it, with us it was a mutated version of the canine distempter virus" Aylee said knowing he had slowed it down and made it include other supernatural creatures

" Melinda's paper is about using plants in order to create illness, converting them into gases, bioweapons" Stiles said taking a twizzler from Aylee as he looked at her drawings of the different packs dying including how they died

" ok you guys said that she was using bioweapons to kill the other packs right?" Scott said remembering how Stiles and Aylee both reacted after coming out of her potion induced vision that Nakota helped her with

" yeah but Ay also said that they saw gas coming out of the boxes she left for them" Cora said now confused on what that meant in terms of which method she was using to kill the most recent packs that she had attacked

" and Lily was killed with a red liquid being injected into her neck" Derek said reminding them as they realised that Aylee alone had seen Melinda killed people in more than one way

" I thought that the gas and bioweapon was connected, that they were one weapon but we started to take apart my vision like you would with a crime scene" she said still overly hyper and pumped up with sugar as she could barely contain her excitement

" turns out she's changing her methods to avoid being caught, the packs with pink dots were killed by gases and the ones with a yellow dot were killed by small incubated bioweapons" Stiles said demonstrating the colour coding that they had came up with

" ok so that leaves illness to be the only one she hasn't done yet which would be the purple dot for Lily" Scott said about her paper being about using plants to create different things to be cause someone death

" if she's using plants then how do we know which plants or do the wonder twins already know that?" Derek said taking Aylee's cup from her since he could tell from her shake hand that she needed to lay off the caffeine

"actually we do, all the targets so have been werewolves and only werewolves since the humans survive so she has to be using a form of wolfsbane" she said wishing that she knew what kind it was just case something happened to the three werewolves in the room

" what about Lily? how does she fit into all of this?" Cora asked thinking about her dead beta that was killed by Melinda through a red liquid that was injected into her neck from behind

" Melinda told Lily that she was a test subject, I think she was using a method and maybe even a new type of wolfsbane" she said thinking about how much pain Lily was in after being injected as she realised that maybe have changed the liquid slightly

" Ay do you think that you could try and get a vision of who or where she's going to attack next?" Scott asked knowing that it was asking a lot of her since her vision took a physical toll on her due to the block on her mind to stop from using too much

" yeah I can try, just pass me my sketch book?" she said knowing that she wanted to be able to sketch her vision as soon as which was why she also kept a pencil on the side for whenever she might need it

 _Aylee was suddenly on top of a large hill in the middle of the rainforest late at night, although a part that she hadn't seen before which wasn't saying something since she had only ever been to the parts within Cora's territory. As she began to walk through the maze of trees until she noticed that some of the trees had a symbol on them, although it wasn't one she had seen before or knew the meaning of as she began to go towards them. Everything seemed to fine as people interacted around a large camp like fire as children grabbed sticks and marshmallows to roast while what appeared to the alpha came out of a tent to discuss somethings with a few of his beta. Soon one by one they began to display black veins on their arms and necks before beginning to couch up the same black blood as they started to stumble around and fall to the ground where they eventually slipped into unconsciousness and then death. As Aylee looked around for anything to identify where she was or who the victims were until she realised that there was three people that seemed out of place as she noticed that Jake was one of the victims experiencing the early symptoms of the poison._

" ok woah…. so ummm the attack is soon and we were right about it being delivered in another way Jake was there" Aylee said as her eyes slowly went back to her normal blue as she began to thing about her only friend in Brazil getting hurt

" oh god… ok ok so I asked him to visit the packs near by but I have no idea which ones he planned on visiting first or where he is" Cora said starting to panic and stress about losing more members of her pack including her second in command

" wait did you see this symbol?" Derek said stopping himself from making a face at her concern for Jake as he picked up the drawing of the symbol that was on the trees as he handing it to Cora so she could get a better look at it

" yeah it was on some of the trees before I actually got to close to the pack, why? what does it meant?" she asked wanting to know more about the mysterious symbol as she tried to focus on anything other than Jake being in danger

" its the druid symbol called Awen, these two lines here represent male and female while this one in the middle represents balance. Packs use it to remind them of the balance in the world as well as that despite their ranking in the pack they are all equal" Derek said knowing that that was more or less the same reason he liked to use the triskele

" so is there a pack near by that use this symbol?" Scott asked as Cora went to grab a map of the local area so that she could point it out to them so that they would know exactly where she was talking about

" yeah there's pack just here that use that symbol, their alpha is guy called Kyle and is one of the leaders I asked Jake to warn. Do you know when this is going to happen?" Cora said taking one of the sharpies to mark where Kyle's pack

" not really, all I could tell was that it was dark and probably late at night" she said trying to work out how long it would take for them to hike there and wondered whether or not they would make there on time to save Jake and the others

" wait how are we going to this? I mean how do we know that the area is safe to go into?" Stiles asked since three of them were in risk of getting infected too while the other two could get ill in a different way like he did during the PSATs

" we don't which is why I think the werewolves should stay home while we go to the pack" Aylee said knowing that they were going to object to her suggestion since it meant that wouldn't have any back up in case they were attack or if they needed extra strength

" excuse me? there is no way that I'm letting you alone with Stiles as back up, no offence but the dude is 147 pound of pale skins and bones with sarcasm as his only defence" Derek said knowing that he would prefer it if someone else went with her

" thats not fair, Stiles is smart and he wouldn't let anything happen to me plus I'm not so defenceless" she said refusing to just stand there while Derek is insulted her boyfriend as well as her

" thats true, she has her light to blast people with and her foresight to warn us if anything happens" Stiles said pointing out that they still had supernatural back up if they needed it, he knew that they were a good team together

" thats if her powers work and she's in control of them which she hasn't been lately which is why she should take this" Cora said knowing that hadn't been the case ever since she had drank Nakota's potion to see more of her vision as she handed her a red bo staff

" guys we can't keep arguing about this, they need to get ready if they are going to make it one time" Scott said knowing that they were wasting valuable time as Derek began to give the infamous Hale glare

* * *

As it was getting darker Stiles and Aylee found themselves walking through the rainforest as they climbed to higher grounds while using the map that Cora had given them so that they would know where to find the pack, although Aylee was sure that she would recognise the place when she got there. Aylee was thankful that she was had gotten changed out her summery outfit since it would have been harder to do trek around in like she was now. She was a blue tank top underneath a black crinkled peplum top, a pair of jeans, a pair of studded ankle combat boots, a grey floral bomber jacket with blue and pink added into it and a black rucksack. Her hair was simply braided into a plait so that it was neat and out of the way while she walked, she wore lightly smokey eye makeup with natural looking pink lipgloss. Just as Aylee tried to climb further up the hill as she tried to balance a flashlight in one hand and the map in the other before losing her step, however Stiles managed to grab a hold of her before she was able to tumble down the hill they had already climbed.

" thanks… see you have your uses, more than just being my boyfriend and whatnot" she said with a smile as he took a hold of her hand so that they could keep the same pace as well as that they were also holding hand because they both missed the contact

" well I like being your boyfriend and whatnot…. so who's Jake?" he said thinking about everything that had happened between them since they had at Eichen house as he thought about her reaction to seeing Jake being among the people getting infected

" he's Cora's second in command although he was bitten by another alpha in Portland, he came here when he learned about a new Hale alpha" she said keeping to the facts rather than immediately telling him the things that happened between them

" and that's it?" he said knowing that her reaction was more than just the fear of her cousin losing her closest beta, although he knew that she would never even look at other guys the way she did with him since she got tunnel vision in the dating department

" he's kind of my friend… we fought when I first got here as part of Cora's training then eventually we kinda got to know each, he even took me to this cave when we were swimming. When this is over we should go" she said knowing that her friendship with Jake wasn't a big deal

" so let me get this straight we have to go through all of this just to see you in a bikini" he said making them laugh as she knew that neither of them really had any free time back home with all the supernatural trouble they got into

" yeah well you might have to take that up with Derek, he's stolen all my bikinis in an attempt to force me to wear a scuba suit" she said although she knew where he had hidden them since he wasn't exactly a super spy in that department

" you don't always need bikinis to swim with, we could go skinny dipping…so if you were just friends then why did Derek make a face?" he said knowing that Derek had tried to stop himself but Stiles still caught the early signs of a glare

" because he's more like my over protective dad than a cousin and I don't think he was pleased that Jake was the one to tell me about the great Hales" she said remembering that morning in the kitchen when she began to think of Talia differently

"wait what did Jake tell you that didn't already know?" he asked wondering what else he could have said to the person that seen the whole Hale family history through other people's memories

" just that Talia was highly respected in the supernatural community and that the Hales were well know" she said knowing that it would take a lot more than just words to convince her that Talia was a good person since she wanted her dead as a newborn

" so you haven't dealt with your parent issues but more your overall family issues?" he said knowing that being a long lost member of a family that was more broken than anything else was hard for her

" kinda but isn't it a start on both, I'm never going to understand the things my parents have done so what am I left with?" she said knowing that she was never going forgive or forget Peter's actions or how her mother faked her death

" maybe moving past it and focus on the parent you don't know…are we close? I mean are you sensing anything?" he said knowing that sometimes she picked up on visions from a place if something tramatic had happened there

" no but these are the trees that familiar, they're the same ones I saw in my vision… the awen symbol" she said pointing to the symbol on the tree as the passed one as she sensed that they were getting closer

" I guess the awen symbol is like the druid version of the yin and yang…woah ow, Ay! Ay?" he said as he felt her stop walking as she began to squeeze his hand a little too hard as he turned around to see her eyes had changed to her seer purple

" we're too late, its already happened…Stiles, some of these are children" she said as they stepped into the camp site where bodies littered the ground including small one belonging to born werewolves

" hey, its okay… come on lets find Jake and the others" he said knowing that this was going to affect her as she wiped away a tear as she tried to focus on where Jake was since she knew that the others were probably already dead

" he should be over here…at least thats where I saw him in my vision….oh god" she said walking over to where she had seen Jake laying on the floor in her vision with the use of her sketch as she bent down to see that he was barely holding on

" Ay-Ayl-Aylee, get ou-out of her-here…its not sa-safe" Jake said struggling to talk through the pain as Aylee quickly took her advance first aid kit out of her bag to check if there was anything in there to help them as she began to check him out

" I know its not but we had to come save you right?… Stiles, he's needs Cora" she said knowing that there was nothing they could for him out here in the middle of nowhere since they still didn't know what type of wolfsbane she had used

* * *

Eventually after much struggling and hauling Stiles and Aylee had managed to get Jake back to the treehouse which wasn't as easily as they had first thought since Jake was much heavier than he looked as he was all muscle as it meant that they both had to take regular breaks despite knowing that they were on some kind of clock. Once they got him back to the treehouse Scott and Derek took over body duty as they got Jake out of the car and into a spare bed that they had prepared for him after Stiles and Aylee called telling them that they were on their way. Cora tried everything she could to try and take him pain away but nothing was working as Aylee tried to find out as much as she could medically about the situation but still came up blank since she had little information. Soon Scott called Deaton to receive the same answer as they needed to know what type of wolfsbane she was using in order to proceed properly without causing too much damage to Jake.

" why isn't anything working? I mean when we should take the pain away at least if not heal it a little bit between the three of us" Cora said getting more and more frustrated as she began to show the familiar Hale temper

" I don't know but I'm not liking the fact that he's developing these red veins on his arms, its the same colour as the liquid I seen Lily being killed with" Aylee said realising that it must be the same stuff but more developed

" I've never seen or heard of anything like this before" Derek said trying to look through everything they had on supernatural related things such as plants or diseases in case something jogged his memory

" which means what exactly?" Aylee asked wondering what that meant for Jake who was currently thrashing about on the bed in pain, although he was thankful unconscious and somewhat unaware of what was going on

" anything really, she could be using a rare form of wolfsbane or she could have mixed the wolfsbane with mountain ash" he told them knowing that there was no telling what this Melinda Davis was capable of

" so we're back to not be able to do anything till we find out what she's using" Cora said pacing the room as she hated being helpless and powerless when someone she loved was in danger, she had lost too many people for that

" hey me and Stiles have been thinking, what if all three of us try to take his pain away at the same time?" Scott asked entering the room since him and Stiles had been in the living staring at the mystery board trying to come up with something to help

" that might work actually, especially since two of you are alphas" she said thinking that maybe the amount of power between them might work as she suddenly got an idea of her own to help as she watched them taking his pain away together

" its working a little, I mean the veins are beginning to fade a little" Stiles said standing at the end of the bed next to Aylee as they both peered over to see slightly improvements being made on Jake's condition as a result of what they just did

" yeah but it will be back, all we did was delayed the unavoidable" Derek said as the three of them tried to recover as it took out more of them than any of them realised as everyone turned to look at him

" well at best its giving us a little more time to think of something to save him" Scott said knowing that they weren't about to give up anytime soon since they hated it whenever someone died when it could have been stopped

" I actually think I might know of something that might give us a starting point" she said grabbing her bomber jacket from where it was resting on the chair in the room as they all looked at her hoping she wasn't about to do something stupid

* * *

After a brief conversation that consisted mostly of Aylee telling them her for them to slightly argue before she told them once again that they didn't have a better idea as her and Stiles headed back to the rainforest although this time in a different direction. Aylee found it funny that after only visits she now knew her way to the cave like the back of her hand as she imagined being guided by the panther that once been visible to represent her nature as she held Stiles's hand as she led him in the right direction as they aimlessly talking about the little things in their lives such as everything she had been missing in Beacon Hills. Soon they found themselves climbing into the cave that was being lit by the fire inside as Aylee saw Nakota at the back of the cave, for once surprised by her unexpected visitor

" hi I'm sorry to just stop by like this but I need your help" Aylee said hoping that he would help since it seemed like he was doing everything he could to help prevent whatever it is he knew from his own vision quests

" for you my young oracle anything, this be the missing ingredient…what is it that you need?" Dakota said knowing that he would do anything to help someone so young with such a big destiny since few people would as they both smiled

" wait did you just call her an oracle like from greek mythology?" Stiles said feeling slightly left out since this was first time he met the shaman and slightly protective of Aylee despite that the fact she seemed at ease around him

" yes I did, over the years seers have been called many things…although there has never been one quite like Aylee" he said knowing that neither of them how true that statement was as no one was able to predict what she would be capable of with a little development

" anyway the reason I came here was because that vision you helped me see more clearly more or less came true so I need help getting a vision on how to fix it" she said knowing that she might be making total sense due to her high emotions

" did you something to focus on? it might help with a ritual I have in mind" he said knowing that she sometimes needed a object to focus on if she wanted to get a vision on command as she handed him a picture of Melinda Davis

" so what kind of ritual is this exactly?" Stiles said he sat beside Aylee on the cushion that was spread out in the shape of a circle further into the cave since he was still a little skeptically of the shaman

" I will use burn qaashil in the room along with the picture chanting in my native language, that should help you see whatever it is you require to see" he said gathering everything he needed to preform the ritual

" qaashil? isn't that white sage, its used for cleansing?" she said showing the knowledge that she had gather about native americans and shaman since the last time that she had seen him

" yeah and this will not be like the last time where this young man followed you into the vision to ease the burden, your vision for all sense and purpose will be like every other one" he said trying to tell them what to expect from this ritual

" so what will happen to me while she's having the vision?" Stiles said knowing that it would be hard for him to watch his girlfriend being affected by the white sage and go into a vision

" you will be aware of what she is feeling like normal but I am sensing that there is something you need" he said knowing that they weren't always tied together as they thought, although that seemed to be the case as he began the ritual

As the white sage smoke began to fill the room Stiles and Aylee's eyes began to feel more and more tired as she laid her head on his lap as they began to feel the pull of vision as the smell of the sage smoke and the sound of Nakota chanting began to fade away

 _Aylee was suddenly back in the same lab that she saw the picture of Simon and Melinda together in what seemed to be some kind of scientist picture as she began to look at the different vials behind a glass cases as she began to read the labels of the vials to see that one was label cure. She began to look around the lab for anymore clues of what she had been using when she saw three similar but then again different plants encased with glass by the window as she successfully recognised the first two as yellow and purple wolfsbane plant where as the third was red as she tried to memorise every detail of it so that she could tell the others what she had seen. Aylee turned to the desk that was filled with files and a computer as she noticed that the small paper calendar was was brightly decorated with different things to remind Melinda of upcoming events when she saw in big bold letter '_ _ **CONVENTION IN SOUTH AMERICA'**_ _on today's date as she then saw the next day's box was the word '_ _ **BALL'**_ **.** _Suddenly she felt the vision fade away till she woke up back in the cave with her head resting on Stiles's lap_

 **Stiles was suddenly in a dimly lit room that was seemed filled with doom and gloom as he tried to let his eyes adjust to the lack of light, when they did he noticed that there was a girl in the middle of the room sitting in a chair slumped over in what seemed to be exhaustion. There wasn't a lot that he could tell about the girl as her head was faced downwards and her face was being covered by her long dark damp wavy hair, he figured that she couldn't be any older than 17 years old. Just as he was about to get closer to get her to get better look at her someone entered the room as he turned to see Melinda Davis heading to a metal table that he hadn't noticed in the corner of the room as she unravelled a medical kit with a needle in it that she began to fill with a mysterious pink coloured liquid.**

" **so are we ready to talk yet or do we want to keep playing this game?" Melinda asked as she walked towards the girl in the chair that seemed to stiffen as soon as she heard Melinda's voice**

" **I don't know what you want me to say" the girl said weakly as Stiles began to realise that the was a small trace of pain in her voice as he walked around the chair to see that she was being restrained with ropes that seemed wet**

" **yes you do, I want to know everything about the Hale family like where their alpha is and how many they are of them now" she said going over and over the same questions she had been asking her for a while**

" **I thought we moved past that when I told you no the first time, do you want me to say it Bulgarian?** **не ... Аз няма да ти дам моето семейство" she said lifting her head up, the first thing Stiles noticed was her glowing purple eyes**

" **why don't you insist on make me anger Aylee? fine if you don't want to surrender the Hale side of you, how about the Geogieva side?" she said knowing that her comment would make Aylee angry as she began to fight against her restraints**

" **You don't think that I know what in that little needle of yours or what you plan to do me as soon as I tell you? I am not some werewolves or shapeshifter that you can torture into telling you everything. Foresight is a bitch that won't stop" she said smiling as Melinda quickly pushed her head to one side as she injected the liquid into Aylee's neck**

Unlike Aylee who woke peacefully, Stiles woke up panting and was visibly shaking as he thought about Aylee being held in that place with Melinda as Aylee tried to calm him down


	17. Chapter 17: jar of hearts

hey guys so here is another chapter for you, so I've written Aylee's vision in italics to make it stand out more and so its easier to see. I meant to mention this in the last chapter but I based the appearance of Melinda Davis on the actress Zoe Saldana which you'll see in my sets for Aylee's outfits on polyvore . Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

Chapter 17: jar of hearts

Eventually both Aylee and Stiles had come out of their white sage smoke induced vision quests and had calmed down from them, more so in Stiles's case as he was upset and panicky over what he had seen as it was a small peek of Aylee being held captive by Melinda Davis before being injected with a mysterious liquid into her neck. They both decided to head back to the treehouse where Aylee told them that she had seen several different vials including one labelled cure as well as the different wolfsbanes plants including one that she had never seen before as it was red unlike the ones she had seen before like the common purple wolfsbane and the recently more used yellow wolfsbane plant. While Aylee told the others what she had seen in her white sage induced vision Stiles mulled over his as he thought about how Aylee had looked being bound by the wet ropes to the chair in the middle of the room as he began to remember the small details abut her appearance that only him would really noticed like the bags under her eyes that told him she hadn't slept properly in a few days or the fact her wet wavy hair was a tell tale sign that Melinda hadn't been treating her well. Stiles was still thinking about it the next day while him, Scott and Aylee sat in Derek's SUV as they waited outside the building where Melinda's convention was so they could bump into her at the right moment. Aylee was currently a purple plaid sleeveless shirt, a white tank top underneath it, a grey oversized cardigan with spikes on the shoulders, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle studded fringe boots. She had decided to simply leave her hair in its natural state that was half way between curly and wavy, she wore slightly smoky brown eye makeup and light pink lip gloss.

" thats so not what I'm saying ok? all I mean is that how can you possibly be my brother and have never tried oeros and peanut butter or really anything in peanut butter?" Aylee asked as her and Scott playfully argued as she lay in the backseat

" yeah but not everyone is as obsessive about peanut butter as you, I mean you literally put it on everything you can" Scott said laughing at his sister who was currently resting a jar of peanut on her stomach as she dipped oeros into it

" ok true but its just so good and goes with like everything right Stiles?….Stiles?" Aylee asked looking for some kind of back up from her boyfriend who was still staring out of the window in deep thought

" Stiles, you ok there buddy? are you worried about the plan?" Scott asked knowing that something went right with his best friend which was a feeling he was currently sharing with her sitting as he looked back to see Aylee sitting up

" he's defiantly worried and scared about something as well as generally just being Stiles…meaning he's anxious over something" she said after focusing on what was coming through their body to tell what was going on with him

" its nothing, its just I don't think that being this close to another assassin is a good idea or how you guys forgotten what happened the last time?" he asked them making them think about the deadpool and the constant deadly attacks by assassins

" of course we haven't, I mean it took me months to get the smell of gasoline out of that red top" she said finding it easier to joke about than to talk about how her dad had accidentally been the cause of the thing that had almost gotten them killed more than once

" I'm serious I mean she clearly knows whats she's doing" he said thinking about how many werewolves she had managed to kill already on such a high scale or the way Aylee had looked in his white sage induced vision

" ok first she technically isn't an assassin since she isn't getting paid for it so really she's just a serial killer and second this is the only choice we have to save Jake" she told him knowing that they had looked into financials to learn more about her

" serial killers aren't any less terrifying than assassins but in a weird way she's right, we need to do this and we need to this soon" Scott said backing her up since he knew that his friend still needed more convincing and reassurance

" yeah but where it say that it has to be us that does it?" he said trying hard not to look at Aylee as he said it since his instincts were telling him to keep her as far as a way from Melinda Davis as possible

" nowhere but there was zero chance I would go back to home knowing Cora is in trouble plus we're the ones with the most experience with this stuff" she said thinking about everything they had been through over the last year or two

" hey maybe it'll stop once we get out of Beacon Hills and go to college" Scott said trying to cheer Stiles up a little as he went to grab some of the snacks they had collected for their stake out

" yeah I know us and I know our luck, we'll be in our 60s and still probably doing this kind of thing" he said thinking that there was never going to be a time where they didn't have to deal with the supernatural problems and drama

" well yeah because either way you look at it the supernatural is always going to be part of our life, me and Scott are always going to be what we are" she said trying to figure out what he was thinking as she thought he might be doubting certain things

" she's right, we might not being dodging bullets or death threats all the time but I'll always be a werewolf and Aylee was always be a seers" he said knowing that their powers and abilities would always play a part in their lives

" you think I don't know that? I love the mysterious and I love you guys but I don't love the thought of one of you getting hurt" he said with sad eyes as he looked at Aylee who was beginning to sense some sadness and worry within in him

" well you won't because I intend to stick around for a long time to bug you two" she said as she leaned forward to press a kiss onto his cheek before she pulled her large black bag onto the seat next to her

" Ay, what are you doing?" Scott asked as she began to unbutton her purple plaid shirt as both boys turn to look at her causing him and Stiles exchanged a curious look as they tried to work out what she was planning as she continued to get undressed

" as much fun as this has been I think its time to go onto part two and part two requires a costume change for both of us" she said since her and Stiles were going to talk to Melinda as Scott was well known in the supernatural world for being a true alpha

" ok so that means getting changed in front of Scott?" Stiles said with an amused smile as he thought of the girl he had met in Eichen house that was scared to even look at someone was now comfortable enough with them to do this

"yeah I mean your other choice is to leave the car so you decide" she said knowing that there was no way she was going to go outside to get changed as she began to pull hers and Stiles's clothes out of her big bag

* * *

Aylee quickly changed into a warm coloured aztec jacquard skirt, a white tank top, a white cropped baggy blouse, a light red blazer, a pair of black ballet flats and a black satchel. She wore her hair in a high styled ponytail that left her wavy hair falling onto her back, she readjusted her makeup so her eye makeup consisted of simple eyeliner that highlighted her blue eyes and wore a very light pink lipstick. Aylee had eventually convinced Stiles to put on a pale blue shirt over his a dark grey v-necked t-shirt then a brown cardigan over that, although he refused to listen to her advice about how he was to wear as he rolled up his sleeves as looked more hipster cool than greek chic. Before Stiles could go inside Aylee gently tugged on hand that she was currently holding as she gestured for him to follow her as she pulled him aside so she could talk to him privately.

" hey come here for a second…talk to me ok? tell me what has you doubting everything and has you so scared of this?" she said with worried eyes as she tried to gently touch his cheek to comfort him until he took a step back to avoid her touch

" I'm sorry I didn't do that to hurt you, I just didn't want to you to see what I have… to see what has me so scared" he said as he saw a look of realisation on her face as she figured out that was why he had been sleeping in the spare bedroom

" see like a vision? Stiles, you need to tell what is going on before we talk to Melinda and if that doesn't work then you need to tell me because I'm your girlfriend" she said with pleading eyes as she began to think her imagination was much worse

" I've kinda been avoiding the whole Dakota thing but it wasn't as mellow as yours… can I?" he said holding out his hand as an olive branch as she gave him a sad smile as took it so that they could make a connection for her to get a vision

 _Aylee saw the same thing that Stiles when he had inhaled the white sage smoke inside Nakota's cave with one small difference, Aylee was in more control of what she saw than Stiles was which meant that she was able to see more of what was going on than just the small peek that Stiles had. She was able to see the affects of the mysterious liquid was having on after only being in her system after a short while which made her curious to see what would happen to her once it had been her system for longer as she began to remember what it had been like when she had been infected with the enhanced_ _canine distempter virus. She could the other version her was beginning to feel the effects of a temperature as she could see the sickly shine of sweat on her skin that was now much paler than now, she also noticed that Melinda was trying to appear relaxed but there was defiant signs of interest as she observed every detail of the infected Aylee._

" _see what happens when you make anger? I didn't want to do that but you made me! you think I like hurt teenagers?" Melinda said trying to continue this pretence that she would stop hurting her once she told her everything that she wanted to know_

" _no I don't think you like hurting teenagers, in fact you probably don't care about their age…just what they are right? You think its our fault" she said weakly and breathless as she refused to back down from her well practised tough girl act_

" _have you looked up the meaning of the word supernatural? it means something that defies the laws of nature, you and your powers defy the law of nature" she said as if trying to make Aylee see the reason behind her actions_

" _blah blah blah… do you have any idea how many times I've heard the abomination talk? boo hoo there are plenty of things that exist that go against everything we know, doesnt me- mean…" she said starting off strong before getting weaker and weaker near to the end as she began to breath heavily_

" _oh yeah did I forget to mention that I created a whole new type of biological illness for you? it attacks your supernatural side, hence the eyes and the light" she said pointing out the fact that her power were trying to fight back against the illness in her system_

" _it might have slipped your mind… a lit-little…" she said before losing consciousness as she watched her head slump down as Melinda walked up to her as she tugged on her hair to pull her head back to see if she was pretending or not to see_

Stiles gently placed his hands onto her waist to steady her as he shielded her from view from people passing them as her eyes returned back to normal, he could see that she was trying to process the things she had seen although he realised that it had taken her a longer to see his vision from last night than it should have as he began to wonder what else she had seen

" are you okay? do you want to go back to the car?" he said being able to understand why she might be more hesitant to carry on with their plan after seeing what she had, in fact that was exactly what he wanted her to do

" yeah I'm fine, now I get why you've been so quiet lately…you're worried that I'm going to hurt or worse?" she said knowing that her visions had a way of coming true one way or another, although she knew never really knew the events leading up to it

" you saw what I did, you clearly do get hurt and so far no one has survived one of her attacks" he said worried that the one person he cared about more than anything was going to taken away from him

" maybe I do and maybe I don't, did you notice how I refused to back down? I knew I was making her angry but I kept pushing and shutting her down" she said trying to make him realise the one she had once her vision had ended

" yeah you refused to show how scared you were, I also saw the effects she was having on you" he said thinking about all the tiny little things he had noticed about her body and face

" it was more than that, Stiles I think it was all part a bigger plan like I meant to get captured by her somehow… I know it doesn't make it better but trust me please?" she said knowing that she wouldn't be able to do this on her own

" I always trust you, I just know that we're kind of alike… come on, we've got a serial killer to talk to" he said taking her hand and giving her a smile as they headed inside the building where the convention was being held

As Aylee and Stiles walked into the large foyer area they walked up to a large table as they selected two id badge that looked similar to them since they could pass of the differences as being a bad picture or a bad hair day before they headed into the large great hall where the convention was. The room was entered around a platformed stage at the front of the room that held a microphone and a stand for the speaker to place their speeches on, there was rows and rows of fancy looking chairs facing the stage so that the audience who see and hear the speaker talk about their chosen subject to engage them with. Although right now everyone in the room was mingling with each other as the audience tried to ask their favourite speakers the questions that were burning in their minds as Aylee and Stiles spotted Melinda Davis talking to a group of keen listeners. Aylee discreetly picked up a discarded book on the table next to them that was filled with refreshments and food, she was pleased to see that the book was written by Melinda Davis as she quickly showed it to Stiles before flicking through the contents. They waited silently for the group around her to fade away before they decided to approach her

" Hi Dr Davis, my name is Piper Sinclair and this my boyfriend Thomas Marshall… I have to say that you're the whole reason that I got into biology" Aylee said pretending to overly enthusiastic and in complete awe of Melinda Davis with a bright smile

" oh wow thank you, thats so kind and I'm glad that you enjoyed reading my work. It always so nice to see young people interested in the works of biology" Melinda said in the same voice that had been going around and around both their heads

" in fact we particular enjoyed your papers on using plants to create different types of biological weapons, especially using the plant monkshood" Stiles said waiting for her reaction to see whether or not she would crack under the mention of her secret life

" well actually it was recommended to us by a mutual friend of ours" she said showing no signs of nervousness or weakness through her flawless cover as she kept on smiling as Melinda gently took the book from her to sign

" oh? and who would that be?" she asked looking between them as she tried to figure out what was going on as well how they could be connected to her or to someone she knew since they seemed like everyday type of teenagers

" Simon, he was a professor with you at Beacon Hills College…after showing us his papers on a similar matter and experiments before his unfortunate demise " Aylee said trying not to show her real feeling on the matter as she tried to make Melinda trust her more

" Simon? yes I heard what happened to him, I was so surprised to hear what he had been doing in his spare time" she said in almost believable voice that Stiles had to look at Aylee to confirm that she was getting the right emotions from Melinda

" surprising? No. Justified? you better believe it… You know that he tried to go after some pretty powerful people in the supernatural world?" Stiles said wanting to get her to actually confess to being a part of it or to knowing about it at least

" shhh…. I told him not to go after McCall or the Hale girl but apparently the money was too high to resist" she said after pulling aside so that no one would be able to over hear them as she gave a glimpse into what she knew

" well there's a reason why they're still here to day when so many of their enemies aren't" Stiles said since he could tell that Aylee was terrified at the mention of the Hale girl as it wasn't hard to figure out who she meant, although she kept her cool appearance

" in my experience werewolves are usually stronger and more cunning than people give them credit for" Melinda said revealing the fact that she believed that everyone on that list was a werewolf including Aylee who she had clearly never seen before

" thats often been the case with us too but then again we have ways to out wit them, although our methods are different from yours or Simons" Aylee said changing her approach from fake cheer to deadly calm

" and what method would that be?" Melinda said curious to see what they would say next since she knew that Simon wasn't likely to socialise with teenagers unless they had proved themselves to be just as deadly as he was

" well we use our friendly appearance to gain the trust of others and blend in so that no one suspects us then we take down every single abomination we can" he said not wanting to go into to much detail about what they did so they didn't make mistakes

" Thomas here is fairly handy with an arrow or two which is easier to conceal than you think and little old me…well lets just say I have ways" she said subtly pulling out the chopsticks that doubled as a sharp object when twisted the right way out of her bag

" you know I would to get to know you better but I have somewhere I have to been soon, would you be interested in coming to a ball thats being held in my honour tonight?" she asked thinking it gave them more time to talk and compare notes

" yes, we would love to come" Aylee said for both of them thinking that the closer they got to Melinda then the more she would be likely to start trusting them which they needed in order to get access to her lab

" here is the invitation and I look forward to see you then" she said handing Stiles the invitation before walking towards the exit as she headed out of the room as Stiles realised that they would have to do this overall again

* * *

Once Aylee and Stiles got back to the car they began to tell Scott everything that had happened with Melinda as they began to realise that there was going to a few objects when they told Cora and Derek who were completely against the idea of them going back to talk Melinda despite the fact that they seemed to have a well put together cover story in place. Eventually They were able to convince them that this was the only way that they were going to get access to her labs in Brazil if they were going to save Jake was getting worse and worse by the minute, his skin was now a grey colour that seemed to make the black veins to stand out in comparison as was the sickly sweat that had coated his skin. After checking on Jake to see how he was coping with the rare red wolfsbane poisonous disease being in his system, Aylee went into her room to look through her small collection of dresses that she had brung with her to see if she had anything suitable to wear to something as fancy as ball and eventually decided that she didn't as she flopped onto the floor onto the pile of clothes that she had thrown in frustration. She was glad for the interruption when someone knocked on the door causing her to call them in while she quickly tidied up her mess she had made

" ahh I see that my timing couldn't be better, can't find anything?" Cora asked walking into the room with a garment bag in hand as she gently placed it on the chair that was placed into of Aylee's vanity table before taking a place on the bed beside her

" you could say that, I'm not exactly the kind of girl to wear heels and big fancy ball gowns…I like my skinny jeans and combat too much" she said knowing that she didn't get a lot of opportunities to dress up like this

" yeah I know what you mean but being the big bad alpha that I am I'm sometimes expected to go celebrations for other supernatural groups nearby which brings me to the reason I'm here" she said thinking about the last one which was in the name of the alliance she had helped to create so that all the packs could co-exist happily together

" you mean other than the reason that you missed my witty remarks?" Aylee asked as she got herself more comfort on the bed as she realised that this was probably the first time that her and Cora had talked by themselves alone

" that too but I was thinking that you could wear this, I mean I've never worn it before and something tells that it would look much better on you than me" she said walking over to the garment bag as she showed the dress she was talking about

" oh wow Cora this is amazing, are you sure you want me to wear this?" she said as a million things began to run through her mind concerning the dress such as shoes and the fact that she ever so slightly clumsy at times

" not only do I want you to wear it, I want you to have it…" she said wanting to say so much more than that but was still unsure on how to approach certain subjects when it came to Aylee as she was still getting to know her cousin better

" thanks I promise to look after it….Cora, if you want to ask or say something to me then just say it" she said being able to read her emotions like a good book as she realised that she had caught Cora by surprise

" I just want to say that I know I probably wasn't the most enthusiastic to hear that I had a cousin I didn't know about or that that cousin was the child of my uncle Peter but I'm glad that Derek brought you with him" she said since she had quickly realised how much she had missed her brother as the family that she had lost in the fire and her sister

" me too… were you worried that I would be like him? like Peter I mean?" she asked knowing that it was one of her worst fears to become like her father with going back to eichen being a close second place

" kind of, I mean when I got went back to Beacon Hills looking for Derek and I learned what Peter had done to Kate for starting the fire and the people who covered it up I thought it was almost justified" she said staring from the beginning to make her understand better

" I get that, Kate and the others were the reason you lost most of your family at such a young age but what about what he did to Laura?" she asked knowing that there was no way she could believe that he was justified in killing her sister and his niece

" part of me thinks that he saw it as just another kill, another part of surviving or a way to achieving what he wanted to do but I can never forgive him for that" she said knowing that there was never going to be a good reason for why another Hale had to die

" I'm always scared that something in me will just snap one day causing me to cross that line and become into the monster that he has become" she said looking down at her fingers which was easier than looking into Cora's eyes

" you won't, Peter was always had side to him even when he was younger and you don't and neither did your mother" she knowing that she would be interested in finding out more about her biological mother

" you knew Katrina Geogieva, my mom I mean?" she said realising that she was used to thinking of her as someone other than her biological mother since it made easier to deal with

" a little, I was much younger than her, Peter and Derek but I remember that she used to attend family gatherings and she used to read me bedtime stories sometimes" she said smiling at the memory before everything had become so messy

" it doesn't seem that everyone has at least one memory of my mom and I don't, not even one of my foster parents reading to me" she said knowing that the only real home she had know before the McCalls was Eichen House

" Derek told me about your past, why don't I tell you everything I remember about your mom and even the other Hales while I help you get ready for tonight?" she said realising that this would be the perfect time to get to know Aylee better

" yeah I'd like that, I'd like that a lot" she said knowing that it wasn't always a subject the she liked to talk to Derek about since she knew that he still had a hard dealing with the fact that Kate had used him to kill so many of his family members in the fire

* * *

Later that afternoon an hour or two before the ball was due to start Stiles, Derek and Scott waited out in the living room for Cora and Aylee to come out of her room when she was ready since it had taken Stiles barely anytime to get dressed in his white shirt and black suit with brown brogues. Although as soon as Aylee came out of the room Stiles could why she had taken so long to get ready as he stood up to soak in every detail of her as if she was the only person in the room since she was the one that he saw at the moment. Aylee was wearing a powder blue satin-trimmed lace dress with ribbon decorating the skirt of the dress and bustier top half that showed off her figure better, a beige biker jacket to go with her beige peep toe heels and help in one hand a powder blue clutch that held everything she needed. Her long curly hair was 1920's vintage hair style as it was twisted into itself and around the embellished hairband that she wore, Cora had her fringe down and curly so that it framed one side of her face, her eyes makeup was beautifully smoked with a contrast of both dark and light colours that seemed to make her blue eyes even bluer and finally she wore bright red matte lipstick.

" do I look ok or is it too much?" she asked as she turned around as if second guessing the style choices that her and Cora had made in her room as she began to doubt whether or not they could get away with this

" no its perfect, you're perfect… I mean-" Stiles said without thinking as he continued to appreciate how his girlfriend looked before Scott and Derek stood up to interrupt him so that they could discuss the finer point of tonight

" yeah yeah you can do that later right now we need to go over a few things like if you think she's beginning to suspect something then you get out as soon as" Derek said not wanting anything to happen to either one of them

" I know, I'm going to focus on her emotion for that reason and by doing that I should be able to sense any trouble coming from her" she said knowing that her powers were going to come in handy at the ball, although she was going to need absolute control

"but don't give yourself away which means no visions, no light and no glowing eyes got it? Me and Scott are going to wait across the street in the car" Cora said putting on her black biker jacket over her simple white tank and dark grey skinny jeans

" and Derek will close by too, he's going to be watching from the fire escape on the building across from the ballroom" Scott said knowing that there was no way that Derek would be able to sit in a car for hours not knowing what was going on inside

" you know the plan inside and out right?" Derek asked needing to hear them say it again so that he knew that they weren't going to mess this up and get themselves into even more danger than they already were in by being this close to Melinda

" we're going to do everything we can to get Melinda to tell us where her lab or the cure is without pushing her then discreetly take it from her" Stiles said being deadly serious now since the image of a captive Aylee was still fresh in his head

" and what if something goes wrong?" Derek said thinking that was very liking if their collective reputation was anything to got by since they had never had a plan that had gone exactly to plan without some kind of hitch

" then we get out there as quickly as possible and you guys an SOS text. Derek, we've got this" Aylee said trying to reassure him since she could tell that he was still panicking and stressing over them going back to see Melinda

" try to get out as discreetly as possible too, the last thing we want is for you to expose yourself to her while getting the cure" Cora said knowing that as much as the cure was important so was the safety of her cousin

" she's right, as far as Melinda knows you two are deadly assassins that know how to blend in so thats what you need to do" Scott said trying to gently remind them that they weren't going to Aylee and Stiles but Piper and Thomas

* * *

Stiles and Aylee tried to be as calm as possible as they checked in their coats before walking into the ballroom and down the stairs as they tried to find Melinda in the crowd while Stiles tried his hardest to steady Aylee so she didn't fall in her heels since there was a reason why she didn't often wear them and when she did something bad usually happen. Once they were down the stairs and had spotted Melinda they walked over to where she was as they decided to buy themselves sometime to calm down as they went to get drink before going over to her. Aylee noticed that she wore a long laced yellow dress that stood out against her dark skin as well as that her hair flawless despite the fact it was simply curled and swept to one side.

" Piper, Thomas…I'm so glad that you came, I enjoyed our conversation from earlier since its so rare to find people that thing and believe in the same things as I do" Melinda said reaching for a glass of wine from a passing waiter

" as did we, we tend to be on our own a lot of the time going from place to place" Stiles said quickly coming for a reason why she might be able to find anything on them if she tried in case she was suspicion of them which she didn't seem to be yet

" where are your parents?" Melinda asked curiously since it seemed obvious that they were still in their teens despite them being dressed up and looking slightly older than they were especially in Aylee's case with the extra inches of height

" both mine and Thomas's parents were killed when we were toddlers, they were hunters and since then its always just been us two" Aylee said using Violet and Garret from inspiration for their background story as the orphans's story were well known

" is that the reason you do what you do?" she said trying to be discreet when discussing the fact that she believe that they went from town to town killing every supernatural creature that they came in contact with

" sort of, we believe in the hunters belief of hunting those who hunt us and protect people from them but we don't share their view on waiting till they do something wrong" she said channelling her inner Kate to get the right delusional hunter vibe

" by the time that happens someone innocent could be hurt or worst" he said taking a sip from his drink as he placed his arm around Aylee as he hoped that Melinda was believing their story

" why do you do it?" Aylee asked since she was actually interested in what made a person hate a whole group of people like she did with supernatural people enough to want them dead

" my whole life I've been interested in all things in nature related like genetic make up of people or the effects of plants, the one thing I've learned in that supernatural world and its beings are unnatural" she said as Aylee and Stiles stopped themselves from showing their true reaction to her statement

" and that's why you use nature based elements against them? I am always so fascinated with the effects wolfsbane has the werewolves, I actually recently used yellow wolfsbane on one" she said thinking about what happened to Brett when he was affected by it

" In my research I found that there used to be different types of wolfsbane before the werewolves destroyed them all and before they became existent" she told them seeing as they seemed to so interested in her work in both fields

" oh really? like what?" Stiles asked hoping that she would tell them what they already knew what her hidden research and offer to show them her lab so that they get the cure and get out of the ballroom

" Dr Davis, there are some people that have just arrived that are keen to speak to you" said one of the people in charge of the event as they gently whispered to Melinda as they pointed to some very important looking people

" of course, I'm sorry guys I'm afraid duty calls but I'll come and you later so that I can show you a key finding from my research" she said with a smile as she gently placed her hand onto Aylee's arm causing a brief connection between them

" hey you ok? What did you see?" Stiles asked once they were alone since he could that whatever she had seen in her vision had some kind of emotional impact on her as she was leaning closer to him in an attempt to seek comfort from him

" I saw her kill Lily, planning every attack including the one on Kyle's pack...she's infected one of his betas without them knowing causing the others to be infected, Stiles...it was horrible!" She said as he cuddled her into him trying to comfort her without it being too obvious in the hopes that it prevent her from crying

" shhh it's ok, you're ok...hey why don't we dance? Come on, you love this song" he said cupping her face in one hand in an attempt to cheer her up since he was aware that people were watching them and that they couldn't afford to break their cover

" fine, seeing how you asked so nicely and look so dashing in that suit..." She said as she took his hand so that he could lead her out onto the dance floor as the song changed to a slower one that they both recognised as 'May I" by Trading Yesterday

" we're going to stop her, you know that right? I mean I know things look bad in the middle but they always get better" he said trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok as he wrapped his arms around her waist at the same time she placed hers around his neck

" I know...I meant when I said it you looked super hot in that suit and with your hair all stylish floppy like that" she said looking him in the eye with a smile as she tried to make it clear that she wanted to be distracted and be lost with him

" yeah well I knew you liked like this so I thought why not. I'm surprised that your wearing heels, I figured you would have thought they were a bad omen" he said with a sad kind of smile as he thought about the few times she had wore high heels

" you're probably right, I mean whenever I've wore heels I've either found out I'm the spawn of satan, been shot with a poisonous arrow or been covered in gasoline by rogue cops but it's nice to be the same heights as you" she said as she kissed before wiping away the red lip stain on his lips as he gently pressed a kiss to her finger

" nah I think I prefer you smaller, I mean think of all the fun we've had trying to even the playing field." He said thinking about all their intense make out sessions or the times where he had lifted her up top of his desk or drawers to make them the same height

" you know when this done and Jake is cured we should go swimming, you can seem me in a bikini" she said knowing that it made her feel to be able to plan things for the future since it made her more confidant that they were going to have one

" yeah and I could finally teach you to skateboard or you, me and Scott could explore the city together" he said as she payed her head on his shoulder as he thought about how nice it would be to spend time with his two best friends

" I'd like that…do you ever regret going to the woods that night when Scott was bitten ?" she asked speaking out loud what she was thinking as they continued to dance with him as she thought how different things would be

" what do you mean?" he said wondering what she was talking abut, he knew that it was easier for them to be together when she was having these kind of thoughts rather than her being alone

" think of everything thats happened since that night like my dad killing all those people including Kate or Gerard and the hunters or the alpha pack-" she said in a hurried ranting way before he decided to interrupt her as she would keep going till he did

" ok I get it and I know we've been through some pretty bad things like losing our friends, being beaten up by an old guy, having our parents kidnapped or like that time I was possessed but I would never changed any of that" he told her causing her to look her so that she could get a better look at his face, although they never stopped or slowed their dancing

" really? why?" she asked wondering why he would want to go through all those bad things as she tried to work out what could possible be worth all that to make him still wanting to go relive it

" because if Scott had never been bitten then none of us would be friends and more importantly I would never have went to Eichen house and fell in love with a strange loner girl" he said placing her curled fringe behind her ear in a affectionate manner

" loner girl? really? I guess when you put it like that, I wouldn't either because I would have never fell in you or found my place in the world" she said thinking about how Melissa and Scott had become her family since she had left Eichen House

" but then again if I could away ever bad memory you have of growing up and replace them with happy ones of the life you should have then I would" he said admitting the fact that he hated that she had to grow up in a place like Eichen

" I wouldn't, its like Melissa always says 'I am the person I am today because of those memories'" she said knowing that as much as she would love them to go they were a part of her now just as much as he was

" and you know how I feel about her…" he said looking at her eyes as she captured his lips with her as he placed his hand under her chin while using the other to bring her even closer to him as they deepened the kiss

" I love you, Stiles Stilinski" she said as soon as they broke apart as she realised that it had been a while since she had said it, although she knew that he would still know that she felt that way about him

" and I love you, Aylee Hale" he said knowing that he would always love her despite what her last name was since she would always be the bright light that saved him from the darkness when he most needed saving

" actually I'm thinking about changing it to McCall….Stiles, look" she said abruptly breaking their kiss apart as she noticed that Melinda was trying to sneak out of the ballroom without the other guests seeing her

Aylee and Stiles decided to follow her to see where she was going since it seemed to them that she was doing everything she could to prevent people from noticing her obvious skittish behaviour as they headed down the stairs towards the basement of the grand building where the ball was being held. Melinda nervously looked to see if anyone was following as Stiles pulled Aylee back so that they could hide behind one of the many pieces of furniture as he pulled her close to him and placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from making the enviable sound of surprise. They began to crept around the corner to see Melinda into a room that she had been using to store away the important pieces of her research that were too valuable to leave behind in America as they spilt to lean over either side of the door to see Melinda looking through one of the many boxes in the room for some flashcards that presumedly had her speech on them. Aylee vaguely gestured some form a plan before opening the door further for them.

" Piper? Thomas? what are you doing here?….ahhh!" Melinda asked surprised as she turned around to see who had enter the room as Aylee's eyes switched to her seer purple as she used to her light to blast Melinda against the wall knocking her out

" oops, sorry? Are you meant to apologise to serial killers when you knock them out?" she asked Stiles since she wasn't really used to this kind of thing as she showed how different her and Melinda were

" I wouldn't seeing how it was accident, kind of… we should move fast before she wakes up so I'll take this side and you take the other" he said as they began to look through the boxes in the hopes that one of the boxes would hold the cure

" hey you found anything yet?" she said after a while as she was being to get more and more fed up of looking through box after box and only finding random biology notes

" maybe, I've a couple of different vials… do any of these look like the cure?" he said turning to his as he anxiously look between the vials of liquids and the still unconscious Melinda as Aylee began to get different visions from the bottles

" these two are the cure and I think the others are some kind of things to stop her getting sick, we'll take them with us just in case" she said opening her clutch bag for him to drop them into it as he went his box to show her something of else had peeked his interest

" how about these? are these what I think they are?" he said as he hand her the vials that held a red coloured liquid that seemed familiar to Aylee now as she recognised them from her vision of Lily being killed and of Kyle's beta being infected

" yup and I think its fair to say that we're in agreement that it would better for everyone if this didn't exist anymore" she said in a suddenly serious tone as she let the vials slip through her fingers as the liquid began to make a puddle of the floor

"hey we should probably get out go here before someone comes looking for her or before Derek come looking for us" he said knowing that the faster they were back in the treehouse and back her room the better so that he could properly comfort her

"yeah that sounds good…wait did you go through this box? its like her written records of everything she's found on all things supernatural" she said after briefly looking through one of the books before closing the box and picking it up

" woah woah, what are you doing? why are you taking these?" he asked as he tried to work out what use these books were going to be for her since she pretty much knew as one person could on all things supernatural

" because it might help us to know what she does plus I'd rather not leave anything that she can use against us" she said as he took the box from her as they began to leave the room so that they could head out to where Cora and Scott were waiting of them in the car

* * *

Aylee and Stiles tried to move as fast as they could out of the grand building without arousing too much attention to themselves since they were technically stealing important pieces of Melinda's work, they were able to move a lot faster once Aylee stopped halfway up the stairs to take off her heels then quickly grabbed her coats so that they use it to disguise the box so they could sneak pass the bodyguard posted at the door so that they could head to the car without being caught. Once they were in the car and were joined by Derek in the backseat they began to drive back to the treehouse to give Jake the cure as they began to tell them everything that had happened during the ball and what they had happened to Melinda who Aylee hoped wasn't too hurt after being blasted into the wall by her light. As soon as they got inside the treehouse Aylee threw off her jacket and shoes onto one of the chairs in the living before grabbing her purse as they all headed into the bedroom that had been acting as a make shift hospital room where Jake had been staying ever since they had found him

" ok so mom said all I had to do was use the syringe to inject the cure into his neck" she said grabbing the vial that held the cure and the syringe from her advance first aid kit as she began to follow the instructions Melissa had texted her

" why the neck?" Cora asked as she stopped pacing for a second to ask question, Aylee realised that you didn't need to an empath to be able to tell that Cora was nervous about whether or not this would work

" she said that it would be easier for me to inject it into his system since its a bigger vein and it would reach his heart quicker" she said trying her best to give her a reassuring smile as she made sure that the syringe and its contents were ready

"do you either of you know how long before it starts to work?" Derek said from where he was leaning against the wall as he began to slow realise that this whole business was almost over with

" no and I don't think it mentions anything about the cure in her journal type things" Stiles said looking up from where him and Scott were currently going through Melinda's journals for anything significant to their current situation

"I think its more of a wait and see kind of thing but if its anything like that bullet we use on you that one time we might be able to see some change as soon as" Scott said remembering when he was a newbie wolf as he watched Derek almost die from a wolfsbane bullet that Kate shot him with

" what about side effects? like do we know whether or not he's going to have some medical issues?" Derek said as he gave his sister a side glance since he knew that was what she would be worried about

" again not really because the red wolfsbane based disease is not meant to be something you survive but I'm guessing his healing ability will take care of that" Stiles said feeling like he was pointing out the obvious factors in the room

" I can stay with him tonight if you want to keep an eye on his emotion and for any changes" Aylee said after she had inject Jake with the cure and had gotten rid of the syringe safely

" yeah that would be great but we can…we can take turns, I don't want you staying up all night" Cora said giving her hug as she pressed her kiss to her scalp before heading out of the room and into her bedroom

" guys seriously, I've got this ok? so go to bed and I promise to wake you up when he comes around" she said sensing that all three men in the room were reluctant to leave the girl that they all considered family, although in different forms

* * *

Aylee began to make herself more comfortable on the chair by the bed as she began to read her book to the past time while she watched Jake for any improvements on this heath, after an hour or two had passed since she had injected him with the cure she could see that his skin had more colour to it than the grey it had before and that it was less clammy than it had been. As it got later and later into the night Aylee began to get sleepier until she eventually fell asleep in the chair still wearing the dress that she had borrowed from Cora for the ball. However she was eventually awaken when she began to hear moans and grunts of pain coming from the bed as Jake began to wake up as the cure was working its way through his system as it undid the effects the poison had on him.

" Hey there, troublemaker… you had us worried there for a minute" Aylee said as she went over to the bed as she helped Jake sit up in the bed as she took a place in front of his as she watched him looking around the room trying to work where he was

" I'm sorry where am I?… do I know you?" he asked as he tried to get himself more comfortable in the bed as he took a good look at Aylee from the way that her hair was still up with strands of hair falling onto her shoulder or how good she looked in her dress

" wait what? Jake, its me… oh god, please please tell you remember me?" she said beginning to panic that she had made a mistake with the liquid she had injected into him or that the cure had had some unknown side effects on him

" I'm kidding, of course I know who you are… its Hayley right?" he said making the both laugh as they remembered the first time that they had actually gotten to know each other on the morning of her second day in South America

" you big stupid jerk, that was mean!" she said gently punching him in the shoulder as she began to relax a little since it seemed like he was back to him normal annoying self

" it was just too good to pass up, so did anything happen while I was…ill? I don't actually know what happened to me|" he said trying to find thee right word for whatever was wrong with him that made her so worried

" yeah you could say that and you were kind of…temporarily…dying" she said trying to find a nice way to break it to him that if it hadn't been for her and Stiles then he would have eventually died

" oh just a little case of death was it?… wait why are you wearing a dress?" he said continuing her causal approach to the situation as he suddenly realised that she was dressed much fancier than he had ever seen her before

" ummm…. well thats kind of part of the story and the reason that you're you know…dead" she said with a smile as she realised that her life would make a really good comic strip or story since it seemed too surreal to be real

"well it seems like I have nothing but time right so why don't you start from the beginning?" he said thinking that was the easiest way to catch him up on everything that he missed while he was unconscious


	18. Chapter 18: penguin

hey guys so here is another chapter for you, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little later than usual since I have deadlines upon deadlines so sorry. Please let me know what you think it or if you have any ideas/suggestion for the story or coupley moments for Stiles and Aylee. thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up. you can seen Aylee outfits via the link on my profile

Chapter 18: Penguin

it had been a few days since Aylee had gotten the cure for Jake after her and Stiles had pretend to be assassins in order to get closer to her by appearing at her convention and at the ball she had asked them to come to, as well as taking the cure Aylee had decided to take Melinda's journals on everything she had discovered about the supernatural through her research. This had led Aylee to become a little obsessive about reading every book from cover to cover as she tried to absorb every word that Melinda had wrote about the different creatures she had discovered, she wanted to know everything she did which was why she currently found herself spread out on the floor with different coloured post it notes and pens as she wrote down everything new that she was learning from the book as she drank a large cup of coffee to make her stay awake. Aylee wore light mint pyjama set, a light blue tank top and light mint knee high socks. She had decided to place the majority of the front section of her hair up into a bun while leaving the rest down in long messy curls that had become more and more messier as the night went on, she wore no makeup underneath her glasses. Stiles was laying bed alone as he began to awake when he heard Aylee whispering and mumbling as he slowly opened his eyes to see her in a crazed obsessional bubble

" wait, she thought the Mute was an Astomi? werecoytes, werewolves, were jaguars…all shapeshifter, she focused mostly on shapeshifter" she said as she began to colour code her post its as she continued to scribble down notes on them

" what are you talking?...oh god...Ay you need to let this go, you're obsessing over things that aren't there and you haven't slept properly in days babe" he said trying to plead her as she carried on with what she was doing as if he had never spoken

" Zeus is the connection between the druids and the werewolves? according to this story, Lycaon was cursed by Zeus for tricking him into eating human flash…hence why they became emissaries for the wolves" she said without pausing her or looking up at him, it was like her bubble was protecting her from distraction

" Ay…Aylee! stop this! you need to forget about Melinda and her research ok? I get why you're doing this but this isn't the way to go about this" he said getting out of the bed as he began to take away Melinda's books and post it away from her

" I can't stop, I need to know what she knew…and she knew so much that we don't, I mean who knows what else is out there?" she asked him as she threw the blanket off herself and began to show him the different notes she had been making

" out there? are you worried that someone else might come after us in Beacon Hills?" he asked as he began to clear the area around her so that she would be able to focus on him and him alone as he gently forced her to look him in the eye

" maybe, I mean we've had kanima attacks, were jaguars hooking rogue werewolves… I mean our group is a mixed bunch of werewolves, banshees, kitsunes, seers…I don't know" she said running her hand through her hair as she redid her bun

" yeah we are but thats what makes us so unbeatable…Aylee, we take one day at a time and if something happens then we work it out" he said trying to reassure her that they didn't need to worry about the future but that was hard for as a seer

" I know but I can't seem to move pass this fear that there is something I need to know and maybe these books have that answer" she said as she picked one of the books up to show what she was taking about before putting them down

" does this anything to do with your mom? does Melinda mention something about witches in these books?" he asked as he sat on the floor rather than crouching down like he had been as he noticed the way she was playing with her moms necklace

" Stiles, I have a mom out there somewhere doing god knows what and I barely know anything about her…. what if she isn't one of the good guys?" she said as a tear began to trail down her cheek as Stiles caught it before wiping it away

" she might not be and if she isn't then we'll deal with her the same way we dealt with Peter… where is this coming from?" he said since he knew that she had been struggling with this but not to this extent

" Cora was telling me stories for my mom from when she was younger and it made me realise that I miss her… how can you miss someone that you don't even know?" she asked him as she began to chuckle in a humourless manner

" I think you just can, especially when you can see into people's memories of her and how she used to be" he said moving a piece of stray hair that had escaped from her messy hairdo

" are you still looking into her? do you have any idea where she might be?" she asked him since she knew that he had taken her mother's police file to look at before everything had happened in Mexico as she began to cuddle into him

" no not really, every trace of your mom kind of went cold 17 years ago when she 'died and now its like she's a ghost" he said knowing that was not what she wanted to hear but he was better with mysteries and not missing person cases

" but we'll find her right?" she asked since not hundred precent sure that was what she wanted as the incident with Peter was still fresh in her head as she looked up to see that he was a calm as ever

" if thats what you decided you need to do then yeah we'll find her one way or another" he said as he pushed the hair out of her eyes before gently placing a kiss to her forehead as he began to comfort her the best he could

* * *

Soon Stiles was able to convince Aylee to take a shower and get ready for the day in the hopes that would help calm her down as he began to get dressed before heading out to the kitchen where Scott was currently having breakfast, to Stiles this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Scott about whatever was going on Aylee without upsetting her or worrying Cora or Derek. He poured himself a cup of coffee before taking out a teabag of Aylee favourite tea and making it for her so that it would nice and cool for her to drink by the time she came out of her shower.

" what's up?...Stiles, you're my best friend so I know when you're over thinking things and stressing out" Scott said after watching his friend trying to work something out in his head and when he was confused

" Aylee didn't sleep again last night, she was up reading Melinda's journals again then when I woke up she was in full on crazed mode" he said getting a little worked up about it since he knew that Scott would understand why

" crazed or crazy?" He asked knowing that when it came to his sister there was a difference since they both remember how she came into their lives and how she spent the majority of her life

" crazed like obsessive, when I woke up she was rambling on about the mute being supernatural and about emissaries" he said knowing that her been crazed was better than her being crazy, although he wished she was neither

" ok well that isn't good, did she say why at least?" He said hoping that they weren't about to having another situation where she would shut everything and everyone out which was the reason that they were all in Brazil apart from the Melinda thing

" kind of, I think she's doing that avoiding the real issue thing again. I think she's worried that her mom is like Peter, you know one of the bad guys" he said taking a sip from his coffee cup as he looked at Scott as he looked down the hall to see if she was coming

" so what do we do?" He said since he knew that they couldn't just let her keep doing what she was doing as it wasn't healthy for her mentally as it wouldn't be long before she spiralled again

" we need to distract her big time, do Cora or Derek need us today?" He asked as they had been helping Cora and Derek administrate the vaccination to her pack members as well as give one vial to one of the members who was planning to replicate it to give to other packs

" I'm sure that once we explain everything to them then we'll have the day to ourselves" he said knowing that Cora and Aylee had become close since she had arrived here and he knew that Derek saw her as another little sister rather than a cousin

" I sometimes wish that this connection of ourselves wasn't always so one sided, like I would love to have foresight when it comes to that girl" Stiles said knowing that he would love to know what was going on his girlfriend's head sometimes

" yeah I know the feeling, she is like one big bundle of mystery sometimes" he said thinking that was probably the reason why Stiles loved her so much because he was the only one that was able to solve the mystery that was Aylee Hale

" me and mystery always did go hand in hand right?…. so Kira's going to New York for the summer huh?" Stiles said changing the subject abruptly as he noticed that someone was coming down the hall as he realised that it be Aylee

" what are you two awesome nerds talking about?" Aylee said walking into the kitchen like a whole other person than she has been earlier that morning as she took the cup of tea that Stiles was holding out for her to take as she reached up to give him a kiss

Stiles and Scott shared a look between themselves as they both realised that nothing about her appearance or the way she had welcomed them seemed to give away the fact she hadn't been sleeping properly since the night of the ball where she had taken the cure and the journals. Aylee wore a yellow and white striped crop top, oversized denim pinafore shorts with leather straps and had little anchors embroidered onto them and a pair of yellow giraffe like converse. Her hair was placed into two low loose braids that still showed her how wavy her recently washed hair was, she wore softly smoked eyes make up and pink beige lip gloss.

" we were talking about things back home and how Kira is leaving Scott for the summer" Stiles said using his previous question as a cover for what they had been really talking about as she grabbed some raspberries out of the fridge before sitting on the countertop

" she isn't leaving exactly, she's going back to New York for a few months to see her friends and family" Scott said trying not to make a big deal out of it since he was trying not to worry too much about how it might affect their still very new relationship

" yeah but maybe once she sees everyone again from her old life she might want to go back" he said teasing his best friend as he stole a raspberry from his girlfriend as he leaned on the counter and placed an arm around her waist

" I'm guessing that Kira is going to come back anyway, the pull of Beacon Hills is stronger than that" she said as she drained her tea bag by wrapping it around a spoon then pressing it against the cup before taking a sip

" but is it stronger than pull of homesickness?" he said as she gently slapped him on the chest since she could tell that Scott was already worried about what would happen as a result of her going to New York while he was in Beacon Hills

" see why would you say that when I was so nice to you when you were moping around after a certain someone left on a plane to Brazil?" he said giving Aylee a pointed but an amused look as she began to laugh at Stiles's reaction to her leaving

" you were moping? since when are you the moping around type?" she said with a smile as she tried to hold in her laughter as she realised that she would have probably been in the same way if she had been so busy with the Lily thing

" I told you that I wasn't very goo at the whole distance thing…not cool dude!" he said as he grabbed a raspberry and threw it at Scott for telling Aylee that he been moping around missing her

" payback is bitch or so people keep telling me… so hey me and Stiles were thinking that we would go into the city today and do a bit of exploring if you're up for it?" he asked as he gently approached the subject to see how her reaction

" is this because you're worried that I am going to do something stupid?" she said with a knowing smile as Stiles and Scott shared a look of brief panic as they began to wonder whether she had overheard them or had gotten a vision

" what? no not something stupid…but we just think that you might need a day of normal teen fun" Stiles said trying to recover from the fact she had figured them out a lot faster than he had expected

" and yeah believe it or not but me and Stiles used to be pros at being normal teenagers" he said remembering how their lives used to be before he had been bitten one night after Stiles had convinced him to go looking for a half a body in the woods

" we were so normal that we were almost boring…well Scott was,I've always been interesting" he said giving her a wink since he knew that she had seen more than enough of his memories to know exactly what he had been like before Scott was bitten

" well I've been anything but a normal teenager so you two can teach me" she said with a smile as she hopped off the counter as she placed the container in the sink as she drank the last of her tea

" yeah it just so happens that I am an excellent teacher" Stiles said flirtatiously as he gently pulled her close to him as he leaned down to kiss as she began to deepen their kiss before being interrupting by the sound of clearing their throat

" the first rule of today is no lovey dovey stuff, I don't need to see that" Scott said as he tried to set up a few grounds rule for the day since he didn't feel like being a third wheel to Stiles and Aylee's duo

* * *

The three teens spent the rest of the morning driving in Derek's SUV which they had borrowed to get around the city as they went from sight to sight as they tried to see everything they could from the Historic Center of Olinda to the Ouro Preto as Aylee took as many pictures as she could with the old fashioned camera Derek had given her as a present. Aylee and Stiles had kept their word to Scott about keeping the PDA down to a minimal while they were around him as they simply held hands or Stiles would place his arm around Aylee since they seemed to find it hard to completely stop all forms of PDA as they were used to touching in some form. Rather than stopping their sightseeing spree they decided to grab some lunch on the go as they refused to slow down since they all seemed to be having fun and forgetting about their rather complicated lives. It was later in the afternoon when Aylee was speeding ahead of the boys as they walked the short distance between the mountain parking lot and where the christ the redeemer stood on top of the Corcovado mountain.

" would you two hurry up? you're like two snails" Aylee said as she raced ahead of them as she took off her ombre orange biker jacket and placed it onto her brown leather messenger bag

" did you have like a gallon of sugar that we didn't know about? how are you so fast at walking?" Stiles asked causing Aylee to stop and turn around to see that Scott was holding Stiles up since he was pretty much dying from the exercise

" no I guess I'm just that fit, you forget I ran a lot and Scott is a you-know-what… wait how are you this unfit? I mean you're on the lacrosse team" she said thinking that he should be fitter than he actually was since he was technically a jock

" yeah and not to mention the fact that all but one of your friends are on the team including your girlfriend who the assistant coach" Scott said as they stopped for a minute for him to catch his breath as Aylee reached into her bag for a bottle of water

" until recently I only sat on the bench and to be fair Aylee doesn't do anything…except for standing on the sideline and look pretty as always" he added after noticing the look she was giving him since he knew that she actually worked hard

" uh huh, sure I do…are you ready to keep going? cause there actually old people passing you" she said with a smile as she made a joke about how slow he had been as her and Scott began to laugh while Stiles gave them both a glare

" ok supernatural freaks, lets go… Ay,give me the camera" he said as he noticed that the sun was catching her hair so that seemed a few shades lighter than normal as she gave him a questioning look

" why? oh no, no,no…No! I am the photographer and not the subject" she said keeping the camera close to her since she hated getting her photo taken but surprising loved taking photos which she planned to paint later

" hold up a minute so we can be your test subjects on this new hobby of yours but we can't take photos of you?… Scott, back me up?" he said looking to his best friend who had manage to get the camera from Aylee in order to look at the photos she had taken so far

" he has a point Ay…. why don't we take a group photo?" he said as he made them all realise that they didn't actually have a photo of the three of them despite the fact that they were all best friends as well as other things

" fine but I'm taking it and I'm in the middle since I'm more vertically challenged than you two…." she said as she placed herself in the middle as her, Scott and Stiles began to take a series of different photos while making silly faces

" see thats better and make sure we get copies all of them….ummm who wants some iced tea or something? Ay why don't go grab some for us?" Scott said thinking on his feet after reading a distressing text from Derek

" ok sure…just so you know I am ignore the weirdness because its so hot!" she said giving Stiles a kiss as she grabbed her sunglasses and headed into the cafe that stood next to them to grab them some iced drinks to cool them down

" what is going on with you? one minute we're all laughing and joking then the next you're sending Aylee off on an errand" Stiles said wondering what had happened to change his friends behaviour so dramatically

" I'm sorry I didn't meant to make it so obvious but Derek just texted me… something's happened and he doesn't want her to know yet" he said showing him the very vague text that Derek had sent him as Stiles checked his phone to see one for his dad

" wait why wouldn't he want her to know? what if its something to do with Melinda Davis?...crap!" he said wondering if her irrational fear that something was going to happen might actually be a seery prediction as he read his dad's text

" I think he knows how much she needs one day of normal fun just as much as we do and what? What is it?" He said noticing the logo on his face as he reread the text again to make sure he had all the correct information

" my dad just texted, apparently someone tried to access Aylee's files... I had him place an alert on of our files in case something like this happened" he said knowing almost immediately who would have accessed her files or at least wanted to

" I think it's safe to say this defiantly has something to do with Melinda... I'll go and see what's going on with Derek, you stay here with Aylee" Scott said trying to work out a way to protect the girl that he had come to think of a sister as he looked out for her coming back

" and do what? Lie to her? I don't think I can do that again" he said knowing that he made a point of never lying to her since the whole deadpool thing where she had found out that he knew about her mom being alive

" no don't lie to her, just distract by doing all the things that we had planned to do as a group. I'll do the lying" he said knowing that it was better for everyone and much simpler as he noticed that Aylee was heading their way with three plastic sealed cups

" hey so they didn't actually have any ice tea which is why I got lemonade for you two and you how I feel about lemons...I got some kind of berry drink, in my defence it's pink...what?" She said stopping her rant as she noticed that there was a certain tense in the air between them

" thank for this but I kinda need to leave" Scott said knowing that he had to get going since Derek and Cora needed his help like yesterday plus he was keen to see what the situation was now

" wait what? What's going on?" She said seriously hoping that she didn't need to got to since she was throughly enjoying the fact that her biggest worry right now was the sun

" nothing really, it's just that Derek and Cora need some help with the pack related stuff and they thought that a true alpha could help... Stay and have fun" he said taking his lemonade from her as he gently kissed her cheek to comfort her before leaving

" Stiles please tell me that there is nothing to worry about because right now I'm sensing there's more to this" she said turning to her boyfriend for reassurance as he took his lemonade from her as he tried to think of what to say

" Scott was right, it's pack stuff which means that we still have the day to do whatever and now that we're alone we don't have to be so distance" he said taking her hand as he gently pulled her closer to him to distract her from her worrying thoughts

" ohh I am so liking where this is going...you have lemon flavoured lips but still" she said with a smile as she gently kissed before pulling abruptly to see his confused look

* * *

It was a little while later when Stiles decided to leave her alone for a few minutes so that he could go and something that they needed for their next activity since it was something that Stiles had wanted to so with her for a while. Although it was still a surprise for her until he came back with a helmet, knee pads,elbow pads and a blue skateboard for her while his was a red one, he insisted that she take all the safety procedures possible since he knew how accident prone she could be sometimes and how skateboard may not exactly the best thing for her. He showed her the basics as she watched him do it first before trying to copy him.

" ok so tell me again how you know how to skateboard?" She aid knowing that she had seen memories of his skateboarding in strange places but she still wanted to know more about it from him rather than digging for the answers

" I don't know I guess kind of went through a Stephen Hawks phrase a few years ago before everything happened, I never any good though" he said as he tried to stop her from falling as she began to go on her own a little

" ha okay so clearly you're much better than I am... I guess with everything that happens in Beacon Hills we don't really have time for a hobby" she said knowing that her art was more of a copying thing than a hobby

" yeah but the solving mystery thing for me is a hobby, although I prefer it when there isn't a body count involved" he said as he let go of her hands as he got on his own skateboard after quickly checking his phone for any updates from Derek or Scott

" when isn't there a body count involved? I mean Beacon Hills and death go together like Beacon Hills and the supernatural...together?" She said holding out her hands towards him as he skated next to her so that they were skateboarding while holding hands

" that's true...My parents got me my first skateboard for Christmas one year, my mom made me wear all the safety gear too" he said trying to get away from the subject of Beacon Hills and the supernatural since they were still technically in a rare moment of peace

" really? I can imagine that she would, was that your favourite Christmas present?" She asked since she knew that it was rare for him to talk about his mom since her death still hurt

" no actually my favourite was this knitted blanket she made me and it had all these holes in it, she was awful at knitting but it's like they say it's the thought that counts" he said knowing that he still had that blanket hidden in one of the trunks in his room

" I think my favourite present was this simple colouring book and pencil that I got when I was like nine I think, it's kinda how I got into art I guess" she said knowing that he would work out from the age that she had been in Eichen house at the time

" what was Christmases and birthdays like in that place?" He said sharing her hatred and fear of the place despite that hers was more extensive and darker than his which was saying something since he had almost been killed more than once while in Eichen house

" Christmases were better than birthdays. There would be decorations, presents and even Santa but with birthdays you got a stale cupcake with no candles if you were lucky" she aid knowing that most people's birthdays were forgotten about

" yeah well this year it will be different, you'll get to experience the full McCall/ Stilinski Christmas extravagant and don't even get me started on birthdays" he said knowing that she deserved more than for her birthday to pass by without so much as a card or decent cake

" you come together for Christmas? Hey that means that we would get to see each other on Christmas Day!" She said as continued to skateboard more independently as she realised that everything was different now that she was free from Eichen house

" yeah well we started to do that after my mom died and Scott's dad left, neither of our parents wanted to be alone and we always together anyway" he said knowing that Scott was practically his brother despite having different parents

" makes sense I guess...Stiles...Stil-ahhhh!" She began to say when suddenly she noticed that there was a rock on the road where they skateboarding, her wheel got stuck on it causing them both to fall and somehow land on top of each other tangled up together

" see I knew the helmet would be a good idea, you don't need to be a seer to know that you were bound to fall" he said as he gently knocked on her helmet making them both laugh since they knew neither of them were actually hurt

" yeah but the thing is I know that you'll catch me every time I do" she said knowing that although she didn't necessarily trust anyone there was a few that she did with him being at the top of that list

* * *

Later that night Stiles and Aylee made a quick pit stop to the treehouse which was empty in order for them to get changed into something more suitable for their next activity that Aylee had planned for them, after they got everything they needed for a swim they headed out to the river where Jake had taken Aylee. Aylee wore a matching rose floral bikini, a pair rose red shorts with a bow,a pink cropped sweater and a pair of brown leather strapped sandals. She had decided to leave her hair down in its natural waves with the promise to fix it after she was finished swimming while wearing the bare minimum of makeup. Stiles got in while Aylee gently placed their towels on top of her brown bag filled with everything they needed before stripping down to her bikini and taking off her sandals to dive into the water as she swan over to him

" see I knew it would worth it to see you in a bikini or at least in the water...you seem better than you did this morning" he said once she had swam over to him as pushed some of the wet hair that was in the way of her face before she had the chance

" that's because I am, I know you worry about my sanity sometime but I'm okay really. I just have a tendency to avoid overly emotional things" she said thinking about everything complicated in her life as she wondered how she was meant to process all of that

" it's not your sanity because I know you're sane without a doubt, I just generally worry about you...it's my job as your boyfriend" he said as she swam close enough for him to place his arms around her waist while she placed hers around his neck

" I know and you do it well but I promise that from now on I'm going to try and talk to you rather than shutting you out...you know if you told this is how we were going in end up when I first saw, I would never believed you" she said making them both laugh as they thought about the first time they had met which felt like a life time ago

" yeah me too, I mean I didn't exactly admit myself into Eichen house with the intention of meeting someone like you or doing what we did that first night" he said thinking about the time they spent in the basement before Oliver came and ruined everything

" I actually did think that I would be there for the rest of my life, I guess I just needed a good enough reason to leave" she said knowing that she would do the same thing again if it meant saving him from dying at the hands of the nogitsune

" do you ever wish that we had waited until things were a little more romantic than they were in the basement of a mental institution?" He asked knowing that she would understand what he meant as she thought about his question a little

" not really, I mean sure it isn't exactly how every girl image their first time would be but I think it kind of sums us up because like it or not we're not normal" she said mentally comparing them to normal teenagers who's biggest worry is the latest dance or getting zits

" me neither and think it's fair to say that we're never going to be normal" he said leaning into kiss her as she began to deepen the kiss by gently biting down on his lip while she wrapped her legs around him as he tangled on hand in her wet soft curls, suddenly she broke the kiss apart

" promise me something?...promise me that this, us is forever? No matter happens back home or after senior, promise we'll still be together?" She asked looking at his light brown eyes that seemed to glowing int the mood light while hers looked even bluer like ice blue

" I promise, like I would leave you behind or walk away from you... Face it, you're stuck with me" he said noticing her smile that seemed to get bigger at his words as he leaned in for another kiss before swimming to a cluster of rocks to rest on

" you know part of me always wishes that I was around when you and Scott were growing, that I could have met your mom or known you two before everything happened" she said thinking out loud rather than talking to him since it was something that was always at the back of her mind

" you probably would have if you had stayed with the Hales, I mean Derek and Lauren went to our high school but who knows whether or not you've even actually liked us back then" he said wondering how different things might be between them if she had raised as a Hale

" I think I would have then again I might have been a whole different person, I mean I have some obvious Hale traits but imagine them in full swing... I might have died in the fire" she said thinking about how in fact she had been spared that fate by being removed from the Hales

" maybe but there's use in stressing or upsetting yourself with what ifs, there's no way to tell what would happened if things had been different" he said wondering how different she would be if Katrina had faked both of their deaths and went on the run with Aylee

" no I guess not and whatever I went through was kind of worth it to be here now...I think that's the worst thing about my mom, I'm left with nothing but questions and what ifs" she said with a sad smile as she finally spoke out about what was going on in her head lately

" you know we live in the 21st century and that your boyfriend's dad is a Sheriff, we can get answers if you really want to...just like I said this morning" he said pressing a kiss to her head as he pulled her in close to him so she could rest her head on his bare chest

" I want to find her, my dad is monster and part of me thinks that she might be too since they had to have something in common but I can't wonder what if anymore" she said knowing that it would probably make her go mad if she kept everything going around in her head

" then once we get back to Beacon Hills I'll start a more aggressive search and I'll dig deeper till we find her okay?" He said knowing that he would do anything if it meant helping her in some form and making her happy even if it was a short amount of time

" you're pretty great you know that...I love you" she said with the smile that she only gave to him since she knew that allowing her to find her mom who could potentially be another Peter was hard for him as he had known what he was like all along

" I know you're lucky to have me, I'm kidding... I love you too" he said knowing that he would always love in some form if not in the way he did now and would always want to protect her

"however we won't need to worry about the future anymore because Derek will kill us if we're not home soon" she said looking at his waterproof watch to see that it was much later than they thought after they had broke their kiss

* * *

Aylee and Stiles quickly dried themselves off with the towels Aylee had laid out for them before putting their clothes back on as Aylee quickly brushed her wet hair before several small braids in her hair connected to one longer bigger braid and put on her glasses as they treaded through the rainforest back to the treehouse. On the way back Stiles and Aylee talked about what they would during their summer since they were assuming that everything would be good for a little while longer, they talked about life after high school, they talked about everything they wanted to do together such as cooking or teaching him how to draw.

" we could go actual camping, this time not Mexico filled with hunters who want you dead" Stiles said as he held her hand as they walked, he was glad that their plan for a normal had walked and made her feel better

" we could but then what would we do for entertainment?" She said suggestively as they walked up the stairs to the treehouse as she wondered what Scott and the other had been up to all day while they had been busy having fun

" I'm pretty sure we'd find something to do, something all alone that requires us" he said low into her ear creating shrivers down her spine as he dropped a kiss or two onto her neck

" you mean like boggle?" She said remembering a few weeks where they had had a similar conversation before Scott and Kira had been taken to Mexico by Kate who was still missing

" hey one you see that side of me there no going back missy, although we could make it interest and play a strip version" he said as they entered the house to see Derek,Cora amd Scott staring back at them as if they had been waiting for them

" yeah I don't want to hear the word strip said again in relation to my cousin again" Derek said showing hints of a smile, although they all knew that he was serious since he was so overly protective Aylee

" what are you guys doing? I figured you'd be in bed by now or at relaxing a little after a long day of protecting people" Aylee said sensing that there was something going on again from the emotions in the room and the expressions on their faces seemed too gloomy

" Ay, something happened earlier that I didn't tell you about... I didn't to upset or worry you before we had all the facts" Scott said trying to ease into the conversation as he looked at the others for help as Cora decided to take over for him

" Melinda Davis didn't exactly like the fact you took her research and destroyed her work, she left this note on her latest victim" Cora said showing her the note that Melinda had left for her like she knew that she would see it one way or another

" and she tried to access your files or at least I assume it was her" Stiles said leaning against one of the chairs as he watched her read the note before looking up at him in pure shock that the fact that he had known about this but didn't tell her

" ok so she wants to meet me to hand over the journals or she'll kill more people... And you're telling me that you knew? Did we learn nothing from deadpool thing?" She said feeling the need to get angry, even if it was at the wrong thing it just felt good to get angry at something

" I asked him to, you needed today more than you thought and you aren't angry at him" Scott said defending Stiles like he said he would when she found out

" well clearly the whole trading thing is a trap" Derek said trying to get them back to the point that actually mattered since they had ticking clock on when she was planning on attacking

" unfortantly I think it's a trap we need to go through with" Aylee said looking at Stiles a they both remembered seeing her in that chair being questioned by Melinda in the future


	19. Chapter 19: tragedy

hey guys so I know not a lot happened in the last chapter in terms of drama but I kinda need one like that to balance out the next few okay? so here is another chapter for you, its a little more cryptic and darker than the previous ones for this plot as its getting to the bad and slightly part of the story before getting to more goodness, hopefully you like it. Let me know what you think of it. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad . You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 19: tragedy

All hell broke loose in the room almost as immediately after Aylee declared that she planned to go through with the trap in an attempt to avoid anyone else being killed as Derek and Stiles began to yell at her in protest before discussing different plans that they could use to prevent Melinda from making whatever move she was planning which led them to turn on each other since they disagreed with the others methods. Soon Aylee decided that she had had enough so she headed into her room so that she could get changed out of her wet clothes as swimsuit as she took a moment to take everything in as she looked at the brown leather bound sketch book sitting on her bedside table as she flicked through to the sketch of her being held captive by Melinda. She got changed into a dark grey with picture of pepperoni pizza on it, a pair of light grey sweat pants, a pair of white snake socks with burgers and fries and a pair of navy blue converse. She wore her long wavy hair in a loose bun with a red bandana placed in the front of her head so that it would keep her hair from falling onto her face, she wore light make up that consisted of lightly smoked eye make up and beige light lip gloss. Aylee grabbed her glasses and blue head phones as she went outside where she was planning to go running, however once she was outside she simply sat down on the steps of the treehouse as she began to think about everything. This was how Scott found her 30 minutes later.

" hey, you doing ok?" Scott asked her as he sat down on the step up from hers as he handed her a batman mug filled with hot chocolate and all the trimmings that she loved so much to make her feel better

" I guess so, I mean people wanting me dead isn't exactly a new thing for me or any of us really… are they still arguing?" she said as she tipped her head in the direction of the house that seemed a little too quiet for her liking

" pretty much, although they have calmed enough to stop yelling but they haven't agreed on anything which isn't anything new for them either" he said knowing that Derek and Stiles were always arguing about something, usually things concerning Aylee

" yeah well I can be just as stubborn as Derek when I've made my mind up and Stiles knows that which is why he's fighting so hard with him" she said taking a sip from her hot chocolate as she smiled when she realised that this Scott's way of comforting her since he always made hot chocolate whenever he sensed that she was being overwhelmed

" and I'm guessing that you've already decided to meet Melinda Davis to hand over her research notes? why would would you do that when you know its you that she really wants?" he asked knowing that she was risking herself for no good reason or at least no good reason that he could see that was worth her getting hurt

" I don't anyone else getting hurt or dying because of me or something I did, I couldn't live with that… I guess that means that I'm not like Peter so thats a plus" she said with a smile and fake cheer to try and get him away from the subject of Melinda

" well we knew that or at least everyone else around you knew that you are nothing like Peter" he said knowing that the fact she was willing to give herself up in order to safe everyone else who might be become a potential victim to Melinda

" but if I'm nothing like Peter then I must be like Katrina Geogieva who we still don't know anything about" she said distracting both of them as she looked out into the rainforest that looked scary and creepy in the dark than it did in the light

" we will though, our past has a way of showing whether we want it to or not…so don't be mad at me but I went into your room looking for you and saw this, care to explain?" he said showing her sketch book that was opened up to her two latest sketches

" I was going to tell about them but technically it wasn't really my vision to tell" she said pointing to the one that Stiles had seen first where she was tied to a chair being tortured and questioned in a damp dark room

" what do you mean?" he asked since she was the only one he knew that got visions and he knew that she only ever sketched the things she seen in her vision in her sketch book

" remember how I told you that Natoka used to white sage smoke to create visions, Stiles got one too and this was his but when I touched him to see it I saw more than he did" she said flicking through the pages of the books to show him more

" which is why he was quiet that day in the car when you two went to talk to Melinda… he was worried about you ending up like this" he said pointing to the last picture of her laying on the floor barely conscious after being injected with something

" he actually doesn't know about this one, I only had this vision tonight" she said knowing that was the main reason why she had headed into her room other than getting changed out of her swimming gear

" and you still want to go through with this very apparent trap that she's laying for you?" he asked knowing that this was a stupid move even for her, actually especially for her since Aylee and Stiles were so into elaborate plans

" yup because every time I get vision about this or look at my sketches I get this feeling like there's more going on, like I have a bigger plan than what I'm seeing" she said finally admitting the one thing that had bugging her about the whole thing

" there is a reason why you let her take you, there is a reason you let her do this to you and the only way to know is to live it for real" he said understanding why she was so calm or calmer than everyone else around her

" one way or another this is going to happen, they always do so all I need is work out what that plan is" she said knowing that she had probably didn't anyone else around her about her plan so that their reactions were real enough to convince Melinda

" hey so this is where you two are hiding, here I figured you might be cold" Stiles said coming outside and walked down the stairs till he sat on the one below Aylee facing her like Scott was as he handed her a blue striped pullover that belonged to him

" better than that it smells like you which I love hence why half your closet is in my room….ohhh you brought cookie with you too" she said noticing the tubs filled with different kinds of cookies

" yeah I figured we could do with a sugar high, I would have suggested getting drunk but seeing how I'm the only one out of the three of us that can it would be pointless" he said taking a double chocolate chip cookie from the box before handing it to Aylee

" I can get drunk, its just the heel affect… the last time I did I got drenched in gasoline, strained my wrist and got yelled at by Derek after he smelled alcohol on my breath" she said taking a handful of mini cookie sandwiches before giving the box to Scott

" Its probably best that you don't drink again or at least don't get caught by Derek…wait until prom night" Stiles said knowing that prom night on their senior year would be all about them as a couple and their group since it was one of the big blow outs before college

" ewww guys I'm still here…so did you guys agree to anything in there or were you just yelling for the fun of it" Scott said trying to prevent them from getting even more couple like than they were already as he took a soft cookie

" actually yeah we did kinda, it was more like Cora gave us into trouble and decided for us" he said thinking about how the Hale women were defiantly scarier than the Hale men, especially when they were supernatural werewolf alpha

" so whats the verdict?" she asked knowing that whatever Cora decided might help her to figure out what her bigger place might be since she had barely any time left to work it out before she would be taken

" she thinks that you need to meet her but also wants to set up a trap of our own to get Melinda, hopefully we can outsmart her" he said as Scott and Aylee shared a knowing look as they both glanced down to where she was hiding the sketch book beside her

* * *

The next morning once everyone was up and dressed they decided to come up with a plan to out smart Melinda as they tried to find the perfect place for an ambush that would give the werewolves in their group proper concealment while also allowing them see what was going on between her and Melinda. Aylee had spent most of the night before trying to piece together whatever plan she knew that she had to have before giving herself up to Melinda as she realised that she needed to have an escape in place without letting the others know as she realised that there some pieces on the chess board that both Melinda and the gang wouldn't be expecting as she took her and began to send a SOS text out asking from help. Eventually Aylee had a plan in place as she began to wonder what would make her want to turn herself in rather than fight Melinda or at least out smart like everyone wanted. Aylee was wearing a white striped floral top, a black tank top underneath it, ripped jeans and black biker boots. She wore her long curly hair in a half up half down style as she braided two sections of her hair and pinned them in place, her eye makeup was a grey smoky combination that brought out her ice blue eyes that went well with her red lipstick that Cora had insisted on since it made her look fierce.

" Ok so now what? I just call her up and be like ' hey girlfriend, want to meet up?'" Aylee asked getting more and more nervous since the next part was important for everyone's plans including hers

" kinda, just not that casual…you need to be cold and deadly sounding, wait call her and I'll write down what you need to say ok?" Cora said thinking that would make things easier for her since Aylee was beginning to look anxious

" you remember that time we arranged a meeting with Araya? you need to behave and sound like you did that night" he said reminding her the meeting she wanted in order to find out why the Spanish hunters wanted her dead

" yeah ok…. Melinda? it's Aylee Hale" she said seeing no point in hiding her real identity from her anymore since she had used her real name in the note she had left her as placed her phone on loud speaker so that the others could hear what was being said

" Ah I was wondering I would get your call, I believe you something that belongs to me… I want it back!" Melinda Davis said menacingly through the phone as Cora passed a piece of paper to read back to her

" you mean you're journals filled with every piece of information the supernatural that you've found out so far? you can have them now I know everything that you do and more" she said trying to make her doubt herself a little and catch her off guard

" well I guess thats an advantage of being a supernatural creature, like I said I want back so why don't we meet at 4 o'clock this afternoon say in the town square?" she asked as Derek and Scott shook their head and slipped her the details of the meeting point that they had agreed on already

" I don't think like I'm going to agree to anything you suggest, we meet where and when I say or nothing got it?" she said planning on texting the details to her rather than telling her since it gave her more control over Melinda

" fine, just remember to bring the journals and no tricks!" Melinda said before disconnecting the phone and ending the call as the room went silent as Stiles placed his hand in Aylee's since he could tell that she was beginning to feel scared about it all

" great now that the Biologist knows where to meet her, what now?" Stiles said knowing that both him and Aylee needed to know how she was going to be protected from whatever trap Melinda had planned for her as did the others

" well Cora's going to have her pack members surrounding the meet up point by stationing them on the roofs of the building near the area" Scott said pointing to where they would be on the map they had printed from google earth to familiarise themselves as Cora sent the text with the address and time to Melinda

" yeah plus me and Scott are going to hide behind the these two building on either side of you ok? so we'll be there in a second if anything happens ok?" Derek said trying to reassuring her that none of them would let anything happen to her

" since she's already met Stiles he'll be with you, she won't see him as a threat because he's human…no offence" Cora said as she glanced up at Stiles once she realised that she made being human sound like a weakness or an insult

" none taken so do I get a gun?" he asked making Aylee and Scott laugh a little since it was such a Stiles comment as she was reminded of the time he had asked his dad that same question before they had went to Mexico without his permission

" Stiles, I wouldn't even trust you with a toy gun never mind a real one…but you're right, you can't go in there defenceless which is why Aylee will have this" Derek said holding a long red stick that was all too familiar to her by now

" my bo staff and I guess I could use my light to blast her if things get too bad" she said trying to sound more confident than she felt as she instinctively got closer to Stiles to comfort herself little

" yeah and be on the look out for any incoming visions which means being open to them rather blocking like usual ok?" Scott said knowing that was a big ask since she hated to invade someone's privacy without them knowing but this was for a good cause kind of

" I know, I guess I better get those journals together" she said as she left the room where they were all gather to head to her bed room just as she tried to pretend them from seeing how she was really feeling about the whole thing

* * *

Later in the afternoon an hour or two before Aylee was due to meet Melinda Davis to give her her journals back when she was quickly filling her black spotted rucksack with some water and her bo staff so that she could take it out when she needed it, once she was ready to go she grabbed her black leather jacket as well as the cardboard box filled with the journals that she had taken from the makeshift lab that had be held underneath where the ball was. Aylee began to feel the familiar pull of a vision coming on as her eyes switched her normal blue to her seer purple as she gently placed her stuff on the floor so she could hold onto the wall as the vision washed over her. Suddenly she was in the middle of the small street where they had arranged to meet Melinda as Aylee began to see everything through frantic eyes as she heard a scared voice that sound eerily like her own screaming for Melinda not to hurt 'him' whoever he was, although she had a good idea who he was already. As the vision began to were off as she saw Derek leaning in front of her trying to make sure that she was okay as she realised that she was now on the floor as she assumed she must has slide down the wall

" hey you ok? Ay, what did you see?" Derek said as he gently wiped a falling tear away from her face as she tried to work out everything she had just seen and heard since it had more than a little confusing since both future and present Aylee were upset by the events happening

" yeah…no I'm not, Derek I get it now" she said in low small voice as she began to think something similar to things she had just seen as she realised that she know understood the reasoning behind his actions

" get what? what was your vision Ay?" he asked sensing that whatever she had just saw changed things for her concerning the meeting with Melinda as there was a numb sadness that seemed to wash over her

" why you killed Paige, you would have done anything to protect her and when you couldn't you did everything you could to take away her pain" she said as the tears began to fall fast and hard as she thought about the person who meant that much to her

" well she was my first love and it never occurred to me that she would reject the bite…why are we talking about this?" he said worried about the fact that she was going on and on about protecting your first love

" you know Stiles is my Paige right? so if he was in danger then I'd anything I could to protect him even if it meant endanger myself" she said knowing that she needed him to understand what she was going to do when they met Melinda

" the difference me and you is that you're not alone in this where as I was soft of" he said trying to make her see that he was there for her and that she didn't need to do this on her own like she did with everything else

" I feel like I'm on own, everyone always looks to the people closest to me for confirmation and reassurance that everything is going their way" she said more to herself than to Derek as he sat down on the floor in front her to make sure that she could really see him

" the difference between Paige and Stiles is that she's wasn't part of this world where as he is, we didn't have a bond like you do" he said he continued knowing their bond helped the other know when one of them was in trouble which allowed them to save each other

" I know, Derek I need to do something for me when the meet is over… I need you to look at my sketch book ok? I've left you something" she said getting up so that she could grab her things and head to the car where everyone was waiting for them

" Ay, stop talking in riddle's and tell me what is going on right now or I'm not letting you go anywhere got it?" he said starting lose his tempter as he sensed that she had some kind underlining plan that she was keeping from them

" my vision was of Melinda threatening to someone, I don't know who but he was a male and it doesn't take a genius to work who he is" she said as she wiped away her tears to give him a sad smile of understanding

" Stiles… she goes after Stiles to get to you, this changes everything" he said knowing that he couldn't allow her to go that meeting when he knew that there was a chance that she could get hurt or worse, he would never forgive himself

" this changes nothing other that I now know everything I need to, trust me Derek…remember I do everything for a reason, you just don't know what that is yet" she said reaching up towards his cheek to press a kiss before heading outside to the car

Derek took a moment to weigh his option between telling the others what was going or letting it play out and trusting that Aylee knew what she was doing as he decide that he needed to play it her way since she knew more than she was telling him. Before Aylee could get in the car she quietly whispered something in Scott ear to give him a small update on things as Stiles eyed them suspiciously as he got the feeling that he was being kept in the dark, he gently took a hold of her hand as he led her away from the crowd in the car so he talk to her away from prying eyes.

" hey is everything ok with you?" he asked sensing that there was more going on with her than she was letting on as he began to get the feeling that she wasn't telling him something, something that Scott seemed to know

" you mean other than meeting with yet another person who wants me to dead for being something I didn't want?" she said trying to give a smile as she tried to prevent him digging any further into her secret plan

" yeah other that, I just need you to believe that its all going to work out" he said not sure whether he was reassuring her or himself since the image of her being held captive by Melinda was stuck in the back of his hand as much as it was in hers

" and what if it doesn't? Stiles, I'm not sure whether or not I'm worth of this anymore… I mean I am only one person, one seer" she said looking away from him since she knew that he would argue with her on that point

" you're the last seer and are more powerful than any other seer know to mankind which draws more enemies to you like it does with Scott" he said knowing that being such a rare supernatural creature came hand and hand with being wanted as much as they were

" yeah but it also puts me in danger all the time, I mean I can't remember a time where my life wasn't in danger" she said knowing that someone had been after one way or another ever since she left Eichen house

" true but thats the case with all of us, and you are… worth it, at least to me you're worth that and so much more" he said caressing her hair slightly as he leaned closer to her as he gently captured her lips with his to give her a gent but sweet kiss

" I know, I think the same about you… you know I would do anything for you right? that I would do anything if it meant you were safe" she said sweeping the hair from his forehead to one side as it was getting flatter with the heat

" yeah but then again so would I for you…so please don't do whatever you're thinking of doing" he said knowing that he couldn't bare if anything happened to her as he thought about how weak she looked tied to that chair

" I won't I promise we're in this together but do me a favour and remember that Melinda wants me not you, don't give her a reason to" she said seriously as pressed a kiss to his palm that was currently cupping her cheek

" I know the rules, this is not first time in the rodeo… come on, we need to get going and we can snuggle together in the car" he said clasping his around hers as he gave a reassuring squeeze as she smiled at him

* * *

They managed to get to the pre arranged meeting point before the time that they had told Melinda so that they could get into position without her seeing them which meant that Stiles and Aylee were left out in the open waiting for Melinda to arrive as Aylee placed the box on the floor since it was getting to heavy for her to hold. She quickly took her bo staff out of her bag and unfolded it so that it would be ready to use if Melinda made one wrong move or came at her or Stiles which more likely if her vision was anything to go by. Sooner rather than later Melinda arrived standing a short distance from them as she took the time to scan the area for anything out of the ordinary as they were suddenly thankful that everyone was well concealed before she returned her glaze back to Stiles and Aylee.

" so this is you two in your ordinary every states huh? I would have thought that a seer as powerful as you would look tougher or at least less like a teenager" Melinda said showing that they were no longer friends or being nice to each other

" well thats what happens when you pick a fight with someone much younger than you" Aylee said not being able to help insulting Melinda since she was automatically always went on the offence rather than the defence

" are we doing this or what? something tells me that you didn't do all of this just because you were lonely" Stiles said trying to get Melinda's attention away from Aylee and not to him since he wanted to limit her contact with his girlfriend

" fine if you want to be a spoil sport, just bring me the box over….not you, I want Stiles to bring it over" she said catch them off guard by showing them everything she knew about them but they had already figured out that if she knew about Aylee then she knew about the others too

" give me the box, Ay….I promise I will be right back" he said seeing something in her eyes that he didn't recognise but he knew that it meant nothing good as he tried to work out what she knew that she wasn't tell him because she was scared

" drop the box a small distance from her, don't get too close ok?" she said whispered with a weird kind of urgency that told him that she believed that he was in danger as he felt the fear for him coming through their bond from her

" like I said I won't be long" he said gently touching her hand discreetly as he took the box from her as he began to walk over towards Melinda who looked pleased as if everything was going to plan, her plan!

Suddenly as Stiles placed the box on the floor in front of Melinda as she waited for him to drop his guard so that she could kick the box out of the way and grab Stiles's arm and twisted it behind his back while pressing a gun to his temple as Aylee felt her breath being caught in her throat as she tried to show Melinda the affect she was having on her.

" you don't have to do this you know…using your biology skills to kill people from a distance is nothing like killing someone up close" she said trying to get into her head so that she could convince Melinda to let Stiles go unharmed

" you know I've always focused on werewolves because they are ruthless by going after teenagers to give them the bite but when I looked into seers I found out that they're so much worst" Melinda said roughly as she pressed gun hard into Stiles's temple as Aylee closed her eyes as she flinched making the tears fall down her cheeks

" but thats wasn't me, I'm not the same as those other seers…biologically as well as physically" she said trying to make her see reason and to doubt herself as she looked into Stiles eyes as they locked onto hers

" of course you are, deep down you lot are all the same" she said raising her voice at her as Aylee realised that there was more reasons for her to hate the supernatural world other than normal unnatural reasons

" whatever clearly you've made your mind up about me but please….please don't hurt Stiles because of me" she said shouting back at her as she was beginning to get more and more desperate as she realised that she hadn't saw Stiles in her late visions

" see you all have a weakness and he happens to be yours" she said making more about Aylee as Stiles began to mouth something to her so that she would be able to get the message without Melinda hearing it

" so whats yours, Melinda?… you don't want him, not really…. not when you can have me!" she said knowing that the only way to save Stiles's life was to offer Melinda something more tempting for her play with

" Aylee, no!… you can't do this, I won't let you!" Stiles said connecting everything together as he realised that he was the reason why Melinda took her and tied her up so that she could question her and torture her

" and I'm supposed to believe that you'll just come quietly…wait what are you doing?" Melinda said noticing that Aylee's hand where beginning to glow as did her eyes as they flickered between blue and purple

" I'm still new at the whole control thing and emotions are kind of the trigger, as it turns out seeing a gun to my boyfriend's head is a very emotional situation" she said sounding sarcastic which was a default setting for her and Stiles

" come closer and leave your bag and weapon behind, I'll let him go when I think you're close enough and aren't a threat to me" she said loosing her grip on Stiles as a sign good faith as Aylee began to walk towards them

" just please let me say goodbye first… you already have me so if you let say goodbye then I won't fight" she said knowing that she had give Stiles last piece of the puzzle so he would know how to find her when the time came

" fine but I'm not going anywhere" she said as she let Stiles go as he walked towards Aylee who was a small distance from him and Melinda as he began to clutch onto Aylee for dear life

" you can't go with her…you can't… we both know what's going to happen to you if you do" he said holding her close to him by placing both hands on her waist and as he began to frantically try to memorise every detail of her as if she was about to disappear any moment

" but if I don't then you die and I can't…I can't…listen to me there's something you need to know" she said trying to speak through her sobs as they became more and more uncontrollable as she realised she would need to leave him

" what? what is it?" he said knowing that whatever it was she needed or wanted to tell must be important enough for her to spend her last few moments with him talking about whatever it was

" I'm only going with her because I know that you'll find me, that you'll always find me… one way or another" she said cupping his face in her hand as she began to gently stroke it with her thumb to comfort him a little

" just like you did with me….and you never leave me right?" he asked remembering the time where she's told him that she would find him when the nogitsune was possessing him then another where they had told the other that they would never them including in the value

" not if I can help it and not for long….I love you so so so much, I need to you remember that" she said as she realised that her time with him was running as she tried to think of anything and everything that she had to say to him

" I love you too….I promise that I will do whatever I need to to get you back" he said wiping her tears away as they fell before trying to convey everything he felt through a kiss as she automatically kissing back as she did the same

* * *

Just as they broke their kiss apart Aylee was ripped away from him by Melinda who roughly grabbed her arm as she pulled her away forcing them to loose all physical contact including the hand that they held, Stiles watched as Melinda dragged Aylee further and further away from him until they were out of sight which was when Scott and Derek made their presence known. Eventually Scott was able to convince Stiles to head back to the treehouse so that they could start to look for Aylee and get her back before Melinda could do any real damage to her as he gently led him to the car where Stiles spent the whole car ride looking out window as he quietly cried. As soon as they got back to the treehouse Stiles went into Aylee's bedroom where it looked the same as when they had left as if nothing had changed except that that wasn't the case, he sat on the bed as he picked up one of her jumpers laying on the bed as he breathed in her scent. Just then Scott came to check on his best friend as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside him

" Stiles, we'll find her….this isn't your fault, Aylee knew that this was going to happen and she went through with it" he said trying to make him think about the mystery that Aylee had left behind for him to solve rather than dwelling on what had just happened

" but she wouldn't have given herself up so easily if I hadn't dropped my guard" he said as everything that had happened between them and Melinda kept going around and around in his head

" you can't blame yourself if you want to find her so you can either sit here and play the blame game or you can help solve this a lot faster than we would without you" he said knowing that he needed Stiles since he was one that Aylee was tailored the mystery for as she trusted him more than anyone else in the world

" I need to know everything she told you guys… I knew there had to be a reason why you guys didn't move in sooner than you did" he said knowing that he could have easily blame them for not helping her when she needed it

" she more or less told us separately not to" he said showing him that Aylee had a plan along and still did as he realised that he need her phone and sketch book so that he could piece everything together

" Scott, we need to get her back soon…I've seen the things that Melinda is going to do, I've seen her in that place and…and we just need to get her back" he said thinking about her once again as he realised that it was soon going to be a reality

" and we will…" he said trying to convince both of them as they realised that it seemed weird to be a duo again when they had been a trio for so long now

* * *

Aylee was blind folded as Melinda took back to the empty storage where she was planning on keeping Aylee until she could figure out what to do with her as she dragged her inside before someone saw them as she gave some spare clothes to change into since she knew that it would get hot eventually in the brazil sun. Soon Aylee was dressed in a pair of grey sweatshirt short, a pink tank top that was slightly too big for her as it showed off her a white lace bra. She wore her hair a messy and loose braid as it fell onto her face as she sat tied in the chair unable to fix it, her makeup was now smudge from crying so much. She had begged Melinda to allow her to kept her mother's locket on her necklace as she couldn't bare the thought of losing it or of not wearing it since it held the key.

" have some water, you must be thirsty….lets start from the beginning-" she said as she held up a bottle of water up to Aylee's lips so that she could a sip from it before starting her line of questions again

" enough, you know what and who I am so what else can I tell you that you don't already know?" she asked tiredly as she leaned her to one side as she tired to think of the version she had of this exact thing

" I want to know where your mother and father are, Aylee" she asked no longer shocking Aylee with everything she knew about her since she had just revelled that her knowledge was slightly dated

" didn't you get the memo? I got my dad locked up in Eichen house back in Beacon Hills and I've never met my mother" she said wondering what they had to do with anything, although they were known for being supernatural baddies or at least Peter was

" but she'll know that you're here….she can bring him back" she said causing Aylee to raise her in confusion as she tried to work out what Melinda was talking about now

" bring who back?" she asked hoping that she wasn't about to upset whatever state of trance that Melinda was clearly in as she was lost in thoughts of Katrina Geogieva using her witchy magic to resurrect someone from her past

" Bradley, my fiancé who was killed by a werewolf" she said as she grabbed the rope that was sitting on the table in front of her as she began to tie Aylee's wrist together tighter and tied her ankles to the leg of the chair causing her to cry out in pain


	20. Chapter 20:mine

hey guys so I know I haven't updated in a while as I wanted to finished my grimm story so that I would be free to finish this one before season 5 comes back and I had a little case of writers bloke for the next two chapter. There is also going to another four or five chapters with this plot which might likely end just before season 5b. so Let me know what you think of it. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

Chapter 20: mine

Stiles had grabbed Aylee's sketch book as he began to flick through the one that showed her being held captive by Melinda Davis as he tried to distance himself away from the fact that what he saw in her drawings could be happening to his girlfriend or worse while they sat around talking about saving her instead of actually doing it. After Scott had talked to Stiles about them needing his help to figure out what Aylee had planned so that they could save her, they had headed into the living room where Cora had been briefing her pack members on what had happened during the meeting with Melinda Davis as well as some key facts that might help them find her such as what Melinda looked like or where she had been previously seen before they had left armed with a piece of clothing belonging to Aylee that held her scent. Stiles was struggling to pay attention to what everyone was saying as he could the strong emotions coming from Aylee through their bond since he knew that she would probably be too weak to stop to from hitting him, although he was glad that she wasn't any pain right now as he could tell that she was mainly just tired and scared but in a way being able to feel her reassured and comforted him since it meant that she was okay.

" it would need to be somewhere she could take Aylee without being seen or questioned so I'm thinking out of the city" Derek said as he began to point to the areas where Melinda might be keeping Aylee since Brazil was a busy city

" makes senses, I mean if I was going to kidnap and torture someone for my own personal sick pleasure I'd want it to be somewhere no one would hear the screaming" Cora said leaning against the couch as she showed some of the Hale brutal honest that they were known for

" but it would need to be somewhere that she would have access to lab equipment and everything that she would need to carry out….her work" Scott said not knowing how to phrase what Melinda could be doing to the girl he considered his sister

"so what are we looking at? warehouses with overly increased power or rolling blackouts? I mean if she was her science stuff then it would use up a lot of engery right?" Cora said as she walked over to the maps that were spread out on the dining table

" yeah especially if she was trying to produce a new biological related poison against Aylee like she did with the others" Derek said noticing that Stiles was being uncharacteristically quiet as he sat on the couch with head in his hands while tapping his left leg impatiently which the werewolves in the room could tell it was because something was unnerving him

" does anyone else feel like there's more to this? why would she take Aylee away just to kill her?" Scott asked trying to pull Stiles into the discussion by trying to trigger his naturally curiosity that always made him a valuable part of their pack

" can you just stop?! Stop talking about this like its ok for her to be in this situation! Stop talking about this like its nothing! Stop being so rationally!" Stiles said shouting slightly as he jumped up from his place on the couch as he began to walk around

" Hey! you are not the only that cares about her! She is our cousin, our family which we don't have a lot of!" Derek said showing them another one of the infamous Hale family traits as his eyes started to flash between his normal blue eyes and his supernatural blues

" Stiles, we all have own way of dealing with tough situations like this and it just happens that ours is to be rationally because we know that if we aren't then who is going to save Ay!" Cora said trying to be as gentle as she could, although some of the edginess that made her her began to slip through

" she'e right, we are her only chance at survive right now because whatever she is…she won't be control and she won't be able to escape" Scott said keeping an eye on the chemo signals coming from him to see whether or not they were coming from him

" every minute she is with Melinda is another minute that she is in danger and unlike you guys I actually know a little about is about to happen to her" he said trying to control his emotions as he began to think back on the vision he had gotten

" and every minute we waste arguing over this is another minute that we aren't using to save her" Derek said clearly not in the mood to cater and play to Stiles's emotionally state as he went back to focus on the maps and the little information they had

" Stiles… you can't let whatever emotions that coming through your bond with Ay affect you like this, especially now" Scott said knowing that some of the unhinged feelings and behaviour coming from him was due to those emotions

" I can feel her, I mean she isn't in pain or anything but I can feel how scared and alone she feels which is almost as bad" he said knowing that he had never wanted her to feel like that since it was something all too familiar to her from being in Eichen

" ok so help us find her, you've read and looked everything she wrote or drew about this so what we do?" he asked knowing that he needed to focus on something else to keep himself in control of his own emotions rather than letting Aylee's take over

" well usually we would get Aylee to try and get a vision to tell us where to go but since she isn't here….we could use the next the best thing, Nakota" he said remembering how the Shaman had been able to help him get a vision without being a seer

* * *

Scott and Stiles quickly explained to Cora and Derek their plan to get answers faster than they would while they went out to help the pack since they were more familiar with her scent than the others, although he could tel that Derek was less than pleased by the fact that they were going on their own rather than sticking with the group as there was so the fact that neither him or Cora completely trusted Nakota the Shaman due to the reputation they had in the supernatural world but he knew that there was always exception to the rule. Stiles led Scott down the familiar path that led towards Nakota's cave as best he could as he tried to remember the way that Aylee had taken him that one time after he had first gotten to Brazil, although he took a few misguided turns before eventually they arrived at the opening of Nakota's cave. Unlike the last few times where Aylee or Stiles had come to the cave where Nakota was calm and collected as he waited for them to show up as if he had been expected them at any moment, he was currently walking around the cave frantically as he looked for different herbs before grinding them together as they tried to work out what was going on

" Nakota? we need your help… is everything ok?" Stiles asked not being able to help but show the nicer side of him partly due to be a nice guy but he also sensed that whatever was causing Nakota to be so on edge was somehow connected to Aylee

" bringing a true alpha here isn't exactly the best move when you need my help" he said not looking at them as he continued to grind and mix herbs to whatever conation he was making causing them to exchange a look of confusion

" we're sorry if we've offended you but the thing is we do need your help and we're kinda on a time schedule" Scott said trying to delicate since he could tell that Nakota was already reluctant to help them due him being not only a werewolf but an alpha

" but something tells me that you already know that right?" Stiles said using his keen deduction skills as he stepped forward as he reminded Scott more of his best friend than he had been a few hours ago as he was focused on getting Aylee back rather than that she was missing

" if you're asking me whether or not that I'm aware of the little oracle's currently position then I am which is why I am making this" he said turning around to face them finally as he showed them the herb mixture he had been making and turned into a drink

" which would be what exactly?" Scott said looking at it with a suspicious eye as he considered the fact that this man clearly was distractive of werewolves which had led to some sticky situations in the past for not only him but for the others

" its a potion that will allow you to connect to her which means that you can learn more about where she is but you will also be able to talk to her and see her" he said gesturing for them to sit down by the fire since it was key part of most of his rituals

" just me? and she'll be able to see me right?" he asked as Scott noticed how eager he was to do this of a sudden as he realised that he would be able to see for himself how she was doing and he knew it would help her not to give it if she knew that he was coming for her

" the potion will only work for you because of your connection with Aylee and yes she will be able to see you" he said answering his questions as he knew it would be the key to convincing him to do since they all knew this would their best chance at finding her

" will I be able to touch her?" he asked in a small voice as he held his breath while thinking about how much comfort his touch would bring her as well as some peace since he knew that sometimes his touch would act as a mute button for her powers

" depending how strong your connection to her is and how strong your love is then it is possible that you will be able to touch but its hard to say" Nakota told him honestly as he knew that he should what he was letting himself in for

" wait, hold up! what about her, I mean is this going to have an affect on Aylee like make her weaker or drain her?" Scott asked thinking that they needed to know all the facts before they decided to go through with it

" no but the fact she will already be weak will work in our favour as its likely that she won't block you" he said handing Stiles the wooden cup that was filled with the now drinkable herbal potion as he knew that they needed to begin

" lets just pray that this works….bottoms up" he said as he made himself more comfortable on the floor surrounded by pillows since he knew from experience that the potion would most likely knock him out before he drained the contents of the cup

 _Suddenly Stiles found himself laying on the floor of a semi dark room as the single bare light bulb that hung from the ceiling began to gently swing from side to side, as he began to stand up he realised that they were in a large rectangle box and surrounded by four metal walls which made him form the conclusion that they were in a large metal storage shipping container. As Stiles looked around he noticed a small female figure tied to a chair in the middle of the storage container as he realised that despite the fact that she was slouching in the chair due to exhaustion or that her hair was being to escape from the loose braid and had fallen onto her face that he would always recognised her as Aylee, he ran up to her and fell onto his knees before hesitating slightly as he gently raised her head before sweeping the hair out of her face as her eyes began to flutter._

 _" Ay..Ay, come on baby I need your open eyes for me?" he said pleading with her as his voice began to break a little, he could feel her leaning into his touch a little too heavily which acted as a tell tale sign that she was weaker and much tireder then normal_

 _" Stiles?…how are you here?" she asked weakly as she slowly began to open her eyes enough to see those big brown eyes she loved so much making her wonder if this was some sick hallucination or a trick that her mind was playing on her_

 _" Nakota, he gave me a potion that allow me to connect to you by using our apparently very strong bond… how are you doing?" he asked as he began to take a closer look at pink oversized tank and grey shorts she wore as well as looking for signs of injuries_

 _" I'm okay, she's hasn't hurt me that much except for tightening the ropes around my wrists and ankles" she said trying to give a smile to reassure him but tit came out weak and sad as he realised how much they needed to get her out of here_

 _" thats good.. do you know why she wants you so much?" he asked thinking back on what Scott had said about how this had to be about more than just killing her as she could have done that in front on them for maximum effect_

 _" yeah I think so, she using me as bait for Katrina Geogieva… she wants to force her in bringing back her dead fiancee" she said knowing that you didn't need to be a seer to know that this was going to end badly when she doesn't get what she wants_

 _" can she do it? I mean is your mom powerful enough to actually bring back the dead?" he asked already knowing that Aylee came from very powerful old supernatural families but they had never really stopped to consider how powerful_

 _" no, no one can because it goes against nature and there is no way to balance that out….plus she won't come for me" she said looking away from him since she knew that there was no guarantee that her mom would save her or would care_

 _" she might not come for you but you can sure as hell bet that I am ok?…can you hang in for me until I get here for real?" he asked as he could feel himself being pulled away from her despite how much he wanted to stay with her_

 _" since its you asking then sure, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think that you would do everything you can to find me" she said thinking about how that had always silently been there motto as they had spent most of their relationship rescuing each other_

 _" make me a promise?…. no matter what she does to you, you can't give into her ok? just think about something else like a happy memory and focus all your energy on that" he said as she nodded, he knew that he would able to feel it when she was in pain and knew if he couldn't stop then he could make sure that she distanced herself from it_

 _" like curling up to you in bed while watching some stupid sitcom" she said trying not to show him how much she missed him already as she felt a tear begin to fall down her cheek as Stiles caught it with his thumb and wiped it away_

 _" exactly….hey lets not do the thing, this isn't goodbye so we can say it when we see each other again because we will see each other again" he said placing her hair behind her ear since he knew that she wasn't able to due to being tied to the chair_

 _" I'm going hold to that" She said gently as she began lean forward as Stiles realised what she was doing as he captured her lips with his to convey everything that they felt as well as seeking comfort in each others lips while the kiss became a little desperate_

 _" I need to go but I'm coming back for you soon ok" he said as he began to fade away slowly as he felt the tugging feeling growing inside of him which he recognised as a tell tale sign that their time was almost up_

 _" Stiles! My locket…. is… key…me" she said as her voice began to get fainter which meant that Stiles began to strain to her as he faded away in front of her, leaving her once again all alone in the metal storage shipping container_

As Stiles began to open his eyes again he realised that he was back in Nakota's cave as he lay on the floor with his head resting on one of the pillows scattered on the floor beside him, he tried not to give into his emotions as he focused on what had just happen as well as what Aylee had been trying to tell him before he had left her. Scott and Nakota were both exchanging looks as they tried to figure out whether or not Stiles was ok due to the fact that none of them were completely sure the affects his little trip to Aylee might have on him.

" I saw her, I mean it worked and I got to see her…" Stiles said more to himself in disbelief as he tried to convince himself that he hadn't just made the whole thing up as he touched his lips as he was able to still feel the touch of her lips on his

" how is she? is she okay despite everything?" Scott said showing genuine concern for her as she had become a key part of everyone's lives as she had a way of making everyone falling in love with her except for the ones that wanted to kill her

" she's okay, you were right in the fact that Melinda Davis doesn't want her as such…explain everything when we get back to the others" he said knowing that he needed to walk back to think over everything to make better sense out of it

" here take these in case you need to contact her again and you may need this when you find her, it'll help speed up her healing process" Nakota said handing them pouches filled with herbal conations of his own making

" thank you for these and for helping us, I know that you don't like or trust me as a werewolf but I appreciate everything you've done for Aylee" Scott said shaking Nakota's hand since he knew that most people were distrustful of seers and of Shamans

" like I told you before I would do anything for the little oracle, I know all too well what it is like to have the whole supernatural world against you due to the reputation of others" he said thinking about how both the seer and shaman community was viewed

* * *

When they had gotten back to the treehouse they noticed that the place was filled with more hustle and bustle than normal due pack members coming back with disappoint reports that were all the same, none of them had been able to sense Aylee or had been able to pick up even a trace of her scent as did Cora and Derek who were currently beating themselves up over it. Scott had forced Stiles to sit down and rest a little while he went to grab him something eat and a bottle of water to drink since he knew that Aylee would be furious with him if she came back to see that he had allowed Stiles to get ill while she was away and therefore unable to, however Stiles was more than reluctant to do what he was told as he was so focused on finding Aylee and preventing her from being in further harm. Cora and Derek were getting more and more impatient as they waited for Scott to give Stiles the seal of approvement so that he could tell them everything he had learned from seeing Aylee.

" She was in a shipping containment so we should focus on the places that hold them close to the meeting point, I didn't see the colour of it though" he told them as he closed his eyes trying to remember every single detail he had noticed

" well there's eleven shipping yards in total and there are like five in this area, anything to narrow it slightly?" Cora asked as she used her laptop to check out the amount of shipping yards in the area so that they would know where to go

" no but then again I wasn't really focused on the container Ay was being held in" he said with a slight edge to his voice that caused Derek and Scott to look at each other as they began to think that he was being affected by Aylee's emotions again

" well did she say anything like how she had been driving for before she got there or anything to give more detail about where she is?" Derek said a little impatiently although he was trying to be as calm as possible since he knew this was hard on everyone

" actually we didn't really talk much about where she was, mostly just about how she was and what she had learned so far" he said leaving out some of the more mushier detail since he knew that neither of them would be exactly pleased or comfortable

" its ok we can still work this right? I mean we can split the five shipping areas up between all of us and we should be able to search them" Scott said trying to find some positives among the negative since he could sense how unhappy Derek and Cora were with Stiles

" yeah but that could still take forever even with the four of us and the pack searching, plus there's the issue of the fact we haven't slept in a while" Cora said thinking about how this was affecting them too since they were all focused on Aylee

" we should use the last of Nakota's potion to contact her again and ask her everything we need to know" Derek said being his usually bad tempered self as he was getting more and more impatient with the lack of information they had gotten from Stiles

" Derek, we can't I mean what if we need it later…I think its better to keep it in case Stiles feels something bad coming from Aylee" Scott said reminding him that there was more pressing reasons to keep the potion for the worst case scenario

" wait… she said something about her locket being the key, she tried to telling me just as the potion began to wear off" Stiles said suddenly looking up as he remembered something just as he began to wake up in Nakota's cave

" and you're just telling us this now? what exactly did she say?" Cora asked as she placed her hair into a ponytail before heading into kitchen to grab them all some food and coffee since they were all running on empty

" because I only just remembered… is it possible that she took one of your spy tracker things and placed it on her locket?" he asked Derek since he knew he had taken some of the toys Braeden had showed back when he was losing his werewolf powers

" yeah of course it is, actually that's probably the best place to put it I mean its the last place Melinda would to look for a tracker" Derek said as he grabbed his phone so that he could use the tracking app to get her location as his phone began to ring, Scott saw who was calling and gestured for him to put it on loud speaker

" hey Derek, I thought I would give you a heads up that I'm coming your way" Braeden said on the phone, none of them needed supernatural hearing to be able to hear that she was driving as she spoke on the phone

" wait you're here? why? how?" Scott asked thinking that it couldn't be a coincidence that Braeden had arrived in the same town as them just as Aylee had been taken by one of the many bad guys that hated them

" Aylee didn't tell you? she sent me an SOS text like two night ago, saying that she needed help so who wants to tell me whats going on?" she asked as she began to work out that they could all hear her as she pulled up onto the side of the road

" long story short…Ay has been taken by a partner of the Chemist, do you think you can go rescue her?" Stiles said knowing that Braeden was one factor that Melinda wouldn't be expected, especially since she wasn't supernatural

" yeah just send me her location and head straight there" she said knowing that Derek needed his little cousin back as she thought about how close they were and how much this would be affecting him, although not that he would be showing it

* * *

A few hours later they were all sitting in the living quietly as they waited for Braeden to return with Aylee, Derek had filled Cora in all the details of who Braeden was since he had neglected to tell her about his kind of sort of girlfriend while Scott tried to distract Stiles as he felt a rush of pain run through him, although none of them needed to say aloud that pain was not his own as he tried to tell them exactly what was going on with Aylee. Stiles was currently pacing around the room as he tried to prevent himself from thinking about all the possibilities of what could have caused Aylee that amount of pain coming from her neck before the burning feeling began to spread around her body, he ignored the fact that the other three were sitting very closely as they whispered

" Stiles, I am going to say this as nicely and politely that I can under the circumstances but would you please for the love of god sit down before you create a hole in the floor?!" Cora said as she tried to stop herself from yelling at him

" she's right, I know you're worried about Ay and that you're on edge but we all are so stop because you're making everyone nervous" Derek said took a sip from his coffee cup as he gave Stiles a stern look while he took a seat but continued to shake his leg

"yeah but not all of us can feel how badly hurt she is" he said leaning back in the chair as he began to biting the nail on his thumb nervously as they all turned to look at him, he knew that it wasn't enough to play the who love her how more game

" how does that work exactly? your whole bond thing with Aylee, I mean you're not supernatural?" Cora asked feeling like she was missing something as she had left before the whole possession thing and before Aylee had entered their lives

" its complicated to explain but we can feel what the other is feeling when their emotions are stronger and she has certain powers that only apply to me like she can share the things she see with me" he said knowing that barely scarped the barrel when it came to them and their bond

" they also have a habit of channeling the other when they feel those strong emotions like that time Aylee told my dad off" Scott said remembering how on her first night in their house she had apologised over and over again about it after telling him

" has it always been like that?" she asked wanting to know more about her cousin and her very serious boyfriend since it wasn't the kind of thing she could bring up especially when she used to have a crush on said boyfriend

" yeah kind of, things have always been different for her with me like she didn't need to touch me to see my past and then there's first time she had actually touch anyone since she was eight" he said not wanting to go into full detail about what had happened between them that first night in Eichen house

" and since she got out of Eichen they've pretty much been attached to the hip" Derek said realising that the others were trying to get him to focus on the happy memories of Aylee rather than the currently terrifying ones as he joined in his own way

" I hate that she was in that place, I mean she's so full life and not always carefree but close to it….I can't even imagine what that was like for her" Cora said pulling her legs closer to her as she sat in a single cuddle chair holding her cup of coffee

" she was like a shell of herself, when I first saw her properly she was sitting isolated from everyone else while she drew about the outside world" Stiles said laughing slowly as he thought about she refused to look at him and how his touch pained her

" Hey! I could some werewolf super strength over here" Braeden said as she opened the door before running downstairs as Scott and Derek ran after her as Cora and Stiles got up and began to clear the room since it sounded as if Aylee was in a bad way

" I have no idea what she went through in Eichen or what she went through in the last few days with Melinda but I do know that she'll need you, that she'll probably always need you" Cora said trying to test him to see if he was worthy to help and support her younger cousin through what was already a hard life by any ones standards

" whatever it is, I'm ready… I know she would do for me" he said waiting as he heard Braeden and Scott coming in before Derek walked in with an unconscious Aylee who was now wearing a pair of black legging, dark red tank top, a grey jumper and black combat boots. Her hair was also down in a mass of dark brown waves and curls

"so what happened? You both stink of smoke, her more than you" Scott asked nodding his toward Aylee who was gently being placed on the couch by Derek as Stiles went into their room to grab her advanced first aid kit to see if there was anything to help her

" I don't know, when I got there the building was going up in flames and Aylee was laying across the road outside of the building" Braeden said happily accepting the bottle of water that Derek was offering her as she took her leather jacket off

" wait, so someone saved her before you got there? who would do that?" Derek asked wondering who else would know that Aylee had been taken by Melinda or that she had tracker on her necklace to them locate her

" guys, Ay is starting to wake up…hey babe, take it easy ok? you may have inhaled some smoke and who know what Melinda did too…what?" Stiles said as he kneeled down in front as he noticed that she was trying to sit up and speak back to them

" it was my mom, Ka-Katrina Geogi-Geogieva…" she said struggling to get her words out before a couching fit started causing her to sit up as Stiles began to rub her back and waited until she was finished before handing her a bottle of water of her own

" what was your mom? Aylee, you've been in and out consciousness since I found you" Braeden said confused as she looked at the others as they all began to think about what Aylee had just as they tried to work out whether or not she was to be believed

" it could have been a hallucination from whatever Melinda injected her with, she has a needle mark on her neck or it could be from the lack of sleep" Cora said thinking about all the ways and reasons that could be explain her random outburst

" it wasn't from that, it was my mom… I saw her when she was untying me from the chair and she spoke to me in Bulgarian…it was her" Aylee said as the tears began to fall down her cheek that was already marked biter trails as Stiles held her close to him

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	21. Chapter 21: sad song

hey guys so I meant to explain that the last chapter followed Stiles to change it up slightly while this one follows Aylee so that you could see both sides and how they both felt with what was happening. Also I know that this doesn't match what I've written in the best and I'm sorry but I kind of changed my mind in terms of Melinda's character and who saves her because I want to leave that first meeting till later so that will be explained in the next chapter. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

chapter 21: sad song

Aylee had spent the night tied to a chair which she slept in after spending most of the night trying to loosen the ropes around her wrist and ankles before she gave up deciding that she was too weak to loosen them enough to escape and if even if she did escape then she had no idea where she was or how to get back to the others at the treehouse, so she was left to think over everything that had happened since she had traded herself in place of Stiles like being blind folded and thrown into the back of a car while she tried to memories every turn and twist so she could work out where she was going but still had no idea where that might be. Aylee hated the fact that she didn't know whether it was night or day which was weird since it was such a simple thing but at the same time very important, although Aylee realised that the small things like that seemed to distract her from thinking about Stiles and the others as she knew that her heart wouldn't be able to take that kind of heart ache. While Aylee slept in her chair she felt herself being rudely waken by someone shaking her as she opened her eyes to find Melinda staring back at her as she kneeled down in front of her causing her to be suddenly awake and pull away from her as much as she could without leaving her chair.

" here, I brought you some water and something eat… sorry all I could get was granola bars" Melinda said as she brought the bottle of water to her lips so she could take a slip then unwrapped a granola bar so that she could eat as she began to savour every bite

" why are you doing this to me?" Aylee said as she let her head roll again from exhaustion as she realised how weak she was as she began to fight to keep her eyes from closing and going back to sleep as she tried to keep telling herself that she needed to keep Melinda talking

" I told you I need you here so that I can lure your mother here then she can bring him back….she can do it" she said whispering more to herself than to Aylee as she thought back on what she had said about Bradley the night before

" by him do you mean Bradley? he was the physicist right?" she said thinking that if she kept her talking then she maybe be able to find an opening where she would be able to wiggle her out of this jam that she found herself in

" yeah, he was the one that taught me everything I know about the supernatural world… mostly werewolves though, you are the one thought I never expected" she said turning to her as she grabbed the chair next to her and placed in front of Aylee

" I always am, most people think that seers are either extinct or a myth which is mostly true since its just me… what happened to Bradley?" she said getting back to the main reason that they were both here since she knew that it would be the key to her leaving

" a few nights before our wedding day he took me out during a full moon to see a pack of werewolves shifting but we got too close and one of them spotted us… he slashed Bradley's throat" Melinda before hiding herself from Aylee as she began to cry

" oh god and thats why you hate werewolves….there's more, after the beta slashed his throat he turned to you and slashed your stomach. You lost your fiancee and the baby you didn't know about that night" she told her causing Melinda to look at her to see that her eyes were now glowing purple as she stood up and began to step back in shock

" how did you know that? I have never told anyone about what happened to our baby" she said as she watched as Aylee's eyes began to get duller and duller before returning to her natural blue eyes, although she began to slump further into her chair

" I saw it while you were talking I picked up on your memory and got a vision of that night… I'm too weak to fight it off like I normally do" she said in a small voice as she tried to lift her head as she realised that this was the reason for her hatred

" you saw it? now you know why I hated your kind and why I need to bring back Bradley so that I can have everything that your kind took from me" she said as she slowly came closer to Aylee and began to sit back down in her chair

" except that I'm not a werewolf and my kind is a population of one who hasn't done anything to you… also you can't bring him back" she said thinking that if she told the truth then maybe she would just let her go and admit all of this was crazy

" what do you mean I can't bring him back?" Melinda asked as her voice began to break again with emotion as the tears began to fall fast and furious as she realised how small and fragile Aylee looked in the chair making notice young she was

" it can't be done, bringing back the dead goes against the laws of nature and things like that come with a cost… one that my mom won't want to pay" she said knowing that it was the truth but that it was also something that she needed to know

" No! it has to work… Katrina would do anything for her daughter, what kind of mother wouldn't rescue her child from this kind of this thing?" she asked more to herself than Aylee as she began to pace the length of the storage container

" the kind of mother that faked her death after giving birth to said daughter, the kind that allows her to be moved from foster home to foster home, the kind that lets her eight daughter be admitted into a mental hospital when her powers began to show" she said trying to get it into her head that her mom wasn't the material kind of mother and wasn't coming to her rescue anytime soon

" maybe she just needs more time or some encouragement…" she said cryptically before placing her chair back against the wall then left the storage container leaving Aylee alone in the dark as she tried to work out her meaning

* * *

Aylee tried everything she could think of to get a vision of her mom or of the others and even tried to get a message to them but everything she did failed as she was too weak to use her powers since she was already drained and running on empty, soon after that she began to lose consciousness and pass out as she allowed herself to be taken by the darkness since all she had to do was rest and wait to be rescued or at least wait until an opportunity of escaping came. Suddenly she felt someone touching her forehead as they swept her hair out of her eyes and began her ear as her eyes began to flutter open, although to her they felt so heavy to her that it seemed like it took a huge effort to open them enough to see Stiles kneeling in front of her

" Ay..Ay, come on baby I need your open eyes for me?" he said pleading with her as his voice began to break a little as she began to lean more into her touch partly due to the fact that his touch felt like heaven to her and due to her being so tired

" Stiles?…how are you here?" she asked weakly as she slowly began to open her eyes enough to see those big brown eyes she loved so much making her wonder if this was some sick hallucination or a trick that her mind was playing on her

" Nakota, he gave me a potion that allow me to connect to you by using our apparently very strong bond… how are you doing?" he asked as he took a quick glance all over her as he took in her look and to see if she was injured or hurt in any way

" I'm okay, she's hasn't hurt me that much except for tightening the ropes around my wrists and ankles" she said trying to give a smile to reassure him that she was ok but it came out weaker and sadder than she wanted since she didn't want to waste their time together

" thats good…do you know why she wants you so much?" he asked causing memories to come back to her as she remembered talking to Melinda about her reasoning as she realised the seriousness of the situation and very glory detail

" yeah I think so, she using me as bait for Katrina Geogieva… she wants to force her in bringing back her dead fiancee" she said knowing that you didn't need to be a seer to know that this was going to end badly when she doesn't get what she wants

" can she do it? I mean is your mom powerful enough to actually bring back the dead?" he asked since they both knew that both her parents were from very powerful old supernatural families but they had never really stopped to consider how powerful

" no, no one can because it goes against nature and there is no way to balance that out….plus she won't come for me" she said looking away from him since she knew that there was no guarantee that her mom would save her or would care

" she might not come for you but you can sure as hell bet that I am ok?…can you hang in for me until I get here for real?" he asked as she began to wonder how long that would be or even if he would be able to get there before Melinda's 'encouragement'

" since its you asking then sure, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think that you would do everything you can to find me" she said thinking about how that had always silently been their motto as they had spent most of their relationship rescuing each other

" make me a promise?…. no matter what she does to you, you can't give into her ok? just think about something else like a happy memory and focus all your energy on that" he said as she nodded, she knew what he was doing in trying to keep her from giving in to whatever treatment Melinda had planned for her

" like curling up to you in bed while watching some stupid sitcom" she said trying not to show him how much she missed him already as she felt a tear begin to fall down her cheek as Stiles caught it with his thumb and wiped it away

" exactly….hey lets not do the thing, this isn't goodbye so we can say it when we see each other again because we will see each other again" he said placing her hair behind her ear which she was thankful for since she wasn't able to due her restraints

" I'm going hold you to that" She said gently as she began lean forward as Stiles realised what she was doing as he captured her lips with his to convey everything that they felt as well as seeking comfort in each others lips while the kiss became a little desperate

" I need to go but I'm coming back for you soon ok" he said as he began to fade away slowly in front of her as she wished so desperately that he could stay longer or would give her some way to fight the darkness that seemed to surround her

" Stiles! My locket is the key to find me! It has a tracker on it" she said beginning to shout before he eventually disappeared as she hoped that he had been able to hear her message in time as she was left all alone in the metal storage shipping container

* * *

By the time that Melinda came back the next time Aylee had a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before since she had promise to uphold and she made it a point of hers to always keep the promises she made as the people close to her like her dad had a habit of making promises then breaking them as if they were nothing but empty words. She noticed that Melinda had her little fire in her eyes as well as a needle in her hand filled a mysterious pink coloured liquid and there was no doubt in her head that whatever was in that little syringe was the 'encouragement that she had been talking about before she had left abruptly, knowing Melinda's background and how she liked to kill the supernatural she had a clear idea what was in that syringe as well as what her intention to use it were. Aylee tried her best to do what Stiles had told her to do by thinking of something happy that would distract her from the pain Melinda was about to her but all she could think about was all the bodies and people that Melinda had killed used her biology knowledge as flashes of memories from her vision began to play on repeat in her head

" great you're back, I was starting to worry that you had forgotten about me" Aylee said in monotone voice that showed no emotion as she slipped into her old sarcastic self that allowed her to put up walls so that Melinda wouldn't know how scared she was

" did you miss me? I may have gotten a little carried away with my surprise" she said playing along with her little game as she placed the needle and the medical kit on the table that was placed next to the chair as she checked the time

" oh you didn't need to all that trouble for little old me, if you really wanted do something nice for me you could always oh I don't know let me go" she said with a smile that was almost a smirk as she tried to hide how much she feared the pink liquid

" not going to happen sorry…where is she? She should be here by now, I mean wouldn't you if your daughter was being held for ransom…kinda" Melinda said talking more to herself again as she began to wonder what was taking Katrina so long to get there

" maybe because she doesn't care, maybe because she doesn't know and why would she? she has never been part of my life!" she said trying to get through to her that this whole thing was pointless and stupid since it was never going to work

" she knows… trust me she knows, she just needs to know how serious I am" she said eyeing up the syringe as she headed towards it before picking it up as she made sure that everything was ready for her big play

" no she doesn't, think about this ok? you are playing a game with a very powerful witch who if you're right knows that you're about to kill her daughter" she said trying to make her stop and think things through before she did anything that she couldn't take back

" yeah I know and thats why I am doing it, so I can trade you in for Bradley and then everything will be okay" she said like it was some kind of sick mantra to herself, although Aylee knew it was too naive to be believe or to convince anyone but her

" and if that doesn't work then you've just killed a member of a true alpha's pack as well as a member of the Hale family which means in short you will piss off a lot of people who will get very revengeful very fast" she said knowing that there was no way her death wouldn't come with some fall out especially with Stiles, Derek and Cora being involved

" well thats a risk I'll need to take to get what I want…. remember I'm the bad guy" she said as she got closer to her as she moved Aylee's very loose braid to one side to expose her neck as she stabbed her with the needle and released the liquid in her system

" right and tell me again, do the bad guys ever get their happy en-ending…" she said as she began to struggle to breath as she felt the holly and verbena mixture turned biological weapon spread through her body, she looked down to that her hands were beginning to light up

" I'm sorry but it looks like you wont either" she said as she watched as the mixture began to take hold of her as she fought herself from losing consciousness but ultimately lost that particular battle her head went limp and hung in defeat

* * *

As time went on the mixture began to take of her in all the wrong ways as it began to affect her visions making her doubt what was real and what wasn't as she began to see her own memories of times when Scott or Stiles or any of the others had rescue one of their own and some of the victims that had been able to save in the past, what made it worse was that every time that it would happen a small part of her would hope that it was happening for real and whoever it was that appeared in front of her would take her away from this very recently horrible part of her life. Once the vision began to slow down Aylee began to feel a burning feeling in her veins where the poison touched which to her was a clear sign that she wasn't going to last much longer as she prayed that they would come for her soon before it was too late to safe her. However soon she was rudely woken by the sound of the storage container being slammed shut as she forced her eyes to open to see Melinda's enraged faced as she began to take her vitals to track how her body was reacting to the weapon inside it as well as how much time she had left.

" Dammit! she should be here by now! I thought this would have worked" she said as she began to slammed her fist against the table as Aylee began to laugh gently but there was no humour or happiness behind it

" well I did try to tell you…that this wouldn't work…maybe you should have picked a…. better prisoner" she said struggling to complete her sentence as she realised how tired and breathless she was becoming due to everything her body was going through

" I did everything but send a flare up, I was told that she would know if something happened to you…did you hear that?" she said as the door opened to allow the person behind it to throw some water which soon turned to fire as they saw a figure

" hi I'm sorry to interrupt all of your evilness but I hear that you have certain teenage seer in there and thats not ok with me so…" said a female voice that hints of an accent to it as Aylee tried to think if she had ever heard the voice before as the woman behind it punched Melinda

" I don't know… who you are but this isn't the best…. rescue in the world and I'm so not in the mood…. to be someone else's prisoner" Aylee said getting a better look at the older blonde woman who looked both strong and gentle at the same time

"O, vie bedno momiche, tova, koeto e napravila za teb? _(oh you poor girl, what has she done to you?)"_ the woman said in Bulgarian as Aylee realised that it couldn't be a coincide that the woman who came to her rescue spoke Bulgarian

" clearly you aren't Stiles since he's a dude and doesn't speak Bulgarian… you know Katrina Geogieva I'm guessing?" she said showing that she was the point of caring whether or not someone new was going to kill her since it felt that she was close

" I'm Rosa and yeah I'm friend of hers from her days in Bulgaria… she asked me to come and help you, she would have come herself but she wouldn't have made it in time" Rosa said as she began to undo her ropes around her wrists and ankles

" how did…sh-she know I-I wa…" Aylee said struggling to speak as she began to lose the big battle between her life and the poison, she also began to notice that the fire was beginning to spread around them as Rosa helped her to her feet

" shh, focus on walking for now if you can and we can talk afterwards" she said to her as she bore most of her weight as Aylee began to move her feet as they headed outside away from the smoke and fire as Aylee realised that Melinda was still inside

" tell m-my mom that…" she said as she began to collapse onto the ground as the burning feeling began to spread around her body as she felt herself beginning to burn up a fever, although the cool breeze of the brazil night brought some relief to her

" shhhhh just hold on ok? I'm going to help you" Rosa said as she held her hands above Aylee's body and began to chant in latin as a warm golden glow began to wash itself over her body as she began to feel herself getting slowly

" oh my god! Aylee…Aylee!" Braeden shouted from a distance as Aylee turned to see where she was before turning back to see that Rosa was gone with no trace or sign which way she had went as she heard frantic footsteps getting closer

" I'm over here, Braeden!" she said as she began to get up as Braeden came over and began to support her weight as she lead her over to where her car was parked, Aylee realised that it was just the symptoms from the poison that Rosa had healed

* * *

As Braeden drove she managed to convince Aylee to get changed into something that didn't smell of smoke and that she had been wearing for days since they both knew that the others would worry more about her if they saw her dressed as she was right now. Aylee was now wearing a pair of black legging, dark red tank top underneath a grey jumper and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was also down in a mass of dark brown waves and curls, she was glad when she found makeup wipes in the bottom of the bag that Braeden had gave her as she began to wipe of the last traces of makeup as she was aware that she had big panda eyes from crying so much. Once she was changed she began to dip in and out of consciousness as Braden drove as she began to wonder what had happened to her as she recalled some of the texts that Derek had sent her about the condition she may be in from the way Stiles was reacting from the pain coming through their bond but apart from the lack of sleep and not being fed properly she seemed fine.

" hey Ay, I'm going to right back ok? I'm just going to get some help" she said as she quickly made sure that Aylee was secured before running up the stairs to the treehouse to get help from the big strong supernatural werewolves waiting for them

" oh god, is she okay? I mean I don't see any bruises or anything on her" Derek said as he began to give her the once over before gently picking her up bridal style as Scott made sure everything was clear out of his way up the step to the treehouse

" I think so, I mean she doesn't have any marks that I seen before she got changed but you said according to Stiles she was in a lot of pain" she said not completely sure that she had answered his question properly as they stated to head upstairs

"so what happened? You both stink of smoke, her more than you" Scott asked nodding his toward Aylee who was gently being placed on the couch by Derek as Stiles went into their room to grab her advanced first aid kit to see if there was anything to help her

" I don't know, when I got there the shipping container was going up in flames and Aylee was laying across the road outside of it " Braeden said happily accepting the bottle of water that Derek was offering her as she took her leather jacket off

" wait, so someone saved her before you got there? who would do that?" Derek asked wondering who else would know that Aylee had been taken by Melinda or that she had tracker on her necklace to them locate her

" guys, Ay is starting to wake up…hey babe, take it easy ok? you may have inhaled some smoke and who know what Melinda did too…what?" Stiles said as he kneeled down in front as he noticed that she was trying to sit up and speak back to them

" it was my mom, Ka-Katrina Geogi-Geogieva…" she said struggling to get her words out before a couching fit started causing her to sit up as Stiles began to rub her back and waited until she was finished before handing her a bottle of water of her own

" what was your mom? Aylee, you've been in and out consciousness since I found you" Braeden said confused as she looked at the others as they all began to think about what Aylee had just as they tried to work out whether or not she was to be believed

" it could have been a hallucination from whatever Melinda injected her with, she has a needle mark on her neck or it could be from the lack of sleep" Cora said thinking about all the ways and reasons that could be explain her random outburst

" it wasn't from that, it was my mom… I saw her when she was untying me from the chair and she spoke to me in Bulgarian…it was her" Aylee said as the tears began to fall down her cheek that was already marked biter trails as Stiles held her close to him

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	22. Chapter 22: interlude

Happy New Year! so I know this a litte later than normal but I've really been struggling with writing these last chapters, just because I feel it's really repetitive and meh but hopefully it's still good. Also it's a filler chapter to set things up the next and final chapter of this plot Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

chapter 22: interlude

After Aylee's confused confession Stiles and Derek insisted that she should get some rest since they could both tell that she had been awake for the majority of the time that she was held captive before they could dive further into what happened before Braeden managed to find her outside of the burning storage container, Stiles gently carried Aylee to their shared room where he placed her onto of the bed so she could drift of into a somewhat peace sleep. Meanwhile the others continued to talk about the new revelation about the possibility that Katrina Geogieva may be roaming around Brazil which made them feel a little uneasy since they still didn't know what her intentions were. The next morning Aylee decided to quiet to get up earlier in the morning as not to disturb the sleep form next to her as she quiet showered and got dressed since she couldn't take laying in bed thinking about things anymore, in fact all she wanted was to get out of her own head. She wore a baggy dark pink t-shirt with a deep v-neck line, a pair of ripped distressed jeans, a pair of loose brown combat boots and a grey hoodie. She wore hair long brown curly locks in a high ponytail while the front was pinned back slightly into a quiff so that it wouldn't bother her throughout the day, her eye makeup was a mixture of pink and brown to create a light smokey effect while her lips were a beige lip stain. As she began to leave her room she could hear voices coming from the living room, just as she was about to make her presence known to the people inside she heard one of them mention her name.

" lets say Aylee is right about the whole Katrina Geogieva thing, what then? do we find her and get answers from her about everything?" Cora asked since she knew that her cousin needed and deserved the answers to her questions concerning her biological mother

" that's a big maybe too since she was suffering from exhaustion and god knows what else, you saw the rope marks around her wrists and ankles not to the mention the puncture marks in her neck" Scott said trying not to let it show in his voice how worried he was about his foster sister

" yeah but if she's right then this might be her only chance to actually met her biological mom and I don't think its our place to deny her that" Derek said knowing how much Aylee needed to know her family and to know that there was a good side to her

" that's assuming that she will be willing to talk to Aylee and not fight back, I mean we can't go another round with a bad guy after whats just happened" Cora said knowing that they all needed to relax and recover from their recent Melinda chapter

" especially a bad guy who is a powerful witch" Scott said knowing that none of them including Aylee knew what Katrina Geogieva was capable of or what she would do when Aylee eventually found her since he knew that she would seeing how determined she was about finding her biological mother

" you can all relax, I didn't see my mom and she didn't rescue me…. you guys were right it was just my mind playing tricks on me" Aylee said entering the room as she leaned against the wall as the three of them turned to see her

" Aylee we were just talking…wait, do you remember what happened before Braedan found you?" Derek asked as he gave up trying to explain why they were talking about her before releasing her small confession about the night before

" yeah bits and pieces, it was a blonde woman who did speak to me in Bulgarian… she said that she was an old of my mother's from her days in Bulgaria" she said remembering the way she spoke to her with care and the way she helped her

" do you remember her name or anything distinctive about her?" Scott asked thinking that they could follow this woman back to Katrina Geogieva since it was clear that she held some form of connection to her big enough for her to save her daughter

" she said her name was Rosa, she said that my mom asked her to rescue me because she wouldn't get there in time and she was a witch like my mom" she said knowing that the witch thing made the most sense in terms of her connection to her mother

" was she the one who set the fire?" Cora said as she got up and went to the kitchen where she began to pour some of the herb mixture that Nakota made for her to speed up the healing process into a cup for Aylee to drink since she could tell that her cousin was still feeling weak from recent events

" yeah she threw a bottom of water into the container before setting the water on fire, hence the whole witch thing…does anyone know what happened to Melinda?" she asked holding her breathe as she remembered how Melinda had been left in the flaming container

" ummm yeah, I sent some of my betas over there for clues but the place was crawling with police…apparently they pulled out a body, I'm sorry Aylee but Melinda is dead" Cora said hating to be the one to break the news to her since they were worried about her reaction

" she's dead…oh god, did I do this? I mean is she dead because of me?" she asked in a quiet voice as she held onto the chair in front of her to stop herself from falling over with the raw emotion of the last few days finally sinking in

" no, listen to me ok? you're not to blame for this, Melinda got herself into this situation and Rosa was the one who started the fire" Derek said trying to make her see that she was more of the victim in this story than anyone else

" you couldn't even walk when you got here so there's no way in hell that you have helped her even if you wanted to" Scott said to her noticing that Stiles was awake as he was walking down the hall slowly as he tried to work out what was going on

" which I did…want to I mean…. I need to get some air" Aylee said heading for the door to the rainforest outside as she grabbed her ' to kill a mocking bird' book and sketch book on the way out as she practically to get some clean fresh breaths

Aylee quickly ran over through the complex treehouse layout till she came across the part that held her favourite swing chair as she crossed her legs and began to flick through her to sketch book till she found the one of being tied to the chair and being tortured by Melinda as she began to get flashes of her time with her as she tried to prevent herself from crying. Soon Aylee placed her sketch book to one side as pulled her legs closer to her so that her knees with pressed closer to her chest as she began to look into the mass of greenery as she watched the rain continue to pour before lay her head against the back go the swing chair. After a few minutes she began to footsteps as they got closer to her as she moved her head and eyes to see Stiles there with his winning smile as well as yellow duck cup and a bowl filled with fruit loops which he knew was her favourite type of breakfast food especially when it didn't have milk, she gently moved her things to allow him to sit down next to her as she gladly took the cup from her as she changed her position so that she was now facing him with her legs in a basket.

" I figured you would need someone to talk to and food, I know how you get when you haven't had your morning dose of sugar" he said to her as he handed her the bowl of fruit loops as she balanced them on her legs as she began to pick at them

" yeah and how that's?" she said choosing to ignore the comment about needing someone to talk to since all she wanted was to forget everything and just be with Stiles which was is why she began to joke with him like normal

" you know grumpy and slightly moody, I mean its kind of a good thing that you don't drink coffee on regular bases. I would hate to see no caffeine Aylee" he said laughing with her as he stole some of her fruit loops before she could slap away his hand

" wow, your girlfriend sounds awesome… are you going to make talk about it?" she said with an edge of sarcasm in her voice before it turned serious and dropped in volume as he looked up at her to see her mood and body language change

" not if you don't to but something tells that you do, I mean there has to be a reason why you would want to save the woman holding you captive other than thats who you are" he said starting the conversation off since he knew she wouldn't

" you remember that I told you that she was doing it to bring back her fiancee who was killed by a werewolf…well I guess I understood" she said taking a sip from her duck cup as she drank the herbal conation that was becoming very familiar to her

" what do you mean?" he asked trying to figure out her meaning as she tried to think of the best to describe what she was meaning without making him think that she was condoning Melinda's behaviour which she defiantly wasn't

" I mean I empathised with her in an non seery empathic way, because of you I kinda of understood the lengths someone would to protect the one they loved" she said trying not to imagine what she would if something ever happened to him

" yeah but you wouldn't kidnap a teenager as bait for their estranged witch of a mother" he said believing the good in her outweighed the bad that might be in her due to her parentage since she rarely indulged it or tapped into it in fear of Peter

" maybe not but I would do anything to get you back including trading places with you because thats what you do when you're in love right?" she said like it was the simplest thing in the world which to her it was in a way

" there is a difference between protecting and saving the one you love and full blown crazy talk" he said forcing her to remember the way Melinda was talking to her as she seemed crazed and slightly madden which is why she injected Aylee

" you're right, I guess I just felt bad for her even when she was keeping me against my will… all she wanted was her family back" she said knowing what it was like to want the one thing that you can't have or no longer had

" hey come here… you're amazing you know that, you see the good in everyone even when all they've done is shown the bad in them" he said taking the cup and bowl from her to allow her to snuggle closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her

" not everyone, sometimes people are just rotten to the core" she said grimly as she thought about her father and how seeing the good him almost cost her a foster brother and Stiles his best friend, she made a promise to herself to never make the same mistake twice

" yeah but that rottenness isn't passed on through DNA, you don't think I know what you're thinking by now?" he said making her smile as she realised that she could never hide anything from him since he always seemed to know with or without their bond

"ok maybe you do and maybe I'm predictable, I mean its been all I've thought about since Mexico" She said laying her head onto Stiles shoulder as he thought once again how different she was from her family yet somehow similar to them

" one thing you aren't is predictable Aylee Hale or McCall or whatever you're calling yourself these day" he said making them both laugh slightly as she thought about how different things were from when they first met since she wasn't the scared little girl he knew anymore

" yeah I guess I'm going to have to figure that one out, especially since I'm going to be official adopted soon" she said knowing that she had to face her reality which was filled with school and her friends until the next supernatural enemy came along

" well I'll love you whether you're a Hale or McCall or whatever, you'll always be Aylee to me" he said pressing a kiss to her forehead as he pushed off the ground so that the chair gently began to sway them back and forward as something suddenly occurred to Aylee

" hey I have a question for you about the potion Nakota gave you, what exactly did he tell you about it?" she asked as she remembered him telling her something about their bond being strong enough for him to be able to appear in front of her

" not much actually, he just said that the potion would allow me to connect to you through our bond and if it was strong enough then I would be able to touch you which I did" he said trying to remember everything he told him about the potion

" so our bond must be pretty strong because not only did you touch me but I felt you" she said wondering what that meant and wished once again that there was some kind of guide to this whole seer thing and to the bond so she knew all the answers

" makes senses since you're a powerful seer…or at least prophesied to be" he said correcting himself after noticing the look Aylee was giving him since she hated any talk of fate or prophecies as she believed in making her own destiny

Aylee soon fell into a peaceful sleep as she curled herself up in Stiles's arms as he grabbed her 'to kill a mocking bird' book to read while she slept since he didn't want to wake her up or to move her since this was the first time that she had a proper sleep since she was taken by Melinda, he knew that she struggled to sleep at the best of times due to the nightmares that she still got from her time in Eichen House and everything that they did to her in there. Soon Derek and Scott came out to join them to see where they had gotten to since it had been a while since he had went to check on her after she had heard the news that Melinda had died in the fire, Stiles gently gestured that they needed to be quiet due to the sleeping form in his arms as he placed the book down but continued to twirl one of Aylee's curls around his finger.

" hey we need to talk about Aylee…has she said anything about what Melinda did to her?" Derek said in a hushed voice as he looked down to his cousin who looked so peaceful and young as she had this look of vulnerability that she lost when awake

" not verbally but knowing Ay, all the answers you need will be in her sketch book" he said nodding to the small leather bound sketch book that lay on the outdoor table in front of them as Scott hesitated to look it since it was an invasion of her privacy

" so she sketches everything that she sees…meaning she had visions of this?" Scott said realised that she must have been reliving what had happened to her again and again though her visions, he also knew that every sketch in the book was something she had seen

" yeah by my guess thats why she couldn't sleep last night and woke up with all the answers" he said knowing that Aylee also slept better with him there rather than without since he somehow kept the nightmares away and allowed her to sleep easy

" according to this she was barely fed or given water and was tied to that chair the whole time hence the rope marks" Derek said pointing to her wrists and ankles which were covered by the sleeves of her hoodie that were pulled over to her hand and with her boots

"what about the puncture marks?" Scott asked wondering whether or not she was infected with one of Melinda's biological weapons made with holly and verbena which would most like cause her illness as he remembered what happened to Jake

" apparently she did inject with some kind of purple liquid, probably a mixture of holly and verbena" he said knowing that made the most sense since holly and verbena was just as deadly to seers as wolfsbane was to werewolves

" so she's infected? oh god, neither the cure nor the vaccination is going to work for her since its not the same thing" Stiles said suddenly panicking that something bad was going to happen to her as he began to form a plan in his head to get the right cure

" no actually Rosa healed it for her I guess, see? she must just be recovering from the lack of sleep" Derek said knowing that he was going have to get Melissa to check her out once they got home to make sure that everything was okay with her

" thank god so all we need to worry about now is whether or not she's going to shut down again" Stiles said knowing that when things got tough for her emotional she had tendency to shut down and shut everyone out which was the reason why they were there

" why would she do that? What would she be avoiding?" Scott asked since he know that she only ever shut everyone out when she refused to deal with the bigger issue in her life as well as focusing on the small thing to distract everyone

" the fact that her mom knows she's alive and where she is which means she's somehow keeping tabs on Ay for one" he said thinking that it was one thing knowing that she was out there somewhere in ignorant bless but another to know that she had kept her distance for a reason

" not to mention that she feels bad for Melinda's death and thinks she's responsible for that" Scott said wondering how and when she would be able to see the truth about what happened but knew that

" I think we have bigger fish to fry if Katrina Geogieva knows where she is, she has the advantage" he said wondering how she would approach this situation as he thought about the woman he used to know might have died when she faked her death leaving someone colder

" yeah but she's not here otherwise I think she would have rescued her herself" Stiles said as he pulled the blanket over Ay further so that she was more covered since he knew she couldn't sleep without a blanket over her

" yeah but I'm bit more worried about why she wanted her saved" he said thinking that it couldn't be as simple as her wanting to keep her only daughter safe since she wasn't exactly the most maternal mother in the world as she gave her baby away after just being born

" you think that this is part of some greater plan that she's created for Ay?" Scott asked as he realised that they still didn't know anything of great uses about Katrina to give them some insight into the type of person she was now

" maybe, the question is whether that plan is a good one or a bad one?" He said thinking that there must be a reason why her and Peter got together in the first place, they had to have something in common like maybe their villainess

" something tells me that we're not going to find out until Katrina's ready" Stiles said looking down at his sleeping girlfriend as he gently stroked her hair as he prayed that another parent wouldn't end up disappointing her yet again

" I don't think she can't take anymore heartbreak as it is, let's hope she gets her goodness from her mom" Scott said knowing how hard the whole betray from Peter was on her and how much it made her doubt herself, that would only get worse if she found out that her parents were alike

Later that night after Aylee had woken up enough to eat something more than a few spoonfuls of fruit loops due to some heavy prompting from Derek and Cora while she made Aylee her favourite pasta dish, she then decided to call Melissa to deal with her reaction since she knew that Scott had told her in exchange to get some medical information to help her. She then decided to head into her room as she wasn't really in the mood to be around people which everyone understood knowing what she had been through as the majority of the people around her had been kidnapped and torture on more than one occasion. Aylee headed into the shower before getting changed into something way more comfortable as she now wore a pair of dark grey tapered trousers, a red longline bralette underneath a purple short sleeved pullover with stripes and a pair of purple pug socks. She decided to leave her hair down to dry into its natural curly state as well as to take off all of her makeup before putting her glasses on since her eyes were heavy and tired. Once she headed back into her room she smiled at the sight of Stiles sitting on her bed with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows.

" this a pleasant surprise, hot chocolate...really?" She said as she gently climbed onto the bed next to him as she snugged into him while he wrapped his arm around her

" well I'd figured that you could with a pick me up and I though why not a dose of chocolate" he said knowing that he would give her the world and more if it meant making her happy as that's all he has and will ever want for her

" just being here with you helps keep the darkness away" she said without realising what she was saying as she happily placed her arm around his waist as she rested her head onto his chest

" wait, you can feel the darkness inside you? How? Is it growing?" He said as he remembered what Araya had said about all seers being over took by the darkness and their research that told the, that due to their bond Stiles would be able to keep the darkness away from her

" not exactly but I've seen dark things, we both have and being with you erases the dark and twisty parts for awhile" she said getting up from the bed so she could put on some music via the old fashioned record player with some modern day music records

" so you're basically saying that I'm the bright and shiny element in your life" he said laughing at her as she swept her hair to one side so she could pick the song to play for them as she turned and smiled at him

" well everyone needs a little piece of happiness in life and you just happen to be mine like I'm yours" she said as the band 'set it off''s acoustic album as began to climb back onto the bed and settle with him like she had done before

" and there's absolutely no other way I'd have it" he said leaning towards her slightly to kiss her gently to properly convey his love for her as she thought about a past conversation that they had had

" you know how we said that we would try to stay together through college?" She said accepting the cup of hot chocolate from him happily as she sat facing him with her legs in a basket

" yeah what about it? You having second thoughts?" He said with humour in his voice as he handed her a spoon to scoop up the mixture of half melted marshmallows and whipped cream since he knew she loved eating it

" not exactly, I was kind of wondering that would be like?" She said licking the cream off her spoon as she gave him a innocent shrug to show him that she wasn't being totally serious

" what you do mean? I'd figured it would be dorm rooms, flat sharing, late nights together, dates and more importantly no paternal figures" he said lustfully as he lowered his voice and gave her a suggestive look as she began to giggle

" oh yeah because they stop from the spending the night together...no I meant more the supernatural element in our lives" she said confessing the fact that she was scared that this was going to be part of their lives forever

" oh... You mean will the bad guys want to kill us when we leave high school or follow us to college? I don't know" he said realising that it never occurred to him that might happen since it always thought

" I mean I always going to be a seer since there's no cure for born supernaturals and Scott is always going to a true alpha" she said knowing that it wasn't easy to be in love with a seer or anyone supernatural

" and you think that danger is going to follow you and Scott wherever you are?" He asked her as she finished the last of hot chocolate and handed it to him so he could place both cups on the bedside table

" it kinda does, think about it no one wanted to kill you or him until he was a werewolf" she said pointing out the obvious as she raised her eyebrows, she knew that trouble came with her family name

" then we'll deal with it, get good or at least decent grades, graduate and live happily ever after...come here" he told her as she was almost beginning to believe him as she lay down beside him before turning to her side as Stiles cuddled her behind becoming the big spoon for once

" you know when I was in Eichen, I was always placed in a single room because I couldn't sleep with a mouth breather laying next to me" she said snuggling closer to him as he placed his chin on her shoulder when he gently rested it

" oh I'm sorry... Wait but you sleep better when I'm with you" he said about to move away from her as he realised that by sleeping together it kept both of their nightmares away and gave them a peaceful sleep

" that's my point, I never could sleep next to anyone until you... I couldn't do a lot of thing until you" she said turning so that she was on her back looking up at him while he leaned on one elbow with the other arm placed on top of her stomach

" that's what love does to a person" he said leaning down to kiss her as he captured her lips before she gently pushed him so that he was one laying down so that she could straddle him as he placed his hands on the back of calves, unfortunately they were interpreted by a knock on the door

" hey guys, if you're doing something that you shouldn't please stop... I need to talk you, both of you" Derek said through the door as Aylee gave him one more kiss before she climbed off of Stiles and made sure that she looked decent enough

" Derek, it's safe...come on in" she called out to him as he entered the room to see the two teenager looked ever so slightly embarrassed, although Stiles looked a little annoyed

" I wanted to let you that we're heading back to Beacon Hills tomorrow, considering everything that's happened and you have finals" he said directing the last part to Aylee since she was the one that he cared most about as she looked down at her hands which Stiles took a hold of

" I figured that we would go back after everything which I already told Melissa that we were" she said knowing that you didn't need to be a seer to know to that Derek would want to get his cousin out of the country before something worse happen

" we'll be ready by the morning, we're leaving early" he said gently touching her knee before leaving the room as they took a moment to let the news sink before deciding to start to pack away their things

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	23. Chapter 23: human

hey guys so as I promised this is the last chapter for this plot and ends with Aylee being back in Eichen house and ends with the flashback plot of the missing summer. Also I know that teen wolf is starting back tonight which I can say we are all excited for to see what happens but I maybe a little later in posting the new chapters for season 5 due to college deadlines. However this is my only story ongoing so I will update this as soon as and I promise that this will mean the story was be better planned and more polished so I apologise in advance. This chapter puts things in place that have been mentioned throughout chapters 1-10 Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

Chapter 23: human

It had been a few days since Derek had told Stiles and Aylee that they were heading back to Beacon Hills as a result of what happened while they were in South America visiting Cora who Aylee hated to leave behind as well as saying goodbye to her, during her time in South America Aylee and Cora had gotten closer and closer since they realised that they had more than a few things in common. After Melissa had sat both Aylee and Scott down to shout at them for everything that had happened while they were away including Aylee getting her caught by the enemy and held captive for more than 24 hours, she then pulled them close to her so she could give them both a hug since she was still glad to have both her children home safe. However the next day the were expected to go back to school since they knew they had finals coming up and that they had returned to a normal life which is why they currently found themselves sat outside at their usual picnic table for lunch. Aylee wore a white long sleeved Henley top, a white and blue pin striped cami top with crochet detailing on top, a pair of jeans, a pair of cream low top converses, a cream biker jacket and her black and white backpack. Her hair was braided at the front before falling into a low and slightly messy ponytail that fell over her shoulder, she wore dark eyeliner around her eyes to make the blueness of them stand out more with a touch of light brown eye shadow on her eye lid that made her light pink lips stand out.

" hey so I need to ask where do the teachers think I've been these last few weeks?" Aylee asked as she took a seat next to Stiles on the picnic bench before opening the salad she had gotten for her lunch

" visiting family in Georgia, mom told them that you need a few weeks off to mentally deal with everything that happened with your dad" Scott said knowing that no one would question or refuse her time off with that excuse considering her past

" why? Has someone said something to you about it?" Stiles asked wondering whether or not someone was questioning her cover story as he realised that they should have told her sooner

" no, actually everyone's been really nice like too nice. Teachers have given me extra work to catch up and offered me study sessions get ready for the finals" she said kicking her very heavy backpack to prove her point, although she knew she would dump it into her locker

" I wish that was happening to us, teachers have been on our case all day about catching up and studying" Scott said knowing that the same couldn't be said for them since they had a different story

" that'll be because they think you two have been party on some college campus rather than looking at potential colleges" Kira said as her, Liam and Lydia joined them for lunch as well

" wait what was your cover story?" Aylee asked feeling like she was missing something as Scott and Stiles gave each other a look that told them that yet again one of their plans had gone awry

" that we were checking out college campuses that might be interested in but..." Stiles said knowing that their story had changed a little since they had stayed longer that they had expected

" then they got lost and had car trouble so they were stuck in the middle of nowhere for weeks" Lydia said knowing that her and Kira weren't the best ones when it came to lying and coming up with cover stories

" yeah which totally sounds like a lie hence the whole partying thing" Liam said tucking into his sandwich as he watched as Aylee stole some of Stiles's chips from the packet he had just opened

" Anyways how does it feel to be back?" Kira said as she realised this was her rest day along with the two, although it was the first time that they had seen her being completely herself since Mexico

" weird, mostly cause it's like nothing's changed when it kinda feels like a lot has" she said knowing that sounded crazy as she finished off her salad as she took a sip from her fruity drink as she opened up her tub filled with watermelon and silently offered some of it to Stiles

" so wait? What actually happened while you were in South America?" Liam asked since none of them had told anyone in the pack what had happened while they were away as he watched as a haunted look crossed over her face

" you know the usual, the bad guys followed us and did what bad guys do best" Stiles said cryptically since he knew that it wouldn't be best to go into detail what happened especially with Aylee around as she was still coming to grip with it all

" meaning what exactly? Come on, I'm still new to this whole werewolves and supernatural thing" he said sounding like a whiney child to which Scott was able to silence with one look since he was his alpha

" did coach catch up to you yet? He was going crazy mad with trying to create his own game plans without your...foresight" Kira said as she was getting the sense that there was more going on than meet the eye as she returned the topic to happier things

" yeah kinda, he spotted me this morning and yelled some nonsense about me being gone before telling me to come after lunch for meeting of sorts" she said popping in another piece of watermelon as she checked her phone for the time

" think of it as his way of saying he missed you..." Scott said knowing that coach wasn't the best when it came to words or express how he felt in any way but in anger

"hey we should getting if we're going to make to gym" Lydia said gathering her things as she interrupted the look that Scott, Stiles and Aylee were exchanging as they gathered their things

" wait up a minute, I have something I want to ask you" Stiles said gently grabbing a hold of her wrist to keep her from walking away with the others as he gave them a nod to go without them

" ok mr mysterious, what's up?" She said knowing that he been nervous around ever since she had sat down next to him, although she couldn't work out why he was so nervous all of a sudden

" I was thinking since everything is quiet for once and you're determined to live a normal life for a while..." He said drawing her nearer by clasping their hands together and gently pulled her closer

" uh oh, should I be worried about the ideas running through your head right now?" She said with a smile as she knew that his ideas and plans tended to get them into trouble since it almost always involved breaking laws

" maybe, I thinking that we could go on a date tonight like normal couples" he said hoping that she would say yes as he realised that he was worried about her answer, although he knew if from her smile

" what did you have in mind?" She said with an upbeat tone as he placed his arm around her waist as they started to walk in the direction that their friends had just left in since they needed to go class

" well I think we could head up to the look out point and have a picnic so what do you say? I'll pick you up at 7?" He said thinking that would give her enough to time to ready despite having lacrosse practice after school

" sounds great" she said as she gently kissed him on the cheek before heading into the girls locker room where she had to get changed for gym class which was everyone's next class

Once Aylee got home from school and lacrosse practice she found it easier than she thought to convince Melissa to allow her to go out on her date since she knew that it was great opportunity for her to experience some normal teenager things which is why she decided to let her go and to help her get ready for it. Which was why Scott found her and Aylee in her room tearing her closet apart as they tried to find the perfect outfit to wear as he remember what she was like before going out on first date with Stiles, she was nervous partly because she didn't have a clue where they were going or what she should wear. It reminded how much things had changed since they had first met her and how much she had come from being that shell of a girl in Eichen house.

" the thing is that you drive up to the lookout point so it doesn't matter what you wear really in terms of walking" Melissa said sitting on the bed after handing Aylee another top to try on

" yeah but chances are I would have worn boots anyway since they're my go to footwear" she said from inside her bathroom since she knew that she always wore a pair of her trustful boots

" I would suggest wearing heels but bad things happen when you wear them" Scott said leaning against the doorframe of Aylee's attic bedroom as he smiled to his mom and sister who poked her head out for a second

" bad things happen a lot around you two, I thought it was just in Beacon Hills until South America" Melissa said showing the two of them that she still wasn't over what had happened to them there

" technically that was a Beacon Hills thing that just so happened to follow us there, what do you think of this" Aylee asked as she temporarily distracting them as she came out of the bathroom

" no it's not you enough, it's like something Lydia would wear...try this " Scott said knowing that she sometimes worried that Lydia and Stiles would realise that they had feelings for each other

" which is not what I want, thank you for having my back as alway" she said taking the outfit choices that he had selected for her as she headed back into the bathroom to get changed again

" if he had your back more then you have nearly died again and you wouldn't have let her if you didn't trust her so much" Melissa said making another South America related comment as both teenagers rolled their eyes at her

" mom, what happened to its over with?" He said remembering what she had said the night they came back after yelling at them for the stupid little mistake they had made that soon added up

" well I'm still mad that it happened at all and I get to be mad because the mom" she said beginning to pick the clothes that Aylee had been leaving on her floors and bed

" well then we get to make silly mistakes we're the kids or teenagers in this case, although our mistake will be more the supernatural variety" she said as she came out still tangled as Melissa came over to help her out with it and detangle her

" yeah not exactly what your everyday mother thinks about worrying about when it come to her children" she said knowing that she was more willing to consider things about the supernatural and help out more than most were

" or what your everyday teenager deals with but then again I guess it comes with the territory of being the mother of a true alpha and a seer" she said flashing her purple eyes to them as she sat down on her chair that always sat in front of her desk where her laptop sat

" true and I'd have it no other way, I love you two for who and what you are...always onto happier things, what are you going to wear?"she said gesturing to the mass of clothes around them as something sudden occurred to her that made her choice of clothing easier

" Stiles once told me that he love me even if I was wearing rags" she said as she though about all the moments that he had seen her in different styles and still though she was beautiful in her pyjamas and without makeup

" so you're planning on wearing rags to you date with Stiles?" Scott gave a confused look as he looked around the room as if expecting to see old fashioned torn rags that she was planning on wearing

" yeah not exactly what I had mind, I was thinking more dressing what makes me feel comfortable and not just to impress him" she said picking a dress that was laying out the floor as it suddenly occurred to what she was going to wear

Later that night just as 7 o'clock hit Stiles knocked the door of the McCall household as Scott opened to see his best friend dressed a pair of dark coloured jeans, a denim shirt on top of a dark red T-shirt and a pair of dark red converse. He gently welcomed his friend in as they headed into the living room where they started to chat about this and that as they waited for Aylee to be ready since her and Melissa were currently putting on the finishing touches. Soon she came downstairs after Melissa announced that she was finally finished as they headed into the hall to see her coming down the stairs in a striped t-shirt dress with a pair of knee high knitted grey socks, a pair of black biker boots, a cropped black biker jacket with a black leather bag. She wore the majority of her hair down in long loose waves while some of it was tied back in two braids on either side of her hair before it was connected into a small bun, she wore dark smoky eyes that made her eyes look more green then blue for a change and dark rosy pink lipstick. They then got into Stiles's jeep as they drove up to the look out point where their date was being held, when they got there Aylee saw that he already set out a red blanket, a few candles and a picnic basket for them.

" wow, you did all this for me? Why? " She asked as she noticed his efforts as she decided to to leave her bag inside the jeep as he helped him out of the jeep while she tried to think if they were meant to be celebrating an anniversary or birthday that she had forgotten back

" because I love you and we survived a mini villain attack which is reason enough to celebrate" he said as they carefully sat down on top of the red blanket as Aylee decided to take her jacket off since it was getting slightly warmer due to it being close to summer

" you're calling Melinda a mini villain? Well I guess compared to actually assassins and a nogitsune possessed you she is" she said as Stiles pulled the basket closer to him as he pulled out two plastic cups so he could pour some pink lemonade into them for them

" ha ha, you're hilarious! Ok so I have a small confession to make... I wanted to try and cook you something but all I did was burn everything so this was my last resort" he said pulled out a few Chinese takeaway boxes for them as she began to laugh slightly at him

" well it's sweet you tried and it's fair to say I didn't fall in love with you for your cooking skills" she said leaning forward to give him a quick and gentle kiss as he handed her a pair chopsticks that looked exactly like red little light sabers while his were green

" I wish I could say the same but I love your brownies" he said knowing that there was nothing better than her freshly baked brownies but knew that she only ever baked when she was upset about something like she did during their temporarily break up

" hey so something interesting happened today, your dad called and asked if I wanted to work the front desk during the summer" she said surprising him by showing him that she was able to use chopsticks as she began to pick up some of noodles from the box

" what did you say?" He asked knowing that she loved working at the sheriff's stations since it meant that she was able to do research on her mother or cover up the supernatural

" I said that I would need to talk to my mom about it to be sure but that it should be fine, you okay with that?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't be too disappointed since she knew that he had plans for them to do things together

" me? Of course I am, I mean we'll have plenty of time to hang out and be together" he said playing with one of curls as she leaned into him a little without meaning to as she smiled at him

" even if I take an art course at Beacon Hills Community College?" She asked putting down the box of food as she tried not to show him how nervous she was about his reaction to her news since this was the first time he was hearing about this

" what are you talking about?" He asked coping her movements as he began to wonder where all of this had come from since this was the first time that she had ever really talked about college or the future

" well if we're going to go to the colleges near each other then I have to make colleges look past the crazy in my record" she said looking down as she got that sad look in her eyes whenever she thought about her time in Eichen

" yeah but you weren't and aren't crazy" he said defending her automatically like he always did whenever someone called her names like that since he knew that she didn't have any choice in the matter when it came why she was there

" but they don't know that and it's not like I can explain why I was there either" she said knowing that she couldn't tell potential colleges that she was part of the supernatural world if she wanted to keep her secret a secret

" so you think that the combination between your good grades, the art course and your job at the station that colleges will want you more?" he said catching her train thought as she moved to him as he continued to play with her curls and waves

" yup then I can join you guys in San Francisco... I know things" she said with smile as she hinted to the fact that she knew that they were all looking at colleges within the same city and area so that they could stay together as a group

" well aren't you a remarkable one?" He said leaning into her as he gently pressed his lips to hers as she welcomed it with a smile before she pulled away from him so that she could answer him

" well thank you from remarking on it...wait I have an idea, do you have a knife or something sharp?" She said with a certain spark in her eye that made Stiles a little nervous as he began to wonder why she would suddenly want a shape object

" no, should I be worried why you want something sharp?" He asked as she got up from the ground and headed over to the jeep where she knew he kept his tool box in case of a breakdown as she pulled out a screwdriver

" because I want to make sure that there is a piece our love here in Beacon Hills even when we aren't" she said as she walked over to the nearest tree to where theirs picnic was happening as she began carve their names onto the tree

" that's sweet and if anyone calls my dad about your vandalism then I'll bail you out" he said laughing at her as he watched her write their names along with a plus sign around a love heart as he hoped that she wouldn't hurt herself

" why thank you my knight in shining whatever... What do you think?" She said standing back so that they could admire her handy work as he placed his arms and hands around her waist as he pulled her close as he breathed in her sweet scent

" I think you are the sweetest person ever" he said as he pressed a kiss to her temple as they admired the fact there was a symbol of their love that would be there as long as that tree stood

The next morning Aylee convinced Stiles to drive her to Derek's loft before school so that she could talk to both him and Braeden but refused to tell him why she needed to talk to him so badly or why she was taking Garrett's red gym bag with her filled with the money he had collected from all of his and Violet's kills on the deadpool list. She knew that both Scott and Stiles would support her in her decision but she was highly aware of the consequences that it could bring on them especially since she was still recovering from her last near miss with danger, although she knew that Stiles wouldn't like how she had do this alone. She wore a army green mini shirt dress with a cropped dark green tank top, a pair of suede beige slip on boots, a beige cardigan and a Aztec backpack. She wore hair in a side fishtail braid tied with a green ribbon while some of her long brown waves framed her face, she wore dark smoky eye makeup and a light pink lip gloss.

" you want to tell me what's going on?" Derek said looking between his cousin and Garrett's gym bag filled with what was left from the deadpool money that he had insisted that she should have since it was her father's money that paid for the deadpool

" I want Braeden to find my mom, Katrina Geogieva... I'll even pay you for it with this" she said showing how nervous she was about this as she watched as Derek and Braeden exchanged a look between them as if trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea

" you know that we have no idea which side she's on or what's she been doing these past 17 years, are you ready to find out?" She asked the younger girl since she knew that she wouldn't be able to control what she found and knew that she needed to be prepared for every outcome

" I know that and I know the risks but everyone deserves to know where they come from or at least have answers" she said knowing that the only person that could give her the answers to her questions was to her mom and the only way to get them was to track her down

" and I'm guessing you've thought everything through including that whoever has been chasing her could come after you" he said making her consider things that she had forgotten about as she gave him a look that told him that she hadn't while she stopped pacing

" no I have not but she can't keep running forever and I'll...we'll deal with it if or when it happens" she said correcting herself when she noticed the look on his face when she mentioned doing this alone as she realised that they were a team for better or worse

" and what if we can't huh? Your mom is a powerful witch and she has been running for years, what does that tell you?" He said standing up as he started to yell slightly at her for acting as if all of this was so simple and easy when in reality was messy and complicated

" that she needs help! Scott and Stiles are on board with this so why aren't you?" She asked forgetting that Braeden was even in the room as it became a heated Hale argument between the two cousins

" I'm not against it, I'm just looking out for you" he said knowing that he had to be the adult in this situation and her parent since her father wasn't involved in her life and if he was he would probably manipulate her into doing whatever he wanted her to do for him

" hey guys I don't mean to interrupt the grr but I'm taking the job and I'm not accepting the money, call it a feeble Aylee" Braeden said bringing the attention back into her as they turned to look her with looks of shock but for different reasons

" you don't have to do that, I'm happy to pay" she said knowing that Braeden's mercenary skills didn't come cheap as she remembered the times where she had worked for Araya and her hunters before she had taken a job with Derek and Peter

" Katrina Geogieva happens to be someone I've been looking for for a while, she's the only one that knows what really happened to my partner" she said finally confessing to Aylee what she had told Derek the day in Mexico just as they were getting ready to leave

" great, now I have two women in my life out for vengeance" he said groaning as he rolled his eyes, although he knew that it went beyond vengeance for both of them since it was more about getting answers to their burning questions

" you'll get over it and deal with it, I'll be back in a minute I need to contact a few people to see if I can get a lead" Braeden said excusing herself so that she could give them some alone time to deal with family stuff as she headed upstairs

" I want you to go with her...you know to get your happy ending with Braeden" she said with a smile since his happy ending involved him chasing down her long lost mother rather than a romantic trip around the world or something normal couples did

" I can't leave you here, you're my ongoing project" he said making light of the situation since he didn't want to tell her that he was also going to worry about her especially when she had to deal supernatural drama in Beacon Hills

" yeah you can, I have Scott and Stiles and Melissa here to look out for me. Also we live in the digital age if I have a problem I can call or Skype you" she said making fun of the fact that he still didn't think about the possibilities that technology brings

" I know that but I guess I'll just miss you...you're a lot like Cora and me you know" he said sitting on the arm of the chair next to her as he looked at her knowing that she looked like their sister rather than cousin and was like them in personality

" because I have the hale eye roll down to a tee or the family glare?" She said showing him the glare in action as he thought about how she was a hale whether or not she liked it which more often the case due Peter

" no because you have our dark hair and have our slightly cynical personality" he said watching as she leaned her head against the back of the seat as Derek began to run his hand through her hair before placing a piece behind her ear

" you don't have worry about me, I'm still going to a Hale whether you are here or not" she said knowing that she couldn't change in the Hale park of her even if she wanted and with family like Cora and Derek she didn't want to change it

" if I go then I have a few conditions like you need to keep your grades up because I'd actually like you to get into college" he said being stern with her to show that he was serious about these conditions of his if he was going to leave him alone in Beacon Hills

" that's easily done, I mean even with everything that goes on in this town" she said knowing that she always kept up with her school even if it meant late nights reading or doing homework while Stiles slept unaware of what she was up to

" which is why I'll be asking Melissa to keep me updated on your grades, I also want you to check in with me regularly and tell me when something is going on" he said knowing better than to simply take the word of a teenager who would be more likely to lie about her grades

" what? So you can use me as an excuse to come back" she said thinking that it was easier to use to excuses and come up with reasons why you couldn't be with someone or couldn't follow your heart then to simply do it and take a risk in the process

" no so I come back and help you, don't forget that I'm more experienced in all things supernatural than any of you" he said making her think back on the times that he had known things that none of them did like the kanima or kitsune

" fine, you have a deal big cousin... Now go and get the girl, I have school to go to" she said grabbing her backpack from the floor as she bent down to where he was sitting on the arm of the chair to give a kiss on the cheek before leaving to meet up with Stiles

All throughout the day Aylee had been waiting for the perfect moment to get Stiles and Scott alone so that she could tell what she had decided to do about her biological mother since she knew that Derek would tell them sooner or later as he would most likely tell them to keep an eye on her both physically and emotionally. Just the bell to signal the beginning of lunch she quickly sent a text to Scott and Stiles to meet her at the lacrosse field so that she could fill them in on her plan to find her mom, as she waited she sat on of the benches until suddenly she felt and heard a series of footsteps clunking their way towards her as they sat on the bench below her.

" so what did you want to talk about?" Scott asked as he hoped that she hadn't been threatened by some new evil that was lurking around to kill their downtime, although they could both tell that she was still full of light and was happy enough

" my mom, I've asked Derek and Braeden to find her... They said yes" she said updating them, knowing that she didn't necessarily need to tell them for any reason other than that they were her best friends and the closest thing she had to family

" do you think that's a good idea?" Scott asked still on the fence about the whole finding Katrina thing since they didn't know what to expect when they did find her

" not completely, it's something she has to do right?" Stiles said looking at his girlfriend knowing exactly how she felt due to their many conversations about her mom and finding her as he watched her nod before looking down at her hands

" he's right, I need to know somethings that only she can tell me" she said feeling a little fed up of always defending her reasoning behind things before she realised that was the difference between the good and the bad guys

" then I guess it's worth it, when do they leave?" Scott asked them knowing that it wasn't fair of him to force her to lose a piece of herself just so that they would all be safe or at least has a bigger chance of being kept safe

" I don't know yet, Braeden went off trying to get find leads on where my mom might be hiding out" she said as gently placed her backpack onto her back since she knew that they needed to go grab something to eat soon for lunch

" so we still have time for a going away party for them" Scott said trying to look on the bright side like she always tried to do, although living in a town like Beacon Hills made it hard to be positive or to look on the bright side

" hey how about we go and grab something yummy to eat like a cupcake with lots of frosting?" Stiles said as he held out his hand so that he could help her down from the bench, however as she began to stand up she suddenly fell down into Stiles's arm as she clutched her head in pain as

 _Aylee suddenly found herself in familiar position as she was strapped to a hospital bed in Eichen house as she tried to wiggle away to find both her wrists and ankles restrained, she could someone pressing down on her head while they tried to keep from moving but she couldn't work why they were doing this or why she was in Eichen in the first place. All of a sudden she could hear a drill before she felt an intense pressure in her temple on the inside that was exposed to whoever was holding the drill as she began to scream._

When Aylee came out of her vision she had to blinks few time to clear he vision as it was slightly blurry while the pain in her head began to clear up as she began to tell herself that it wasn't her pain, she looked up to see Scott and Stiles exchanging looks of concern as they tried to work out what had caused her pain

" are you ok?" Stiles asked her as he gently placed onto the bench so that she was sitting again while keeping a hand on her back to support her as he was scared that she was fall from weakness

" here, drink this...take a small sips" Scott told her as he took out the bottle of water that he knew she always kept in her backpack in case something like this happened to her or if she was ever in need for a drink

" l'm fine, I just had a weird vision...remind me not to stand too close to the fire alarm today when it goes off" she said covering up for the fact that she had seen something else, she knew that they would make her talk about it and she wasn't ready for that yet until she understood it

" are you sure? It seemed pretty big" he said moving the piece of hair that had fallen onto her face during her vision, she began to wonder where Stiles was and why he let go back to that place

" it's like I told you, it was just the fire alarm that's going to off this afternoon... Did someone mention a cupcake with extra frosting?" She said trying to distract them as she began to make her way down from the metal bench as she took Stiles hand, seeking comfort in his touch

 _End of flashback_

 _Aylee was pulled out of her memory due to Ms Morrell clicking her fingers together in front of her as she looked around to see that she was still in her office in Eichen house as everything over the last month began to flood back to her in heaps that almost knocked the breath out of her. She looked down to see that she was wearing a plain white long sleeved tshirt, dark blue sweatpants with white stars on them, white sprinkled socks and white fluffy slippers. As well that her long wavy brown to blonde ombré hair was down in waves and slightly covering her makeup free face. Aylee sitting on the couch facing Ms Morrell with her knees pressed against her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs._

 _" Aylee, what were you thinking about?... You know you can talk to me" Ms Morrell asked her as she placed her notepad to one side as she leaned forward as if trying to solve the riddle that was Aylee McCall or Hale to the ones that knew all about her_

 _" what do you want from me?" She said a voice so quiet that Ms Morrell almost thought that she was hearing things since nothing else about Aylee's appearance or movements as she was still as a statue_

 _" I want to know what is happened to you? To all of you?" She asked thinking about everything her brother had told her before he had set off on his trip to Russia to learn more about the Dread Doctors and their chimeras_

 _" my pack is a complicated story that would take hours but me? It's simple I was catatonic until a few days at and now I'm not" she said looking up as her memories of session after session that same office came back from her stay during her childhood_

 _" so why are you pretending?" She asked knowing that Aylee hated everything about Eichen and would never want to will go back which made her wonder what was going on in the outside to make her want to stay_

 _" because I might not be catatonic but we both know I belong here" she said before looking out the window again as she began to hope that the others were having better lucky than her_

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	24. Chapter 24: the last chimera

hey guys so as Here is the first chapter of season 5B, I had to chop and change a lot of it to make it fit in with my first half of 5A and with Aylee as well as tried to my own spin on it as much as I could. The chapter also mostly follows Stiles since Aylee is catatonic in Eichen and Malia wasn't in it much so I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Also i'll try to post 5x12 as I you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

Chapter 24: the last chimera

Aylee found herself walking through the lake that she had seen in her vision of Theo watching as his older sister died from the cold as she struggled to walk on the rocks that coated the bottom of the lake in her soft panda slippers, she knew that she had to focus on the reasons she was there rather than the cold that was beginning to chill her blood and her bones. She wore her hospital approved clothes that consisted of dark grey skinny sweats, a red tank top, a white and black striped cardigan, a pair of grey and pink socks with a pair of white and black panda slippers. Her long dark curls with got lighter near the ends for ombré effect was down so that messily falling over her shoulder and the ends were slightly wet from the water that came to her waist, she wore no makeup which her made look younger and more vulnerable.

" tell me where you are, Aylee? What do you see?" Dr Valack said wanting to know more about what she was seeing in the vision as she walked through it as she began to look around

" the bridge" she said as she walked around the corner to see the same bridge that she had seen Theo standing at as he watched his sister die slowly while she called out to him for help

" keep moving, describe what you find? Tell me what he did? Stay focused Aylee" he told her as she continued to move through the lake so she could get closer to the spot where she had seen Theo's sister laying in the cold water before she coming out of the vision

" what did you do to me?" She asked as she watched him grab some gauze to clean some of the blood that was seeping out of the hole he had created in her head with his medical drill

" I've amplified your abilities, something that might just save the lives of your friends" he said thinking about all the things she could be capable of if she stronger and had more practice

" why would you do that?" She said knowing that it wasn't because he cared whether or not her friends and family lived through their Dread Doctors chapter of their supernatural infested lives

" There are things I need to know, now focus on the bridge and on Theo. Why did he let his sister die?" He asked her wanting her to dig deeper into her vision to provide him the answers he wanted

" I don't know, because he's a creepy dude and they usually do creepy things" she said with her usual quick wit and sarcasm, although she sounded weaker than normal from being back in Eichen

" you don't see it yet, search for it Aylee...keep looking. Why did he let her die? What did he want?" He asked her as she began to look around the lake for signs of what he had been after

" her heart...he wanted her heart!" She said her voice thick with emotion as she watched Theo's dead sister appear in front of her with a hole in her chest showing the missing heart

" there's no record of a heart condition but a transplant would make Theo a genetic chimera like the others. The hyperthermic conditions would keep the organs viable but why him? Why chose a 10 year old willing to kill his own sister?" He said more to himself than to her as he checked Theo's sisters medical records

" like I said creepy dude but why do you care so much?" She said feeling like she was a key point as she continued to stare at him as he put down the folder before moving closer to her

" because Theo was the first step in the right direction for the Dread Doctors, think about who they are. Para-scientists that have prolonged their lives and twisted the laws of nature in the pursuit of one goal, the creation of the prefect killer and now they've done it" he told her as she remembered Theo telling her and Stiles about the killer pack he had come in search of

" yeah but Theo doesn't know who the success is... The last chimera" she said also thinking about how the others didn't know who the success was either making them on even footing with Theo

" it doesn't matter, there's a reason they chose him, a reason he failed, a reason why changed their methods and finally a reason they succeed" he said knowing that she was smart enough to catch onto what he was hinting at even in her current condition

" because it all started with Theo" she said answering his unspoken question as she realised that it wasn't an accident that Theo showed up at the same time the first chimera did

" when did you know for sure that the Dread Doctors has succeed?" He asked her trying to get p her back on task as he needed to more information of things that he missed by being in Eichen

" Scott and Stiles had found out that night, I had a vision of it" she said told him looking away from him so that she could look up to the plain old ceiling, knowing she didn't need to be am empath to know he was intrigued by her story

" the night of the supermoon?" He asked knowing that was the same night that Theo had dragged her and Lydia out to the woods to the nemeton where she had traded Lydia's emotions for her own

" yeah but they didn't know it yet, there was too much going on. Liam had also killed Scott, Kira was still gone, Lydia was hurt from Theo's memory tap" she said remembering the cluster of visions she had gotten that morning before she had a mini meltdown in front of Melissa

" and you were missing" he said trying to make sure that she didn't forget about herself since he knew that part of the story from posing as Dr Conrad Fenris talking to Melissa when she checked her in

" and Sheriff Stilinski was dying" she said knowing how hard that must have been on Stiles since it was the same night that he had officially turned his back on Scott and had found out about her

" why don't you show me what happened?" He said trying to get her to use her new abilities that he had exposed her to by drilling into her head in order to get himself the answers he needed

* * *

Aylee's eyes switched between her normal blue to her seer purple as she watched Valack close his eyes as she focused on the events of that night after Stiles found his dad and got him to the hospital, she knew by the gasp coming from Valack that he was seeing what she was. Stiles was standing at the nurses desk impatiently waiting for the nurse to do her job correctly and input the right details about his father as he glanced at his phone every few seconds to see whether or not that Aylee had texted to tell him that she was ok and safe.

" Stilinski right? He said his insurance was with the county, that he's a deputy?" The nurse asked Stiles as she looked at few details she had on the computer about him as Stiles got angrier at her

" no he's a sheriff, he's a county sheriff! He's covered, I mean he should be covered" he said trying to get his anger in control since he knew it wasn't her fault that everything had suddenly went bad

" I'll take care of it... I called Scott, he'll be here as soon as he can but I can call Aylee if you want?" Melissa said as she pulled him away from the nurse's desk since she knew him better than most

" no you don't need to call Scott, I've tried calling and texting Ay but she isn't picking up" he said not being able to shake the feeling that something bad had happened to her too

" ok I'll keep trying her and I'll get Scott to check if she's been home yet" she said knowing that it was unusual for her adopted daughter to not pick up her phone especially if she knew it was Stiles

" wait she didn't come and find you guys at the library? That was the deal, she went to save Scott and I went to save my dad" he said suddenly worrying about the fact that he had left her with Theo

" no but she could have just missed us, I'm sure she's fine" she said knowing that it was plausible that she had arrived at the library just as they had left it but knew that she would head home soon

" is there anyone we need to notify? A next of kin?" The nurse at the desk asked wondering if there was another family member that could look after Stiles while his dad was in surgery

" no it's me...its just me" he said feeling more alone than he had ever felt before as he began to wonder once again where Aylee was, he knew it was bad sign that all he felt through their bond was numbness

* * *

After that Melissa went off to ask if she could be in during Sheriff Stilinski's surgery leaving Stiles on his own as he took a seat in the waiting area as he began to think over everything that happened not only the last few hours but the past few days as he came to some final decisions about what happened such as Scott trusting and believing one of the bad guys over his best friend and sister. As he sat there he could feel his eyes began to fill up as he clasped his hands together and raised them to them his mouth as he tried not to cry and think so negative, for a split moment he thought he saw Aylee standing across the room from him dressed in white and looking as pale as death which reinforced that bad feeling of his. Soon he began to fall asleep in his chair as tiredness began to take over as he dreamt that he was hearing his father's voice speaking to him as he felt someone shaking him awake

" Stiles its to get up, you need to get up" his father said to him as he opened his eyes to see Melissa kneeling on the floor in front of him as he began to think the worst which she seemed to have noticed

" hey he's ok, Dr Geyer is stitching him up right now" she told him knowing that more than anything their pack needed some good news and at least one win to get them back together

" ok ok... I need to go see him" Stiles said knowing that he needed to see for himself that his dad was ok as well as to let him know that he wasn't on his own anymore

" ok the anaesthetic needs a while to wear off so it's at least going to be a few hours" she said seeing the desperation in his eyes, she knew that he needed someone he trusted to be there for him

" but I mean he's ok right? Everything's going to be ok?" He said desperately seeking the reassurance that he needed from her as he thought about how he could have lost both parents

" he's going to be just fine" she said knowing that at this point it was all about the recovery and getting the Sheriff back onto his feet, she thought about how many times he had been admitted recently

" thank god!...Melissa, have you heard anything from Aylee yet?" He asked knowing that she would have been here as soon as since she knew that something was wrong with his dad

" no and according to Scott, she hasn't been home since she left with me this morning, why?" She said sensing that he was asking for more than curiosity or concern, it was more for confirmation

" I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach like something really bad happened to her" he said thinking about the ghostly image of her he had seen from across the room

* * *

Elsewhere Parrish had a dream while driving about being in the shower washing away the dead skin and ash from his body when Lydia joined him to tell him someone was going to die soon prompting him to wake up and call deputy Clark who updated him on everything he had missed while he had been in hellhound mode including how much trouble he was in for escaping and destroy county propriety. He insisted that Lydia Martin was missing before gathering his things and headed to the woods where he had found her frantically trying to wake up Aylee who was lay on the floor deadly still for his liking. Lydia filled him in with everything that happened with Theo while he drove them to the McCall household in the hopes of finding either Scott or Melissa that could help him an injured Lydia and a catatonic Aylee. When he got there he found Scott laying the floor leaning against the wall clearly very weak

" Scott, wake up! Scott? Are you alright?" Parrish asked as he began to wonder how bad things had gotten in the last few hours as he thought that maybe Aylee was one of the lucky ones

" yeah I'm fine" he said dismissing the fact that he had struggled to walk the length of the hallway on his way out of his room as he was going to head to the hospital to see Stiles and his dad

" you're bleeding" he said noticing the blood stain that was beginning to spread which was a tell tale sign that he wasn't healing as fast he should from the wound that Liam's claws had made

" it's not that bad, why are you here?" He said hoping that nothing was happening just yet since he knew he wasn't the only one that needed a break to recover from the last major supernatural event

" I need your help" he said knowing that he needed more than just Scott's help if he was going to look after both Lydia and Aylee since they both needed some type of medical attention

" with what?" He said wondering if this had anything to do with his missing sister since he knew that neither him, his mom or Stiles had heard from her since she had left them at the animal clinic

" with her and Lydia, I found them both in the woods. Lydia isn't as bad as her, she has a few claws on the back of neck" he said moving slightly so that Scott could his sister standing in the hallways catatonic as he explained why he had left Lydia in the car

" what's wrong with her?" Scott asked as he struggled to stand up as of thinking that it would provide him with a better look at his sister who looked as paler than normal which was scary since she was pale at the best of time, it also scared him how blank her expression was compared to her normal snarky look

" her body was freezing, she was practically hyperthermic but that wasn't even the worse part. She was drawing the same thing again and again till the point that she broke two nails off" he said sparking Scott's interesting since he knew that drawing was her way of recording her visions

" what was she drawing?" He asked knowing that it had to be important for her to continually draw it on a nearby rock even when she began to hurt herself and use her own blood as if it was ink

" it was a badge, a sheriff's badge and Lydia said she has a banshee feeling that someone is going to die" he said as Scott put all the pieces together as he realised how bad it was going to get for Stiles

" it's a warning, all of it" he said knowing that they needed to head to the hospital for more than to tell Stiles and his mom about the new development about the sheriff but for Lydia and Aylee too

* * *

As Scott got into the hospital elevator he leaned against the wall for a moment trying to take a minute to deal with the pain from his wound as he thought about the fact that Parrish was currently getting Lydia and Aylee the medical treatment that they needed which they had agreed in the car. He began easing himself off the wall to walk through the small hallway that lead to the Sheriff's room, he could hear Stiles and the doctors talking about his dad's condition. Even from where he stood he could tell that his estranged best friend was getting more and more angrier about the situation which made him wonder how he would cope with the news about his girlfriend being catatonic. Scott decided to keep him distance from the room as he stood a small distance from the door while he listened in on the conversation between Stiles and Liam's stepfather, Dr Geyer.

" it looks like someone took a baseball bat to his neck" he said gesturing to his dad who he found hard to look at in his current condition as it hit home the reality that he might lose another parent

" there might be minor internal -" Dr Geyer began to explain in response to Stiles's question of what had caused the sudden change in his dad's condition before Stiles interrupted him

" did you just say minor internal? When is anything internal minor? I need to know what's going on here? Someone should know what's happening? Someone needs to tell me what happening to him!" He said beginning to shout as his rage began to increase causing everyone including Melissa to flinch before noticing a sudden change in his behaviour

" Stiles?..." She asked as he looked out the door window and caught a sight of Scott standing out in the hall waiting for one of them as he walked out of the room furiously walking in his direction

" where were you? You trusted him, you believed right? Huh? So where were the hell were you?!" He said to Scott as he threw him onto the floor, not noticing or caring that he was already hurt

" hey...hey! Stop it!" Melissa screamed trying to get the two boys attention as her and the others pulled them apart while Stiles still fought to get to Scott who he realised was responsible for this

" ok ok... It's alright" he said once he felt calm enough that he wasn't going to do anything too drastic to Scott, although he was still servilely annoyed at him everything that happened between them

" your dad is not the only one that got hurt" he aid knowing that he had to tell both his mom and Stiles about the fact that Lydia had got hurt and that Aylee was now catatonic from saving her

" aww you'll heal" he said bored and dismissive as he nodded towards the small blood stain that had formed on his shirt as Scott moved his jacket so that it was covering up the blood stain

" I'm not talking about me" he said weakly as his mom began to gave him a look that made him want to say anything but the truth which he knew was going to shatter both of them

* * *

Scott began to explain everything that had happened starting from when Parrish came into their house asking for his help before began to tell him about how he had found Lydia and Aylee, as soon as Stiles heard that Aylee had been checked into the hospital and was potentially hurt he ran away from Scott so that he could find her but didn't stick around to hear how she was hurt. He knew that no one would tell him which room Aylee was in since he wasn't technically her family so he decided to wait around till he heard some nurses talking about one of the two teenage girls that had been admitted and had mentioned a room number, however he didn't stay around to hear which girl it was in the room as he ran down the hall to the room number. It was only when he looked through the window in the door to see Lydia sitting up in bed fixing her hair so that it exposed the dressing that had been placed at the back of her neck to keep her wound clear, he began to open the door

" everything's going to be ok Lydia, we're going to get you the medical care which means the best doctors-" Ms Martin began to say as she went around her bed fixing the sheets and fluffing the pillows

" mom, stop ok? It's only a few scars, Jackson has ones to match if it helps" Lydia said not being able to help but be sarcastic which made her think of Aylee since it was something she would say

" Lydia Martin! That is not funny... No, no! You don't get to come in here! Get out!" Natalie said once she noticed Stiles standing at the door as he began to make him way into the room

" just wanted to make sure she's okay, it's your neck right? Can I have a look?" he said at first to Natalie before switching so that he was directly talking to Lydia who automatically felt for him

" no you can't, this is your fault! This is all of your faults, your whole little gang" She said to him as she began to push him out the room, slightly revealing to the teens that she knew something

" mom, enough! This wasn't Stiles's or any of my friends's fault... Of course you can" she said knowing that he probably has a few theories about what had happened to her and Aylee

" thanks... Oh god, are these marks what I think they are? I mean did you know who do what I think he did?" He said confusing everyone in the room including himself by talking in code

" mom, do you mind giving me and Stiles a minute along? I'll be fine" Lydia said to her mom knowing that he needed to know what happened between her and Aylee without her using codes

" fine but I'll be right outside if you need me" she said gathering her things as she gave them a stern look, one for him to warn him against doing anything and one for her to do as she said

" so did Theo memory tap you?" He asked as soon as her mom left the room since he needed to know why his girlfriend was the one who was seriously hurt but she was the one who was tapped

" yeah he wanted to know where the nemeton was but I don't know why, I was out of it after he done it" she said knowing that her memory was blank from the moment he took out his claws

" wait is that why you didn't warn us about Scott or my dad being in danger?" He asked thinking that it was weird for her not to text one of them about the banshee feelings that she would have got

" kind of, he took my phone and knocked me to take me somewhere else... Stiles, have you seen Aylee yet?" She asked looking down at her hands that lay on the hospital bed sheets in worry

" no I don't know which room she's in but she's knows my dad is hurt so she'll understand" he said shrugging it off since he knew that he defiantly had an understanding girlfriend who valued family

" Stiles, that's not why I'm asking... There's a reason why I'm ok after the memory tap...you can't feel her can you?" She asked in a small voice thinking that she used to be jealous of the two

" no really there's this kind of numbness that I've never felt from her, why?" He asked beginning to think more about the lack of emotions coming through their bond compared to normal

" she's the reason I'm ok, after Theo memory tapped me I was catatonic and then I wasn't..." She said as the tears began to fill up her eyes and spill over as she felt leaving a trail down her cheek

" what are you trying to say Lydia?" He asked wishing that she would just say whatever she felt he needed to know about Aylee and what happened between them while they were in the woods

" I don't know how but she did something and now I have all of my emotions again and she... Stiles, she's catatonic" she said knowing that no matter how she explained it it still sucked

"Oh god... Do you know where she is?" He asked feeling his whole face drain f colour as he felt his world crash down around him, first his father was in surgery and now his girlfriend was catatonic

" yeah she's in the last room at the end of hall, I heard the nurses talking about her" she said feeling the need to explain how she knew, it made sense since she was Melissa's daughter

* * *

Stiles slowly walked down the hall as he took in this new piece of information about the girl he loved as he braced himself for whatever condition she was in, all of her talk about her vision of Eichen house was running through his head as he realised what must have been going through her head when she decided to used another new power to transfer mental and emotion ranges. Stiles took a minute to look through the window to see Melissa holding Aylee's hand as she silently cried while Scott stood on the other side silently watching his motionless sister in horror, Melissa looked up to see him standing there and decided to wave him in. Aylee was wearing a hospital gown underneath blanket after blanket to counter act the hyperthermia. She wore no makeup except for the smudge of eye makeup that was left over which made her look so young, her long brown to blonde ombré mass of curls and waves

" what...umm how...I mean what did the..." He said struggling to get his words out as his eyes fell onto Aylee who just glazed up to the ceiling, he expected a sarcastic or snide comment from her any moment

" the doctors said that she's a catatonic state but they don't know how, she developed hyperthermia being in the woods for so long and broke a two nails clean off" Melissa said telling him everything that the doctors had told her when they had found her room

" I checked her neck but no marks" Scott said showing that he had the same idea as him as Stiles turned to him with a glare that could have qualified as a Hale quality on the scary scale

" that's because he did it too Lydia, Aylee just saved her from being the one to go crazy" he said in a voice that was cold as ice as Melissa silently rolled her eyes since she knew a fight was brewing

" while we're on the subject of crazy, you should both know that Aylee made me promise to check her into Eichen if this happened" she told them knowing that they were both going to protest it

" you can't do that mom, we have no idea what might happen to her in there" Scott said knowing that he couldn't protect him while she was inside that especially when there was so much going on

" actually we do, she saw some of what will happen to her" Stiles said knowing that he only knew a fraction of it but in that moment all he could think about was her beautiful head being drilled into

" that's more reason to keep out of there, we-... I can't protect her if she's in there" he said thinking about the supernatural proof barriers there were in Eichen which only increased on the sixth floor

" protect her?! you can't even protect yourself!" He said getting more and more anger as he remembered his last conversation with her where she told him that she would go to Scott

" Scott, why don't we go and find Parrish?...take your time Stiles" Melissa said sensing that Stiles needed time alone with Aylee as well as that him and Scott needed to be separated

" fine but come find us when you're ready" Scott said gently as he squeezed Aylee's hand since he wasn't comfortable giving a kiss in front of Stiles especially with their current tense between them before him and his mom left the room

" so this is what you knew huh? I get why you did what you did but it doesn't mean I like it, I don't know if I can do any of this without you... I can't lose you and my dad, you're all I have and I can't lose you...I know you need to go though whatever but it doesn't make it easier for me or you, it's my turn to rescue you" he said as the tears silently feel down his cheek as he stroked her hair from her eyes, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he told her he loved her

* * *

Once Stiles had composed himself enough and quickly checked his dad's lack of progress he went to meet up with the others who were all waiting for him in one the dark empty storage room, he knew that they needed to talk about everything that happened that night including the three causalities to their pack. He knew that they needed to figure out a few thing including what Theo was up to by putting together all the small pieces that they had but he found it hard to be near Scott and not blame him for everything that happened

" it could be a side effect of shock or from over using her powers during the super moon" Parrish said since Scott had told him about how the super moon had affected her

" she's catatonic, she took it from Lydia to save her. This was Theo digging his way into Lydia's mind" Stiles said not packing any punches as he told them straight what had happened without the messy details

" why would he do that? What is he looking for?" Melissa asked wondering what Lydia would know that they wouldn't or didn't as well as why it mattered so much to Theo

" the same thing he's always looking for, an advantage" Scott said feeling stupid that he had t realised that before involving Theo in their plans and thought behind what was going on

" what did he gain from trying to kill Stilinski?" Parrish said being able to some what unsustained he went after Lydia's mind but not why he would go after the town sheriff

" it left me alone with Liam, he wanted to make sure that no one would stop him from killing me" he said not being able to look Stiles in the eyes but didn't miss his reaction to his words

" so he cut up my dad as a distraction?" He said knowing no one was going to answer as he looked at Scott with disgust as he tried not to think about how Theo had got to Aylee too

" we need to find this kid!" Parrish said since it was clear that Theo didn't mind using people like they were disposable which in this town usually meant more killing and destruction

" isn't that a little dangerous,especially since he almost killed one of my kids and made the other one catatonic?" Melissa said thinking about how supernaturally powerful both of her kids were

" but he said he didn't want my dad to die" Stiles said remembering bits and piece from the conversation between him, Aylee and Theo, he knew that Theo had been trying to twist things

" and you believe him?" Parrish asked thinking that this was how they had ended up in this mess to start with since Scott and the others had welcomed Theo into their pack

" he told me where to find him so maybe he also knows how to save him" he said knowing that he would do anything right now if it meant saving his dad from whatever was killing him

" so what do you want to do? Talk to him?" Melissa said in disbelief since she knew that it was too easy and simple, also that he would struggle to keep his tempter after everything Theo's done

" if it'll save my dad then yeah" he said without a moments hesitation, he knew that if it was Scott or Aylee then they would make the same decision and have done in the past

" I'll come with you, he doesn't know I'm alive so maybe that give us an advantage" Scott said wanting to explain his reason for wanting to protect his best friend as Stiles turned to look at him

" no, he'll know you're there. I just need to talk to him, not fight him" he said knowing that he would never win in a fight with a chimera but he could do what Aylee always said and outwit him

" Stiles, you can't go alone... Your dad and Aylee wouldn't want you to" Melissa said since they all knew that if Aylee was there then he would have taken her as back up to talk to Theo

" does anyone know how to find him?" Parrish asked thinking they could worry about what to do with him after they had actually found out where he was hiding out away from them

" I don't have to find him, he'll come to me" Stiles said remembering how much Theo had wanted void Stiles to be part of his killer pack that he was so desperately wanted to lead

* * *

Stiles left so that he could go to the one place where he knew that Theo would come find him as Scott managed to convince him to at least allow to listen to conversation to see whether or not his heartbeat remained steady throughout their conversation, he had also suggested laying a line of mountain ash by his front door as a test whether or not Theo would actually tell him that he was a chimera. Stiles grabbed Scott's blood soaking tshirt from the night before and waiting for him on the stairs of the McCall house, he couldn't bring himself to up to Aylee's room to grab from fresh clothes not when he knew that she wouldn't be in awhile because of this whole thing. Soon Theo stood at the door pausing to look at the line of mountain ash before stepping over it and giving Stiles a coy smile, he looked up the stairs as if being able to sense Scott was near by

" I guess we're all telling the truth now" he said as he watched Stiles carefully, he knew that it would t be long before one of them would tell him about being chimera since it was a big deal

" you killed my best friend and got my girlfriend sent to Eichen for being catatonic" he said making it clear that he wasn't there to have a friendly chat with him about something trivial

" be honest Stiles, was he still really your best friend? Although I am sort sorry about Aylee" he said knowing that it made it that bit hard for him to get the seer that he wanted for his pack

" are you going to let my father die?" He asked wanting to get off the topic of Aylee before he did something that to ruin this opportunity for answers like punching him for what he did

" if I wanted him to die I wouldn't have told you where to find him" he said trying to show Stiles that he could trust him like he had trusted Scott to be his alpha before all of this

" then why are they saying that his body is shutting down? That some toxin is poisoning him and they don't know not to stop it" he said finally standing up so he was the same height as Theo as well as to appear more threatening towards him

" I'm not the bad guy Stiles-" he began to say before Stiles cut him off with scoff of disagreement as he suddenly felt the need to add in his own comments about what he was

" yeah I'm sure that exactly what Lydia and Aylee would say about you, I mean if she could" he said realising that he had probably tapped into their bond for that comment

" I'm a just realist like Aylee is, I'm a saviour like her... If you knew the things that I know" he said trying to bring Aylee into it more since it seemed like he wasn't going to let it

" yeah but what do you know?" He said snidely wanting to more about what he was doing and who's side he was actually on, he also saw this as the perfect moment to get more out of him

" I know what's coming, I know what the Dread Doctors have created and I know what Parrish is" he said shocking him slightly since it was something that he knew Lydia had been working on

" how?" He said focusing on the part about Parrish since he knew that he wouldn't tell him the other things until he wanted him to know, he had been around enough bad guys to know how they liked to work

" Lydia figured it out, I saw in her memories" he said causing Stiles to remember everything that he had done to hurt to him and the other ones around him all in one night

" right after you drove her out of her mind then let Aylee take it from her" he said bitterly as he wondered how this visit to Eichen was going to affect her this time since she wasn't over the last

" Lydia was collateral damage, I didn't know this Aylee could do that never mind that she would" he said thinking that the last thing he wanted was for the seer to be out of commission

" well neither did I, I guess she surprised us both" he said more to himself than to Theo as he realised that Lydia used to be one of the last people that she would save or sacrifice herself for

" I guess so but the thing is if Lydia is right about Parrish then things around here going to get a lot worse" he said knowing that hellhound being around so much death wasn't a good idea

" I don't care" he said honestly since he was more than done with all things supernatural as the price was always too high for them to pay and right it was costing him everyone he loved

" you should because if your dad does survive then he's going to be the sheriff of anything for much longer" he told him causing him to remember his original reason for talking to him

" what's happening to him! Hey tell me!" He said rushing over to stop Theo from leaving, however he threw him toward the stairs as he lost his footing and banged his head off the step causing him to black out

"Stiles you need to get up. You've got to get up now." The sheriff said as Stiles saw him kneeling down at him before his dad began to fade away as Stiles realised where he was

" Stiles? Stiles!...are you ok? Are you hurt?" Scott asked as he tried to help Stiles up before he rejected him and stood up on his own as the pain in his head began to ease a little

" I'm fine" he said pushing him away as he caught the image of the ghostly Aylee again on the living as she gave a sad look as he blinked a few times as if trying to clear his vision

" you blacked out" he said trying to make it obvious that he was anything but fine, he knew that Stiles and Aylee were alike in terms that they would say they were fine no matter what

" I'm alright, did you get anything from him?" He asked moving into the living room as if trying to get closer to the silent image of Aylee that soon disappeared as fast as she appeared

" nothing, he was calm the whole time" he told him not knowing what to say or do to try and convince him that blacking out wasn't a good thing but he knew it was like talking to a brick wall

" what about his heart?" He said wanting more specific answers than that since there had to be something about Theo being there that would tell them how to save his dad

" I heard it jump, but only once and just for a second" he said not wanting to make a big deal of it since he knew that it could have jumped for a hundred different reason other than lying

" it doesn't mean he's lying" he said knowing that he needed more proof than that to go on since he wasn't going to fall a false lead and waste time that his dad clearly didn't have

" not really, the rest of the time it was steady" he said as Stiles's interest in this little minor jump began to peak since he knew that meant it was more significant as it only happened once

" when did it jump? What was I talking about?" He said needing to know every single detail about what was going on at the time of this jump which was he had been talking so much

" it was when you said that your had been poisoned" he told him remembering when it happened as he watched his estranged best friend trying to work out the meaning behind this

" that could be something, a jump could mean surprise right?" He asked knowing that made the most sense since Theo had known his dad had been hurt but obviously didn't know more

" yeah, yeah I think" Scott said sounding more confidant near the end as he tried to remember everything that Derek had taught him about listening to someone's heartbeat for answers

" so why would he be surprised that my dad is still dying?" He said trying to think of reasons why that would be a cause of surprise to the person that had caused his dad to be dying

" no wait, he didn't say he was the one that attacked your dad did he?" Scott asked as he realised how Theo had stopped himself from lying as he never speak about certain things

" no which means someone else did" Stiles said thinking about who else would have a motive for wanting to hurt his dad and the same time was working with Theo enough to help him out

" another chimera" Scott said since they both realised that was the one thing that made since a new chimera made of two different supernatural creatures combined might have that ability

Stiles then decided to head outside where he had parked his dad's old suv that was barely used so that he could head home to get changed and figure this all out, however Scott followed him so that he could stop from refusing his help again

" Stiles!" He said calling after him time and time again as Stiles got into the car and locked the car doors to stop Scott from getting inside but rolled the window down so they could talk

" yeah I can do the rest by myself" he said knowing that if he couldn't have the one person he could trust with him for this then he didn't want someone that he barely trusted anymore

" you don't even know where to start, all we know is there's another chimera. Do you even know where to start? Let me help!" He said stepping in front of the car to stop him from driving away from him

" help how?" He said knowing that Scott was barely hanging on by a thread like the rest of them between having his asthma back, his fight with Liam the night before and losing his pack

" I can find the clues that you can't. You can't do this alone, you need me, all of us. I can get more help, I can text Liam" he said trying to convince him to let the others help him save his dad

" Liam just tried to kill you" he said narrowing his eyes at his as he pointed out the obvious, as he thought that people didn't usually try to someone then happily offer them their help

" than at least let me help... You know that Aylee would never want you to do this alone" he said feeling bad that he had to resort to mentioning his sister as a way of getting him to do it

" you believed him" he said in a low voice clutching the steering wheel as he thought about the night in the rain where Scott had confronted him and Aylee about the Donavon thing

" you trusted him too, Theo got to all of us" Scott said pointing out that he wasn't the only one that stuck into Theo's cover story since he couldn't take Stiles blaming him for things anymore

" not all of us, Aylee never trusted him and now she's paying the ultimate price by being in that place again" he said bitterly as he thought about how she had always suspected Theo

" which is why we need to work together to defeat Theo and the Dread Doctors for her" he said knowing that he would do anything if it meant that his sister would go back to how she was

" you don't even know the whole story" he said remembering that Aylee had tried to tell Scott the highlights of what happened but he hadn't believed her and chalked it up to her lying

" I don't need to, all that matters right now is your dad. Come o Stiles we've survived an alpha pack, a dark Druid, professional assassins. We can survive Dread Doctors and chimera too" he said trying to show him how much sticking together made towards defeating the enemy

" we're not looking for a missing chimera, we're looking for a missing teenager" Stiles said after a pausing as he decided to share the only lead he had rather than saying yes to his idea

* * *

Scott then got into the suv as they headed to Stiles's house where he was able to get changed into clean clothes while he printed off recent missing reports that had been filed concerning teenagers, he tried hard not to look into the drawer where Aylee kept spare clothes for when she slept over since it was to hard for him to deal right now when he had decided to focus on his dad before he decided to allow himself to grieve for her.

" there was a call a few hours ago about a missing sophomore that never came home last night" Stiles said reading from the missing report that he had flagged up after a dozen reports

" what was his name?" Scott said looking at Stiles's mystery board that had yet to be updated with the recent discoveries from the sudden turn events as he turned his attention to the list

" Noah Patrick" he told him as they both went to the list of natural chimera's that could be potential target for the Dread Doctor to turn into new chimeras as they saw his name on it

Stiles and Scott then headed over to the school where they found out which locker was Noah's so that they could break into it to find something that they could use to get Noah's scent from as Scott pulled out a shirt that belonged to Noah and held it up for Stiles to see.

" now we can catch a scent" Scott said as he looked behind him to see Lydia walking towards them looking more casual than normal since she had just gotten out of the hospital

" wait what is she doing here? She just got out of the hospital? You just got out of the hospital!" He said first to Scott then to Lydia as he wondered why she would involve herself

" we need her, we should be calling everyone" he said knowing that if things were better between his pack members than he would have called Liam as well as some old faces

" and I know how to fight plus I know what Noah looks like" she said since she had seen him around school with his friends as she tried to easy any worried Stiles had of her joining him

* * *

Scott then lead them to a empty warehouse by following Noah's scent to where he had recently been, although the drive there had been quiet except for Scotts direction on where to go next as nether Scott or Lydia wanted to interrupt the tension silence that Stiles had created as a result of his current not that either of them knew what to say to him. Once they got into the warehouse Stiles stayed behind while Lydia and Scott went ahead of him as Scott followed Noah's scent closer to the tunnels.

" he didn't want help on this one did he?" Lydia asked as she turned back to look at Stiles who was looking for any clues around them or of any signs that Noah had been recently

" no, he'd rather go against a deadly chimera than accept my help... I didn't believe his side of a story that Theo told me" he said explaining what happened between them without going into it

" and I'm the reason why Aylee is catatonic and in Eichen house again" she said knowing that even she blamed herself for that one since it was her that Theo had tapped and knocked out

" Aylee is the reason she's catatonic, apparently she knew that she was going back" he said knowing that his sister didn't do anything that she didn't want to, no matter the consequences

" if she knew then why did she do it?" She asked feeling guilty that she was the reason why Stiles was without his girlfriend and partner in crime at the same time that his dad was dying

" my guess is that she knew your mom would probably put you in Eichen and she wouldn't wish that on her worse enemy" he said knowing that she would probably wish it on Theo now

" she saved me and I can't even do the same back" she said knowing that she couldn't protect her while she was Eichen but had asked Parrish to keep an eye on Aylee for her

" Stiles isn't taking it well at all, I think he's feels alone and I can't make him think otherwise" he said feeling helpless that he couldn't make things better for his best friend

" I think you have to fix the pack before you do that but first maybe deal with whatever Theo did to you last night" she said knowing that Theo had done something to each of them and that due to Scott being the alpha he had probably got the worst of it

They began to head down into the tunnel system since that was the most logically place to go when you wanted to hide from someone like the Dread Doctors or Theo as they followed Noah's scent, soon Lydia spotted something red and wet looking on the ground as Scott stepped closer into the tunnel system as something seemed familiar to him.

" this must be Noah's which he was here, I think he's close by" Lydia said since the blood was warm and wet which meant that didn't have time to dry in yet meaning he had just been there

" guys I think I've been down tunnels like these when we were looking for Liam and Hayden" Scott said knowing there had to a reason why both times had lead them down similar tunnels

" so what?" Stiles said not understanding why he was telling them now when they were meant to be finding Noah to save his dad or importance since Beacon Hills was filled with tunnels like these

" maybe it means we're closer than we think, that there's something else down here... something we haven't found yet" he said feeling as if something was drawing him closer to it

" yeah nothing that helps my dad, look we can't keep standing here waiting for something to-" he said making it clear that he was only there for his dad as Noah came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground

" Stiles!l. " Scott said calling on him as he banged his head off the wall causing Scott to watch his best friend black out for the second time that day as he watched him in wonder

" Stiles?...Stiles, come on you have to get up now...You need to get up" the sheriff said as Stiles remembered the day of his mother's funeral where he kneel on the ground by the casket and refused to move from her side as he watched it sink lower into the ground

"Stiles?" Scott asked unsure of what his friend was seeing as he noticed something familiar about his current state as Stiles's eyes began to flicker open to show a dull purple colour

" hey you've still got me" his dad said as he touched his shoulder before Stiles decided to get up from the ground and allow his dad to lead him away from his mother grave as he woke up

" you ok? Your eyes were kind of like a dull version of Aylee's supernatural eyes" Scott said with worry since Stiles shouldn't have been able to have seer eyes or have a vision

" I'm fine, it was nothing" he said trying to show the wave of emotion that washed over him when he heard Aylee's name before he turned his attention to Noah who he stop from leaving as he saw another ghostly figure of Aylee behind Scott giving him a sad and worried look

" let me go please, they're coming" he said as he tried to move from underneath Stiles which prompted him to change his strategy as he slammed Noah against the wall before pinning him

to it

" I don't remember" he said knowing exactly why Stiles and the others were looking for him since he had woken up covering in the sheriff's blood after transforming into the chimera

" you don't remember anything?" He said finding it hard to believe as he thought about how he could remember everything that nogitsune did in his body in great detail

" no, it happens when I change" he said knowing that he had massive blanks in his memory from when he would lose control and transform into the monster Dread Doctors had created

" you clawed my dad half to death and its poisoning him so you're going to remember every detail right now" he said showing him that he wasn't going to let him go until he did remember

" Scott, I hear them" Lydia said as she stepped closer as she tried to work out whether or not the noise was the pipes in the tunnels or the Dread Doctors coming for Noah

" yeah I do too. Stiles get him out of here, take him to the hospital. Figure out a way to save your dad" Scott said calling back towards him as he tried to show him that his dad was top priority

Stiles grabbed a hold of Noah as they started to head into the direction that they can in as they began to head to the hospital so that they could figure out a way to use Noah's chimera status to counteract the poison in his system, however they came to a closed gate that prevent them from going any further

" step back, I can break through it. It's just sometimes- most of the time I lose control so you better step back" Noah said to Stiles as he watched bones appeared on his arms as he noticed one of the spikes was chipped and covered in blood as it all made sense to him now

* * *

Later that night after Stiles had texted Melissa at the hospital that he thought his dad still had a piece of bone marrow stuck in one of his wounds so that she could convince Dr Geyer to open him back up to retrieve it. Once he had gotten to the hospital he sat by his side as the exhaustion of the day and the night before began to hit him as he realised that he hadn't slept in almost 48 hours as he held his dad's hand as he rested his head on his other arm that was laying on the bed. Soon he realised that he was at the lookout point by the tree where Aylee had craved their names into on their date before the summer as he turned around to Aylee dressed in a white dress with a lace hem and white flats. Her hair placed in a loose fishtail braided crown with a few strands of wavy hair framing her face, she wore a dark eyeliner with flicks on her tops eyelid only and light pink lipstick.

" hey you, I was wondering when you would come and see me" she said with a smile as she began to walk towards him as he noticed how healthy she looked compared to the last time he saw her

" how are you here? The last time I saw you, you were... This is a dream isn't it? This, you aren't real" he said remembering everything that happened over the last few days

" of course it's a dream but why does that make any less real?"she said stopping when she was a small distance from him Stiles moved closer so he could place his arms around her

" your eyes? Are you using your powers? You can't, you have no idea what that will do to you" he said suddenly worrying about her as he began to cup her face with his hand

" yeah I'm using what's left of the super moon and my energy, I needed to come see you"she said no caring what the consequences of using her powers too much anymore

"wait so that was you that I've been seeing all day" he said gently stroking her jaw as he realised how good it felt to be in her arms, it felt like he had finally come home after a bad day

" guilty, I could use it in short little burst and I'm sorry about the vision you got. I guess it bounced off me and hit you through our bond" she said as he realised that she wasn't able to get visions or use her normal powers in her current state

" I miss you so much, Ay I don't know if I can do this without you" he said with a sad look as he thought how he didn't know who he could and couldn't trust anymore with everything going on

" I miss you too but you can and will, just like I need to going through whatever is next alone" she said with a dark look in her eyes that she soon shook away as Stiles brought her back to him

" you know that I find you and break you out of that place, even if I need to break the walls" he said thinking about how they were always saving each other from one thing or another

" I know you always do but promise that you will be safe and remember who the real enemy is" she said discreetly trying to tell him not to go after or fight Scott but the Dread Doctors

" I will, I love you" he said glad that he was able to say it to her face as leaned closer to her as he gently kissed her as they conveyed everything into one kiss, she kissed back rather than saying it back

* * *

Aylee pulled herself and Valack out of the vision as she realised that she had shown him too much, they had gotten a glimpse of the mark that Scott had created in a piece of metal by the tunnels as he had used his claws to create one large circle with a smaller one in the middle of it which was the same as his tattoo. Aylee knew that was what Valack had been looking for in all of the details since he was interested in all thing supernatural that was going on outside the wall of Eichen rather than the pieces of her shattered love life.

" it was more than a symbol wasn't it? It was a promise to untie them" Valack said showing his eagerness and excitement by it as he used Aylee as his own personal crystal ball to see the future

" yeah, he wanted to warn Theo that his pack was coming for him" she said in a dull bored voice as she thought more than anything that she wanted the pain in her head to stop soon

" but had Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?" He said knowing that it wouldn't be good for him if the true alpha and his pack found their seer covered in blood with a hole in her head

"someone is coming but it's not Scott" she said cryptically as they heard the buzzer outside of her room that signalled that the gate to supernatural ward was being opened

" you don't want to do this Theo, she's safe here. The Dread Doctors don't know how important she is yet" Valack said once he left her room to see who was coming before Tracy pushed up against the wall to stop him from interfering as Theo, Josh and Corey went into her room

" she doesn't look good" Josh said looking Aylee on the bed as they noticed how pale and clammy she looked as she decided to look away from them rather then giving them a look

" she has a hole in her head, it's not a good look for anyone" Corey said noticing the blood on her pillow that had gotten soaked due the blood gently pouring out of her wound

" I can't believe this is actually a medical establishment" Theo said as he pushed her head further to the side as he moved her hair out of the way to see the gapping hole in her head

" believe it or not this is actually an improvement to how it used to be" she said in usually sarcastic manner, although it was much weaker and packed less of a punch than normal

" pick her up, we're getting her out of here...be careful not to touch her" Theo said to Josh as he began to pick her up since he didn't want to overwhelm her with vision or hurt her anymore

" and what would a pack of chimeras want with a seer?" Valack said as Tracy finally let him go as he tried to work out why Theo would go to all this effort to break her out of Eichen house

" it's not her I want although she is a happy bonus, no I want a hellhound" he said thinking that both of them would usefully to have in his pack, especially against Scott and the others

" you wanted a hellhound, well I think you found one"Valack said as they turned to see Parrish burning wire mesh gates with his hands as he bore his teeth to show new fangs to go with his glowing eyes

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	25. Chapter 25: Damnatio Memoriae

hey guys so as here is the another chapter from season 5B, like always I decided to change a few details like instead of Meredith I put in an old familiar face since to me if made sense and it kind of makes it more interesting for you guys. Again this chapter follows Scott, Stiles and Aylee this time since I wanted to add as much as the story as possible. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

Chapter 25: Damnatio Memoriae

After the sheriff had woken enough to to comfort his son and be checked by Dr Geyer to make sure that everything was back to how it should be now that the piece of Noah's bone was out before he was order by Stiles and Dr. Geyer to get more rest, while Stiles sat watching him sleep as he quietly but obsessively thought over every detail from his dream interaction with Aylee for signs of what was happening to her in Eichen however apart from her two broken nails and pale skin that was clearly from lying on the cold ground the night before he couldn't see anything to help him. Despite his best efforts Stiles soon fell asleep in his chair by his dad's bed before he was woken by the familiar sound of Aylee's laughter to find the room empty, as he looked around the room he also noticed that his dad was missing from his bed as Stiles decided to see where he had gotten to. However he soon regretted once he found his dad in the morgue looking down at Donovan's body that had been recently discovered, once Stiles had collected his courage he decided to walk into the room.

" the story Theo told me about the library, that's how it happened expect it didn't happen to him" the sheriff said trying to piece together the small pieces that he had of what happened to Donovan

" yeah" Stiles said not knowing what else he could add since he knew that Theo had told him the truth about what happened in the library expect for who was responsible as Aylee had overheard

" Stiles I can't protect you if I don't the truth, did you really feel like you couldn't tell me?" He asked feeling more hurt by the fact Stiles kept this from him than the fact he had accidentally killed him

" I couldn't tell anyone...Aylee was different, she knew something was wrong" he said trying to explain why Aylee had been the only one apart from Theo that knew what happened to Donovan

" why? Did you really think I wouldn't believe it was self defence?" He asked trying to understand why theses two teenagers had decided to this alone with a bad guy rather than his dad

" what if it wasn't? What if I told you I wanted him dead?" he asked thinking about the Eichen group session what Ms Morrell had said during a group session in Eichen about how a sociopath was someone who didn't feel guilty

" I'd believe you, I also believe that wanting someone dead and murdering them is two very different things" he said reminding Stiles of something that Aylee had said the different emotions

" well what if the judge doesn't think so?" He said thinking how much things had changed in the last few day where he had been worried about what his dad might think or do to him

" then to hell with then judge, Stiles it was self defence and I would destroy every shred of evidence if I had to. I would burn down the whole sheriff's station to the ground" he said showing his fierce instincts to protect his son, surprising Stiles since he had been thinking the worst

" what about up holding the law? What about Kira?" Stiles asked knowing that his dad had been blocking their attempts to investigate what was going on or helping them protect the supernatural

" Kira was a mistake, I guess I'm learning how to bend" he said smiling gently at the reference to a previous conversation they had had after Tracy had been found half transformed and missing a tail

" so what? It just goes away?" He asked finding it hard to believe since it had always been at the back of his mind, he also knew the system well enough to know that people were always caught

" not for you, problem now is how to be bury this burden. This kind of thing is not uncommon in law enforcement, a feral mistake... A partner dies or gets paralysed" he said looking at Donovan's body as he thought about the night that his father had been paralysed while he was a deputy

" so what happens?" He said wanting to know more about how his father had coped with the guilt of knowing that something had happen to other person due to a fault or tough decision they made

"sometimes you carry that with but sometimes it never truly feels ok until there's a kind of counter balance" he told him knowing that was how he coped with being sheriff and with being a dad

" like what?" Stiles said as he gave his dad a strange look as he tried to work out what his dad meant as he began thinking what counter balance could ever make killing someone ok

" like instead of taking a life you managed to save one, something like that can help maybe for only a moment" he said trying to explain that he needed to enjoy the small moments in life

" it can't be that simple" he said looking down at Donovan's body as he remembered that awful moment when he had realised that he had been impaled as the library became silent and still

" The real conflict you're having now is between your head and your heart. Your head knows the only crime you committed was surviving but your heart still thinks it was murder. I guess you've got to get your heart to catch up to your head." He told him using his hand to gesture to the different body parts as referenced them as Stiles considered his words

" I feel like it's more than guilt, I feel like I lost something and I can't get it back" he said thinking about how he had now lost both Aylee and Scott like he had told Theo that he would

" you won't, not entirely but you get a little by forgiving yourself. That's not always the easiest thing in the world then maybe you start by forgiving someone else, someone who probably really needs it" he said subtly letting him know that he knew a little of what had been going on lately

" someone like Scott? There's more water under that bridge than just this" he said thinking about the other factors in his anger toward Scott like Theo and Aylee which he knew wasn't totally fair

* * *

Scott decided to head to Lydia's house to ask for help with the strange creature caught on camera after killing a technician, he knew that her mom was keeping her in as she was angry when she found out that she had discharged herself to help them find Noah. He knew that he couldn't ask Stiles for his help after what happened the day before especially now that Aylee was back in Eichen, he figured that he would leave him with his dad rather than forcing him to help which could easily lead into a fight. However he noticed something off about the amount of the heartbeats in the house and the speed they were going at, as he knocked the door to see Lydia already opening it before closing it behind her.

" you didn't need to come here" she said uncharacteristically cold as she tried to stop him peering into the door or through the window which were all blocked as the curtains were drawn

" you weren't answering your phone" he said knowing that she practically had her phone to glue to her majority of the time which only adding to the weirdness of the situation

" I can't up help you, no right now... There's something I need to do" she said eyeing the door slightly as she unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck where Theo's claw marks were

" what if I told you that you're the only one I have left?" He said leaning against her porch as he thought about how he would go to his sister or his best friend for help on the supernatural

" get that I do but trust me when I say you're not going to want my help" she said looking down at her shoes as she thought about the things she was about to get herself involved in willingly

" Lydia I know you've been through a lot and I know you blam-" he said before she cut him off since she knew where he was going with this little speech of his as he tried to convince her to help

" blame myself for Aylee? Of course I do, all I think can about all the things Aylee can't do because she's in Eichen for me" she said getting more and more upset as she realised she owed her this

" I told you she knew what she was doing and why she did it, you don't need to feel guilty" he said trying to get through to her that Aylee was more than capable of making her own decisions

" but I do and I need time to do whatever without questions or help, this is something I need to for her and me in my own " she said knowing that Scott and Stiles would disapprove of her mission

" is that why do I hear to other heartbeats in there or why is yours beating so fast?" He asked letting her own that he knew something out of the ordinary was going on inside of her house

" Scott please don't ok? Just go home, I can't help you" she said waiting till he left before she headed inside where Braeden currently had a Russian solider tied up to a chair for questioning

* * *

Aylee had been left in her own pretty much since she had arrived at Eichen house except for when the orderlies would come in to give her whatever drugs that they were subduing her with to make her less of a threat to them since they all knew about her supernatural status this time, it gave her time to get used to the blank walls and emptiness of Eichen again. She was laying on the bed dressed in dark teal sweats, a grey tshirt with rolled up sleeves,a dark teal ombré knitted jumper, green spotted socks and light grey sparkled slippers. She wore her long wavy ombré locks in high ponytail, she looked much more like the girl she used to be between her blank expression and no make up face. She wasn't even aware that anyone had entered the room until she had a gasp of shock although she assumed it was just an orderly coming to drug her again.

" oh god I so wished that it wasn't true and you weren't here again,Aylee?...Ay?...I don't know what happened out there to get you like this but come on baby girl you need to wake up and talk, even a sarcastic comment will do" Peter said wearing his own version of the hospital approved clothes as he kneeled in front of his daughter as he gently stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her

* * *

Back at the hospital Stiles had convinced his that he should go back to bed since he was still recovering from Noah's attack as they continued to talk about everything they had been keeping from each other, in Stiles's case he talked about the memory that resurfaced about his mom and everything that had been going with Aylee like her visions, her connection to the Dread Doctors and how she had checked into Eichen. Soon Stiles decided to go and get some snacks for them since his dad was demanding real food, however as he was at the vending machines he noticed the paramedics bring in a body which made his head back to his dad's room to investigate.

" is that my laptop?" The sheriff said as he tried to get more comfortable in his hospital bed as he turned to see Stiles tapping away on his computer completely engrossed in whatever he was up to

" yeah" Stiles said not even looking up from the screen to look at his dad and showing no sign of hesitation or anything other than confidant as he continued to look into the technician's death

" do you have my password?" He asked wondering why he was even bothering when he knew that his son had more of a flare of investigating everything and knowing everything despite privacy

" I have all your passwords, you know they brought in another body from last night?" He said before telling his dad about the body that joined the already high body count in the town

" yeah I was hoping you wouldn't find out, give me my damn computer!" He said trying to grab his computer for him at the same time that he moved the computer away from his dad's reach

" hang on, hang on...there's some footage missing, there's something in the footage" he said watching as he realised it had been tampered with to hide the strange creature shown in the video

" I think there's something missing in your head" he said trying again to take his computer from his as he realised how much Aylee seemed to keep his son from getting involved in every little thing

" you need your rest" he said giving him his computer as Stiles decided that he needed to start finding out what the Dread Doctors had created now so that he could get rid of it and them

* * *

Aylee knew that she should be shocked or nervous by the fact that her father had sneaked into her room to see whether or not the rumours about the last seer being admitted into the sixth floor were true, even more so that he was worried about her since the majority of the times where Peter had shown real concern or emotion for her was when things were really bad or when he had some underlining motive. As she lay on her bed she heard a tapping noise as if someone was tapping their fingers in some kind of rhythm as she decided to get up to explore only to realise that both her and her body was still laying bed as she followed the noise down the hall into an old abandoned bathroom to find her father used his claws to tap against the bath

" I thought that would get your attention" Peter said to her as she realised that she was somewhat back to normal as she covered her hands with the sleeves of her knitted jumper that was so cosy

" the question is why do you want to it? Actually how am I here, did I astro-project again?" She asked wondering how her body was still in her room but some part of her was here with him

" no, your powers are on mute right now but due to our unique father daughter bond a piece of you still came to me" he said letting her know that it wasn't as powerful as her powers or astro-projection

" ok let's pretend that made sense, why do you want me here?" She asked already on the defence as she tried to make sense of all this while pretending to be strong as she used to be

" what the hell happened to you? Why you would come back here?" He said getting more angry at her since this was the last thing that he wanted for especially after he had experienced it

" it's a long story involving Dread Doctors and chimeras and bad betas" she said sweeping her fringe so that it was behind her ear as she tried not to think about what was happening outside

" well then shorten it for me" he said leaning against for the bath as he suddenly become tense and serious when she mentioned the Dread Doctors as he remembered Katrina talking about them

" the Dread Doctors are messing with the laws of nature to create these supernatural hybrids" she said explaining about the Dread Doctors and the chimeras thinking that was easy to start with

" I know who they are, they use a fraction of Geogieva magic... Is that why you're here?" He asks standing up slowly since he knew that them being around her would have an effect on her

" no that would be due to Theo, he's a chimera that joined the pack and memory tapped Lydia so I did a little magic of my own hence why I'm the one who's catatonic" she said showing him the back of her neck since she knew that he wouldn't believe it wasn't her

" but now you're in here while Scott and Stiles sit on their hands doing nothing?" He asked outraged as he thought about how they're first move should to break her out of here

" Scott and Stiles have bigger things to worry about me, I actually I think might be safer in here" she said looking at one of the blacked window as she thought about the Le bete out there

" that isn't true, Valack is interested in you and that's not a good thing" he said talking about his former cell mate as he thought about the things he had seen when he had looks into his eye

" I know, I've seen him talking to me about things and...experimenting on me" she said looking away from him as she remembered feeling the pain in her head from that particular vision

" which is all the more reason to get you out of here!" He said grabbing her by the arms as he tried to make her see sense, that being in a place where she couldn't defend herself wasn't ok

" I can't! Not when there's something that I can do in here to help them out there" she said knowing that by being in this place she was going to get more answers than Scott or Stiles

* * *

Stiles kept thinking about what his dad had said about forgiving someone who really needs it if he couldn't forgive himself what he had done to Donovan then he thought about what Scott had said the day before about all of the enemies that they had faced before and defeated, he knew that the one thing in common each of those victories had was that Scott and Stiles had faced them together united rather than fighting each other like they were right now which was why they were currently losing. So he decided to go to the McCall house to offer an olive branch to him as he tried not to think about Aylee as he avoided going into her room filled with her things or even looking at the stairs that lead up to her attic bedroom

" hey... You still not healing?" Stiles asked as he leaned against the bathroom door connected to Scott's bedroom as he watched him clean his wound from Liam before bandaging it up

" no, it's just taking a little longer... What are you doing here?" He asked since it was the last place that Scott would have thought he would go due his fight with him and the Aylee thing

" you heard about the guy that got killed out by the communication towers right? I might have figured something out" he said trying not to notice the look of shock on Scott's face

" and you want my help?" He said remembering how he had attacked him when he had spotted him in the hall in the hospital and how he had barely talked to him when they were finding Noah

" yeah well you said you could find the clues that I can right? We need to solve this to get her back" he said not looking at him, he didn't need to say her for him to know who he meant

" and we will so what you got?" He asked knowing that there was no question about whether or not they were going to get Aylee out of Eichen but more of a question of when

" here take a look, this is when the technician first went in then deputy Clark goes in and something really big and really fast comes out, now comes Clark, eventually the technician's body is brought up by the paramedics " He said using his phone to show Scott the footage

" ok, what am I missing?" He said trying to figure out what Stiles was getting at that he clearly wasn't getting, he knew in a instant this was the kind of moment that he needed Aylee for

" two people go in and three people come out, I checked the entire footage not a single person goes in before the technician. So where does that something really big and really fast come from?" He said trying to explain his theory to Scott as he watched him slowly getting the idea

" there's another way in" he said realising that was the only way to explain how something that big came from since the Dread Doctors clearly wanted to keep it secret until the right moment

Stiles and Scott then decided to take the suv to the telecommunications tower where the technician had been killed so that they could explore the tunnel system underneath to see where the newest creature had entered the underground system while Stiles decided to use the flashlight on his phone to light up on their way. Soon they found a blood trail that abruptly stopped underneath a large metal piece of equipment as Stiles turned to Scott

" you see that?" He asked wanting to make sure that they were on the same page and we were seeing the fact that some of the blood been cleaned up a grate underneath the piece of equipment

" I see blood" he said looking at him as if silently telling him that he was the smart one and the one that always figured out things quicker due to his knack for investigating everything

" look where it's leads" he said shining his light onto the equipment as Scott tried to lift it but began to struggle showing that his alpha powers were still suffering as Stiles helped lift it up

* * *

Elsewhere Aylee was still Peter as he decided to change his method of trying to wake her up and convince her that she had get herself out of there as soon as she could by showing her what was currently happening in her room with catatonic body that was still in the unmoved position that she had been in since she had arrived. She knew that she couldn't trust anything that her father said since she knew from experience that what he said and did are two very different things like he had said he loved her but then poisoned her to stop her powers getting his way. When they got to her room she saw that nurse Cross began to wave and snap her fingers in front of her as if trying to tempt her into moving

" you know I remember you from your stay and you don't think that I don't remember that black eye you gave after pulling this trick" she said as Peter gave her side look silently asking her

" oh I kneed her in the face, she was trying to strain me while I pretended to be asleep" she said explaining her remark, she knew that nurse Cross had many things to hold against her

" that's my girl" he said proudly as he realised that she had been trying to prevent her from touching her since she had very little control when she had been in Eichen house the last time

" I know when patients are pretending or manipulating to get what they want thanks to you" she said to her low and menacing as Aylee rolled her eyes at her since she knew the truth of it all

" ok now she's just over exaggerating" she said knowing that she had been a little challenging due to her violent tendencies whenever she would try to prevent someone from touching her

" you're not getting of here this time, someone as dangerous as you they can keep you here for the rest of your life" she said as Aylee felt herself tense at her words as it was one of her fears

" did you hear that, for the rest of your life?! You need to wake up and get out of here!" He said to her trying to get her to see sense that this wasn't the right move for her now or ever

" I said I needed to be here not that I was planning on staying and why if I can't?" She asked knowing what it felt like to be in that mindless catatonic state that her body was still in

" then you won't be able to help you friends and they'll die without you, not to mention that you'll be stuck here" he said knowing that was something neither of them wanting for her

" how am I supposed to help them like this? Ok this might be my only way to do it" she asked wondering why it was always up to her to save the day especially now when she needed saved

" you learned how to fight didn't you? You learned control...kinda" he said remembering being in the Hale house as Derek taught her how to fight and defend herself after they had found her

" Yeah I guess but fighting and waking up from a catatonic state is a little different don't you think?" She said with a sarcastic tone as she tried to compare them to see what he was seeing

" the point is that you learned more than you think and faster than a normal person could have" he said trying to reinforce the fact that she wears different and unique more so for a seer

" ok still not seeing the connection" she said looking at him as she tried to work out what his game was here since she knew that he was always playing some angle or a bigger game

" the point is I can teach here, I can teach you things about your powers you didn't know, I can teach how to us them as a weapon" he said as she thought about how she had always feared of becoming the murderer that he was known for

" yeah I'm sure you could" she said slightly bitter as she looked down at her body as she almost willed herself to move or do something other than just lay there like nothing was important

* * *

Once Scott and Stiles had moved the piece of metal equipment together they had noticed that the grate had been torn open to reveal a set of ladder that led them down another set of tunnels which they began to explore to see where the strange creature had come from as Stiles continued to use his phone as a flashlight and a uv light as they founded a trail of mercury. Soon they noticed something strange on the floor that was only visible with the uv light rather than the normal flashlight.

" what is that?" Scott asking knowing that the two words defiantly weren't in English as he turned to Stiles since he knew that he was most likely know what was the words meant

" it looks like Latin" he said remembering that he had been able to pick up a few words up in Latin from all the research that Aylee liked to do on both side of family especially the Geogievas

" hold the light, I'll take a picture...Stiles hold the light still" he told him as he tried to take the picture of the words before the light began to slip away which made the words disappear

" ahhh...Scott behind you!" Stiles said falling to the ground after being scratched by Tracy's kanima venom as he was forced to Scott fight Tracy while Josh creeped into the fight

" ahhh!...urgh!" Josh said falling next due to Stiles after Scott had grabbed a hold of Tracy's kanima claws and gave her an electric shock and putting the venom into Josh's system

" sucks doesn't it" Stiles said in his typical Stiles sarcastic style as he suddenly fed up being the defenceless human in among some many different types of fierce supernatural creatures

" ok maybe they're not ready to take one on alpha especially one that can smell fear" Theo said aiming his last comment to Corey who didn't even try to fight Scott after he had sniffed him out

" he had fangs" Corey said as a way of explaining his reason for not taking a shot at Scott since he was still new to all things supernatural and clearly didn't have the same bad streak as them

" what did you do?" Scott asked knowing that this was the reason why Theo had memory tapped Lydia to find their location and why he had needed Aylee's powers to do something to them

" I found some new friends, I don't take rejection well" he said thinking about how Scott had kicked him out his pack, he tried not to think about how Aylee's memory wipe had failed on the chimeras

" hey Theo" Stiles said in the most casual tone he could muster while still laying on the floor paralysed while Corey and Tracy picked up their own paralysed pack member and left

" Stiles... You're going to leave here thinking that you need to worry about me but you're wrong" Theo said walking around so that he was facing Scott as he caused the floor to crack where the words were

" I'm finding it hard to believe you that your not a problem especially since your beta or whatever paralysed me" Stiles said from his place on floor as both teenagers looked at him

" we're actually on the same side now because that thing is what we need to worry about" he said pointing up above them as they all thought about the new creature running around

" we meaning us and what? Your pack of rejects?" Stiles said knowing that Scott would be too stunned to make a comment back where as he specialised in sarcastic comments

" your pack and mine, we're going to go back to school and pretend to we're normal teenagers but at night we're going to be fighting for our lives" Theo said making it clear that he was to Scott, alpha to alpha as he told them the plan till they defeated this new development

" what is it?" Scott asked finally finding his voice as he began to seriously rethink whether or not Theo was still the Dread Doctors's golden boy especially if he wasn't the successful chimera

" its not a chimera" he said thinking that if it was then he would probably recruit whoever it was into his pack since it would mean that his pack would defiantly be more powerful than Scott's

" it's just a kid underneath, just like us" Scott said believing he could still save whoever it was like he had tried to do the chimeras that had died before joining Theo's merry band of chimeras

" not anymore" Theo said knowing that whatever it was it was more than animal than human now, he gave them one last look before leaving in through the same way that he had appeared

Scott then went Stiles so that he could help him sit up by leaning him against the wall behind him, although Stiles was being getting the feeling back into his body which made him wonder you could ever build up a resistance to kanima venom as Scott sat beside him.

" he knew what it means and I don't even remember the words" Scott said looking down at the crack across the words as he couldn't help compare himself to Theo as felt that he paled in comparison

" Damnatio Memoriae, it means condemnation of memory. I think it also means that whatever the Dread Doctors created, whatever this last chimera is... It's not something new,qq I think it's something really old" Stiles said since he had been thinking about it while they had been talking as the words had looked familiar to him as he had read something similar in one of Aylee's books

" so they didn't create a new creature..." Scott said as he began to figure what Stiles had already guessed as he thought that this was what the Dread Doctors had been aiming for with their tests

" they resurrected one" Stiles said finishing his sentence for him as he realised that it still meant that this creature could be anything giving that Beacon Hills was a beacon for the supernatural

" we need help, if Theo has own pack now the we need ours. We have to get the others back" Scott said knowing that it was time to get his pack back together so they could with everything

" the others? You mean Kira who is currently battling a homicidal fox spirit inside of her, Lydia who is on her own secret mission, Aylee who is stuck in Eichen house again and Liam who almost killed you!" Stiles said knowing that getting the pack back together wasn't going to easy since it looked like it was beyond repair as he tried not to dwell on the fact that his girlfriend was in that place

" also known as our best friends" he said making realised that everything that had happened was because they had been apart rather than standing together as one unbeatable force of good

" ok how?" He said remembering all the times that they had came up with all sorts of plan that meant breaking laws like it was nothing since it was never a question if but more of when

" one by one" Scott said knowing that Aylee would have to be the last one that they got back since she would be their big plan and would have to snap out of it first as he draw a circle in the sand

"You're not seriously going to make me do it" he said knowing that he had always hated that stupid tattoo of his, even more so now that he was making it their pack symbol

" you're part of the pack right?" He said testing whether or not Stiles had really forgiven him for everything as part of him had been thinking throughout the day that it was another one time thing

" ok...we need to find Kira, I still hate that tattoo" Stiles said after drawing the other circle before Scott helped him onto his feet since the venom paralytic had almost completely left his system

" I know" Scott said as they walked out of the tunnel system as he remembered the time that they had gone to the tattoo parlour just for the tattoo to heal itself when Stiles admitted he hated it

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	26. Chapter 26: codominance

hey guys so as here is the another chapter from season 5B, like always I decided to change a few details like instead of Meredith I put in an old familiar face and a current character since to me if made sense and it kind of makes it more interesting for you guys. Again this chapter follows both Stiles, Scott, Kira and of course Aylee this time since I wanted to add as much as the story as possible. Also again updates may be a little slow depending on my workload. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

Chapter 26: codominance

Kira currently found herself in the middle of the desert in New Mexico with her mom who was still trying to help to control the fox spirit inside of her which is why they had come looking for the skinwalkers who had the power to shift into any animal, once Kira and Noshiko were at the spot where the skinwalkers were known for being Kira got out her sword on the orders of her mom who knew that the skinwalkers would find them by appearing from ground and the dust if they were one and the same. The skinwalkers began to walk towards her as they began to fight on every side of her while Noshiko watche her daughter only using moves to defend herself with her sword rather than offensive ones that would ensure her survival, soon the skinwalkers parted as one threw dust into Kira's eyes while the other kept fighting her causing her to lose her sword while the third waited for the perfect moment as she threw her spear into her shoulder pinning her to a rock.

" she's frightened" the first skinwalker said as the three of them walked towards her as she struggled to get free from the spear as the three skinwalker closely observed her

" but not of us, of herself" said the one that had hit her with her spear as she realised that while she might act scared of them she was more scared of what was inside of her

" can you help her?" Noshika said coming closer to them as they got to the main reason why they had been looking from them since she knew more about them beyond the myths and legend

" we can try" the first one said as always leaving half of the sentence unsaid as Kira tried to focus what was happening rather than the pain that was searing through her body from her shoulder

" if not then she stays" the second one said thinking about what a great addition Kira would make to their ranks once she had the correct power in her and the proper training to be a skinwalker

" what does that mean?" Kira asked wondering if they meant what the she thought they did as she thought about everything that she would be missing out on by being one of them forever

" if we can't help you then you will stay and become one of us, a skinwalker" the first said explaining that she would become one of them and forget about her kitsune status

" you'll walk with us under the sun, under the dust" the third one said as Kira turned her attention to her as she realised that this was the first time that she had spoken which scared her more

" forever" the second one said making more Kira realise how important it was now that they succeeded in helping her rather than failing and leaving behind her friends and Scott forever

* * *

Back in Beacon Hills after Scott and Stiles decided that they were going to start with Kira first in an attempt to get their pack back together Scott decided to give her dad a call to see what she was up to since he knew that her mom would have taken her phone off of her to help on focus on whatever they were doing to fix the fox spirit inside of her. Once they knew that Kira and her mom were heading to New Mexico Stiles first stopped by his house to pack himself an overnight bag and to pick up the semi fixed jeep where he drove it to Scott's house where he planned on doing some major repairs to it, while Scott went into his room and packed himself a bag before heading downstairs where a very nervous Liam was waiting for him

" they're alive...the chimeras, I mean some of them but not all of them" he said stumbling over his words a little as he tried to explain why he was there and tell him everything that he had learned

" yeah I know" Scott said thinking about on the night so far where he had fought with the half of Theo's pack which was what had prompted to get his own back together since they were strong

" oh you do?" Liam said surprised as he began to wonder how since he knew that Aylee had been admitted into Eichen as she was usually their reason for knowing things before everyone else did

" umm I'm sorry but I can't talk right now Liam" he said as he made a move towards the back dire where he knew Stiles was waiting for him while fixing Roscoe the jeep which everybody loved

" it's Theo, he's the one that brought them back and now they're with him like their his pack" he said trying to offer him information as he desperately wished that things could go back

" I know, he did it the night of supermoon. He made Aylee do something but Stiles doesn't think it worked" he said offering him some information in return in case he was able to find out more

" Hayden's one of them" he said making Scott stop in his tracks as he was heading towards the door as he turned back to face him, he discreetly listened to Liam's heartbeat for ticks or skips

" she's ok?" Scott asked as he thought that not being able to save Hayden was one of his regrets from that night as well as leaving Aylee and Lydia alone to face the wrath of Theo

" she's alive, I'm not sure she's ok but she's defiantly alive" he said thinking about how strange she had been acting towards him since he had found out that she was alive and well again

" that's good" he said knowing what it was like to lose your first love and was glad that Liam didn't have to go through the pain that both him and Derek had to go through when they lost theirs

" where are you guys going?" He asked wondering if it had something to do with the Dread Doctors or Theo, although he knew it was possible that they were about to rescue Aylee too

" to get Kira, her dad told us that her mom took her to New Mexico to this place called Ship Rock" he said feeling like he needed to show him a little hope and that he was actually doing something

" what are they doing there?" He asked feeling slightly out of the loop despite it only being a few days since he tried to kill Scott, he realised that things had bad between them for a while

"they're trying to figure out a way to help her but it's dangerous so we're going to go find her and bring her back" he said explaining to him as he realised that he was right in his approach to this

" I'll come with you" he said trying to be the faithful beta that he had been before Hayden and Theo or even the Dread Doctors had come to Beacon Hills as he though about the pack

" you can't" Scott said being firm and abruptly as he grabbed a hold of his bag again since he knew that they needed to get going if they were going to get there in time to save Kira

" let me help, let me do something...tell me what to do" he said practically begging him to let him doing something to help or at least let him pretend that he was part of the broken pack

" don't do anything" he said silently testing him to see whether or not he could follow the simple the task with going on as he walked out to find Stiles still fixing the jeep as he held the light for him

" so what did he want?" Stiles asked since he had saw Liam headed into the house as he had arrived with the jeep, he had purposely left them alone since the issue was between them

" to help" Scott said simply since that seemed to be the main reason Liam had come, he suddenly missed Aylee since he knew that she would've banged their heads together to knock some sense into them

" are you going to let him?" He asks as he remembered the whole point of them going to New Mexico in the death trap that the jeep had become as a result of the neglect he had shown it

" eventually I guess" he said knowing that he had to let him at some point since he wanted his pack back together but he also couldn't get the image of Liam attacking him out of his head

" ok but shouldn't he be a little higher on you priority list since he's the only other actual werewolf, your only actual beta?" He said knowing that the fact that they were all so uniques was what made them so strong as a pack and him as a true alpha

" you didn't see the way he came at me, the look in his eyes" he said knowing that he couldn't just forgive and forget about that or put all the blame onto Theo for manipulating them all

" well I've been with you on a full moon and I'm dating a Hale so I've seen that look" he said making them both smile as they both thought about their shared full moon experiences together

" yeah I would let Ay hear you say that like ever" he said realising own good it felt to laugh with Stiles about his sister like old times before remembering the reason why she wasn't coming along

" listen if you want to get the band back together Scott then you don't leave out the drummer...success! Yes!" He sad knowing that they needed everyone as he started the jeep

" should I even ask?" Scott asked as they got into the jeep when he went to throw his overnight bag into the back of the jeep to see that it was filled with bottles of anti-freeze

" the jeep may have a minor leak, very minor" he said as he began to pull away from the McCall house as the jeep left a trail behind them as they began to settle into the jeep for the long drive

* * *

After the skinwalkers had explained that if they failed to help them she would become one of them they decided to take the spear out of her shoulder before taking her to their hut where one of them had decided to use an old method of theirs to speed up the healing process in her shoulder. Kira couldn't help but p think about everything that she would never get to do if she had to become of them like never getting married or never going to prom or college or even going back to Beacon Hills to see her friends and Scott again.

" it will speed the healing" the second skinwalker told her as she placed a makeshift dressing with on it herbal paste onto her shoulder as Kira took in a sharp intake of breath due to the pain

" you could've just not thrown a spear at me" she said knowing that she had show these people that she wasn't scared since they were clearly fearless and fierce which made her want to be too

" you had a sword to use, you could have used it" she told knowing that she was more than capable to inflicting enough damage to them with her sword since her mom taught her how to

" I thought I did" she said remembering how she had used her sword to defend herself as they tried to land their blows before she had been pinned to a rock with a spear through her shoulder

" you were scared to use the sword, I showed you that I wasn't afraid to the spear" she told her honestly before leaving the hut just Noshika was walking to see how her daughter was doing

" so what happens now?" Kira asked her mom as she was keep to know everything about the process they would use to try and help before declaring that they could or not

" they're going to test you tonight, it's not going to be easy" she told her as she remembered every story and tale she had heard about the skinwalkers and knew that they valued bravery

" have they mentioned anything about fixing me?" She asked wondering how they intended to fix the rogue fox spirit inside of her that tended to have a murderous streak when in combat

" they have their methods, it takes time" she said knowing that this was the part that her daughter might object to the most since it would seem like the same fate as becoming a skinwalker

" how much time? Days?" She asked wondering why her mom was being so vague about the whole thing when usually she was so truthfully about her opinions and usually spoke her mind

" months or years" she told her grimly since it meant giving up all those things that had been on her mind all day as well as that it meant that skinwalkers way would be hard and most likely painful

" are you kidding?!" She said feeling like defeated as she realised that even if she had passed their little test and they agreed to help her then she was still getting a life sentence with the skinwalkers

" don't think I take this lightly Kira" she said knowing the seriousness of the situation called for an as equally serious and dramatic solution since she would do anything if it meant helping her daughter

" mom, years!" She said trying to get her to understand her anxiety as she tried to think about how old she would be when they were finished with her and how her life would only be about being kitsune

" you are kitsune, you have centuries" she said knowing from experiences that to them years would go by as fast as days do for humans since she had now lived through nine centuries

" what about my friends? What about Scott?" She asked thinking how hard it had been these past weeks not seeing them on a regular basis when she knew something was going on in Beacon Hills

" if this part of you becomes too powerful it will consume you. You have understand what that means, you won't exist anymore!" She said trying to get her to understand how serious this was

" so that's it? That's all I've got? I pass their test and I spend months if I'm lucky years learning from half naked women wearing animal pelts and use spears!" she said getting frustrated with the while thing especially when everyone was acting like it was nothing

" you carry a sword and wear a leather jacket, we're not so different from them" she said knowing that to some degree all supernatural creatures had something in common if not in an obvious way

" what if they can't help me, do I really become one of them?" She asked knowing that she could trust her mom to tell her the truth when it mattered most which it defiantly did right now

" if you become a skinwalker and stay with them it could keep you alive, it could be the only thing to save you" Noshika said to her daughter as she knew that she would do anything to save her

" all the myths about the skinwalkers says they're evil" she said still afraid of them and their methods deep down which made her even more hesitate to go through with their test

" they say the same about kitsunes" she said with a small smile as she thought about the amount of myths and stories that portrayed a lot of supernatural creatures as evil due to not understanding them

* * *

Scott and Stiles were currently still in his jeep driving to where Kira was meant to be in a comfortable silence as Scott sat reading one of the books they had found on damnatio memoriae so that they could find out as much as they could about the creature that the Dread Doctors had resurrected while Stiles focused on driving the half repaired jeep that still had a few kinks to it. One of those kinks had a lot to do with the many bottles of anti-freeze in the back of the jeep since Stiles knew from experience that one it's many problems was that it had a habit of heating like it was right now which made Scott shift positions in his seat uncomfortable due to the heat.

" man I think the jeep is overheating again" Scott said still looking at his book as he tried to focus on the words rather how hot he was from the heat filling the small space around them

" probably" Stiles said knowing from his limited knowledge on all things mechanical that the jeep overheating was beyond to happen during their long journey through New Mexico

" should we pull over and put more ant-freeze in there?" He asked since he knew that was why they had brought so many bottle of anti-freeze with them as they knew that they run into a few problems

" nah, we can just turn the heat on. You find anything yet in Aylee's book?" He said nodding towards the book in Scott's hand as he remembered Aylee's brief obsession with serial killers

" some of the stuff you already knew. 'Damnatio Memoriae was a Roman practice the government decreed to destroy the images of the damned. They would remove their names from inscription p, chisel their faces off of statues. The Romans believed it to be a fate worse than death'" Scott said reading from the book since it was a part that Aylee had made notes on and highlighted in green

" being forgotten" he said missing the small smile on Scott's face as he read Aylee's note on the passage which echoed Stiles's words perfectly as he realised once again how great they were

" listen to this,'Damnatio Memoriae was later used on a serial killer in 1598 known as the Demon Tailor. He lured children to his shop in Paris where he would kill them and boil the fresh off their bodies to eat. The courts believed the crimes to be so horrible, they ordered all documents destroyed. To this day no one knows his real name" he said continuing from where he had left off as Stiles began to sit up straight in his chair as he realised what that mean for them and in general

" so the Dread Doctors resurrected a killer who was so bad he had to be literal erased from history!" He said giving him his usual look that silently said unbelievable,thinking how bad this was

" a killer that became a werewolf" Scott said knowing that he had to be supernatural for the Dread Doctors to be so interested in him and for the resurrection process to work the way that it did

" which probably made him a better killer, that's great!" Stiles said thinking that this was the perfect example of the kind of lucky they had since things had a habit of going bad to worse

" hey have you talked to Lydia lately?" He said after they had pullover long enough to switch places so Scott was driving to give Stiles a break since he didn't want him to drive too much

" not since we were looking for Noah, she hasn't been accepting my call but I'm thinking that doesn't just apply to me though" he said knowing that Lydia was on her own little crusade

" I think I know why, I think she's found or at least looking for Aylee's mom" Scott said remembering that day he had stopped by her house to ask for her help before being rejected

" Aylee's mom as in Katrina Geogieva? Why, why she be looking for her?" He asked since it made not sense to him as it had barely made sense for Aylee to look for her after seeing that picture

" I think she feels guilty over the whole Eichen house thing since Aylee did it to save her, this is her way of paying Ay back" he said knowing no matter how times he told she would still feel guilty

" let me guess Lydia picked up from where Ay left... Aylee had been having visions of her mom, both from the past and present" he said filling him in since he knew that Aylee hadn't told him

" seriously? So what she was tracking her through her visions?" He asked thinking about how they had began to drift apart due to everything had been going on around them like Theo and Donovan

" kinda, she kinda got busy with other things so I assumed it was on the back burner. What about Lydia?" He asked wanting more about whatever he knew about Lydia looking for Katrina Geogieva

" I was at her house, I'm pretty sure Braeden was there too" he said shocking Stiles who knew that Braeden and Derek had been helping Aylee look for her mom but was still outraged about this fact

" Braeden? What, did you catch her scent? Was Derek with her too?" He asked wanting more details about what his werewolf senses picked up as he began to overthink and panic

" no that I picked up, it was actually her motorcycle I smelled her exhaust" he said as he wondered what Braeden and Derek's reaction would be to finding out where Aylee currently was

" what the hell do you think they're going to do?!" He asked thinking about Braeden's reputation for shooting first and asking questions later combined with Lydia's persistent nature to help Aylee

" something that Lydia doesn't want to tell us about so probably something bad" he said knowing that since they all got involved in the supernatural that Lydia told them everything the good and bad

" oh my god you already know don't you? It's chemosignals right?" He said knowing that Scott could pick up her mood from her scent and from her heartbeat which would have been going fast

" fierce determination edging on borderline obsession" he said knowing why this was so important to her since she felt over the whole emotional swap thing that Aylee did to save her from Eichen

" you know her plan right?" He said sensing that Scott still knew more than he was letting on as he began to think about whether or not Aylee had ever told him her bigger plan that she had in mind

" I think she's going to go after the person after Katrina and she might have gotten her plan from Aylee" he said knowing that this hurt them both since Aylee had kept this from both of them

" she never told me that she wanted to defeat whoever was after her mom, why wouldn't she tell me?" Stiles said looking through the window as he thought that him and Aylee didn't have secrets

" I don't know man... What's happening?" He said in an attempt to comfort his best friend as the jeep began to slowly come to a stop as Stiles began to turn to see what the issue was now

" we're out of gas, that's out of gas" he said looking at the gas tank measurement on the dial as he immediately knew what the problem was as he internally slapped himself for not foreseeing this

" it says we have half a tank" Scott said confused as he wondered how Stiles come to that conclusion when everything else was pointing to another problem with the half destroyed jeep

" not necessarily" he said screwing his face up as he knew that Scott as his best friend would recognise the facial expression and the tone of his voice as he realised what he already knew

" you didn't fix the gas gage did you?" He said knowing that Stiles had a limited amount of mechanical knowledge which was why his jeep had been recently fixed with the use of duct tape

" not necessarily" he said pulling over to the side of the road as he realised that they needed to find a gas station in what seemed like the middle of nowhere in the desert

* * *

Aylee was still dressed in her dark teal sweats, a grey tshirt with rolled up sleeves,a dark teal ombré knitted jumper, green spotted socks and light grey sparkled slippers due to the fact that no one had decided to check on her or take her for her shower that day. She wore her long wavy ombré locks in high ponytail, she looked much more like the girl she used to be between her blank expression and no make up face. However once again she found herself in the company of her incarnated father who was also a patient in Eichen house as they stood in front of Valack's old cell which still had glass on the floor from where it had shattered during his escape, she couldn't help but think about the last time she was standing in front of his cell as Stiles and hers tried to get answers from him about the Dread Doctors.

" great I get to spend more time with you, of all the places and people my mind go to it goes to you" Aylee said in her typical sarcastic fashion as she wished desperately that she was with Stiles

" well daughter dearest, maybe I'm the only one that can really help you right now" Peter said knowing that his daughter was never going to just accept the fact that he wanted to help her

" yeah but you want to me become a killer and I don't so why are we here?" She asked getting to the point since she knew that there were for other reason than that he wanted to visit his old cell

" do you know how Valack did it?" He said gesturing to the glass surrounding them which she could feel through her slippers as she tried to remember every detail of that night to find out

" no, I remember that Valack was demanding a vision from me, the Dread Doctors were coming, me and Stiles hiding from the Dread Doctors" she said coming up blank as how he got out like that

" you don't remember causing the glass to shatter with your light?" He said knowing the story about what happened as soon as he had heard how it had happened and seeing her there.

" no, I was too scared and freaked by everything to see Valack escaping" she told him as he narrowed his eyes at her as he listened to heartbeat for any jumps to see whether she was lying

" Valack made you that way so he could use your light to break the glass" he said letting her know that he wasn't the only one that could manipulate her into doing things that she wasn't aware of

" that was the first time my light had more of a explosive impact to it, not when I hit Theo?" She asked more to herself than him as she remembered the mark that her light had left on his skin

" yeah, he used your abilities as a tool by using you. If you want to use them as a weapon then you're going to have to learn to do the same thing" he told her thinking that she had much more of her mom in her than neither of them knew

* * *

Elsewhere Kira and Noshika were still in the makeshift hut as they waited for her to healed enough to begin the test as they sit in a comfortable silence since they both knew how much was riding on her passing their test as it was the only way that Noshika could think of to keep the fox spirit inside of her from taking over completely. After a while Noshika decided to check on the wound made by the spear to see that it had completely healed which was unusually in itself despite her limited healing ability

" you've already healed!... Kira you're going to be fine" Noshika said sensing that her daughter still had some anxieties over the whole test thing as well as what would happen if she failed

" would you really leave me here with them?" She asked wondering how and if her mom would actually leave her only daughter behind to never see her again or allow her to become a skinwalker

" if it's the only thing that saves your life then yes" she said knowing that any good parent would do anything to protect their child from a fate worse then death in her head

" what if I can't pass their test? What if I fail?" She asked finally asking the questions that had been going around and around her head ever since she had heard the consequences of failing their test

" don't fail!" She said putting emphasis on the fact that she couldn't fail, she also deep down didn't want her to fail or to have to leave New Mexico without her knowing that she was now a skinwalker

* * *

After breaking down Stiles and Scott decided to google where the nearest gas station was as Scott grabbed the gas can so that they could fill it up then bring it back to the the broken jeep and after a long walk through the desert they came to a gas station which was as empty as every where they had seen throughout their drive. Scott went to straight to the pump to fill the gas can up while Stiles headed to the shop so that he could pay for the gas, however when he got to the door he noticed that the shop was closed with chains around the doors which was also the case with the gas pump

" locked" Stiles said to Scott to let him know what was going on as he tried to look inside to see if maybe they had missed closing time in the hopes that someone was still inside which wasn't the case

"You got a twenty?" He asked thinking that he could just slip the twenty through the door to pay for it while he could break the chain on the pump to fill the can which they began to do

"It was a pin, there was a one little metal pin attached to the scaffolding. He was trying to pull me down" Stiles said after a silence during which he decided to tell him what happened with Donovan

"He was trying to kill you" he said realising as he drew the conclusion from his words as he remembered what Aylee had told him that night as well as her drawing that she had shown him

"Yeah, so then I pulled the pin then all these metal braces came down and one of them just went right through him" he said seeing the whole scene from that playing out in his head

"Why didn't you think you could tell me?" He asked knowing that there was a time when him and Stiles would have told each other every detail and wondered when that had changed

"It was just the way you were looking at me that night, you know you were standing there with the wrench in your hand and looking at me like I just bashed you in the head with it. You know, like I'd broken your sacred rule and that's it, there's no going back" he said knowing that both him and Aylee were so against killing and did everything they could to avoid it

" I know the difference, I know what self-defense is" he said now understanding why Aylee had sided with Stiles that night and why she had defended him now that he knew the real story

* * *

Aylee was now in the school library on the second floor as she was walked towards the self where the whole senior class has gathered to sign their initials onto the shelves along with the other initials of past senior classes including Derek's initials, once she was standing in front of it she began for throw off all of the books that were on top of it to see that all of the initials were gone and the shelf was completely clean. All of a sudden Stiles was standing next to her leaning against the shelf giving her that lazy but cute smile that she loved so much as she realised something was wrong with this

" Stiles... We're not really here are we? This some vision power thing in my head" she said wishing for once that she was normal or as normal as she got and could see her boyfriend in person

" kind of, think of this as your mind's way of putting all the pieces together so far" he said gently touching her temple as she wanted nothing more than to leaning into his touch and lose herself

" our names are gone, our initials" she told him thinking that this was current puzzle she had to solve or at least something that she had follow through in order to see what was going to happen

" not just you and our friends or Derek's but everyone" he said making her realised that it meant and that it was one big symbol for the fact that everyone in Beacon Hills were at risk of dying

" what am I supposed to do? How do I save them, all of them?" She whispered anxiously wondered what her alone could do that Scott and the others couldn't do when they were more powerful

" just don't be afraid" he said placing a piece of hair behind her ear moving closer to her, all of a sudden he was gone as she turned around to him being pinned to a table below with Theo

" no, Theo! Don't!" She screamed as she reached her hand out towards them to stop him by using her light as he used his claws to slit Stiles's throat as she felt the tears falling hard and fast

" what the hell was that? Did you see that?" Nurse Cross asked Schrader the orderly as the lights near Aylee's room had blow out as they met in the middle trying to work out what was happening

" it came from Aylee's room" Schrader said as they headed towards her room to see that she was still laying the same position as normal and was still in her catatonic state that she has been in

" what was it? What did you see exactly?" She asked knowing that he had seen more than she had as she began to wonder whether or not she was right to think Aylee was pretending

" I saw the lights exploding and then everything went dark" he said thinking back on what he had seen a moment ago as he began to wonder what she was thinking as she looked down at Aylee

" before that, you know what I mean" she said referring to the supernatural element in Beacon Hills and Eichen house who housed the ones deemed too dangerous to be on the streets

" I thought I saw a bright white lights" he said looking down at her hands since they had read both Aylee's file that recorded every ability that she could do so far or that they at least knew about

* * *

Stiles and Scott has noticed that there was storm brewing due to the lightening and roiling clouds just above where ship rock was as Stiles woke Scott up so that he could see it too. Soon they decide to pull over the jeep to so that they could take a minute to figure out what to do next since they had been so focused on getting to Kira that they hadn't quite figured out what they were going to do come they found her. Scott was still thinking about everything that had happened that night when he had confronted Stiles on what he thought had happened with Donovan on the say so of Theo despite Aylee's attempts to get him to listen to her.

"I don't know why I believed him, I don't know why we didn't just keep talking that night. I don't know why it happened the way it did" Scott said telling him the truth since he had done the same

" me neither, I mean kinda wish it didn't" he said remembering every horrible detail of that night like how weather reflected the mood or how emotional all of three of them had been

"Five more minutes and we would have figured out that there were two different stories. We would have filled in all the blanks. We should've just kept talking." Scott said being weighed down by the amount of regret that he had been feeling lately due to the bad choices he had been making

"He knew we wouldn't" he said knowing that Theo had manipulated all prefect do that it would go exactly the way he wanted it to so that the night supermoon would go down the way it did

" Aylee tried to telling me afterwards, she even showed this and I still didn't believe her" he said showing him Aylee's drawing of the Donovan thing that he had been carrying in his back pocket

" yeah I know she did, she tried so desperately to keep it from happening...keep us from doing it" he said looking away as he thought about how his girlfriend had been placed in the middle of it

" she was the only one that saw right through him despite everything" he said knowing that was the reason that they had to save her from Eichen and had to protect her from everything

" which is why we need to do this and make our now repaired duo into a the terrific trio we love" he said using humour to defuse the tension in between them as they suddenly missed Aylee so much

"I didn't want it to happen like this."Scott said a small silence as he thought back on the one thought that was always with him like a lingering presence or a ghost haunting his every move

"Like what?" He asked trying to think which thing he was talking about since so much had happened like they falling out, Aylee going back into Eichen, Theo's betrayal and so much more

"I knew sooner or later that one of us was going to get a little too much blood on our hands. I half thought for while it was gonna be Kira" he said knowing that she had shown all the signs of a killer

" Well to be fair I think having a homicidal fox spirit inside of her is the killer one" he said realising how similar it was to his previous situation when the nogitsune possessed him and did bad things

" I just always thought if it were to happen that it should be me. I'm the one who's constantly putting you guys in danger, risking your lives, for people you don't even know. It should've been me" Scott said knowing that as their leader and alpha he deserved to be one with the most blood

" come on we've only got a few hours till sunrise, we got to go" Stiles said feeling that there was no point dwelling on the things that they did or didn't do and instead look forward to what was next

" hey Stiles, do you see that? It's Kira" he said bringing Stiles back towards him as he noticed a flash of a sword at the base of ship rock that he knew in a instant that it was Kira

* * *

Near the bottom of ship rock Kira was currently facing her test set by the skinwalkers which meant that she had do alone in the middle of the desert as she fought a Oni that came from nowhere as she began to anticipate where he was going to strike while she tried to best deflect him blowes, however soon the wound on her shoulder began to bleed again followed by the an old one to her stomach made by a bersker Scott and then the one on her leg made by the bersker at the school. Soon the fox spirit began to take over and got rid of the Oni as she grabbed his mask and headed to where she knew her mom was waiting for her as she ran over to her while showing her the mask as the sun began to rise as the skinwalkers appeared

" I won, I passed the test" she said letting each of the women know as she was relieved by the fact that she wasn't going to become one of them and would eventually get to leave this place

" passed yes but not you, the fox" the first skinwalker said making them realise that Kira hadn't been the one in control but rather the fox was in control of her which in their eyes was a fail

" what are you talking about? I beat it., I won now show me what I'm meant to do" she said not wanting to argument about whether she did or didn't win, every supernatural wound of hers bled

" you wield the sword but the fox wields you" the third skinwalker said showing her that the fox was using her like a tool or a weapon rather than the other way about which was harder to fix

" what the hell does that mean?" She said not having time or patience of riddles after everything she had been through the last day or so between being shot with a spear and fighting an Oni

" it means you have no control, no hope without us" the third one said knowing that at this point it was clear that her only chance at survival was to become one of them, become a skinwalker

" it means you will stay and become one of us" second one said with no emotion as Kira went a shrive of dread go through her like someone had just stabbed her with her sword

" mom?...mom?!" She asked frantically as she realised that this was the moment of truth of whether or not her mom was actually going to leave her with them and never look back as she left

" Kira get in the car! Go!" Noshika said as she took her sword from her daughter as she gave Kira a stern look as she pushed her behind her in the hopes that she would take the hint

" she stays with us!" The first skinwalker said showing herself to be the leader of their little all women's group as she took a step forward in order to claim what was rightfully theirs now

" I am kitsune of 900 years, if you want her then you'll have to go through me" Noshika said taking a offensive stance as she prepared herself to fight for her daughter's freedom

" get in, come on! Let's go, come on!... Everyone ok?" Stiles said after him and Scott had appeared in the jeep as he called Kira and her mom to get into the jeep while Scott rolled out and growled at the skinwalkers who was on, before him and Kira began to kiss once they were safe

" you came back for me?... I love you, I love you so much" Kira told Scott after breaking the kiss apart before beginning again as Stiles felt a now familiar ache in his chest thinking about Aylee

* * *

Later that night after a long drive home where Scott and Stiles explained everything that Kira had missed by picking up from where she had left them since she was looking around the jeep to se where Aylee was hiding as it was usually to see the two boys without her. Once they got home Stiles dropped off Scott and Kira at the McCall house so that they could properly caught up with each other and finally get some much needed rest, however Scott was soon woken up by Kira gently shaking him up due to the newest turn in events

" Scott, wake up" Kira said gently trying to wake up since he had fallen asleep on the couch when they're guests had arrived with some surprising news on a update with the going ons of Theo

" hey... What's wrong?" Scott said softly to Kira before noticing the nod she was giving to Liam and Mason who were standing on the other side of the couch waiting for him to talk to them

" I found out something from Corey" he said not sure whether or not Liam had mentioned to Scott that he was trying to get information from Corey about Theo by getting close to him

" Theo is looking for an alpha, a blind alpha" Liam said high on the alert since he had been told rhe stories about the alpha pack including their demon of an alpha who had been blinded by a hunter

" Deucalion!" Scott said now fully awake as he realised that Theo was still only a beta and needed a fierce killer alpha like Deucalion had been before getting his sight back and being defeated by them

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	27. Chapter 27: the sword and the spirit

hey guys so as here is the another chapter from season 5B, I had to a lot of chopping and change around in this chapter due to everything that happened to make more sense story wise and to fit in with the changes I've made before so it kind follows of main character then next rather than constantly changing like in other chapters and in the show. Hopefully it still works and up I still love it. Also again updates may be a little slow depending on my workload. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

Chapter 27: the sword and the spirit

The big issue on everyone's mind was the new supernatural creature roaming around Beacon Hills which was why Chris and Gerard had been in the tunnel system tracking the beast with the black soot that he was leaving behind while Gerard took the opportunity to educate his son on all the stories and myths about the Beast of Gevaudan that had been passed down in their family, one of these stories included the maid of Gevaudan who has wielded the only weapon known to effect the beast. Soon they decided to spilt up to explore the tunnels more before the Dread Doctors decided to attack Gerard who had decided to use of the ultrasonic emitters causing it to disturb their frequency leaving them paralysed as he stuck it to the wall before leaving to find his son. Chris on the hand decided to follow the scurrying sound that he could hear to see where it lead to as he realised that it was coming from somewhere below him as he grabbed a flare and dropped it through the grate to see bodies covered in thousands of insects. Parrish watched as all three bodies were wheeled into the morgue as his dream echoed in head before the sheriff gave him the task to identifying all 23 bodies, just then Scott, Stiles and Kira arrived coming out of the elevator

" who found them?" Stiles said as soon as he saw his dad standing observing his deputies put the bodies into the morgue, although the sheriff knew that they wouldn't stay there for long

" Argent and he said that the Dread Doctors were down there, he also said that you guys might know what this is" he said knowing that they needed to identify it to get rid of it for good

" we've got a theory" Scott said looking at Stiles as he remembered the messages around town and the book that they had read about the message which had lead them to the demon tailor

" a slightly terrifying theory" Stiles said knowing the fact that Dread Doctors had resurrected a killer so terrible that they had to erase him from history was only going to end on way for them

" well the M.E said that the bodies were killed somewhere else then dumped in the tunnels" he said knowing that changed things a little for the,as he watched them trying to work it out

" what if the Dread Doctors are hiding them?" Scott asked Stiles as an idea suddenly came to him, although it was strange for the Dread Doctors to cover their tracks since they usually left them

" why would they do that?" Kira asked wondering why the Dread Doctors would suddenly care whether or not people found their victims or found out about the supernatural now

" maybe they're covering for it, protecting it like a parent would" Stiles said thinking about the conversation he had with his dad and how his dad was willing to do anything if it protecting him

" protecting what?" Sheriff said wanting to know what this creature was since he was beginning to feel as if they knew something that he didn't, it almost felt like old time before he knew

" a werewolf" Scott said thinking that it would be easier to start off with something a bit more simpler before getting into the glory details of this creature seemed to be from all the evidence

" it's called the beast" Kira said telling him the name that they were calling it which everyone in the small group knew he would protest to since he usually hated the nicknames given to their enemies

" we know, horrifying!" Stiles said knowing that it scared the hell out of them especially when he thought about how this was only the beginning of whatever the Dread Doctors had planned for them

" well we better figure out what to call Parrish because it looks like his dream is coming true" he said knowing that the bodies were beginning to pile up more in the last few months than ever

Aylee was in the middle of another in encounter with her father who decided to try another tactic with her to motive her into becoming what she needed to in order to leave Eichen and save her friends which was why she was currently screaming at the gate while she tried everything she could think of to get pass it such as kicking and punching the fence. Aylee was currently wearing very basic but innocent looking outfit that consisted of grey sweat pants, a pale pink t-shirt, a white cardigan and a pair of pale pink slippers. Her hair was down so that her long brown to ombré curls fell onto her shoulders, combined with her lack of makeup and small height made her look much younger than she did usually.

" I said use your hands, I didn't say punch the gate" Peter said as he lazily leaned against the wall on the other side of the gate as he watched how tired she had gotten due to the punching

" oh I'm sorry am I not living up to your expectations? It's not like you gave me any hints" Aylee said giving him infamous Hale glare as she leaned against the fence for support due to her tiredness

" back in the day of the almighty seers it was said that just of them could take out a whole town of people with their powers" he said to her trying to get her to see what she might be capable of

" great story but how is that meant to help me get out of here?" She said impatiently as she wondered why out of the people in Eichen that could have helped she wondered why him

" you're different, more powerful than any of them. The light in your hands-" he began to say when she cut him off partly due to the fact that she was fed up with hearing how powerful she is

" is non-lethal, the most I can with it push people away but I can't physically hurt them" she said feeling like they were going round and round in circles with this and not doing what they should

" with the exception of Theo and Valack. You know your mom had similar powers to your light, you have it in you" he said trying to convince her that she could real damage with her light

" I know I saw her use it in a suppressed memory, turns out she likes to check in with me" she said thinking about all the times her mom might have seen her without her knowing about it

" yeah she has a habit of popping up, I figured she would once I knew she wasn't dead" he said thinking about his ex-wife and how they were now two very different people from how they were

" what am I doing? None of this is real, it can't be I mean my body is lying in down the hall looking at the ceiling!" She said wondering why she was bothering to bond with her crazy dad

" did that feel real enough to you?" He said to her after he had shifted into his twisted werewolf look as he pushed past the gate so he could throw her into the cell behind causing her to hit her head a little

" a simply yes would have done, oh god what are you doing now?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head as she got up slowly to see him locking the door to the cell and locking her in

" you want out? Break the glass" he said to her with a mocking smile that showed her that she was defiantly his daughter and a Hale since it mirrored the one that was usually on her face

" it's not just glass, it's bullet resistant polycarbonate" she said remembering all the research she had done on Eichen's sixth floor when she realised that she would become a patient there

" then I guess you just have to make your light as forcefully as a bullet" he said knowing that she was capable of great and terrible things if only she was shown how and without her block

While Stiles and Scott had been away trying to get Kira back, Lydia had been continuing her own secret plan to help out another member of their pack and the Druid of the pack as she had headed to the animal clinic for information after finding out that the Katrina Geogieva had kidnapped Deaton after meeting him in Russia in one of Dread Doctors's old labs. However rather than finding out the reason why she would have taken him she found Theo waiting for her and after a brief fight where she got to show off how much she had learned from Parrish during their combat sessions, Theo offered her his help in finding Katrina Geogieva and Deaton which was why they currently found themselves having a secret chat in the locker room

" you're kidding me right?" She said eyeing up the syringe he had in his hand after telling her his plan for helping her, although she was currently caught up on the first small detail at hand

" I promise I'd help and I will" he said knowing that this wasn't how he wanted it to play out especially since he wanted Lydia to be the one in Eichen and Aylee to be one working with him

" thats supposed to help find Deaton and Katrina Geogieva?" She asked pointing to the syringe as she tried to narrow down what it coulee be by thinking about different medications

" no, something in the Dread Doctors's lab will, I can take you there but I can't show you where it is" he said knowing he had forgotten about how smart and quick thinking Lydia was

" so why not just blind me? I'm still human" she said knowing that her banshee status didn't come up with supernatural heightened senses or healing like the others had except for Aylee

" let's just say there's a lot about this place that would appeal to a banshee" he said knowing that Dread Doctors methods didn't come without their prices, one that a banshee would pick up

" so what is it?" She said not believing that she was thinking about going without it, one because she didn't know the effects of his mysterious liquid or that she was actually trusting him

" it's a drug that knock you for a while, it won't last and there aren't any permanent side effects" he said thinking about how the hospital should probably review their security in the drug room

" why I should trust you after you've done?" She said thinking about how he had been the reason why some many things in their pack had gone wrong including why Aylee wasn't here

" you shouldn't but you will because deep down you know that you're the reason Aylee is catatonic" he said showing a little of the anger he felt towards her for letting her switch places

" and not you for memory tapping me in the first place?" She said refusing to let him pass all of the blame onto her since it was his fault that either of them were even there in the first place

" not to mention the fact that Katrina Geogieva and Deaton could already here and Deaton could already be dead" he said using Katrina Geogieva's brutal reputation against Lydia

" we don't know that" she said weakly as she remembered finding the picture of the bloody crime scene Katrina had left behind after killing so many bad guys un the file Aylee had made

" yeah but do you really want to give Scott the bad news? You want to tell him it's your fault Deaton's dead" he said using the fact that she didn't want anyone to die anymore against her

" fine but do it quick" she said stepping closer to him as she gathered her hair to one side so that the side of her neck was exposed as he gently cupped the side of face then injected her

Once the drug hit her system she slumped into Theo's arms as he gently lifted her up into his arms bridal style as he tried to discreetly take out of the school without anyone seeing them or stopping them to ask questions, he then placed her into his car so that he could take her down to the tunnel system where the Dread Doctors's lab was. As soon as he walked into the Dread Doctors's lab he placed into their cell that stopped all kinds of supernatural powers and abilities from passed the barrier of the cell walls and locked the door. Lydia slowly began to wake up to find herself locked in the cell causing her to stand up with the support of the wall as she still a little groggy from the drugs.

" what the hell is this Theo?" She said suddenly doubting whether or not she should have trusted him over Scott and Stiles in helping her find Deaton and Aylee's mom

" safety first, I said I'd help you find Katrina Geogieva but I didn't say it was going to be easy" he said knowing that she was about go through a lot of pain and was going to tire herself out

" and the cell?" She said taking off her jacket and throwing it onto the ground next to her as she thought that she had to start carrying around a weapon like Kira and Aylee did

" it's for your protection and mine, mostly mine" he said know her scream could some serious damage to him and could quite possible shatter his skull with a single scream

" oh kind of you, so what are we doing here?" She asked wanting to know why they were in the heart of the beast and why this was the only place that could them find Deaton and Katrina

" this is marked by death due to the kind of work the Dread Doctors do which makes the ideal place for someone like you to connect to" he said knowing that banshee dealt with all things dead

" connect to what?" She said not liking the fact that she had been reminded of what had caused this whole mess to start as she wondered how people had died here or had been tortured by them

" Katrina Geogieva, she's marked by death too" he said knowing that killing the amount of people's tended to leaves its mark on the person who did and tended to change that person

" ok so how do I make this connection? I don't know her, I don't have any memories of her" she said knowing that this should have been a task for Aylee and not her since it was her mom

" with this" Theo said showing her a crumpled drawing of Katrina Geogieva that he kept in a notebook for safe keeping which was currently lay on the table behind him

" that's one of Aylee's, how did you get it?" She said recognising Aylee's unique signature at the bottom of the page which was a small sketch of a trinity knot meaning past, present and future

" you're not the only one who did some snooping in her room, you have your reasons and have mine" he said not willing to go into them or talk about Aylee since it would expose his feelings

" so what? All I need to do is focus on this and I'll see her with Deaton?" She asked unconvinced since it sounded too similar to something that Aylee usually did to get a vision

" kind of, like I said it won't be easy because you're going have to cancel out a lot and you'll probably scream" he said knowing that her scream being held within that cell would hurt her

" what if it doesn't work? I mean I've never exactly been good at this banshee thing" she said thinking about the time Aylee tried and failed to help her figure out the other keys for the list

" just focus on the drawing Katrina and if that doesn't work think about Aylee" he said thinking that since she was her daughter and similar to her then it would help form the connection

" ok, here goes nothing" she said sitting on the floor as she crossed her legs and looked at the picture before beginning to scream as she saw every death committed by the Dread Doctors

" focus Lydia! Focus on Katrina," Theo shouted at her glad that he could only a muffled version of her piercing scream as the blood began to bleed from her ears and nose

" I can't, there's so much death in here...so many people died because of them" she said through her scream as she watched failed experiment after failed experiment

" Lydia, you need to focus! Think about Aylee!" He said as suddenly the screaming stop as Lydia enter a trace like state as she began to form the connection more

" I know where she is, she's here...she's in Beacon Hills and I think she's going to try to kill someone" she said knowing that familiar feeling of a banshee prediction of someone's death

Once Lydia had recovered from her banshee moment she decided to call the other person who had agreed to help her track down Aylee's mom since she was already doing it as a favour to her, Braeden had the agreed to meet her at the animal clinic since she was still in the dark about the newest member to their search and rescue group. On the way Lydia decided to look Fort Jewett where she had seen Katrina Geogieva tying up Deaton to a chair and then print of pictures of the area for them so that they could get a better idea of the place they were about to head to. As soon as Braeden saw Theo she knew that this could lead to nothing good as she had been filled in on everything he had done so far

" what's the problem?" Lydia asked after Braeden had made noises of disapproval while she had been explaining the very vague plan that she had formed on the way to the animal clinic

" beside the fact that I've never seen this place beyond a few area photos and we're basically going in blind, him!" She said while loading her gun which she now had pointed at Theo

" would you mind not pointing that thing at me?" He said as casually as can be while having a gun pointed at him, although Lydia had expected this kid of reactions and kinda agreed with her

" he's coming with us, we could use his supernatural perks" she said knowing that she wasn't supernatural enough to take on a witch as powerful as Katrina if it came down to it

" he tried to kill Scott, he stupidly memory tapped you and got Aylee catatonic" Braeden said wondering why Lydia was trusting him at all after everything he had done to her and her pack

" technically I did kill Scott and technically Aylee wasn't my fault, I didn't ask her to do her seery voodoo and switch places with Lydia" Theo said taking a step closer to them and to the table

" I should you kill you" she said knowing that she had hesitant at first to trust or get to know Aylee due to her being a seer but got to know and love her due her being Derek's only cousin

" it won't happen with a shotgun" he said acting smug due to the fact that he knew that he would heal from a gun shot wound and would probably take the opportunity to kill her instead

" stop it, both of you" Lydia said realising that this could probably of forever and time was of the essence since they needed every moment they could get to do what they needed to

" I did what I had to survive, the Dread Doctors wanted everyone dead so I convinced them that it could just be Scott" he said knowing that he'd prefer Scott to be collateral damage than the alternative which was everyone dying

" you could still tell Scott" Braeden said repeating the same statement she had when Lydia first got her to agree to continuing the search for Katrina Geogieva without Aylee but for her

" not until we have Deaton and I've talked to Katrina Geogieva" she said knowing that she needed to do this without them especially since they had lot going on their plate right now

" you know he won't hold you keeping this for him against you" she said thinking that Scott and Stiles would both just be glad to have back in the pack rather than dwell on what she was doing

" I know but this is something that I need to do alone or at least without them" she said thinking that they would understand her need to pay Aylee back for everything she sacrificed for her

" you realise that getting close to her isn't going to be easy, she's known for carrying having pretty fierce powers" Braeden said remembering all the stories and myths she had heard

" what can one little witch really do to us?" Theo said imaging someone in a pointed hat while crackling over a large cauldron as she brew up a fresh potion as he thought he could beat her

" she's isn't just one little witch, she's a Geogieva witch and a powerful one at that. She had an active power similar to Aylee's light but stronger" she said thinking about the damage she could

" how strong?" Lydia said knowing that on the whole Aylee's light from her hands was non-lethal as Theo thought about the wound she had created on his shoulder with her light

" she could blow houses with it and it's said that she can rip someone to pieces, not to mention the potions she create" she said knowing that they would only add to her power against them

" I don't want to fight her, all I want to do is talk to her and ask for her with waking Aylee up" she said revealing part two of plan to them which neither of them had known about until now

" all I'm saying is that might not be that easy" she said knowing from experience that many years on the run lead to a few too many trust issues to believe whatever story Lydia had for her

" sun's going down, we gotta go so are you two in or out?" Lydia said as Theo gave her a slight nod while Braeden gave her a defeated look and grabbed all of her weapons now fully loaded

To say that drive to Fort Jewett was awkward is an understatement as none of them spoke to the other two since they were all too caught up in their own thoughts and reasons for doing what they were about to do as they all had their own motives for going through with the plan to face the almighty Geogieva witch just to talk to her and convince her to help her daughter. As soon as they got there they found a spot that gave them enough cover while they checked out the area to see what they were dealing with before going in

" no guards, no lights, this place is completely abandoned" Braeden said after a short while of watching the place and still waiting for something to happen,this just added to her growing concern

" that should make it easier for us right?" Lydia said wondering when the last time was that they had such luck with a plan since something always seemed to go wrong with one of Stiles's

" not necessary especially if she knows we're coming, you're sure this is the place you saw?" Braeden said doubting everything that lead them to this point in their investigation

" unless there's another Fort Jewett in Beacon Hills" she said wanting to get this show on the road before something happened to ruin their current lucky streak as she put her hair up

" maybe she left? Maybe Deaton's already gone?" Theo said trying to work out what might be causing Braeden's bad feeling towards their plan and confronting Katrina Geogieva

" I'm not walking away on a maybe" she said knowing that this was too important to both her and Aylee to just walk away and give up now when there's a chance that her mom could help

" and I'm not walking in on so much uncertainty" Braeden said being the professional mercenary that she was as well showing the part of her that used to be a U.S Marshall

" you said that you would help me find her, she could have answers or something" Lydia said acting more and more frantic as she felt her only way to repay Aylee back slip away

" I know I did but there is so much we don't know like she's taken Scott's boss, she could have her own plan" Braeden said trying to convince her that there had to be another way to do this

" right now I don't care, I know it doesn't make sense but I have to do this" she said preparing her self for battle almost since Braeden was in the fact that they didn't know what they going into

" what about the fact that we don't know why she's back in Beacon Hills, is it because she's missed Aylee all these years or does she have a bigger badder plan in store for us?" She said trying to show her that this could be a very fast way to for her to die taking Theo and her with her

" we know one thing, we know where she is... I'm going in, I have to!" She said knowing that Aylee had to get something out being in the place that still gave her nightmare for her

Theo and Braeden decided to go with her since she was basically going in alone and without support from more qualified and experienced people, they began to explore the main building in Fort Jewett which is where Lydia had seen Katrina tying up Deaton to a chair. Everything was going smoothly and fine until suddenly Braeden sensed something familiar as she turned to Theo at the same moment that he began to attack her until he had gotten a hold of her gun and hit her on the head with it, he then turned his attention Lydia who tried to fight back as she could but was overpowered by Theo who kicked one of her legs causing her to fall

" why? Just answer me that" Lydia said kicking herself for ever trust him or convincing herself that everyone deserved a second chance as he kicked the gun towards Katrina Geogieva

" Katrina has something I want, something I need but if it helps I didn't want to do this... Do you have it?" Theo said turning his attention to Katrina Geogieva who was currently hold up a jar

" the deal was I would give you the eagle claws exchange for my daughter, this isn't her so where is my daughter?" Katrina asked slowly as she gestured towards Lydia on the floor

" she's still in Eichen house but don't worry it won't be for much longer" Theo said knowing that Stiles would want his girlfriend back soon, just like Scott would want his sister back soon

" I should kill you right now little chimera but seeing how you brought be a banshee instead..." She said as she tossed the jar over Theo before turning her glaze to Lydia who was terrified

" pleasure doing business with you, I'm sorry it had to be this way" he said to Lydia before he left the room as Lydia tried to think of some way out of this as she realised she had predicted her own death

Meanwhile Scott had been following Liam who had decided to leave school early to follow up on a hunch that he had thought of during one of his classes and headed down into the tunnel system that he had remembered what Scott and Mason had said about looking him and Hayden down in one of the tunnel systems, he figured that there had to be a reason why their scents had lead them down there. However Liam kept going around and around in circle while, ignoring several texts from Hayden asking him to come over to hers, he knew that he couldn't tell her that he was trying to do something to help Scott and their pack since she no longer liked or trusted Scott. Soon Liam came to a stop as he felt the familiar scent of someone as he turned his torch light onto Scott

" you lost?" Scott asked wondering why Liam would be down here especially when Chris argent had just found 23 bodies down connected to the Dread Doctors in the same tunnel system

" completely, how'd you know I was down here?" He said wondering if it was some alpha related thing he didn't know about it or if he had been down here first following the same idea

" I followed you" he said simply showing that he still had trust issues when it came to Liam after everything that had happened that night of the supermoon between them

" why are you following me?" He said suddenly worried about their friendship or partnership as he thought about how they used to be with him being his only werewolf beta compared to now

" why are you down here?" Scott asked wondering what caused him to suddenly leave school to check out something in the tunnels where there had been recently been some activity there

" I'm trying to figure out if this is where they took us, me and Hayden. I had a triggered memory I guess" he said knowing that it maybe hadn't been the best idea to reread the book again

" there's a turn that you keep passing, it's easy to miss" Scott said trying to help Liam out as he once again offered an olive branch to one of his pact members again in an attempt to repair them

" how many times did you watch me pass it?' He asked wondering how many times he had missed something that clearly Scott didn't as he realised once again why he was the alpha

" five, come on let's see if we can find it together" he said offering him his help as they started to head down the tunnel system again as Liam suddenly realised someone was missing

" where's Stiles? I figured he would be with you now you guys are friends again" he said wishing that they could all go back to how it was before Theo and friends were turned up

" he's ummm... He's visiting Aylee in Eichen, it's the first time he's seen her since the hospital" he said knowing that it was something that Stiles had to do alone since he had things to say

" how is she doing?" Liam asked worried about Aylee since he had always seen her as a friend from the moment he met her in the lacrosse field, he hated the thought of her being in there

" I saw her this morning, she's still the same... She hasn't moved or talked since that night" he said knowing that he wished more than anything that she would just give them a sarcastic comment

" she's tough, she'll get through it...she always does" Liam said knowing from the stories about her past and everything they had been together that she always survived one way or another

" I hope so... Do you feel that?" He said noticing weird going on about the air around them as he tried to work out why it was different as Liam switched to business mode once again

" like something's vibrating" Liam said agreeing that there was something different about the space around them, he knew that there was more that needed to be said about that night

" I can't tell where it's coming from" he said not being able to sense a direction or the source of the vibration as Liam bent down to the ground to get a better feel of where it was coming from

" it's coming from everywhere... I just trying to do something right" he said wanting to explain why he had come down into the tunnels in the first place, he needed to talk about that night

" you do a lot right" Scott said thinking about all the times that Liam had been a key part of them saving people or succeeding a plan, although he knew what he was getting to

" yeah but I did one thing really wrong" he said thinking about he had went fully werewolf rage on Scott over not saving Hayden where he had almost killed him then left him for Theo to finish

" Hayden's alive, everything before that doesn't matter" he said knowing that they needed to focus on what they had to face next rather than always thinking about the past as it wasn't good for them

" it should, it feel like to do more than just say sorry" he said knowing that it was too simple to say sorry for something so bad and wrong, it didn't feel right to him or that it could fix things

" actually you still haven't done that" he said mentally walking through every interaction they had together since that night and couldn't remember him ever saying sorry to him

" back at my old school, at Devenford Prep I got into a fight with this kid and knocked two of his teeth out. They made me write a letter of apology, we both knew that it meant nothing and we knew that sooner or later we're going to get into another fight. I can't just say I'm sorry, I feel like I have to do something like maybe I have to save your life" he said feeling like a big gesture would show Scott how sorry he was rather than just saying it

" don't worry, I'm pretty sure that you'll get your chance" he said knowing that there was always someone wanting to kill him as he mentally counted up how times he almost died since the bite

" not down here, we've been walking for hours and all we've found is some stupid snakes on the wall...you think it's important?" He said as Scott went to get a closer look at the snakes

Scott began to turn the snakes as suddenly a door appeared as Liam and Scott decided to go inside to see if it lead anywhere important to their search as they found Chris inside the Dread Doctors's lab pointing a gun at them. Suddenly Scott caught a familiar and terrifying scent as he gave Chris look as an even more terrifying ideas occurred to him

" you didn't?" He asks almost begging Chris to tell him that his over heighten senses were wrong, knowing that they didn't need another problem or enemy wonder around Beacon Hills

" I had to" he said since he didn't know anyone who knew more about the beast of gevaudan than any hunter he had ever meant before, although he wasn't exactly thrilled by his actions

" hello Scott...I haven't seen that colour on you,it suits you" Gerard said coming out of the shadows as Scott flashed him his alpha red eyes as a warning not to repeat his past mistakes

" who's the old guy?" Liam said feeling as if he was some kind of key piece of information or at least missing something that everyone else seemed to know as they were all tense

" at the moment they would call me a necessary evil but you can call me Gerard" he said as he realised that this must be Scott's new baby beta werewolf who still looked a little clueless

" what were you thinking?" He said remembering how Gerard had killed Matt to become the Kanima master, manipulated Allison and Jackson, forced him to work against his friends

" that we needed him" he said showing his father that he was now a member of Scott's pack and offered helped him out whenever he needed to in between his other hunter duties

" he's right, if you want to catch a werewolf like the beast of Gevaudan then you'll need more than one Argent" he said thinking about how it was Argent that had wounded it the last time

" he know all the stories, all the folklore, everything written and passed down" Chris said backing up his dad but also explaining his reasoning behind helping his dad heal

" and you're sure about this?" Scott said wanting to make sure that they weren't about to make another fatal mistake again that could lead to the defeat of his pact or end with one of them dead

" take a look...the one on the right is the beast of Gevaudan, you know what the other one is?" He said showing them the fresco on the wall of the Dread Doctors's lab of the beast and the hellhound

" the hellhound, the guardian of supernatural places. They're both creatures of the night but you may know them as ordinary people during the day" Gerard said thinking about how all supernatural creatures seemed normal at times which was how they deceived them

" most likely neither of them know what they are...what is it?" Chris said noticing the look that Liam and Scott were exchanging between them as they thought different pieces of the puzzle

" we found a message in Latin... 'Damnatio Memoriae'" Scott said wondering if they would come to the same conclusion as him and Stiles had gotten to after doing much needed research on it

" they want it to remember itself" Gerard said knowing that giving back the beast of Gevaudan its memories of the killer it used to be could make things worse for everyone in Beacon Hills

" that might give us time" Chris said to his dad more to than the others since they knew the rest of the story where as the others were still playing catch in that retrospect and didn't know everything

" time for what?" Liam asked severely hoping that they had some form of a plan or of a way to prevent the wall mural from coming true in a modern day world in Beacon Hills

" to prevent this" Christ said as he began to kick the rest of the wall titles from underneath the mural as more of the picture was exposed to show them fighting on top of a hill of bodies

" who are they?" Liam said wondering if the bodies were to represent a certain group of bodies like the chimeras who they would need to go and protect them to prevent this from happening

" it's us, all of us" Scott said as the realisation suddenly dawned on him that this was would all happen beginning with their deaths as he wondered whether or not their resistant banshee knew

Aylee had been in the cell for hours now as she tried every way she could think of using her powers to break the glass however each time her light would flicker at most or barely touched the glass which had only made her more exhausted than ever as she sat with her back against the cell wall and her legs in basket. Peter continued to make his useless comments to her as he watched her make her failed attempts of trying to follow through with his orders, soon she had decided that she had enough of his running commentary and barking orders as she felt her already short fuse getting shorter

" this isn't as easy as it looks! Pet- dad please, just tell me what the others did or what Katr-mom does?" She said weakly as she made the effort to use their relation to her rather than their names

" you need to find your own way of doing it, what works one person might not work for you" he said knowing that she was different from anything that anyone had ever seen before

" because I was born from a witch and a werewolf rather than from seers?" She asked looking R him with narrowed eyes as she gently swept her hair to one side, preparing herself for a fight

" yeah Ay, you have no idea how much that changes things for you" he said wishing her again that he had gotten the chance to raise her so that she would know how different she was compared to the others

" I am so tired of hearing how I'm meant to be different from the old seers, more powerful...it's not true" she said saying the last part in a whisper as she wondered why any of that mattered now

" it is, you just don't believe which is part of the issue... The other being that you don't know the stories" he said knowing that the last part would intrigue her and make her more interested

" so then tell me the stories, if it's meant to help me get out of here" she said covering up for the fact that she was starting to enjoy her father's company again as Peter sat down in front of the cell

" there are two sides of being a seers like one that is documented through history and mythology for helping or talking to the gods" he said rolling his eyes since they both knew better than that

" people like Nostradamus or Tiresias from Greek mythology" she said knowing that she had read all about them to find the truth in between the lines as she tried to learn more about her kind

" yeah the side of them that would use their powers to predict things to warn people, even great healers like Brigid or Airmed were seers" he said as he watched her trying to work out his words

" wait Brigid and Airmed from Celtic mythology? They were seers?... Hold on, healing?" She said realising there were several things in her last statement that she wanted to know more about

" yes and yes, as for the healing it's all basically down to emotion by talking the pain you take on the wound" he said knowing that she was thinking about that night with Lydia as was he

" what the other side? You said there was two side of a seers, I'm guessing a non-lethal and lethal side" she said wondering if this was part of a bigger plan of his to make her in to a big bad killer

" kind of, seers were also known their powers to inflict pain like giving people visions of their worst fears, taking away their senses, making them feel everything" he said drawing out every word

" that's awful..." She said running her hands through her hair as she realised no one should ever have to live through their worst fears since she was currently still in hers from her childhood

" seers in the past had all these restrictions like they could only really do one thing like visions or empathy but never both and none of them had light like yours" he said trying to show her the differences between her and the others of kind

What does it have to do with me?" She said standing up as she began to pace as she hoped that those would be things that she would never be capable of since that usually made things worse

" none of the rules or restrictions apply to you...not now. You can have visions, blow things up, astro-project, empathise and who knows what" he said being proud in a way to call her his daughter

" as great as this little history has been, I still don't how to do it" she said feeling slightly helpless as she suddenly wished that Stiles was with her since he would be able to calm her down

" just believe in yourself, all you have to do is believe you can do" he said knowing that the rest would soon follow once she stopped doubting herself all the time as her eyes switched to purple

" wait did you hear that? Lydia?! Tell me this isn't real?" Aylee begged him after hearing a bullet shell hit the ground as she turned around to see Lydia backing into a wall in fear from whoever was after her

" come on, Aylee I think you know what a vision feels like" he said knowing that she had enough of them to not get confused between a vision and just a dream happening inside of her head

" this isn't going to end well is it?" She said trying to analysis ever single minor detail that she had seen in the small glimpse of her vision as she wondered why the others weren't with her

" hey Aylee..." A voice said filling the room around her as it temporarily distracted her from whatever was going with Lydia as both her heart and head gave a leap for joy at that sound

" Stiles?" She asked the air around her as she knew in an instant who's voice it was as she wished so desperately that she could talk to him or move so that she could jump into his arms for comfort

Back in the room where her body was laying still staring at the ceiling as Stiles came to visit her as he pulled up a chair close to her bed as he tried to not focus on the fact that she looked so pale and vacant compared to her usually animated face where she would be rolling her eyes or giving someone the infamous Hale glare. He wasn't used to his girlfriend and the girl he loved so fiercely to be affected by something so much when he had only ever seen her being this force of nature, he gently took of her hand in his as he began to rub his fingers onto her to hers hating the feeling the lack of response he was getting from her.

" so I brought your bo staff in case you needed to kick some ass in here...your teachers gave me some your class work including your maths and calculus teachers,sorry about that. Your art teacher told me about how sometime art helps people in places like this and I couldn't exactly tell her that her that you weren't crazy so I've got picture of your favourite artists like Leonid Afremov and Van Gogh and I might have included one of my own" he said showing her favourite paintings for those artist, although the third was one of hers that did of him as he slipped her bo staff underneath her bed

Stiles took a small pause took as if waiting for her to respond but there was something but empty silence as she continued to stare and not acknowledge he was there which was so unnerving

"...maybe you can wake up and yell me for it... Come on Ay, you've got to come back to us and to me. There's no way we're getting through this without you or that I can get through this without you,I know me and Scott are friend again but I feel so lonely without you. Aylee you have to wake up" he said knowing that he needed his girl back for things to completely go back to how they were as he felt some spark of emotion coming through their bond as he looked at her for answers

" I think that's enough, Mr Stilinski" Nurse Cross said as she leaned against the door was him interacting with Aylee while being on high alert in case something changed in her condition

" wait a sec, what's this? What are you doing " Stiles asked as he caught sight of a shaved spot among her hair while he had went to kiss her forehead and gently stroked her hair before seeing it

" alright you need to go" she said sensing that he was about to start asking questions that she couldn't answer especially since he was the sheriff's kid as she tried to get him to leave

" you guys shaved her head, look at that! What are you going to do to her? Are you drill a hole into her head?" He said getting more and more anger towards the nurse as he wanted to protect her

" are you crazy? it's for ECT, electroconvulsive therapy and we shave small parts of the scrap. It's done under general anaesthesia and it's perfectly so she won't feel any pain" she said trying to convince him that was what was going to happen to her and not let on what Valack had in store

" no that's not ECT!" he said sticking to his guns on this one as his instincts told him that there was more going on here than she was telling him as he began to wonder what Valack was doing now

" everything alright here?" Schrader said coming into Aylee's room to see what all the noise was about as Stiles looked torn between protecting Aylee to the max and trying to not to lose control

" it's fine Mr Stilinski was just leaving, I suggest you go now or your not coming back" she said trying to show off how much power she had over him since she could ban him from visiting her

" fine, I'm going... I'll come back for you I swear, I love you" he said whispering into Aylee's ear as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving to swipe a card from an orderly for his plan

" alright Aylee, time for your shower" she said watching Stiles leave as she grabbed Aylee's things for her shower as she got her up and made her move, always on the offence when it came to her

While Aylee was in the shower stood with her back facing Nurse Cross who was currently watching her in case she tried anything as she was still not convinced that she was catatonic, she hated the fact that Aylee was shielding her face from her as the water ran down her back and her long curly brown hair that had hints of blonde at the ends. Soon the orderly grew tired of watching the young female do nothing but stand there under the water so she decided that enough was enough

" Alright you've had long enough…I'm not buying the whole catatonic act, I know you can hear me!" the orderly said growing more and more annoyed by Aylee's catatonic act by the second

Meanwhile Aylee could hear the shower that her body was still in as if filled the space around her as Peter tried to work out was going on with her, although he needed to get her to break the glass now

" Aylee, stay with me...you can help Lydia, you can help them all but you need to get out of here first" he told trying to get her to see now with the perfect moment to escape and break her catatonic state

" Lydia's in trouble dad and I think it's happening now" she said trying to force a vision to see what was going on, although she knew that she was too freaked out for it to work

" Aylee, come on you know how to get a vision on demand so do it" he said telling her as he watched her sit on the floor as she rolled up sleeved as she focused on Lydia to get a vision

" oh god she found her... Lydia found mom!" She said after seeing vague images of Lydia backing away from her mom as she held onto her injured leg while Braeden lay unconscious on the floor

Lydia tried everything she could to get away from Katrina Geogieva as she slowly began to walk towards her as she taunted her as she realised how bad things had gotten so fast as the images of the all bad things Katrina Geogieva had done lately flashed through her mind.

" I'm almost glad Theo didn't bring Aylee, now I get to meet one of her friends and the reason she back in that place!" She said stepping on the wound on her leg made by Theo making her scream

" nobody regrets that night more I do but that's why I'm here, I think she needs your help" Lydia said trying to explain why she was here as she tried to recover from burning pain in her leg

" my help? Because of Talia Hale and other outside force I never got to know my baby girl, never got to hold my baby girl or even name her" Katrina said bitterly thinking of all the things she never got to with Aylee while she raised her daughter alone like she had always wanted

" nothing is breaking her out of this catatonic state, not even Stiles...they have a thing, a complicated thing. Point is your magic might" she said not knowing how to explain their bond

" my magic has its limitations just like everyone else's, my bet is no one can break her out it until she's ready" she said thinking about the glimpses she had seen of her daughter lately

" well maybe your mother daughter bond will, I didn't do all this just come up blank ok?" Lydia said refusing to believe that there was nothing that she could do to help Aylee snap of her current state

" why did you all of this? You know trust the bad guy, tracking the deadly Geogieva witch, risk your life for my daughter?" She asked as she crouched down in front of her to intimidate her more

" because I owe her one...we've not always been friends and she gave up a lot for me despite that, how do you repay that?" She said telling her the one thing that had been on her mind lately

" you don't, it's not the kind of thing you can repay and right now you and your pack have bigger things to worry about" Katrina said showing Lydia that she was fully caught with the recent events

" you mean the beast and the Dread Doctors?" She said remembering that someone had told that the Dread Doctors used a small portion of the Geogieva magic that they could sense when used

" among other thing like the hellhound and your little town...you don't need to worry about Aylee, something tells me she won't be there for much longer" she said giving her a small smile so me she knew that the first thing Lydia would be to run to Scott and unknowingly reunite their pack

Just the beast came crashed through the wall that Deaton's back was to as everything and everyone stayed still for a moment before realising that the beast was going to make a move for Deaton who begging Lydia to cut him lose from the tape binding him to the chair as she grabbed a sharp piece of glass lying around. Katrina Geogieva took this moment to make her escape as Deaton and Lydia got out of the way just in time for the beast to take the chair rather than Deaton too.

Back in her cell, the realisation that so much was going on with her friends outside of Eichen where it was literally a matter of life and death began to sink as she knew in an instant that she had to leave this place and help them deal with their rather big supernatural problem but there was the small matter of being locked in cell and still being catatonic which only made her panic more. Meanwhile her body was back in bed as she waited for her usual dose of medication that dulled her powers as Schrader gently stroked her cheek before moving her face to the side to get better access to her neck getting pleasure from her pain

" Aylee when are you going to realise that you save everyone if you break the glass! Break the glass!" Peter said beginning to angry at her for playing the damels in distress rather then the hero

Aylee could sense what he was feeling which turned her panic into rage as she finally let got stamped her foot as she scrunched up her hands into a ball before opening them up wide and screaming as the room filled with light as the glass smashed breaking her out of catatonic state.

" Like hell you will!" Aylee said breaking out of her catatonic state as her eyes turned to their seer purple as she used the white light in her hands to blast Schrader away from her

Aylee grabbed the red bo staff from under her bed and unfolded it as she attempted to run down the hallway before being blocked by orderlies on either side, they began to close in on her as used a combination between her newly enhanced powers and her fighting skills with her bo staff to clear her way out. After a while Aylee was able to escape Eichen house as she entered the rain outside seeing that more orderlies were after her only this time they had tasers as she dropped the bo staff and used her now harmful light from her hands to blast them away leaving them with minor injuries before they got the chance to come near her. However she was overpowered by them as they began to taser her till she was down

" Please I have to tell them, they're all going to die.. My friends are all going to die… Stiles…" she said weakly as she tried to fight the pain and darkness that was filling her head

Elsewhere Lydia had called Scott to tell him everything that had happened and that they were currently all gathered at the animal clinic for much needed medical attention as between them Braeden and Lydia had a few cuts and bruises. When Scott and Liam finally arrived he gave a look to see whether or not she was ok as well as to determine if her Lone Ranger moment was over before properly greeting him boss with a hug. On the drive back to his house where Kira and Stiles were meeting him, Scott caught Lydia up on everything that she had missed like the meeting with Chris and Gerard as well Stiles's theory about what was able to happen to Aylee. Once they arrived they lay everything they had gathered on Eichen House including the blueprints, pictures of Eichen House, the security log book and the key card that Stiles stole earlier in order to follow through on their rescue mission on that their pack was back together and ready to get the last member back.

" now we get Aylee" Scott said looking at each member of his pack before meeting Stiles's eyes sic e he knew it was more personal for him and Stiles due to the relationship they had with Aylee

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	28. Chapter 28: amplification

hey guys so as here is the another chapter from season 5B, a lot of this is similar to the episode just because most of the changing comes from the next episode due to everything that goes on . Also this chapter mostly follows stiles and the boys rather than malia and Kira since it didn't seem all that relevant. Hopefully it still works and you still love it. I'm sorry that it's late but again updates may be a little slow depending on my workload. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

Chapter 28: amplification

After a brief catch up with the pack members of Scott's pack Stiles had gotten an alert on his phone about unusual activity in the sheriff's department as the beast suddenly made another appearance as Scott and Stiles grabbed their stuff and began to follow up on this new led. The sheriff's department of Beacon Hills were currently in the middle of following the beast of Gevaudan and responding to emergency calls coming through dispatch while Stiles and Scott were following the police by tracking them using the radio system in the jeep as they listened in on all the recent developments coming in from the chase.

" Unit 5 heading northwest on Crescent. Reporting an incredibly large something." Deputy Clark said into the the radio as she continued to follow the beast with her own personal interest

" Unit 9 to dispatch. I think I've got eyes on the same thing. It's some kind of rabid animal." Said a deputy who had caught sight of the beast while driving around looking for the disturbance

"Unit 5 to 9. Trust me, that's no animal." She said remembering her own encounter with the beast as she had seen a small glimpse of it and what it had done to one of its victims

Elsewhere in Beacon Hills there was a car pileup involved a number of different cars as Deputy Strauss tried to deal with the situation as he realised what the only cause of this could be due to the evidence in front of him as he radioed in

"Unit 6 to dispatch. We have a situation downtown involving multiple fatalities." Strauss said into the radio as he tried to alert the others of what was going on since he needed back up

"Copy. Medics on the way. Do you have a perp in sight Unit 6?" Dispatch said as they began to record what he had just reported San alerted the paramedics of the situation so they could help

" Negative. Looks like a 1091-E, Animal Attack." Strauss said looking around at the torn cars and claws marks again as he knew that this could be the only reasonable assumption

"10-4. Can you say what kind of animal?" Dispatch said as Stiles and Scott knew what kind of animal it had to be with all the activity going on in Beacon Hills due to the beast

"All units stay back. Do not engage. I repeat. Do not engage." Stiles said knowing that he had to act now in order to safe a lot of people getting killed by the beast as he used his police knowledge

"Stiles! Get off the radio. All unit alert. Wait for backup. Repeat. No one goes near this thing." The sheriff said as he switched between being a father and being a sheriff to this little town

" Unit 5 reporting a sighting off Hill Road southbound." Clark said as she could another glimpse of the beast as her need to find it and catch grew since it had become more personal for her

"Unit 9. I've got it turning off Oak Ridge, southbound on Beachwood." Said one of the deputy confused by the fact that he and Clark had both gotten sightings of the beast in different places

" All units. This is Dispatch. We've got a 911 call with an additional sighting on Mitcham." Dispatch said causing Stiles and Scott to realise something as the sheriff went faster in his car

"Dad-" Stiles began to stay before his dad cut him off as Stiles suddenly got an intense pain coming from the side of his head although he didn't know what the cause could be

"Stiles get off this channel!" The sheriff said since he knew having his son follow him and their police investigation would look badly on him especially with how intense this chase was

" Dad just listen to me. He's headed for the hospital. All right? " Stiles said before handing the radio over to Scott as the pain in his head grew more intense as he tried to focus on driving

" He's headed for Beacon Memorial. Do you hear me? He's headed for the hospital." Scott said trying to copy the same directive and urgent tone that Stiles had before as he worried about him

At the hospital, Melissa was currently evacuating patients due to getting Scott's text and sheriff's official alert about the beast heading towards the hospital as patients and doctors stream out the emergency room entrance as a series of loud booms shake the building. Melissa turned towards the corner to investigate the sound of twisting metal and additional crashes were since she knew needed more information for the others as the elevator doors opened, she heard a low growl before quickly turning away and running for the exit.

"Unit 5. Clark, I need eyes on Parrish. Does anyone have Parrish's 20?" He said knowing that where the beast was then Parrish would soon follow leading him to want to keep an eye on him

"All units. We have a 911 emergency call reporting a man on fire running into Beacon Memorial" dispatch said as Stiles and Scott exchange a look since they knew what that was

" Clark disregard" he said to her since he now knew exactly where Parrish was as both him and his son put their foot down so that their cars would go faster as time was currently an issue

Stiles and Scott had managed to get to the hospital just before his father as they began to access the reception area for any signs of the beast before hearing a gun beginning clicked out of safety as they turned around to see the sheriff coming into the hospital as he gestured for them to be quiet. Stiles motioned back that he had figured out that beast and Parrish were on the fourth floor, as they entered the fourth floor they saw signs of a fire being lit as they suddenly saw Parrish being thrown into the wall as the fire went out. The room around them was surrounded with burned or alit equipment showing signs of a struggle as the sheriff bent down to check our Parrish

"Parrish, you ok?...deputy! You're ok" he said trying to wake him out his dazed state before comforting the confused deputy while Stiles and Scott checked out some claw prints that eventually turned into sneaker prints

* * *

Once they had dealt with Parrish in the hospital, Scott and Stiles decided to head over the animal clinic since that had been their plan to begin with before they had been alerted to the recent movements of the beast. They knew that if anyone knew anything helpful about Valack and his tricks then it had to be Deation since he had been away investigating it and other things like Dread Doctors, there was also the fact that he had gone to him for help in the past. However Stiles had a hard time focusing on anything apart from the pain in his head as he tried to work out what could be going on, although he had a theory on hand but didn't want to get his hopes up or jump to conclusions. They waited as Deaton gathered his information on Valack as he came over to the exam table with his file

" what I'm about to show you isn't supposed to exist, this is the only surviving evidence of Valack's time as the chief of medical officer in Eichen house." He said placing the photos of Valack's experiments onto the table of them to see as Scott picked one up

" oh my god, this is horrible" Scott said praying to god that nothing like that would happen to the girl he called his sister, although he knew he being native so he just hoped they could save her

"To call it human experiments would be charitable... A banshee, she died screaming" he said knowing that they both thinking about Lydia since she was the only banshee they knew

" so he drilled a hole into their heads? All of them?" Stiles asked wanting to know if Valack maybe had a less harmful way of experimenting as he though about the pain in his head

" that was the experimentation part. He did it to werewolves, banshees, wendigos, any creature he could get his hands on" he said knowing Valack had never experimented on a seer before

" why? Why would he do this to them?" Scott still thinking about his sister being alone in Eichen while Valack drilled into her head, he knew there had to be a reason to be why he was doing this

" Valack thought trepanation would enhance their powers but to levels that couldn't be contained" he said gesturing to the photos as it often ended up the outcome of the trepanation

" he wants to Aylee more powerful?" Scott said noticing how quiet Stiles was as he thought about how everyone predicted that she was going to be this great and powerful seer

" except that she's going to end up like this" he said without a doubt now knowing that Aylee was already being experimented on, although part of him was happy that their bond was back

" worse actually, Aylee's powers are already pretty exceptional to begin with as you know" he said as Stiles was realised another reason why she might be desired for Valack's experiments

" because not only is she the last seer but she's different from the other seers" he said distantly as he almost wished desperately that he was in love with a normal human girl

" exactly so putting a hole into her head will be like causing a leak in nuclear reactor" he told causing Stiles and Scott to exchange a look as they both got a little paler as this new detail

" which would what?" Scott said wanting to know what that would mean for Aylee since they could never really predict what was going to happen with her powers or her as a result of them

" she would see everything meaning every memory past, present and future. She would feel every emotional all at once" he told them as they thought about how they affected her normally

" that's going to kill her!" Scott said knowing that she could never survive that much power hitting her at once especially when she was usually drained whenever she used too much

" not only that, when it does the her light wouldn't be tied in her body in anymore and it could be so powerful that it could kill everyone around her" Deaton said thinking that would be like a bomb going off around them as her light would no longer be non lethal

* * *

In the morning stiles decided to head over to the sheriff's station to see whether or not his dad had found anything legal that would help them save Aylee before they had to resort to other methods of saving her since he had made a promise to himself and to his dad to go to for help more. Stiles knew that he had to keep his emotions in check in order to save his girlfriend but he found it so hard as he felt this desperate need to make sure that Valack didn't push her to such extremes that would lead to her death

" I'm doing everything I can but technically Melissa consented to it, they have the paperwork to prove it. My guess is that they forged her signature" he said knowing that Melissa would never agree to anything that would harm her adoptive daughter as badly as this

" yeah but we can't prove that like analyse it or something?" He said remembering how he had worked out that there was something different to between Theo's dad's signature

" not in time to save Aylee" he said knowing that to send it to a lab to be analysed and compared to her real signature would take too long considering their time restraint

" can't you get a court ordered?" Stiles asked trying to think of different legal routes that they could take to prevent Valack from doing any further damage to her

" technically trepanation is still a legal procedure" he said remembering all the research he had done the night before on whether or not he could charge Eichen house with malpractice

" it wouldn't be if you had seen what Valack has done with it" he said thinking about the photos from his time in Eichen that had been haunting his every waking thought

" plus a judge would have to declare Melissa unfit which is unlikely and it could take months" he said knowing that was something that neither of them wanted to happen to mother McCall

" are you saying that there's nothing we can do?" Stiles said feeling helpless while he thought about everything that could be happening to the girl he loved with every fibre of his body

" I'm saying that there's nothing we can do legally" he said hinting to the fact that he was completely on board with them using their more illegal and disruptive methods

* * *

Stiles then left the sheriff's station as he texted Scott to let him know that they were a go for the plan that they had come with the night before as they had spent the night discussing different ways that they could go down to get Aylee out of Eichen house. They then called the other members of the pack to tell them to come to the McCall household so that they could catch them up on their plan since they knew they didn't have all the time in the world

" so there's four steps. We get into Eichen, we get into the closed unit, we get Aylee and we get out" Stiles said knowing that if she had been here Aylee would have made a joke about him and his steps

" and we need to do all that while getting passed orderlies, guards, electrical door locks and a mountain ash barrier" Scott said taking over from Stiles as he explained to them the barriers

" you have a plan for all this right?" Lydia said hoping that it was one of their better plans although she knew from past experiences with them that when left alone their plans were awful

" I stole this from an orderly last night but it's useless because they reset the codes each night" Stiles said showing the key card that he had taken while he had been leaving Aylee's room

" so why do you take it?" Kira asked wondering why their plan was based around a key card that didn't even work anymore as she began to lose faith in the plan a little

" getting to that bit" he said knowing that they had a more to explain before they got to that bit since it wouldn't make sense to them as he looked at Scott to explain it to them

" our only way to get to Aylee is to get to this keycard to work again" Scott said pointing to the keycard that was still in Stiles's hand as they got to the bit that was really going to be hard

" we're getting to that ok? Just listen, I pulled all of the history off of the keycard. Two weeks there was a brownout and the security be rebooted, during a reboot all of the key cards revert to a default code so if we trigger a reboot..." he said waiting for them to figure it out without him

" the card goes back to the default code and works again" Liam said catching onto what they had been getting to as Kira began to think about the more complicated thing in reverting it back

" how are we going to cause a brownout?" Kira asked since she knew none of them had degree in anything relating to electricity, although they had clearly thought of a way around it

" that's your part, you're going to draw enough power from the mainlines but only enough to cause a brownout" Scott said knowing that she needed to be able to tow the delicate line

" not a blackout, do that and you cause Eichen to go into lockdown and that would very very bad" he said knowing that they would find difficult to get both Aylee and themselves out again

" there's an electrical room behind the reception counter, the main power line runs into the breakers for all of Eichen" Scott said using the blueprint for Eichen to show where it would be

" ok slight problem, I don't how to do that" she said thinking about how she still had problems with controlling the fox spirit inside of her as well as the fact that she didn't know how to do a lot

" that's ok, you have time to practice" he told her thinking about how they had planned to all of this at night where they would have dark to cover them and where Eichen would be at its weakest

" let's say all of this goes perfectly, how is a brownout going to her us into the closed unit to get to Aylee?" Lydia said feeling like she was still missing the connection between steps of the plan

" the system takes five minutes to reboot, in that five minutes all the alarms will be turned off and the keycard should work" Stiles said knowing that was the reason for the reboot

" Liam, you and I will get Stiles to the gear to the closed unit. After that he has to go alone because of the mountian ash barrier and when we're gone all people are going to think is that there was reboot of the system by a brownout" Scott said summarising the rest of their plan

" umm any questions?" Stiles said surprisingly cheerful as he looked between the three of them knowing one of them if not all were going to object to some part of the plan

" how are we going into Eichen in the first place?" Liam asked straight in after Stiles had asked about question as he realised that they had missed that part of out

" what's out worst case scenario?" Lydia asked after Liam as she knew that their plans never really worked out the way they wanted them to so she wanted to be prepared

" what if I can't do it?" Kira said almost on top of Lydia's question as she was still thinking about how the whole plan was riding on her being to draw the power out of Eichen

" ok admittedly a lot could go wrong" Stiles said knowing that their plan wasn't exactly flawless but right now all he could think about was getting Aylee out that place and into his arms again

" everything could go wrong" Liam said thinking about how Kira might not be do it or they not be able to get Stiles passed the gate or they might not be able to leave with Aylee

" guys if we don't do this we lose Aylee, she's going to die in there tonight and she might take a lot of innocent people with her" Scott said as Deaton's words from last night echoed in his head

* * *

After that Scott had told Liam that they had to go and collect something that was part of the plan to get them into Eichen as the boys were going in a different way from the girls while Stiles dealt with the other part involving them getting into Eichen. Once they were at the hospital they found Melissa who sneaked them into the morgue when she began to look out body bags for them to use, she tried hard to not show her emotions despite having so many at once such as her anxiety over her daughter and her anger towards Liam for what he did to her son

" just promise me that you won't be coming back in one of these, I'm already down to one kid and I won't go any lower than that" she said handing him the bags rather than to Liam

" we're coming back with Aylee, mom I promise you'll be back to two kids soon" he said knowing that it was killing both of them not having her home where she belonged now

" good, we need her home as much she needs to there" she said knowing that it was like there was a missing piece from their family puzzle as she hated the thought of one of her kids hurt

" we still don't know who's doing this, who the beast is" Liam said feeling slightly awkward for breaking up their small family moment as Melissa gave him a half subdued glare for speaking

" we'll find out" Scott told him knowing that finding out who the beast is was next on their list right after getting Aylee to somewhere safe where no one wanted to drill into her head

" do you think it's someone we know?" Liam said thinking about the other bad guys they had dealt with who had been part of their lives like Garrett and Violet being assassins

" I hope not" he said still thinking about the fresco showing the pile of dead bodies underneath the beast and the hellhound fighting, he hated to think that someone they knew could do that

" do you think he even knows he's doing it?" Liam asked knowing that Parrish didn't always remember what had happened to him while he was in hellhound state which could make it harder

" why are you so sure it's a he?" Melissa said with an edge as she poked hole in his theory as she thought about how they were to rescue a young female capable of incredible power

" are you still mad at me?" Liam said to her thinking about how she might be the type of person to hold a grudge like Aylee as he wondered why she couldn't forgive him like Scott had

" no but if you try to kill one of my kids again then I'll put you in one of these myself" she said in an eerily calm voice as Scott recognised that to the danger zone when it came to his mom

" she's still mad" Liam said to Scott as he began to nod while they shared a look as they both thought that in that moment they would rather face the beast than Melissa's wrath

* * *

Meanwhile at the sheriff's station Stiles was following through on his side of getting them into Eichen as he had gotten the keys to a police transport van from him dad before going to see Parrish who they had tasked with driving the van into Eichen to get them in since they needed a deputy already on the know of what's going on, although the challenge was getting him to agree to help them..

"That's the worst plan I've ever heard" Parrish said after Stiles had told him the plan that they had created to get Aylee out of Eichen including his part that they wanted to play in it

" the plan is perfect and it'll work perfectly especially if you agree to drive the van" Stiles said hearing a voice in his heard mocking him for always believing in his plans that sounded like Aylee

" is the sheriff on board with this?" He said knowing Stiles and his friends sometimes had a habit of doing what they wanted in order to save the day then worrying about the laws later

" how'd you think I got the keys?" He said thinking that it was pretty obvious that he gotten them from his dad with his permission which was a step in the right direction for them

" I thought you stole them" he said thinking about Stiles's track record where he sneak and steal whatever he wanted like the coach's phone or files or specialised equipment

" while that is a perfectly reasonable assumption I did not steal them" he said knowing that for once he could tell the truth about where he had gotten a key piece of equipment for their plan

" ok but why me?" He said thinking about how they could use someone else like Melissa who could use her hospital connections to get in or Deaton could use his Eichen connection

" we need you because all of the Eichen guards know all of the sheriff deputies and we need a real deputy who won't ask questions" he said hoping he didn't have to use the Aylee card

" it's not safe to bring me alone, I'm dangerous" he said not wanting to be the reason that their plan got ruined or the reason why Aylee got hurt more than she already was since he liked her

" so is the faint werewolf who's killed over 30 people and didn't kill you. face it Aylee needs you, she needs all of us" he said knowing this was one time where she couldn't help herself

* * *

After completing their separate tasks they decided to meet in the library since they still had to make an appearance at school as Stiles got Scott up to date on the latest of his dad's investigation into what happened the night before. They had also wanted to do some extra reading on trepanation since Stiles and Scott both wanted to be prepared for whatever condition Aylee was going in due having a hole in her head, they knew that it would be once they took to her Deaton and Melissa that she would fine with their combined knowledge but they still wanted to know more

" my dads got the lab working on the shoe prints but we're both kind of mystified howgiant claw werewolf feet turn back into a pair of sneakers" Stiles said knowing that it didn't make sense

" Argent said it would be like nothing we're ever seen before" Scott said knowing that so far the beast was living up its description since it was the most terrifying thing that they had seen

" did he say it would defy the laws of physics?" Stiles said knowing that they dealt with the impossible everyday but this was a whole new level of crazy and impossible things

" what are you doing here?" Scott asked Theo as they noticed him leaning against one of the bookcases as he read of the book as they were about to leave the library to prepare

" I still need to graduate" Theo said thinking that a quick witted answer was better than telling the truth at least at the beginning, he still wanted to work with them however hard it would be

" no what you need is to be beaten severely with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire" Stiles said no longer bothering to hide his feelings toward Theo, although he could feel an edge to his mood coming from someone else

" ok I admit some mistakes were made" he said thinking about everything that had happened in the last weeks most of which hadn't been gone to plan including what happened to Aylee

" murders, some murders were made" Stiles said trying to make him see that what he did was beyond wrong since he was the reason so many innocent people had died

" you know how the Soviets helped is win W.W. II, they knew how make it through a Russian winter" Theo said closing his book as Stiles gave Scott a baffled 'why did they care' look

" that's it? ok Theo thank you very much, thank you very informative" Stiles said as him and Scott tried to leave again as they knew that this was a waste of time that could be better used

" if you're planning on breaking Aylee out of Eichen house then you still need to get pass the mountian ash" he said knowing that they had thought of s way passed everything else

" let me guess you have the perfect solution for us?" Stiles said realising that they were getting to the past where Theo revealed what he really wanted from them and dropped all pretence

" we can make it through, you can't Scott" Theo said talking directly to Scott and cutting Stiles out of the conversation since it was clear that he was never going to trust him due everything

" what do you really want?" He asked learning from experience that Theo and pack of chimeras didn't do anything without a reason or from the goodness of his heart stole from his sister

" I know you saw the fresco. Two very pissed off creatures the hellhound and the beast fighting over pile of bodies. I don't want to be one of those bodies, it's that simple. I can get you to Aylee or we gets to her first" he said to them in almost a dare before leaving them alone

" ok there's no way he know what Valack's doing to Ay so why is he so interested in her?" Stiles said suspicion of his motive towards his girlfriend as his protective streak came out

" he probably thinks what we're all thinking, that Aylee's got something bigger to do with all maybe she's the only one that can save us" he said finally saying what they had been thinking

* * *

Scott then got text from Lydia saying that they had to meet her and Kira at his house as soon as since they need to update them on the lack of progress that had made while Kira had been practice to draw the power out of a light bulb in the biology lab, however every single time she had tried to do it the light bulb ended up shattering into a thousand pieces. The one time that she had come close to drawing the power out of the light bulb she ended up blowing all of the power grid that the school used which lead them to panic and leave to hide out at Scott's house

" she took out the whole school?" Scott asked as Lydia had been finishing telling them what had happened at the school during practice since their plan depending on Kira doing this

" she took out the whole grid!" Lydia said trying to emphasis the fact that none of the practices had gone the way that they wanted them to and instead went the opposite way

" look I failed every single practice try, this isn't going to work" Kira said echoing Lydia's thought since she had been there to witness how badly things had gotten

" how far can we get without the brownout?" Liam asked wondering if there was a way that they could keep the original plan but leave out the part about Kira causing the brownout

" the front door" Stiles said knowing that they couldn't continue with the plan without the brownout meaning that they wouldn't be able to get to Aylee in her room in Eichen

" we're going" Scott said being firm knowing that it had be now and tonight if they were going to get to Aylee to save not only her life but the lives around her in time

" Scott, we went through boxes of light bulbs" she said trying to get through to him that she has no idea how to draw the power out of a power line in order to cause a brownout

" it doesn't matter, you can do this" he said knowing that he had absolute faith in that she could this, partly because there was no other way that they could get Aylee in time

" the keycard won't work without a reboot and there's no reboot without a brownout!" She said knowing that all of this depending on whether or not she could cause it all

" I know you can do this, anyone here think she can't?" Scott said looking around the room at his friends who also happened to be his pack members for support to convince her

" not me" Liam said instantly backing up his alpha who he was still trying to prove himself to more than ever due to the whole supermoon thing and almost betraying him thing

" I was the one that put you in the play" Stiles said showing that he somewhat believe in her of not that they need to do this together as they all turned to Lydia waiting for her to say it too

" what? I'm the one who's going to be locked in the electrical room with her...but you can do it" Lydia said somewhat reluctantly since she was partly worried about what would happen

" you guys are all crazy, we're all going to die" Kira said still believing that this wasn't going to work like they hoped it would due to the fact that none of their plans ever did

* * *

As soon as it hit nightfall they put their plan into effect as Kira and Lydia snuck into Eichen pretending to be visitors before moving away from the others waiting for an old friend from Aylee's first stay in Eichen to create a distraction to get Schrader away from the reception desk allowing them access into the electrical room. While Parrish drove the boys into the morgue after a brief chat with the security guards who had questioned whether or not he was actually transporting dead bodies which was why they had placed a few actual dead in the van with them. Once in the morgue Parrish placed them each onto the examine table although one of the Eichen orderlies placed a body on top of Stiles, when they knew the were alone all three of the boys began to unzip the body bags that they were in

" oh my god! Never again!" Stiles said once he flipped the body off him and unzipped the bag to take a big breath as he realised that he was the only one short breath due their healing

" we have 15 minutes starting from now" Scott said checking his phone as he let the others that their rescue mission began now as him and Liam unzipped the bags while Stiles fell down

Scott pressed his ear to the door as he waited for the footsteps he could hear go fainter before they left the morgue as they headed towards the closed unit where they planned to wait for the brownout before going inside to get to Aylee. However once they turned down towards the hallway they noticed two orderlies still in the hallway as they discussed something causing the three boys to hide behind the way around the corner

" what are they doing there?" Scott asked a little panicked since he knew that it wasn't a good sign for them to hit a glitch in their plan so early into it especially when they hadn't got to Aylee

" I don't know, their rounds should have finished five minutes ago" Stiles said remembering what he read about the orderlies time schedule as well as the guard schedule to form the plan

" I can take them" Liam said confidently that he could get of the two guards without so much as breaking a sweat and without much fuss, he knew they needed a quick solution soon

" no one's taking anyone" Scott said being the alpha as he stuck to rules about his pack not hurting anyone that they didn't have to, not when they could think of a different way to do it

" how much time?" Stiles asked worried that they were going to miss their opportunity to get Aylee out of this place before something really bad happened to her and the people around her

" three minutes" Scott told them after checking the timer on his phone as he turned to look at them as well as to see the orderlies didn't look as if they were going to move anytime soon

" I can just knock them out and hide the bodies" Liam said seeing that as their option right now since they needed something quick and simple that wouldn't draw any attention to them

" oh my god! Please stop" Stiles said knowing that they needed to come up with a real plan that didn't involve knocking out innocent orderlies who were probably doing their jobs

" did you take the doctor? I haven't had my medication" a patient near them said as he became more and more frantic reminding that there was actual people who needed their help

" we'll get the doctor" Scott said trying to calm down as they all looked at the two orderlies down the hall to see if they had noticed the patient's shouting and banging on the glass

" Dr Fenris, you took Dr Fenris... I haven't had my medication, I need to see the doctor" the patient said getting more frantic as he continued to shout and bang as it got louder and louder

" someone shut him up...now!" Stiles said as he watched the orderlies beginning to walk down the hall to investigate the noise as Scott growled switching to his alpha red eyes to deal with it

The patient quickly quietened down as the orderlies turned in the other direction which allowed the boys to head towards the closed unit as all of the lights began to dim causing them give each other a look since they knew what was the cause and what it meant

" she did it, Kira did it" Liam said excitedly as he realised that for once one of their plans might actually go to plan and that they might be able to get Aylee some help before she exploded

" ok five minutes to get to Aylee" Scott said to the others reminding them of the time restraint on the rescue mission as a small part of him began to hope and look forward to seeing his sister

" where's the card reader? It should be here, it has to be here!" Stiles said as he got ready to swipe the card to realise that there was nothing to swipe it with as he began to panic

" they must have taken it down when the Dread Doctors got through" Scott said knowing that they should thought about the changes Eichen might have made to the Dread Doctors's visit

" are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me?" He said getting angry at the fact that they were so close to be stopped

" we don't need a key, not if we can break it down" Liam said thinking that between the both of them that they should be able to push it down as him and Scott began to push against it

" guys,we're running out of time" Stiles said after a few minutes of them trying to break the door down with very little result as he checked the time to see that they needed to get in now

" we can't the mountian ash is too strong" Scott said heavily breathing as both him and Liam felt the effects of mountian ash as they tried to think about they could do now

" hit me, I'll get angry and I'll get stronger" Liam said thinking about what everyone had told him when he had first turned about being stronger than normal beta due to his anger issues

" hit him! Hit him!"Stiles said encouraging Scott to do it since he knew that it would work and that Scott and more than enough to reason to hit him as it would almost as good as hitting Theo

" I tried to take your powers, I tried to kill you...hit me!" Liam said seeing that Scott was hesitant to hit him so he tried to bait him into doing it by bringing up everything he had done

" he left you for dead" Stiles said almost causally as he joined in trying to get Scott mad enough to hit him so that he could break down the gate so that they could get to Aylee

" I wanted you dead... Do it again!" Liam said with force behind his words as Scott had enough and punched him with plenty human force behind it but not supernatural force

" it's got to be harder than that" Stiles said knowing that he wouldn't even get angry over being punched like that, although he had to admit that he was enjoying this just a little bit

" you angry? Me too...Stiles go, get our girl!" Scott said after punching Liam a few more times as he switched to his beta self causing to break the gate and allowing Stiles access to the closed unit

Stiles ran down the hallway of the closed unit so he turned to one of the first room on his left to Aylee's room as his eyes feel onto the small figure laying on the bed with a bloody pillow under head due to the hole in her head. Aylee wore dark grey skinny sweats, a red tank top, a white and black striped cardigan, a pair of grey and pink socks with a pair of white and black panda slippers. Her long dark curls that got lighter near the ends for ombré effect was down so that messily falling over her shoulder and was currently damp, she wore no makeup which made it more obvious that she was pale and clammy due to the trepanation

" Stiles?... No, you can't be here... It's not safe, you're not safe here" Aylee said weakly as she tried to get him to leave her as he gently took a look at her head which was oozing blood

" don't worry about me right now ok? It's you we need to save" he said being careful not to touch her since he didn't know her powers were being affected and didn't want to hurt her

" you're going to die if you stay, all of you...bad things are going to happen because of me" she said looking at him with sad eyes as she tried to plead with him to go and save himself

" well let's just say I'd rather take the risk than leave you here with Valack" he said moving towards the restraints around her wrists since he knew that they had go soon to make it out

" Stiles...he's coming" she said making him look at her as he saw that her were a pale purple compared to normal with light lilac tears coming down although he knew in an instant who he was

" Ay, I'm not leaving you here...not again" he said remembering how it killed him to leave her after visiting her as he struggled to undo the restraint on her wrist as he was panicking

" you have to...Stiles go, please for me" she said knowing that this was going to hard enough without Stiles getting hurt because of her as he gave her a longing look before leaving

Stiles hide around the corner from Aylee's room so that he could hear everything that was being said between her and Valack as they talked about Theo

"Stay focused Aylee" he told her as he tried to get her to get the information that he need as she explored her vision of the night that Theo killed his sister or at least let her die in the cold lake

" what did you do to me?" She asked as she watched him grab some gauze to clean some of the blood that was seeping out of the hole he had created in her head with his medical drill

" I've amplified your abilities, something that might just save the lives of your friends" he said thinking about all the things she could be capable of if she stronger and had more practice

" Theo and Hayden found it, they were looking for Noah but they found a symbol. A circle in another circle carved into a wall. The symbol of Scott's pack" she said seeing it in her vision

" it was more than a symbol wasn't it? It was a promise to untie them" Valack said showing his eagerness and excitement by it as he used Aylee as his own personal crystal ball to see the future

" yeah, he wanted to warn Theo that his pack was coming for him" she said in a dull bored voice as she tried to not to think about how Stiles was most likely listening in on everything

" but had Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?" He said knowing that it wouldn't be good for him if the true alpha and his pack found their seer covered in blood with a hole in her head

"someone is coming but it's not Scott" she said cryptically as they heard the buzzer outside of her room that signalled that the gate to supernatural ward was being opened

" I can't believe this is actually a medical establishment" Theo said as he pushed her head further to the side as he moved her hair out of the way to see the gapping hole in her head

" and what would a pack of chimeras want with a seer?" Valack said as Tracy finally let him go as he tried to work out why Theo would go to all this effort to break her out of Eichen house

" it's not her I want although she is a happy bonus, no I want a hellhound" he said as Stiles turned to look around the corner to see what was going on as he heard growling

" you wanted a hellhound, well I think you found one"Valack said as they turned to see Parrish burning wire mesh gates with his hands as he bore his teeth to show new fangs to go with his glowing eyes

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	29. Chapter 29: lie ability

hey guys so as here is the continuation from the previous chapter and like always I've tried to change a few piece here and there to fit better but most is the same since I kinda Aylee to do additional scenes. Also this chapter mostly follows stiles and the boys rather than malia and Kira since it didn't seem all that relevant. Hopefully it still works and you still love it. I'm sorry that it's late but again updates may be a little slow depending on my workload. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter since I'm aware of the link on my profile doesn't work like I wanted it to

Chapter 29: lie ability

" back off... I said back off, take him" Theo said after going into Aylee's room and grabbed her as he threatened to slit her throat in an attempt to get Parrish to back before using his pack

" the guys on fire!" Corey said showing his fear once again as he was hesitant over attacking Parrish while Stiles's fear and anger grew as he saw the blood drip down Aylee's neck

Tracy attempted to attack Parrish by digging her claws into his stomach but her kanima venom had no affect on him as he tossed her to one side, Josh then exposed some wires so that he could use the electric current to shock him

" Theo, this isn't working" Josh said while being shocked himself before Parrish tossed him aside too and ripped the wires out of his stomach as Corey tried to decide what he should do differently

Corey then disappeared only to reappear in front of Parrish to take him by surprise as he tried to attack him but was soon set on fire by Parrish then threw him into Stiles who had come closer to get a better look at what was going as well as to see if he could take Aylee back. However Valack headed back into the room to grab his trepanation drill to drill into Theo's leg causing him to loose his grip on Aylee as he fell to the ground

" sorry Theo, I'm not with her yet" Valack said as he took a hold of Aylee and dragged back into the room before closing the door as Stiles pushed Corey to one side so he could go after her

" Aylee! Aylee!...Ay!" Stiles said as he tried to break down the door by kicking and punching the door as he realised that this wasn't over yet for her and that he needed to get her away from Valack

" let me try... You're going to find her without me" Theo said kicking the door to show that they weren't there anymore then called after him when Stiles raced ahead of him leaving him behinds

Once Scott and Liam had gotten rid of their guards by the gate of the closed unit where they knew that they now under lockdown and that something had clearly went wrong with their plan, Liam tried once again to see if he could get past the mountian ash barrier but still felt the familiar feeling of the mountian ash pushing him back as he turned to see Scott clearly coming up with a plan as he grabbed one of the unconscious guard's walkie talkie

"Anyone have eyes on the closed unit? I need a status report" Scott said in his authoritative voice as he tried to think all the official police talk that Stiles or Aylee used sometimes

" it's a war zone" said one of the guards on the other side of the walkie talkie as he looked at all of the bodies of the injuries chimeras and the damage done to the closed unit as they shared a look

" 10-4, what about the patient Aylee Hale?" He asked using her biological name rather than her adoptive name since the people in Eichen were all for the truth except for when it came to them

" who is this?" The voice on the other side said getting more and more suspicious by Scott's questions especially since he knew that this all happened because people were after Aylee Hale

" unit 9" Scott said talking a stab on the dark as him and Liam began to panic slightly, they both needed to know what had happened since they knew very little due to being stuck by the gate

" there is no unit 9, who is this?" He demanded again as Scott began to lose his patience and crushed the walkie talkie before anyone else decided to use it to find them and cause more trouble

" alright we have to figure out another way to into the closed unit" Scott said thinking about the way the guard had called the closed unit a war zone, he knew that had to do something with Aylee

" how are we going to get past the mountian ash?" Liam said knowing that they couldn't push through it without killing themselves in the process despite the fact that Scott had already done it

" I don't know but I think I might know someone who could help us with it and with Aylee" Scott said suddenly getting an idea as he realised that there was two other supernatural creatures that they knew in Eichen

" who?" Liam asked wondering how they were going to get their help when they were currently in lockdown in Eichen house since it wasn't like they could send an sos to someone on the outside

" Meredith, if Aylee really is dying then as a banshee Meredith should be able to help us" he said hating to think that his sister was really dying during what had been their attempt of a rescue

" why don't we just ask Lydia? I mean she is the resident banshee in the pack" Liam asked remembering everything that Meredith did to them during the deadpool as they headed to her room

" because Lydia is with Kira right now and we don't have the time to circle back towards them" he said as they found Meredith's room which was only a small distance from the closed unit

" Meredith... Meredith it's Scott, it's Scott McCall" Scott said hesitantly as they headed into the room to her sitting on the chair as they turned it around to see that she was now the one catatonic

" there goes our all knowing banshee" Liam said wondering what else could go wrong since everything else had and they didn't have Aylee like they had wanted or had planned

" hey Meredith, can you hear me? We need your help finding Aylee, we're trying to get her out of here" he said gently to her as he crouched down beside her as he ignored Liam's comments

" Scott I think we better go" Liam said worried that they were going to get caught as he noticed that there was guards coming to check out the cells for the intruders as they headed their way

" Meredith listen, there has to be another way to Aylee. We can't get passed the mountian ash, how do we find her?" He said still willing to hope that Meredith somehow could still help them out

" Scott, come on" Liam said noticing that the guards were coming closer as he began to get more and more nervous since he knew he needed to take his alpha's lead on this one

" hold on Liam...I could hurt you...ok" Scott said trying to deal with his beta as he turned to leave as Meredith grabbed his hand and moved it to her neck hinting for him to memory tap her

Inside Meredith's mind Scott realises that they are in one of the hallways in Eichen as he began to follow her down them as if she was trying to lead him to the reason that she had wanted him to memory tap her. When they turned one of the corners Scott noticed a small female figure sitting on the floor curled into herself as she rocked herself clearly in pale, he knew in an instantly who the female was from her purple eyes and her long brown to blond ombré curls that it was Aylee

" Meredith..." He said unsure what else to do as he watched Aylee frantically holding her head as the visions and emotions hit her in waves while the light began to flicker in her hands

" she doesn't have time" Meredith said knowing that as a banshee who could tell when someone was close to death that it wouldn't be long before Aylee was consumed by her powers and died

" what's happening to her?" He asked wanting desperately to go over to her and make it all better for her but knee that it was much more complicated than that and couldn't be fixed that easily

" she's consumed by her power, Dr Valack thinks it's worth it if she can answer the question" she told him knowing that he didn't care whether or not Aylee became collateral damage if he got what he wanted from her first

" what question?" He asked wondering what question could be so important to risk her life and put her through this pain due to the overload that her powers were causing as he wished he would stop

" who's the beast?" She said looking at him as if trying to telling that right now with everything going on that was the only question that really mattered as it was the key to fixing everything

"She can answer that?" He said knowing that Aylee was powerful and could see into the future but wasn't sure how she would be able to do that when the Dread Doctors were so keen to interfere

" no yet, not until the visions and emotions are filling her head so fast and hard that it kills her" she said wondering what it was like to see every mistake or indiscretion made or to feel every emotion

" how do I get to her?" He said wanting to know how he could prevent her from being in any pain any longer and to prevent her dying due to Valack's experiments and becoming one of the photos

" you can't, you won't be able to pass the mountian ash but someone else might be to" she said thinking about another supernatural creature that could pass through the mountian ash

" who?" He said severely hoping that she wasn't about to say Theo since he knew that as a chimera he want bound to the same supernatural rules and restrictions that the others were

" the hellhound" she said thinking about the burning man who like her was surrounded by death due to the nature of their supernatural abilities and type since she was a banshee

" you mean Parrish?" He asked realising that was what Parrish had to be since he knew that argent had talked to him about the possibility about being the creature on the fresco fighting the beast

" he can do as they're connected but not bonded, find the hellhound and he'll find the seer" she said wanting them to know that them being connected wasn't like her and Stiles being bonded

Scott then left her Meredith's head and stood for a moment while he processed everything that he just seen, heard and learned about Aylee's current condition as well what they needed to do next as he noticed that Liam was missing

" save her" Meredith said in his head as he was about to take his claws out of her neck as he hoped that she didn't hurt further due to his risky memory tapping as the door opened

" woah, is he out?... Ok?" Liam said after knocking out of the more larger guards as he waited for Scott to silently nod before falling onto the ground due to being tired dealing with the guards

As soon as Theo had kicked down the door that Valack had locked while taking Aylee Stiles had ran down the hallway as he tried to find any sign of where they had gone but came up blank, although he soon became away that someone was following him as he turned to see Theo behind him. Everything that he had heard Aylee saying about Theo's past was going around and around in his head as he thought about everything that he had done so to get where he was, as well as remembered everything he had done to him and his friends

" Stiles, I want her out of here too. I've got her scent" Theo said in an attempt to convince him to let him help as he knew with every fibre of his body that he wanted Aylee out of there and to be safe

" what do you want?" Stiles said knowing that Theo never did anything from the goodness of his heart or simply because he wanted to do a good deed for them as he began to question his every move

" what's the difference? I can find her and you can't" he said as if applying that Stiles would refuse his help just to spite him and risk killing Aylee or keeping her in pain as Stiles narrowed his eyes

" correction, you can help find by following her scent but you can't do it alone or you would have by now" he said knowing that something wasn't right about him wanting to tag along with Stiles

Theo and Stiles noticed that there was steam coming out of one of the room as they headed inside to see that it was a shower room filled with nervous patients who were turned to face the wall with crouching on the floor, they noticed that one seemed to hiding or protecting something. Theo pushing him aside to see it was a grate that led underneath Eichen as they both realised the only place that Valack could be taken her

" it leads the tunnels doesn't it?" Theo asked Stiles knowing that he had knack for solving mysteries however small as they looked down into the darkness leading down by ladders

" miles of them, they could be anywhere by now" Stiles said panicking that they weren't going to get to her in time to save her from Valack and from herself as he could feel her pain building

Theo and Stiles climbed down into the tunnel system where they began to follow Aylee's scent as they went through the different tunnels and compartments as Stiles tried so hard on focusing on finding Aylee than the waves of pain in her head that were coming through their bond as well as her fear. Soon he stopped to gather his thoughts and compose himself a little as he leaned against the wall and took a breath as he realised that he wasn't the only one that had been forced to stop as he noticed Theo looking around as trying to find something

" I lost it" Theo said slightly annoyed at himself as he desperately wished that he could pick up her scent again before time ran and they lost her for good due to whatever Valack was doing to her

" so find it again!" Stiles said annoyed since tracking her through her scent was the only reason he had agreed to let him come along since it was a faster way than Stiles could ever use as a human

" Stiles, what do you smell down here?" He said coming back with a bit of his own as he got annoyed at the fact it was all down to him as he became frustrated with himself

" chemicals and fecal matter, although I'm pretty sure the fecal matter is you" he said as casual as can be in his typical Stiles fashion as he thought once again how wrong he had been about Theo

" I smell it too, it's all I smell which is why I'm trying something else so will you please soup ip and let me focus" he said getting angry towards him as Stiles decided that he didn't have time for this

" alright I'm going to find her on my own" he said knowing that Aylee didn't have much long as with very passing moment she was one moment closer to overloading herself and dying

" you know you can't Stiles, you're going have to trust me" he said making Stiles stop walking away from him as he turned back to face him as he realised that Theo was high on his not to trust list

" trust you? The guy who's the who reason Ay is here or the guy who murdered his own sister when he was nine?" He said showing that the reason why he refused to trust him as evidence

" yeah I was nine and I believed a guy in a red suit came down the chimney to deliver presents" he said trying to show how sweet and innocent he had been compared to the cold killer he thought

" so what?" He said thinking about everything that Aylee had said to Valack about Theo killing his sister or rather than leaving her to freeze to persevere her heart so that they could use it for him

"so when 3 people in leather masks showed up and said my sister wanted me to have her heart I believed them" he said wishing that he had known better than that despite loving being a chimera

" so then together you gutted and killed her, it's a beautiful story" he said showing that this was having no affect on him as he thought about the time they had spent in the jeep waiting for Parrish

" I watched her fall into the water and freeze in minutes, do you think I had any idea what was going on?" Theo said getting more anger which he normally did whenever he thought about his sister

" I think you pushed her, I think you liked it-" he said began to get into what he really thoughg about him as he was hit an another intense wave of pain causing him to fall to the ground

" AHHH!...STOP!" Aylee screamed which seemed to echo through the tunnels as edges of white light filled the corners as Stiles tried to recover enough to see where it can come from

"which direction was that? Where is it coming from?" He asked Theo remembering the real reason they had come down to the tunnels as he felt the desperate need to find her beginning to build

" everywhere, it's like she's everywhere" Theo said completely puzzled about where Valack could have take as they began to try and figure out what to do next if they wanted to find soon

Aylee realised that she was strapped to the chair she was sitting in as she began to pull at the restraints as if testing them as she realised the her feet were bound as well as that her feet were now bare of her socks and slippers, once she was awake she immediately was hit with the intense pain to her head which made her begin to squirm. She could feel every emotion in what felt like the whole of Beacon Hills, both the good and the bad alone along the memories that came with them as she tried her best to block them out but she could feel them pushing in on her brain, she knew from previous experience that she needed to figure out there she was and of a way to get herself out but she couldn't get pass the pain or the effect her power was having on

" hold on a little longer Aylee, you'll make it. I want you to focus on this Aylee" Valack said sounding muffled to her as he began to switch on a device that began to play an electric hum

" I can't, it hurts too much" she said as the tears began to fall down her cheek hot and fast as she wished that she could do whatever he wanted so that he could put her out of her pain and agony

" whatever you can feel, hear or see now push it aside and focus on this... That's it, focus on this sound and my voice" he said to her as he watched as she became calmer and less frantic

" oh god..." She said as her eyes fell onto Nurse Cross's body that was slumped against the wall of a nearby cell as she realised that he must have killed her and knew this wasn't going to end well

" don't worry Aylee, Nurse Cross wasn't nearly as strong as you are" he said knowing that she was like nothing he had ever experienced on before or had even seen since she was so much more

Stiles and Theo were still searching the tunnels for signs of where Valack had taken Aylee or where her cries had come from but had come up with nothing as they became together after trying different routes

" nothing, I don't know where she is" Theo said to Stiles as he tried to hide how much he was worrying about whether or not they get to her before Valack pushed her too fad and killed her

" great so you're just as useless as me" Stiles said knowing that he should have trusted his Theo and tried to find her on his own since Theo's talk about him being the one to help him was just talk

" I'm trying to save her life" Theo said trying to defend himself as he thought about how he was going more to help find and save than the other members of their pack who were else where

" would you just drop with the ulterior motive crap? You want Aylee because somehow she gets you Parrish, you want Parrish to get to the beast" he said knowing that this was his real reason for helping

" so what? I want it dead too and have you ever thought how useful a seer could be right now?" He said thinking about how good it would be to know when the beast would strike next to avoid it

" after you take its power right? We know you got the talons, we know you're looking for Deucalion" he said showing him that they didn't need a seer to tell them what he was up to

" I found Deucalion, you're right I'm going to help Parrish kill the beast. I am going to take its power then break its neck, I may not be the good guy in your eyes but I might just be the guy to save all your asses" he said knowing that none of them had a better plan or one a effective as his so far

" break it, sound travels through the pipes... Break it dumbass, you'll hear better and I'll know we're close because our bond will get stronger" he said as Theo broke the pipe and pressed his ear to it

" Lydia, can you hear me?" Valack said as Theo listened through the pipes as he began to clean the blood from the hole in her head caused by the trepanation that he had preformed on her

" what do you want from me?" She said weakly as she tried so hard to keep the bite and sarcasm that she usually had in her voice but was severely struggling to keep it going and to stay awake

" I want your help against the Dread Doctors" he said looking at her as he thought about everything they had done to them and thought that everything they had to do her so far

" of course you do, you know I should make this into a drinking game" she said breathing heavily as she tried to hide the fact that she was terrified by him and by the Dread Doctors at this point

" they ruined me, destroyed me, drove me to obsessions, consigned me to professional ridicule" he said bitterly in a world of his own as if reliving the whole thing over again as Aylee saw it all

" I'm thinking the the eye didn't help" she said with her eyes closed and she gridded her teeth to due to the pain of seeing his memories of his past with the Dread Doctors as he relieved it for her

" people thought I was a monster but I was trying to open their eyes" he said messing around with some of the dials as he got caught up in his own the little world as Aylee realised that something

" and now you want me to be your eyes" she said slowly as she turned to face him as she realised that once again someone was going to treat her like their own personal magic eight ball

" you will see things, things that no one will ever see. You may not survive but you might just save the lives of your friends" he said being honest with her just like she was as she began to whimper

" as fun as that sounds how about we not do that" she said letting her head roll as if suddenly felt like it weighed a ton as if someone had filled it with bricks while she hadn't been paying attention

" we have to slow your mind first, there's too much activity in your brain. We have to get from a gamma wave to a theta" he said as he began to play around different types of devices near her

" it's too much, I can't..." She said knowing that every attempt she had tried had failed as she tried not to think about what would happen to her once he put on the old Dread Doctors mask on her

" if I try the mask now it'll kill you, you have to calm your mind...you understand what they're created right?" He said thinking that if he could distract enough her then her mind might calm down

" the beast" she said in a dull voice as she tried to listen as she realised that this was newest and biggest threat in their lives and not Theo or the Dread Doctors although they kind were one

" the Beast of Gevaudan, an engineered version of it but it's not yet fully grown yet. It's still bound to its host, the teenage chimera inside and it still needs the Dread Doctors's protection" Valack told her as suddenly a vision of two words on the floor off the tunnels came into her head

" Damnatio Memoriae" she said knowing that was what he was heading towards as she got visions of what that meant as she closed her eyes again as it became too much for her again

" that's right the beast was a man before, a human killer in the late 17th century. The Dread Doctors are trying to get it to remember itself to when that happens the teenager is gone" he said trying to reinforce how bad that we be for everyone in Beacon Hills and not just her friends

" I got it, the beast is a bad dude" she said sounding bored as she wished she could roll her eyes at him but everything including her eyes and eyelids hurt too much to move them even a little

" this teenagers is the last chimera Aylee, a young man or a young woman who might be someone you know? A success when Theo and the others were failures" he told her trying to prompt her into giving him an answer or at least at getting a vision about who the beast was

" but we went through the list of genetic chimeras and came up blank, there's no one else" she said rolling her head to face him as she tried to think of any one could be a chimeras and the beast

" there must be one you missed, another way someone could have two sets of DNA" he said as he noticed something different in her facial features as something suddenly occurred to her about it

" yeah I don't know what to tell you but I don't know" she said quieter as she thought about how technically she had two types of DNA since her mom was a witch and her dad was a werewolf

" if you could see the face of teenager, discover its identity than your friends would a fighting chance. The mask will help you see" he said showing her the mask again as if it was her only choice

" Aylee! Ay!... What are the hell are you doing? Kick the door!" Stiles said to Theo after a few seconds of watching slam into the door with no result as he realised that he was close to getting Aylee back

" I'm trying" Theo said as he kept trying to kick the door down as Stiles could feel that the pain and pressure of her powers inside of her was being to build as if it was about to explode around her

" I'm sorry but times up" Valack said as he went to force the mask onto her as the straps around her wrists tore away and the light in her hands began to glow brighter and brighter until it caused s mini explosion in the room as Theo and Stiles stayed behind the door to protect themselves

" Aylee...hey baby" Stiles said they raced into the room to see Valack laying on the floor in a blood of his own blood with half of his head missing as Aylee got weaker from using so much of her powers

" you came back...for me" she said slowly as soon as she knew that he was really there and it want some trick that her very weak mind was playing on her as she ignored that Theo was there

" of course I did...we're going to get you out of here ok?" He said wishing that they were alone and that she was slightly in better shape but he knew that they needed to get her help for her to be safe

" no you can't, it's too dangerous... You need to leave me here" she said as a fresh set of tears began to fall down her cheeks since she knew that this was how she was going to die

" Ay would you shut and let me save your life?... You ok?" He asked as he gently got her to stand although he was still worried about her and how all of this was affecting her since she didn't look like herself

" I'm all good, just get me out of me here" she said giving Theo a long stare which she hoped was death like but she was too tired to care as Stiles half carried her as they walked out of the old lab

" ok you need to try and stay on your feet, plan didn't work off too well so I need your help ok?" He said after a while since she kept tripping over her own feet and was struggling to walk

" you had a plan?" She said finding it hard to believe since so much must have gone wrong to get to this point although she knew that none of their plans ever actually went the way they wanted it

" yeah it looked good on paper, not so much in reality" he said trying to keep them both moving as he wished that Valack hadn't taken her slippers since she needed something to help her walk

" I can't do take it anymore... I can't do it" she said as she fell onto the ground as the pain became too much for her as she grabbed her head as if trying to stop the pain by holding it as she rocked

" Aylee come on, we need to keep moving" he said as he trying to convince her that she needed to get up as he watched the pain reflected in her face as her light began to appear around her hands

" Stiles run... I can't hold it anymore" she said beginning to cry even more as she became scared that she was going to hurt the only boy that she had ever loved as she thought about Valack

Just then Stiles was suddenly thrown out of the way by Parrish who was covered in flames and in full hellhound mode although Scott was able to catch him before he landed on the ground, just as the small balls of hazardous light around Aylee's hands began to grow Parrish throw himself on top of her. The whole tunnel was filled with this blinding light as the force of the light caused the tunnel to shake and the bricks in the wall to break as the others in the wall got caught in the middle of the explosion, while they were recovering from the blast and the ringing in their ears they saw Parrish who was now himself carrying a very weak Aylee in his arms as she tried to fight losing consciousness.

" where to?" Parrish said knowing as well as they did that it wouldn't be long before Aylee had another episode, one that wouldn't be so easily contained, one that would cause more destruction

" this way" Scott said pointing in the right direction before him and Liam took the lead whole Parrish continued to run with Aylee slumped in his arms as Stiles kept looking back to check on her

" there's a gate up ahead" Liam said remembering the layout of the building from the blueprints that Scott and Stiles had shown them back at Scott's house as he knew that plan B would work

" what about Mason?" Scott said knowing that because they were on lockdown in Eichen that plan B was needed which was for him to pull some levers to release the lockdown and let them out

" he's on it trust me"he said knowing that Mason was like his Stiles since he had been his best friend since he had moved to Beacon Hills despite his anger issue and werewolf problems

" what's happening? What are we doing?" Aylee said as she realised that something was clearly going on, something that she didn't know about which was a rarity right now with her powers

" plan b" Parrish said looking down at her as he realised that they needed to hurry as she was running out of time as she growing weaker by the second as she looked clammier and paler

"Liam slow down" Scott said as Liam raced ahead of them as they got closer to the gate that was their way out as Aylee began to tense up in Parrish's arms as he looked down to see her purple eyes

" Scott, it's ok... He's right, Mason will come through" she said getting a vision of Mason and Hayden pulling the levers out so that the lockdown would be over and they could leave Eichen

" still Liam wait up!" Stiles said worried about whether or not there was a time delay between her vision and when it actually happened since they didn't need one of them getting hurt anytime soon

" I told you he would do it" Liam said confidently as the gate gave him a small shock with the electric before giving into his force and falling apart allowing them to escape through it

" God it is so good having a seer on our side again" Stiles said knowing that she was more than just than a seer to them since she was family to more then one of them and a key member of the pack

" it's good to be on the good side again" she said weakly to him as she tried to him a smile as they escaped through one of the grate on the streets outside the gate of Eichen house in the dark

"Can you stand?" Parrish asked once they got her out of the tunnel system and onto the sidewalk as they waited for Lydia and Kira to arrive with the jeep so that they could take to the clinic

" is she ok?" Lydia asked as soon as she got out of the jeep and took one look at Aylee, she was suddenly riddled with guilt as she realised that should have been her and not Aylee

" no we have to go, we need to get to the clinic...Give me the keys" Scott said knowing this was the bit that they had to do fast since they were now free and clear of Eichen following them

" sorry but she's coming with me" Tracy said after slashing Parrish's back with her kanima venom and grabbing Aylee as the other looked at her stunned that something else had went wrong

" ok seriously, would people stop grabbing me?" Aylee said now struggling to talk through the pain but as normal couldn't still herself from making some kind of remark at the situation

" Tracy just wait ok? You don't know what's about to happen" Scott said trying to reason with her since he knew that neither Theo or his chimeras knew about what Valack had done to her

" I'm taking her and none of you are going to-" Tracy began to tell them before Aylee had clearly had enough as she elbowed her in the stomach first then in the nose once her grip loosened

" I'm not an object for you to take! So ha..." Aylee said fed up of everyone talking about like some kind of possession before she began to fall to the ground just Stiles caught her in time

" hey you're ok, I've got you now" he said as he gently lifted her up bridal style as Lydia opened the jeep door for them as he placed into the backseat with him sitting beside her

When they had come up with the plan they had decided that Scott should be the one to drive the temperamental jeep so that Stiles could sit in the back with Aylee and keep her calm as possible as they got to the animal clinic but both were proving hard to do in reality then in theory.

" Scott!" Stiles said noticed that Scott was struggling to drive the jeep and was continuously stalling it or was doing something that would later harm it as Aylee lay her head on his shoulder

" yeah I'm trying, I'm trying" Scott said knowing that they were both going crazy with worry about the girl who had made their duo into a trio and meant some much to both of them

" we're almost there Ay, just hold on...hey you're ok, focus on me" Stiles said noticing and feeling that the emotions as pond memories were beginning to build up inside of her again

" I can't, Stiles it's too much I can feel it crushing me" she said through the pain as she began to clutch her head in a failed attempt to get the pain to stop as she started to move around

" just look at me, look at my eyes... You're going to make it" he said after her light created a small blast inside of the jeep that had enough force to smash all of the windows but not hurt them

" but you're not... The bond, it's... I'm affecting you too much" she said realising that her uncontrolled nuclear powers were slowing killing him due to the bond that they shared as she noticed that one of his ears had began to bleed causing Scott floor the jeep making it go fast

Due to Scott going faster than the jeep had gone in a while they had gotten to the animal clinic before another incident could happen as Stiles carried Aylee into the animal clinic before laying on top off the examine table as Deaton began to fulfil his side of the plan as he turned away from them to prepare whatever remedy he had discovered would work with her condition

" hold her!" Deaton told Scott and Stiles as Aylee began to move around more frantically and with more force due to the pain that was filling not only her head but her whole body

" doc I think you've got to do something!" Stiles said knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer if he didn't something quickly as he thought about his life without her

" I will but right now I need you to keep her still!" He said knowing that despite the fact Scott was clearly using his werewolf strength Aylee was just that bit more powerful due to Valack

" what the hell is that?!" Stiles said seeing some sort of herbal gunk coming out a large round injector as Stiles began to panic that whatever he was about to do was going to be worse

" mistletoe" he said looking at both of them since he knew how much Aylee meant to both of them as she was the closet thing Scott had to a sister and the love of Stiles's life

" mistletoe? She's got a freaking hole in her head!"he said not seeing the connection between the mistletoe and her current condition as Scott gave him a look to stop and help them fix her

" Stiles, help me!" He said knowing that if they didn't do something soon then it wouldn't matter what Deaton was planning on using her because her and so many others would be dead

As Scott and Stiles tried their best to keep her still Deaton injected the mistletoe into the hole in her head created by Valack's trepanation which only made the pain intensify as she suddenly pushed them off her and sit up as she slammed her hand onto the exam table next to her as they were surround in the ball of explosive light as began to spread around the room. Her light caused all three of the males to fall to the ground and hide for cover as all the window and glass objects shattered around them covering them in small shards of glass as Aylee collapsed onto the examine table as Stiles stood up to check on her and wiping the shards of glass off of her face and swept her hair out of her eyes as he noticed she wasn't breathing

" Aylee? Ay? Come on... No no come on, Aylee wake up... wake up!... Can you hear me? Wake up, Ay please open your eyes" Stiles said with tears in his eyes as he begged her

" Stiles... Is she...?" Scott said not being able to say the word as he thought about how the near misses she had before now and had always somehow survive them and recovered

" no no she can't be, Ay please just open your eyes for me...you can't leave me like this" he said as the tears began go to fall as he rested his head on to her chest as he sobbed

" ouch... That hurt" she said so faintly and quietly that Stiles had al out convinced himself that he had imagined as he looked up to see Aylee terrified and pale but not in pain looking at him

" hey you ok?... You're ok, you want to try and sit up for me?" He said as he gently swept the damp curls behind her shoulders as she nodded slightly and sat up with his help

" thank god you're ok! you had us terrified there for a moment" Scott said as he pulled his sister in for her hug without thinking twice about whether or not it would affect her powers

" yeah I had me terrified too but you save me... Stiles saved my life" she said with nothing but pure love in her eyes as Stiles smiled at her knowing he would get his own reunion later

" of course that's what we do right? Save each other?... By the way I'm not paying for the Windows" he said realising that she had pretty much made him the guilty party for it

Later that night once Deaton and Melissa had given her the all clear on both the medical and supernatural front of things Aylee had been allowed to go back home to her own bed since it seemed like the best option especially when she lived with a nurse on hand so Stiles decided to drive her home in his jeep for old times sake enjoying her company and the silence. Once Aylee got home she noticed small differences in her room as she quickly took a shower to clean her hair of the dry blood that had caused her hair to became matted due to the hole in her head. She then got changed into a long sleeved dark grey tshirt, a pair of light pink pyjama pants with black bats on them. She decided to keep her hair back in case the hole in her head began to bleed again as she created a loose braid that rested on her back, she cleaned her face of all the tears but it still looked a little red and puffy. When she got back to her room she noticed Stiles fixing her bed and making sure everything was ok for her as he placed her cup of special remedy herbal tea onto the bedside table for her

" hey you feeling any better after your shower?" Stiles asked knowing that it was a stupid question to ask since no shower could ever make what she had just been through better

" kinda... I feel more me and human" she said knowing that he would notice the way she was terrified to move or how she was still shaking a little since he knew everything about her

" why don't you get into bed, you know get some sleep?... You all good?" He said after she had gotten into bed for him into tuck into bed the way she liked it to make her comfortable

" wait where are you going?" She said panicked for moment as he began to retreat from the bed rather than getting into join her like he had done every other night they slept together

" nowhere, I was going to sleep in the chair over to give you space" he said still wary about touching her or being too close to her in case her visions of emotions were triggered again

" no don't, stay with me... Please don't leave me" she said showing her vulnerable side as she was scared death about being alone in the dark with her nightmares and thoughts without him

" never, you know that... Ay, I was terrified that I had lost you tonight like really lost you" he said thinking about how she hadn't been breath for a few minutes and looked like death

" I know it was more than a close call this time but I'm here because of you" she said knowing that had partly been the reason why she had done what she had with Lydia since she knew him

" maybe but no more close calls please... I need you here with me, more than you know" he said thinking about how he had been since she had become catatonic and gone to Eichen

" you, Stiles Stilinski, are my batman and I love you" she said hoping that that said it all since she knew that they could never be apart or survive without the other being around all the time

" and you, Aylee McCall, are the light of my life" he said hesitating only slightly before gently placing his lips onto hers as he kissed softly before breaking apart so she could snuggle into him

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	30. Chapter 30: a credible threat

hey guys so as another new chapter for you guys which features Aylee a lot more than recent chapters just because the plot in the show and the episode so hopefully I've made it more like the earlier chapters of this story, I've added extra scenes and changed centre parts of it to suit my own previous changes. Hopefully it still works and you still love it. I'm sorry that it's late but again updates may be a little slow depending on my workload. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter like always

Chapter 30: a credible threat

Aylee had been on strict orders to rest and drink her herbal mixtures while she recovered from her latest stay at Eichen house with Valack's experimental ways which had been killing her since she knew that the Dread Doctors were still had large with their latest monstrous creature so when she got a call from Stiles that both him and Scott agreed that she should come along with them she took it. She got changed out of her most recent lazy in bed outfit and into a white tshirt with eyes, pair of jeans, a grey hoodie, a lilac biker jacket and a pair of grey ankle boots. She placed a braid at the side of her hair before placing the rest of her mixture of blonde and brown ombré curly locks into a messy low bun, she wore simple eyeliner on her top eyelid with a light pink lipgloss. She was downstairs grabbing her phone and some of her practise weapons since her bo staff had been left in Eichen when Braeden and Melissa came in.

" did you really think that we were going to let you go?Katrina Geogieva is still out there" Braeden said knowing that was no small thing and that Aylee probably wasn't taking it seriously

" not to mention the fact that you just got out of Eichen and have a hole in your head " Melissa said as Aylee realised that Chris must have found out she was coming and called Melissa to tell her

" I know of those both things but the thing is I also know she doesn't want to kill me, she just wanted me and thought Theo could deliver me" she said knowing that was her first mistake

" that's just as bad, if she wants then she will do everything she can to get you including bad things" Braeden said thinking about everything Katrina Geogieva had done to make her well known

" you don't think I know, I saw her kill a dude in Russia for just being in the wrong place" she said remembering her vision that she had of her and Deaton talking about the Dread Doctors in Russia

" exactly so do you think that she wants a mother daughter catch up?" She said knowing that it was now her job to protect and look out for her since she had agreed with her not to tell Derek

" probably not but right now is she a bigger threat than the Dread Doctors or the beast lurking around Beacon Hills?" She said knowing that they had to somewhat prioritise their bad guys

" she could be like you said you saw her kill with her powers and she can do so more, she can inflict so much pain and has" Braeden said trying to get her see the sense in what she was risking

" so what, you want me to stay here everyday until we deal with her or she goes away?" Aylee said looking between Braeden and her adoptive mother as she sat on the arm of the char

" basically yeah, I spoke to Deaton and he said she shouldn't be able to cross this" Melissa said showing the jar of mountian ash kept stashed away for when they really needed it which they did

" yeah ok no not happening, sorry but I'm not going from one prison to another... Please mom" she said almost begging her to not to do this since she hated the thought of sitting on the side lines

" sweetie, I'm trying to keep you safe like I always do" she said glad that she didn't need to be worried about Aylee rejecting her for not being her real mom since she always saw her as her mom

" I know but so do the boys ok? I need things to get back to normal and it just so happens our normal is chasing down supernatural bad guys in Stiles's jeep" she said grabbing her lilac jacket

" well you're going to go then you'll be needing this" Braeden said pulling out a large box that her and Melissa had decided to leave on the porch since they both knew that she wouldn't agree

" we figured you would need a new one since you're one is in Eichen and this one is a little morespecial like you" Melissa said as Aylee picked out of the box and began to get a closer look

" how special?" She asked as she unfolded it and placed into the right position as it began to light up red making her wonder what else it could in the proper hands of someone who knew how

" it's light weight making it perfect for someone your size and clearly it lights up to help fighting in the dark" Melissa said knowing that those were features that she has asked for as her mom

" it also splits into two so that you can have two mini bo staffs to fight with and it folds to fit into your bag, I had a friend of mine make it" Braeden said knowing that she would need a good weapon

" awesome... I should go but I promise I will be careful with whatever we encounter and I will look out for my bio mom" she said after hearing the jeeps horn as she said goodbye to the pair

Aylee quickly pulled on her lilac biker jacket while grabbing her new specially made bo staff before jumping into the jeep as Scott moved to the backseat with Liam so that she could sit in the front with Stiles as they began to drive away to a place a few blocks from Parrish's apartment for when they needed to follow him and Chris. Parrish had decided to recruit Chris and the others to help him learn more what he did at night as the hellhound so me every night he would his apartment to do unknown things before he wakes up with burned bloodied clothes and no memory to go with it as well as to know if some of those bodies in the morgue where his doing too. Soon Scott got a text from Chris to update them on what was going on with Parrish

" Argent said that Parrish is on the move" he said reading the text on his phone as he moved into the space between the driver and passenger seat where Stiles and Aylee sat by the wheel

" he's heading for the school...I saw him and the place looking slightly well done in places if you know what I mean" Aylee said as her eyes returned back to her normal blue after her vision ended

" why is Parrish going to the school?" Liam said from the back seat as he began to wonder what was important at the school that Parrish needed to go to at night in hellhound mode

" it's not Parrish, at least not now" Scott said to them reminding them that while he was in hellhound mode Parrish wasn't aware of what he was doing or why he was doing it

" hence why we are following him to find out what the hellhound is doing" Aylee said so glad that things were beginning to feel normal again as they sat in Stiles's jeep doing supernatural hunting

" ok so why is the hellhound going to the school?" He said amending his previous statement since he still wanted to know what the hellhound was up to and what it had to with their school

" cause he's got an urning for higher education... Liam it's simple ok?" Stiles said getting slightly distracted by driving to finish his sentence but he knew that he didn't need to worry about it

" the hellhound is at the school so we're going to the school then maybe we'll get answers" Aylee said bracing herself for whatever was about to happen since she knew it was going to interesting

Once they got to the school they jumped out of the jeep as Liam slammed the door of the jeep causing the three of them turned to look at him since the point was not to alert the hellhound that they were following him as Aylee suddenly got a vision of Chris wondering through the school examining the damage done to the posters and other advertisements of the charity lacrosse game as she held onto Stiles for support. After making sure she was ok and receiving a small nod with a smile from her they began to head down in the direction she pointed them in since she knew that's where Chris was.

" where's Parrish" Stiles said still keeping a hold of Aylee's hand since whether she needed it or not the comfort from their touch, his touch brought silence and calm to the building storm inside of her

" I lost him, he's moving too fast... Hey Ay, it's good to see you" Chris said lowering his gun as he gave a her a smile and a warm hug since this was the first time he had seen since she left Eichen

" you too Chris, thanks for keeping my boys safe...however that's for bringing back your crazy dad" she said gently slapping him on the arm as she realised that they both had daddy issues

" I know but I had to like I've said he's practically an expert in the Beast of Gevaudan" he said rolling his eyes at her when he realised that he had actually missed the crazy Hale girl

" umm guys...that guy isn't moving, like at all" Liam said noticing that there was a body lying on the ground a small distance from them as they all headed in that direction to check it out

" look..." Scott said as he drew attention to the trail of bodies that led to a school bus filled with dead bodies as they got closer and closer to see who was the source of them

" help...me" one of the victims said as he tried to move closer to them as they realised that he wasn't dead yet but close to as they all looked at each other to figure out the best next move

" it's a trap" the hellhound said in Parrish's body and voice as it came out of nowhere just as Aylee and Scott made a step to go help him as Stiles grabbed her hand to pull her back to protect her

" either way I'll take my chances" she said knowing that they couldn't trust the hellhound as far as they could throw him just like that they couldn't the beast since they had their own motives

" you can't help him, any of you" he told them as Aylee and Stiles remembered the words that Beth had said to her before the Dread Doctors snapped her neck in front her as she realised it had to be different this time

" that's the Beast of Gevaudan?!" Aylee said they all jumped back as the beast appeared at the back of the bus as they all caught a better look at it after it used its claws to cut the victim in half

" that's big, no one said he was that big" Stiles said pulling Aylee behind him protectively since he had a feeling like she would do something stupid or crazy like try to attack the beast

" I did" Liam said remembering that night when him and Hayden had ran through the woods trying to get away from the beast after he had attacked the technician and speared Hayden's sister

Suddenly the hellhound began to burn brighter as it extended its claws causing the beast to run through the bus before jumped through the windshield of the bus growling and running into the night with Parrish following after it

" what the hell is happening?" Scott said wondering how this was possible their lives now not that they were completely normal before but this was now a whole new level as they watched them go

" it's getting stronger" Chris said ignoring Scott's comment as something slowly began to occur to him about the beast and its behaviour as he knew that he needed to talk to his dad and Parrish

Later that night after the hellhound and beast took off they decided that they couldn't do anything without getting in between the two creatures so they all headed home or at least to head home to their girlfriends since Scott went to Kira's house and Liam went to Hayden while Stiles and Aylee headed to Stiles's house for the night. Stiles went to quickly update his dad on what had happened that night with the creatures and to explain to the damage done to the school since he knew that he would be hard for him to explain to the principle teacher at the best of times while Aylee waited for him in his bedroom which hadn't changed in the small time she had been away in Eichen, she took off her hoodie and jacket and placed them around the back of his computer chair as she got herself more comfortable. She gently took her new bo staff in her hand and began to swing it around with one hand while being careful not to break anything in his room before breaking them off into two as she practised with them until she heard someone coming into the room and turned to see Stiles

" hey little ninja, new weapon huh?" he said noticing the way she had been moving as if effortlessly and as one with the bo staff as he tried to memorise every detail of her to memory as if worried that she was going to go away again like she just had

" yeah Braeden and my mom got together to create it since I lost my other one in the great escape, they're worried about me being back with everything going on" she said thinking about how she had come back to things being just as crazy as ever

" should they be? I mean it wasn't that long ago that you were spiralling with using your powers and being haunted by the thought of Eichen?" he said as she placed her bo staff pieces onto his desk table as she sat on top of his bed

" I don't know, I hope not but I'm still learning about the effect Valack's experiment had on me and my powers" she said as she gestured for him to come and sit with her as she began to take out her braid and bun being careful of the healing hole

" I hate that he did that too you, I mean it could have turned out so much worse…" he said cupping the side of her face as her hair fell down to her shoulders as she leaned into his touch while he remembered how she looked lying so still on the table

" yeah I know but you save me like I knew you would and I ki…I killed him like Peter knew I would eventually" she said closing her eyes as she saw the image of Valack falling to the ground with half of his head caved in after her light got out of control

" hey that wasn't your fault, what Valack did to you it causes you to be like a nuclear bomb ready to go at moment plus he knew the risks" he said trying to comfort her since he knew that she didn't meant it or have a choice in killing him

" actually he thought that I would die before he would to be fair" she said remembering everything he had about the trepanation and digging killing her but justifying it by telling her that she would be saving the lives of her friends and innocents

" because thats what had happened with the others he had experimented on but then again he had never experimented on a seer or one as powerful as you" he said thinking about the picture of the banshee that had died screaming at Valack's hand

" yeah so everyone keeps telling me….so it seems like I missed a lot while being away" she said trying to steer them away from the topic of Valack or Eichen or even of her being a powerful seer since it was all everyone ever said about her

" kinda let me see so me and Scott clearly made up and got the others back together, you already know about the Dread Doctors and company" he said making her laugh as she thought about everyone associated with the Dread Doctors

" yeah I do and I know my bio mom is in town looking for me….probably not because she's curious how I turned out" she said knowing that it was too easy to hope that at least one of her parents came to get to her simple because they wanted her again

" her loss is my gain…. god I've missed you" he said as he began to lean in closer to her so that he sweep her hair to one side and begin to kiss her neck as she shifted slightly to give him better access to her neck consumed by how good it felt

" like a hole in the head?… sorry too good to resist but I know what you mean, I missed you too" she said as he leaned against her slightly as he laughed at her attempt at a joke about the whole hole in the head Eichen experience

" shhh… I am showing how much I've missed you by kissing every single inch of your skin" he said in a low husky voice that made her more and more lustful for him as he gently pushed to lie down on the bed as he lifted up her top to kiss her stomach

The next day when they were at school Liam sent out a mass text for the pack minus Kira and Lydia to meet him at the library since he needed to tell them something after talking to Mason who had learned something new about what the Dread Doctors and the beast relating the the charity lacrosse game between Beacon Hills and Devon Forth Prep that was happening that night with the majority of them involved in it since three of them were playing and Aylee was still the assistant coach. Aylee wore blue flow tiered top, high waisted jeans that were slightly ripped jeans that were rolled at the bottom of them, a blue and cream patterned moto jacket, a pair of grey studded ankle boots and a blue leather bag. She wore her hair in a twisted half up and down with a blue ponytail tie while the rest of her hair was down in her natural long curly locks as she took time to cover the shaved area where her injury was, she wore dark grey smoky eyes with natural looking pink lips. They all gathered one of the tables in the library as they tried to deal with the next big problem in their lives since they were all back together again.

" Mason said its not just a transmitter of frequency, its high power like it has be a really strong signal" Liam said telling them everything that Mason had told him about his latest discovery about the Dread Doctors's connection to frequency

" and that's causing it to shift?" Aylee said trying to make sure that she was following what he was saying as she thought about the time Scott and Lydia tried to use cellphone jammers to try block out the Dread Doctors when they tried to protect Hayden

" no I don't think it just that, remember last night Argent said that its getting smarter. What if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the grow faster?" he said as a thought sudden occurred to him about the Dread Doctors's involvement with the beast

" with frequency?" Stiles asked knowing when it came to the Dread Doctors it always became back to frequency like when they had entered Eichen or when they had picked a frequency place to hide Hayden from them as a way of use it against them

" no you mean by shifting right? you think they're forcing whoever it is to shift in order them to grow faster?" Aylee said working out what he was hinting at as she thought about what the type of things the Dread Doctors had been dealing with so far

" I think so, I think the frequency is just the trigger but the important part is when it shifts into the werewolf" Scott said to his adoptive sister since he knew that she was now on the same page as him and would be the one to understand the reason

" like with my dad?" she said moving a piece of her hair behind her ear as she looked away from them as Stiles placed his hand on top of hers as he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb to comfort her as he knew the topic of Peter still hurt for her

" yeah right, when Peter was an alpha he would get stronger every full moon until eventually the burns were gone and he was back to normal" he said to them as him and Stiles remembered their first supernatural adventure while Aylee knew the stories

" you mean back to his homicidal evil self" Aylee said low and to herself as she realised how much she hated being the spawn of all things evil in Beacon Hills although she knew that she wasn't the only one dealing with parental evil issues like Chris

" so the Dread Doctors don't want to wait till a full moon?" Liam said trying to move the subject along since he could tell that she was getting sadder as she thought about her dad hence why Stiles wrapped a subtile arm around her

" they want it to be as strong as possible as fast as possible" he said knowing that meant nothing good for them or the people living Beacon Hills since they had a bad record with them

" because of Parrish? Or because of something else?" Liam said gently nodding towards Aylee since they knew that she was to play a bigger part in all of this, they just didn't know what yet

" either way if it's happening tonight then what do we do?" Aylee said knowing that they couldn't just let it happen and allow the beast to grow strong enough to reenact the fresco with Parrish

" we got one clue to go on, this came from the hospital. Whoever is lurking inside of the beast is wearing size 10 of indeterminate make" he said pulling out the police picture of the bloody print

" indeterminate make? Meaning what for those of us who are rusty on our cop talk?" She said feeling better that she knew that what had happened before they had planned to get her

" meaning it was a partial print since it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood and carnage" he told them in his usual Stiles like fashion causing Aylee to give him a look with a smile since they were both a like in that way

" how many size 10s are out there?" Scott said wondering how wide their suspect pool was now and how they were going to come up with a plan to check every size 10 shoe in Beacon Hills to see if they were covered Parrish's blood from the hospital

" only one with Parrish's blood on the sole" Stiles said thinking that narrowed it down slightly but they still knew that they would need a big plan to check some amount of size 10 shoes to find that one shoe to find their beast

" great that helps a lot" she said rolling her eyes playfully as she realised how good it was to be back joking and solving supernatural drama problems with Stiles and Scott again especially considering how things had been just after Theo came

" so are we going to get the game cancelled?" Liam said knowing that they couldn't exact play the game and risk so many people getting hurt just because they wanted to play the game

" no we're going to play and hope it doesn't turn into a blood soak massacre" Stiles said to him as if he still didn't get what they were about or what they did when this kind of thing happened

" which knowing this town isn't likely" Aylee said knowing that they couldn't probably do everything according to plan for once and that it would still end up with people dying

" ok but aren't we kinda missing out on a chance of catching this thing? We don't have the who but we have the when and where" he said making Aylee and Stiles realised he had a good point

" there's too many people" Scott said knowing he couldn't risk that many innocent people dying just because they wanted to find out who was behind the beast and stop them for good

" and we don't actually know if it's going to happen, I haven't had a you know what yet about it to confirm it" she said talking in code since it wasn't just them in the library

" I'm sure you'll know before us when or if it's going to happen" Stiles said knowing that she was keeping her supernatural senses on look for anything that would point to the beast

" so we're getting the cancelled?" Liam asked again for confirmation since he was always unsure when Stiles and Aylee were sarcastic and when they were being serious about things

" we're getting the game cancelled" Scott said as they all started to grab their things and head out to carry out their task involving getting the game cancelled including talking the sheriff

" wait a minute, I'll be right back" Aylee said as she passed by a row of shelves filled with books when she sensed a massive amount of pain as she picked up a book before investigating

" Aylee...help me, call Lydia" Parrish said as she found laying on the floor behind some bookshelf as she realised that he was hurt badly as she threw her bag on the floor to help him

" it's ok, you're fine... Hey Lydia, it's Aylee" she said as she bent down to get a better look at the claw mark on his chest as she saw what had happened as she talked into her phone to Lydia

Once Lydia arrived at the library to take Parrish to the only two people who knew anything about the hellhound inside of him, Aylee and Stiles headed over to the sheriff's station to talk to his dad who locally was their best chance at getting the game cancelled since he was the county sheriff. On the way there Aylee updated Stiles on what happened back at the library since she had basically abandoned him in order to follow the emotion that she was picking up on although he knew that her powers were uber hyped and sensitive as a result of what Valack had done to her

" guys I'm not so sure that I actually have that authority" he said to them after they and explained the situation with the beast and frequency as well as why they want the game cancelled

" you're the county sheriff, you can't cancel a lacrosse game?" Stiles said not quite believing that his dad couldn't just make some kind of crime related reason as why the game was over

" it's a charity game" he said knowing that made it harder and tricker to just cancel since a lot of people were depending on the funds being raised through the lacrosse game

" meaning it generates too much money to just not happen" Aylee said knowing that they would have a lot of explaining to do if they did which would mean exposing the supernatural world

" exactly plus I would have to go to the school board with evidence of a credible threat" he said getting to the root of the problem as they walked through the station while he carried out tasks

" and you can't exactly warn them about the giant killer werewolf without proof" she said knowing from experience that they would assume he was crazy and unfit to be the sheriff

" fine a giant werewolf who might rampage across the field killing people is an incredible threat but still a threat" he said trying to emphasise the risk that they were taking by playing the game

" look we're going to have a pretence at the game, I'll double then I'll triple it" he said trying to reassure them that he was doing everything he could from his end to protect everyone

" dad quadruple it, quintuple it!" Stiles said knowing that they would everyone they could get their hands on if they were going to play the game while keeping the beast away from everyone

" you could have the whole American army at the game and I still think it wouldn't be enough" she said knowing that the beast was incredibly strong and was only getting stronger

" there's always a person that can forfeit the game... The coach" he said to them as if it the ,it's obvious answer after taking him off the table as they looked at each other already knowing the reason

" not with a substitute that is strictly by the book" he said knowing that there was no way they would convince the sub to forfeit even with Aylee as the assistant coach on their side

" yeah there's no way Davison will go for a forfeit without a big enough reason and we can't exactly tell him why" she said knowing that he had slowly became a pain in her life recently

" what happened to Finstock?" He said realising that he had heard anything about the coach and economy teacher since the kids had went to school for their senior year a few months ago

" rehab for the past 7 months" Stiles said remembering that him and Aylee has dogged around in his office to find a letter from the local Beacon Hills rehab centre confirming his stay

" maybe it's time you checked on his progress" he said to them before leaving them alone since he needed to arrange the extra security for the game that night in case their plan failed

" at least we know this rescue attempt is going to work" she said smiling at him as they both thought about the last rescue attempt at Eichen for her which had gone terrible wrong

" come on, funny girl" he said to her as he gently nudged her shoulder and pulled out his phone as he texted Scott to update him on the recent change in plan and to tell him he was on his way

As soon as Scott got into the jeep they began to head over to Stepping Stones which was the Beacon Hills Rehabilitation Center since that was the address on the confirmation letter laying on the coach's desk while they told everything that happened at the station and how coach Finstock was the only one who cancel the game without asking too many questions about why like the sub would. Aylee decided to leave her bag and jacket in the jeep leaving her in her blue tiered blouse as she fixed her hair as they looked through the glass doors and spotted someone familiar

" is that...? Oh my god!" Scott said as they looked through the window to see coach sitting on the couch looking completely unresponsive as they got the feeling that they were missing something

" what is he doing?...what?" Stiles said as they headed into the centre to see coach looking a lot like Aylee and Meredith did when they were catatonic in Eichen as they sat next to him

" ok I'm not crazy right? Being catatonic isn't like contagious?" Aylee said realising this was the second person they had found that was catatonic at the same time or after she had been

" no it's impossible I think... Hey coach it's Scott, Stiles and Aylee" Scott said trying to reassure her this wasn't her doing as Stiles waved his hand in front of his face to get him to respond

" coach you're in rehab you didn't have a lobotomy!... Sorry Ay" he said realising that he had been insensitive since she had just had a lobotomy of the old school variety thanks to Valack

" it's all good but clearly he isn't, seriously what happened to him... Coach?!" She said as she went to move the checkers board on the table in front of him to sit down on it as he woke up

" don't you touch it, I have nurse Gomez by the balls and she knows it" coach said suddenly snapping out of his catatonic state causing them all to look at each other in shock and awe

" somehow I think you'll live" she said slightly annoyed that he had picked the catatonic act to play with them as she wiped the board clean and moved it before sitting on the table

" she's right, let it go because you're checking out if this place" Stiles said in his no messing tone since he knew that they needed coach like they've needed him before even at games

" not a chance" he told them laughing slightly at them knowing that there was no way that they were going to be able to convince him to come back to their little school after everything

" ok coach, we know you're fine" Scott said showing him that the game was up and he wasn't fooling anyone as he looked to Aylee for a double check as she nodded in agreement

" shhh... I have a deliberating disease" he said as he made a drinking motion as Aylee tried suppress her inner Hale as she felt the urge to roll her eyes at him and his comments

" a deliberating illness?" She said almost doubting what his statement was going to be as she wondered if it was worse than being locked up in Eichen house while being experimented on

" it's called ' I'm not taking an arrow in my stomach' phobia, look it up!" He told them as they thought about the time the nogitsune had set up a trap that had caused him to get hit with an arrow

" to be fair what are the chances that could happen a second time?" Aylee said with a fake cheer since they knew that the beast and the Dread Doctors weren't likely to be using arrows

" plus no one's shooting arrows at anyone ok? We just need you to coach the charity game" he said being careful with his words since he couldn't promise that no one wouldn't be clawed

" charity! Not a chance" he said knowing that a charity game wasn't the way to convince him like they had hoped as they were clearly running out of ways to talk him into coaching

" how exactly are you conning them into letting you stay here?" He said knowing that most rehab programmes lasted a month rather than the 7 months that he had been on rehab

" I've had relapses" he said confidently as Aylee moved her curly hair so that it was over one of her shoulders as she gave him a look to say she didn't quite believe him

" relapses?" She said voicing her doubt as she narrowed her eyes at him as she wondered if he would work out the meaning behind them but the bigger question was would he care

" it's serious, I've seven of them" he said as they all suddenly realised why's he had been doing in order to keep staying at the rehab centre to hide away from the supernatural drama

" so once a month" Scott said noticed that Aylee smiled a little brighter since she knew that if it was anyone but coach then they would worry about their non supernatural status but not him

" yeah every time they're about to discharge me I relapse" he told them proudly as if he had worked out this big over complicated plan to keep himself inside away from the madness

" no one's noticed that pattern?" Stiles said thinking that once again the system failed as they seemed to miss the obvious and what was clearly right under their noises as he looked at Aylee

" you want to stay in the system and all I wanted was to leave it" she said more to to herself than to the others as she grimly thought about the need she had felt to be anywhere but Eichen

" I have phenomenal health insurance, why don't you guys get the hell out of here? I hate charity games, they're meaningless" coach said making them all give him a look of shock

" well I don't think the charities would agree" Stiles said trying to point out the flaw in his statement as he tried to make him see wrong it was on some many different levels

" some of these charities really the need the money to help people and things" she said knowing that they needed it in order to make the lives of the people better

" what its for this year?" He said rolling his eyes at their goody good comments about how good charities were as they wondered whether the cause would change things for him

" cancer" Scott told him as he severely hoped that he wasn't about to come out with a really distasteful joke or comment about cancer since he knew it was a really worth while cause

" for or against?" He asked as they all gave each other since they couldn't believe that he would say that or that anyone would be for cancer rather and think that it was a good thing

" against! Coach, deeply against!" Stiles said now showing his feeling towards his statement as he stressed the fact no one was ever for cancer as they knew that they needed convince him

" well deeply not interested and I'm never coaching there again" he told them since he knew that if he worked and coached there any longer then he probably wouldn't be alive much longer

" that's fine because we don't actually need you to coach the game, we need to forfeit it" Aylee said getting to the punchline since it was clear he wasn't going to say yes to help the charity

Later that night an hour before the game was meant to begin they had gathered in one of the empty classroom so that they could discuss the plan that they had come with that on the way from the rehab centre since they knew that the coach would forfeit the game for them and somewhat prevent the opportunity for the beast to become strong by shifting. During the time leaving the rehab centre and the game Aylee had gotten changed into something sporty since she was the assistant coach so she now wore a floral basketball styled tank top, a pink lace bralette underneath, pair of jeans, a black verisity bomber jacket and blue suede combat boots. She wore her hair in side low ponytail that caused her curls to fall over her shoulders with curls on either side framing her face, she wore dark smoky eyes which made her blue eyes pop and light beige pink lip gloss

" Mason, you know your part?" Scott said to him as he going through everyone's part in the plan so that they all knew what they were meant to be doing while everyone enjoyed the game

" Corey and I break into the Devon forth prep bus to check their shoes" he told him as rehashed everything that Stiles, Aylee and Scott had just told him about his part of the plan

" And I will take out the tv vans while apparently showing off my amazing par core skills" she said knowing that she would need to climb or jump from van to van whatever was the fastest

" right before the whistle coach will forfeit the game" Stiles said explaining as his part as he tried not to think too much about her part since so much could go wrong with her side of it

" the rest of us will look for a size 10 bloody sole" Liam said looking between Kira and Scott since the three of them were going to work together joined by Stiles when he was done with coach

" just out of curiosity what if this doesn't work? Like what if we have to face this thing? I mean Scott's still healing from what Theo did" Kira said knowing that she had more than her doubts

" he's not actually, still healing I mean" Aylee said as all eyes turned on her as they began to wonder how she would knew that as she gestured to her eyes hinting at having a vision of it

" she's right, it happened the night we got Ay out of Eichen house. I healed when we were all together again, when we were a pack" he said lifted his shirt for them to see his healed skin

" the beast doesn't have a pack" Liam said knowing that the Dread Doctors were more like its parents than its pack members and the failed chimeras seemed to be doing their own thing now

" exactly and not like us either, we can do this guys ok? No one dies tonight" Scott said confidently since he had complete and totally faith in his pack and the thing they could do

The pack then went out to the field where everyone was getting ready for the game as Scott and the others sat on the bench pretending to do the same while Mason and Corey waited till they could break into the Devon forth bus, soon Stiles and Aylee realised that it was almost past when coach should've forfeited the game so after a small look exchange from Scott they headed over to where he was standing on the sidelines.

" hey coach nows the time to forfeit the game, nows the prefect time to forfeit the game" Stiles said getting no response from coach who continued to watch the field filled with players

" coach we had a deal remember? We bring you back and you forfeit the game for us" Aylee reminded him since she sensed that he was about to become the first flaw in their plan

" McCall, Stilinski I've never forfeited a game and I never will, now get on the field Stilinski! You have my game plan?" He said to Aylee who handed over the game plan she had created earlier

" here you go...Stiles, we need to go see your dad!" She said knowing that even though it was too late to go to the board that there had to be a more extreme but effective way to cancel it

" hey dad I was thinking what about a bomb threat?" Stiles said after him and Aylee walked to his dad glad to see that he was alone and free to talk to them about this and not be overheard

" do you remember the bomb threat from the the airport three weeks ago?" He said to him wondering what had happened with the Finstock part of the plan since he had blown the whistle

" yeah of course I did it all over the news... I see your point" he said as someone began to talk his dad's walkie talkie causing him to walk away from the two teens leaving them alone to talk

" I think we just have to play the game and I'll just keep doing my part to prevent the beast from coming" she said making sure had her two halves of her bo staff secured in the inside of her jacket

" hey do me a favour and be careful out there? I just got you back and I can't lose you again" he said knowing it would kill him a second time to lose her and possibly not get her back

" I will I promise as long as you do... I'll keep you update on anything that comes up on the seer channel" she said as she kissed him to show him that she meant her promise to be safe

" ok I love you" he said gently moving a piece of her hair behind her ear as he desperately wished for a moment that they were normal teenagers at a normal school lacrosse game

" I love you too, now go before coach has a heart attack" she said giving him one more kiss before they parted way as he went to the lacrosse field and she went towards the tv vans

Aylee had began to climb and pull her self up to the roof the tv vans where they were getting all of their connection and sending out frequency waves as she began to pull out all of the wires to destroy that connection and frequency before moving onto the next one while the game continued to play around her as she stayed focus on her task. Soon she went onto the third and last van she was suddenly pulled down while climbing onto the rood and landing forcefully onto the ground as she looked up to see who was behind the attack but was surprised at who it was

" Katrina Geogieva?!" She said in disbelief as she looked at her mother for the first time in person rather than a memory or a vision, she could see the resemblance between them

" I'd prefer mom but I'll take what I can get" she said to her daughter as Aylee stood up and grabbed the two halves of her bo staff from her jacket in case of a fight between them

" as much as I would love some mother and daughter timeright now really isn't a great time seeing as how people are going to die" she said knowing she had to keep going with her part

" because of the Dread Doctors's success?" She asked her as Aylee tried to compose her face not to show her reaction to the fact she was updated since she knew she had seen the beast

" of course you know what's happening, care to tell how you've been keeping taps on me?" She asked since it was something she had never been able to work out from her witchy books

" you're my daughter, you have my blood in your veins which allows me to find you and see what's going on with you" she said knowing that she had done that some many times in her life

" just my blood? I thought you need more of a connection than that, I mean you could get the wrong person" she said knowing that she also shared blood with her bother and Aylee's uncle

" true which why I have this" she said as she pulled out a ragged old soft elephant teddy that shocked Aylee to no extent since she had no idea how Katrina had gotten her hands on it

" that's Ellie the elephant, she was my favourite toy when I was younger but I lost it when I was like 6" she said remembering that she never went anywhere without Ellie by her side as a child

" actually she lost it when you were eight just before you went into Eichen house, I knew I needed to keep an eye on you" she said with sad eyes as she remembered watching her grow

" but you couldn't intervene, I get it I don't like it but I get it... Eichen kinda saved me this first time, not this time" she said self consciously moving her hair to cover the hole shaped injury

" yeah I saw what Valack did to you, I'm glad you killed him even you aren't" she told her knowing that if she hadn't killed him then Katrina would have doubled back to finish the job

" unfortunately I don't do the killing thing, it was a one time thing despite the encouragement from my parents" she said thinking about how her and Peter were similar in that way with her

" which is more reason why you should come with me and leave Beacon Hills" Katrina said as Aylee began to wonder what she was meant to do or say right now since she barely knew her

" leave Beacon Hills? I can't, my life is here with my boyfriend and my adoptive family plus there's so much going on" she said knowing that she would never forgive herself for doing that

" exactly with the Dread Doctors and their creations running around Beacon Hills it isn't safe for you here" she said trying to convince that this was a good idea especially considering recent events

" it isn't safe for anyone which why they need us...you want me with you, why? Why now?" Aylee asked knowing that Katrina had had almost eighteen years to come and get her

" Aylee, think about what's happened to you since you got here! You've been shot with an arrow, hunted, drugged by your dad and now drilled into like a wall" she said proving her point that Beacon Hills wasn't safe for Aylee

" ok well when you put it like that it sounds really bad... Wait does this have anything to do with whoever is after you?" She asked realising that she had forgotten about the reason she left her

" I left you because that was the only way I can protect you from him but he knows you're alive and here... He's coming for you" she said with tears filling her eyes as she thought about it

" but why me? What did I do?...oh woah!" She said as she was caught off balance with the force of her oncoming vision as her mom caught her noticing her purple seer eyes glowing

Aylee then began to see glimpses of when the hellhound was born as he explained it to the two Argents and Lydia through Parrish as she saw Parrish in Afghanistan as a solider dealing with a bomb before it exploded, she then saw him walking through the desert in his most recent hellhound state which consisted of being covered ash and burnt trousers. The vision then jumped to the time when Scott, Stiles and Allison had went for an ice bath to switch places to be sacrificed rather than their parents and in the process bring back the nematon as the vision began to fade since Parrish was reawakening as himself

" are you ok? Was that one of your visions?" Katrina asked as she gave her a bottle of water to sip as she recovered as Aylee sniffed it for traces of holly or verbena since it wouldn't be a first

" yeah, it was the first one I've gotten without contact of some kind since you know...I guess it just threw me" she said not wanting to admit she wasn't in complete control of her powers

" oh my baby girl... You are suffering more than you know, you need me" she said knowing that she was probably the only that could help her since she knew that Derek wasn't around now

" maybe I do but I have trust issues when it comes to my biological parents...Stiles!" she said whispering his name sharply as she felt a pain her head that she knew was coming from him

" it's him isn't? He's the one, the one you love and the one keeping you here" she said realising they were bonded as she looked over to where he stood by the bleachers holding his head as she looked at the face so much like her own as she kissed her on the forehead before leaving

Aylee then tried to recover from the sudden and shell shock encounter with her biological mother as she began to climb the last tv van as she pulled out their wires as she overheard some of the media people belonging to a different van talking about how they had repaired the damage she had done before switching it on. Sudden sparks started to fly from the mass of wires and a loud high pitch sound filled the area around the field through the speakers before it was replaced by a growl as Aylee got a short burst of a vision of what was coming as she jumped off the van and ran to where she knew Stiles was as she went to find him

" Stiles? Stiles!... Hey we got out of here, the beast is coming!" She said getting a seery feeling that things were going to get very bad very soon that seemed to fill her whole body

" I think he's already here, come on let's get Liam... Liam! Liam, wait!" He said as they both noticed that Liam as switched to his beta self as he jumped towards the beast to fight him

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	31. Chapter 31: maid of Gevaudan

hey guys so here is the continuation from the last chapter and i kinda struggled with writing this to fit all the key parts in so I changed it a little like I've added an character to go into the flashbacks connected to Aylee and centred it more about Aylee ( by accident not default), I've also added in little filer connecting scenes to lead into other parts of the episode so hopeful it all works. All the flashbacks/ visions are in italic. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's and Orlena's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter like always

Chapter 31: maid of Gevaudan

Despite Aylee and Stiles protests, Liam had decided to attack the beast which had caused him to get a whole new set of deep ragged claw marks on his chest and stomach which had drilled the fact that he couldn't go against the beast on his own or at least he couldn't do it without Scott or someone else. Aylee and Stiles decided to grab him before anyone could actually see his injuries although everyone was busy running from the beast as they headed into school from sanctuary however small and slime a chance at sanctuary it was. Hayden followed behind them closely worried about her boyfriend as they walked through the halls of the school looking for somewhere to treat his wounds, Stiles was struggling to balance the gym bag on his shoulder that he grabbed before getting Liam and taking the majority of his weight

" come on, Ay...through here.. Ok, on the table" he said knowing that he was taking most of Liam's weigh since not only was she small and weaker than him but she was also feeling his pain too

" Stiles, be careful ok? He... He ummm doesn't need the jolt" she said subtly trying to tell him how much pain Liam was still she knew that Hayden was scared enough already about his condition

" Liam?" Hayden said wanting some kind of reassurance that he wasn't as bad as he looked since it looked pretty bad as Aylee took off her bomber jacket and threw it onto a table behind her

" I'm okay, I'm fine...what? Is it bad?" He said noticing the terrified look on Hayden's face, the look of disgust on Stiles's face and his pain reflecting on Aylee's face as she clutched onto Stiles's arm

" no" Hayden said at the same time Stiles answered causing him to give her a look since he didn't believe in sugar coating the truth, not that he had much of a filter on what he said just like Aylee

" very" Stiles said at the same time Hayden answered causing her to give him a look since she ke want that Stiles wasn't helping Liam by telling him the truth about how bad his injury really was

" either way we're going to help you...hopefully before we both pass out" she said wondering how Liam was still holding out since her body felt overwhelmed although it was worse as it wasn't hers

" ok so how do we do that? What do you guys usually do when this happens?" Hayden said knowing from the stories that this kind of thing happened to them in almost a weekly basis

" one thing I can try to influence his emotions, make him calmer... Don't worry it's not a repeat of the Lydia thing" she said noticing the look on Stiles's face as she jumped onto one of the table

" better not be, I like having you around again... Usually I pass out which I still might do" he said looking between his girlfriend crossed leg on the table and Liam's bloody chest making him ill

" Stiles!" Hayden said trying to get him to snap out of his squeamish reaction to what was happening to Liam as Aylee thought his other squeamish behaviour had been affect like with Scott

" guys, can you like not? It's hard enough trying to influence Liam's emotions without yours interfering!" Aylee said yelling slightly since she was finding it hard to focus on something she wasn't sure she could actually do

"Ok Scott heals with pain since it acts like a trigger, it makes you human" Stiles said explaining to her since she was still new to all things as he tried to think of something he could do to help

" he's already in pain !" Hayden said as she gestured to Liam laying on the table as he squirmed around in pain making loud groans and moans from the amount of pain he was in

" ok alright but maybe adding a little more will take away the pain...Ay, you're doing great" he said noticing that Liam was beginning to calm down a little but not heal as he should be

" take away his pain..." Hayden said as she remembered when he had taken her pain away when they had been rescued from the Dread Doctors as she gently captured his lip and kissed him

" ok next time I'll kiss him...so what happened with the vans?" He said to Aylee knowing that something must have gone wrong with her side of the plan since they had all done their parts

" I won't lie I got a little distracted by the sudden appearance of my bio mom, I guess they repaired the damage I did" she said with a sad smile feeling bad that it was her fault that this happened

" seriously? Katrina Geogieva showed up?" Stiles asked suddenly understanding what happened and knew that she needed him as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm loving hug

" yeah she wanted to warn about the dude after her who now wants me and wanted me to leave with her" she said summarising everything that happened between them as she started to sway

" Ay, you ok?" He said in an almost whisper to her moving away from the couple as they're comforted each other as he pulled out a bottle of Aylee's herbal remedy for her

" yeah I'm a little tired and weak but I'm just glad it worked...really, now?" She said feeling the familiar sense of a vision coming on as she held onto Stiles for support as it took hold of her

 _Aylee's vision took her to the North America in the French territory in 1760 as she watch two men dressed as French soldiers running through the snow before one of them fell over into the slush and footprints as his friend helped him to his feet so that they could run into a near by cottage to hide from the British. In the cottage a woman warned them that it wasn't safe due to the demon wolf that plagued the french territory which had peaked one of the men's interest as British soldiers began to surround the area around the cottage trapping the men inside of it along with the woman, The British soldiers were then killed by the beast as they banged on the door begging for the men to let them come inside where it was somewhat safe. The vision then switched to a woman running through the snowy woods as she hunted expertly as she showed off her skills who looked a lot like Allison before it switched again then to her being in a traven alone until a young female wearing a red peasant shirt with a dark red skirt and a black corseted flared vest, she wore old fashioned boots. Where Aylee wore her hair in long curls this woman who looked so much like her wore hers in straight with a series of braids pinned back in a half up half down style_

 _" merci Marie-Jeanne... Bonjour Orlena" the bartender said as he tried to hang up a poster as Marie-Jeanne hung it up with an arrow she shot as a smiley brunette came in and sat with her_

 _" bonjour Pierre, I have the medication for Emile...don't give up Marie, him and marcel will be back" Orlena said placing her herbal basket down next to her as she was the nearest herbalist_

 _" I know but it's hard, I miss him you that...have heard them" she said to her best friend as she gestured to the men behind her as they sat drinking as they talked about the latest going ons_

 _" she was 11 years old, 11! She was torn from limb to limb, there wasn't enough left for a proper burial" said one man as Orlena looked around to see who was talking, she had heard the stories_

 _" I'm well aware, I also aware that every new report conflicts the last. Some say it is part hyena, part wolf. It has red fur, black fur, cloven hooves or strips down its back" the magistrate told the same group of men as Orlena thought everything she knew about the creature they talked about_

 _" we know it hunts at night, it targets the head and neck...This we know for sure" Pierre said to them as he filled their glasses with alcohol as Marie-Jeanne and Orlena ate the food in front of them_

 _" it won't stop it, where the beast finds a lamb it seeks another" said the first man knowing that there wasn't a lot that they could do to stop the beast and protect the people of Gevaudan_

 _" it never eats its victims, it kills for sport" Pierre said point out the fact that they always found the victims in pieces but there was never any signs that the beast actually eats its victims for food_

 _" no animal kills for sport but then again this is no animal" the first man said as Orlena pushed away the food towards Marie-Jeanne since she now felt slightly queasy from all the killing talk_

 _" tell that to the King, I've heard word he's to send professional hunters until then we use volunteers for our hunting party especially someone to lead" the magistrate said knowing they had to do something to help their people_

 _" why ask for volunteers? We all know who the best hunter is in Gevaudan, Marie-Jeanne... My sister" Sebastian said as him and Marcel came into the traven as everyone turned to greet them_

 _" Sebastian?...Sebastian!" Marie-Jeanne said as she ran from her place at the table to her brother who lifted her up as she hugged him while Orlena watched them silently noticing something about him_

 _" Marcel, Sebastian...it's good to have you back, I know Marie-Jeanne will be much happier now" Orlena said as she moved slightly on the bench to get a better look of them but didn't get up_

 _" I am not going to argue with your brother Marie-Jeanne, what do you say?" The magistrate asked knowing that it was a wide known fact that she was a good hunter as they started chanting_

 _" will you hear their call?" Sebastian asked as Marie-Jeanne looked between her brother and her best friend who were both displaying different views on what she should concerning the beast_

 _" I hunt animals not rumours" she said making the whole bar laugh since there was nothing concrete to work on other than the say so of others as the door flew open to show a Henri with a small body_

 _" Henri!... What happened? Are you okay?" Orlena asked as she ran over to the man who shared her unusual talents and interest which had caused them to spark a friendship and mutual respect_

 _" I found him in the woods...he whispered his last words to me" he said as over Pierre's cries for his son who was now laying on top of the table as Henri retold the story of how he had found him_

 _" what were they?" The magistrate said like everyone else in the room dying to know what the young boy's last words were as his father looked up to Henri waiting to know what his son said_

 _" la bete...the beast" Henri said as they all thought about the rumours they had just been talking about before he had come in concerning the creature that was out at night ruining their town_

 _" magistrate, I do not know what creature did this but the hunting part leaves at dawn" Marie-Jeanne said with tears in her eyes as she knew that this creature had to be stopped soon_

 _Once the magistrate convinced Pierre that the best thing for his son was for him to take him to be prepared for his burial the traven went back to low hum as people discussed everything that just happened as they speculated what the creature could be and might happen to Marie-Jeanne and the others while they were out hunting. As the members of hunting party and Marie-Jeanne began to get ready to leave at dawn_ , _Sebastian and Marcel began to tell her about the creature they had encountered in the cottage while it killed the British soldiers as Orlena sat nervously on the table as she played around with the small amulet in her hand as she silently muttered to herself_

 _" you believe it? I never knew you were so superstitious" Marie-Jeanne said laughing at her brother as Marcel and Sebastian exchanged a look as he noticed that Orlena clearly believed them_

 _" I believe something I saw with my own eyes" Sebastian said remembering seeing what rhe beast did to its victims and remembering hearing the cries and screams coming from the British soldiers_

 _" there is a fine between superstitious and being careful, even you said it was a creature and not an animal" Orlena said pointing out the obvious once she was finished with her muttering_

 _" I have been through every inch of these woods and hunted every creature under the sun" she told them trying to reassure them that whatever this was it wasn't a match for her or a challenge_

 _" but not the moon" Marcel said pointing out that this was a creature of the night and she was used to hunting during the day where she was in control of small easy to handle rather this beast_

 _" are you trying to frighten me?" She asked turning away from her weapons to look at them as she narrowed her eyes at them as she wondered why since they already said she was the best hunter_

 _" we're trying to warn you, you're going to need more than ordinary steel to the beast" Sebastian said gesturing to her steel based arrows and other weapons as she wondered what else would be used_

 _" I want you to have this, it will protect you against the beast" Orlena said as she placed the amulet around her neck as it glowed slightly to signal that the spell inside was working as she prayed it worked_

 _The hunting party left at dawn although they soon learned that the best way to find and hunt the beast was track it at night since it mostly hunted at night which was why it just after midnight when they were attacked and the first torch went out before the members of the hunting party were one by one. Marie-Jeanne began to conceal herself in the woods and the darkness as she tried to find the beast before turning around and seeing it coming towards her as she grabbed an arrow as she aimed at the beast before shooting it which only seemed to make the beast more anger as it scratched her on the leg deeply making her drop her bow. She then grabbed her knife that was attached to her leg as she noticed the white glowing eyes of the beast as it prepared to attack her again. Just then Henri came running out of the woods as he had been watching closely of where the hunting party was and how they were doing in tracking down the beast_

 _" get down" Henri told her as he opened the jar of mountian ash causing the beast to be trapped as he helped Marie-Jeanne onto her feet since he knew that they needed to go before it wore off_

 _" that was no wolf!" Marie-Jeanne said knowing that was no animal or anything that she had ever seen before, although it had been some what true to the rumours that it was an impossible thing_

 _" of course not you fool, it was a werewolf" Henri said in such a casual tone causing Marie-Jeanne to give a look as she tried to process his words since she knew that there was no such thing as werewolf_

Aylee's vision ended as she found herself on the floor of the classroom where they had went to retreated with an injured Liam so they could make him heal or at least take his pain away, Aylee realised that she was holding a piece of chalk that she had been using during her vision to draw the things she saw including Marie-Jeanne and Orlena. She leaned back into Stiles exhausted from everything as he silently handed her the bottle of healing herbs as he gently stroked her arm to comfort her since he knew his touch helped soothe her due to their bond and because of their love, she took a sip as she felt the herbs beginning to work as they silently waited for her to explain

" I got a vision from past, the story of the Beast of Gevaudan and the maid of Gevaudan... Marie-Jeanne Valet" she said pointing to the image of the woman who looked so much like Allison

" but isn't that Allison and you... How?" Stiles said knowing that they had barely gotten to know each other during the nogitsune event and that they had never looked quite like they did there

" not really, theirs names are Marie-Jeanne and Orlena who lived in 1760... I don't know how I'm getting it or why " she told them as she closed her eyes for a rest knowing it took a lot out of her

" so what do you know so far? anything that could help us find who the beast is?" Liam said trying to sit up on the desk as Hayden helped him so that he could get a better look at the drawings

" not a lot so far I saw it kill some British soldiers and a young boy, Marie-Jeanne was injured by it during a hunting party" she said thinking about Henri and Marie-Jeanne in the woods in the snow

" so there's still more for you to see, more for you to learn about the beast?" Hayden said noticing the look on Stiles's face that showed the fact that he wanted nothing for it to be over for her

" yeah I think so, I still don't know who happened to the beast or who the Dread Doctors want it to remember" she said knowing that knowing who the killer werewolf was would help them now

" ok but how are you feeling? Any side effects from you powers or visions?" He asked as she turned around for him to check whether her nose was bleeding due to her body creating wounds

" I'm fine... I mean nothing's happened yet and I'm so tired" she said noticing the look that he was giving her for saying she was fine when they both knew that usually said that when they weren't

" guys I hate to ruin this cute moment of yours especially since you let us have out but shouldn't we be focused on getting out of here?" Hayden said knowing that they were sitting ducks

" she's right while we sit in here there are people out there being killed by the beast" Liam said as echoes of screams could be heard within their safe heaven as if to back up his words and point

" ok but what can we do? We currently consist of an injuries beta,a newbie werejaguar, a fantastic human and an exhausted seer" Stiles said knowing that they couldn't do much damage on their own

" so maybe we call a little back up, someone with a bang... Hey Braeden it's me, I'm at trapped at the school with the beast. I need you to bring your shotgun" she said knowing that would be enough to convince her to come to their rescue since she had taken up post to being her protector

" Braeden, actually bring all your shotguns and every other big weapon you own" Stiles said into the phone as he gently took it from her so that he could convey his message to Braeden

" see appropriate back up and if even think about calling Theo then I will... I will..." Aylee began to say to Hayden and the others before she drifted back into her vision of the story of the beast

H _enri gently helped Marie-Jeanne to his home by the woods in the middle of nowhere so that he could treat her wounds made by the beast and greeted by Orlena frantically grinding herbs as she read her books that seemed familiar to Aylee as if her memory was trying to conjure up the image, he gently placed Marie-Jeanne onto a chair as Orlena began to tend to her leg the best she could in an uncomfortable silence as Marie-Jeanne tried to wrap her head around everything._

 _" what is this" Marie-Jeanne asked as she picked up one of the bottle that were spread out on the work brench close to was sitting as she looked between Orlena and Henri for answers_

 _" mountian ash" Henri said looking at the bottle briefly before answering as he walked around the brench to hand Orlena more of the supplies that she needed to finish up tending to her wound_

 _" it's what Henri used to trap the beast from coming near you" Orlena said making her think back to the blue barrier around the beast as it tried to attack her when Henri came to her rescue_

 _" and that?" She asked as she picked up the bottle next to it after putting the mountian ash one down as Orlena stood back to check out her handy work before walking away to wash her hands_

 _" mistletoe, please put that down" Henri said taking the bottle from her as she began to look at the other bottles and items spread on around the table as Orlena joined them again with a smile_

 _" Henri is very precious about his things especially these ones" she said gently patting Henri's arm as she began to clear away the herbs and bandages that she had been using to treat her wounds_

 _" why do you have all of this?" She asked since she had never seen this side of either them, although she knew that her friend was know the healer of the town and the best herbalist_

 _" to protect ourselves, I have spent a lifetime gathering the knowledge and skills to survive werewolf" he said as he looked to Orlena for her to explain her role in all of this to Marie-Jeanne_

 _" as for me well I was into this world as a witch, some spells and tricks come in handy when dealing with a werewolf" she said gesturing to the amulet she gave her since it was how they found her_

 _" a witch?...of course why not a witch" she said thinking that made a lot of sense about her friend's weirdness, also if there was such a thing as werewolf then why shouldn't there be witches_

 _" I can teach you how to survive if you want to know" Henri said knowing that it might come in handy with the beast lurking in the shadows of the night and who was difficult to be killed_

 _" I do not care about surviving a werewolf, I want to know how to kill one" she said looking between them since she thought that one of them would something that could help her succeed_

 _After forming a plan to try and identify the beast, the three of them walked into the traven as they took their places around the small room so that they would be able to properly discover who was behind the beast a Marie-Jeanne placed some wolfsbane into the wine as she has recently learned that it was somewhat harmful to werewolf. Marie-Jeanne then gathered everyone into the traven where their plan began as they all readied themselves for whatever was about to happen_

 _" to honour the dead, I expect everyone to drink" Marie-Jeanne said with a stone cold expression and tone which was understandable to everyone since she had been the only survivor of the party_

 _" to the dead" everyone said together as they all took a sip while Orlena, Marie-Jeanne and Henri looked for someone to have the wrong reaction the wolfsbane in the wine to reveal the beast_

 _" Marcel ?" Sebastian asked as everyone turned in his direction to see that Marcel had broken the glass with his hand causing the three of them to exchange a look between them_

 _" I have got him. come on Marcel, out to the well... Orlena, some help?" She said knowing that she didn't want to be alone with who they suspected to be the beast and no one would think anything of her bring Orlena with her_

 _" do you have any cloth? Something to wrap around your hand" Orlena said as Marie-Jeanne poured some water onto the wound as Orlena made sure that there was no glass in the wound_

 _" yeah in the cellar, you will find what you're looking for in the cellar Marie-Jeanne" he said as he handed her the keys to the cellar since he knew what she was looking for as she took them_

 _" go, I'll be fine... I know a spell that will make every vessel in his brain pop, don't worry you'll heal" Orlena said reassuring Marie-Jeanne that she would be okay while she checked out the cellar_

 _After a few minutes of Marie-Jeanne looking in the cellar to find dead bodies stored down to protect the beast from being even more exposed than it was she returned to Orlena and Marcel with her crossbow and arrow with tears in her eyes as she pointed the arrow at Marcel_

 _" go ahead, release the arrow... Do it Marie-Jeanne, go ahead and let the arrow fly...please" Marcel begged her as Orlena realised something about the blood pouring out his injured hand_

 _" Marie-Jeanne, remember when Henri and I said that a werewolf bleeds black sometimes?" She said gesturing to the blood in the snow which was red as she recalled what they had told her_

 _" you are not the killer but you are covering for him" Marie-Jeanne said knowing that was the only thing that made sense as another conclusion hit Orlena as she realised the only person he would protect_

 _" Sebastian...Marie-Jeanne, the beast is your brother" she told her with tears in her eyes since she knew how close Marie-Jeanne was to her brother and all the years they had spent together_

 _Marie-Jeanne knew then that it all made sense as she dropped the crossbow and silently walked back into the traven where her brother was waiting for her as she sat down at the table trying to ready herself to confront him_

" _you have killed children" she said with tears in her eyes as she thought about how upset and grief stricken Pierre was about his son that Sebastian had killed a few nights before_

 _" I have killed whoever dares to cross my path" he said to her as calm as he could be while talking about the people he had killed, as she thought about the victims he had taken simply because_

 _" why?" She asked wishing that he had a reason but she knew that it couldn't be a good as there was never a good reason as to why someone had to die like he had killed them torn to pieces_

 _" it's what I am, what I've become... You've heard the stories, when you drink rain water from a paw print of the wolf you then become the demon wolf" he said telling the story of how he became the wolf_

 _" they need to know, they deserve to know" she said more to herself than to him as she looked around at the people of Gevaudan who had been grieve for the people the beast had took_

 _" oh go ahead, tell them it's me then watch me tear them apart in a matter of moments, every last soul in this place" he told her as she realised that he knew that would her one weakness_

 _" you're a monster!" She said wondering how he could have changed so much and become so different from the loving brother she had waited to come home to her from the war with the British_

 _" beast Marie-Jeanne, Le bete... You won't catch me and you won't kill me, we're family" he said confidently as he got up and left the traven as she was left alone with her thoughts as she cried_

 _Henri and Orlena then went over to where she sat as still as can be as she cried while she began to retell everything that Sebastian has just told her about him being the beast and how she couldn't kill him which gave the trio an idea promoting them to head back to Henri's house where all of their supernatural supplies were kept._

" one bullet might not even _be enough, we needs something that cuts deeper" Henri said knowing the Sebastian had been right about how ordinary steel and weapons wouldn't work on him_

 _" all of my spells so far are defensive and protective but I could create some more powerful" Orlena said from her place on the floor where she sat with her magic based books spread out around her_

 _" we need something that uses the weight of the beast against itself and I think I may have a possibility " Marie-Jeanne said picking up one of her arrow heads as an idea came to her_

 _Aylee's vision then showed the three of them forging a spear head in the shape of a fleur-de-lie using the moon, Marie-Jeanne's blood, one of Orlena's binding spells and steel before Marie-Jeanne placed the spear head onto its staff ready to be used on the beast, on Sebastian._

The vision faded as Aylee realised that she was sobbing as her body was confused about the amount of emotion coming from her vision and created a physical reaction to explain the things happening to her in her vision as she tried to slow her breathing since all eyes were on her including the new arrival of Braeden. Aylee with the help of Stiles tried to stand since she knew that they would need to go find both Scott and the beast as she knew that Scott wouldn't just be sitting in a classroom for something to happen for them to save everyone

" please don't tell me that you are on vision overload right now?" Braeden said realising that she was still new to this whole protective role model thing with Derek away tracking down false leads

" ok I won't tell you or you guys, just know I know the name of who the beast was" she said wiping the tears from her face as she thought about how upset Marie-Jeanne had been with her brother

" ok tell us later, first lets deal with our current beast problem... What are we going to do?" Hayden said knowing that time was of the essence again as Aylee took a sip from her bottle of herbs

" we find Scott then we find the beast but something tells me they're together" Stiles said knowing from experience as he remembered the last time they were trapped in the school by a killer werewolf

" I could try getting a vision of them both if you want" Aylee said now sitting on the desk as they all turned to look at her as if she was crazy as she tried to resist the urge to show them her Hale glare

" yeah how about you don't? We don't you passing out too, I can get track Scott with his scent" Liam said knowing that he didn't want to risk her when there was a safer option to do things

" ok let's go... Woah, where do you think you're doing?" Braeden said as she noticed Aylee jumping off the table to grab her specially made bo staff as everyone turned to look at her

" to find Scott and the beast, what are you doing?" She said turning her question back onto her as she wondered why she was being question when there was a chimera and baby beta going too

" no you're not, you need to say here with Stiles ok? What if you have another vision?" Braeden said silently saying the words ' what would Derek want her do' as she sensed Stiles agreeing

" she's right, it's better to stay here where you're safe to have a full blown vision" he said knowing that anything could happen to her while she was in a vision unaware of her surroundings

" fine, just be safe and I'll find out whatever I can on my end" she said knowing the visions weren't over yet as she watched the three of them go as she felt herself get weaker again with a vision

 _For three years Marie-Jeanne hunted her brother down with the aid of Henri and Orlena until she had been finally able to corner Sebastian in 1767 which had ended with being chased through the snowy woods as an angry Sebastian following behind her as he pulled out the arrow from his arm that she had recently shot at him. Suddenly he was surrounded by black smoke like shadows that seemed to come from nowhere as he began to transform into the beast who had Marie-Jeanne clearly set in his eyes as she slide to the snowy ground to pick up the concealed spear hidden by the snow as he tried to move but found himself rooted to the spot due to Orlena's spelled crystals. Marie-Jeanne used this to her advantage and quickly turned to face the beast Sebastian had become as she stabbed him deeply with the spear right through to his back causing him to shift back_

 _" you think this minor injury will stop me, I am the famous and feared Beast of Gevaudan. When I'm done killing everyone will know the horrors and throughout history they will remember my name" Sebastian said as he struggled to speak and breathe due to his body being spear with her weapon_

" _no one will remember" she said in an almost whisper as she realised what she must in order to prevent him from getting what he wanted or from someone else become a killer as bad as him_

 _" Damnatio Memoriae? you'd have them take my name...what is this?" He said beginning to panic as he realised he really was injured as bad as it looked as he began to cough up black blood_

 _" no ordinary steel, wolfsbane and mountian ash forged with my blood under the light of a full moon...history might remember you Sebastian but only as a beast" she said quietly to him with tears in her eyes as he began to die as he slid down the spear as she kissed his forehead and left_

When Aylee came out of her final vision of the past she knew that she had everything that she needed to know about who the beast had been and who the Dread Doctors wanted the current to remember in order to bring back Sebastian Vatel who had been so terrible and terrifying that he had to be erased from history. As she looked down at her drawings on the floor that she had made during her visions she noticed something that happened when it had been happened, something that had seemed familiar to her at the time but hadn't been sure why when she realised that she was still missing a key part as Stiles watched her trying to work it all out

" why does this look familiar? I mean it does right?" She asked him wanting to know if the lines what was real and wasn't anymore due to the amount of visions that had been hitting her

" yeah... It's the Argent hunting crest, you know how every hunting family has one why?" He asked wondering why it was important and why she had drawn it in her vision like they were connected

" oh my god, Marie-Jeanne married Henri who was an Argent meaning she was the first Argent hunter!" She said as it all clicked into place in her head and she watched his reaction mirror hers

" wait are you telling me the woman who killed the beast was an Argent, the first Argent? As in Allison's ascender?" He said realising that must be why she looked so much like allison

" yeah, makes why Gerard knows so much about her and the beast and why he was so keen to help us out" she said knowing from previous memories that Gerard did nothing without a reason

" true but if Marie-Jeanne is Argent then who's this?" He said pointing to Orlena since he knew that must be a reason why she had drawn her and why she looked so much like Aylee

" she was a witch, I think she might have been the first Geogieva witch...this is the family mark" she said pointing to a mark carved into the amulet, she knew witch families all had their mark too

" so Orlena is your ascender? Why don't I think it's a coincidence that you're involved in all this?" He said thinking how the Dread Doctors affected her or how Valack had believed her to a key part in all this

" yeah I don't think any of this is coincidence...oh god! I know who the beast is!" She said holding onto him as he noticed her eyes turning back to her seer purple although she was still aware

" wait what? Who?" He said thinking that finding out the identity of the beast now was linked to who the beast was hence why she was suddenly able to answer the question everyone wanted to know

" it's Mason...Stiles, it's Mason" she said with a large of sadness in her voice as she realised that not only was it someone they knew but someone in their inner circle and trusted so much

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	32. Chapter 32: the beast of Beacon Hills

hey guys so here is another a chapter and I kinda struggled with writing this to fit all the key parts in and in the order they came in so I decided to change the order of them so that all of the ones with the desert wolf is in this one and then all the main ones with the Beast of Gevaudan in the next one. I've also changed the ending to fit with my story concerning Aylee and Katrina Geogieva her mom as well as to make it more interesting hopefully. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter like always

Chapter 32: the beast of Beacon Hills

As soon as they were sure that Mason was no longer the beast for the moment or lurking around the halls of the high school Aylee and Stiles escaped their classroom to go and find the others who confirmed that Mason is the beast, they quickly agreed that Scott wasn't in any shape to go out looking for him with his current injuries from his encounter with the Beast of Gevaudan so they took him home. As Kira gently placed Scott on his bed and tried to settle him, Aylee quickly filled Braeden on what had happened between her and her mom before asking her to come to the McCall house. Aylee also got changed into her running clothes which consisted of a pale pink crop top on top of a white vest top, a black cropped running pants, a dark grey hoodie and black floral running shoes. She wore her hair up in a high slightly messy ponytail with a side fishtail braid, she wore simple light make up with little eye make up and a light pink lip balm. However Braeden convinced her to talk to Stiles and to tell him her latest suspicion concerning her mother causing Aylee to wait in the hallway of her house for him to come out of Scott's room after checking on him

" hey, how's he doing?" Aylee asked as she gave him a quick cuddle since she knew that it was always hard for them to see one of their best friends and alpha as badly hurt as he was right now

" he's ok, I mean he'll heal and he's in safe hands... How are you doing between everything you saw and meeting your mom for the first time?" He said worried that it was all becoming too much

" ok I think, I called Lydia to let her know about Mason and she said that Gerard was telling her the story" she said leaving out the part about him thinking that she was Marie-Jeanne and an argent

" and you picked up on it then like Valack said it unlocked who the beast is now... He thinks she's the key right?" He said still believing that Aylee was the key to all this since it made the most sense

" yeah something like that and as for my mom... Well she wants me to leave Beacon Hills with her" she said knowing that she had to tell him about the other part of the story that she had figured out

" hey Ay, tell him yet?" Braeden said joining them as placed her shotgun down since she had left to go to Derek's loft where she had been staying to quickly stock up on her weapons just in case

" no not yet, I thought I would ease into it but I'm not sure you can" she said knowing that it wasn't exactly the kind of thing that you just blurted out to someone you loved in the middle of all of this

" what? What did I do?" He said knowing them both well enough to know that they knew something that he clearly didn't as he suddenly hoped that they didn't have another problem

" you know how I said my mom wants me to leave with her... I think she might want to kill you" she said as casual as she could as she tried to down play it a little although she could tell he wasn't

" kill me why?" He said thinking that it probably wasn't a good sign that your girlfriend's mom wanted to kill you without meeting you first as he thought about everything they knew about the deadly Katrina Geogieva

" she knows you're one of the reason I don't want to leave Beacon Hills" she said thinking that if Stiles wasn't here then maybe she might consider it but not if her mom killed him like she was planning to

" ok well that's disconcerting, I should probably have a gun" he said causing the two females to give him a look as Aylee remembered he wanted a gun when they wanted to go Mexico for Scott

" I'm not giving you a gun" Braeden said knowing that there was no way she was giving Stiles Stilinski a gun especially with everything that she knew about him and his clumsy ways

" yeah why would you want a gun? You think you can shoot faster than my mom can blow you up?" She asked thinking that a gun would only slow her mom down and her powers were faster

" Braeden has a gun, you have your light blast thing and your mom who is trying to kill me can explode things. I think I should probably have a gun" he said a little frantic at how defenceless he was compared to the others

" go ahead" Aylee said as Braeden gave her a look she tried to decide whether or not this was a good idea or not as Braeden took out her gun and disarmed it by taking out the clip just to be safe

" ok... I probably shouldn't have a gun" he said as he looked at the gun on the floor that he had failed to catch and bumbled with it before dropping it to the floor as he was glad it wasn't loaded

" yeah probably a good idea, don't worry I'll keep you safe plus it's my turn to safe you" she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek before making her move to leave and head out to the woods

" wait where are you going?" He asked suddenly realising that she was dressed to go running as he wondered whether she was mad or had forgotten about everything that was going on out there

" I wanted to go to my mom's cave, there's something I want to find that might help us with everything" she said thinking about the amulet that Orlena gave to Marie-Jeanne and the crystals

" do you really think that's safe? What if she waiting there for you or you meet the beast along the way?" He said trying to make her see that this wasn't the best plan she had ever come up with

" Aylee, he has a point... Why don't I go up and see if I can find what you're looking for?" Braeden said as Aylee had handed her the drawings of the items she wanted to look for before she left

The next morning before school the whole pack meet together in the McCall kitchen minus their recovering alpha so that they could discuss what they were doing so far to find Mason before the Dread Doctors did and before he remembered who he was or who the beast was. Aylee wore a white u neck rank top underneath a red knitted cropped jumper, khaki ripped jeans, a brown hooded biker jacket and brown combat boots. She wore long ombré curls down with a simple braided crown pulling back the pieces of her hair that might get in her way, her eye make was smoky with heavy black eyeliner bringing out her blue eyes and matching her dark red lips.

" my dad's out an APB out on him" Stiles said letting them know that his dad was getting the local law enforcement officers involved in the search on the down low by disguising it as a missing persons case

" for a 5 foot 16 year old?" Kira asked wondering whether or not it would be enough to find the right 16 year old that they were looking for and wanted before the Dread Doctors did

" I recommended a nine foot tall raging werewolf" he said as they suddenly realised why his dad had went the description he had gone for as Aylee turned to look at Liam as she felt his emotions

" it still might not be him... But Hayden's at the school looking" he said still having doubts that his best friend could be responsible for the things that the beast had done so far like killing so many

" Liam trust me it's him, I saw it... I'll keep my seery eyes out of any visions that could point us in the right direction" she said told them gently patting her new sketch pad since she ruined the last one

" mom can check all the hospitals in the county, we can find him" Scott said walking into the room pleased that his pack was doing everything they could to save Mason as he joined them

" what happens then?" Liam asked worried about what they could do or be forced to do with his best friend who was currently a raging killer werewolf and on the verge of becoming someone else

" we figure out a way to save him" he said looking between Aylee and Lydia since he knew of them was the key to all this since he knew Gerard was interested in Lydia but no one ever thought about Aylee

" ok but where else can we look?" Lydia asked knowing that they had pretty much everywhere in Beacon Hills where Mason might go or even where the beast might go to cause the most damage

" we can ask Corey" Scott said reaching out to the bookcase grabbing onto something as Corey suddenly became visible again as they all began to wonder how long he had been there for

" dude, if you're going to be invisible and spy on people then you might want to control your fear" Aylee said knowing that both her and Scott had noticed the amount of fear coming from him

" wait, it's not my fault. They took him and I couldn't do anything, they took him" he said over and over again as Aylee tried to separate herself from what she was feeling and what Corey was feeling

" who took him?" He said knowing that it made the difference plus there was so many different teams out there wanting the beast like them, the argents, Theo's pack, the Dread Doctors

" the Dread Doctors" he told them causing them to all look at each other since they knew this was the worst case scenario and the last thing they wanted to happen to Mason as it meant nothing good

" great, that's just... Fantastic and no way are we doing what I think you're planning to do" Aylee said sternly looking at Scott as she figured out what his move was despite how much she hated it

After much argument over whether or not this was a good idea Liam, Scott and Aylee headed to the school where they had planned to meet Theo and whatever was left of his pack, Aylee now had her khaki aztec backpack on her back as she seriously considered what was about to happen. Scott knew it was a risk to bring both two very anger members of his pack with him to meet Theo but one was his only real werewolf beta and the other was not his sister but someone who would throw Theo off making any smart remarks

" we're stupid for doing this" Liam said as they walked down the stairs since it had been on his mind ever since Scott had suggested it as he thought about everything Theo had done to them

" I completely agree with Liam, this is not a smart or a even a good plan" she said knowing there was no way she was ever going to trust Theo like the others had before the supermoon

" we're not stupid and its doesn't have to be a smart or even a good plan, we're desperate" he told them as they stopped by the locker room door pausing before they headed inside to fall to Theo

" how desperate?" Liam asked wondering how things had to be for them to turn to another one of their enemies for help on a situation since he knew they wouldn't do this normally if they could avoid it

" well I still don't like it ... Or him!" Aylee said glumly as they headed inside to see Theo and Tracy waiting for them in all their arrogant glory as Aylee showed them the infamous Hale eye roll

"Hello Aylee, I have to say you're looking better than the last time I saw" Theo said as soon as he noticed her walking into the room with her jacket laying through the straps in her back

" well seeing as how I was bleeding and had a hole in my head the last saw me I would hope so, oh and thanks for that" she said making it clear that she still blamed him for her being in Eichen

" that wasn't my fault and I told you Scott that we would end up on the same side" he said reluctantly shifting his attention away from Aylee and onto her pack alpha as Scott glared at him

" how about I punch you in the balls and let Aylee do her thing to remind you we're not?" Liam said so casually that it made Aylee laugh as she gave Theo a smile as he looked at her hands

" I love this kid" Theo said pointing to Liam as Aylee narrowed her eyes at him as she leaned against one of the locker trying to work him since she knew now that her gut was always right

" I don't" Tracy said causing everyone to look at her as Aylee realised that she was the only one still loyal to him since she was most like him than the others and adapted to her supernaturalness

" who asked you, lizard girl?" She said slightly aggressively as she made a move as if signalling that she wanted to fight her as Scott raised a hand to prevent her from going any further

" we all know that you're not our side, you said you wanted to save Aylee but you left Eichen with something else didn't you?" Scott said making Aylee wonder about a lot of things concerning Theo

" you mean the mask? Are you worried about that?" Theo said smugly since he thought he had the advantage over them as they all exchange a look as two out of three wanted to punch him

" yeah a little actually, since it killed my nurse and could have killed me" she said as panicking thought of the mask since Valack had tried to make sure that she was ready before putting it on her

" did you put it on? Who did you see?" He said knowing that if Theo had the opportunity to have some power over them then he would take since all he ever wanted was power and to be powerful

" not Mason" he said making Aylee think about everything she had seen the night before concerning the Beast of Gevaudan and the maid of Gevaudan's story in her visions

" what does that mean? It's not him?" Liam said in a hope that they had been wrong about him although he knew by now that Aylee was never wrong about the things she had seen

" it's him Liam, Theo saw Sebastian didn't you?" She said knowing that was who the Dread Doctors wanted him to become so that they would have the prefect killer that they had wanted

" why don't you come a little closer and find out?" He said teasing her as he flashed her a charming smile hinting that she would come closer and touch him to get a vision what he had seen

" ok first I'm not coming close to you ever and I don't need to, and second I've already seen the original beast's story" she said knowing that whatever he was trying to do her wasn't going to work

" aren't you a little a fire cracker today with all the answers" he said noticing for the first time the change in her than how she had been when he first met her where she had been a little shinier

" Liam, it probably means he's a lost cause" Tracy said causing Aylee to give her a look as she knew that she wasn't helping the situation or calm Liam down as she could feel his emotions

" seriously, feel a little and quit acting like the cold reptilian we know you are" Aylee said getting a snappy due to the amount of emotions including hers and tense in the room that was affecting her

" we all want the same thing Ay, we want Mason back" Theo said to her causing her narrow her eyes and scowl at him as he used her nickname that mostly used by the people she loved most

" ok you don't get to call me that like ever. Otherwise I will beat you up, I don't care about your wanna be beta" she said calmly though with an edge, showing him that she wasn't messing around

" Ay...the difference is we want him alive" Scott said knowing when his sister was beginning affected by other people's emotion as he returned back to the problem and situation at hand

" I'm open to compromise, you still got the map with telluric currents on it? Bring it to the operating theatre in 2 hours" he said as Scott nodded before gesturing to Aylee and Liam to leave

" hold on... Theo do you remember that promise I made you that I'd make you wish you were dead if you messed with this pack because I do" she said before leaving reminding him of the promise

" really? You promised him that, why?" Scott said knowing that she was never that violent or angry as he watched the relief flow through her a she separate herself from the intense emotions

" because you might have trusted him but I didn't ever, I always thought he was up to something else so I warned him" she said knowing that she would never kill him but she could do worse

" I'm glad one of us did, ok so remind me again how desperate are we?" Liam sled again still feeling like trusting Theo was the worse plan they had come up so far which was saying something

" unfortunately, incredibly!...wait up, Aylee I think you should go to the station" He said knowing that it was probably for the best with everything that was going on with her like her mom and Theo

" why? I can predict any trouble, I can fight and more importantly I will know if and when Theo betrays us" she said fighting for her case as to why she should be involved with the hunt for Mason

" yeah but your mom might show up again and you're so angry right now at Theo" he said knowing that while they had all dealt with what he had done to them and her Aylee had yet do that

" for a good reason Scott! it's not like he copied from me on a test, he's the reason I went back to Eichen!" She said knowing it was no small thing since it was worst nightmare to be back there

" I know ok? I get it but right now we need to focus on Mason and how to stop the Dread Doctors, not Theo" he said knowing that Theo would get what was coming to him eventually

" fine, I'll got to the station and update Stiles... Just do me a favour and don't make the same mistake twice, don't trust him" she said remembering how Stiles had said once that he couldn't trust anyone because Scott trusted everyone

Aylee rode her bike to the sheriff's station as she listened to music trying to calm herself down before she went to tell the others what happened with their meeting with Theo, although she knew that the one thing that would really calm her down was Stiles and his touch. She grabbed her things from the basket on her bike as she headed inside the station as she wondered if they would ever actually defeat the Dread Doctors and their creatures that had become their own personal nightmare which had severally increased the body count in Beacon Hills over the last three months. As she went in she saw the surprise in Stiles's face since he had thought she would be with the others as she saw him in his dad's office alone looking at different files while his dad and Lydia were out with the other deputies searching for any clues and sightings of Mason

" hey what are you doing here? You're meant to be with Scott and Liam dealing with the almighty Theo?" Stiles asks as she walked into the sheriff's office,she placed her bag and jacket on the sofa

" I kinda got kicked of that particular dream team, apparently I have unresolved issues with Theo" she said to them since they all know that it was more than that as it was now out in the open

" what happened? Did you punch him because that wouldn't be completely awful?" He said knowing that he had thought about punching him more than once if it didn't mean breaking his hand

" no I wish but I did threaten to beat him up for calling me Ay and called Tracy names" she said knowing that the last one wasn't exactly mature of her but it help her mood a little at the time

" it's still really fresh for you isn't it?" He said knowing that they had all a few weeks to deal with Theo did during the supermoon but for her it must feel like it had just happened like yesterday

" a little, it was first time I had seen him since that night and I guess all that hate and anger just hit me all at once" she said playing with the locket around her neck that had belonged to her mom

" trust me, none of us exactly let what he did to you go or well at least I didn't... Are you sure you're ok?' He said remembering their conversation in the tunnels as he began to worry about her coping

" yeah I will be but for right now I think it's ok not to be...although this helps" she said gesturing to their intertwined hands as he gently pulled her into a hug since he knew they both needed it

" hey what's going on? Everything ok?" Lydia asked as she entered the office with the sheriff worried that something bad had happened when they had seen their sad embrace and exchange

" everything's fine and going to plan I think, although still nothing from Scott or Liam" Stiles said allowing Aylee a minute to recover and collect herself since it was clear their little break was over

" they were meet Theo at the operating theatre with the map of telluric currents" she said updating them since she knew that Scott and Liam probably didn't have time to text one of them to tell

" are we sure this is a good idea?" Lydia asked still doubting whether they were doing the right thing by getting Theo involved when they now knew that he couldn't be trusted to do anything

" no, no one this is a good idea" Stiles said being honest with them since he knew that no one would be stupid enough to trust him again after everything they had been through in the last month

" but you're trusting Theo anyway?" His dad asked thinking that there had to be a bigger plan a play since he knew his son wouldn't just go through something that stupid without a backup

" we're not trusting him, we're using him" Stiles said looking to Aylee for backup on this one as he realised how quiet she had become as he noticed she was lost in some deep dark thought

" there's a difference, like the fact we are expecting him to double cross us and use us" she said standing up from where she was sitting on the arm of the chair as she stood next to Stiles

" since it's probably a given, we're just trying to cover everywhere Mason might show up" he said to them since they all knew the more people looking for him then the faster they would find him

" which is why Scott and Liam are the Peter junior covering the Dread Doctors side of things" she said nicknaming Theo peter junior since they were both power hungry and do anything for it

" Melissa has got the hospital" the sheriff said knowing he had been checking in with Melissa on a regular basis or whenever he noticed someone being processed in the hospital database matching his description

" Hayden and Corey are at the school and Braeden is at Scott's house " Lydia said listing off more people would had all been stationed in case Mason turned up so that they would be there to help

" someone's got to find him" the sheriff said thinking that he had that was a lot people for him to slip past as he realised that they would do anything if it meant saving Mason and Beacon Hills

" well let's hope they find Mason and not the beast" Lydia said before leaving as she thought how bad it would be if it was the beast instead of sweet Mason who they want to so desperately save

Suddenly Aylee's eyes switched to her seer purple as she felt a vision coming on as she clutched onto Stiles's arm for support, her vision took her to her house at night guessing from the lack of lights and darkness in the house. She began to move around the house towards the now familiar sounds of people fighting as she headed into the living room to see her mom and Braeden fighting each other, she knew you didn't need to be a genius to work out that Braeden was trying to protect her by stopping her mom from getting near her. Eventually she came out of the vision noticing that she had crumpled slightly in Stiles's arms while she had been in the vision as she tried make sense of her vision

"Ay...you ok? What did you see? Did you see Mason?" He said as he gently led over to the couch in his dad office as he handed a bottle of water so she calm herself down as she took small sips

" no not him, my mom and Braeden... They were fighting over me I guess, I think it happens tonight" she said knowing that she had probably been hiding away somewhere in her house

" Katrina Geogieva was at your house? Of course she was, like we don't have enough problems right now... Sorry" he said once realised that what he had said and how it must've sounded to her

" no you're right, we have so much going on without my bio mom causing problems" she said wishing not for the first time that they were normal or that she had grown up knowing her parents

" you know what this means right? You need to go home to Braeden and stay there" he said hoping that she wasn't about to argue with him on this like she had a few nights before

" I know I do but let it be noted I'd rather be here with you and not hiding" she said pulling him closer by tugging on his tshirt gently as she began to nuzzle into his neck for more comfort

" me too babe but you never know you might answers you want about her and about who's after you" he said wishing that he could take her away from all this for a day and just be with her

" maybe but I just this over with..." She said knowing that she was tired and needed a rest from the supernatural world for a while as Stiles sensed this he gently cupped her face and kissed her

After a few moments of kissing and seeking comfort in each other Aylee gave him one more kiss before grabbing her things and heading back to where she had left her bike so that she rode it over to her house where Braeden was waiting for her since Stiles had called her to let her know what was going on while she rode over there. As soon as Aylee had gotten home Braeden had practically shoved her inside before spreading mountian ash at the door to prevent Katrina Geogieva from entering the house while Aylee tried to work out how she was going to break it since she clearly had in her vision. Soon Aylee became agitated and nervous as she began to length of the kitchen while Braeden sat at the kitchen table eating shelled nuts

" Aylee, would you please stop pacing your making me nuts?" Braeden said showing that although she understood why she was nervous but still didn't want to make her more so by being nice

" I can't ok? All I keep thinking about is that I should be out there doing something or at least protecting Stiles" she said thinking about how her mom still wanted to go another him to get to her

" you had a vision of her being here and soon, plus he's with his dad and all those deputies so I think he'll be fine" she said with confidence although with Stiles you never could predict his safety

" yeah you're right, I just needed to be distracted so tell me why Derek isn't here wrapping me in bubble wrap?" She asks thinking that would serve as the prefect distraction and cure her curiosity

" because he doesn't know half of what's going on here and right now he's in South America with Cora" Braeden told her knowing that she was bound to ask where he was sooner or later

" why? Is everything ok? Is Cora in trouble?" She began to ask panicked that just as they were about to solve their Dread Doctors and chimera problem they were going have to deal some more

" she's fine, I got her to call him asking for help on some fake problem" she said as she grabbed a pack of cards laying on the counter where Scott had left them months ago after their poker night

" why would you do that and why would she agree?" She asked trying to make sense of it although she knew that Cora knew some of things that had been going on with her due her texts

" with Katrina Geogieva being here I couldn't keep sending him on false leads without him finding out and Cora knew it was for you" she said knowing the remaining Hale family members helped each other

" but he is going to have to find out eventually and will be raging at both of us for keeping this from him" she said knowing he wouldn't like that she had went back into Eichen house for a short visit

" maybe but it will be worth it if we keep him safe and out of it right? Don't worry about Derek, let me deal with him" she told the younger female since she knew she had plenty to worry about

" yeah I guess you're right... I'm going to go up to my room and paint or something to distract myself" she said with a sad smile as she got out of her chair and headed up to her attic bedroom

Aylee decided to play her music on low while she sat on her bed catching up one the schoolwork she had missed out on while she had been in Eichen since she knew that she still needed decedent passing grades to get into the college of her dreams or any college that would be willing to look pass her recorded metal health issues. However she was soon interrupted when's he felt the familiar pull of a vision coming on as she moved to grab her sketch book to draw whatever she was about to see so she could make sense of it later. She was suddenly in the grimly lit Dread Doctors's liar as she looked around to see big tanks filled with different coloured fluid and bodies as she noticed that Mason was resting against one of them and that he had some sort of device coming out of his neck. She noticed that as Scott and Liam tried to help Mason, Theo was busy talking to the Dread Doctors who taunting him by calling him a failure and pure evil. Once her vision ended she grabbed her jacket and bo staff since she knew that she had to get to them before anything more happened

" Braeden something's going on, we've got to go like now!" She said as she ran down the stairs as she clipped the bo staff into place, when she got downstairs she sensed two sets of emotions

" Aylee, go upstairs now and don't come down till I tell you got it?" Braeden said as soon as she knew Aylee was close to them as Aylee noticed that she was pointing a gun at her mom

" hello sweetie... It's time to go!" Katrina said as she knowing that they didn't have time to chit chat about the details as she ignored the fact that Braeden was currently pointing a loaded gun at her

" she isn't going anywhere especially with you... Aylee, upstairs now!" She said yelling at her slightly since she notice how still and frozen Aylee seemed to be as she refused to move at all

" do you really think you can shoot me faster then I can blow you up or say a spell?" She asked her as she seeing her as a threat in the way of getting what she wanted which was her daughter

" no but I'd give a go, you really think I'd let Aylee anywhere near you after what you've done?" She said refusing to back down or show any weakness when it came to Katrina as she did the same

" there's no need for you to die Braeden but I will kill you if you come between me and my daughter" she said looking at Aylee who was still on the stairs scared while holding her bo staff

" stop! No one is killing anyone, we don't have time for this... Why are you here? You only ever show up when I'm in danger" she said remembering the suppressed memory that she had gotten

" you remember that? I didn't think you knew about my little visits" she said finally shocked and stunned while Braeden looked between them trying to guess what they were talking about

" let's just say I've had a few memories surfacing, you didn't answer my question though" she said knowing that Scott and Liam were danger while they talked about nothing and were doing nothing

" I don't know how he's been tracking you but he has and he's here" she said holding onto the door and leaning in as much as she could without feeling the weakening affects of the mountian ash

" so you keep telling me but like I keep saying I have bigger and badder supernatural thing to deal with" she said thinking about Mason and the Beast of Gevaudan working with or for the doctors

"Listen to me when I tell you that this guy is a pure evil" Katrina said since she knew that she could that he was near from the mark that he bore into her to haunt and taunt her as it bled onto her top

" yes I am or at least that's what I hear... Incendio... Sorry about that and please Katrina come on in" a strange man said as he melted Braeden's gun and used a hand gesture that somehow pulled Katrina breaking the mountian ash boundary

Braeden took a second gun from her pants waistband as she began to shoot at the man before tossing the weapon aside as she began to fight with the man before he gained control over her using his strength as he smashed her heading into the wall causing her to be knocked out laying on the floor. Katrina then made a move to attack him however he raised a hand towards her causing her to fall to her knee holding her head as she screamed while they both began to mutter spells although hers was having no affect while Aylee watched helplessly

" Phesmatos superous em animi... Sorry, this was not the way I wanted to meet you Aylee. I'm Nathaniel Ward" he said to her as she walked closer looking at the unconscious bodies of Braeden and Katrina

" I would say I'm pleased to meet you but considering that you just knocked my friend and my bio mom, you have to forgive me" she said showing her fearless and hardened Hale side of her

" I like you, you are so much like your mother was at your age... So full of spirit, so fierce and so foolish at times" he said moving around her as he placed with her hair making her want to flinch

" actually some like to say I get my brains from her!" She said waiting till he was behind her before elbowing him in the stomach then behind the knees to make him fall before running from him

" a little rebellion is natural for someone of your age but only a little" he said making it clear that she was being giving a free pass but wouldn't be given another as she tried to think of something

" yeah I don't think it's my age that is making me rebel" she said pulling out her phone from her pocket since she realised that she needed help with this since she needed something unexpected

" who are you calling, Aylee? Is it Stiles, your boyfriend? You see I've been learning a lot about you lately like I know Scott is your adoptive brother an a true alpha, Kira the kitsune and his girlfriend, Liam is the angry beta, then there's Lydia the banshee" Nathaniel said to her as he tried to find her while she sent an sos text to Stiles asking him for help

" aren't you quick study? Almost doesn't seem fair that I know nothing about you" she said putting her phone back in her pocket as she entered the room again knowing this had to be done face to face

" well what do you want to know?" He said knowing that she had every right to know the man who was going to kill her and why he was doing it, he also knew that he had a soft spot for her

" what did my mom do to you? Why you do want me dead?" She said stalling a little until Stiles got here as she tried to keep him talking while she getting the answers she wanted to know so badly

" she tried to kill me expect it didn't work obviously thanks to some witchy tricks I had up my sleeve" he said watching her for any signs that she was about to do something stupid

" why did she try to kill you? I mean apart from the obvious issues" she said gesturing to him since she knew that someone could find one or two reason why he should be killed

" to cut a long story short, I killed my coven including my family to absorb their magic and she didn't like that so she tried to kill me so I swore to repay the favour" he said bending down where Katrina lay on the floor as he swept the hair out of eyes before moving down to her neck

" but I guess you wanted to succeed in killing her, great but where do I come into it?" She said trying to calm her emotions down as she waited for him to be distracted to use her light on him

" before killing her I want to absorb her powers but that was before I learned about rare powerful daughter the seer" he said moving closer to her as she tried to slow her breathing

" now you think killing me will cause her more pain than killing her and as a nice little bonus you get my powers, except there's one problem" she said as something suddenly occurred to her

" and what's that, all knowing one?" He said with a sneer as he grew tired of her and closed the distance between them as he used made a strangling gesture with his hand causing her to choke

" you won't be able to control my powers...have you wondered what power would do to you?" She said struggling to breath as she fell to the ground as she tried to keep talking to him

" make me more powerful, so powerful no one can hurt me... Your powers can do that!" He said getting more and more angry at her as he pulled her hair forcing her to stand up on her feet

" Aylee?...Ay! Aww no!" Stiles said as approached the door to see his girlfriend in trouble as he realised that all he had was shift the focus into him as Nathaniel tossed her to one side

Nathaniel began to turn his strangling gestures toward Stiles as Aylee realised what he was about to do as she recovered from being toss as she distracted Nathaniel enough to allow Stiles to jump out of the way by using her light on him making his shoulder begin to bleed. Aylee decide to attack him while he was distracted by the fact her light had injured him although he seemed to recover enough to engage in her attack as he backed Aylee against the coffee table causing her to fall through it taking Nathaniel with her. Due to how they fell Nathaniel was less injured by it while Aylee clutched at her back and sides which took most of blow, he grabbed her by the jumper and held her against the wall

" let go of her!" Stiles said took his chance at Nathaniel by trying to hit him with an vase however he simply made a sweeping gesture with his hand causing Stiles to fall onto the glass

"Stiles?" Aylee asked unsure as she saw him laying in the middle of the glass unmoving until she noticed the hesitant movements as they both realised that he had a shard of glass in his shoulder

" like its been pointed out many times in my life I'm evil and monster, so you tell me how many people I'm going to have to kill tonight!?" He said slamming her head against the wall with every word he spoke

"...don't you need the full moon draw power on you, you might be powerful but you're still a witch?" She said through the pain as she remembered that witches used the elements for power

" you're right I do and it might not be a full moon Aylee but it's close enough" he said beginning to chant as she began to scream a little at the pain of her powers beginning ripped from her

" Aylee!...here!" Stiles said pulling himself towards them while being mindful of his injury as he tossed her a package containing the talons as she placed into her fingers before stabbing him

" things never end well for people who demand and steal power... Now it's your turn to know how it feels to be powerless" she said as her eyes grew brighter as she took his powers away

" couldn't have said it better myself...you ok?" Katrina said as hit Nathaniel's head in his weakened state as she tried to check on her daughter to see her head bleeding and bruises forming

" can someone please come and take this shard of glass out of my chest please?" Stiles said feeling bad about interrupting the touching mother daughter moment as Aylee ran over to him

" I am but he won't be, come on let's get you to Deaton" she said as she took it out before putting pressure on the wound and helping him to his feet as she grabbed her bag and headed to the jeep to head to the animal clinic

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	33. Chapter 33: apotheosis

hey guys so here is the last chapter and again I kinda had to change a lot in order to fit all the important parts so I changed minor details to fit in with previous chapters, like the last chapter I changed the order of the scenes so that all of the ones with the desert wolf is in the last one and then all the main ones with the Beast of Gevaudan are in this one. Also I've decided to stop writing for the next two months or so due to exams coming up but if you any request for a sequel or another story to pass time season 6 then let me know. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Thank you all your reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me pms so please keep that up, I like hearing what you think good or bad .You can also see Aylee's outfits via the link on the bottom of the chapter like always

Chapter 33: apotheosis

Aylee had the difficult challenge of trying to keep pressure on Stiles's wounds while trying not to crash his jeep as she drove him to the animal clinic as she was keeping calm for his benefit despite the anxiety that was raising in her every time she looked at the blood coming from his wound. As soon as they had arrived at the animal clinic she forced him to temporarily take over applying pressure so that she could help him out of the jeep before heading inside the clinic, although he insisted on bring along the file on why Mason was a genetic chimera

" Deaton! It's Stiles, he needs your help...long story but he kinda had a piece of glass in his chest and needs to be patched up" she said as Deaton came to help them as he helped carry Stiles

" I'm guessing it's all ready been an eventful night... This is going to hurt" he said as they helped Stiles onto the examine table as Aylee held onto his hand as Deaton cleaned his wound

" you could say that...when we tell this story to other people we're giving it a different ending, one where I save you" he said grunting in pain, he squeezed Aylee's hand as he tried to distract them

" we take it in turns right and I'm pretty sure that you'll get another chance to save me" she said knowing that there was always someone out there who wanted to kill her or someone she loved

" there you go, I've stitched it up but I suggest getting Melissa to check it over...I'll give a moment together while I clean up " Deaton said knowing she was better with people than he was

" what are you doing?... Ok" he said as she began to look through one of the cabinets as she found a bag filled with some of their clothes as she threw him the red tshirt she loved so much

" Scott decided that it would be good idea to stash some of our clothes away in case of a quick getaway" she said as she began to pull out her clothes as she took of her top revealing the bruises

" looks like I wasn't the only one to get hurt tonight...that looks sore, come here" he said gesturing for her to come closer to him so that he could clean the cut on her head that was bleeding

" I am so sorry this happened. I wanted to protect you not get you hurt protecting me" she said as she felt a twinge of pain as he cleaned her wound with an alcohol wipe and a few butterfly stitches

" well now I have battle scar of my to compete with your growing list, you good?" He said as kissed her hand knowing that they still needed to deal with the beast and the Dread Doctors

" got to be right? Mason isn't Mason anymore so I'll deal with this later I promise" she said since she knew he would think she was avoiding an emotional overload as she got changed again

" yeah about that... Deaton, can you come in here? Melissa gave me this file on Mason" he said calling Deaton in once he was sure that Aylee covered and ready to talk about everything

" he has vanishing twin syndrome?" He said once he had read through the file as he passed it to her so that she could have a look at it too as she saw the sonogram picture showing two babies

" that's part of your expertise right?" Stiles said knowing that they only really had him to turn to now with everything going on as they remembered the other difficult cases he had helped with

" not particularly no...Aylee, you ok?" Deaton said noticing that she had taken a step back and was clutching onto the counter as if she was in pain or bracing her something that was coming

" someone's coming and they're in pain like a lot" she said gesturing to the door as Stiles hopped off the exam table so he could go to bed as the door opened to revelling Scott and Liam with a Dread Doctor

" he's still alive" Scott said as him and Liam placed the Dread Doctor onto the examine table as they realised that something must have gone when they went to find Mason and the Dread Doctors

" yeah barely, what the hell happened?" Aylee said as she began to braid her hair so that it would cover her new cut and the healing hole in her head as she realised they were all having a bad night

" Mason is now Sebastian and the beast, the Dread Doctors tried to control him but he attacked them" Scott said summarising what happened with their side of the plan in finding Mason

" he killed the other two ...what happened with you two? I can smell blood" Liam said looking between Stiles and Aylee while Deaton began to gather everything he possibly would need to help

" my mom showed up at home and so did the dude after her, Stiles had a piece of glass in his chest and I was in a fight a lot" she said said summarising every reason why he could smell blood

" you're kidding me? Everything ok?" Scott said knowing that this was a big deal for her as he began to worry about her copying with it all and about his best friend being injured the way he was

" yeah basically, I'll explain everything later but right now we have much bigger things to worry about" she said knowing that worst case scenario was in well under way which needed to be fixed

" can you keep alive?" Scott asked as they refocused their attention back to the dying Dread Doctor on the table as Stiles made sure that Aylee kept her distance since he could still affect her

" I'm not sure he technically is alive" Deaton said taking his vital as he tried to think of some way that could save him but struggling even with using both his human and supernatural knowledge

" screw keeping him alive, I can get him to talk" Liam said shocking none of them since that was always his suggestion as the other three teens in the room gave him a look that said everything

" personally I don't think we utilise torture nearly enough" Stiles said half agreeing with him and half mocking him as he knew that they weren't the kind of people who could torture someone

" we're the good guys remember? The good guys don't do the torture the thing, they do the helping thing instead" she said feeling like she was giving them the first lesson good guy 101

" come" Sebastian said for those who could hear him from where they were as Aylee's blue eyes switched to her seer purple as she saw that Sebastian was outside the animal clinic

" you hear that?" Liam said wanting his alpha to confirm that he couldn't hear it to and that it wasn't a trick his overtired worried mind was playing on him as he looked between Scott and Aylee

" you hear it, I see it" she said realising how chilling it was to see the unchanged man she had seen in her vision from the 1760s as she thought about Orlena, Marie-Jeanne, Marcel and Henri

" come to me" Sebastian said to the werewolves in the room and the Dread Doctor laying on the table as he waited outside the animal clinic for him to get his way like he was used to

" guys, stand back like now!... He isn't talking to you two" she said after having a vision of what was about to happen as she gestured for them to move back as she realised who it was he really wanted

" Liam, wait!" Scott said as they all covered their ears as the Dread Doctor emitted a loud high pitch sound as he made a move to leave as Liam went to attack and stop him and threw him away

" seriously?! You werewolves need some brain cells!" She said as she went over to where Liam had landed after being throw via the electric pulses created by the doctor's hand when he left

" I just figured that we shouldn't let the bad guy go right?" Liam said as he got up to his feet with the help of Aylee as him and Scott silently decided to go after him despite furniture at the door

" stop, it's electrified!" Deaton said knowing that the Dread Doctor had electrified all the metal based furniture that was blocking them from leaving or interfering with what needed to happen

" fortunately for you, you have me and supernatural hearing" she said grabbing a form from the pile near her as she turned it around to the blank side and grabbed a pen to sketch with

" Marcel? Who's Marcel?" Scott asked as he looked over to where Aylee was busy sketching the meeting that she was seeing between Sebastian and Marcel that was happening right outside

" oh god, he was his friend back when...he helped cover up his killings the last time" she said realising it made sense why he would be protecting the beast now when it was what he had always done

" does he mention the pike thing?" Stiles said looking between the three people that were in the know due their combined supernatural powers as she remembered the pike Marie-Jeanne used

" the cane..." Scott said remembering how the argent had seemed less interesting aftermath and that Gerard has rushed to grab the cane before him and Chris had followed the beast

" they took it, they took the cane... The Argents" Liam said now more worried about his best friend's life than ever since he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to kill the beast and Mason

" great... So we go back to our plan to save Mason and look at what we have, mom gave Stiles this" she said handing him the file that they had been reading before they had come blasting in

" well then maybe there's something in here, something about how he was a genetic chimera" Scott said before he read it as he spread out the different documents onto the examine table

" Mason had a vanishing twin" Deaton said stating what the three of them already knew as Aylee passed around the sonogram picture of Mason and his disappeared twin in the womb

" and now we have a vanishing Mason" Stiles said unhelpfully as Aylee gave him a familiar look that told him that he wasn't helping the situation as she thought over recent events

" actually that's not true, we know where he is its just he's someone else... The details are little muddy right now?" She said thinking about how confusing it was so much so it hurt her head

" ok but what's that got to do with him turning into a 200 years old French guy? How does that event happen?" Liam said still not seeing the connection between Mason and all this

" with a lot of twisting and unnatural supernatural things" she said knowing that Marcel had probably spent years experimenting on children to find the right one to bring Sebastian back

" hold on, Scott might have something. Mason's twin isn't entirely gone" Deaton said knowing that Mason's couldn't have just disappeared, it needed to go somewhere while in the womb

" that's what makes him a genetic chimera" she sad catching onto what he was hinting at as she knew that there was more than one way to become a genetic chimera than a transplant

" the DNA is still there" Scott said realising that was how Mason was able to have two sets of DNA inside of him without having an transplant although knew there had to be something else

" metaphorically speaking the DNA of Mason could still be in Sebastian" Deaton said thinking that it was almost the same thing as Sebastian had absorbed Mason like had with his twin

" how?" Stiles said realising that he already knew or at least had a theory in place that would make sense of this all craziness that had recently become their live over the last three months

" life is energy, energy doesn't just disappear. The Dread Doctors may have a way to break the rules of the supernatural but there are some rules that simply won't break" he told them knowing that the rules and laws of nature wouldn't be bend that easily

" so Mason can't just be gone?" Liam said feeling as if there was still hope for his best friend and hope that they would be able to save him somehow since he couldn't just let him disappear

" somewhere in Sebastian he had to still exist in some form like a spark of energy, a flicker of memory" he said as he looked at Aylee as an idea came to him about how they could save him

" hang on, you said Mason said something right before he turned" Scott said remembering the conversation they had reviewing everything that had happened on the drive over to the clinic

" he's said that not my name" Liam said seeing his best friend saying those words as he turned into the the beast in his head over and over again as if it was on repeat haunting him

" I guess it's too much assume he was just singing ' that's not my name' by the ting tings" she said knowing the other meaning could mean terrible and horrible things for all of them

" I think so Ay... it means he finally remembered his name" Scott said knowing that was what the Dread Doctors had been wanting every since they created the beast and made a success

" Damnatio Memoriae" Stiles said remembering all the places where the Dread Doctors had placed the words around Beacon Hills to trigger the beast to remember the man behind him

" that's what they wanted, the wanted Sebastian to remember his name" Liam said speaking what they were all thinking as they realised that this was thing that they had been avoiding

" Scott, your know the myth of what happens when you call a werewolf by its given name?" Deaton said trying to hint towards a way that they might be able to bring Mason back to himself

" it's turned back to human" he said thinking that they might be able to use this to their advantage although Mason wasn't a werewolf but the things taking over him was sort of

" what does that mean? Someone can just walk up to the beast and call Mason's name?" Liam said wondering if that's all they needed to do since usually there was more hoops to jump through

" I don't think so, things are never that simple when it comes to us" Aylee said knowing there had to some kind of catch to this since there was, they never had made easy for them

" she's right... It not just someone" Scott said looking at Stiles since she knew that he would already know what he was thinking as he was faster at working out puzzles than anyone else

" Lydia...Ay?" Stiles said knowing that the banshee of the group would need to be the one to call or rather scream his name and be able to reach him enough to bring back Mason

" oh god...its Lydia, she's hurt badly... Sebastian went to the station to find the Argents and clawed at her throat" she told them after a vision as the tears began to fill her at the sight

Stiles then called his dad to confirm that he had taken her to the hospital to get Melissa to help her as they decided that they needed to go to the hospital as Aylee grabbed her navy blue suede jacket as they headed to Stiles's jeep. Aylee knew wore a thin grey tshirt that showed her dark blue lace bra underneath slightly, a pair of jeans ripped at the knees, a dull blue hoodie, a navy blue suede jacket and a pair of black ankle combat boots. Her hair was placed into a loose side braid to keep her hair out of way of whatever they were about to do, her eyes make up was dark smoky with peach beige lipstick. Scott, Aylee and Liam had decided to stay outside in the waiting room while Stiles went into see Lydia so they didn't want to crowd her although Aylee was bad at being patient which meant she began to pace outside her room for Stiles to come out

" hey you ok?" She said as he came out to of Lydia's room to let them what her condition was like since the plan depended on her voice as she gave him a hug as she knew he needed it

" whenever we have a little hope someone gets hurt" he said thinking about how they had learned about Theo then found out she was catatonic or he got hurt after dealing with her mom

" well the bad guys are just doing what they do best right? Listen to me, we'll find a way to stop this for good" she said noticing the tears in his eyes as she knew exactly what he was thinking

" yeah but before or after someone else gets hurt?" He said knowing that he was beginning selfish by worrying about whether or not she was going to be okay while all this was happening

" hopefully before, no one else has to get hurt... Can Lydia still do it though?" She said knowing that they would need to come up with another plan if she couldn't scream out his Mason's name

" no I don't think, I mean she could talk but barely" he said wondering if this was their lives now, going between hospital rooms visiting their injured or dying friends as the bad guys win

" ok then we come up with another plan to bring back Mason, we can do this" she said trying to convince herself of it as well as him as he gave her look as if trying to work her out like a puzzle

" when did you become such an optimism?" He said smiling at her as he pretended to check her head in case of a fever as she gently swatted his hand away as she took it as a good sign

" unstable childhood remember? Kinda prepares you for a crisis and this is defiantly a crisis, I should go and tell Scott" she said kissing him on the cheek before making a move to leave him

" wait a second...I just really need that, I love you" he said gently grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her back towards him as her lips found his as he began to kiss her passionately

" well I'm happy to help... I love you too" she said giving him one last kiss sensing that he needed it way more than he was letting on as she realised that she needed it just as much

Aylee walked the small distance to the waiting room to see a nervous Liam sitting in one of the blue plastic chairs with his head in his hands almost silently praying that Lydia would be ok enough to save his best friend while Scott paced in front of him as if unable to stay still or still his mind. They both seemed to halt and become alert as she they noticed her walking towards them

" is she okay?" Liam asked feeling bad that all he was worried about was Mason while Lydia was laying in a hospital bed again with an injury that could have killed her if it had been worse

" she's fine but Stiles said that she can't really talk" she said knowing that they would both know what the meant without needing her to tell them as she felt Liam's defeated and hopelessness

" it's over isn't? There's nothing we can do to save him" Liam said slumping back into her chair as he faced the reality that he was going to lose his best friend because he couldn't save him

" hold on... I'll be right back... Aylee, can you help him?" Scott said after noticing at he had a miss call and a voicemail from Kira as he nodded towards Liam who was completely distraught

" hey, do I really need to give you the hope inspiring pep talk?" She said trying to use humour to defuse the tension in the waiting room as he looked at her knowing she was trying to cheer him up

" do you do pep talks?... Aylee, I can't lose Mason... He can't just be another name on the list of people we've lost" he said thinking about all stories they had told him about their grief and loss

" and he won't, he's part of our pack right and our pack always survives" she said gently clasping her hand around his as she tried to comfort him since she knew that he needed it

" get up, both of you" Scott said coming back towards them as they looked at each other confused by his sudden burst of energy and hope as they tried to work out what he was up to

" why?" Liam said knowing that they had pretty much lost now since there was no hope on getting Mason back now that Lydia couldn't talk never mind using her banshee scream

" because I've got an idea and this isn't over" he said knowing that Kira's words in her voicemail had filled him with the hope and belief in the them that he needed to come up with something

" I'll go and get Stiles then" Aylee said knowing that he would want to be involved in whatever Scott had in mind that caused his dull gloomy mood to become upbeat and excited again

Aylee had gently knocked on Lydia's door so she could tell Stiles that they needed him since Scott had come with a new plan as they headed over to the deserted nurses desk so that they could talk as Stiles clutched onto her hand seeking comfort from her touch.

" so what's this amazing plan that you've got?" Aylee said slightly worried since she knew from personal experience that Scott and Stiles's plans weren't always the best like kidnapping Liam

" you, you're my plan Ay...Valack said you were important which part of the reason he drilled into you" Scott said trying to explain the reasoning behind his play while being sensitive to her

" what can I do? Did you ever think that maybe he was just saying that so he could experiment on me?" She asked panicking slightly by the fact the whole plan depended on her as of now

" maybe but Scott's right when we found out about the trepanation we all thought you were important to all this" Stiles said remembering how it had been a race against the clock to get to her

" ok but back to point number one what can I do? Blast the Mason out of the beast?" She said still not getting or seeing what they all clearly were as she tried to clam herself down

" a flicker of memory...Deaton said that Mason could still exist in Sebastian as a flicker of memory and you're the memory girl" Liam said seeing that she was the solution to save them

" as the memory girl you can trigger Mason's memories and make him remember who he is " Stiles said knowing that was how the Dread Doctors had triggered Sebastian's memories

" what if I can't do that? I'm still recovering from everything, what if I'm too weak?" She said shrinking into herself as she began to doubt whether or not she could actually do it

" Aylee...you can do this, for Mason" Liam said having total and complete confidence in her ability to bring back his best friend since he had always had faith in her everything they did

" ok then let's go catch ourselves a beast" she said knowing that she would need her bo staff from Stiles's jeep since there was no way she was getting close to him without a weapon

Scott and Liam tracked the beast down to the tunnels where they had a feeling he would be since everything seemed to link back to the tunnels that seemed so familiar to them now sine it was where the Dread Doctors had set up their different labs and theatre rooms. Once they were down there they tried to make their through the tunnels before Scott and Liam sensed that someone familiar was close by as they realised that they were standing in water and could hear sparks of electricity as Liam realised him and Scott could take the hit since they would heal but Stiles and Aylee wouldn't be able to, also he knew they needed Aylee

" Aylee! Stop...AHHH!" Liam said pushing Aylee into Stiles so they would both be in the safe dry area as him and Scott were electrocuted by the combination of water and loose wiring

" Theo, I see you have some new tricks... Who did you kill and backstab to get those?" She said noticing how the electricity didn't affect him as he stood in the water and the venom on his claws

" you know I was hoping to it be you and not Lydia... There's just something about you" Theo said to her as he moved closer to her to touch her hair before Stiles batted away his hand

" is it her absolute dislike for you?" Stiles said with a sneer as he stood in front of her so that he was between her and Theo so that he could protect her from whatever he was about to

" maybe... Ohh hear that? That's the sound of the real power" he told them as the sound of the beasts roar filled the tunnels as he headed off to find the beast so he could its power from him

" hey you guys ok? Crazy pants is away to fight Sebastian" Aylee said once she know it was safe for her and Stiles to step into the water without getting hurt as they checked on the boys

" yeah we're good... I have to say I hate that guy, what now?" Liam said as Aylee helped him to his feet as thank you for protecting her while Stiles helped Scott to his as they regrouped

" well now we deal with your Theo problem, I'm sorry we haven't been introduced I'm-" said a newcomer who was walking towards their group as if waiting for them as Aylee recognised him

" Deucalion, I recognise you from everyone's memories from when you came here to ruin my cousin's life. I'm a Hale technically" she said remembering every terrible thing he did to them

" you must be the allusive seer...Aylee, rare things are never kept quiet for long" he told as she realised that word about the last rare seer must have spread about the supernatural world

" well that'd not creep at all, what are you doing here?" Stiles said knowing that Deucalion had been on Theo's side the last he had heard as he looked between Scott and the blind alpha

" Scott, why don't you look surprised by his sudden appearance?" Liam asked noticing that his alpha seemed totally unfazed by a former enemy causally talking to them about Aylee

" he's one of the people I called for back up when I had no one else, I've had a plan for a while" he said as they began to move in the direction that Theo had entered in to find the beast

" you lied to me, you and Scott?!" Theo said as Deucalion and the others found Theo laying on the tunnel floor as he connected all the dots as he realised that they had all been playing him

" that's right Theo, the whole time" Deucalion said going down to his level as he closed his eyes changing them from his red blind ones to his healed seeing eyes to show him it was all fake

" it never would have worked" Theo said wondering if they had been setting him up for failure this whole time as he thought about every time he had helped them with one thing or another

" it could have worked with Belasko's talons" he said telling him that he had been able to convince him that his one chance at getting what he wanted was actually the wrong choice

" unfortunately we conned you into giving them to us, I used on my mom's enemy so thanks" Aylee said with a fake smile which she knew he would hate especially as she didn't care about power

" bitch!... You broke my neck!" Theo said crying out after Deucalion had clearly had enough as he over powered him and broke his neck tossing him back on the ground where he belonged

" that's what you get for being rude to the young Hale so good luck with that" he said looking at Aylee as she was reminded again how much the Hales were respected in the supernatural world

" we need to go find Mason before it's too late" liam said recognising that their problems with Theo were over due to Deucalion and Scott's alliance being revealed not to only him but to them

" let's go" Scott said looking between the others as he gestured that they should as Stiles helped Aylee over Theo's crumpled body as Deucalion decided to follow them to help out

" this is just not my day!" Deucalion said as they all turned to face him when they heard the sound of gun shots as they watched at an injured Deucalion slump to the floor against the wall

" this is a surprising alliance Scott! You and Deucalion?" Gerard said as him and Chris walked closer to them coming out of the shadows as Aylee connected the memories to the man

" you must be Gerard, the necessary evil... Or just plain old evil" Aylee said with hate in her voice as the memories of Gerard beating Stiles up again and again played through her mind

" little seer, I see you've discovered your Hale side...How long have you been planning this clever little double cross, Scott?" He said moving his attention from Aylee and back to Scott

" about as long as him and I have been planning this one" Chris said pointing his gun at his dad while Gerard pointed his at the teenagers as they realised that Scott had more in store for them

" what are you doing?" Gerard asked his son confused by his actions as he wondered why he always sided with these supernatural teenagers rather than hunters that were his own kind

" I knew when I brought you back that you'd never be about saving lives, only about immortalising your own.. Scott, go now!" Chris said handing Scott the Dread Doctors's cane

" Stiles... Stay here with them ok? Make sure that Parrish gets here" Scott said to him as Aylee gave last words of reassurance and a kiss before she left with Scott and Liam to find the beast

After running through the tunnels for a few seconds the three remaining members of Scott's pack until they stopped to give Aylee time to catch her breathe and to get a read on where Sebastian the beast was in the middle of the maze which was the tunnel system while Liam considered something

" Scott, I'll do it... It should be me, if you get me close enough I'll do it" Liam said causing Aylee and Scott to look at him as they noticed the way he was looking the cane turned pike Scott was holding

" we're not killing your best friend" Scott said knowing that killing Mason was not an option that they were even going to consider since as a pack they had a no killing rule that they lived by

" that's why I'm here so we can save him" Aylee said waving her hands around as she gestured to the fact that she was planning on using her unique powers to bring him back like she can

" that belong to me, it's a family heirloom. I'd like it back please" Sebastian said as Aylee decided to keep out of view since she knew her appearance would catch him off guard

" it's all yours, just give us back Mason" Scott said trying to firm with him as he held onto the cane while he resisted the urge to look at his sister as she motioned for him not to mention her

" unfortunately I wouldn't know where to begin and while I've benefited from his memories I don't have much use for an ultra ego" he told letting them know that he wasn't going leave

Aylee knew better than to look around the corner where the beast pounced at Liam and Scott as they tried their best to fight him enough to pin him onto the floor with the threat of the cane looming over him. However that didn't go to plan as the cane landed on the floor as the beast beat both of them before slamming his fists on the floor sending Liam and Scott flying through the air and into the wall of the tunnel. Sebastian turned back to himself before picking Scott up by the neck

" you're strong but not that strong and neither of you fight with a killer instinct, let me show how to go for the throat" Sebastian said to Scott and Liam as he made a move to claw at Scott's throat

" Liam wait, we can still save Mason" Scott said to his beta who had grabbed the cane with the intent to kill the beast as he reminded him that Aylee was still nearby to do her thing for them

" who's going to save you?" Liam said to his alpha as he wondered if Aylee was strong enough to get Sebastian to let Scott to back off enough for them to begin to follow through with the plan

" I am, let him go...now!" Aylee said with her bo staff in one hand as stepped around the corner for Sebastian to see her as he loosened his grip around Scott's neck as he recognised her

" Orlena?... How is it you look so young?" He said noticing minor changes from the woman he had know back when as Scott and Liam both became confused about who Orlena was exactly

" because I am and my name is Aylee not Orlena, just like you're not really you" she said trying to make him drop his guard even more so that he would drop Scott and let her get closer to him

" you sound and look like the girl I knew but are a carbine copy of her" he said as Aylee waited him to loosen his grip on Scott complete since it seemed he was wrapped up in the memory of Orlena

" no...Ay, claws" Scott said trying to warn them as he felt Sebastian's claws coming out as they entered into his neck since they all knew from experience that memory tapping never ended well

" Marie-Jeanne?..." Sebastian said as he began to see several memories of Allison with the others as he began to think that maybe Orlena and Marcel weren't the only ones to be alive

" Ay, do it now while he's distracted...bring Mason back to us" Liam said bringing her out of the memories playing in her head as she was caught up in the memory tap as she stepped closer

Aylee gently touched Sebastian's arm as she tried to look to move past the recent surfaced memories of Sebastian which mostly involved killing everyone who stand in his way before she eventually found some memories that belonged to Mason. The first one was of a distracted Liam and Mason playing video games in his room followed by one of him in the record room in Lydia's lake house as he tried to help her clean the wine stain on the floor, one of him trying to protect a weak Aylee and Liam at the school bonfire, the one of the pack all together behind the school buses talking about how to find Tracy. Suddenly waves began wash over Sebastian who turned to the beast where the waves continues before it turns to smoke only leaving Mason behind as he almost falls to the ground just in time for Corey to become visible and catch him

" Scott... The pike!" Parrish said coming out of nowhere in a blaze of fire as he held the smokey figure that was left of the beast as he caught the pike and stabbed the beast causing it to disappear

"Is everyone ok?" Scott said as he looked between them all as he saw Aylee leaning against the wall, Mason holding onto Corey and Liam standing by his side as his beta trying to rest

" not everyone!" Theo said coming around the corner as sparks came flying out of him telling the others that he was angry and wasn't able to control of Josh's powers that he had absorbed

" and you talk about me turning up where I'm not wanted" Aylee said rolling her eyes as she pushed herself off the wall knowing he wasn't going down easy as Theo shot a bolt at Scott

" the skinwakers have a message for you Theo, your sister wants to see you!" Kira said joining them along with Stiles as she used her sword to deflect the lighting as the ground gave way

" Scott help me!...no no Aylee help me please, help me!" He said as his sister's body came creeping out of the hole in the ground as she dragged him down with her as he pleaded with them

" I'm sorry Theo but I warned you that this wasn't going to end well for you, it never does for the bad" Aylee said with tears in her eyes as Stiles pulled her close to him to shield her from it all

A few hours later Stiles sat on the couch in the sheriff's office as he tried to process everything that had happened in the tunnels while Aylee slept on the couch with her head laying in his lap as he gently stroked her hair that had come loose from her braid, he knew that everything she had done in the tunnels had taken a lot out of her both physically and emotionally. The sheriff watched his son and his sleeping girlfriend while he packed away the chimera investigation into an evidence box

" you saved their lives...Mason, Aylee, half of the population of Beacon Hills. It's got to feel pretty good" his dad said to him knowing that feeling all to well from his days as a deputy and a sheriff

" it did for a while" he said looking down at the sleeping form in his lap as he realised that Aylee was alive because he had been there at the right time to save her from Nathaniel and her mom

" is it something you want to feel again?" He said knowing that his son would be an excellent deputy or detective with his natural investigative skills and ability to want to learn the truth

" yeah I think so" Stiles said knowing that he had been so focused on keeping everyone together and getting them to college that he hadn't really thought about what he wanted to do

" welcome to your future career in law enforcement" he said thinking about how great it would be have another cop in the family and to have his son follow in his foot steps

The next day they had decided to go back to school and act like the normal teenagers like they had always wanted to be while all the craziness was going on in the supernatural part of their lives, like always Stiles had picked Aylee up in the morning so that he could drive her to school in his jeep as they tried to settle back into their lives. Aylee was wearing a red rose print tea dress with a white cardigan, red knee high socks, brown ankle boots and a brown distressed backpack. She wore her in a messy bun style which consisted of a single braid at the front leading into a twisted bun, she wore dark smoky eyes that made her Hale blue eyes pop more and a dark natural looking pink lip gloss.

" all I'm saying that is maybe you shouldn't be so defenceless all the time" Aylee said to him as they jumped out of the jeep as they met at the front of the jeep as their hands intertwined

" hey I have a bat and sarcasm, so far they've served me well" he said knowing that she was only looking for him and wanted to protect him like he always wanted to protect her

" yeah but not everyone loves your charm like I do and I don't want to you to get hurt over it" she said as the turned to face each other as she ran her free hand through his gelled hair

" well maybe I'm holding out until someone give me a gun" he said thinking about how he was going to become a cop of some kind which would give him the gun and keep the life he wanted

" even a gun isn't as effective as hand to hand combat so let me train, it could be fun" she said lowering her voice near the end as she gave him a smile as she thought of all the fun they could have

" ohh me and you...all hot and sweaty...touching each other's body... I'm in!" He said thinking about it as they moved closer to each other and leaned in as she laughed at his sudden eagerness

" I thought that would change your mind" she said before kissing him as she realised how good it was to just be with Stiles again rather than having always to fight to be with him

" ummm... I think that someone wants to talk you, go...I'll be here waiting for you" he said nodding towards Katrina Geogieva who was leaning against her car watching them interact

Aylee gave him one more kiss on the cheek before she decided to walk over to her mother who looked at tougher older version of her as she gave her a sad smile as she thought about the events that had happened in her house with her, Braeden and Nathaniel

" I thought you'd be long gone by now since no one is hunting you" she said pulling her sleeves over her hands so that it covered them before she folded her arms feeling a little defensive

" actually I decided to stay around for a while" Katrina said looking at the young female standing in front of her as she tried to connect her to the baby she gave birth to before leaving her

" I didn't stop Nathaniel from hunting you to force you to stay" she said not wanting her bio mom to feel like she had to stay for her not when she had Melissa and Scott now as family

" I know but I've missed a lot in your life because I was running and I don't want to miss any more" she said thinking about Aylee's graduation and her first day of college, all the small things

" I want to believe but I've fallen for this trap before and I can't do it again" she said thinking about how Peter had deceived her into thinking she was safe with him before poisoning her

" don't worry, I'll be here... All I have is time Aylee" she said wanting her daughter to know that she was always going to be there for her now that she was free from the threat of being killed

Aylee then joined Stiles as they headed to class where Aylee had to catch up on the work she had missed while being in Eichen house, as they were leaving the class Aylee got a vision of Scott and Kira saying goodbye before she went to join the skinwakers who were going to train her to control the fox spirit inside of her

" she'll be back, she loves Scott and she still has to graduate" Aylee said after telling Stiles about her vision as she began to worry that he would freak out about the pack being apart

" that's the thing though when we started this year I was so stressed about everyone ending up in the same place once we graduate" he said to her as they walked out into the hallway holding hands

" yeah I remember, you had a plan" she said giving him a smile as she remembered the night before senior year where he had been frantically trying to get them all involved in senior activities

" yeah but I don't think it matters, you know we always seem to find each other...even Allison" Stiles said known that their bond as a pack was stronger than he first realised or knew

" I guess so, Sebastian was going to kill him until he saw Allison and thought it was Marie-Jeanne" she said knowing that both her and Allison looked like Orlena and Marie-Jeanne

" because she looked like her and you like Orlena, it gave you a chance to show Mason his memories. Allison helped save him" he said knowing that she played a part in saving them all

" and yet again we survived and the bad guys didn't" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist as he brought her closer to him

" yeah we did but you have to admit it got a little messy in the middle there" he said thinking about her laying motionless in Eichen knowing that she could never go back to that again

" just a little but we did what we do best and save each other...come on, let's go meet Scott" she said giving him kiss that could have lead to more as she led him to the library

In the library Scott was on the second looking at the initials on the bookshelf that they had all signed the night before senior year started as he looked both his and Allison's initials as he smiled before looking over the balcony to see his best friend and sister laughing as they sat down at the table where his bag was, soon he walks down the stairs and joined them as they got him up to date on what they were talking about

www. polyvore recuse_ us/ collection? id= 4525300( without the spaces)


	34. Sequel

hey guys just to let you know I've just posted a third story to this series which is called be my saviour so please check it out and let me know what you think about it. This one is kinda like the other two half as it follows season 6 like I promised


End file.
